JURASSIC GIRL
by HERMIT532
Summary: Sequel to Jurassic World. A girl found living alone on the dinosaur world is brought back to Atlantis. Whose world does she turn upside down? Thanks for the great reviews!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

She came awake slowly, groggily. Her leg hurt. Her hand and arm hurt; her head hurt. Dazed, in pain, she looked around. White, green, red, unfamiliar noises, smells. Where was the forest? Her cave? Where was she?

She was laying on something soft. She moved her hand, felt something. Looking down she saw something stuck in the back of her hand. She cried out softly at the pain when she pulled it out. She went to get up and pain shot through her leg making her whimper. 'Quiet, quiet' she whispered in her head. 'Something will hear you. Quiet is safe.'

She heard noises on the other side of the moving white. She slid off the soft thing. Her weight hit her injured leg and she couldn't stop the cry of pain as she collapsed to the floor trembling as agonizing pain slammed through her body.

Footsteps! Running toward her! She scrambled back, biting her lip, backed into the wall. Frantic to hide, her eyes darted around. Fuzzy, she wiped her eyes. Couldn't focus. What was wrong with her?

Too late to hide. The footsteps were right outside the white. She could see feet. Weapon! She looked around. Her eyes landed on something straight, tall, slender, gray. She grabbed it, pulling it down. It was long, awkward, but better than nothing. Bags were hooked on it. She pulled them off dropping them to the floor.

The white parted, slid back to show people towering over her. Strangers. Her gaze skittered past them as they yelled something over their shoulder. More things like she had been laying on was across from her. Some had more strangers in them. _Beds_ her mind whispered to her.

A stranger moved toward her talking slowly. She swung the cold, hard pole at her. She backed up. Another stranger joined them. The others backed away and the new one stepped forward talking gently, softly. Different sounding. She poked the pole at him with a snarl. Her arm hurt; her leg hurt. _Where was she?_

He raised his hands, palm out. He stopped moving forward. His eyes flicked down and grew concerned. She was bleeding; she knew she was bleeding. Her leg hurt bad, like fire. He raised one hand to his ear and touched it then talked softly in that odd voice. A voice that said 'trust me'. She knew better than to trust though.

Her pole wavered; he stepped forward; she swung connecting with his leg. He yelped and jumped back. She tried to move, shoving backwards, sliding along the floor. She whimpered with pain and saw his eyes flick to her leg and his face grew grim. He backed away talking softly. She narrowed her eyes thinking. He didn't want her moving around. She looked around panicked. She wanted home.

Then she heard more footsteps. How many strangers were there? Where was she? The two people who came into view weren't strangers. Well, sort of, but not. It was two of the people who had been in her home. One of them was the gift giver.

The other was one of the gift giver's protectors; the tallest. The one who had chased her, the hunter.

Recognition slid over her face; the pole drooped against the floor. The gift giver stepped forward sounding irate. Was he angry at her? No, he was making angry sounds at the strangers. The protector put out a hand to stop him saying something in a deep rumble.

The gift giver frowned and spoke sharply. He turned and spoke to the man with the odd sounding voice then he made a strangled sound. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a gift.

She eyed the gift and then looked up at his face. He stepped forward; her grip tighten on the pole. His eyes narrowed. He pointed at the gift then at the pole and finally at the floor. She did the same. Get rid of the weapon and get the gift.

She had saved his life surely he would repay likewise. Surely, he meant her no harm. He had apparently brought her here. Cautiously, she laid the pole on the floor. Now he was smiling. She smiled back, a slight tentative smile. He reached out, handing her the gift. She leaned forward, snatching it quickly from his hand. Sitting back as soon as it was in her hand, clutching it to her chest.

The protector said something and the gift giver frowned. Her leg hurt; she moaned and placed a hand on it. She felt the sticky blood. The gift giver said something sharply and one of the strangers hurried off and came back with something.

The gift giver stepped forward as if unafraid, as if he knew she wouldn't hurt him. She watched warily as he knelt in front of her. Without warning, he stretched out his hand and something came from the thing in his hand misting her injured leg like mist from the waterfall. Cold! She gasped, twitching back, bumping her head, then the pain began disappearing.

Her leg didn't hurt so much. She gazed at him in wonder and pointed to his hand and her leg. Grinning, he passed the thing over her leg again. She slumped in relief; her vision going in and out in pulses.

He snapped his fingers; she looked at him. He pointed to the protector, to her, then to the bed. She blinked, frightened, pressing back against the wall. He closed his eyes briefly a pained look crossed his face, then he reached into a pocket and brought out another gift. Wait this one was different, flatter with a dark brown wrap, but still… He pointed at her, the protector, the bed, and the gift.

She held out her hand. He started to lay the gift in it then snatched it back a slightly questioning look on his face. She frowned; she looked at the protector and the bed. She pointed to herself, the protector, the bed; he handed her the gift and stood up, backing away.

He watched as she tore open this new gift and tasted the edge. Flavor exploded in her mouth. She gasped and looked at him in awe. He grinned triumphantly and waved the protector forward.

She clutched her gift tightly to her chest. The protector laughed as he limped forward and shook his head as he gently lifted her off the floor and into the bed. He backed off and the gift giver came forward again.

He took her free hand when she looked at him he handed the pain killer to the odd voiced stranger. She nodded; the odd voiced one would kill the pain.

The odd voiced one said something to the gift giver. He looked put upon. She remembered her mother looking that way sometimes. He nodded. Someone handed him two small items. One red and white; one blue. Two ?cups? came into view.

The gift giver snapped his fingers for attention. She looked at him, her eyes heavy. She was very tired now that the pain was gone. He took the red and white thing put it in his mouth and drank from the cup. Expecting obedience he handed her the blue one and took the second cup from the stranger.

Wary, but trusting, she took the blue thing and put it in her mouth. Smiling, he handed her the cup. She drank, swallowing the tiny blue thing. He patted her hand.

Soon she felt the world slipping from her; her eyes wouldn't stay open. Her eyes flew to his face. He smiled, swiped her hair from her face, held her hand. Her eyes drooped. Sleep came.

ooOoo

Loud noises; sounds of panic, hurrying. She pried her eyes open. Strangers rushed past her, words flying between them as they pushed a moving bed quickly past her. The gift-giver's protectors followed looking grim and enraged. Had something happened to the gift giver?

She shifted, tried to sit. Pain slammed into her from her leg. She moaned; a beep sounded. Coolness rushed up her arm, startled she looked down. The thing was in her hand again. She reached for it, but the coolness spread followed by numbness then darkness.

ooOoo

Low murmurs. She fought to wake up. Eyes slowly opened into slits. The odd voiced one was talking to the female protector. The female smiled. Sat next to her bed, watching her. Carefully, the protector leaned forward taking her hand gently, speaking softly, calmly. She blinked at her drowsily.

Words, she began to remember words. Her mother and father had spoke to her. People before the lonely world had spoke to her. "Safe," the protector said. That word she remembered. Cave was 'safe'; high trees were 'safe'; deep water near the falls were 'safe'. "Safe," she whispered. She slept again, not seeing the startled look on the protector's face.

ooOoo

Voices, words. She blinked. Fighting against sleep and darkness she pulled herself into wakefulness and light. Pale green and soft under her, over her. Remembering pain and cold numbness she shifted carefully, slowly. People came into view: the gift giver and all three protectors, the odd voiced pain-soother, a woman.

The gift giver saw she was awake, began talking to her rapidly. She tried hard to understand the words. 'awake', 'better', 'stay'. The gift-giver looked exhausted. _What had happened?_

The strange woman placed a hand on his arm saying something gently, amused. The gift giver looked frustrated, sighed. He came around to her side so it was easier for her to look at him. He placed his hand his chest. "Rodney." He pointed to the others. "Ronon, Teyla, John, Carson, Elizabeth" then he pointed at her.

They waited patiently while she blinked and tried to process the words. Confused she looked at each and then back to the gift giver. Again he pointed and said the same words then pointed at her.

_Names _her mind said to her. He's giving names. She had a name. Ma and Pa had called her…. Memories came back of childhood, of home, of ma and pa talking and laughing. Ma calling her in, back into the cave, back to safety.

"Reanna." She said, her voice raspy and low.

They all looked surprised, pleased. The gift giver, Rodney, grinned like she had done something extremely difficult and done it well. He pointed at her, "Reanna?"

She nodded. The female protector, Teyla, looked justified. A movement to her left. Her attention jerked that way, tense, alert. Another stranger put something down and slid it in her direction. She looked quickly to the gift…Rodney. He patted her hand. "Food; eat"

She looked back at what was now half in front of her. Sniffed. It smelled good; hot. She spied a fork, spoon. Similar to hers in the cave, but different. Hesitantly, she picked up the fork and speared what might be meat. She brought it to her mouth, tasted it with her tongue, then a small nibble. Flavors filled her mouth and she took the bite and chewed enthusiastically. Hungry, she realized she was very hungry. _Slow_ her mother would scold. She bit her lip and took her time even though she wanted to gobble the food down.

Everyone looked pleased, happy. Rodney patted her arm. "…come back later….rest." Everyone left her alone with the tray of food. She started drifting off before she finished even half the meal. Her head tilted back against the pillow, the fork clacked against the tray.

The next time she woke up it was dim. Night? The tray of food was gone, but the moveable shelf was still next to her within reach and on it was a cup and a sealed container of something blue. She reached for the shelf and tugged it closer, grabbing the cup she drank cool water. "Mmmm." Her throat felt better now. She picked up the sealed container, turning it around, studying it.

A quiet, gentle voice across the way said something questioningly. She looked over; a man sat next to another bed that had someone in it. He stood up cautiously and walked over to her stopping on the other side of the moveable shelf. He smiled and his eyes crinkled at the corners.

Her hand clenched on the container and she glared at him. Hers. He smiled and held out his hand. "….open….you." She looked down at the container and then back at him. He mimed opening and giving it back to her. Warily she held it out. He leaned forward placing one hand over hers instead of taking the container. She trembled at his touch. Slowly, he grabbed the top of the container and pulled it back toward him. The container opened. He stepped back with the clear lid and handed her the spoon.

She dipped the spoon in, tasted the contents with her tongue. Fruity, cool, sweet. She smiled her thanks and began eating. He kept watching her. She pointed to herself. "Reanna."

He smiled, a sweet smile, her belly fluttered. "Evan."

"Eee..van" she repeated slowly drawing out the two syllables, smiling. He picked up her cup and looked in it. Empty. "Water?" He asked quietly.

She licked her lips. He got up and wandered off coming back a few minutes later with water. Cool, sweet water. She drank greedily, sighing as her thirst slaked. "Water."

Finished with the food and water her eyes drooped. "Goodnight, Reanna." He patted her lower leg tenderly and moved back over to his seat. Her eyes fluttered shut.

ooOoo

She kept her eyes shut as she came awake. She remembered now. The big cat attacking, her leaping at it, the claw swiping, ripping her leg open. Waking in the strange place full of strangers and strange noises. Gifts of food and words.

That's what she was doing now; listening to the words of the strangers. She still didn't understand most of them, but slowly she was remembering words.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It had started two weeks after the new arrivals. Idiots, Sheppard thought glaring down at the men and women assembled in front of him. He had wanted everyone to hear it at the same time so he had called a total assembly in the Gate Room. Two hundred and twenty people gathered.

Carson, Radek and the entire Science Department, Teyla, Kate Heightmeyer, Chuck, Major Lorne and a few others stood in the control room and on the stairs. Rodney friends. Rodney would have been surprised at how many had asked to stand with Sheppard and Dr. Weir, facing down those who might have reason to hurt him.

Sheppard stood at the control room railing, his hands resting on the railing. They had known there would be some who disliked McKay there always were, but it had went way beyond acceptable. Dr. Weir stood at his side lending her weight to his words.

"Some of you know what this is about all ready. I had hoped this conversation wouldn't be necessary, but apparently after the events of the past few days it is." His eyes swept the room noting the different expressions. Most neutral, some confused, a few belligerent.

"I'll be blunt. I don't care what you're personal feelings are you aren't allow to harrass or injure anyone on this base regardless of your personal beliefs or theirs. McKay can inspire some intense reactions. I'm the first to admit that he can be hard to take at first and usually we let him work things out on his own. People either learn to like him, put up with him or they transfer out. The attack was the last straw. Rodney McKay is a highly valued member of this expedition and my team."

A few people shifted uncomfortably. He smiled inwardly as he noted them. "He is also my friend." He paused. "Family." Oh yeah that caused some surprise.

"Only a couple of total idiots said something in Ronon's presence about McKay. They are now in the infirmary in traction realizing that Rodney is also Ronon's friend despite the way the snipe at each other." Sheppard's face hardened.

Expressions flitted across the sea of faces. A few satisfied smirks. Those he noted and would watch closely.

"If you think that he doesn't know who has pulled the majority of the pranks, think again. Retaliation has been surprisingly minor so far. Dr. McKay, Head of the Science Department, Genius among geniuses, brilliantly, inventively revengeful has shown amazing restraint. I'm sure those who have been here for awhile can confirm that there is nothing Dr. McKay can't get Atlantis to do for him. Most of which would never be able to be traced back to him. Count yourself lucky." He looked down, closed his eyes briefly, then looked back up. His face stern and unforgiving. "Your luck has now officially run out."

A few worried looks. A few, grudging respect. He knew Teyla would be making her own list. They'd compare lists later.

"It stops. Now." He let his anger, his rage show, saw flinches in the crowd and smiled. A dangerous smile. Very, very few people had seen the charming, laid back façade slip. To the newbies it had to be even more frightning than to those who had seen him in action against their enemies. "No more pranks, no more shoves in a crowded corridor; no more oily slicks on floors or accidental trips in the mess." His voice was cold; his eyes flinty. "There are those on this expedition that are replaceable. Dr. McKay is not one of them. If you can't accept the situation, I suggest you put in transfer papers. I don't care what your specialty is or highly thought of you are on Earth or how bad you think McKay's social skills are."

Dr. Weir nodded and stepped forward. "No more snide remarks and no more graffiti." She too let her disapproval show. "You might not like the fact that Dr. McKay is abrupt, arrogant and viciously sharp-tongued, but I suggest you remember who will be standing between some of you and the Wraith during the next attack; remember who stayed awake for over thirty-six hours pulling out every bit of defense this city had, building bombs, and facing the Wraith that were in the city to get the ZPM online that first year we were here. Dr. McKay was at that time research physicist not a trained field scientist yet instead of hiding at the Alpha site he remained here risking his life knowing he had absolutely no hope of fighting off even a single Wraith in order to save your lives and this," she dripped contempt onto them, "this is how you repay him."

Guilt was starting to show on some faces. Good. "Think about the fact," she continued in a voice that dripped with disappointment in them, "that the man you sneer at and bully today is the same man that would risk his life to save you tomorrow if the Wraith reappeared above our city even knowing how you felt about him, how you've mistreated him." She swept the gathering. "Ask yourself who the better person is." She turned and walked into her office and shut the door and opaque the windows as if she couldn't stand the sight of them any longer.

Sheppard stood a moment longer, letting what she said sink in, watching as fewer and fewer met his gaze. "One last thing." He dropped all his control, let all the fury he felt show. "I find out who slipped lemon juice into the coffee; you're arrested for attempted murder if," he raked the crowd, "if I can keep Ronon from killing you." His voice made it clear he wouldn't try to hard.

The total assembly was still and quiet. No one knew who had laced the coffee with lemon juice. People had noticed it tasted funny that morning, but no one had realized what the taste was until Dr. McKay had started wheezing and then had toppled out of his chair, convulsing violently. Only the quick reactions of his team mates, who always carried epi-pens, had kept him alive long enough for Ronon to race him to the infirmary and Carson to administer the epinephrine to keep his heart going and relax his bronchial tubes. It had been a tense six hours before his body was purged of the citrus and he was released from the infirmary.

"Dismissed." He snapped. And watched as they fled.

He met Teyla in the corridor and they made their way to the training room. The door slid open silently and they stepped in and leaned against the wall. Ronon and Rodney were practicing. It had taken two years of hard work and pure grit, but Rodney was finally starting to move with something akin to grace.

He'd never be on Ronon or Teyla's level or even Sheppard's , but he was moving beyond hopeless to decent. Ronon moved slowly, talking Rodney through the counter-moves. Quietly, patiently he corrected his stance, his motions. Move, block, slide, turn, jab, turn, duck, thrust out a leg, kick back. Ronon fell backwards and lay on the matted floor as if he were stunned.

Rodney grinned at his antics and helped him up. "Faster?" Ronon asked. Rodney nodded. No words this time. Ronon moved, still slower than he would with Teyla or Sheppard, but fast enough to push Rodney to improve. Rodney blocked, slid closer and turned jabbing an elbow hard into Ronon's solar plexus, Ronon grunted and swung, but Rodney had ducked, hand on the mat for balance he stuck his leg out and swung around knocking Ronon's legs from under him. Ronon hit the mat. "Good." He groaned, rubbing his stomach.

The turning point had been when Rodney had been finally convinced that if he hit someone in practice hard enough to hurt they wouldn't get angry and retaliate. His sparring partners were handpicked by Sheppard and Ronon to challenge him not to intimidate him. None of them would use the sparring as an opportunity to bully him. Once he realized this he had begun to improve.

Getting up, Ronon glanced over at Sheppard and Teyla. Rodney turned to face them. Tense, closed off. He hadn't wanted the confrontational meeting. Let it go, he had said. It'll all blow over. You'll just escalate things, he had complained. He had almost died. How much more could it be escalated, Sheppard wondered.

"How'd it go?" Ronon asked. Ronon wanted blood. He wanted names so he could vent frustration and anger on flesh and bone. Someone had nearly killed a person Ronon counted as family and Ronon wanted revenge.

Rodney moved over to the bench and grabbed a towel removing himself from the conversation.

"We got a few reactions. We haven't compared lists yet."

"Know who did it?" Ronon asked oh so calmly. Did it. Who had laced the coffee. Who would have cost Rodney his life if his team hadn't been eating with him carrying, as always, the epi-pens.

"No, like I said we need to compare notes."

"Doesn't matter." Rodney snapped. "Couldn't prove it anyway." He strode across the room angrily. He moved with more assured grace these days than a few years back.

"I'd get a confession." Ronon said so softly that Rodney stopped and stared at him. He saw someone's death in those deep brown eyes. A shiver slid through him.

"I don't want you killing anyone." Rodney hissed. "I don't want to break someone else in."

Ronon just stared at him. Implacable.

"I give up!" Rodney tossed the towel down and stormed out of the room.

Ronon glanced at Teyla and Sheppard, sighed, and went after him.

ooOoo

He was in the shower when Ronon showed up. Ronon waited until Rodney gave up trying to wait him out and came out of the bathroom in sweatpants. "You almost died." He said, his voice raw with anguish.

Rodney saw the pain, heard the catch in his voice. "Believe me. I know." He tilted his head back against the wall. "I honestly don't think they knew I'd react so severely to it diluted in the coffee."

"Doesn't matter." Ronon rumbled as Rodney finished drying off and pulled on a t-shirt. He looked around the room taking in the small glimpses into Rodney's private life that he allow to show.

"Stop it. It does. I need to believe it."

Something desperate in Rodney's voice made Ronon raise his head and search his face.

"Making my life difficult because I'm abrasive is one thing. Hating me enough to deliberately try and kill me," he swallow hard and looked away from Ronon, "that's different." He started trembling. "I'm not even sure if it was because of my sparkling personality or my not so secret preferences." A sob escaped him. "Could someone really hate me that much?"

"Don't see how. Not if they know you at all."

He wanted to smash everyone who had hurt this man. Yeah he was sharp tongued and distant sometimes, but he was also brave, stubbornly loyal, brilliant, funny and gentle. And more forgiving than anyone would guess.

"Am I that harsh? Cruel? Demanding? That bad a person?" He took a deep breath determined not to cry in front of Ronon. "I know I'm not Little Miss Sunshine, but…" Reaction finally hit him. For days he had held it in, denied it. He had almost died. Not from the Wraith or the Genii, or any other enemy, but from someone on Atlantis. One of the good guys; someone who was supposed to be there to protect him.

Ronon stared helplessly as Rodney turned away and leaned against the wall. His body shook and his fists clenched as he tried to regain control of his emotions. Ronon finally moved to him and pulled him into his embrace. He held onto Rodney until the sobs stopped and Rodney pulled away.

"That stays in this room," he muttered, embarrassed.

"Yeah," Ronon was embarrassed too.

"I want the person found." Rodney said softly, staring straight ahead. "I just don't want you locked up for killing them."

Ronon grunted, noncommittal. Rodney turned his head and looked at him. "Promise me. You won't kill him."

Ronon turned to meet his gaze. "Can I kick his ass? Make him wish I'd killed him?"

Rodney grinned. "Yeah."

"Okay. I promise I won't kill him."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

A day passed, then two. She was bored, lonely. The nurses and doctors spoke to her when they checked on her, but otherwise had very little to do with her. Had they forgotten her already? Would they leave her here alone? When she was well would they return her to the lonely world? Silent tears slipped down her face at the thought of returning to the absolute solitude of that world.

It was evening and she very despondent when she heard footsteps coming her way. Warily, she looked up and saw Evan. He was talking to one of the doctors.

"Thanks, Doc." He clapped him on the shoulder and turned toward her. Evan had noticed during his vigil with Rikers that the girl received very few visitors. Rodney and Ronon once or twice, Teyla, John once.

If no one spoke to her, how did they expect her to learn to talk back. They had brought her here and then they had went on with their lives. Granted a lot was going on right now with Atlantis in an uproar over the newbies messing with McKay, but the poor girl had been practically deserted. He had decided over blue jell-o that he'd visit her, talk to her.

"Hey, Reanna." He smiled as he came up beside her.

"Evan," she said happily.

"Brought you something." He held out a container. "If you thought the jell-o was good wait until you taste these."

She looked at him quizzically only understanding a few of the words. Cautiously, he sat on the edge of her bed. She edged away slightly, warily.

He noticed, his smile slipping a little. "Guess it'll take awhile for you to get used to being around people."

He opened the container and held it out to her, leaning forward. When she looked at the contents and then back at him, he sighed. Reaching in he brought some of the food to his mouth. "Mmmmm," he closed his eyes as he chewed and swallowed.

He peeked at her and she met his eyes with a shy grin. He nudged the container at her. "Strawberries with sugar."

Tentatively she picked up a strawberry and took a tiny bite. Several layers of sweetness filled her mouth. Her eyes dipped closed as she savored the sensations.

"They're good, aren't they?" She opened her eyes to see him giving her a knowing smile.

"Good," she agreed reaching for another one. "Very good, sweet" she expounded swallowing.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "You can talk, can't you?"

She bit her lip, studying him. "Forget."

"You've forgotten how to talk?"

"Words," she waved a hand at her head. "Gone. Alone…." he watched patiently as she struggled to remember the words, "so long, alone."

"You've been alone a long time then." He said sympathetically. He planted his hand on the other side of her legs leaning casually on it.

"Fourteen," she murmured reaching for a strawberry and eyeing his hand. "Mmmm," she smiled softly, shyly at him.

He noted the way she eyed his hand. Definitely wary of contact. "You've been alone fourteen years?"

"No," she shook her head frustrated.

He took a moment to think. He looked up at her understanding dawning. "You've been alone on that world since you were fourteen years old?"

"Yes," the word was filled with sadness. Her gaze darted past him, closing off, becoming guarded.

He looked around then jumped up off the bed. "Dr. Weir, Colonel Sheppard."

"Major Lorne."

He flushed slightly under their regard. "I was just getting to know Reanna."

"We noticed." Sheppard drawled, eyes twinkling.

"And getting her to talk, I see." Dr. Weir smiled encouragingly. She turned toward Reanna. "Hello, Reanna."

She scrutinized them intently. John and Elizabeth she recalled the names.

"Hello," she mimicked slowly.

"Has she told you anything yet?" She asked Evan, Major Lorne.

Reanna concentrated on the words trying to remember the meanings, knowing they were questions and wanting to answer.

"If I'm understanding her correctly," Major Lorne glanced over at her, "she's been alone on that world since she was fourteen."

"Fourteen!" Dr. Weir gasped, paling. "Carson is guessing her to be in her mid to late twenties. That would give her at least ten years alone perhaps even half her life."

John sat beside her bed and leaned forward. "Why were you alone?"

Reanna looked at Evan. He sat back down. "It's okay; take your time." he looked at Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard. "She said she's forgotten words."

"I guess go." Dr. Weir murmured sympathetically.

She looked back at John. "Others….family," she blinked, swallowed the grief of remembering, tears welled up, "died."

Elizabeth and John traded sharp glances. "Your family was on that world?"

"Yes." Tears trickled down her face as she remembered. A comforting hand laid on her leg. She looked up at Evan and saw he was sad for her. She swiped the tears away.

"What happened to your family?" Dr. Weir asked gently.

Images of bones and blood flashed in her mind, images she didn't want to see, to remember. She shook her head. "Tired." she mumbled, drawing a shuddering breath.

"Reanna." Evan coaxed her, gently.

"Tired," she wailed, turning away and burying her face in the pillow.

All three looked horrified at what they had learned. Dr. Weir took a step forward as if to comfort the girl.

"I'll stay with her, Dr. Weir." Major Lorne said quietly.

Dr. Weir laid a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Major."

"Not a problem."

Sheppard stood up quickly, uncomfortable around a crying woman and silently followed Elizabeth out of the infirmary.

"That poor girl."

"Yeah." Sheppard grimaced. "Whatever happened to her parents, I'd say it wasn't pleasant." He shuddered slightly at the thought of the predators they had barely evaded.

ooOoo

In the infirmary, Major Lorne sat quietly, his hand resting lightly on her calf as she cried. He hated to see a woman cry! He put the bowl of strawberries down on the bed table and sat down on the bed near her hip.

"Reanna," he said softly as he slid his hand down her arm. "I'm sorry. For whatever happened to your parents; I'm sorry you had to bear it alone." Gently, he rubbed her arm, comforting in the only way he could.

She felt his hand slid across her, heard the sympathy, the helplessness in his voice. Twisting toward him, she clung to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

Surprised at her turning toward him, he automatically wrapped his arms around her. He held her close as she cried, heart-wrenching sobs. "It's okay, it's okay," he murmured in her hair. "Let it out. I've got you."

She cried until she felt empty. Sniffling, she swiped at her face, embarrassed now that she didn't hurt so intensely. She pulled away and his embrace loosened, but he didn't let her go.

He slid his hands to her upper arms careful of the healing wound. "It's okay." He told her sincerely. He raised his hands to her face and wiped away the remaining tears. "There," he smiled tenderly, "you're all pretty again."

She gave him a tremulous smile and sniffed again. Her lips trembled and she clenched her jaw tight to stop them. She leaned back against the raised bed. Slowly, as the words surfaced she began to tell him the story.

"I was ten. We were hungry. Father...hunt...forbidden land. He was…caught. The Circle…," she frowned, chasing words. "Punishment."

"Where you originally lived, they sent you through the Circle to that world as punishment for hunting on forbidden land? The whole family?"

She sniffled, "Not sister. Married; own family." She looked down at her lap. Searching for the words, seeing the images of the past.

He reached out tentatively and pushed her hair back from her face. "You don't have to say anything else right now if you don't want too. It can wait."

She had flinched slightly at his touch, eyes wide at the unexpectedness of it. "No." She swallowed. Misery shadowed her eyes. "Fourteen. They go hunting; don't come back." She blinked rapidly. "I go searching; find them."

Her throat clogged, eyes filled and overflowed. She closed them and bowed her head. He pulled her into his embrace again. "Reanna, enough."

She shook her head stubbornly against his chest. "Not much left. Must be them no one else on world. I build fire for the dead. When fire gone, bo…bones…. I…I…bury next to cave."

He felt his own tears start at her story. To find your parents remains in that forest, knowing what had probably _eaten_ them. To know it was them only by default. To live the next ten, maybe fourteen years alone. SGA-1 had barely survived three days!

"Don't want to go back." She whispered raggedly, hands clenching in his shirt. "Hate alone."

"We won't send you back there. I promise you that." Evan answered, his own voice ragged with emotion.

"Here now. What's this?" Carson had quietly came upon them on the opposite side of the bed.

Major Lorne looked up at him. "She's telling me how her parents died."

Carson's eyes widened and he took in the ragged sobbing and tense body. "Perhaps a sedative would help." He said kindly.

Major Lorne nodded slightly. He continued to comfort her as Carson got a sedative and returned, injecting it into her I.V. port. Within moments, her sobs quieted and she slumped limply in his arms.

They gently arranged her in the bed, lowering the front half of the bed until it was almost flat. Evan swiped her face with a tissue and gently stroked her hair. "It's a wonder she survived, Doc. It's more amazing that she's sane."

"Why don't we get all parties together and let you tell the story once?" Carson replied, seeing the horror and shared pain in the Major's face.

"Good idea. I don't relish telling it once much less several times over."

Twenty minutes later, Major Lorne was in the conference room repeating the story to Dr. Weir, Dr. Beckett, Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay, Ronon and Teyla.

When he was finished they all looked as horrified as he felt. Even Ronon looked unsettled.

"She found her parents _eaten? _Dr. McKay asked, looking decidedly green.

"Apparently." Evan felt queasy himself.

"Funeral pyre makes sense." Ronon interjected. "Bury the bodies and something would just dig them up." He looked over at Rodney. "And finish eating them."

"Did you have to go there?" McKay glared at him disgustedly.

Ronon shrugged, grinned.

"Enough." Dr. Weir frowned. "The poor girl was fourteen. It's not a joking matter."

"Sorry." Ronon rumbled actually looking chastised. "True though. They would have been dug up."

"And she said no one else has been there since then?" Teyla asked.

Major Lorne spread his hands. "She still doesn't have a lot of words, but that's what I gathered. Alone since she was fourteen."

"No wonder she's forgotten how to talk." Sheppard said, leaning back in his chair. "No one to talk to for at least ten years; knowing that those predators have great hearing. She'd be as quiet as she could to avoid detection."

Major Lorne cleared his throat. "Dr. Weir," he looked uncomfortable. "I may have overstepped my bounds a little."

"How's that, Major?" Dr. Weir turned her full attention to him.

He fidgeted nervously. "She begged not to be sent back and I," he swallowed and forced himself to meet her frank gaze. "Well, I sort of promised her we wouldn't make her go back."

"I see." She held his gaze. "Did you promise her she could stay here, on Atlantis?"

"No Ma'am."

"Then I don't think any harm was done. And you're right, in any case. There's no way I'd send her back to that world." She shuddered as she thought of the mission reports she had read.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Major Lorne looked relieved.

"Don't thank me yet, Major." Dr. Weir gave him a look that made most people groan. "Reanna seems to have come to trust you."

"Yes." Lorne admitted carefully.

"I think you should spend more time with her. See what else she'll tell you and when she's released from the infirmary I believe she'd feel more comfortable if you were the one to show her around. If," she quirked an eyebrow. "If, we decide to let her stay here."

"That won't be a problem, Ma'am. My team is grounded until Rikers is released for duty."

"And that would be a week yet." Carson supplied.

"Well, I think we're done here." Dr. Weir started to stand up.

"Elizabeth," Sheppard spoke up. "I'd like to inform everyone of something since we're all here."

Puzzled, Elizabeth sat back down. "Okay, John."

"The Daedalus will be here tomorrow as everyone knows. As of this afternoon, I have a few requests for reassignment back to the Earth." He glanced over at Rodney apologetically.

Rodney paled slightly then set his jaw mulishly. "If they can't handle the stress of being forced to work at their best, they shouldn't have come in the first place. This isn't a daycare."

"Dr. Martin was the only one from the Science Department." Sheppard gave that good news first and was rewarded by surprised delight on Rodney's face. Sheppard shook his head. After five years, McKay still was surprised at his people's loyalty. His department had been honed down to those fiercely loyal to him. Everyone else had transfer out or had been fired years ago.

"Three marines who think DADT applies to the entire expedition, a linguist, one botanist and two engineers."

"Names," McKay demanded, snapping his fingers imperatively.

Sheppard glanced at Elizabeth. "Rodney, does it matter?" She asked gently.

He thrust out his chin belligerently. "If it were just because of my demands for excellence, no, but some of it's personal. I don't hide what I am and I understand that some people have issues." He glanced at Sheppard.

"I don't have issues with you!"

"You did."

"Not that issue." Sheppard growled. "Crying over a papercut and we're going to die scenarios every time we went through the gate and perhaps your genius complex to begin with, but then I took time to **_know _**you."

McKay huffed and glared at him.

"Okay." Sheppard took a deep breath. "Anderson, Merchette," he looked over at Major Lorne, "Knox," Lorne nodded unsurprised. Knox was a sour-mouthed prude.

Sheppard continued. "Jorgenson, Vladmire, Porter and Kinzetti."

Sheppard cleared his throat. "There are of course several going back in the course of regular rotation." He fidgeted with the papers he held. "Among them, and I'm not releasing the list, will be the person who came to my office last night and confessed."

Rodney's head shot up. "Confessed. You know who spiked the coffee?"

Sheppard made his face impassive. "Yes."

Ronon surged up from the table, waves of rage radiating from him. "Tell me."

"No."

He hit the table hard. Everyone jumped. "Tell me, Sheppard." He snarled, eyes snapping furiously.

"The person thought Rodney would just get sick, maybe puke a bit. The person had no idea that he would react that violently to less than a teaspoon in a whole pot of coffee."

"Less than a teaspoon?" Carson repeated, startled himself at the reaction to that tiny an amount.

"I don't care what they thought." Ronon growled.

"Let it go, Ronon." Rodney said quietly, more subdued than anyone had ever seen him. More shook up than even after Doranda.

Ronon snarled, slammed his chair backwards, and stalked out of the room. Rodney put his head in his hands and sighed.

Everyone sat in silence until Teyla spoke up. "Perhaps I could talk to him."

When no one refuted her, she rose gracefully from the table, laid a gentle hand on Rodney's shoulder and walked out of the room.

Dr. Weir quietly arose and motioned for Lorne to follow her out leaving Rodney with Carson and Sheppard.

"He doesn't get that I just want to let it go. Get past it."

"He feels helpless, Rodney. In his mind, he's suppose to protect you and he didn't."

"That's stupid! Sure he's suppose to protect me from angry villagers and savage predators and Wraith, but what's he going to do? Be my personal taste tester? Check every dish and drink before I touch it?"

"I'd not be giving him any ideas?" Carson retorted.

McKay snorted, a short, harsh laugh. "He would, wouldn't he?"

Sheppard grinned slightly. "It was hard not to beat them to a pulp last night." He admitted. "While they were confessing, I kept seeing you on the floor, convulsing, and in the infirmary barely hanging on."

Rodney saw the raw fury and pain in his friend's face. "You really do care?" He snarked to defuse the situation before they were all embarrassed.

"Shut up, McKay." Sheppard stood up and walked toward the doors. He stopped as they opened and said softly without turning around, "I knew if I hit them just once I wouldn't stop. Ronon isn't the only one who wants to kill them."

Rodney just stared at Sheppard's retreating back. He turned toward Carson bewildered at the intensity in Sheppard's voice. "He loves you like a brother, Rodney." He stood up. "So do I." He waited for Rodney to stand before he started for the door.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Rodney, I have someone in the infirmary who is positively moping because the 'gift giver' hasn't been down to see her in days." Carson grinned at his embarrassed friend.

"They were power bars!" Rodney protested.

"And chocolate, don't forget."

"Like that's possible. It was my last one." Rodney grumped.

"Yes, well, Major Lorne is giving you a run for your money with strawberries coated in sugar. The girl moaned in near ecstasy."

"Moaned? Ecstasy?" Rodney asked incredulously. "Over fruit?"

"Aye. And you should see the looks that pass between the two of them." Carson sighed dreamily.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding." He uttered in disgust.

Carson chuckled. "I don't think either of them even realize it."

They walked in silence until McKay's face lit up. "Pie. Pecan pie. That beats strawberries with sugar."

"I do believe it was on the menu for today." Carson replied off handedly with a tiny smirk.

Rodney grinned deviously and headed for the mess. That was his cave girl! Strawberries and goo-goo eyes indeed.

He managed to snatch the last piece of pie from the mess and headed for the infirmary. Moving quietly he made sure she was alone before approaching.

She was indeed moping. Propped up in bed, head down, picking listlessly at the sheet, mouth turned down despondently.

"Reanna."

She glanced up at his voice her eyes lighting with pleasure. "Rodney." She greeted him in that slow careful way she had of talking as if she were testing the word before letting it pass her lips.

"I brought you something. To make up for being busy and preoccupied and ignoring you." He held out the pie.

"You are busy man, very important. Too busy to come to infirmary every day." She stated softly.

He frowned. That was parroted; he was sure of it. Someone had been talking to her about him and not very nicely. He peeled open the pie container and held it out to her. She took it and the fork gratefully and began eating.

The first bite made her freeze. Were they introducing her to food in order of goodness? This, this pie was amazingly delicious. She made sounds of appreciation as she took another bite.

"Who told you that?"

She looked at him quizzically. "Not know name. Said you too busy to be bothered. You would make time or you wouldn't."

Rodney fidgeted. He wasn't good at this kind of thing, really he wasn't. "Things have been hectic, but I should have come see you before now. Not like you know many people."

"Evan."

"Who?"

"Evan. He come visit."

"Ah! Yes. Major Lorne. Heard he had visited. Good. Very good. Decent man."

They sat in silence for a minute, then Rodney snapped his fingers. "I almost forgot! Here." He pulled out her necklace with the rings. "Keeping these safe for you." He leaned forward and slipped it over her neck.

She beamed at him and fingered the rings. "Thank you. Thought…lost."

"Your, um, parents?"

"Yes," sadness filled her.

"So no one else came to the world until us?"

She raised her eyes to his. "Others came." She said warily.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And they left you there?"

"Circle not work."

"True. What happened to them? I mean the world is big, but I'd thought that they would stay near the Gate, um Circle."

"First ones, sixteen," she pointed to herself. "Boy and girl, young. Scared. Tried to teach. Stupid. Died."

He couldn't even imagine a life like she had. Banished to a violent world, finding your parents half eaten, learning to dodge and outsmart some of the most ruthless predators that ever existed. No one to talk to, to one to lean on ever. Now to find out that others had come and died despite her efforts to teach them what she had learned about survival. "Go on."

Second ones," she shrugged. She had stopped counting years. "Two men; strong, dirty, smelly." She wrinkled her nose, then looked up at him solemnly. "Hurt me." Her eyes turned inward and her hands fisted in the sheets; she trembled. "Long time," she whispered. "Hurt, bad."

Rodney took in the haunted, vulnerable look and the tremors that shook her and paled at what he _thought_ she was saying to him.

"They sleep. I run. They chase. I run toward big cats. Hide in tree." She looked up at him and he saw the ruthlessness that had let her survive that world. "Cats eat."

"Oh god, Reanna." He swallowed hard, eyes pained for her. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

She shrugged. "Others I hide from." Her eyes went hard. "Not care if eaten."

He just stared at her, horrified. He didn't deal with easy social situations very well. He had no idea had to respond to this confession of being brutally raped and of letting people get eaten. Not that he blamed her, not in the least.

One time," she said softly. "Flying thing; buzzed like bees; strangers that kill with hand. I hide behind falling water. Not find me."

"Flying thing? A dart? Wraith. A wraith searched on that world?"

Yes. Once. I put trees near Circle."

He reached out to comfort her and then drew back unsure after that confession if she'd want to be touched.

"It's okay. You not hurt me. Not bad man; won't feed to the cats." Her mouth twitched in morbid humor.

"Yes, thanks." He patted her awkwardly. "No one will hurt you like that here."

When he left her, he went straight to Carson's office and told him what Reanna had told him. Carson had paled. "Are you sure, Rodney?"

"As sure as I can be with the few words she has. Two bad men hurt her a long time. What do you think she meant?"

"I agree with you, but we still may be wrong. Perhaps they could have just beat her badly. Who knows? The only way to find out is to do an examination and I can't see her agreeing to that."

"No, no I think she'd panic at the very thought. Best just to warn the others and wait."

"Aye." His eyes flicked past Rodney. "Speaking of which," he jumped up and opened his office door. "Major Lorne," he called. "A moment, please."

Major Lorne turned at his name and saw Carson and McKay looking grim. "Sure, Doc. What's up?"

Carson waited until he was seated and the door closed to tell him. He stared at both of them. "Someone raped her?"

"Two someones – brutally."

"Aye, we believe so."

He leaned back in the chair. "She doesn't get a break, does she?"

"She's got one now, Major." McKay replied fervently.

"Yes, Sir. It's just…" he trailed off staring down the aisle toward her bed.

"Don't forget she lured them into the lion's den and doesn't regret it. Her eyes were cold when she told me that part."

"She's tough, that's for sure." Major Lorne sounded somewhat proud of her.

"Told you," Carson mouthed at Rodney behind Lorne's back.

Rodney just screwed up his face. "Look, Major she's not use to people. She doesn't understand…overtures. So…"

"And you do?" Major Lorne swiveled back to Rodney.

"Next to her, I'm Miss Manners." Rodney grimaced. "I'm just saying…"

"Dr. McKay," Lorne cut him off. "I get it. I'm just trying to befriend her. Help her figure things out." He turned to look out at her. "Acclimate."

"Fine, Major. Just don't help her 'acclimate' to far." Rodney warned as he left the office.

Major Lorne looked over at Carson. "Did Dr. McKay just warn me to keep my hands to myself?"

Carson grinned, amused. "I believe he did."

Major Lorne looked bemused. "Well, I guess I'll go be a friend." He shook his head and left the office. He walked down to where Reanna was clearly enjoying the pie.

He cleared his throat and her head jerked up, alert. Her eyes alighted on him and welcome was clear.

"Evan!"

"How you doing today?"

"Better. Gone." She indicated her hand. The I.V. was gone. "Carson says I can start walking little, not alone." She looked at him hopefully.

"Sure I'll walk with you." He stood up to help her out of bed.

She started to throw back the covers when she stopped, flushing.

"What's wrong?" Evan asked gently, the conversation with McKay still fresh in his mind.

She bit her lip. "This," she plucked at her shirt, "not long."

"Oh," now Evan flushed as well. "I'll be right back." He hurried down the aisle. He stopped a technician and explained the situation.

The technician nodded understandingly. "Dr. Beckett didn't want the scrubs to catch on the stitches." She went to get some scrub bottoms and met Evan at Reanna's bedside. "If you'll wait outside the curtain, Major. I'll help her with these."

Evan stepped back and the technician whisked the curtain closed. Evan waited anxiously listening to the rustles and bit-back moans beyond the curtain. The curtain opened and the technician fixed him with a stern look. "Dr. Beckett said she can move around a little. I wouldn't go more than a bed or two. There was extensive muscle damage and the healing has barely started, but he doesn't want it to atrophy. Let me or him know when you're finished so we can check the sutures."

"Yes, Ma'am."

She left them alone. "Ready?" He asked gently.

"Yes, tired of lying down." Reanna looked unsure and determined at the same time. "Lissa says don't stand alone; don't walk alone."

Ah, he was to help support her weight. He moved forward carefully. "You okay with me touching you?"

Her eyes flew to his. "No hurt?" Evan saw a flicker of the deadly resolve Dr. McKay had told him about. He thought the doc had come to the right conclusion. This girl would kill in self-defense and not regret it later.

His heart ached for her though because he saw the fear and pain as well. "No, no hurt. I need to put my hands on your waist to help you off the bed and then your arm or waist to help you walk. That's it."

She gnawed her lower lip. "Rodney says you are decent man, good." She nodded. "Okay to touch me."

So, Evan thought, he had 'the gift-giver's' stamp of approval as long as he remained just friends. He hid his grin as he placed his hands on her waist. "Put your hands on my arms."

She hesitated and then let them rest light as butterflies on his upper arms. He lifted her from the bed feeling her grip tighten. Gently, he settled her on the floor.

Standing, she came to his nose. As weight settled on her injured leg, she groaned, fingers digging into his arms. Her head bent forward resting slightly on his chin. Her breath came in ragged gasps as fire licked up and down her leg.

"I've got you. Take your time." He murmured above her hair.

"Hurts," she admitted quietly.

"We can just stand here."

His voice was warm and friendly; his hands were firm and gentle on her waist. They were steady and comforting and disturbing at the same time. She trembled, then took a deep breath raising her head to look at him. Their faces were mere inches apart. His eyes were a green that reminder her of the forest.

She was light as a feather. Lean muscles rippled as she gripped his arms. She was nearly as tall as he was. Fierce survivor; vulnerable girl. She lifted her head and he was mesmerized by her smoky gray eyes. She seemed just as content to stand there as he was.

Somewhere a tray clattered and she blinked, glancing away. "Walk," she whispered, flushing.

"Okay." He moved to her uninjured side leaving one arm wrapped around her waist and placing a hand under her elbow. "Slowly."

Hesitantly, she slid the injured foot forward and gradually let her weight settle before stepping forward with the other. Slide, step; slide, step; slide step. Slowly, they made their way down the aisle.

She winced every time weight settled on the injured leg grateful that Evan was taking a lot of the weight off of her leg. He was not like the men who had hurt her many years ago. He was gentle and his eyes crinkled when he smiled, a smile that reached his eyes and made them dance.

She saw Ronon and Teyla and smiled shyly as Evan guided her back toward her bed. Ronon and Teyla paced behind them quietly, letting her concentrate on walking.

When they got to the bed, Evan carefully lifted her back onto the bed and helped her get settled. "You did good." He told her cheerfully.

"Not far." She replied disheartened.

He saw the washcloth next to her bed with a basin of water. He dipped it in and wiped the sweat from her face and neck. "You went the distance. Carson said one or two beds max."

"Run hours, climb trees, hunt. Now can't walk that far." She waved down the aisle.

"Look," he grasped her chin gently and made her look at him. "That saber-tooth nearly sliced through your leg muscle. Carson says you are lucky to be able to walk all." Her eyes widened. Did no one tell her anything, he thought angrily. "Getting well will take weeks and weeks."

She looked dispirited. "When doc says you are ready to run again you can run with me. Along the pier by the water or maybe in the interior where scaffolding gives you amazing views of the city so far below you people look like ants."

"Really? You will show me these things?"

"If you listen to the doc so you heal correctly."

"Deal."

"Deal?"

Ronon and Teyla laughed. "McKay."

Evan shook his head, amused. "Deal. I've got to go on duty. See you later."

"Yes."

Evan strode off down the aisle and hurried to his quarters to change after informing the technician, Lissa, that Reanna was back in bed.

Reanna watched him leave then turned to Teyla and Ronon.

"We wanted to see how you are doing." Teyla told her in that serene voice.

"As do I." Lissa interjected. "I just need to check your leg real quick. Okay?" She waited patiently not touching the girl until Reanna nodded. The girl had quick reflexes and when startled reacted protectively. "Give us two seconds," she told Teyla and Ronon and flicked the curtain shut.

She helped Reanna out of the pants and examined the injury. "It appears to be doing just fine." She smiled up at her. "How's it feel?"

"Hurts," Reanna answered truthfully.

"That's actually a good thing," Lissa told her. "It means the nerves are growing back which means you could have more use of it than we originally thought." She pulled some pills from her lab coat. "Here these will help with the pain without putting you to sleep."

Reanna took them gratefully. Lissa left letting Teyla and Ronon back in. Reanna looked up at them. "Tell me of this place. Please."

"Atlantis." Ronon rumbled.

Reanna cocked her head at him. "Atlantis."

"It is the city of the Ancestors." Teyla told her. "It is a large city that floats on the ocean."

Reanna started. "Floats. Not on land?"

"No." Ronon answered succinctly.

"There is land in the distance, but the city is on water. These people are not Ancestors. They come from another world called Earth. Many are descended from the Ancestors though and they have helped drive back the Wraith."

Reanna puzzled through what Teyla had told her. "These people. You are not the same?"

"No. I am from Athos and Ronon is from Sateda."

Reanna nodded accepting the information. "They are good?"

"Yes, they are not all likeable, but they are good." Ronon vouched for them.

"They are for the most part honorable people who are trying their best to defeat the Wraith. They will confuse you a lot with their sayings and cultural references, but if you ask they will explain."

"Don't ask Sheppard. His explanations are bad." Ronon and Teyla grinned at each other.

"Dr. Beckett says soon you will be released from the infirmary and then things will not be so boring." Teyla said optimistically.

"Not soon enough." Reanna retorted ruefully.

ooOoo

"Well, lass I believe its time you left my infirmary." Dr. Beckett smiled at her fondly.

"Where will I go?" Reanna asked anxiously. "I…" she swallowed. "I have no home, Carson."

"Don't you worry about that. We'll put you in a guest room for now. The decision to stay or leave Atlantis can be made later. An escort will be assigned to show you around the city until you know your way around."

"I get to stay then?" Reanna looked reservedly hopeful.

"Aye, if ye wish. I haven't heard otherwise." Carson looked past her. "And here is your escort."

"Being sprung I hear." Rodney said in a friendly dig at Carson.

"Yes."

"It's not prison, Rodney." Carson snapped.

"Prison isn't as boring." Ronon replied, deadpan.

Rodney laughed and Reanna tried hard, but couldn't quite hide her grin.

"I'll remember that next time one of you are hurt." Carson huffed and stalked off.

"Let's get you out of here." Rodney rubbed his hands together. "We'll show you where your room is and then we'll show you the mess and get some lunch."

"Need help?"

"No, I can do it." Reanna slid off the bed carefully letting her leg feel the weight before letting go and standing on her own.

Rodney and Ronon led the way from the infirmary. Reanna tried to take in her new surroundings as she walked. They went down a corridor and stepped into a small room. The door closed and Rodney quickly touched a map on the wall. The door opened and they were in a different corridor.

Reanna stopped, confused and looked around. "Where are we? How?"

"Transporter." Ronon indicated the small room.

"Yes, that made it all clear." Rodney sniped. "You're as bad as Sheppard. That is a transporter. You step in, touch the spot on the map where you want to go, and it sends you there in an instant. Ancient technology. I could explain the science behind it." He looked at her expectantly.

"No. I would not understand."

"True." He looked superior. "Well, then come on your room is down this way."

He hurried off at his normal rapid pace. Reanna tried to keep up, but her leg began to ache and she was forced to slow.

"McKay." Ronon called after him.

He turned looking surprised that they weren't up with him. "What?" Then his gaze flickered over her pinched face and down to her leg. "Oh! Sorry. If it's hurting, the big guy can carry you the rest of the way."

"I can make it." Reanna said determinedly. "Just slower."

"I can do slower." Rodney replied falling into step with her and adjusting his stride to match hers.

They reached the end of the corridor and Rodney swiped his hand over the door controller. The doors slid open and he stepped aside waving her in.

She glanced at him then cautiously limped in. It never was advisable to blindly enter an unknown area, yet she trusted the gift-giver not to send her into a dangerous area. She stepped into a spacious room the likes of which she had never seen. She visually swept the area quickly looking for danger and defensible positions.

She stared in awe at the room. A bed was situated against the wall to the left in a small alcove so it wasn't quite visible from the door. Beyond it was…

"A desk. That is where you can store things." Rodney came in and started pointing out everything. "I assume you know that's a bed. Chairs, loveseat." He walked to the far wall across from the desk. "Closet - to hang clothes in." He indicated a doorway into another room. "Bathroom."

She limped unhurriedly after him. The place was wide open. No place to hide or to fend attackers off from. She looked into the bathroom.

"I assume you know, that is, do you need us to explain anything in here? Sink, shower, um anything?"

She smiled softly. "Everything has already been explained by the nurses, Rodney."

"Oh," he looked relieved. "Okay, good." He backed toward Ronon. "I guess then, if you are, um, up to it, we can show up the mess."

"That's where we eat." Ronon explained.

Her leg was starting to throb, but she was hungry and maybe Evan was there since he hadn't been in the infirmary or here to met her. "I am hungry."

"Good," Rodney headed for the door. The door slid open at his hand motion. "Oh, almost forgot." He stepped over to the panel and punched some buttons. "Here, put your palm here." He indicated a soft white square.

With a questioning look, she obeyed placing her palm in the square. It glowed for a moment.

"Now the door is keyed to you. Computer," he said firmly and somewhere a chime sounded. "Voice recognition." He pointed at Reanna. "Say 'come in'."

"Come in."

Another chime sounded. Rodney grunted. "There now the room will recognize your voice. You can say come in when someone requests entrance and the door will open without you having to walk over here. You can also control the lights."

"It's cool. Try it." Ronon grinned. "Just say lights off."

"Lights off."

The room went dark. "You can say half lights and get dim lighting or lights on and get full light. The more you talk to the computer the more it understands what you want. Lighting, temperature, etc. Ready to eat?"

"Yes."

She followed them out and down the corridor to the transporter. The doors shut. Instead of touching the map right away Rodney explained to her. "You are here. The infirmary is this dot. The mess is off this one." He let her touch it. The doors opened a second later and they exited into yet another corridor.

Not all transporters go to the same places." Ronon informed her. "It will take awhile for you to sort it out in your head." He glanced down at her. She was pale and face drawn. Her limp pronounced. "You have pain medicine?"

"Huh? Yes, Carson gave me some."

"You should take some if it hurts."

"Another stoic one, huh?" Rodney said sharply. "Sit," he indicated a white seat. When she was seated he asked, "Can you take the pills without water?"

"I think so." Her hand trembled as she dug them out of the pants pocket. She had trouble getting them open.

Ronon reached down and plucked them from her hand. He ripped open the packet and shook out two. "Here."

She took one and swallowed it. "Two will make me sleep."

He grunted and put it back in the packet folding the edge down so the pills wouldn't fall out; he handed it back to her.

She started to get up. "Just sit for a minute." Rodney ordered brusquely. "Don't want to end up back in the infirmary when you just got out, do you?"

"No," she replied fervently. She sat and watched people going by and watching her. "There are a lot of people here." She felt twitchy and exposed with all those eyes on her.

"Not that many. Two hundred fifteen."

She gaped at him. "Two hundred fifteen people in one place?"

"They say they are a small expedition." Ronon told her. He understood her reactions. He had had them himself when he first arrived here. He had just hid his reactions better than she did.

"Yes, well when you consider there are more than six billion people on my world, two hundred fifteen is very, very small."

They both stared at him.

"You're joking?" Ronon asked.

"No. Are we ready?" Rodney asked as if he hadn't told her to sit awhile.

"No wonder you don't want the Wraith to find it." Ronon replied stunned at the thought of that many people. Sateda had maybe, maybe five hundred thousand. Six billion plus was mind boggling.

She struggled to her feet with Ronon's help. A few yards further and Rodney and Ronon directed her through a set of double doors. She stopped suddenly frightened. The room was milling with strangers; some sitting and eating or chatting; some slowly moving in a line; some walking around holding trays.

Ronon leaned over and whispered to Rodney.

"Yes, yes, of course. Reanna," he touched her arm lightly. "Ronon's going to take you to a table and get you off that leg. I'll get you something to eat and bring it over."

Numbly, she nodded and let Ronon guide her patiently to a corner table. He used his height and intimidating presence to clear their path. He gave her the seat with the back to the wall so she could she everything around her.

She sat down with a sigh. Her attention caught, released, and caught again on various movements. Strangers everywhere. She couldn't watch them all; she began to shake.

"You're safe." Ronon growled. "No one will hurt you."

Her panicked gaze flew to his face. He looked like a wild beast barely constrained. She knew that that ferocity would be used to safe guard her not harm her. She licked her lips and nodded slowly. "I just never seen so many people."

"I was twitchy at first. You get used to them. They ask lots of personal questions, too. Don't answer if you don't want too. They like to touch, hug. Tell them back off if you don't want to be touched."

She could picture him growling 'back off' at somebody and grinned slightly. "It probably works better for you than it would for me."

"You are the killer of the saber-tooth tiger; the saver of Dr. McKay, resident genius. You are wild and ferocious. They'll listen."

"I can barely walk!"

He reached down and drew out a knife and laid it on the table. "Kept it safe for you."

She looked down and saw her father's knife. She took it gratefully. "Thank you." she slid it between the draw strings on the scrubs. She felt better now that she had the means to defend herself.

"Here we go." Rodney placed a loaded tray on the table and began unloading it. He sat down and started eating. "I thought you were hungry?" He asked when she just sat and watched him. "Well, then eat." He waved his fork over the selections when she nodded.

"If you don't, he will." Ronon teased taking a couple of dishes and starting in on them.

Reanna looked over the selections and picked a few and started eating. Every so often she would look up and scan the crowd.

"He's not here." Ronon informed her after the fourth time.

She looked over at him quizzically.

"Major Lorne." He looked at her knowingly. "He's off-world on a mission. Won't be back for three, four days."

"Oh," she drooped a little.

"You'll meet other people; make other friends now that you've been freed." Rodney said encouragingly.

"Yes." She replied quietly. She turned her attention to her food and so missed the questioning look that passed between Ronon and Rodney.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

She was laying on the bed contemplating whether or not to go eat when her door chimed. She had finally stopped jumping at the sound. Acclimating Rodney called it.

"Come in," she called and the door swished open.

"Evan!" she exclaimed happily, sitting up.

"Heard you got released while I was playing nursemaid." Evan, freshly showered, smiled at her as he crossed the room.

"Nursemaid?"

He sat on a nearby chair taking in the scrubs she was still wearing. "Guarding scientists. Has anyone shown you around yet?"

"Yes. Infirmary, Mess, a few balconies nearby."

"Four days and that's it?" He frowned.

"Carson says walk slow; build strength. I walk down corridor and back. Sometimes I take transporter to new place and walk corridor."

"Well, how about walking with me to the mess?" He grinned over at her.

"I would like that." She stood and started for the door.

"Um, Reanna, you going to change clothes?" He was somewhat mystified by the scrubs.

"I have only these."

"What?" Evan couldn't believe it. "They've been letting you wander around in scrubs?"

"John took Teyla to visit her people. Rodney is discovering something in the depths of Atlantis. Ronon is guarding him."

Evan shook his head. "Who's been walking with you, showing you around?"

"Usually alone. Sometimes Brian or Sorcha or Jeff."

"I see." And he did. Men walking her around, staring into those smoky eyes and gawking at that derrière. At least those legs were covered by shapeless scrubs.

He sighed. "Sometimes for a city full of geniuses…Come on. I know who can get you some decent clothes to wear."

He watched her as they walked through the corridors. She was constantly shifting her attention, watching everything. Even limping, she had a natural grace that mesmerized him. He had a brief image of those endless legs wrapped around him. No wonder the men of Atlantis was walking with her. Well, he was back now. 'Evan, he thought to himself, 'don't go there.'

"Marshal," he called on his radio.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Are you near your quarters? I have a favor to ask."

"Yes, Sir. I was just about to leave, but I can wait."

"Thanks, We're nearly there."

A transporter and a short corridor and Evan waved his hand over the door chime. The door opened on a woman about Reanna's height with blonde hair and light brown eyes.

"Sir?"

"Marshal, this is Reanna. Reanna, this is Sgt. Alison Marshal."

"The girl who saved Dr. McKay?"

"Yes. She was released four days ago and all she has to wear is these." Evan indicated the scrubs.

Alison looked horrified. She was an excellent marksman, skilled, tough, and quick thinking and ruthless in the field, but off duty she was all woman.

"Inside. Now." She headed for her closet. "How could they not give her clothes?"

"I don't know." Evan shrugged. "I was off world with you."

He noticed how cautiously Reanna entered the room. Her eyes sweeping it before walking into it. Alert to her surroundings and ready to react to anything not as it should be.

Alison frowned. "I don't have much, but I can pull together three outfits and a pair of ballerina shoes." She handed some clothes over to Reanna. "Here, try these on in there." She pointed to the bathroom.

Reanna limped into the bathroom and sorted out the clothes: a couple of tops and short pants and a dress. She tried everything on fingering the fabric and smiling.

Reanna finally reappeared and Evan was glad of his military training because that was the only thing keeping him from gawking at her. She had chosen to wear a dress. A form fitting dress with a flirty skirt that barely reached her knees. Yeah, Evan thought, just what I needed: a better view of those long, lean legs.

"Thanks, Alison." Evan groaned.

"Sure thing, Major Lorne. I'll get with the girls and bring you more outfits tomorrow. Okay, Reanna?"

Reanna nodded. "Thank you. I have never wore anything this nice." She fingered the soft material appreciatively.

"You're welcome." Alison grinned at the slightly dazed look on her team leader's face. So, someone had finally caught the major's eye. The women on Atlantis would be very sad when the news got out.

"We can eat now?" Reanna asked Evan hopefully.

"Yeah, we can eat now." He waved her toward the door following behind her. He could have sworn he heard Sgt. Marshal chuckle, but when he looked back she was folding the clothes without so much as a tiny grin on her face.

He did notice that all the men they passed on the way to the mess eyed her admiringly. They were watching her walk with that fluid grace. He glared at the ones who met his gaze.

"Why are people staring?" Reanna asked jerking his attention back to her.

"Men. Men are staring." He groused.

"Why?" She asked, puzzled.

Evan took a deep breath. How did you explain sexual attraction to someone who had been alone since she was fourteen and only had her parents for company since she was ten.

"I am not a child, Evan. Don't treat me like one."

He glanced at her sharply and saw a spark of anger in her eyes. Everyone had been treating her like a child and she did not like it.

"Believe me it's obvious you are not a child, but you have been alone and so won't know about some things."

Things like gently swaying hips, firm backsides, and long, lean limbs that would hold on tight during the ride.

She glared at him. "I know that! I won't learn if no one explains. To understand is to survive."

"Your father tell you that?"

"Yes."

He looked around uncomfortably. "Okay." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just that, well, you have long, lean legs that men like looking at and that dress is giving us…them, them a good view."

"Us." She stopped and confronted him. "You said us. You like my legs?"

He sucked air into his suddenly starved lungs. He met her direct gaze. Honesty, she deserved honesty. "Oh, yeah." He smiled. "I like them a lot."

She searched his face for a long moment. She wasn't sure what was special about her legs - they were legs, but she did like his reaction. "I like that you like them."

She turned and continued walking toward the mess. He stared after her. Innocent she may be, but she was also very much a sex-kitten and he was very much in trouble. He doubted McKay would have any compunctions at all about siccing Ronon on him.

She reached the doors and turned toward him. "Evan?"

He exhaled loudly. "Coming." He strode toward her and together they enter the mess and went through the line.

He noticed quite a few people said hello to her as they found a table. Quite a few men. He noted them: Radek Zelenka, Lt. Jeff Nelson, Mitch Siddel - biologist, Brian Dietz - engineer, Sorcha Mustav - archeologist, Sgt. Trevor Anderson.

She greeted them all in the same friendly, but reserved way. She watched their movements and their proximity. None of them were allowed to touch her even briefly. He felt a spurt of superiority that her eyes didn't light up for any of them the way they did for him and that she didn't move away from his touch either.

Evan took his time eating because he had noticed her wincing slightly by the time they had sat down. "How's your leg doing?"

"Carson says it is healing nicely." She frowned. "I think it is healing very, very slowly. He barely lets me do anything, no running, no stairs, nothing strenuous. If I were still on that world, I would be running and climbing by now."

"Maybe, but you'd also have a bad limp for life. The Doc knows what he's doing, Reanna. He knows its frustrating for you; he's just trying to maximize the use of your leg; minimize the limp."

"That is what John and Teyla said as well."

Evan fought the grin at her petulant tone. "Trust the doc." They ate in silence for a minute. "How do you like Atlantis so far?"

"I like the four corridors and two balconies I've seen just fine." She replied petulantly.

"How about I show you something new?"

"A different balcony?"

"A grounding station."

"It is far?"

"Pretty far, but we can rest whenever you get tired."

"If it is far, I want to see it."

They finished eating and put the trays in the cleaning slot. Evan led her to the transporter and pressed an area she had never touched. They walked down two long corridors to another transporter. Another corridor later Evan stopped and frowned.

"What is wrong?" Reanna asked.

"Stairs. I'm trying to think if we can circumvent them." He squinted at the floor as he ran a map of Atlantis through his mind. "No other way. Here, let me carry you down. It's just three flights."

"Carry me?" Her eyes shadowed. "I can walk."

"No stairs." He waited for her to decide.

"Just to bottom of stairs?"

"Just to the bottom." He agreed with a disarmingly boyish grin.

"This grounding station…it is worth seeing?" When he nodded, she bit her lip. "Alright."

Carefully, Evan swung her up in his arms. "Okay?"

"Yes." Her voice was firm even if her body trembled slightly. He was not one of the bad men. He would put her down at the bottom of the stairs. He would.

Evan slowly descended the three flights of stairs trying hard not to think of her silken skin against his arm or her soft breath against his neck. At the bottom of the stairs he set her back on her feet making sure she had her balance before releasing her.

"It's just around that corner." He pointed down the short corridor.

Minutes later they turned the corner and she stopped staring at the view.

Evan stood beside her quietly letting her take it in. He loved it here. Somehow standing at the grounding stations made him feel like he was at the edge of a cliff.

Reanna swept the area. Through a wide archway the tiled floor continued to the very edge. A few feet in front of her in the middle of the veranda was a large structure. She moved toward it running her fingers over it lightly.

"That's the control terminal. If needed we can disconnect the grounding rods," he pointed at a large object past the railing. "Dr. McKay did it once. Disconnected the grounding rods so that he could route the energy from lightning strikes to the shield generators."

"That sounds very dangerous."

"It is. The whole city except the control room becomes a conduit for all that energy."

She moved passed the terminal to the railing and trailed her hand over it to the steps on the side. Before she could take the two steps he was in front of her lifting her down. The lower level was only a few feet deep and surrounded by another railing.

She limped to the railing and leaned over looking down at the ocean. Her grip tightened reflexively on the railing as she saw how large a drop it was and how the waves battered the city. She looked out at the horizon where the blue of the ocean blended into the blue of the sky.

"Thank you for bringing me here." She said softly. "It is…."

"Breathtaking?"

She grinned at him. "Yes." She moved to the single step leading to the upper level and placing her good leg on it stepped up and sat down on the floor of the upper level. "What were you doing off world?"

He leaned back against the railing, facing her. "Being bored mostly. Allen's team discovered some ancient ruins on a deserted planet. I spent five days standing around watching scientists and archeologists study ancient writings and babble in techno-speak. Nothing happened worse than an argument between two linguists on the exact meaning of a certain word." He smiled, crinkling his eyes. "I thought they were going to come to blows over it."

She laughed at the thought of fighting over words then she sobered and looked down at the floor tracing the lines between the tiles. "No one would say what you were doing or when you'd be back for sure." She looked up at him. "I was worried."

"Did you think I wouldn't come back?" He asked off-handedly.

She looked up. Her gaze slid off him to stare at the open sky. "My parents they go away and not come back."

He saw then the fear that she had been repressing. He had went on a mission and she worried not knowing if he were in danger or not. He sat next to her and clasped his hands together to keep from touching her. "I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you before I left. It was late and you were sleeping."

She sighed and glanced down at the floor again. "I should not have worried so much. No one else was worried."

He bumped her shoulder with his. "I kind of like the fact that you worried about me."

She turned her face to him. "Really?"

Evan turned to face her. She was mere inches from him. He could see emotions chasing themselves through her beautiful eyes. He couldn't resist. "Yeah," he murmured leaning forward just enough to brush his lips across hers.

She inhaled pulling slightly back. She was still leery of physical contact with a man, but the sensations she felt when Evan touched her was nothing like what she had felt in the past.

He froze; watching her intently. He hadn't meant to kiss her; hadn't planned on being more than friendly. He remained still as she leaned forward and brushed her mouth across his. Gently, he slid a hand up to cup her face and deepened the kiss slightly.

With a sigh of pleasure she melted against him. He tasted, she decided, better than strawberries and sugar, better than pecan pie. The moment lasted forever and was over in an instant. She blinked when he broke the contact.

"I shouldn't have done that." He muttered softly. "I am so getting my butt kicked."

She brushed fingers over her lips. "I liked it."

He groaned and stood up. "We should get back to civilization." He said desperately. "Come on. I'll introduce you to movies."

"Movies?"

"Yeah," he helped her up the step. "We have things called movies on my world. People pretend to be someone else and tell a story. We record it so that other people can see it again and again."

"But it is all pretend?"

"Yes. Well, except documentaries, but for tonight's entertainment - yes. It's all acting. And a lot is created on a computer and then added to the film. No one is ever actually killed or injured. Look it would take hours and hours to explain how they make the movie just trust me when I say it isn't real."

"I trust you." They had reached the stairs and she stopped and looked at him.

He looked up the stairs and groaned. "I didn't think about having to carry you up."

"I am too heavy?"

"No," he shook his head ruefully, "that isn't the problem." No way could he tell her about the desire that kicked him in the gut when he touched her. "It's just the end of a very tiring day." He picked her up and started up the stairs.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Who is going to kick your butt?"

He laughed. "Take your pick of protectors if they find out I kissed you. Most likely Ronon."

"Why?"

He stopped on the first landing. "Because they won't believe it was just a kiss between friends."

He started up the second flight of stairs. She thought about what he said turning it over and over in her head. Memories surfaced. "Mother and father kissed."

"I'm sure they did." He said refusing to look at her when he stopped on the second landing for a breather.

"Put me down, Evan." She said it softly, but firmly.

"I'm fine. One flight left; I can make it."

"Please." Her voice trembled.

He looked at her and saw her eyes were troubled. He carefully set her down. He frowned when she hobbled over to the stairs afraid she would try and climb them herself. She didn't though. She sat down on them.

"Explain 'friendly kiss'. "

"Reanna," he ran a hand through his hair. "Could we discuss this later?"

"No. I want to understand."

"Sometimes close friends kiss. They kiss hello or goodbye or just to reaffirm their friendship after a troublesome time." He rubbed his neck and looked at the floor fidgeting.

"Why would they not believe that it was a friendly kiss?"

"Because you are very attractive and they are very protective of you and they should be."

"I can protect myself." She retorted indignantly. "Ronon has returned my father's knife to me."

"He did?" Evan wondered if Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Weir knew their guest was armed.

"Yes. I can protect myself."

"Physically, yes. I have no doubt about that, but against men saying things to you just to convince you to do more with them than you should, I'm not sure you know enough about people yet."

"Explain." She looked at him confused.

He sighed and sat down on the lower step facing her. "Have you noticed that most of the people who have gotten to know you are men?"

"Yes."

"Some of them are good guys like Dr. Zelenka. He'd never take advantage of your innocence, but some of them would. They would try to convince you that doing certain things were acceptable, common practice and you not knowing any better would probably believe them."

"Like what?"

Evan flushed. How had this conversation devolved into the birds and bees? He had no idea and he had no idea how to avoid the issue without confusing her more and making her mad. "Like sex, Reanna. These guys could talk you into having sex with them and make you then it was the proper thing to do because you don't know our culture yet."

"Sex?"

"What men and women do that sometimes makes babies."

Her eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'oh'. "They would think you were going to do that?"

"Yes."

"Were you?"

His gut clenched and his body tightened. "No, I didn't even plan on kissing you. It just…happened." He raised a hand and then let it drop back into his lap. He leaned his head back against the stair rail and watched her.

She chewed her lip as she thought everything through. Evan remained still, sitting on the step below her letting her work it out. Finally, she heaved a sigh and looked at him wistfully. "I do not want you to get your butt kicked, but I did like the kiss."

He grinned. "Me, too."

"Maybe, we can kiss again as friends and just not tell anyone." She smiled impishly. As far as she was concerned the matter was settled.

"Maybe." He said noncommittally. "Right now," he stood up, "we need to get moving." He held out his hand and quietly sighed with relief when she took it without hesitation.

He swept her back up and made short work of the last flight of stairs. At the top he put her down and together they made their way to the rec room. He noticed that she kept turning and looking back the way they came at intervals.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes."

"You keep looking back."

"I am making sure of the way." She replied seriously. "I got lost two days ago. I wandered for a long time until I finally came upon room full of things. I met Radek there. He is nice man. He help me get back to my room."

"Not much worse than being lost."

"No, not much."

She intrigued him. Sometimes she sounded so young and innocent and lost in this new world and then, at times, she sounded wise beyond her years and confident enough to take on anything.

He shook off the impulse to stop and kiss her again. The doors to the rec room opened and he led her in. There was a couple of card games going on and a few people playing chess or some other board game.

"Mind if we watch a movie?" He asked politely.

Everyone shook their head. "Just no horror movie, please." A female engineer, Evan couldn't remember her name, requested.

"No horror movie. I'm thinking comedy." He led Reanna over to the sofa and got her settled.

"Got a few new ones in on the Daedalus, Sir. Not all are comedies though." Lt. Nelson informed him, nodding hello to Reanna. "Bruce Almighty, The Italian Job, Fantastic Four, Pirates Of The Caribbean, I Robot, Hitch, Mr. & Mrs. Smith, Ghost Rider, Night At The Museum."

"I think we'll go with Night At The Museum." Evan moved over to the collection and found the DVD and inserted it. Grabbing the remote he sat next to Reanna.

They watched as the man lost his job and found out the bad news about his son and got the job at the museum.

"What is all that?" Reanna asked as the curator showed Ben Stiller around.

"A museum. When we find things from our past we find out what we can about them and then we put them in a museum to keep them safe and share them with the rest of the world. See those are the bones of a dinosaur and that is a collection of very, very old cookware and hunting equipment. Now what's in the movie is either a replica of the real thing or computer generated images, but the real bones of the dinosaur is in the New York Museum."

The movie got to the part where things came to life and Reanna jumped nervously. She grabbed Evan's arm tightly and asked tensely, "Not real?"

"Not real. Statues don't come to life. That's actors pretending."

"They are so small." She said awed. She never seen people that small.

Someone at the card table guffawed. The others quickly shushed him. Evan glared at the group then turned his attention to Reanna. "They aren't really that small it's a trick of the camera and no I don't know how they do it, but I do know the people are regular sized people."

"Tell me of these people from the past revered in the museums of your world."

Evan paused the movie. "Well, that's Lewis and Clark and Sacagawea. Lewis and Clark wanted to explore the wilderness of North America. On their journey they came across people already living there. Sacagawea agreed to guide them and help them on their journey. I'm sure someone has the journey on a laptop here in Atlantis. If you're interested in finding out more later."

"I would like it a lot."

They continued the movie pausing it quite frequently so that Evan could explain the Easter Island statues, Colonel Custard, Attila the Hun, the Roman Empire, Cowboys, and Pharaohs.

The ninety minute movie took nearly three hours, but Evan enjoyed every minute of it especially when she began reclining against him using his shoulder as a pillow. Since they were alone by now, he slid his arm around her, letting her get comfortable against his side.

"We can watch it again now that I know about the people?"

"Yes, later." Evan yawned.

"You are tired."

"A little. It's been a long day and its getting late."

He walked her back to her quarters slowly. Along the way she kept asking questions about the people in the movie and then about other movies that were mentioned earlier.

Eventually, though they reached her room. Keeping a tight grip on his desire he stopped himself from kissing her again. "Goodnight, Reanna."

He was still trembling with desire when he reached his room. He immediately shucked his clothes and stepped into the shower, the cold shower. It didn't help.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Well, lass your leg is looking better." Carson patted her knee and turned away to write in her chart.

Reanna lowered her pant leg covering the ugly scars. Three deep gouges down her upper leg from near her hip to a couple inches above her knee. The tiger had gouged the meat out and the wounds were like gullies. Carson was optimistic that as she rebuilt her strength the muscle would rebuild and fill in the deep gouges, but Reanna was certain that her leg would be ugly forever. She hated anyone seeing them and would only tolerate Carson and Lissa looking at or touching them.

"I'd like you to start running short distances at what for you will be a slow pace. And before you ask what I mean by short distance and slow pace I'm assigning you a running partner that will keep you within my parameters as long as you pace him."

Reanna saw his wicked grin and wondered who was the subject of his subtle sense of humor. "Who?"

"Hmmm, oh, Rodney."

"Rodney runs?" Reanna asked surprised. He had, of course, ran when being chased by the meat eaters, but she had not seen him running here in Atlantis. He seemed to divide his time between the labs, the mess, exploring new areas, and Ronon.

"Aye, he runs. He just does it at an odd hour because of his hectic schedule. Usually after he's finished in the lab which translates very, very early in the morning."

"He knows I will be joining him?"

"I told him earlier today. He said he would come by and pick you up in the morning. I told him not to push himself further than usual. I don't want you exerting that leg too much quite yet."

"Okay, Carson." She slid off the exam table. "Carson," she called after him as he walked away.

"Yes, luv?"

"Thank you. For everything. And I'm sorry I hit you with the I.V. pole."

"You're welcome, Reanna and don't think anything about it. I understood that you were frightened by waking in a strange place surrounded by strange people."

She smiled and he went about his business.

ooOoo

She was bored. Alison was off world with Evan. Pamela and Lissa were on duty. She traipsed into the control room and talked to Chuck and SSG Michaels for awhile then she went out and leaned on the balcony railing and watched the ocean.

Ronon had confided to her that he too got restless in the city and roamed aimlessly in its depths. Their lives had not prepared them for idleness. She did not miss the dangers of the world she lived on, but she missed having something to do.

She couldn't help in the labs because she lacked the education; she couldn't help training because of her injury. Her computer tablet was slung across her shoulder, but she did not feel like learning what it had to teach her right now. She was restless; she wanted to feel the earth beneath her feet.

She wandered around aimlessly for awhile ending up at the practice room where some of the last batch of recruits where being shown more advanced fighting methods by Ronon.

She slid unnoticed into the room watching. Ronon was a patient instructor. He seemed to know if you were slacking or if you were truly having difficulties grasping what he was showing.

Many did not even notice she had entered the room, but Ronon acknowledged her presence with a flick of an eye. She leaned against the wall out of the way and listened to the steady, low rumble of his voice as he explained the fight sequence.

He walked the young marine through the steps and then stepped back. "Ready? First time through slow."

The marine nodded and Ronon attacked slowly letting the marine work through the unfamiliar sequence. Again, a little faster then again at the same speed.

"Good." Ronon nodded. "Pair up with Culson."

"Yes, Sir."

Ronon went through several others with varying levels of success then it was a female's turn. She was about Reanna's height and so was extremely unmatched against Ronon. She couldn't seem to get the sequence to flow with the difference in height and Ronon was getting frustrated.

"Why can't I try it with someone more my height?" She asked angrily.

"You think the Wraith or Genii will say 'oh send a short one against her'?" Ronon growled.

"It's not possible to do these moves with such a height difference." She snapped.

"Yes, it is." Reanna interrupted. "You just need to make it yours."

Ronon and the woman both looked at her. The woman slid a contemptible look down her slight frame. "Make it yours? Who are you, Mr. Miagi?"

"No, I am Reanna."

Ronon laughed at her concise answer. "You've been watching. You think you can show her the countermoves without hurting your leg?"

"Yes. You all coddle my leg too much." Coddle. She had learned that word from Rodney. She learned many words from Rodney. She knew moronic, imbecile and incompetent. She had also learned ingenious, wallflower, and voodoo.

"We all fear Carson's needles." Ronon rumbled and tapped his radio. "Dr. Beckett."

"Ronon?"

"Yeah, Reanna wants to help me demonstrate some moves and I wanted to get your okay first. It's all upper body."

"If you're sure her leg won't be strained, I've no objection."

"I'll be careful. Thanks, doc."

"Okay," he waved her onto the mat. "Slow first?"

"Oh, please. I am not one of them." Reanna tossed her own look of disdain at the awkward bunch.

"Still, they have to see what we do."

"Compromise. Third run through speed."

"You sure?"

"You think the meat eaters babied me?"

"Okay." Ronon moved at his top 'new recruit' speed toward her expecting to pull his punch and was surprised when she countered his moved smoothly, deflecting his hand and nearly scoring a hit before he blocked her.

When the sequence was done, she turned toward the woman. "Do you see?"

"You dropped down; made him come down to your level instead of reaching up to his. I get what you were saying now. The sequence is basically the same, but modified to work within your parameters."

"Parameters?"

"Your limits." Ronon explained.

"Exactly. I made him bend which shifts his balance in a way he is not use to while keeping the balance I am use to."

"You learned this on Jurassic?" Ronon asked impressed.

"No," she smirked. "I learned this watching Sgt. Merrick train."

"Sgt. Merrick?" Ronon asked.

"Yes," Reanna grinned evilly. "She is shorter than me and as fierce as you."

"Hmmm," Ronon responded neutrally.

"Could you just show me that grab and tug again?"

"Yes."

They showed her that portion again and then she was ready to try on her own. It took several attempts before she got the knack, but once she got it her eyes lit up with glee.

Leaving the training session, Reanna made her way to the mess for dinner. There she met up with several women who had become friends over the past couple of months.

She had an enjoyable meal with them and then decided that since Evan was again off world, she should get to bed early if she was to run before daybreak.

ooOoo

She was very glad she had went to bed early when Rodney appeared in her door way at three a.m.

"Ready?" he snapped when the door opened.

She blinked at him sleepily. "Yes, one minute." She disappeared into the bathroom yawning.

"Two minutes and counting." Rodney said caustically.

"Why are you mad at me?" She asked coming out of the bathroom dressed in a t-shirt and long shorts and tennis shoes.

"I'm not mad. Well, not at you. Carson." He waved her out the door and strode briskly down the hallway.

Frowning, she hurried after him. After a month she could walk without pain unless her leg was tired and then it would hurt a little. "Rodney?"

"Not in the mood." He cut her off and stepped into the transporter.

He slapped a destination and the doors opened to let them out on a corridor she hadn't seen before. Jaw set, he headed down the corridor to another set of doors. She trailed silently after him. She had learned in her time here that Dr. McKay would tell you what was bothering him on his timetable not yours.

The doors slid open and he stomped out several feet and then began bending and twisting. Reanna looked around. They were obviously outside as the pre-dawn sky spread out above her, but she still felt surrounded by walls. Marching out from each side were tall walls that went on for some distance. Far in the distance she saw open sky.

Confused at what Rodney was doing, she watched him quietly.

He sighed. "Stretch. Like me or your leg muscles will cramp."

Not truly understanding what he was talking about she mimicked him. Stretching long unused muscles, she felt them resist the motions.

When they were finished. He looked at her and then off in the distance. "Look. I run alone or with Sheppard or Ronon and never around other people. I…I'm not graceful about it and don't like doing it, but I know if I can't keep up with the team then I put them in danger so I run."

He stuck a finger in her face. "One laugh, one chuckle or snide remark about how I run and Carson finds you another running mate. Understood?"

"I would not make fun of you, Rodney. Not ever." Reanna replied earnestly. This was the gift-giver, the life-saver, the loneliness-ender. She would never be cruel or hurt him in any way.

Rodney stared at her for a moment or two. "No, you wouldn't, would you? Okay, well, then. Here we go."

He began jogging slowly. Reanna matched him wincing slightly as her weight hit her leg.

"You okay?" Rodney asked quickly showing he was paying more attention to her than he appeared to be.

"Yes. It just hurts a little when I land on it. I will be fine."

Rodney grunted and picked up the pace a little. This pace was actually a little easier on her leg for which she was thankful. Minutes passed and he shifted from a fast jog to a slow run. She grinned at the familiar feel of wind in her hair.

They were moving at a fairly decent clip when they cleared the buildings on their left and Reanna saw where they were. Stunned at the endless ocean spread out before her she stopped, staring as the sun rose above the horizon.

"Reanna?" Rodney asked concerned at her sudden stop. "Are you okay? Reanna?"

"It's beautiful." She exhaled. She moved slowly to the edge and stared down. The waves mesmerized her as they surged against the pylons.

"Hey! Careful!" Rodney grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards. "You fall in and you'd be pulled under the city before we could rescue you."

Reanna saw true panic in his eyes. "Sorry. I just never saw it so close before."

"It is incredible, isn't it?" He smiled. "The view is one of the reasons I run out here instead of in the corridors. And speaking of running."

They took off again. At first Reanna thought his pace extremely slow and chaffed at staying at his side, but by the time they finished he was in much better shape than she was.

He was breathing heavily and sweating, but she was shaking from the exertion and her leg was quivering with pain and exhaustion. He was 'walking it off' and she was following him when her leg gave out dumping her to the floor.

"Let me see." He demanded dropping beside her and reaching for the leg.

"No!" She jerked away from him. "I'm okay. Just…weak."

"If its been injured, I need to see."

"No." Her hand clamped down on the shorts covering her leg. She twisted and got her good leg under her and stood up. She allowed him to help her get her balance, but adamantly refused to let him see her leg.

Rodney caught a brief glimpse of the leg as she struggled for balance and saw three angry red scars. Vanity, he thought. Then he thought of why he ran alone. "Okay, fine I won't look, but you need to. Check and make sure that you haven't torn anything and that there isn't any bleeding."

He turned from her and waited while she grudgingly checked. "Everything is fine." She said tightly.

"Good." He tapped his earpiece. "Carson. We've finished our run and she is headed for the infirmary now so you can check on her leg. It gave out on her at the end and I thought it'd be best if you checked it."

Reanna glared at him. Now she would have to go to the infirmary or Carson would put out an alert for her.

"I understand what 'fine' means. I do work with Sheppard and Ronon. Carson wants you to go straight there." Rodney studied her. "Never mind, I'll go with you."

Twenty minutes later Rodney handed her over to Carson in the infirmary. She hopped up onto the exam table and leaned back on her hands while he examined her leg with gentle hands.

"I think it's okay. The muscles just aren't use to being exerted anymore. Here, take these." He handed her some pain pills. "Take two now, two later today if it still hurts and then two tomorrow after your run."

Obediently, she swallowed the two pills and limped back to her room for a shower.

She was in the mess eating waffles with strawberries and whip cream when Sgt. Merrick found her.

"Thanks a lot, Reanna." Sgt. Mary Merrick huffed sitting across from her.

"For what?" Reanna asked bewildered.

"Mentioning my name and my altered techniques to Ronon." She groaned. "He's decided I need to spar with him so he can learn them. And I'm to show the shorter recruits how to be adaptive."

Reanna chuckled. "Sparring with Ronon will keep you alert."

"I suppose." She grimaced. "I have to go start my shift. See ya."

"Bye."

The next morning she was ready when he showed up. He grunted and turned and headed down the corridor. She a smile she followed him. This morning he hit a different destination. The transporters opened onto a different pier.

Silently, they stretched and started jogging. Today she was ready for the pain. Carson had told her to expect it for the next several days as her body adjusted to the increased physical activity. He had also given her two pain pills to take after the run.

Rodney was right. He was not very graceful when running. Jogging he didn't look too bad, but when running he was awkward looking. He was all flying legs and arms with very little grace at all, but he had long legs that ate up the distance and such stubborn determination not to be a liability that it was impossible for her to even think snide remarks.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

After a week of silent running, Rodney broke the quiet. "You know I feel responsible for you, right?"

She glanced at him. "Yes. Like an uncle."

"Uncle?" He looked startled.

"Yes, everyone says you act as though you are my uncle. So does John and Radek and Carson."

"Where do people come up with this stuff?" He huffed.

"You are my favorite 'uncle'." She smiled impishly at him.

"Really?" He looked inordinately pleased. "Fine, whatever, like an uncle and even though I'm busy you can come talk to me whenever you have a question?"

She tossed him a look. Many times she had been told in no uncertain terms to get out.

"Okay, unless I'm working on something delicate or dangerous." He had yelled at her a few times when what they were doing in the lab was dangerous.

"Yes."

"Are you happy here? Making friends?"

Where was this coming from she wondered. He knew she had friends. He had introduced her to several of them himself or had John do it. Did he know something she didn't or had she done something wrong? "Perhaps we should quit running?"

"No, no," he gasped. "Running makes talking easier."

She didn't understand that statement since he was gasping for air, but she didn't question him on it.

"I am happy and yes I am making friends."

"Female friends?"

"Yes."

"Good. It's just…Teyla thought you looked unhappy the other day."

She had been unhappy. Unhappy for no other reason than she wanted something more than kisses from Evan and did not know what it was or how to ask about it. Friends, he said. Somehow that wasn't seeming like enough anymore.

Rodney was silent awhile getting his breath back she thought until the next question.

"You and Major Lorne," he glanced at her quick and away again uneasily, "just friends?"

"Yes," She dodged around a metal bench. "Why?"

They were past the halfway mark running across the end of the pier. She could now run easily with him with no twinges of pain until near the end. Soon she knew she could progress pass him, but she found she liked running with him. She actually found him soothing when pacing her.

"Just wanted to be sure," he flushed darker than his usual exertion color, "that you two weren't…that he wasn't…" Rodney stuttered to a halt verbally and physically. "Why do I get picked to ask these questions?" He walked back and forth agitatedly.

"Because you feel responsible for me?"

"Mmmm, yes, that's probably it. Which is strange in and of itself. I don't take responsibility for people as a rule. I generally believe people should take care of themselves."

"I can."

"Yes, right. Sure you can in a fight or living off the land, but…"

Reanna walked in slow circles keeping her muscles fluid while waiting. "We are just friends, Rodney."

"Your clothes." He said abruptly. "They stay on when you two are together?"

She blinked at him. "Why wouldn't they?"

"No reason," he babbled. "No reason at all. Stupid question. Let's run."

She recalled Evan's comment. 'Like sex, Reanna. These guys could talk you into having sex with them and make you then it was the proper thing to do because you don't know our culture yet.'

"We are not having sex, Rodney." He swung toward her wide-eyed and embarrassed. She flushed as well.

"You…you know about sex?" He stuttered.

"Evan warned me that some of the men may try to convince me that some things were proper when they weren't."

Rodney's eyes narrowed. "He did, did he?"

"Yes. He said friends did not do things that men and women do to create babies and I was not to let anyone convince me otherwise."

Now they were both embarrassed and Reanna understood why he had said running made talking easier. This would be easier if she was running and not having to look him in the face.

"Um, well, good. I knew Major Lorne was a good man."

"Yes, he is." Reanna wisely did not mention the friendly kissing because she now saw that Evan was right: they would not understand.

Finished with the run they went to their separate quarters to shower and change. They then met at the mess for breakfast. As they entered they saw the rest of Rodney's team and Major Lorne sitting at a table having what appeared to be a serious discussion.

Curious, they hurriedly got breakfast and joined them at the table.

"Is it alright for me to join you?" Reanna knew that sometimes military things were secret and that not anyone could join the conversation.

"Reanna," Evan smiled up at her, his eyes lighting with that glow that was just for her. "Yes, sit down. We were just talking about the dwindling supply of meat."

"We need to hunt and were trying to decide if we should hunt the mainland or another world."

"Mainland's closer." Ronon voiced his opinion.

"Yes, but if this continues long-term we may want to leave the animals here for when we really need them."

"Hunt here this time; another world next time."

"I would like to help." Reanna said determined to start repaying the debt to these people.

"I'm not sure Carson is ready for you to go hunting yet." John replied.

"I have been running for a week now. I should be able to handle a hunt."

John looked over at Rodney. "How's she doing on that running?"

"Keeps up with me with barely a wince now."

"And I can do stairs if I take my time."

"And keep it to three flights or less." Evan expounded on her statement with a stern look.

She frowned at him and started eating her breakfast. He chuckled and turned back to his breakfast.

"Okay, we'll hunt the mainland this time. Teyla if any of your people would like to join us they would be appreciated."

"I will ask John. I am sure that several of the young hunters will welcome the chance to hone their skills."

Reanna looked up at him expectantly.

John sighed. "I will ask Carson. If he says yes, I don't have a problem. If he says no, then no it is."

She sighed and nodded knowing Carson would say no.

Carson said no. It was too soon. He didn't want to stress the leg and lose what progress they had made.

ooOo

She was sulking out on one of the balconies off the mess. John, Ronon, Teyla, Evan, and several other marines and even a couple of engineers who hunted on Earth were on the mainland sneaking up on unsuspecting game and she was here surrounded by water doing nothing. Even wounded she knew she was a better hunter than some of them. She didn't like having to obey others. Hadn't she took care of herself for years now? Hadn't she survived where others died?

"I wonder how much longer Dr. Weir is going to let her stay?" An unknown voice filtered through the doorway.

"I don't know. She's been here for months eating our food, using our supplies. I doubt Dr. Weir will let her stay much longer. Surely she's about well."

"I hear she's running with Dr. McKay so how injured can she still be?"

"That could hardly be called running, but still I wouldn't think very injured at all. We can't afford someone who doesn't contribute so I doubt she'll be here much longer."

The voices faded as the two people wandered out of the immediate area. Reanna remained still, stunned at what she'd heard. Hurt. They were going to make her leave because she didn't contribute? She offered and offered and they kept telling her not yet, to wait, to heal when really they just wanted her gone. Where would she go? Where would they send her?

Pain sliced through her chest and tears spilled down her cheeks. Blinking them away she threaded her way through the maze of tables not hearing her name being called by one of her friends.

Once in the corridor she began running. Running although she had no where to run to, no way out of the city. Blindly, she fled the pain that built inside her heart.

She sought sanctuary. A place where she could weep and no one would hear her. She ignored the searing pain in her leg as she climbed higher and higher. At the top she crumpled to the floor not seeing the magnificent view spread out before her. She wept until she could weep no more and then she fell into an exhausted slumber.

ooOoo

"Reanna? Reanna, wake up." She was being gently shaken.

She blinked groggily and peered up at Evan. "Evan, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" He asked incredulously. "We've been hunting for you half the night and I find you at the top of the tower passed out on the floor and you ask me what's wrong?"

"Sleeping." She yawned and sat up with a moan as stiff muscles complained.

"Reanna, what are you doing up here?" Worry put an edge in his voice.

"You are mad?" Reanna flinched back slightly.

"No, I was worried half to death when we couldn't find you."

At first she didn't remember why she was up here and then she remembered the conversation. "Dr. Weir is going to make me leave." She said raggedly with a little sob.

"What? I can't believe that." Evan helped her up onto the nearby seat. "When did she tell you that?"

"Not her." Reanna stared into the darkness. "Others were talking. Saying since I did not contribute Dr. Weir was only waiting until I was well to make me leave." Tears trickled down her face.

Evan quietly tapped his earpiece. "This is Major Lorne. I found her."

"Top of the East Tower." He winced as the doc shouted, 'what the bloody…' "I don't know yet, Doc. I'm talking to her now."

A pause. "I'll try, Doc, but you know how she is about it." Evan grimaced.

"Reanna, listen to me." He reached out and rubbed her chilled arm. "Last I heard Dr. Weir was not opposed to you staying. People talk about things they don't know anything about."

Reanna turned toward him. Small, lost, and desolate she silently begged him for assurance. "I don't have to leave?"

"I'm sure Rodney would be one of the first to know and he wouldn't take that decision quietly."

"He wouldn't?"

"Are you kidding? He treats you like a favorite niece. Dr. Weir would get an earful, a loud, belligerent, caustic earful, if she was to decide you had to go."

"So I do not have to leave?"

"Not as far as I know. You can always ask Dr. Weir."

"She is most important person here. I can not just walk up to her and ask her."

"She is important, but she is also available. You can go to her office and ask if you can talk to her and if she has time she'll talk to you."

"I have to do this alone?" Reanna asked tremulously.

He grinned. "You want me to go with you?"

"Would you?"

"Yeah, why not. Now Doc wants me to see how much damage you've done to your leg."

"No."

"Re, you could have really hurt it coming up here."

"You think my legs are pretty." She lightly rubbed the injured leg. "It is not; it is ugly. You won't like them anymore."

"Your leg isn't ugly. It's injured. I'll still like your legs." She could hear the smile in his voice.

She bit her lips, shaking her head. "No, it will always look like this. Ugly and…and…" She sobbed, burying her head in her hands.

"Re, look at me." Evan knelt in front of her and tenderly pulled her hands away. He brushed his thumbs across her cheekbones wiping away the tears. "I will always like your legs. Long, lean, seeming to go on forever. A few scars isn't going to change that. Let me make sure you aren't hurt."

She sniffled and searched his eyes. She shut hers and nodded. She felt him gently push the pant leg up out of the way and felt him tense.

"See," she whispered, "hideous."

"No," he murmured running his hand down her leg and back up marveling at the silkiness. "Badly hurt. I didn't know it was this severe. No wonder the Doc is worried."

His fingers drifted light as a feather between the scars. The skin wasn't feverish and it wasn't bleeding. He tapped his earpiece. "Dr. Beckett, this is Major Lorne."

"Major Lorne, how is she?"

"Well, it isn't bleeding and the skin isn't feverish. What else do I need to check?"

"Press down lightly along the sides of the scars and see if there's any swelling."

Cautiously, Evan pressed down the length of the scars. "Doesn't seem to be, Doc."

"Alright. Let's get her to the infirmary where I can run a scan."

"I'll have her there as soon as possible. Lorne out."

He looked up in time to catch the longing in her eyes. "Re?"

She reached down and stroked his face then leaned down and kissed him softly. She moaned against his lips and with a strangled sound he leaned closer and deepened the kiss, his tongue slid past her parted lips, tasting her. Oh man, she tasted so good!

He broke the kiss long enough to take in air and then he was kissing her again and she had her arms around his neck pulling him in deeper. His hand glided up her side stroking her ribs and the swell of her breast before gliding back down to rest on her waist.

Exerting more will power than he had thought he possessed he broke the kiss. Resting his forehead on hers he drew in a shuddering breath. "We better go."

"Yes," she replied breathlessly.

He shifted and they were kissing again, feather light brushes of lips against lips, gentle nips and tugs before he captured her mouth and lost himself in the pleasure of kissing her.

She moaned and slid forward wanting more contact. She slid off the seat onto her knees. Pain jolted up her leg causing her to cry out and jerk backwards.

Evan cursed and swept her up into his arms. How could he have forgotten she was hurt? How could he have forgotten that they could only be friends?

She buried her face in his shoulder and tried not to cry out when pain jolted up her leg. She remembered the feel of him. The difference in those last two kisses. "Evan, those weren't friend kisses, were they?"

"Not now Re."

His voice sounded pained and harsh. She was silent until they reached the transporter. He stepped in. "Push the button, Re."

The doors slid shut enclosing them in the tiny area. "Evan?"

He stared grimly at the wall. "Push the button, Re."

Angry suddenly, she whacked his chest. "Put me down then."

"No."

She whacked him with every word. "Put…me…down."

"No."

She tried to get out of his arms struggling until finally he let her go. No sooner than she was on her own two feet than he pressed her against the wall and had captured her mouth again. He kissed her hard and hungrily, plundering her mouth, devouring and demanding.

Instead of fighting him, she surrendered, returning his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gripped his hair. She felt his body change against her, felt something prod her belly.

He broke the kiss, gasping for air. "No, Re they weren't friendly kisses, but I know I have to remain just a friend."

"Why?" She asked, confused.

He took in her kiss swollen lips, her glazed eyes, her flushed skin. His thumb brushed over her lower lip and across her cheek. "Because you have to ask why."

He reached past her and pushed the dot for the infirmary. Moments later he swept her back into his arms and stalked stone-faced down to the infirmary and deposited her on an examination bed and walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

John, Teyla, Rodney and Ronon stopped and stared at the gathering in the mess. Several tables had been pulled into a semi-circle around Reanna's table. Ten to fifteen people were seated listening to her.

Moving closer they discovered she was answering questions about life on Jurassic World. She smiled shyly at them as they insinuated themselves into the group.

"Colonel Sheppard," one of the support staff, Stan Engles, called out. "Please tell her it is okay to tell us about how Dr. McKay saved your lives."

Rodney flushed and looked nervous. Sheppard's team gazed at the hapless man silently. Everyone knew that they did not discuss what happened in the field outside the group. Everyone also thought that it was to avoid embarrassing Dr. McKay since none of the other teams had the policy.

John looked around the group of sharks and then at Reanna. She returned his gaze with a clear, honest one of her own. She had a story of McKay saving their lives? This should be good. John smirked at Rodney. "I'm sure Rodney won't mind his bravado being told this once."

"Surely you all have better things to do." Rodney snapped, standing up. Things had finally settled down over him and how many of the new people he'd made cry and go home now here was another opportunity to ridicule and harrass Rodney McKay.

"Sit down, Rodney." Ronon pulled him back into the chair. "I'd like to hear the story." Ronon knew how Reanna looked up to Rodney. There was no way she was setting him up to be ridiculed or humiliated. Somehow she had gotten it in her head that he had saved them. At the very least it would be entertaining and best an enlightening view of how a stranger viewed him.

Rodney sat down grumpily. He didn't complain though when Ronon gave him an amused, but protective look.

Reanna was glad that she could tell the story. She had heard many people speak derogatorily about Rodney. She had heard many negative things said to and about him. No one had believed her when she said that Rodney had saved the team's lives. Now she could tell the story and his team mates were here to verify the truth of it.

"I am picking berries and hear the Circle open so I make my way to the clearing arriving in time to see the four of them disappear into the forest. So I follow them, staying out of sight, as they make their way through the forest. They're moving very carefully, watching to make sure nothing surprises them. The fog is thick in the forest hiding things close to the ground. When they come across the tiny grazers they stop and watch them for several minutes, smiling and talking softly."

She saw John shift a little at the telling and realized he didn't like people knowing he was soft-hearted.

"Eventually they make it to the clearing of the huge horned ones."

"Triceratops." John clarified.

"Yes." Reanna nodded. "I hear the slight rustling of the stalking hunters and I am certain that they will be killed quickly as most who come to that world are. Then I see Rodney look at something in his hand…"

"Scanner."

Reanna glares at him. "He looks at the scanner and sees the danger. He quickly explains to the others and gets them to follow him away from the path and behind a giant felled tree for safety."

"I watch from the safety of a tree. Very high off the ground where it is safe. They hide until the forest says it is safe to come out."

"The forest said it was safe?" A scientist sneered at her.

"Yeah," Ronon backed her up. "If a dangerous predator is nearby everything in the forest goes silent. No bird calls, no squirrels moving around; nothing. When the predator passes by and its safe the normal noises return."

"Oh." The scientist actually looked bemused at the idea.

Reanna frowned at the interruption of her story. "They begin heading back to the Circle walking in the path created by the horned ones. I run from limb to limb jumping easily from tree to tree in the huge forest because they grow so close together. I did not know if they would harm me or not so I was staying out of sight. Before long the ground began to tremble and I froze – frightened. The ground jumping could only mean the BIG meat-eater was coming!"

"T-Rex. Huge." John adds. "About fifteen, twenty feet tall."

"I run forward to warn them, but then I remember other strangers in the forest who had not….been kind and so I stop and stay hidden in the trees."

She paused and reached for her drink and took a long swallow letting the suspense build. Even McKay's team mates are intrigued by now at her rendition of events. They hadn't been aware that she had seen them that day.

"Then, just went I thought they would be caught in the open and be torn apart, Rodney again looks at the scanner and tells the others to follow him and leads them off the path into hiding. I hold on tight to the tree branch while the whole tree shakes as violently as the ground as the meat-eater comes into view. It passes right underneath the branch I am on. I can smell the death that follows it and see its evil eyes as it looks around. It sniffs the air puzzled at the new smell. Curious and hungry it swings its head back and forth and then steps off the path in their direction.

Suddenly, Rodney begins moving cautiously through the dense foliage. I see the rest of them follow Rodney as he fades back into the forest staying under palm fronds and ferns and dodging around the trees. Cover by cover Rodney leads them away from the meat-eater, but the meat-eater is persistent. Never does Rodney make a wrong step. Always he finds the next bit of cover to hide his friends behind. The meat-eater though keeps following the strange smell breaking small felled trees and crushing foliage underneath his feet."

Rodney stared at her unable to believe this skewed version of what happened. He tilted his head and looked over at Teyla and Sheppard. Teyla is composed and listening intently, but her eyes glitter and Rodney has spent enough time with her to know that its humor in those brown eyes. Sheppard is sprawled back in his chair eying Rodney with that lazy grin. Reanna is giving him enough fodder to poke at Rodney for months to come.

Rodney groaned silently and covered his face with his hand. Ronon leaned close and whispered, 'my hero' in his ear earning himself a baleful glare.

"Slowly, cautiously I follow staying in the trees watching as they try to shake the relentless meat-eater. It is getting late and I can tell they are getting tired, but Rodney keeps going refusing to give up on getting his team to safety. They go behind an outcropping and over a small rise and talk quietly and then they smear themselves with dirt to hide their scent.

They leave the small depression which was in no way safe and sprint over a small rise and that's when their luck changes."

By now everyone is leaning forward, caught up in her story. They could almost see Sheppard's team dodging through the woods with the determined T-Rex behind them refusing to give up the chase.

"The meat-eater finally caught sight of them as they run for cover. It roars its dominance and hunger and begins running toward them. They begin running as fast as they can dodging plants and tree stumps, jumping logs and ducking under fallen trees. Rodney is trying desperately to get his friends to safety and they, they are following him without question knowing, I believe, that he will not fail them.

The meat-eater is racing after them crashing through the forest, knocking down the smaller trees and crushing ferns. Every step jarring the ground and trees nearly knocking them off their feet, but they do not give up.

Ahead of them is a giant up-rooted tree. The roots are long and hang to the ground, but if you look close you can see there is a hollow underneath the roots. Rodney sees the hollow and dives under the exposed roots. Teyla quickly follows him. John and Ronon hesitates just a moment and then dives in after them. Now they are safely hidden and quiet so the meat-eater can neither see nor smell nor hear them."

Teyla and Rodney both flush a little at the telling of their 'dive' for in truth they had both stumbled and fell head long into the hole they hadn't even seen.

"The meat-eater growls and roars in frustration as its prey simply drops off from sight and smell. It tramples the bushes and slams into nearby trees in anger trying to startle them into flight. Unable to see them under the roots and unable to smell them over the rich dirt smell the meat-eater finally gives up with a loud snort and moves off to find other prey.

Soon Ronon emerges and checks the surroundings before allowing the others to emerge. They looked around and then Rodney looks at the scanner and he says something to Ronon and Ronon starts walking back along the path the meat-eater had made leading them back toward the Gate."

She looks at around the crowd which had grown during her story and grins. "And that is how Rodney saved their lives on Jurassic." She beamed at him glad to tell of his heroics.

Rodney tried not to squirm under the disbelieving stares. His team mates aren't saying anything to refute her and as long as he doesn't get too puffed up he may escape public humiliation so he crossed his arms and leaned back in the seat not saying anything.

One of the computer techs asked derisively, "Is that what really happened?"

Three impassive gazes spear him. "You do not believe Reanna?" Teyla asked in a deceptively mild voice.

"Well, it is kind of hard to believe McKay did all that?" Someone else retorted.

"Why?" Ronon rumbled. "Been on Sheppard's team since the beginning."

"Well, it happened just like that." Sheppard drawled standing up.

"Right. So why didn't Dr. McKay say anything about it?" A sneering voice from the crowd asked.

"McKay isn't the braggart that some people are. He knows how valuable a team member he is and so do we." Sheppard replied curtly. "We don't brag on him because he embarrasses easily."

That was quite believable since Rodney was flushed a dark red at the moment. He could not believe how many opportunities and digs Sheppard was letting slide by. And that Reanna had really interpreted the events the way she had was mind-boggling. No one that knew him would…that was it of course, she didn't know him that well and hadn't understood what was being said on the planet. Huh, she really looked at him like he was a leader, someone who saved his friends lives. She actually believed he was someone to be admired and respected.

He stood up with the rest of his team and walked out of the mess surrounded by people who protected him not only from bullets, but from verbal potshots and character assassination. Stunned at the idea of someone actually looking up to him the way Reanna did.

"What do you have against Major Lorne?" Ronon asked out of the blue as they moved down the corridor.

"What? Nothing, Major Lorne's a good guy for a grunt." Rodney replied startled.

Ronon grunted, but didn't say anything he just waited for the continuance he knew was coming.

"I just don't like the way he's romancing Reanna. I mean the girl's hasn't been around civilized people since she was ten except her parents and they died when she was fourteen. And then there's the two men who raped her."

"Maybe he'd be good for her."

Rodney turned his head sideways and stared at Ronon incredulously. "You kidding, right?"

"No."

"If, I repeat if, he was content to remain just friends then he would be good for her because he'd intimidate other men into leaving her alone as well, but he isn't, I can tell." Rodney snorted. "Everyone can tell that. The man gets absolutely goofy looking when she's around!"

"He wouldn't hurt her, Rodney."

"Not intentionally, no. And not physically; I know that, but there are other kinds of hurt, Ronon. Worse kinds." Rodney said the last bitterly.

Ronon looked at him intently. He knew Rodney had been bullied and teased and used in the past, but this was the first time that he had let so much pain and bitterness show.

"He won't hurt her."

"And how exactly do you know that?" Rodney snapped testily.

"I recognize the look in his eyes." Ronon said seriously. "I used to look at Melana that way."

Rodney's eyes widened. "You think he's in love?"

Ronon shrugged. "Don't think he knows it yet, but yeah. I think so."

Rodney groaned. "This just gets better and better."

"I don't see the problem."

"The last two men who frightened her got fed to saber-tooth tigers."

"No tigers here."

"There are plenty of ways she could take out someone that scared her."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Evan had been gone for three weeks. On his request, Sheppard had assigned him to the Belaran digs. They had discovered vast ruins practically intact and the archaeologists and linguists were going crazy cataloging and translating them. If all went well, they would be very happily busy for several months.

Sheppard had taken one look at the tense, conflicted face of his SiC and had asked if he wanted to talk about it.

Major Lorne had wisely declined. Personal reasons, he had said. Going stir crazy in the city, he had said. Sheppard had suspicions that 'personal reasons' meant Reanna and 'going stir crazy' meant horny and frustrated, but didn't push it. Like with many things around the city, he didn't really want to know. If he didn't officially 'know' then he didn't have to act and his SiC didn't have to get his butt kicked by Ronon.

At first Reanna had moped around the city looking forlorn and bereft. Then at Evan's continued absence she had begun to socialize, stubbornly refusing to admit that she missed him. By the third week she was quietly mad. Angry at his avoidance, angry that she missed him so much, angry that she felt like a big part of her was on the other side of the Gate.

Sheppard watched Major Lorne come through the Gate and sweep the room. Relief or was that disappointment flickered across his face before he saw Sheppard watching him and pulled the mask over his emotions. Apparently, three weeks apart hadn't cooled the fire, Sheppard thought, amused.

"Colonel," Major Lorne advanced across the room, "I'm glad to announce the Belaran digs are mind-numbingly boring."

"Boring?" Dr. Simmons exclaimed behind him. "Boring? How can you possibly find the ruins boring?"

Lorne rolled his eyes and Sheppard smirked as Dr. Simmons went on. "There are several buildings linked into a compound. The majority of them are still intact. There are all kinds of research notes and archived information that we haven't even had time to look at yet. We are learning about a period of Ancient history that we never even was aware of. They had so many projects in progress on Belaran that it'll be months before we even get them all cataloged. We think, though," Dr. Simmons grinned excitedly at the two obviously bored men, "that we found an account of how the Wraith came into existence and," he held up a finger, "even you two will like this part, the scientific notes on how to possibly eradicate them."

"What? Eradicate them?" Sheppard was suddenly alert and focused.

"Then why didn't they eradicate them?" Major Lorne asked the simple and straight-forward military question.

"Because they were too busy getting their about-to-be-ascended butts kicked." Dr. McKay interjected joining them. "Like most things the Ancients did, they never got around to finishing it and most likely it won't work anyway." McKay sounded disgusted and smugly superior as he looked over at Lorne. "Major Lorne, nice vacation?"

"Yes, Sir." Major Lorne replied, military bearing hiding his nervousness and his weariness and loneliness. He could tell by the look in Dr. McKay's eyes that he knew exactly why Lorne had went to Belaran. "Nice, warm sunny days. No one trying to kill or capture us, not even a small skirmish."

McKay searched him with narrowed eyes. "Dr. Simmons you have briefs to write up." He ordered without glancing at the scientist.

"Yes, Dr. McKay, indeed I do." Dr. Simmons understood the dismissal if not the reason behind it and scurried off.

"She's missed you." McKay said bluntly, crossing his arms and looking irritated.

"She has?" Major Lorne's mouth twitched at the corners before he got it under control.

McKay's intense eyes flicked to his mouth and back to his eyes. "Yes, she has and don't play dumb, Major. Remember what I said about acclimating. I think I'll see if Ronon is done intimidating the grunts." He turned and walked away.

"He isn't as oblivious as people think." Sheppard replied with a chuckle at Lorne's dumbstruck look.

"I haven't done anything, Sir." Lorne stated quickly.

"No, but you had to leave for three weeks not to." Sheppard gave him a penetrating stare.

Lorne flushed under his commanding officer's gaze. "Is everyone aware of my private life, Sir?" Lorne ground out well aware they were in the Gate room.

"The two of you are fairly obvious, Major." Sheppard drawled. "By the way, she is training the female non-military personnel in basic defensive maneuvers in training room 3." Sheppard said over his shoulder as he sauntered off.

Evan took a deep breath and let it out. He was well aware of his narrow escape and the warnings of both Dr. McKay and Colonel Sheppard. They both were as protective as fathers, no he'd already be in the infirmary, more like uncles over a favorite niece, but blast it! He _liked_ her! Really liked her!

He knew he should shower, eat, and go to sleep. He should heed their warnings and distance himself. He should most definitely stay away from training room 3.

Fifteen minutes later he was watching her patiently teach a female medical technician to block and counter. The technician would block just fine, but would pull the counter move. Reanna moved gracefully adjusting her stances to accommodate her much improved, but still injured leg.

"You are pulling your punch." Reanna stated calmly although Evan could tell she was frustrated. "I barely felt that and if we were really battling it would not have deterred me in the least."

"I'm supposed to heal injuries not cause them." The technician said waspishly.

"You aren't supposed to die having the life sucked out of you!" Reanna snapped back brutally. "You would let someone inflict injury on you, perhaps kill you because you are too morally sensitive to defend yourself? You would let others die because you refuse to stop an enemy?"

The technician paled, but remained stubborn.

Reanna sighed. "You are suppose to save your patients, yes?"

The techs brow furrowed. "Yes?"

Reanna caught sight of Evan, "Major Lorne is badly injured." She waved him into the room and indicated he should lie down against the wall behind the tech. "And I am intent on killing him." She sounded as if she really might be. "You are the only obstacle in my way."

Reanna struck at the tech and the tech blocked and countered. "Better." Reanna said. "Again. Stop me from harming one in your care."

Reanna launched herself at the technician and surprisingly the woman responded fiercely, hard enough to knock the unprepared Reanna off her feet.

"Reanna!" Evan and the tech shouted rushing toward her.

Reanna sat up, shaking Evan's hand off her arm. "I am fine." She looked daggers at him.

Sheppard and McKay had set him up. Sent him right into the lion's den. 'Missed him'? 'Training room 3'. Right! She was furious with him.

She smiled up at the tech and took the proffered hand to gain her feet. "Very good, Pamela. I believe you just saved the major's life. We will continue tomorrow." She nodded at Evan and swept out of the training room.

Pamela looked at him like he was an insect she'd like to squash. "Men," she muttered and stalked out.

Evan was pretty certain he'd rather face Ronon at the moment rather than chase her down so he went to his room and showered. He had just finished and was toweling his hair dry when his door chimed and swooshed open.

Puzzled, he stepped out into his room to see a furious Reanna pacing in his living quarters. "Reanna?"

"You just leave. You don't say goodbye? You ask John to get you out of the city for a few weeks? Then you pop into my training session like I should be glad to see you?" She whirled around to glare at him and froze at the sight of skin; so much bare, wet skin with only a short towel covering any of it.

"My face is up a little bit." Evan teased.

She brought dazed eyes up to his. Desire hit him in the gut when he saw the heat in her eyes. His body tightened uncomfortably and his hands shook in an effort to remain where he was and not wrap himself around her.

"This is why I left." He said in a thick voice, not moving any closer to her. "We seem to be having a problem with the friend's only concept."

"Maybe we should…"

"Don't." He interrupted hoarsely. "I didn't get out of the Gate room before I had two very thinly veiled warnings to keep my hands off of you."

"They have no right!" She snapped. "I am a grown woman!"

"You are definitely physically a grown woman." His forest green eyes darkened and dilated as they swept her from head to toe and back up. "But you are the only one who thinks you know what you're doing here."

"Everyone says I don't understand and yet no one will tell me anything! You think I can't handle adult things. You are all overbearing men!" She shouted angrily and turned and ran from his room.

"Overbearing men?" Evan rubbed his face. Perhaps he should go back to the Belaran digs. He thought about what she said as he made his way to the mess. They were treating her like a child. Telling her no and not explaining why 'no' was the best answer.

He sat with friends and got caught up on everything that happened during his three week stint at the digs then when he thought she had time enough to calm down he hunted her down.

He found her on one of the westerly balconies. "Reanna, can I talk to you?" He asked unsure of his welcome.

"You are going to tell me again I am too young to understand?" She snapped angrily.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "No, I thought I'd tell you what no one wants to."

Reanna turned to face him and he saw the tears sparkling on her face. "Fine," she lifted her chin. "Tell me why we should not be more than friends, Major Lorne."

He winced; she was still angry. "There is definitely chemistry…attraction between us and if you were anyone else I wouldn't be being this gallant. I'd be making very passionate love to you."

"Then why aren't you? What makes me different than other women?"

He sighed. She didn't understand as much as she thought she understood. He crossed over and leaned against the railing next to her. "When you first got here we didn't know anything about you so once you started talking we tried to put together your past. Colonel Sheppard's team, Dr. Weir, Dr. Beckett and myself." He looked down self-consciously then made himself look her in the eye. "Dr. McKay told us about the two men who hurt you."

Confused gray eyes searched his looking for understanding. Disjointed memories slid past her mind's eyes. The two men entering her, hurting her, filling her with hot fluid. They had hurt her over and over again.

Her face paled and she swallowed hard. "That was not making love. You would not do those things." she whispered.

"No," he shook his head. "I would never hurt you." He reached up and gently pushed a silken strand of hair back. "But what they did to you and what people do for pleasure is physically the same thing. It's just the emotions behind the act that makes it feel different."

"No." She backed up a step. "Not the same!"

He saw the pain and hurt and denial in her face. "Reanna, why do you think you flinch from men?"

"No. My father would not hurt my mother." She shook her head violently. "No."

"No, he wouldn't. When two people want to find pleasure with each other it doesn't hurt, but when one of them doesn't, when one is forced then your body fights the act and it does hurt."

"And you want to do this?" Her eyes searched his frantically. He couldn't want to hurt her! Not Evan.

"Yes and by the way you are reacting to me your body is saying that you want me too."

She looked so pale and frightened he regretted telling her, but she was right. She had the right to know. She couldn't grow up if they didn't let her. "I knew they hurt you badly. I knew you would be frightened at the thought. That's why I kept trying to keep us on a friendship level."

"I…" she moved away from the railing. "I need to think about what you are saying." She fled the balcony.

He sighed and turned to look out over the water. He sighed and dropped his head. He was so getting his butt kicked.

Confused, Reanna sought her friends. She found Lissa, Pamela and Alison in the rec room watching Ghost Rider.

They looked up as she approached them. "Reanna? What's wrong, honey?" They asked taking in her pallor and tremors.

"I need to talk to you all. Please. Now. Privately."

"Alright." They all went to Pamela's room since it was closest.

As soon as the door shut Alison whirled around. "What did he do?"

"What are you talking about, Alison?" Lizza queried.

"Major Lorne."

"Reanna?" Pamela asked, sitting next to Reanna on the loveseat.

"He told me what no one else would." Reanna was shaking hard and tears tracked down her face. She looked at her friends. "Tell me about making love."

"You mean the actual physical act?" Lissa asked gently.

"What did he say?" Alison wondered how much trouble she'd be in for kicking her team leaders butt.

"He said we needed to remain friends." She drew in a ragged breath. "He said…he said that I wasn't ready for more.

"He turned you down?" Alison might not have to kick his butt.

Reanna nodded. "When I wouldn't accept that answer he told me that…that…" she shook her head. "Just tell me." She whispered desperately.

The three women looked at each other unsure of how to tell her what she wanted to know without upsetting her even further.

"Honey, do you even know about the male body and how men react around women?"

"I know men hurt you. Inside." She said softly, curling up on the loveseat, hugging herself tightly and not meeting their stunned gazes.

"Reanna, you've been hurt? By men?"

"On Jurassic. Years ago."

They barely heard the whispered admission. She was shaking worse now. She looked at them. "Evan says making love is the same thing, but without the hurt."

Pamela exhaled loudly. "Well, yes. I guess it is." She knelt in front of Reanna and laid her hand on her leg. "When a man is attracted to a woman his…manhood…between his legs gets longer and harder. Now if the woman is attracted she gets wet."

Reanna stared at her. "How could someone want a man inside them? It hurts so much."

"When you are around Major Lorne, do you get all fluttery? Lissa asked gently.

Reanna nodded slowly.

"And do you get wet between your legs?"

"When he kisses me. Yes." Reanna admitted bashfully.

They all knew about the friendly kisses that had turned into not so friendly kisses that had led to Major Lorne fleeing the city for three weeks.

"That's your body preparing for his, Sweetie." Alison informed her. "That and him being gentle is what makes it not hurt. In fact, if he does it right, it feels amazingly good."

They all saw the doubt on her face.

"Look, um, if you want I have, um, movies," Pamela flushed a bright red, "that shows how good it can feel."

"Porn?" Alison squealed, staring at her friend in disbelief. "You snuck porn to Atlantis?"

"Yes, well, I thought that might be all the action I'd see for awhile."

"I can't believe you didn't tell us." Lissa hissed.

"Well?" Pamela asked Reanna.

"I would like to see it not hurting." Reanna said in a wavering voice. "I want to see what he wants to do."

"Okay, now, really, I didn't need to picture Major Lorne doing this." Alison groaned. "I'm on his team after all."

Pamela went to her desk and flipped through some disks muttering about each one until she finally selected one and brought it back with her laptop. "We'll have to watch it on the laptop since there is no way I'm taking them to the rec room."

"Scaredy-cat." Lissa teased.

Pamela sat it up on the coffee table and they arranged themselves around it with Reanna as guest of honor in the middle.

"Now," Pamela said seriously before she turned it on, "something else before we get to this." She waved at the laptop. She took Reanna's hand in hers. "This same physical act can mean several different things." She said gently. "What happened to you, that's called rape. On our world it's a violent crime and people are put in jail for it."

Reanna twitched and tried to pull away.

"No," Pamela held firmly, "listen to me. This is important. The next thing is just sex. Two people with a physical attraction enjoying each other. Maybe they care about each other and maybe they don't." She reached up and brushed back Reanna's hair so she could see her face. "Then there's making love. Same act, but your heart is involved. You really, really care deeply about the other person."

"Like my parents." Reanna said softly.

"Yes. The thing is, Sweetie is that for one of you it could be making love and for the other it could just be sex."

"You are saying that for Evan it may just be sex?"

"Maybe, I don't know how the two of you feel about each other. I just think that if we are going to teach you about sex, we need to teach you about more than just the physical act."

Reanna gave her a watery smile. "Thank you. All of you."

"Hey, we get porn out of the deal." Alison said to lighten the mood.

"Okay," Pamela chuckled. "Ignore the talking. The talking is really stupid and is not what you'd really say when you're with a guy. Okay?"

"Okay."

Pamela started the video. Reanna watched it with trepidation. She watched the man and woman touch each other and kiss then they began kissing and licking each other's bodies. They both moaned and sighed and said things like 'oh yeah, like that, baby.' Pamela was right the talking was stupid.

When the camera showed the man's erection, Reanna stiffened. The woman put in her mouth and the man moaned in pleasure. Memories flashed in Reanna's mind and she swallowed hard trying to settle her stomach.

Then they showed between the woman's legs and she was wet. The man began licking her and she moaned and wriggled and cried out. Reanna looked at her friends.

"Yeah, we like that a lot."

Finally, the man knelt between her legs and slid inside her. Images flashed in Reanna's mind; they came blindingly fast and overwhelming and she could feel the pain and fear. She jumped up and dashed for the bathroom.

Her friends raced after her, holding her hair and wiping her face while she retched. "I'm sorry, Re." Pamela murmured tearfully.

"It's okay," Lissa murmured quietly. "She needs to face what happened before she can think of going anywhere with Major Lorne."

"She's throwing up, Lissa!" Alison snapped.

"Reaction to the suppressed memories." Lissa hissed. "She survived alone after they raped her by not thinking about, not dealing with it, but she needs to if she ever wants to fall in love and get married or have children."

Reanna sagged back on her heels. She raised a trembling hand to the washcloth on her forehead pulling it away. "I'm okay. I…I…I want to finish it."

"I don't think…"

"Of course, Re." Lissa overrode Pamela. "If you're sure."

"Yes." She said faintly.

They went back to the living room and Pamela rewound the movie and Reanna watched the couple. She saw that the woman was indeed enjoying it immensely. She was in fact begging the man _not to stop_. Finally, it was over and the two people lay next to each other breathing deeply.

Pamela stopped the movie. "The rest is basically more of the same with different people involved." She said quietly.

Reanna sat still staring at the screen. She blinked rapidly as the memories played out against her will. "What about the other thing men do?" She asked finally in a small voice.

Her friends grew very still. "Other thing?"

"Is there other ways to have sex?" Reanna asked holding herself tight against the memories.

Silently, Pamela forwarded the movie and then hit play. "You mean this?" They others saw what she had cued up and looked at her in horror. "Pamela!"

But, Pamela was watching Reanna. "Did they do this to you, Re?"

Reanna was white as snow and breathing shallowly. She was trembling violently.

"Turn it off, Pam!" Lissa snapped.

Pam shut the laptop. The three women stared at each other. Their hearts breaking at the thought of what she had been through; the hurt that had been inflicted on her. Two men raping and sodomizing her when she was totally clueless about what they were doing or why they were doing it. No one to help her deal with it afterwards.

"She was enjoying that, too?" Reanna's voice was faint, distant. She was shaking like a leaf in a high wind. She was going to be sick again, she knew it.

"Some women do." Pamela reached up to Reanna's face and turned her toward her. "It takes a lot of trust to relax enough to let a man do that without it hurting. And no, not every man wants that. And, Re…Re, most importantly no man worth anything would try and convince you to do that once you say no."

"He would not expect that?"

"No. I'm fairly certain Major Lorne would not expect that." Alison answered firmly.

Reanna looked at Lissa and Pamela and they both agreed with Alison.

"He was right." She finally said. "I am not ready for this." She put her head in her hands. "I want to be; I want so much more than friendship from him." Her voice wavered and broke; tears clogged her throat.

"Give it time." Alison said softly, hugging her. "He's apparently willing to wait."

Reanna nodded slowly. "You are right." She stood up. "I need to go to bed." She looked at her friends, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "Thank you for helping me understand."

"I'll walk with you." Lissa said.

They walked through the nearly deserted corridors in silence both dealing with their individual worries and concerns. Lissa waited until they were at Reanna's room before she broach the subject that had her walking her friend to her room.

"One more thing, Reanna if I can come in for just a minute."

Reanna looked like she was barely holding it together, but she nodded and Lissa followed her in.

"If…no, when…when you decide to do this, come to me first. I'll get you started on birth control."

"Birth control?"

"Yes. Every month the women come to the infirmary and get a shot that keeps them from getting pregnant. You'll need to be past your second shot before you can be sure you won't get pregnant so come to me when you first start thinking that maybe you might be ready. Okay?"

"Okay, Lissa."

Lissa hugged her hard. "You come to me if you need to talk - any time day or night. If I'm on duty or if I'm asleep, you come to me if you need to."

Reanna nodded and Lissa left her alone.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

When she didn't show up to run with him Rodney was a little worried. Carson had her running with Trisha Coralis now, but Coralis ran in the afternoon and Reanna usually still met Rodney in the morning.

He assumed she was out late with Major Lorne and was more peeved than worried. He swung by her room on the way to breakfast, but got no answer when he knocked.

He headed for the mess, but when he saw Major Lorne at breakfast - alone - Rodney started to feel uneasy. Something was definitely going on between Reanna and Major Lorne. Everyone could tell they were attracted to each other; what Rodney wanted to know was what, if any, action Major Lorne had taken.

Rodney grabed some breakfast and walked determinedly over to Major Lorne's table.

"Major Lorne."

"Dr. McKay."

Rodney took in the dark circles and studied indifference. "Reanna isn't with you?"

"Apparently not." Major Lorne retorted.

"Hmmph? Well, she didn't show up to run and she isn't in her room."

"Look, Dr. McKay I haven't seen her since right after supper last night." Lorne replied, frustrated and a little aggravated at the interrogation.

"And in that short period of time you managed to upset her?" McKay asked pugnaciously. "What part of back off did you have problems understanding, Major?"

"I backed off!" Lorne shouted, causing everyone to stop eating and look over at them. Lorne dropped his voice, embarrassed at the attention. "She pushed the issue."

Major Lorne pushed his chair back and stood up. "So we talked. Very frankly about things. Not that its really any of your business." He turned and walked out leaving Rodney staring after him flabbergasted.

Evan strode out of the mess angry at the continued interference in his personal life and worried about Reanna. Dr. McKay was right to be worried if Reanna didn't show up to run or for breakfast.

He made his to her room and swiped the door chime. There was no answer, but there was movement in the room - a quiet rustling.

"Reanna, open the door."

Silence.

"Reanna, come on. Talk to me."

He ran a hand thru his hair. "I'm not leaving until you open the door."

Silence. He leaned against the opposite wall and got comfortable. If there was one thing a marine knew how to do, he thought, it was wait.

ooOoo

"Well, Casanova?"

Evan looked up from his study of the floor to see Dr. McKay standing in front of him arms akimbo. Colonel Sheppard stood next to him. "She's in there, Sirs."

"But not coming out."

He grimaced. "No, not coming out."

"And why is she holed up in her room?" Colonel Sheppard was now glaring daggers at him, too.

Major Lorne sighed. Here came the butt kicking. "I explained to her last night why we should just stay friends."

Both men just looked at him blankly.

You shouldn't have to work this hard at your own butt kicking, Evan thought bitterly. "I explained the similarities between what happened to her and what would happen between us if it went any further than it has."

Dr. McKay blinked and Colonel Sheppard narrowed his eyes and fury flashed across both faces.

"You did what?" Dr. McKay yelled.

"Major, I believe the researchers at Belaran need your protection." Colonel Sheppard said in a hard voice.

"Yes, Sir." Major Lorne straighten up and headed off down the corridor.

"I wonder if he can get through the Gate before Ronon gets to the Gate room?" He heard Dr. McKay say to Colonel Sheppard in a deceptively calm and curious tone.

Major Lorne turned the corner and began loping toward his room. Dr. McKay's well-known short patience had just run out. The only way he was going to avoid a confrontation with an upset Ronon was to scurry through the Gate like a scared rabbit.

That thought brought him up short. Enough was enough. Colonel Sheppard could order him back to Belaran, but he wouldn't bolt through the Gate. He was Atlantis' Second-in-Command! If he ran, even from Ronon, he'd never be able to command a single marine on the base again. He left his room and strode casually toward the Gate room as he always did.

He had done the right thing last night; took the moral high ground. He hadn't took advantage of her, hadn't coaxed or cajoled her into having sex with him. A fact his body had complained about half the night. They should be happy with him not pissed off.

He entered the Gate room and sure enough there was Ronon. His arms crossed and looking intimidating. Evan took a deep breath and sauntered across the room. "Ronon."

"Major."

They stared at each other a moment. "Rodney wants me to beat the crap out of you. Said the infirmary was very empty."

Well, that was upfront! "Are you?"

"Did you hurt her?"

"No, I explained the situation. Treated her like an adult. That's all."

"So she's upset and confused."

Evan shrugged. "She's not talking to anyone. If I were to guess, I'd say she's dealing with repressed memories and trying to figure out what she wants."

Ronon stared at him.

"Yes, upset and confused."

"You like her a lot?"

Evan met his gaze and held it. "Yes, I do."

"Good, don't give up on her then." Ronon closed the space between them. "Go to Belaran. Let Rodney and Sheppard calm down, then come back and straighten things out with her."

Evan blinked at Ronon's departing back. He heard a loud exhale and glanced up to see Chuck and Dr. Weir at the control room railing. "I thought for sure I was going to have to call Dr. Beckett for you." Chuck said seriously.

Evan grinned in relief. "I thought for a minute I was going to need him."

"What was that about?" Dr. Weir demanded, eyes flashing in annoyance.

Lorne let his head drop and then with a sigh looked up at Dr. Weir. He might as well post updates on his personal life on the bulletin board.

"Reanna and I talked last night and now she's very upset and locked in her room. Dr. McKay blames me and wanted Ronon to beat me up. Colonel Sheppard blames me and is sending me off world for awhile."

Chuck grinned back. "Belaran again, huh?"

"Yeah."

"He wanted Ronon to beat you up?" Dr. Weir asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Her lips thinned in anger. "I'll talk to them."

"Yes, Ma'am. In the meantime, I have my orders."

Dr. Weir nodded at Chuck and Chuck dialed the Gate and Evan disappeared into the event horizon.

Major Lorne rematerialized on Belaran and made short work of the walk to the ruins. He noticed with approval that although nothing had gone wrong in the five weeks they had been here that the guards were still vigilant.

Too vigilant he decided when Lt. Briggs grinned and said, "Pissed them off again already, Major? Maybe you should just leave her alone."

"Maybe, you should do a perimeter sweep, Lieutenant." Lorne replied crossly.

"Yes, Sir." Lt. Briggs responded trying hard not to grin at the major's pained expression.

Lorne entered the ruins and began taking note of the changes just two days had wrought. He found the scientists deeply engrossed two rooms further in than they had been when he left.

He walked right up to them and stood listening for a good ten minutes before one of them noticed he was there.

"Major Lorne! Back again so soon?" The group snickered.

Lorne hung his head. Did everyone know about his personal problems? He looked up at them sternly. "If I'd been an enemy, you'd all be dead. It took you ten minutes to notice I was right next to you."

"Don't be ridiculous. If you had been an enemy, we would have heard gunfire."

Major Lorne was amazed at the naivety. "Right, because we aren't ever taken by surprise."

He left them to their research and wandered around checking out the other buildings. He wondered if he would be here until the mission was finished.

ooOoo

A week later, the rest of his team showed up.

"Major Lorne," Lt Rikers greeted him, "Colonel Sheppard says to tell you he has a real mission for you."

"Really?" Lorne asked, dubiously.

"Yes, Sir. We're to brief you and depart from here."

Lorne stared at him. Colonel Sheppard wasn't letting him set foot back on Atlantis even for a mission briefing?

Lt. Rikers looked uncomfortable. "Dr. McKay is apparently still wanting you strung up by your thumbs, Sir."

Lorne threw his hands in the air. "I didn't do anything!"

"Yes, Sir." His team all muttered dutifully.

"Oh, for…." Lorne muttered. "Just brief me, Rikers." He growled.

"Yes, Sir." Rikers looked relieved. "P49-276. We got a lead that one of the ZPM's is stashed there. We're to take Dr. Paulson and find it if its there."

"Sounds simple enough."

"Did we mention the natives?" Sgt. Ericson asked.

"Great. Anything else?" Lorne looked around.

"We brought you clean uniforms, Sir." Sgt. Marshal said apologetically.

"Thanks." Lorne took the proffered clothes and went into another room to change.

"Okay," he said after he had changed. "Let's go get the ZPM from the natives."

Sgt. Marshal hung back as the others moved off. "Sir, a moment."

Lorne stopped and waited.

"Sir, what happened with Reanna locking herself in her room for four days…"

"Four days!"

"Yes, sir. That wasn't totally all your fault." Guilt lay heavy on her face.

"Alison?"

"Sir, she came to us after you two talked and she asked us for, um, details." Alison flushed beet red. "I think maybe we traumatized her."

Lorne crossed his arms. "I think you better explain."

"She wanted to know if you were telling the truth about, well, the physical acts being the same. And she didn't want to believe us either so," Alison stared at the ground, "we showed her."

His eyebrows raised. "Showed her? Just how exactly did you all show her?"

"Someone has an explicit DVD." Alison said in a rush flicking a quick glance at his face before studying the ground again.

Lorne stared at her, stunned. "Porn? You all thought it a good idea to show Reanna a porn movie?"

"At the time it seemed the only way to convince her you wouldn't hurt her."

Lorne scrubbed his face and sighed. "Okay. Just…is she okay now?"

Alison breathed a silent sigh of relief. "She finally let Lissa in the day after you, ah, left and later Kate Heightmeyer. She's subdued still, but she's out of her room and interacting with everyone. She spends a lot of time in the Gate room."

Spends time in the Gate room, does she? Watching for him to come back. Question was to welcome him back or to tell him to stay away?

"Alright, Sergeant. Let's get this mission over with and then hopefully, I'll be allowed back in Atlantis to clear this mess up."

"Yes, Sir."

ooOoo

P49-276 was a hot, dry savannah. The natives, which reminded everyone of North American Indians, didn't care one whit about the ZPM Lorne's team found in the tiny ruins.

They appeared interested in the strangers and followed them at a distance. They did not welcome any attempt to interact, maintaining a constant distance between themselves and Lorne's team.

Everything went fine until they took a shortcut on the way back to the Gate through a stand of stately alders. The natives that had been silently watching them went crazy, brandishing bows and spears and screaming what had to be native curses.

"Looks like we overstayed our welcome." Lorne commented dryly. The team began running for the Gate while natives started pouring over the rim of the small hill after them.

There was the requisite skirmish followed by the requisite running retreat while being chased by screaming, arrow shooting, blood-thirsty natives.

They raced for the Gate keeping Dr. Paulson in their midst. They were returning fire in earnest now seeing as how the warning bursts hadn't deterred the natives.

The Gate came into view and they put on an extra burst of speed. Ericson cried out and stumbled as an arrow lodged itself in his leg.

"Paulson, help him." Lorne snapped the command and saw Paulson, no stranger to their team, wrap an arm around Ericson's waist and helped him keep moving.

Two feet from the DHD Lorne felt fire slam into his side and he pitched forward saved from a face plant by Lt. Rikers.

"Dial!" He ground out as Rikers turned them both to face the horde and they laid down cover fire.

The Gate whooshed and the IDC was sent and then Rikers was dragging him backwards through the Gate as they continued to fire.

"Close the shield!" He heard Sgt Marshal shout and then he saw Colonel Sheppard's face swim into view.

"Medical team to the Gate room. Two injured." Sheppard snapped out then looked down at Lorne who Rikers had laid gently on the floor on his side. "Hang in there, Major. You'll be alright."

Lorne groaned and grasped his side where the head of an arrow protruded.

"Evan!" He heard Reanna scream and then she was next to him, hands red with his blood, crying.

Then everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Reanna watched the door close behind her friend leaving her alone with her memories. She sank to the floor as the memories flashed quicker and quicker behind her eyes. The two men chasing her, catching her, hurting her. She recalled the rough hands, the stink of unwashed bodies, the predatory menace in their voices.

"Not the same," she whispered distressed. Evan had gentle hands and a tender smile and a caring voice. She quit holding back the grief and wept until she fell asleep, but she couldn't escape the past even in sleep.

_The two men made her uneasy like the meat eaters made her uneasy. She watched them from the cover of the dense foliage seeing where they were staying, where they hunted. She adjusted her habits to avoid them._

_They were hunting her. Somehow they knew she was here. She melted into the palm fronds and ferns. They were following her; she could here them pushing threw the heavy growth faster and faster. She began running silently trying to lose them, but they kept coming. She felt a sting on her shoulder and stumbled. The ground rushed up at her and then darkness engulfed her._

_She awoke on her back staring up at what became the roof of a cave. She tried to move, but couldn't. She tugged at the bindings to no avail. There was some play in the bindings on her ankles, but not enough to help her._

"_Awake, huh?" a man's voice came from behind her. She twisted and saw legs that came around to her side. She looked up at the leering face of one of the two men. He was short and stocky with cruel brown eyes and shaggy, dirty blonde hair._

_He knelt beside her, running his hand over her breast. She jerked as she realized she was naked. He laughed and she shivered at the cruel sound. His hand traveled over her body stroking, squeezing and finally dipping into her between her legs. "Such a tiny thing." _

_She cried out and attempted to get away from his touch. He smiled down at her while shoving another finger in her. "Take it easy, Sweetheart. You ain't going anywhere."_

_He licked his lips and removed his fingers and stood up holding her terrified gaze captive with his. He removed his clothing and moved between her legs. "We are about to get real acquainted."_

"_Awake I take it?" Another voice, full of menace._

_She shifted her gaze behind the first man to see the second eyeing her avidly._

_He was taller, leaner and his dirty hair was red, but the green eyes were crueler reminding Reanna of one of the tiny frilled lizards._

"_Yeah, just." He sank down to his knees, lifting her hips off the ground he scooted forward so that her buttocks rested on his legs then he leaned forward and thrust into her even as she struggled against his grasp._

_She screamed at the searing pain that lanced through her. Her body jerked and he chuckled. "Virgin," he whooped and began thrusting in and out hard and fast. "Tight. Slick." He moaned as she continued to cry out. Before long he grunted and pulsed in her. The part in her went limp and he withdrew, rising to his feet. "Your turn, Arnet. She's good and tight."_

_Arnet was already undressed and stroking his manhood. Eagerly, he dropped to his knees, yanked her hips up and slammed into her. Ignoring her cries and tears he pounded in and out of her until he too pulsed deep in her filling her with hot fluid then withdrew. _

_They left her there crying and sticky from what they had done to her and went over to the fire to eat. She could hear them talking and laughing behind her pleased that they had hurt her. _

_Her body was still throbbing with pain when they returned to invade her body again. This time while the first man was inside her Arnet squeezed her breasts and rubbed between her legs until the first emptied himself in her, then they changed places._

_They left her like that all night. In the morning they dropped a rope over her head, untied her legs and freed her hands from the stake in the ground. They led her outside and let her relieve herself before making her wash in front of them then they took her back inside._

_Once inside they pushed her against the wall and undid their pants and entered her again shoving up into her with harsh grunts abrading her back against the rough rock wall._

_When they were finished they dragged her deep into the cave and tied the rope around her neck around a pointed rock growing from the floor. "We'll be back before you miss us." Arnet said squeezing her breasts hard._

She woke with a strangled cry, jumping to her feet and looking around wildly. Atlantis. Safe. She ran to the bathroom, retching. Finally, exhausted, she stumbled to the bed and curled up in a tight ball. That couldn't be what Evan wanted to do to her, it couldn't be, she cried to herself.

_She was dozing when they returned with enough meat for the next day or two. Ignoring her, they put the slabs of meat on the hot stones around the fire and let it cook. _

_Hoping they would forget about her in the shadows, she held very still barely daring to breathe. Eventually, though they glanced back in her direction and she couldn't stop the whimper of fear that clawed its way out of her throat._

_The blonde man knelt near her. "Hungry?" He held out some smoked meat._

_She watched him fearfully afraid of taking it. Her stomach rumbled. _

_He held it out to her. "Here." _

_Warily, she reached her bound hands out and took it. He went back to the fire to tend the meat roasting there. Slowly, she ate, her eyes tracking their every move._

"_I think she's lonely, Mik." Arnet grinned, but there was no humor to it just sick anticipation. He untied her and yanked her to her feet, pulling her out to where the stakes were._

_With a cry of terror she pulled back, hands on the rope trying to break free. Coldly, he yanked her forward to her knees. She kept fighting the rope until he stepped toward her, pulling the rope tight around her neck, then she swung her hands at him catching him in the groin. He gasped and dropped the rope and she scrambled up. She made it two steps before Mik had her by the hair yanking her to a stop. He dragged her back and Arnet backhanded her across the face several times cutting her cheeks._

_They threw her to the ground on her stomach, tying her hands and feet to the stakes. Arnet yanked her head up and leered at her. "That, little girl, was a mistake. You think yesterday hurt." He gave her a cold, malicious smile. "Just wait."_

_He moved behind her, pulling her up on knees and elbows taking up all the slack in the rope. She felt him prod not where he entered her before, but behind her. Then with a grunt he shoved himself completely inside her. She screamed, an agonized scream, as she felt herself tear. Fiery pain seared her as he withdrew and buried his shaft in her again and again. _

_The only sounds for several minutes were his grunts of pleasure, the smacking of his skin against hers, and her choking screams then he was out of her and she was sagging forward, retching in reaction to the searing agony that swamped her._

"_Get your breath back, girlie cause we aren't done." He told her menacingly, rubbing her back and cupping her buttocks. She shivered at the malice she heard in his voice. He leaned forward and fondled her breasts and stroked her belly. His hand moved down and palmed her core, his fingers stroking her while she sobbed and shook with pain and terror._

_He chuckled. "Your turn, Mik."_

_Mik positioned himself behind her and slid his cock inside her pussy. Thrusting slow and easy. She whimpered and choked back sobs as he pumped into her. Her head dropped to her forearms and her body shook._

_He withdrew and grasped her hips. She jerked forward and shrieked as he plunged into her ass abrading torn flesh and stretching her, tearing her even more. They both laughed at her reaction and he ground into her harder and deeper until he came._

_Afterwards, they just left her in a huddled, bleeding heap while they ate. She was still there stiff and covered in dried blood and semen the next morning when they woke her up._

_They dragged her outside and sluiced her off cleaning her roughly, laughing when she whimpered in pain. They slid their fingers in and out of her as they 'washed' her. Then they shoved her back into the cave. She stumbled and fell, crying out at the jarring impact on her knees._

_Arnet knelt beside her and grasped her chin and turned her face this way and that staring into her eyes. "I think she's learning not to fight, Mik. One more lesson and we should be able to be…nicer…to her."_

_They undressed and she cringed, crying and shaking her head, begging. Arnet tugged her over to him then he lay down and yanked her over so she straddled him. "Understand me, girlie," he snarled. "You try and hurt me and I'll tie you naked in the clearing by the Circle."_

_She trembled, but remained still. Too terrified to move. Arnet grasped her hips and pulled her forward and then pushed her down as he thrust upward impaling her._

_She bit down hard to keep from crying out as tears streamed down her face. He grabbed the rope around her neck and pulled her forward so his face was inches from hers._

"_Go ahead, Mik." He said softly with a huge grin. _

_She felt Mik kneel behind her and whimpered. She tried to get away, but they held her firmly in place. Mik's beefy hands clamped down on her hips and then while Arnet was still buried inside her Mik entered her from behind tearing her inside and out. _

_She screamed once, a choking ragged sound, then dropped her head to Arnet's shoulder making strangled sounds while they both pumped in and out of her at the same time._

She bolted from the bed, terrified. Whimpering incoherently, she huddled in the corner of the room afraid of falling asleep again. She huddled, staring at nothing, keening quietly.

At some point she heard someone calling her name. She cringed deeper into the corner, clenching her jaws to keep the little sounds from escaping. Soon the voice stopped and she dropped her head to her knees.

She jerked to complete alertness at the banging on her door. She stared mutely at the door terrified at the angry male voices on the other side.

"Reanna! Open the door! Whatever the idiot of a major said to you can be straightened out."

"No," she whispered to the room.

"Reanna, open the door or I'll have Sheppard open it." Rodney sounded extremely angry and upset and worried.

"Don't open; lock, lock, lock." She rocked back and forth. She could hear the door mechanism clicking as Sheppard tried unlocking it and she kept locking it desperately trying to keep the men away from her.

"No, Elizabeth we haven't gotten in yet."

"No, she won't tell us what's wrong. She won't talk to us at all."

"No, Elizabeth I honestly don't think Major Lorne hurt her and neither do you."

"I really need to be concentrating on getting the door to open."

Sheppard used his natural gene to try and mentally unlock the door, but the room sensed her fear and wouldn't open.

"Reanna, open the door. You're scaring McKay." Sheppard pitched his voice low and reassuring trying to convince her to trust them and let them in.

"Me? She should see your face." Rodney rejoined.

"Okay, I'm worried too." Sheppard replied in an effort to appease Rodney.

"That's it." Sheppard's voice now, hard and dangerous sounding. "Carson, please report to Reanna's room."

She crawled to the bed, grabbed her knife and pulled the sheets off and then scurried back into the corner wrapped in the sheets, hiding from the angry muttering and pacing men outside her door. Exhausted, she leaned her head against the chair beside her.

_They left her in that awkward position and dirty and left the cave. She shivered at the thought of the meat-eaters or big cats finding her tied up and helpless. She worked at the bindings around her wrists and felt them give a little. She worked at loosening the bindings in such a frenzy that by the time they came back her wrists were bleeding._

_They untied her feet and flipped her onto her back. She blinked up at them dazed and unresisting. "Being nice isn't going to help you now." Arnet growled. "You take her first, Mik. In the ass; I want to see both your faces."_

"'_m not hard. Not getting near her mouth." Mik said, dropping his pants and looking at Arnet expectantly._

_Arnet grumbled, but sank to his knees in front of Mik and took his flaccid cock in his mouth, licking and sucking until Mik was hard and moaning blissfully._

"_There," Arnet moved back and pointed at her._

_Mik grinned in anticipation and settled between her legs grasping them and pushing them toward her chest. She begged with her eyes to no avail as he positioned himself eyes glowing with pleasure as he sank into her._

_She screamed, her whole body rigid with pain; her breath came in short gasps as the agony overwhelmed her. Before he was finished the darkness took her to where there was no pain._

_She woke to loud moans and groans. Hardly daring to move she cut her eyes to the side and saw Mik kneeling with Arnet thrusting in and out of his mouth until he cried out and jerked. He was limp when he pulled out of Mik's mouth. Quickly, Reanna shut her eyes, pretending to still be asleep._

"Reanna, luv, you've been in there all day. Open the door." Carson managed to sound concerned and reassuring at the same time.

Mutely she shook her head.

"At least talk to us so we know you're all right or I will do a medical override and open the door."

"No." Reanna said aloud. "Go away." She begged, her voice breaking with a sob. "Go away."

"You're being irrational. Let us in!" Rodney snapped, pounding on the door.

"Rodney!" Carson hissed. "Scaring her more isn't the answer."

"No," she cried. "No!" She sobbed, huddling under the blanket.

Then she heard Lissa outside the door talking to them, upset. Telling them about last night and the things they talked about. They were shouting at her.

Reanna could hear the barely restrained violence in John and Rodney's voices. Fear crawled up her spine and she scrambled to her feet, grasping her knife. Men, angry men. She wouldn't let them hurt her friend like they hurt her. She waved the door open.

"No hurt," she growled, shaking but determined to defend Lissa.

They all stared at her taking in her pallor and shakiness, the puffy eyes and tear-streaked face and the knife she held tightly in her hand.

"No one's going to hurt me, Reanna." Lissa said gently. "Put the knife down."

Reanna's glazed eyes tracked to her friend. "In. Safe." She waved toward her room her attention returning to the men.

"Sure. Okay." Lissa held a hand up to stop Sheppard when he started to protest. "Let me talk to her."

"If Reanna will talk to her, its probably the best thing we can do right now." Dr. Beckett said softly noticing how Reanna's attention jerked to him when he started talking.

"She's part of the reason Reanna's like this." Rodney yelled, waving a hand in her direction.

Reanna flinched and grasped her knife tighter watching Rodney and John as if they were going to attack her.

"Just…get Kate." Lissa said easing past Reanna into the room.

As soon as she was safely behind her Reanna stepped back into the room and locked the door. Silently, she curled up on the loveseat wrapping the sheet around her muttering, 'safe, safe.'

Lissa surveyed her friend anxiously. She was clearly having a meltdown. "Reanna, could you put the knife down?"

"No, protection."

"Protection. Honey, you don't need a knife on Atlantis."

"They are angry, yelling, violent. Not safe." She shook her head resolutely.

"Re, they're angry because you're hurting and they feel helpless. Men hate feeling helpless."

Reanna just looked at her with eyes full of misery looking so lost and vulnerable that Lissa wasn't sure what to do to help. She sat in one of the chairs, curling her legs under her and waited patiently for Reanna to give her a clue.

Any time there was a noise beyond the door Reanna's eyes would dart to it; her attention focused solely on what was happening beyond the solid barrier.

Lissa tapped her earpiece. "Colonel Sheppard, ya'll are making her very nervous in here."

"What exactly is going on in there, Lissa?"

"She's not talking yet. She just eyes the door every time she hears you all out there." Lissa responded softly.

"Not leaving until we know the two of you are safe." Sheppard drawled.

"She's terrified. Your presence is making it worse." Lissa pleaded quietly.

"No." His voice was hard and uncompromising.

"Perhaps someone who doesn't move around and talk." Lissa suggested, exasperated.

"Ronon then."

It wasn't long before Kate was at the door.

"Reanna, it's Kate. Can I come in?"

Reanna shook her head.

"Re," Lissa said quietly, "Kate can help you deal with this."

"This?"

"Memories; what happened."

"Reanna," Kate called out calmly, "I brought you and Lissa some supper. Roast beef and gravy, potatoes, fried zucchini."

She paused. "There's strawberries for dessert."

Reanna looked at the door assessing. "Just you?"

"Yes. Ronon's out here to keep people from bothering you, but I'm the only one coming in."

"Open." Reanna said fearfully.

The doors slid open and Kate stepped in carrying three stacked trays. Beyond her Ronon leaned nonchalantly against the wall. The doors slid shut and Kate moved forward.

Lissa arose and helped her with the trays. They placed them on the low coffee table.

"You want to join us?" Kate asked casually indicating Lissa needed to sit on the floor and eat.

About half way through the meal, Reanna rose and ghosted over to the table dropping silently to the floor. She looked at the food, but her stomach didn't want any of it.

She reached for the sugared strawberries; slowly she ate, one at a time, savoring each bite. When the last one was gone, Reanna said in a small voice, "I remember what they did."

Lissa paled, but Kate shot her a warning look and turned to Reanna. "You want to talk about it?"

Reanna looked at her. "No."

"Okay. We'll be here when you're ready." Kate handed over her strawberries.

Reanna picked one up. "Evan wouldn't hurt me." She murmured. "Not do what they did."

"No, he wouldn't." Lissa assured her. "Evan likes you. He's a good man, gentle.

Kate serenely stacked the trays leaving only the strawberries on the table and waited.

"They tied me down and took…took…turns…entering…me…hurting me. They laughed," tears spilled down her cheeks. "They laughed when I screamed." Her whispered words were barely audible.

Lissa looked ill. Kate took Reanna's hand. "It's in the past. Only the memories can hurt you now and only if you let them."

Slowly, in bits and pieces Reanna told them the story. At times crying; at times pacing; at times staring morosely at nothing.

Eventually, hoarse and cried out for the moment she fell asleep assured that the two woman would watch over her and keep her safe.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Once she was asleep, Kate moved over to the door and spoke low into her earpiece. Lissa curled up on the loveseat and watched her friend sleep absolutely horrified at the nightmare she had lived through and amazed that she survived well-adjusted enough to even be able to like men much less be attracted to one.

"Dr. Beckett, Colonel Sheppard, Dr. Weir."

"Yes, Kate." They all acknowledged her.

"I need to speak to you on a private channel."

"Channel 3." Sheppard replied immediately. "I'm bringing the rest of the team into this, too."

"The same core group that shared information when she first arrived. Okay, but I think that should be it."

"Okay, we're all here Kate. What have you learned?"

"Well, we were right in assuming she had been raped. She was also beat and sodomized. They held her for approximately two and a half days barely feeding her and keeping her tied up with bindings on her hands and a rope around her neck. It seems they brutalized her multiple times."

Kate paused and took a deep breath. "Singularly and at the same time."

Dr. Weir and Teyla gasped, appalled; Sheppard, McKay and Beckett cursed fluently. They heard Ronon hit the wall with a muffled curse of his own.

Kate looked over at the exhausted girl privately agreed with the men. "You don't want to know the details and frankly, I don't want to repeat them. It made me ill hearing her tell of them. Let's just say I'm surprised she didn't kill you all when you showed up on her world."

"There's no telling how much damage was inflicted on the wee lass. Eventually, she should be examined." Dr. Beckett interjected.

"I agree, Carson. I doubt she'll agree to it any time in the near future. And at this point I'm more concerned about her mental health."

"How is she doing?" Dr. Weir asked, concerned.

"Exhausted, traumatized. Right now, though, she's sleeping which is a good thing. The mind and body heals better during sleep. It gives the subconscious time to sort things out."

"Will she be alright, Kate?" McKay asked apprehensively.

"In time, yes. She's strong. Part of the problem right now is she's feeling conflicted."

"Major Lorne." McKay spat.

"Yes, Major Lorne. Evan didn't do anything wrong, Rodney. She likes him, a lot. She's responding to him like any woman would to someone she likes. She would do that regardless of what he did. She's just having trouble dealing with the complexities of the physical aspect of that attraction."

"So I can't sic Ronon on him?"

"I'm not a dog, McKay." Ronon growled.

"So what's your suggested course of action, Doc?" Sheppard asked ignoring McKay.

"Lissa and I'll stay here with her. Help her feel safe again. Let her get it out of her system. I'm positive there's more she hasn't told us yet. After that, it's a matter of reintegration, getting her back out into the populace and having her feel safe."

"How long is she going to hide in her room?" McKay asked curtly.

"I can't say, Rodney. Sometimes people deal with trauma quickly and sometimes it takes awhile. The only thing we could is be there for her."

"Okay, Kate. Thank you for the update. Keep us posted." Dr. Weir ended the conference call.

Kate settled into a chair and sighed tiredly. She rubbed her forehead and thought of the long days ahead. "Get some sleep Lissa. Tomorrow is going to be difficult."

Lissa snorted. "And today wasn't?"

Kate gave a small laugh. "Today was extremely difficult, but most of it was her telling us what happened. Tomorrow we have to start helping her deal with it and put it in the past where it belongs."

_She woke up cold and in the dark. Nighttime. She heard them both snoring further in the cave next to the fire. Barely able to move, but knowing she end up dead if she didn't, Reanna worked the bindings until her hands were free._

_Her wrists and ankles were raw and bleeding by the time she was finished._

_Frantic now, she worked the rope off her neck. She rolled over on her hands and knees and crawled over to the cave wall. Biting down hard against the pain, she struggled to her feet._

_Stumbling and nearly blind with pain with staggered out of the cave and made her way into the forest. She moved automatically not knowing where exactly she was or where exactly she was going. A wounded animal - she was hunting for a safe place to hide; to lick her wounds._

_When she couldn't go any further, she crawled under a giant fern's graceful fronds and fell asleep. She was lucky nothing tracked her that night. _

_The next morning a cry escaped her as she forced herself to get up and move. Every movement agony, but she had to get away! She staggered through the forest, defenseless, injured; she looked down and realized she was leaving a trail of blood._

_Stop. She told herself. Stop and think or run and die. She stood still, listening. She could hear the dull roar of the falling water. Stumbling, falling, crawling she made her way to water and fell in._

_The cool rushing water washed her clean and revived her a little. She crawled out of the water and into the cave. She was curled up on the ledge behind the waterfall when she heard their voices._

_They weren't even trying to be quiet as they tracked her down. She peered out through the water and saw them at the edge of the pool. Mik pointed across to the far bank where she had left the water. Grinning, they headed for the waterfall._

_Trapped, no way she could out run them in her current condition and nowhere to hide in the cave. On her hands and knees, she scrambled backwards panic making her heart pound loudly in her ears. They were at the entrance! _

_Think! Think! She screamed in her mind. Her hand slid on the slick rock. Of course, the ledge. There was space under the ledge. She slipped quietly into the water and worked her way under the ledge hoping that the roiling water would hide the waves she caused trying to stay afloat._

_She heard them above her. "She's been here." "Can't have been gone long." "Couldn't be moving very fast at all." They left the cave. She stayed under the ledge for a long, long time before daring to come out._

She awoke, drenched in sweat and with her heart pounding so hard in her chest it hurt. A whimper ripped from her throat before she could swallow it.

Her friends were by her side in an instant. Lissa wrapped her arms around her. Reanna held on tight while the past faded into the past and the present reformed around her.

"What is it, Reanna?" Kate's soothing voice asked, distant and dreamlike in the dark room. "What are you remembering now?"

"Hiding under the ledge."

"Hiding? You've escaped?"

"Yes." Her mouth was dry; her voice raspy. She pushed hair out of her face with a shaking hand.

Lissa got up and went to the bathroom. She came back with a glass of water. "Here, Sweetie. Drink this."

With a look of gratitude, Reanna drank the cool water. She twirled the glass around lost in thought. "They thought I was too hurt to run; too frightened to escape." She gave a humorless laugh. "The ones that are too frightened to move when a meat-eater sees you are the ones that get eaten."

The two women shivered at the gruesome thought. How many people had she seen killed by the carnivorous dinosaurs on that world?

"So you were hiding?" Kate refocused the conversation.

"Yes, under the ledge where they couldn't see me."

"Where's the ledge?"

"Behind the falling water. There's a cave and the rock juts out. After they checked the cave and left I waited as long as I could before getting out of the water."

She crawled off the bed and went to stare out the window looking out at the city. She studied the moonlit majestic spires and broad piers where she ran with Rodney or strolled with Evan.

"I knew they would hunt me down. I knew this world and I could hide for awhile, but they wouldn't give up and eventually they would catch me again." She felt numb inside as she related events. She remembered the pain and the determination to live.

_She finally made her way to the edge of the falling water and crawled onto the sandy bank. Can't stay, she thought. Terrified at the thought they might be watching her she scanned the forest. Finally, satisfied she was alone, she gained her feet and tottered into the underbrush._

_She reached her cave and made sure no one was inside before she entered. As quickly as she could she pulled on her spare set of clothes and grabbed her knife and bag. She tossed her dried meat into the bag, drank her fill and left._

"I made it back to my cave and put clothes on and got my knife. Only then did I eat. I didn't stay long. I was afraid of being trapped."

She turned from the window and paced around the room unable to settle anywhere for more than a moment. She touched every surface reminding herself that she wasn't in that forest anymore. Those men were dead.

_Back in the forest she found the felled tree that leaned against another and painfully climbed it. She forced herself onward until she had put several trees between her starting place and where she was now._

_Standing on a thick limb, leaning back against the trunk she dug out some food and ate. Slowly she moved on moving deeper and deeper into the forest where she knew the dangers and they didn't. Where the meat-eaters roamed the ground and you were only absolutely safe in the trees. Eventually, she was too tired to go any further. She settled into the roomy cradle of an ancient tree and curled up she cried until she fell asleep._

"I knew they would track me - footprints, blood - so I went up into the trees. I made my way into the thickest part of the forest and went as high as I could. Then I rested; curled up in the cradle of a giant tree and slept and ate."

She went to the door and listened. Quiet breathing - Ronon. She paced.

She didn't mind Ronon being out there. She understood him, his reactions, most of the time.

"Reanna," Kate called to her. "Reanna, I'm so sorry." Kate was in fact amazed that the girl was as friendly and nice as she was.

Reanna looked at her, at both of them. Sympathetic and hurting for her. She swallowed and looked around feeling displaced and vulnerable.

Lissa came up behind her and held her close. "You're safe here, Re."

"I don't feel safe." She whispered desolately.

"You're finally allowing yourself to react to what happened. I imagine that you pushed it out of your mind and concentrated on surviving."

Reanna remained silent holding on to Lissa's arms.

"Now you feel safe enough to deal with the memories. It won't be easy and you'll continue to have moments or even days where something will trigger a flashback or a reaction, but eventually it'll fade into distant memory."

"I don't think I can go out there." She said quietly, staring at the door.

"You don't have to." Lissa murmured.

"Do you think anyone on Atlantis is going to hurt you?" Kate asked pointedly.

"No. I think I may hurt them." She admitted reluctantly.

"I don't think you would. Not on purpose; not unless they pushed you to it." Lissa quietly reassured her.

"Come back to bed and get some sleep." Kate said. "You'll feel better in the morning."

She let Lissa guide her back to the bed where Kate and Lissa sandwiched her between them and confident that they would keep her safe she let herself sleep.

Kate gently woke her up the next day. "Reanna, wake up Re."

Reanna shrugged off sleep and blinked. "Wha?"

"They've brought breakfast, but I don't want to open the door until you say it's okay."

Reanna was wide awake now. She sat up and stared at the door. She could hear someone beyond it shifting about as if unable to stand still. She could hear Ronon's low, good-natured rumblings and the other person's sharp retorts.

"Rodney?" She asked looking at Kate.

Kate grinned. "Yes. He is quite worried about you. So worried 'he has lowered himself to being a house boy.'

"House boy?"

"A servant, someone who runs errands and delivers meals for the people they work for."

"It's a very low level job." Lissa said laughter in her voice.

Reanna smiled hesitantly. "He wants to come in?"

"Of course he does. It's Rodney. He wants to fix what's wrong."

Reanna swiped a hand over her face. "Let him in."

"Are you sure?" Kate asked not wanting to push Reanna too far too fast.

"He is the gift-giver. He saved my life." Reanna curled up in a chair. "He will not hurt me."

Remembering what they had told her about Reanna's reaction yesterday when Rodney was yelling Lissa, Kate was hopeful that this was a good sign.

"Okay." Kate went over to the door and opened it.

"Well, it's about time. I do have work to do and I've left the incompetents unattended in the labs." Rodney snapped, shoving the trays at her and glancing past her at Reanna curled up in the chair. He looked back at Kate. "Is she…?" He trailed off not sure how to ask how she was doing.

"She hasn't finished telling us about it. She's exhausted and still shaky, but I think she's going to be okay."

"You sure?" His worried eyes danced back over to Reanna and back to Kate.

"I mean, how can you tell?" His hands fluttered around betraying his extreme upset. "I mean, I know its your job and you're good at it, but how?" Anxious eyes scanned her face.

Despite the situation, Kate was amused. If she didn't know better, she would have thought the relationship was between Reanna and Rodney not Reanna and Major Lorne. She wasn't sure she had ever seen Rodney care so much about anyone except his team, Carson and Elizabeth.

"She says the gift-giver can come in."

He groaned. "That again?" Then he caught the rest and brightened. "Really? I can come in?" He brushed past her. "Well, thanks for keeping standing in the hall."

Kate grinned and carried the trays to the table. "Lissa come help me with these, please. Let's give the gift-giver a moment."

Lissa looked like she didn't want to leave Reanna's side, but seeing Kate's look she patted Reanna's arm and went to help.

Rodney shot her a 'that was so expected' look before heading toward Reanna. He stopped nervously when Reanna tensed at his approach. He looked around and saw the other chair and carefully sat in it. "You okay?" He asked awkwardly taking in the tension, the fine trembling, the dark circles under her eyes and her pale face.

She wanted to say yes and erase the worry she saw on his face. "Not yet." She answered honestly. "Better." She gave him a faint smile.

"We're all, um, concerned about you." He rubbed his hands together. "I mean, that was quite a meltdown yesterday."

"Rodney." Kate said, exasperated.

"Huh?" He saw the look in her face. "Are we supposed to pretend it didn't happen?"

Lissa and Kate glared at him. "We're suppose to let her bring it up when she's ready." Kate said, frustrated.

"Oh, well, I don't have a degree in mental voodoo."

Reanna smiled slightly. Why get mad at Rodney for being Rodney. "It is okay. It was quite spectacular, yes?"

Rodney grinned back at her. "Yes, especially the knife waving." His face, without the contemptuous mask, was mobile and expressive.

"I am sorry for that. I was…lost…in the past."

He snorted. "That sounds like Kate's brand of mumbo-jumbo." He smirked over at Kate - tit for tat. "So are you back in the present?"

"Yes."

He didn't think she sounded too convincing with her shaking hands and shadowed eyes. "I've missed you on my morning runs. Ronon says my speed has improved since you've joined me. Run with me tomorrow?"

Panic spiked through her. The piers - open space, indefensible areas. "Maybe," she said raggedly.

Kate gave him a look; don't push. "I should go; let you eat breakfast."

Sheppard would be pacing frantically around the corner by now. He was as upset and worried as Rodney, but they both knew that Rodney was less threatening looking and had a better chance of getting in to see first hand how she was. He stood and left swiftly.

The door swished shut as they settled at the table for breakfast. Reanna took a deep breath and let it out. She could do this, she could; she would. She would defeat the fear. She would not cower and tremble. She had survived all the meat-eaters. She could survive this.

"I thought you were going to stay in there half the day." Sheppard's impatient voice could be heard through the door.

Reanna's head jerked toward the door, listening. She froze not moving as she took in the conversation and decided it was non threatening.

"I had to find out how she was." Rodney snapped back.

"Well? Are you going to tell us or not?" Sheppard asked sharply.

"She didn't threaten me with a knife so I'd say somewhat better."

"Rodney," Sheppard growled.

Tense, pale, shaking, been crying a lot. She's not okay yet, but Kate says she'll be fine. I asked her to come running in the morning. She didn't say yes, but she didn't say no either."

After breakfast Reanna curled up on the love seat and fell back asleep. Kate and Lissa settled into the chairs to watch over her. They talked quietly while she slept sometimes dozing themselves.

Lunch came in the hands of Alison and Pamela. Reanna woke up and okayed them coming in. She joined them at the table. They looked up when she came over. "We're so sorry, Re. We had no idea…"

"Not your fault. I asked." Reanna interrupted. Sitting down, she began eating lunch. She looked over at Alison. "Not Evan's either."

"Glad I won't have to rough him up." Alison joked.

"Hey," Pamela jumped in. "Did you all hear about Johannson's attempt at to play street hockey down on the North Pier?"

"Street hockey?"

"Yeah, you have two teams on skates - um, shoes with wheels - and you have to hit this little puck," she made a circle with her hands, "with a curved wooden stick. Anyway, it turned into a big fiasco. Three sprained ankles, two sprained wrists and one person has fractured ribs. Johannson ended up in the lake. They had to fish him out."

The lake is what they called the water in the cut out portion of the piers.

Some people actually went swimming in the west pier lake. The sides weren't as deep and someone had rigged ladders on all four sides.

"Is he going to be all right?"

"Yeah, swallowed some water, got banged up a bit, but he'll be fine. The lake doesn't have as strong an undertow as the outer edge.

"Oh, I almost forgot. There's talk of a party." Pamela said.

"Party?" Reanna queried.

"Uh huh. Every so often Dr. Weir orders up a party to give everyone a few hours of down time; mandatory fun. No definite date has been set, but most likely within the next week or two."

"I'm going to shower," Reanna said after they left.

"Re, is it okay if Lissa and I have them bring over some books and maybe movies."

"Yes."

She came out of the shower in pajamas. She was so tired; all she wanted to do was crawl back into bed. She stood uncertainly in the middle of the floor.

"You look like you could use some sleep." Lissa said gently. "Go on, that's why we asked for stuff. We know you're going to sleep a lot."

Gratefully, she slid under the covers and Kate tucked the sheets around her. "If you hear the door, it's just our books and movies. No one will come in."

Dimly, she heard the door chime and swoosh, but she didn't wake. That trust in her friends was a major step back even though she wasn't aware of it. Kate was and wasted no time in informing Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett that she was definitely on the road to recovering.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

The next time she awoke it was morning again. She had slept from lunch time yesterday to breakfast today! Her stomach growled its reproach at her. Her two friends were still sleeping curled up on the loveseat with books in their laps.

The door chimed again. Reanna resolutely opened the door herself and Ronon was there against the wall. The trays were on the floor in front of the door.

"Mess staff brought them. I told them to leave them and go."

She cocked her head at him. He watched her without blinking. Two people who knew what it was to live almost animalistic in behavior and thought. Two survivors who, while still good people, knew how to kill to survive and who had no compunctions against it.

"You been here the whole time?" She read the relaxed posture and was unafraid of him.

"Yeah"

"Hungry?"

He smiled. "Rodney brought me something. He's concerned about you."

"Still." She glanced away and back at him. "You don't have to stay there." She nodded at the wall.

He shrugged. "Can't leave. Orders."

"John?"

He shook his head and smiled. "McKay."

She shifted nervously. "Where's Evan?" She finally asked him because she had the feeling no one else would answer that question.

"Sheppard sent him to Belaran."

"Because of me?"

Ronon just looked at her.

"Is he mad?"

"Not at you."

Voices could be heard coming toward them. She flinched, snatched the trays up and shut the door. She turned around to see her friends sitting on the furniture watching her speculatively.

She walked over with the trays and they ate in silence. She moved to window looking out at the city.

_She stayed in the tree for several days until her meat was gone. She drank what water collected on the leaves and in the tiny basins in the bark of the tree. She thought long and hard about what to do. They wouldn't, couldn't leave. She could move on; leave this area that she knew so well. The world was big, but she would always be looking over her shoulder._

_She would have to remove the threat if she was ever going to relax again. She spent the next day or two thinking of how to do it. The second day she came across the sleeping area of the big cats. She watched them lounging and the babies playing and an idea came to her._

"I decided as long as they were alive I was in danger. I decided they had to die. I made my way to where the big cats slept and worked my way back toward the men." She was back at the windows. "I let them see me. I let them chase me. All the way back to the cats. I got far enough ahead of them that they didn't see me swing up into the tree."

_She made her way back to the falling water and searched for the men. It was midway through the following day when she found them. Mik braced against a tree, legs spread wide; Arnet inside him. Both of them moaning and grunting. Arnet had his hand on Mik's hard flesh, stroking as he thrust. They both cried out in pleasure. Her stomach knotted and roiled and she thought she'd be sick._

_She rustled the fronds where she stood and smiled despite her fear at their start. Arnet jerked out of Mik, making him yelp and curse. "Get her!" Arnet snarled, fastening his pants and grabbing his gun. _

_She turned and fled, fear clouding her mind and pushing the plan out for several minutes. She could hear them cursing as they ran noisily through the forest. She reached the stream that came from the falling water and splashed across._

_Behind her they shouted as they caught sight of her. Somewhere ahead a cat roared. The cats, she remembered and smiled coldly. Come to her world and hurt her, would they? She wasn't running scared now. She was running with a purpose and her breath flowed in and out smoothly. _

_She ignored the pain in her lower body and made sure not to lose them. They were near the cats now. She made lots of noise right before she swung up into the tree. _

_Silent now she levered herself up the branches higher and higher. She froze when they burst into view, snarling and cursing and promising retribution when they caught her._

_They were in the middle of the cats before they could stop. The cats gazed at them surprised then they gracefully rose to their feet and began circling the two men._

_The men tried to back away and run, but the cats were on them. She watched as the cats shredded them. She listened to the shrieks and moans and bloody gurgles until silence returned to the forest then she made her way back to her cave tree by tree until she finally had to drop to the ground for the last few yards._

She rested her head on the lead glass window. "They ran right into the midst of the cats before they knew they were there. I stayed in the tree until I was sure they were dead."

"You had no choice, Reanna. They would never have quit hunting you." Lissa told her firmly.

"I still killed them." She said quietly.

"You defended yourself." Kate reaffirmed gently.

They had finished lunch when Lissa's radio chirped. "This is Lissa."

"Dr. Beckett, I don't know if I should…"

"Yes, Sir." She looked over at Reanna. "I'm sorry, Dr. Beckett needs me. Thompson's team just came in with several injuries."

"I'm fine; go."

Lissa hugged her tight and hurried out.

Kate settled into a chair and watched Reanna roam the room.

"You know I'm here to talk about whatever you need to talk about."

"I like him." Reanna said softly after several minutes.

"I know you do. He likes you."

Reanna bit her lip. "I don't think I can …."

"Then don't." Kate leaned forward, elbows on her knees. "I don't think Evan wants to push you, Reanna. If all you can give him right now is friendship and a few kisses now and then, I think he'll be all right with that."

"I'm not all right with it." Reanna shouted as she whirled toward her. "I…sometimes I…" she stopped, flushing and scuffing the floor.

"It's okay to say it."

"I feel like I can't get close enough. Like I can't touch enough, but then I get scared and back off and then I feel guilty because he looks…pained."

Major Lorne looked pained? Boy, she must have him really frustrated. Kate barely managed to hide the tiny smile at the thought of cool, unflappable Evan Lorne frustrated and out of control. She wondered how many cold showers the imperturbable major had taken the past month or so.

"I want so much more. I want…him, but I'm afraid of what everyone says that means."

"You can deepen your relationship without sex, Reanna. Tell him what you feel, what you want. Be honest about your current limitations."

"What if I want to push those limits?"

Wow. "Well, then, we have our work cut out for us. It won't happen overnight, though."

"I know." Reanna sighed.

"What happened to you, it wasn't your fault."

Reanna curled up on the love seat. "I know."

"You escaped; you eliminated the threat. You survived."

"But it took me almost three days to do it." Reanna said harshly, condemning herself.

"You were tied up."

"I quit fighting." She whispered, unable to forgive herself that.

"They brutalized you! You didn't even know about men and women and sex and they drugged you, raped you, starved you, beat you, and sodomized you."

Reanna shrugged as if those facts didn't absolve her. Kate moved over to sit next to her.

"Reanna, look at me. Most women would have been in deep shock by then. They never would have been able to get free after that amount of torture. Most wouldn't have even tried to run if they weren't bound by that point."

"You would not have run?"

Kate sighed and searched herself for an honest answer. "I don't know, Reanna. I'd like to say that I would have, but to be honest I'm not sure I would have survived what they did to you. It was very, very brutal."

_Fierce faces contorted in pleasure as she screamed in intense agony until her throat was raw. _Brutal. Yes, they had been very brutal and had took great enjoyment in being merciless. "I'm tired." Reanna side-stepped the conversation.

Kate watched the emotions play across her face and knew she reliving some specific moment. "Sleep if you want too." Kate knew sleep could be healing, but she also knew it could be an escape. She also knew that sometimes escape was necessary for a little while.

Reanna nodded and went back to bed, curling up into a small ball under the covers crying silently. She slept until dinner time. Teyla brought the trays this time.

"How is she?" She asked when Kate opened the door.

Kate smiled slightly. "Healing. it's a painful process."

"I can not imagine going through…something like that. I was hoping to talk to her. Tell her we are all thinking of her and we miss her."

"I will and I'll tell her you dropped by."

Reanna stared at her tray thinking of being out on the pier. She was safe here she told herself. She had been her months and no one had hurt her. Why should she believe they would hurt her now? She would do it. She would meet Rodney on the pier tomorrow and run with him. She would pick up where she had left off, act normal. She would go to the mess and the training rooms and the rec room.

"Would you go with me to the pier in the morning to run?" She asked Kate diffidently.

"Of course I will, but I don't run. I'll wait for the two of you to finish."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

ooOoo

They stepped off the transporter near the pier and walked slowly down the corridor. Reanna shivered slightly in the early morning chill. "Could you wait here?" She asked pointing at a divan. "Rodney doesn't like people watching him run."

"Of course," Kate said agreeably. "This will be much more comfortable anyway."

Reanna nodded distractedly. Eyeing the door to the pier, she took a deep, steadying breath and walked through doorway.

Rodney looked up, startled. Surprise and pleasure flitted across his face and was quickly masked. "The invitation was for yesterday." He sniped. The smile lighting his eyes ruined the effort though.

"I do not need your permission to run here." She returned smartly as she began to stretch.

His eyes narrowed as he watched her. "You come by yourself?"

"No. Kate is in the corridor reading."

Rodney eyed the door suspiciously.

"She will not come out here. I asked her not too."

Rodney huffed and glared at her. "Are you ready to run yet or are we still wasting valuable time?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him and took off jogging.

"Hey!" He hurried to catch up to her.

They jogged in silence the entire length of the pier. As they turned to cross the pier Rodney waved a hand around his head. "Everything sorted out?"

She shrugged.

"Wait. Stop." Rodney leaned forward breathing hard. "What's that mean? You either still have issues or you don't?"

"Kate says we all have unresolved issues." Reanna replied tartly.

"Oh don't try to change the subject on me."

Reanna sat on a nearby bench. "She told me she has kept you all updated. Told you a lot of what I told her."

Rodney looked uncomfortable now. "In broad, general terms, yes, but not in detail. No."

"I am afraid you will not still like me after what I did."

He looked at her nonplussed. "What you did? You escaped, survived."

"I killed them on purpose." She looked forlorn. "I let others die without even trying to help."

Rodney shifted uneasily. He wasn't good at emotions and pep talks. Finally, he sat next to her. "They were monsters and deserved to die. If you hadn't of killed them I think John, Ronon and I would have tracked them down and killed them ourselves."

He sighed and looked out over the ocean. "As far as the others, did you lure them to their deaths?"

Reanna shook her head. "I just stayed away from the Circle when I heard it open."

"Not your fault then. They died because of something they did or didn't do."

"So we are still friends?"

"Hmmm, yes, still friends. Now can we get this over with?"

She laughed out loud. "Yes, let's run."

Finished with the run, they joined Kate in the corridor and made their way back through the city to their quarters. Rodney separated from them to go to his calling over his shoulder, "Tell Ronon his watch is over."

Kate and Reanna grinned at the sharp words. They passed several people on the way to her quarters many of them greeting her; all them staring. She was trembling by the time she got inside her room.

Kate gave Ronon the message on her way in. She heard Reanna in the shower. She paused outside the bathroom door, listening. She could hear muffled sobbing. She sighed, her heart going out to the young woman, but knowing all this was part of the process.

She tapped her earpiece and asked if two breakfast trays could be sent down. They arrived before Reanna emerged from the shower. Kate was starting to get worried about how long she was staying in there.

Just as she was about to go in, Reanna came out, composed, but working hard at it. She stopped at the sight of the food. She looked up at Kate questioningly.

"I thought you'd prefer to eat in here. Take slow steps back out into the city."

Reanna looked like she wanted to argue for a moment then she just nodded and sat down to eat.

"You and Rodney okay?" Kate asked insightfully.

Reanna ducked her head and nodded. "Yes. I was afraid he wouldn't understand things I did."

But he did understand?"

"Yes. In fact, he said if the men weren't dead they would kill them themselves."

"You were surprised at that response?"

"I am not use to being cared for."

"Well, get use to it." Kate smiled. "One thing about the people here, they are fiercely loyal."

Reanna made it out to lunch at one of the smaller areas set up with sandwiches and juices. Of course, she had her knife tucked inside her waistband.

Kate radioed Alison, Pamela, and Lissa and they met them there. They sat in the corner near the door. Reanna listened to the talk with half her attention. The rest was focused on the people coming and going.

She insisted on walking around the outer balconies afterward. People stared; she twitched and jumped occasionally, but she didn't bolt so Kate considered it a success. She didn't knife anyone so she considered it a success.

Dinner was a different matter. The main mess was the only place to get dinner and it was packed. People didn't just stare, they whispered and Reanna got paler and paler.

Several of her male friends came over to talk oblivious to the fact that she was starting to shake in reaction to their closeness.

"I think you all should leave her alone for now." Kate said firmly. "Don't crowd her."

"We're just talking, Dr. Heightmeyer." Sorcha replied, leaning back in his chair.

"She's not ready to be crowded." Kate warned, watching Reanna closely. "Perhaps we should leave."

"Oh, come on, stay for awhile." Jeff cajoled, laying a hand on her arm as she started to rise.

In a blur of motion, her knife was out and laid across his throat. "Let go of me," she hissed, shaking and white as a ghost.

"Hey, calm down, Reanna." Sorcha yelped as Jeff quickly let go of her arm.

She backed away; everyone stared at her silently. Kate moved with her. Relaxing slightly when she saw Ronon and Teyla out of the corner of her eye.

They moved forward creating a buffer between Reanna and the rest of the people allowing Kate to get her out into the corridor.

"Let me have the knife, Reanna." Kate requested keeping her voice level with a great effort.

Reanna paused looking around then looked down at the knife in her hand. Silently, she handed it to Kate. She collapsed against Kate, crying.

Kate held onto her, telling her it would be all right. "It just takes time, Re." She rubbed her back. "It's okay. You're doing good."

"I'm not." Reanna mumbled. "I just want to go."

"To your room?"

Reanna nodded, trying to get a grip on her emotions.

"Okay. Let's go then."

Kate led her down the corridor. A discreet glance over her shoulder verified that Ronon and Teyla were following them at a distance.

When they got to the room Reanna went directly to bed without a word, curling up in a small ball under the covers. Kate looked at the knife in her hand thoughtfully. Making a decision, she laid the knife on the desktop.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

She slipped out while Kate was asleep and met Rodney down on the pier.

"Alone, huh?" He looked past her toward the door.

"Yes, alone." She replied defiantly.

"No knife?" He gave her a mocking, searching look.

She flushed, but gave him a half grin. "I don't need one against you."

"Now that hurt!"

"Catch me and I'll take it back." She took off at a fast jog.

"Catch you? Right." Rodney took off after her knowing there was no way he'd catch her if she didn't want to be caught.

They were both out of breath at the end of the run.

"Told you……..I couldn't……..catch……you."

"Hard…. stay….ahead."

"Really?"

She nodded, too busy gulping air to say anything else. Either she was slowing down or he was actually improving. She thought he was improving. They usually talked when they ran which distracted him from the running and he no longer talked in short, gasping breaths, but in comfortable sentences.

Suddenly, Rodney touched his earpiece. "What? Snuck out?" He glared over at Reanna who was giving him that defiant stare. "Yes, Kate she's here with me. We just finished running." He was silent, listening. "Yes, yes, yes. I'll tell her."

"Kate, says you worried her disappearing like that while she was sleeping."

"I did not sneak! She was exhausted. I didn't want to wake her."

"Yes, well, thoughtful and all that. Just leave a note next time. Meet me for breakfast sans knife."

She laughed. "Yes, Sir, Dr. McKay."

She had found her balance again. The past was in the past - mostly; the present was filled with friends and safety.

Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard let her start training the women civilians again this morning. Some people were still edgy around her, especially the men, but Kate promised her they would soon treat her normally again as long as she didn't threaten to knife another one of them.

She regained her routine: running with Rodney in the morning followed by breakfast with him and the rest of his team, training sessions until lunch time, lunch with her friends, then she would spend time in the control room, wander the corridors, pop in and out of the control room until dinner.

She was in the control room when the rest of Lorne's team headed out to Belaran.

She leaned over the railing. "Alison! Are you all being banned?" She asked teasingly.

Alison chuckled. "No, we're going to get Major Lorne."

"Is he coming back?" Her face lit up. She missed him terribly.

Alison shook her head. "We've got a mission, but I'll tell him 'hi' for you." She grinned at Reanna's flushed face and stepped through the Gate.

The next day she was distracted and several blows passed her guard during training. She finally dismissed them and wandered around the city making several passes through the gate room.

She was filled with unease. He had been gone many days and they had parted with strong words between them. She wanted him back so she could try and make things right.

She had just wandered into the control room for the sixth time when the Gate activated.

"Sgt. Marshal's IDC." Chuck informed Dr. Weir.

"We're coming in hot!" Sgt Marshal's voice sounded out in the gate room.

"Lower the shield." Dr. Weir ran to the railing as marines ran in to encircle the gate room. Reanna joined her, clutching the rail tightly. She knew 'hot' meant people were shooting at them.

Dr. Paulson staggered through clutching his bulging knapsack across his chest and with Sgt Ericson leaning heavily on him practically dragging one leg that was skewered by an arrow.

Sgt. Marshal came through next, backing through the gate, keeping her weapon trained on it.

Lt. Rikers stumbled into view dragging Major Lorne backwards. Even though Lorne could barely remain upright both men were laying heavy fire down.

"Close the shield!" Sgt Marshal shouted as soon as they were clear. An arrow just missed her as it sailed through the gate. It fell and skittered across the floor before coming to a stop.

The shield went up; there were multiple sparks as something hit the shield and then the gate shut down.

"Medical team to the Gate room. Two injured" Sheppard snapped out then knelt down by Major Lorne who was laying on his side on the floor. Lt. Rikers crouched behind him and pressed a field dressing around the entry wound.

"Evan!" Reanna screamed seeing the arrow protruding through his side. She ran down the stairs and skidded to a stop on her knees beside him. She laid a gentle hand on his side as she looked into his face, crying. "Evan, no, Evan."

He met her eyes, his face clenched tight with pain and then his eyes rolled up and he went limp.

"Reanna, let Carson see to him."

"Evan!" she sobbed. "No! No! Evan!"

Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her away.

"No!" She screamed and struggled, kicking and elbowing whoever had her. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Stop it!" Ronon yelled in her ear, grunting when a few of her blows landed. "Carson needs to get the bleeding stopped."

She sobbed, "Let me go."

Alison stepped in front of her as the medics loaded Evan on a gurney and whisked him away. "Let her go, Ronon. I've got her."

Ronon put her down and released her. Alison gathered her up before she could collapse.

"He'll be okay, Re."

She sobbed hysterically into Alison's shoulder.

"Shhh. Calm down, Re. Calm down and we'll go to the infirmary."

Reanna sucked in deep breaths and shuddered. "So much…blood."

"Yeah, but Major Lorne has plenty and Dr. Beckett is very good at what he does. Ready to go?"

"Y..ye…yes."

"All right. Come on, walk with me." She looped an arm around Reanna and steered her out of the gate room.

"Oh, Colonel Sheppard," Sgt Marshal called over her shoulder. "In case, Dr. Paulson forgets to tell you. Mission was a success. The ZPM's in his knapsack."

They arrived in the infirmary to find that Ericson and Lorne were in surgery. Dr. Paulson and Lt. Rikers were already undergoing their post mission physicals.

Pamela rushed up and hustled Alison to an exam bed to start her physical. "Reanna," Pamela signaled her in and pulled the curtain. "Dr. Beckett and Lissa are in with Major Lorne right now. Dr. Beckett doesn't think anything vital was hit. They took him into surgery to remove the arrow just as a precaution."

She efficiently went through the standard procedures of checking Alison out and taking blood samples. "Same with Sgt. Ericson. Dr. Keller is removing the arrow from his leg. He should be right as rain soon. There, finished."

She grasped Reanna's arms. "He's going to be fine, Re. Honest. I know you won't leave, either of you, so you can wait quietly over there in those chairs or you can sneak up to observation room 3 and watch Dr. Beckett at work."

"I want to see him." Reanna choked out.

"Me, too." Alison hopped off the table. "Come on and be quiet."

Reanna cut a look at her. She was always quiet.

"Sorry, forgot who I was talking too."

She led her out of the main infirmary and quietly, but purposefully made their way to the observation room. They stood at the broad windows and gazed down at the scene below.

Evan was unconscious on the operating table a blue sheet covering the lower half of his body. The upper half was bare. They'd cleaned the blood off, but more was seeping out around the arrow.

Reanna thought of how he had looked wearing nothing but a towel. Then he had looked vibrant, alive, dangerously male; now he looked so still, vulnerable. She bit back a sob as she leaned against the window.

Dr. Beckett and Lissa and three nurses worked on removing the arrow and repairing the damage. They'd cut off the shaft of the arrow so they could lay him flat and now Lissa was running a portable scanner over the wound to make sure they weren't inflicting more damage.

Alison and Reanna watch in agonizing silence as Dr. Beckett slowly pulled the arrow out of his body watching the scanner as he did so. After what seemed like hours, the arrow was out. Dr. Beckett put it in a basin.

"Test it for any drugs or poisons, Mary." He ordered crisply before turning his attention back to the major.

"Looks like it's your lucky day, Major." He murmured as he began closing the wound. "The arrow missed your organs. We'll just stitch you up and in about a week you'll be out of here."

Finally, Dr. Beckett pulled off his surgical gloves. "Looks like we're finished here. Good work everyone. Let's get the major into recovery."

Everyone bustled out to do his bidding and then and only then did he look up at the observation room. "You can have five minutes in the recovery room and then you'll have to wait until he's settled in the infirmary before you can come back."

He chuckled at the speed in which Reanna disappeared from the window. He could actually hear her clattering down the stairs which was a very rare occurrence. Usually, the girl was so silent she could sneak up on Ronon.

Ten minutes later he stepped into the recovery room and smiled. The major was still unconscious, but Reanna had pulled a chair right up to the bed and was sitting holding his hand and watching his face intently.

She looked around at his footstep. "Carson, he will be all right?"

"Aye, lass. He'll be just fine. He'll just need to take it easy the next week or so." He watched as some of the pinched look left her face.

"Go get something to eat, Reanna. He won't be awake for several hours."

She looked stubborn and frightened.

"If you go without arguing, I won't make you leave once he's settled in the infirmary."

She gnawed her lip. "Okay. I'll go eat, but I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Evan woke up in degrees. At first he just became aware that he was alive, then he heard the slow, steady beeps followed by that distinct astringent smell that all hospitals had. The infirmary.

His eyes fluttered open and he realized he was staring at the ceiling. A slight shift and he remembered he'd been wounded. Yeah, the intense, shooting pain in his side brought that memory back into clear focus.

He must have made a noise because there was a sudden quiet rustle beside him and Reanna's face came into view above him.

"Evan?"

Smoky gray eyes filled with worry peered down at him.

"So, they let me back on Atlantis?"

"Yes." She replied seriously. "You are in pain?"

"A little." He grimaced.

She touched his shoulder lightly. "Which means 'actually a lot'. I will get Carson."

"Wait."

She stopped.

"You okay?"

"Me? I was not skewered." She replied sharply.

He just stared at her silently until she sighed. "I am fine or I will be when you are well and we can talk."

"I can talk just fine." He reached for her arm and gasped as the movement sent tendrils of intense pain through him.

"I will be back." She hurried away to get Carson.

In a few moments, they were back.

"Finally, woke up I see." Carson smiled gently at him. "Reanna says you're in pain. I'd be worried if you weren't. Let me check the wound real quick and then I'll give you something for the pain."

"You couldn't reverse that, could you, Doc?" Evan ground out as Carson lightly probed the area. Color leached from his face and sweat beaded on his brow. "Crap, Doc!"

"Sorry, major but your reaction helps me know what's going on below the surface. There, done. Looks like everything is doing fine for now." Carson pulled a syringe from his lab coat and injected the contents into the I.V.

"He won't stay awake very long, luv." He told Reanna so she wouldn't worry when the major fell asleep on her.

"I remember your drugs, Carson."

Right, well, I'll leave you two alone then."

"Sure," Evan was already slurring, "they trust me alone with you when I'm sedated."

Reanna smiled. "I trust you regardless."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Evan sighed and quit fighting the sedative.

It was late the next evening before he became truly awake again. He cautiously turned his head to the side and was greeted by the sight of Reanna curled up in a chair next to his bed. Deprived for so long, he drank in the sight of her. Yeah, definitely not a friend's reaction.

Someone had put a blanket over her and her head rested on her arm. She looked like she'd been put through the ringer. Pale and drawn with dark rings under her eyes. He didn't want to wake her when she looked like she could really use the sleep.

Her eyes opened instantly alert. Her gaze swept the area before landing on him. "Evan," she breathed with a smile.

"Hey." He said hoarsely.

She picked up the cup of water and held the straw to his mouth. Gratefully, he sucked the cool water in.

"How are you?" he asked soberly. "And don't change the subject."

She gnawed her bottom lip as she considerate what to say. "Better." She replied softly. "Kate helped a lot. She…she says I need to tell you what they did. She says I need to be honest with you about what I want and what I'm able to deal with right now."

He stared at her intently. "I know this isn't the place to talk about what happened to you, but I'd like to get to the what you want part." He said hopefully.

She looked him directly in the eye. "You. I want you. I want to be able to make love to you."

He smiled happily. "I'm all yours."

She smiled back. "I…," she dropped her gaze and shuddered. "You were right. I'm not ready for the physical part of this yet."

'I'm not either," he teased gently then groaned when he shifted slightly.

"Evan?" Concerned gray eyes searched his face. "Do you need pain medication?"

"No," he gritted his teeth. "I'm fine."

She moved next to the bed and brushed her fingers across his forehead. "You're burning up!"

She raced down the corridor to the night nurse and soon the nurse was injecting a fever reducer into the I.V. and introducing the antibiotic Dr. Beckett had okay for use just in case.

Within hours, his fever was raging and the nurse had called Dr. Beckett and informed him of this turn for the worst. Dr. Beckett showed up shortly thereafter to take a look at the major's symptoms.

"Did Mary find anything on the arrow?" Carson asked his night nurse.

She quickly found the results. "No, Dr. Beckett the test came back negative."

"Well, sometimes a person reactions to an injury like this, but I have a funny feeling. Run a blood test and see if there's anything in the major's blood."

"Yes, Doctor."

They found a very mild poison in the blood work. Apparently, it was just enough to incapacitate someone not kill them. Carson pumped him full of antibiotics and fever reducers and fluids.

They also sent someone to check on Sgt. Ericson. Sure enough he was laid out with a high fever in his quarters. Quickly, they transported him to the infirmary and started him on the same drug regiment as Major Lorne.

Reanna held Carson to his promise not to make her leave. She stayed by Evan's bedside 24/7 as he fought an internal battle that she couldn't help him win.

She bathed his feverish skin with a cool cloth and spoke to him quietly. She told him of the party that was being rumored about and how he had to get well so he could go with her. She told him of all the amazing animals she had seen on Jurassic and some of the more mundane things that had made up her life there.

She told him about the women she was teaching defensive maneuvers too. She rambled on about anything and everything that entered her mind just so he could hear her voice.

On the third day he opened his eyes with a groan. The infirmary swam into focus reluctantly.

"Well, its about time. I beginning to think I was going to have to break in a new Second-in-Command." Sheppard drawled quietly.

Evan managed to convince his head to turn slightly and saw Colonel Sheppard sitting next to his bed with his feet propped up in a second chair.

"I wouldn't leave you in a lurch like that, Sir." His voice came out low and raspy and his throat hurt. His eyes swept past his CO searchingly.

"She's just getting a shower." Sheppard thumbed in the direction of the infirmary's shower room. He got up and held the cup of water for Evan to sip from. "She'll be back in less than five minutes. She hasn't left your side in the three days you've been in here."

He sat back down and watched the emotions play over Major Lorne's face. "Is it love or lust, Major?" Sheppard asked out of the blue taking Evan by surprise.

Evan gave a bark of humorless laughter. "Lust wouldn't have survived what I've been put through over her, Sir."

"Yeah, well, you aren't through the gauntlet yet, Major. She's been through hell and back this past week and she's doing good -stable, Kate says, but she's by no means put the experience behind her."

Evan nodded slightly. His eyes fluttered shut, exhausted. "We've already agreed to have an in depth conversation when I've recovered."

"Good. McKay still isn't happy with you, but he'll calm down eventually. Her meltdown really hit him hard, but it also made him realize she's adult enough to handle it." Sheppard looked like it had hit him hard as well.

"Kate and Lissa got the details. They stayed with her practically the entire time. The rest of us just got the gist of it. My advice, Evan." Sheppard leaned forward and got on a personal level. "Make her tell you at least some of the details. Kate said it's a wonder she didn't kill us when we came through the Gate."

Evan's eyes flicked open and clashed with Sheppard's. "It was that bad?"

Sheppard nodded slowly and stared at his hands. "Kate's also sure she hasn't told all of it yet."

"Sgt. Marshal said….four days."

"Yes and she threatened me and McKay with a knife when she thought we were going to hurt Lissa."

"I wish I could kill the …."

"Don't we all." Sheppard agreed in a cold, deadly voice.

Evan's eyes slid past Sheppard and his face glowed, a very tired glow, albeit, but still a definite glow. His eyes crinkled at the corner and his mouth lifted in a worn smile.

"Evan," Reanna's voice was filled with happiness. "You're awake."

She moved to the other side of the bed and grasped his hand. Her accusing glare struck Sheppard. "You were to come get me if he woke up."

Sheppard shrugged, "We had to talk."

She bristled. "I won't have you all bullying him anymore."

Sheppard raised his hands. "I wasn't bullying him! I was just updating him on the situation."

Her eyes sparked angrily. "I am not a situation, John and I am fully capable of updating him myself. You and Rodney back off!"

Sheppard sighed and rose from the chair. "You're right. You are capable. I did it anyway. Just think of it as a man thing." He sauntered off feeling her glaring daggers at his back. "I'll let Beckett know you're awake." He called over his shoulder.

"They mean well." Evan said tiredly. "They want you to be all right."

"I will be. I appreciate their concern, but sometimes I just feel…."

"Smothered?"

She gave a wry grin. "Yes, smothered."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

"I must be getting old if an arrow puts me down for three days." Evan said wearily, changing the subject.

She sat gingerly on the edge of the bed shyly stroking his arm. "Poisoned arrow. Sgt. Ericson has been just as sick."

"Poison?" He struggled to lever himself up. "How's Ericson?"

She laid gentle hands on his shoulders and pushed him flat with a glare. "Don't you dare bust your stitches!" She hopped up and pressed the incline button and the upper half of his bed raised.

"Ericson is fine. His fever broke early this morning. You will rest and do as Dr. Beckett says so you can get out of here." She sat back down on the bed fiddling with the covers. "There's a party in a few days."

He smiled wickedly at her. "Are you asking me on a date?"

She flushed slightly and nodded. "Yes, I am." She said softly.

"So we aren't even pretending to be just friends anymore?" He asked huskily, openly raking her body with desire darkened eyes.

She looked up and met his gaze; her breath caught at the heat in his eyes. Slowly, she shook her head.

He raised his hand and threaded his fingers in her hair gently pulling her toward him. Off balance, her hand hit the bed on the other side of his torso. With a groan, he kissed her. Making no attempt at friendly, he devoured her mouth. He had thought about those lips for a week - sweet as strawberries, pliant and clinging.

She melted into his kiss, sliding her arm up to stroke his thick, dark hair. She loved kissing him. Firm, warm lips that were demanding and gentle at the same time and kissing him never stirred up any bad memories.

"Ahem."

They jerked apart; Reanna flushed at Carson's tolerant smile, but Evan returned his look with a very smug smile, keeping a hand on her arm.

"I was coming to check on our patient. I take it you're feeling better, Major?"

"Much better, Doc. When can I get out of here?" Evan asked impatiently.

"Oh, a couple more days, but I'd say in time to go to the party." Carson winked at Reanna.

Reanna moved so Carson could check his vitals. Carson took his temperature and checked his blood pressure. "I'll be releasing Sgt. Ericson today with crutches and instructions to keep his weight off that leg."

He removed the old bandage and checked the wound before reapplying a new bandage. "Rodney is very excited about the ZPM you brought back. It was over half full. They have all kinds of new technology to turn on and their delving into several more of the Ancients unfinished projects."

"I'm glad we didn't get injured for nothing. Crap, Doc!" Major Lorne ground out as pain licked across his gut even though Dr. Beckett was being extremely careful.

"Sorry lad." Dr. Beckett eyes flickered to his face before returning to the bandaging. "Rodney is also feeling a wee bit guilty about the two of you being injured. He knows first…um…hand what being shot with an arrow feels like." A smirk played across his face.

Ah, Evan thought. Dr Beckett was giving him leverage, emotional blackmail, if Dr. McKay kept badgering him over Reanna. "It does hurt real bad, Doc."

"Aye, I'm sure it does." Carson finished the bandaging. "I want you to stay awake long enough to eat something. It should be here any minute."

Carson twitched the curtain nearly shut as he left.

Evan tilted his head back against the pillows and fought the pain and sleepiness. He hadn't been hurt this bad in a long time and he felt like someone had run over him with a steam roller. He stroked her hand slowly with his thumb. Three days she had been by his side. His eyes drifted open and he took in her peaked face.

Seeing him injured and bleeding had conjured memories of her parents lying beneath the giant tree ripped apart, blood everywhere. "I was afraid you were going to die." She whispered.

"Before I got past first base with you? No way." He joked to lighten the heavy mood. "Never mind," he muttered seeing the confusion on her face.

"Anybody hungry?" Alison called out from the other side of the curtain.

Evan smiled at her tactfulness. "You can come in. We're decent and yes, I'm hungry."

Alison put the tray on the swinging table and positioned it over his lap. "Dr. Beckett told me to come get Ericson and bring you some lunch. He's about driven the staff nuts the last couple of days. You, they think, are a saint."

"I haven't been conscious long enough to be a bad patient." Evan mumbled around a mouthful of food.

Reanna grinned mischievously. "Give him a day or two."

"Hey!" He glared at her.

She just laughed and kissed his cheek. He grumbled and continued eating.

"Sgt. Marshal," Dr. Beckett's voice drifted down the infirmary. "If you'd be so kind as to help Sgt. Ericson leave my infirmary, we'd all be grateful."

"Gotta go. See ya, Sir."

A day and a half later he was released. Carson swearing he was almost as bad a patient as Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay.

Reanna helped him to his quarters and waited while he showered and changed into clean clothes. She looked around at the few possessions he had displayed: a few books and a scattering of photos, a musical instrument on a stand, and several paintings hanging on the walls.

He made slight shuffling noise before he appeared in the doorway. She turned toward him with a smile.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, nothing like a shower and clean clothes." He moved into the room and sat on the bed. He stared down at his shoes, perplexed.

She shook her head affectionately and knelt in front of him. She helped him get his shoes on and tied. "Those paintings." She indicated the walls. "They are very good."

"Thanks."

"You painted them?"

He nodded. "My mom's an art teacher."

They turned to look at each other at the same time. Her eyes widened as his darkened. He reached out and cupped her face as he bent over and kissed her. She moaned and leaned into the kiss.

"Patience is killing me." He growled, frustrated.

She pulled back slightly. "Perhaps we should go eat."

"Yeah, perhaps we should."

Rodney found them on the balcony of the mess laughing and leaning against each other. He paused and watched as Major Lorne tenderly tucked a lock of hair behind her ear letting his fingers trail across her jaw before murmuring something that made her swat at him and laugh.

He backed up and snapped at the servers. "I hope the coffee is fresh because I don't need something that was made yesterday."

"Made two hours ago, Dr. McKay." They nodded at the couple on the balcony. "About the time they got here."

"Good. I'll have some." Rodney got his coffee and by the time he reached the balcony the two had separated a few inches.

"Ah, Major Lorne how's the side?" Rodney indicated his own side.

"Dr. Beckett says it be at least two weeks before he puts me back on duty."

"Arrows," Rodney shuddered. "Takes forever to completely heal."

"Yeah, a real pain…."

"Don't," Rodney held up a hand. "You can't come up with one that Sheppard hasn't all ready uttered."

Major Lorne grinned and tried not to react when Reanna threaded her arm through his. He entwined their fingers and smiled at her.

Rodney sat down with a frown. "Look, Major I just wanted to thank you for getting Dr. Paulson back safely. He's one of the few scientists I have that actually has common sense attached to his brilliant mind."

"Your welcome, Dr. McKay. I hear the ZPM had power."

"Over half full." Rodney became animated. "We've been up all night deciding what projects to further investigate and which just need to be left alone. The Ancients they were great at brainstorming, but really lacked follow-through. We have some really interesting possibilities to explore over the next several weeks."

Reanna stood up. "I'm going to get something to drink. Be right back."

Rodney watched her make her way through the tables to the beverage dispenser then he looked directly at Major Lorne. "She's told me to back off; Sheppard says I'm being a mother hen and Ronon says she can kick your butt herself."

"And what do you say, Doc."

"I don't need Ronon to kick your butt for me when Atlantis will do practically anything I ask her to do. She's still very fragile, Major. Be sure you take good care of her. She's been hurt enough for a lifetime."

Rodney stood up and strode out. Reanna came back and sat down. She took one look at Evan's face and saw that Rodney had said something.

"I told him to leave you alone." She snarled.

"He told me that. Said you could kick my butt yourself if I got out of line." Evan pulled her down on his lap. "He cares for you. A lot. That's very, very rare. McKay doesn't let himself get too close to many people." He kissed her softly. "Let him bluster."

She frowned. "Fine. He can bluster as long as he doesn't do anything to you."

"You know, I'm feeling tired." Evan admitted with a sheepish grin.

"You are changing the subject." She got off his lap and helped him stand. "Let's get you to bed so you can rest." Arms wrapped around each other they headed for his quarters.

She got him settled on his bed and gave him pain killers and a sedative so he could sleep and heal.

"Lay down with me." He mumbled sleepily running his hand down her arm.

She shook her head regretfully. "I have women waiting to learn survival techniques. I'll be back."

She kissed him softly and he was asleep before she left the room.

When she reached the training room she was surprised at how many women were there. She stopped just inside the door scanning the room with a puzzled look.

"We've heard how much you've improved the confidence of the others and we want to learn." One of the new women said hopefully.

"Okay." Reanna took a deep breath and exhaled. "I can't teach you all individually though so how about the ones I've been training pair up with a beginner and we'll start at the basics."

It took several minutes for the women to sort themselves out and quiet down. "All right." Reanna turned toward the woman standing next to her. "Let's start with the basic blocks."

Two and a half hours later she dragged herself into her quarters and into the shower. She leaned back against the wall and sagged. Boy, was she tired. The women were so eager and intense that she was completely wrung out.

Stepping out of the shower, she pulled on clean clothes and flopped back on the bed. Just a minute, that's all she was going lay there. A minute to regroup and gather her strength then she would go see Evan.

A pounding noise jerked her awake. She was momentarily disoriented as she struggled to full wakefulness. The room was dark. She stumbled to the door and opened it.

Evan stood there or rather swayed in her doorway in nothing but his sweat pants looking very upset.

"Evan, what are you doing here?"

Evan walked unsteadily past her. "You didn't show up. I got worried."

"I took a shower and laid down for a minute."

"A minute? It's nearly midnight! I woke up and realized you hadn't shown for dinner and then I realized what time it was."

"I'm sorry. I must have been more worn out than I thought."

He swayed alarmingly and Reanna was immediately at his side. "Here, sit down."

She guided him to her bed and helped him sit. He groaned and clutched his side.

"You were not to go anywhere alone, Evan. You aren't well enough yet."

"I'll be fine…just need to….lie down." He fell limply back on her bed with a sigh.

Reanna looked down at him mystified. What was she to do with a very heavy man passed out on her bed? Where was she to sleep? What about his medicine?

He was apparently spending the night. His quarters weren't that far. If he began hurting, she could run and get his medicine.

'Get a grip' she told herself. It's Evan and he's injured. Nothing to worry about; nothing to fear. Get him in the bed properly and sleep next to him. No problem.

A great deal of grunting and tugging went into getting him under the covers. A great deal of mental encouragement and badgering went into getting herself under the covers. She lay there tense and shivering mentally berating herself for thinking Evan would harm her besides he most likely wasn't waking up tonight.

She woke up to an arm slung over her waist. Someone's chest pressed against her back and their breath feathered her hair. She froze fighting to remember where she was and who held her.

"Easy, Re," Evan's sleep roughened voice slid slowly over her. "'s okay. Just sleep." He mumbled into her neck.

Memory flooded back in: Evan coming to the door and passing out on the bed and her curling up in the bed next to him. She edged toward the side of the bed and he murmured a drowsy complaint and tried to tug her back.

"Let me go, Evan. Please." Reanna fought to keep her voice calm and to not panic. He was still asleep or he would have already let her up her rational side said as she struggled against the fight/flight reaction knowing if she lashed out she would seriously re-injure his side.

"You'll come back?" He pleaded sleepily rubbing her stomach lightly.

"Yes." She shivered as pleasant sensations shot through her core, but she still scooted off the bed as soon as his arm relaxed. She went to the bathroom and leaned against the wall until the trembling stopped then she used the facilities and washed her face before returning to the sleeping area.

She stood, watching him. He had rolled over on his back, his face was drawn and pale and his hand curled protectively over his side. "Evan, I am going to get your medicine. I will be right back." She murmured softly leaning over him to stroke his hair back.

He mumbled something in response and grimaced as he shifted position slightly.

She jogged to his room and snatched up his meds and clean clothes and hurried back to her room. He was still lying in bed when she came back, but he was awake.

She got a glass of water from the bathroom and moved to his side shaking his pain pills out of the bottle. "Here," she helped him sit up. "Take these; you'll feel better."

He groaned and tossed the pills into his mouth and drank the water. "How'd I get in your room?" He ground out around clenched teeth.

"You showed up around midnight alone and worried about me since I had fallen asleep and didn't make it back to your room."

He rubbed his forehead. "I thought I dreamed it." He looked up at her cheekily. "I also remember snuggling with you."

She flushed hotly remembering his body pressed against hers.

He grinned widely. "That wasn't a dream either."

She shook her head. "I…."

She stopped at the knocking on her door. Moving to the door she opened it to find Alison looking a little panicked.

"Is he here? I went to his room to help him to the mess and he wasn't there and I tried his radio, but he didn't answer and I was afraid that maybe the fever had kicked back in and he was wandering the corridors…."

Her rapid-fire explanation faltered to a halt at the sight of a half dressed Major Lorne sitting on Reanna's very rumpled bed. She flushed beet red. "Oh, well, I see that he's okay and, um, well, I, um, I'll just be going now."

She rushed down the corridor while Reanna stared at her retreating back perplexed. At Evan's pained chuckle, she turned back to him. He was laughing and holding his side.

"What was that about?"

"That was Alison thinking she caught us being intimate." He laughed again.

Reanna gnawed her lip.

"What?" Evan winced as he stood up and headed for the shower. He stopped at the doorway when she didn't answer.

"I liked sleeping with you."

Evan's face lighten up some of the lines disappearing. "So did I." He winked at her and went to shower.

She smiled softly at his playfulness. What was it about him, she wondered, that made her heart thud in her chest? That made her feel safe? Cherished?

Suddenly, she heard him cursing up a blue streak in a pained voice. "What's wrong? What happened?"

She rushed into the bathroom without thinking about his lack of clothes. He was bent over in the shower one hand wrapped around his stomach, the other braced against the wall.

Without hesitation, she was in the shower grabbing his arm. "Evan, what happened?"

"Tried to wash my back." He ground out, breathing harshly. "I'll be fine, Re."

"Sure you will. Be still." She plucked the washcloth from his hand and began washing his back. She swirled it across his shoulders and worked it down his taut back, scrubbing lightly, until she reached his waist.

At his waist, she froze as it hit her that he was completely naked and definitely reacting to her presence.

'Realized something?" He teased in a strained voice trying desperately to ignore the throbbing in his groin.

Her gaze flew to his; her eyes locked on his. His was a dark and intense forest green; his breathing had changed from painful pants to slow, deep restrained ones.

"Don't panic, but I'm about to kiss you senseless." He warned her as he carefully straightened up and closed the small distance between them. The arm that had braced him against the wall slid around her neck and pulled her forward the last tiny bit and then his mouth was on hers.

Hot and hungry and demanding his lips claimed hers until she moaned in surrender. His hand slid down across her shoulder and slid down her back pressing her against him.

Her hands, with a will of their own, moved to his waist and slid around and up his back. He groaned in response to her touch and darted his tongue inside her mouth, tasting and exploring.

Her hands traced his ribs and glided up his chest. He used his body to turn her and backed her against the shower wall pressing himself firmly against her. She stiffened at the feel of the wall behind her and his throbbing erection pressing into her belly.

"No, please," she begged, pushing against him. "Please, don't!"

Evan lifted his head and gazed at her. Seeing the sheer terror blooming in her eyes, he stepped back away from her.

She covered her face with her hands and wept.

"Reanna?" Evan watched her anxiously. Anger at the brutes who hurt her welling up inside of him. He didn't know if he should leave or stay, but he did know not to touch her. "You want me to leave?"

She shook her head and took deep breaths trying to gain control. "I'm okay; I'm okay." She wiped at her face and looked at him. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "The…the second day they pinned me against the cave wall and took turns raping me."

She saw the horrified sympathy in his kind eyes and swallowed hard. "I can still feel the rock scraping my back." She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry if I…"

"Shhh." He touched his fingers to her lips. "Don't apologize. I lost control. I should have known better than push you against a wall."

She glanced down and then met his eyes. "It's going to be difficult for both us, huh?"

"Difficult might be an understatement." He replied dryly.

"Perhaps I should let you finish." She edged past him to the doors. She made her escape and quickly changed into dry clothes.

She paused in the act of pulling on her shirt when she heard him moan and murmur to himself then he uttered a muffled shout. She inhaled sharply when she realized what he was doing. She shivered and finished dressing.

He looked slightly embarrassed when he came out the bathroom in his clean clothes. "Re, about…" he waved toward the shower.

"No, don't apologize." She interrupted him. "I want this…closeness…with you and I understand that it's going to be…awkward at times."

He shook his head in amazement and smile shyly at her. "All right then. How about bandaging my side and then getting something to eat?"

She nodded. "Sounds good; I'm starving."

They made their way to the mess and settled at a table near the open balcony doors. A light breeze stirred their hair and brought the salty ocean scent into the room.

"Tell me of your family." She asked wistfully.

Evan smiled tenderly. "Well, my mom, as you know, was an art teacher. I spent most of my childhood living in an art colony."

"Art Colony?"

"It's sort of like a small enclosed village where everyone is artistic. Painting, pottery, sculpting, glassworks, bead works, jewelry making, mosaics. The list goes on and on. Some artistic types are intense and very focused, but most were flighty and fanciful with a very loose concept of time."

"What do you mean?"

"Dinner might be at four or six or ten at night depending on when mom remembered she was supposed to fix us something or we ate at someone else's house. Children in the colony was raised by everyone."

"Did she neglect you?"

"No," Evan laughed. "Not at all. She loved us and encouraged us. She played games and taught us manners and morals, but when she was painting

She was in her own world. I learned to cook so I wouldn't have to wait for her to remember. "

"I was a child of the village as well. My parents would go out hunting and leave me to play with the village children during the day. My sister was to make sure I got something to eat for lunch."

"Sister?"

"Yes, Pika. She was several years older than me. In fact, she married just months before we were sent through the Circle."

"So she's still on your home world?"

"Yes. Most likely I'm an aunt by now."

"Well, I'm not an uncle that I know of, but I do have a younger sister, Summer. She's a free spirit like my mother. Very artistic, wears bright clothes, loving, outgoing, and funny."

"Do you miss her?" Reanna asked poking at her tray."

"Yeah, a lot. For all our differences we're very close."

"Different?"

"Do I look like a free-spirited artist? Bright, flowing clothes, beads and incense, uncaring of time and plans?"

Reanna grinned at him. "No even your civilian clothes are muted colors and you are always on time."

"Exactly, it drove me crazy as a kid. Summer does impressionist and abstract art and sculptures. I don't think she owns a watch and it wouldn't help if she did. On the other hand, when I joined the military it felt like coming home to me."

Reanna leaned back in her chair. "But you paint."

"Landscapes, cityscapes."

She thought a moment and then laughed. "Of course, clearly defined lines and structure."

Evan was beginning to tire and his side was starting to throb. "If I'm going to the party tonight I need to rest."

Evan was hoping to convince her to stay with him for the rest of the afternoon even if it meant not sleeping so when they reached his room he sat on the bed while she got him a glass of water and his pills.

He took the water from her nabbed her wrist. "Stay with me." He asked in an encouraging voice. "Curl up with me and spend the afternoon sleeping in my arms."

"Evan, I'm not…"

"I'm not asking you to make love or even to get naked. Just sleep next to me."

His husky voice flowed over her hinting at passion and desire and vulnerability. The vulnerability she heard made her say yes. The idea that she could hurt him emotionally as bad as he could hurt her physically stunned her.

"Take your pills." She murmured, her own voice husky.

Holding her gaze, he took the pills and handed her the glass. Carefully, he laid back stretching out on the bed. He half expected to see shadows cross those beautiful eyes and for her to flee.

She placed the glass on the bedside table and kicked her shoes off. She eased onto the mattress next to him; her heart pounded loudly in her chest as memories flickered in her mind.

"Easy, Re," he murmured stroking her arm. "You know I won't hurt you."

She sighed and rolled over on her side and snuggled closer to him placing her hand on his chest. Several minutes passed in comfortable silence. She could hear his breathing evening out, slowing down as the meds kicked in and he drifted toward sleep.

She wanted to touch him, to feel the warmth of his skin against hers. Her hand glided down to the hem of his shirt and glided back up underneath the fabric. She heard his breath hitch as her fingers moved past the bandage wrapped around his midsection and slid across his chest coming to a rest above his heart. Reanna felt the rapid heart beat and the hand trembling slightly against her spine and was astounded at the power she had over him. That her mere touch could make him tremble!

He placed his hand over hers lightly. "Some day," he murmured sleepily, "I am going to make sweet, passionate love to you. I'm going to make you tremble with desire and cry out in pleasure. I'll give you more pleasure than you can imagine and you'll call my name as you climax around me."

She shivered at the heat and need that coiled deep inside her at his words. She believed him and she wondered what it would feel like to have a man touch you lovingly with no intention of causing pain.

Hearing his breath even out into sleep she sighed contentedly and followed him.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

They walked through the doors hand in hand stopping to talk to friends here and there as they made their way over to a low divan. Evan was feeling slightly better today, but he still tired easily and getting bumped made his side throb worse than it all ready did on its own accord.

"I want to apologize for this morning, Sir." Sgt. Marshal said as they stopped to say hi.

"Nothing to apologize for, Alison." Evan shrugged it off. "Glad to know someone's looking out for me. I did sort of wander off half drugged up; ended up at Re's. Passed out cold within moments of arriving. I had just woke up when you showed up."

"And I had just came back from his quarters with his medicine."

"Well, okay. Glad I didn't interrupt anything." Alison waved at some friends and moved off toward them.

With a sigh Evan sank into the cushioned seat. He had been out of the infirmary a day and a half and his side still hurt – a lot. He felt a little guilty now for the smirks and teasing remarks directed at Dr. McKay when he had been shot in the butt. His respect for him increased when he thought about the fact that McKay had insisted on going to Sateda with his team to rescue Ronon while still feeling like this.

Reanna settled beside him taking in the crowded plaza. Nearly the entire Atlantean contingent was here. Military, scientific, medical, engineering, and support staff all intermingling and forming bonds across departmental and cultural lines. The veterans were enthusiastically making the newbies feel welcome.

The buffet tables setup over to the side had a steady stream of visitors filling up plates and getting something to drink. The low hum of countless conversations filled the air. Laughter floated in the air as everyone enjoyed the rare relaxed atmosphere.

"When you first get here it's just another assignment." Evan mused as he stretched his legs out and shifted to a comfortable position. "Then you realize you can't just pull a shift and go home. You live with these people. You see them in the mess and in the gym; on professional behavior and off duty with all their quirks. You have to deal with them on good days and bad just like family."

Reanna leaned against him content to listen to his low, rough voice as he pointed out individuals and talked about what he had learned about them.

"Colonel Sheppard likes skateboarding, plays golf and likes Johnny Cash. Dr. Weir loves classical music, romance books and hates being interrupted. Cora collects alligator figurines, hates it when people say 'you know' during a conversation, and loves fried okra. Peterson likes hip hop and break dancing."

He grinned. "Dr. Zelenka," he nodded across the area at the Czech scientist, "has a homemade still hidden in an empty room and loves to play chess. Mercheson is completely by the book. Hates to improvise, hates to bend the rules. He probably won't stay any longer than he has too."

"They are all very different people." Reanna watched the crowd. "Most everyone watches out for each other though."

Evan looked over at her. "I guess I'm saying you've become part of the family. You've been integrated into this." He waved a hand.

"Family," she said thoughtfully looking around the milling crowd. "I never thought I'd have that again."

"Just don't start thinking of me as a brother." Evan warned.

"Never," she replied with warmth.

They wandered over to the buffet a little later and loaded plates and mingled, talking to people here and there. They were leaning back against the railing when the musicians began playing. They were very good and several people began dancing in an area cleared just for that purpose.

Reanna saw John talking to Dr. Weir and Teyla and Ronon and Rodney leaning against a pylon watching people. She saw Lissa dancing with Chuck and Pamela dancing with Bruce Yamuta.

"Come on," Evan tugged her hand as a slow dance started. "I can manage this one."

"I don't know." She hesitated. "I don't know your dances."

"This is easy, barely moving at all. You just shuffle in a square."

"What's the purpose of it?"

"To hold you close." Evan grinned.

Reanna returned his grin and allowed him to pull her onto the floor. "Your arms go around my neck." He murmured putting his hands on her waist and pulling her close leaving only an inch or so between them.

When her arms snaked around his neck he began swaying waiting for her to pick up the rhythm then he began shifting his feet slightly and smiled at her when she responded.

Soon they were slowly turning in place. She relaxed and moved closer letting her head rest on his shoulder like she saw others doing. His hands slid around to her back and stroked up and down her back. She sighed contentedly against his neck. He dipped his head and trailed tiny kisses along her neck. Her hands tightened in his hair and she moaned as heat pooled between her legs.

"Evan," she said breathlessly.

"Mmmm?"

"You….I…oh…" she moved restlessly against him as pleasure swamped her as he nibbled below her ear.

His reaction was fast and very obvious as she was plastered against him. He continued to trail kisses and nips along her neck and collar bone. He felt her pulse racing under his lips.

Her fingers threaded into his hair and held him close as she gave herself over to the sensations he was creating in her. Her breath came in soft ragged gasps as she bent her neck to give him even better access.

Evan dragged in a ragged breath and rested his forehead against hers. "Re," he gasped.

"Hmmm?" she asked dazed.

"The song's over." His voice was thick with desire.

"Don't care." She muttered. Fact was she didn't think her legs would hold her if she let go of him.

He smiled. "You shred my self-control to pieces." A shudder swept through his body. "You have no idea how much I want to…." He clamped his mouth shut and swallowed hard.

He stepped away from her and took her hands in his. "Let's go sit somewhere private."

She searched his face and saw him struggling to control the passion simmering just below the surface. She led him away from the celebration. They walked silently for quite awhile until she finally stopped on one of the many balconies. She leaned against the rail and stared contemplatively out over the water.

"Talk to me, Re. Give me some idea of what I'm up against here." Evan's voice was rough with thwarted desire. He moved behind her; he was close enough that she could feel the heat emanating from his body. "I know you need time. I understand you have things to work through, but I go hard every time I get near you. You're driving me crazy."

She bowed her head in distress. "I know," she whispered hoarsely. "I'm sorry."

"Re, I don't want an apology; I want to understand." He placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. "I care for you. I like you a lot and I'm willingly to wait as long as it takes. Just talk to me. Let me help you."

She took a deep breath and nodded. She took a moment to gather her thoughts. "They shot me with a dart. When I woke up I was naked and staked out in a cave. Only one of them was there. He touched me all over and ….and pushed his fingers…inside…of me then he took his clothes off and knelt between my legs."

Evan didn't dare breath as she began relating the terrible details of her ordeal. He could feel her beginning to tremble beneath his hand. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she began recounting what happened in a soft, wavering voice.

"The other man showed up and watched as the first one raped me. They were …happy that I was a virgin. After he finished, the second took his place. They…they gloated about how tight I was."

Tears splashed the railing and she took deep breaths. "It hurt…so much. I …I could feel…my body…tearing. They left me there bleeding and went to the fire and ate and joked. Then they raped me again before they went to sleep."

She moved away from him and wrapped her arms around her waist. She felt ill telling him about it. "The next morning they dragged me outside by a rope around my neck and made me wash in front of them before dragging me back into the cave. Then…they pushed me against the wall and," she broke off with a sob and covered her face with her hands.

Fiercely, she swiped at the tears. "They raped me again. Afterwards, they tied me up in the back of the cave and left to hunt. I was so afraid that the cats or the frilled lizards would find me tied up and defenseless."

"Crap, Re." Evan stepped toward her.

"Don't. Please don't touch me." She shivered. "I can't talk about them while you're touching me."

He stopped staring at her back helplessly. Rage and hatred filled him as he thought of the brutes who had hurt her. He wanted to beat them to pulps, but they were all ready dead. He ran his hand through his hair and turned away with a curse.

"They came back and fixed a meal and let me eat a little then the second man started dragging me back to the stakes and I fought back. I managed to hit him in the groin and he let go of the rope. I ran, but the other man caught me. The first man beat me, said I'd made a big mistake and then forced me down on my hands and knees and tied me down. He said I'd regret hurting him."

She paced around the balcony weeping quietly. Evan's gut throbbed in pain and he felt lightheaded and dizzy. No way was he going to interrupt her so he sat down with a quiet groan.

She ended up back at rail. She clenched it tightly as she stared into the clear night sky. "He…he knelt behind me and…" she sniffled, "…shoved himself into me from behind. He tore me bad. I threw up it hurt so much. He laughed and said we weren't done yet and then he watched the other man do the same thing."

He saw she was shaking like a leaf. "Let me hold you, Re." He pleaded wanting to lessen her pain in some way.

She glanced back at him, thinking about his request before moving to sit by him. He wrapped his arms around her holding her securely against him. She clutched his shirt. "I swear I'll never let anyone hurt you like that again." He rasped the words out of a throat clogged tight with emotions. He stroked her hair and rocked her.

His embrace made her feel so safe. What happened had happened years ago and they men were long gone. The only harm they could do her now was if they caused her to lose Evan. "Later after they cleaned me up again one of them laid down and pulled me down on him. He used the rope around my neck to pull me forward and then the second man took me from behind."

Evan swallowed convulsively. He thought he was going to be sick at the thought of the both of them taking her at the same time. "Every time they took me I could feel little rips and tears. I thought I was going to die."

They sat in silence for awhile before she continued. "They tied me to the stakes and left me there and went hunting. When they came back the second wanted the first to take me from behind again, but he wasn't…ready(?) so the second man used his mouth and got him ready and then he…he," she paused remembering the fear, the pain, the looks on their faces. She shuddered hard and sobbed, "he raised my legs over my chest and took me."

Evan stroked her arms and pressed kisses into her hair as she made herself continue. "It hurt so much, so much." She cried, harsh wracking sobs. "I blacked out. When I woke up the second was in the first's mouth. I pretended to still be unconscious and they went to bed. When they were asleep I worked the bindings loose and escaped."

They sat in silence; her waiting for him to say something, anything, and him trying not to lose control of his stomach or his anger. Finally, he asked, "Didn't they die," in a hard, unforgiving voice.

"Yes, they tracked me for days almost catching me a couple times. I hid up in the trees until I was able to move and then I led them to the big cats den."

Evan nodded. "They deserved it."

He turned slightly and stroked her face. "I am sorry I asked you to relive all that. I don't know how you survived it. I can't imagine going through it alone and becoming the sweet person you are."

"I'm not sweet." She objected vehemently, walking to the railing. "I let people die."

"They deserved it!"

"Not them. Others came through the Gate and I did nothing to help them survive. I let them die."

Evan sat there quietly thinking. "Because you were afraid of being hurt again?"

"Yes."

Evan moved to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head against hers. "You aren't to blame for their deaths. You were brutally traumatized, Reanna. It's a wonder you didn't kill them yourself."

"You don't hate me for not saving them?"

"No, I don't hate you. I'm amazed that you are as good a person as you are. I wouldn't have went anywhere near the Gate after that. I'd have probably left the area completely. Hiding away."

"I'm worn out. Can we go to bed?" She whispered.

"Sure." Evan replied.

Later, as they lay in bed, both in shorts and a t-shirt, she said, "I did leave the area for awhile. I couldn't stay there so I wandered."

He glanced down at the head on his chest. "Find anything interesting?"

She gnawed her lower lip. If she said yes, they would ask her to go back and show them. Rodney and the archeologists would be ecstatic about the ruins.

"Re?" Evan stroked her neck.

"Yes." She admitted reluctantly. "There are ruins."

His hand froze. "Ruins?" He shifted so he could see her face better. "Ancient ruins on Jurassic?"

"I don't know if they're Ancient or not. I don't want to go back there, Evan." She said quietly, pleadingly.

"If you can tell them approximately where to find the ruins, you won't have to." He assured her, tightening his embrace. "Dr. Weir won't force you to go, Re. It's not her style." She sighed in relief. He pressed a kiss against her forehead. "Go to sleep."

Evan woke to find Reanna sprawled across him. Her head on his chest, arm flung over his ribs and one leg capturing his. Her thigh grazing his very interested manhood.

He ignored his insistent manhood and softly stroked her arm thinking about everything that he had learned last night. To be hunted down and tranked was one thing. To wake up tied up and repeatedly raped and brutalized was something totally different.

She killed them in self-defense as far as he was concerned. And the others that came through the Gate, the ones she stayed away from, how could anyone blame her for their deaths? He couldn't. After the nightmare she'd lived through no way would anyone expect her to approach anymore strangers. Kate was right. It was a wonder she hadn't killed Colonel Sheppard's team. Dr. McKay might not look dangerous, but Ronon and Colonel Sheppard certainly did.

The fact that she was attracted to him was beyond amazing. It was a wonder she could respond to any man with any semblance of trust much less attraction. Time. He'd give her all the time she needed to learn to trust him not to hurt her. She was all ready beginning to. The proof of that was lying in his arms.

The proof shifted and made contented sounds as she woke up. Her hand moved over his ribcage and slid up over his chest. "Morning," she said sleepily.

"Morning," he kissed her forehead.

She shifted so she was looking down at him. She gazed at him for a moment then lowered her mouth to his. The kiss started as a light brush of lips, a nip, then she pressed against his lips. The kiss grew more heated, hungrier; she moaned when he darted his tongue into her mouth. She kissed him as passionately as he kissed her.

Finally, she lifted her mouth from his with a smile. "Morning." She said again.

"I could get used to this," he murmured sexily. "Waking up to a beautiful woman whose kisses taste better than sugared strawberries."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He ran a hand down her body.

"You were thinking pretty hard awhile ago."

"I was thinking about what an amazing woman you are. And," he grinned, "how hungry I am."

She laughed out loud. "You are always hungry." She rolled out of the bed and headed for the shower.

Evan listened to the water running and groaned. 'Patience,' he thought as he put his hand on his throbbing erection and stroked it. The water shut off and he jerked his hand away and cautiously sat up.

"How's it feeling?" Reanna asked from the doorway.

"What?" Evan asked, flushing slightly.

"Your side. How's it feeling today?"

"Oh, my side. Better. Dull ache instead of sharp pains."

She moved over to the bed as he painfully stood up. "What did you think I was asking about?" She asked curiously.

"Never mind," Evan ground out and hobbled into the shower.

The mutterings and guttural shout moments later told her everything. She flushed and smiled as she realized she was the reason for his discomfort and that he was trying to do the right thing and not press her on the subject.

She thought about the heat that coiled inside her at his every touch and the yearning for _more_ that swamped her when he kissed and caressed her. Evan, who she would trust with her life so why shouldn't she trust him with her body. She smiled. Perhaps she should go see Lissa about the birth control shots soon.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Evan was well enough to chafe at the duty restrictions. He could only do parts of his normal workouts, he still couldn't spar and as much as he hated to admit it jogging freaking hurt. The pounding of his feet on the flooring sent jarring waves of pain through his torso. So he was taking some patrols and gate room shifts to give some others a day off.

"I miss them."

Evan glanced over at her as they walked out onto the lower level and into the sunlight. They were down by grounding station 3 on patrol.

"My parents. My mother's laughter, my father's teasing." She leaned over the railing and looked down at the ocean. "You never mention him…your father."

Evan leaned back against the railing with a sigh and cradled his P-90. If he didn't tell her she'd be like a dog with a bone gnawing and chewing until he finally told her. "He was a musician. Played in an orchestra. Taught me the violin. Died when I was fourteen in his mistress' bed." Bitterness tinged his voice. "Mom was devastated. She still won't talk about it."

"His mistre…."

"Come on," he started back inside. "I'm supposed to be patrolling."

She glanced at him as they walked. His face was closed off. Okay, the subject of his father was apparently off limits. She understood off limit subjects and wouldn't push him any harder than he pushed her. She would look up 'mistress' later.

"John says I can go on the next hunt. The Athosians invited us to their new world for it. They say there's plenty of herd animals."

"Never was much of a hunter. You taking a bow or a gun?"

"A bow. No argument? No trying to dissuade me?"

"Nope. You can take care of yourself and I've been missing pseudo-bacon and burgers." He grinned at her and she grinned back.

"There's going to be a celebration afterwards if we're lucky and bag enough game. You'll come?"

"Sure. If I can. Someone has to stay and watch the fort."

"The fort?"

He chuckled. "Atlantis. Someone has to stay and guard the city."

"Well, hopefully not you."

Reanna and Evan heard the chaos before they saw it. Several different technicians were rattling off reports while Sheppard, Dr. Weir, and Dr. McKay rapidly fired off orders.

Evan stopped someone who was hurrying past them. "What's going on?"

"Buivere's team was exploring a new section of the city when the staircase and some of structure collapsed."

The man rushed off to carry out his orders. Evan and Reanna made their way up to the control room.

Sheppard acknowledged them with a nod while conferring with several marines.

"Anything I can do, Sir?" Evan asked when the marines left to implement Sheppard's plan to shore up the shaky structure.

Sheppard looked pointedly at Major Lorne's bandaged abdomen.

"Yes, Sir. I know, but surely there's something I can do."

"We do need a visual of the outside of the spire." Dr. McKay interjected abstractedly while continuing to rapidly scan the 3-D diagram on the big monitor.

Sheppard nodded with a mollifying grin. "Major, if you don't mind taking the jumper out to do a visual."

Major Lorne grinned. "Yes, Sir." He touched Reanna's arm lightly. "Be right back."

"Sheppard," McKay snapped urgently. "See this pylon," he pointed to the monitor. "You're men and the engineers need to make absolutely sure this remains standing."

"Absolutely?"

"As in it collapses the entire upper portion of the spire collapses."

Sheppard activated his radio and relayed the information to his men.

"Why would they make only one supporting pylon?"

McKay gave Sheppard a 'don't be so stupid' look. "They didn't. The others went out with the staircase. So right now it's holding up a lot more than it was intended to hold."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Rodney, John where are we?" Dr. Weir approached wanting updates.

"We have engineers shoring up the structure and Major Lorne is taking a jumper out to give us an external visual."

"Control, this is Major Lorne. I have a visual."

"Major Lorne, is there anyway to get the jumper close enough to our people to get them in the jumper?" Dr. Weir asked hopefully.

"No Ma'am. The spire looks awfully shaky. I'm afraid the slightest nudge by the jumper would send the spire crashing. And with the balcony if we don't make contact they would have to climb outside the railing and jump."

"Which would be very dangerous. All right Major Lorne, come on back."

"Ma'am I could stay and watch for any external deterioration."

"That might be a good idea, Elizabeth." Sheppard backed the Major up.

"Okay, stay out there, Major."

"Colonel Sheppard."

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"We have the structure as stabilized as we can get it, but I still can't see anyway to get them down."

"I'm on my way."

"I'll join you, Colonel." McKay stated following Sheppard down the stairs.

"I'm coming, too." Reanna hurried after them.

It took several minutes to get to the spire out toward the southeast pier. The scene was one of twisted and mangled steel and broken blocks of the wall material. Wires dangled from the remains of the ceiling.

Three, maybe four, floors up Reanna could see the team of marines and the scientist they were escorting. They were covered in dust and debris.

"Buivere, how is everyone holding up?" Sheppard asked over his radio.

"Wycholzky and Hutchinson have got minor injuries and Patriz may have a concussion, but we're doing fine for now, Sir. Just tell me you're here to get us down."

"Working on it."

Reanna studied the area and the distance. "Is there an open window where they're at?"

"What? Why? Air supply isn't a problem." Rodney said peevishly.

"It someone could get a rope to them they could just climb down." Reanna explained.

"We can't get a rope up that high and the jumper can't get close enough."

Reanna walked over to the balcony and looked up the outside wall. The wall had deep zigzagged grooves running the entire length. "I can climb this. Shouldn't be much harder than the trees on Jurassic."

Sheppard and McKay joined her in studying the wall.

"You really think you can climb that?" Rodney asked in disbelief.

"I've climbed trees for years with only my hands and feet, Rodney. At least this wall won't peel off like tree bark."

"Sir, what's going on? Why are the three of you looking at the outer wall?" Major Lorne asked with a sense of dread.

"Reanna says she can get a rope up to our people."

"She wants to scale the wall? Sir! You can't seriously be thinking of letting her do that?" Fear sharpened his voice. She couldn't possibly be seriously thinking of pulling a crazy stunt like that.

"I'm not agreeing to anything yet, Major, but it may be our only option."

"What happened to I can take care of myself, Evan?"

"In the forest, yes. Scaling an unstable spire thirty floors above the ocean? It's too dangerous, Re. The spire could shift or collapse at any moment."

"Which is all the more reason to get those people down quickly."

The engineers studied the blueprints and threw out ideas. The pros and cons were discussed at length and the ideas discarded one after the other.

"Colonel, we don't have any other viable suggestions. If Reanna is really willing to try it, we could rig a net and a safety harness for her." One of the engineers stated.

"Do it." Sheppard ordered reluctantly.

"Colonel!"

"We don't have any other option. We have injured people up there."

By the time the engineers rigged a safety net across the balcony and the space between it and the next balcony Major Lorne was striding in.

"Reanna, are you nuts?" He snapped angrily as he walked up to her.

"Evan, if I don't do this, those people could die. I won't stand by and let anyone else die because I didn't do anything to stop it."

Evan stared at her taking in her haunted eyes sparkling with suppressed tears. He shut his eyes briefly. She was right. The chance had to be taken. He kissed her fiercely. "Good luck and be careful."

"I will. I've made plans I don't want ruined." She gave him a cheeky grin and went out to the balcony.

She kicked off her shoes and stepped into the safety harness. She had studied the grooved wall while waiting for the net to be setup so now she placed her foot in the first groove and stepped out onto the wall. This was the tricky part maneuvering up and around the doorway. Right now she was dangling a hundred plus feet in the air with nothing to stop her fall except the harness and what seemed like a flimsy net to Evan.

Evan watched with tightly strung nerves as she slowly made her way up the damaged structure. Her movements calculated and sure as she chose her path. She had about forty feet to climb and if she fell she'd be hurt harness and net notwithstanding.

She was about twenty feet up when a creaking, groaning sound was heard and the spire shifted slightly. Reanna froze, hands and toes gripping hard, barely daring to breath as the spire settled and was still again.

Glancing down she saw Evan standing beside the netting rigid with fear for her. "I'm okay." She shouted and saw his terse nod of acknowledgement.

Cautiously, she began her upward climb again. The long rope coiled around her was heavy and upset her balance slightly making her think twice before she made a move. Thirty feet up she realized she couldn't locate her next hand hold. The one above her was just out of her reach. Her legs and arms were starting to tremble from the strain of holding her body against the wall.

Above her someone shouted, "Major Lorne says back down two grooves and go to your right a couple feet."

She looked down to her right and saw the route he had spotted. Carefully, she lowered herself down, her arms screaming at the weight, and moved right. Sweat poured off her making her hands slippery as she again started her upward climb. She paused and quickly swiped her hands, one at a time, on her shirt.

Evan watched her slow progress with his heart in his mouth. He could see she was tiring, but she had no choice but to continue. The distance narrowed until she was directly across from the balcony. Now all she had to do was cross the five or six feet that separated them.

As she edged toward the balcony, a loud metallic groan filled the air and the spire lurched throwing her off balance. She fell sideways in the direction of the balcony, but everyone watching knew she would fall short of it.

"Reanna!" Evan screamed as her terrified shriek filled the air.

A hand thrust out from the balcony between the railings and latched onto her wrist bringing her to a jarring stop. She dangled in mid-air as pain-filled curses came from whoever held her.

"Shore up that pylon!" an engineer snapped at his crew.

Evan tapped his radio. "Pull her up before she slips!"

A pain roughened voice responded. "Can't…shoulder dislocated…she has to reach….crap!…fu….. gasp …wall."

Evan, John, and Rodney watched as Lt. Buivere shifted painfully trying to get her to the wall. Finally, though, she had to swing for it. Every movement she made punctuated by the pain related curses of Lt. Buivere.

After several very intense minutes, Reanna regained the wall and Buivere released her wrist. He didn't move from his position on the balcony floor; he just lay there his arm hanging limply over the edge.

Reanna clung to the wall like a leech as her pounding heart slowly began to pound a little less violently.

"Get off the blasted wall!" Rodney screamed up at her finally jolting her into motion.

She scuttled the few remaining feet and stepped onto the relative safety of the balcony. She bent over Lt. Buivere. "Jacque, Jacque," she hesitated to touch him for fear of causing him even more pain. Gently, she rolled him over on his back earning a string of curses in a harsh voice that had her flinching back away from him.

Apparently, the earpiece was still activated because Evan heard her soft words and heard Buivere's cursing and could imagine her scuttling back away from him.

"Buivere, if you want her help, you better talk a little softer." Evan growled, feeling helpless to help her or the people stranded.

Buivere cracked open an eye and saw Reanna crouched a few feet away pale and shaking. He mentally cursed, this time at himself, everyone knew she had been hurt by a couple of rough men. "Sorry, Reanna," he ground out. "Shoulder hurts real bad."

She flicked a glance at his shoulder and nodded. "Will you be able to climb down?"

"Do I have a choice?"

She shook her head.

"Could you help me up?" She hesitated. "I swear I won't raise my voice."

She blinked and he saw the realization hit her as her face flamed. Her jaw clenched and she stood up and determinedly moved over to him. "You can curse if it makes you feel better." She said firmly and reached down to grasp his good hand.

She helped him to his feet and they moved into the room where the others were waiting. Jacque Buivere was Cajun. Barely taller than she was, but stocky and a very, lively personality. Passionate was how he described himself. He cradled his arm against his ribs and cursed in a very odd French/English mixture at every little jolt.

Reanna looked around the room as she pulled the rope off and dropped its heavy weight onto the floor. There were several supports they could tie the rope to. The problem was Buivere was not going to be able to climb down by himself and neither was Patriz.

"Can I borrow your radio?" She asked Buivere holding out her hand. "I need to talk to Evan."

Buivere hesitated then handed it over to her. He knew he couldn't get down that rope and knew she knew it. He just didn't want to admit it.

She moved over to the balcony and called to Evan.

"Reanna, are you okay?" Evan asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, but there is no way Lt. Buivere or Dr. Patriz is going to be able to climb down the rope. I'm going to send Wycholzky and Hutchinson down and then someone will have to come up and help lower the other two down."

"I'll go up," Ronon said having finally arrived at the scene moments earlier.

"All right. I'm tying off the rope and sending Hutchinson down."

Everyone watched anxiously as Hutchinson slowly made his way down the rope. Blood dripped down the rope and onto the floor from his wounds, but he made it safely and as soon as he reached the bottom a medical team had him on a gurney and raced away toward the infirmary.

Wycholzky was next. She shimmied down the rope with no problems. Her injuries consisting of little more than cuts and scrapes. She too was whisked off to the infirmary.

Ronon grimaced at the blood coated rope, but took hold and was up and off in just a few minutes. He took in Buivere's shoulder and Patriz was puking and decided on Patriz. Reanna and Buivere both agreed and Ronon pulled the rope up and fashioned a harness for Patriz to step into.

With his dislocated shoulder Buivere couldn't help them lower Patriz down so instead he crouched near the edge as Patriz lowered herself over the edge. He had doubts about how much help Reanna was going to be or if Ronon was bearing the brunt of the weight, but looking back he saw well defined muscles as she played the rope out one knot at a time.

Watching Patriz, Buivere saw her face drain of color. "She's getting sick!" He yelled. Everyone below scattered while Reanna and Ronon stopped letting her down.

They waited while Patriz battled with the nauseousness brought on by the concussion and the swinging rope. The idea of getting sick and spattering everyone below filled her with humiliation. "I'm fine!" She gritted out between clenched teeth. "Just get me down."

Buivere indicated to Ronon and Reanna to continue and they slowly lowered her the rest of the way. To her credit, Patriz held out until her feet touched the ground. The medic's were right there as she stepped out of the harness.

"All right, luv. Let's get you to the infirmary." Dr. Beckett guided her toward the gurney. Tilting her onto the gurney proved to be the final straw for her stomach and with a miserable groan she began puking.

Knowing she had a severe concussion the medic's were expecting her to loose the battle with her stomach at some point and were ready with a small basin when she did.

As soon as she collapsed back onto the gurney, they were off to the infirmary where they would get an I.V. started with some anti-nauseous medication added in.

They pulled the rope back up and Ronon nodded at Buivere. "You're turn."

"You sure the two of you can hold my weight?" Buivere asked skeptically looking at Reanna.

"She's stronger than she looks." Ronon vouched for her having seen her work out in the gym. "And you don't have much choice."

Buivere took a deep breath and stepped into the harness, fastening it around his torso. "Guess not."

The hard part for him was getting off the floor with his dislocated shoulder putting his arm out of commission. It also made laying on his stomach and sliding off a painful proposition.

He studied the situation for a moment then sat down with his legs dangling. He slipped the rope between his body and his bad arm and placed his good hand on the edge. He pushed off the edge and turned at the same time gripping the edge with his good hand as his body swiveled.

His weight hit his arm and he groaned as his whole body got jarred. The pylon crumpled some more and spire shuddered and shifted forward toward the opening. Ronon and Reanna stumbled forward and Buivere dropped several feet very quickly as they struggled to regain their footing.

They flung themselves around a support column and came to a wrenching stop as the rope burned through their hands before they managed to get a solid grip on it. Buivere came to a very jarring halt if the level of cursing that reached their ears was any indication.

"Re! Ronon!" Several male voices yelled from below.

"We're fine!" Ronon growled.

"We are?" Reanna asked with a groan. Her hands burned and her shoulders felt wrenched. "I don't want to see your version of not fine."

Ronon looked over at her amused tone and took in the blood dripping from her hands that still gripped the rope firmly and the eye that was blackening fast.

He grunted. "Want me to tell Major Lorne you aren't fine?"

"No. They will yell at you too."

Ronon looked down and saw his own hands bleeding. "We're both going to be in trouble."

She just nodded and unsteadily regained her feet. He regained his effortlessly and they let Buivere the rest of the way down.

"You two need to hurry." Sheppard yelled up at them. "The pylon isn't going to hold much longer."

"You first." Ronon nodded toward the rope. Reanna went over to the edge, laid down, grabbed the rope and swung over the edge. The structure pitched a little more dropping her several feet and covering the people below in more dust and debris. She heard a gasp below and glanced up to see Ronon's legs dangling over the edge. A rough moaning sound accompanied the swift disappearance of his legs.

"Ronon?" Sheppard called up concern written on his face.

"Fell. I'm okay."

Her raw hands burned as she made her way quickly down the rough rope. She gritted her teeth as she hurried down worried that the structure would collapse before Ronon could get down.

Evan was waiting for her as she reached the bottom. No sooner had her feet reached the floor than he swept her into his embrace. She clutched him, glad to be safely down. "Ronon," She muttered, pulling away.

"He's coming." Evan assured her as he ran his hands over her checking for injuries. "Your eye," he reached up gently to touch her black eye.

"Ronon's elbow," she grimaced, "when the floor shifted."

"I was so afraid when you fell out there." He hugged her tight. "Every time the structure shifted I was afraid I'd see you falling over the edge."

"Your hands," Rodney exclaimed, grabbing Ronon's wrists. "We're fine, huh?" He snapped cynically.

"It's nothing," Ronon mumbled. "The rope slid a little."

Evan grabbed her forearms and stepped back to look at her hands. His eyes met hers accusingly.

"They're just scraped." She mumbled.

"Both of you to the infirmary. Now!" Rodney snarled and pointed down the corridor.

"I'll tag alone to make sure." Evan growled and followed Ronon and Reanna down the corridor.

"Right," Sheppard said sarcastically. "Like I'm staying here. Ronon'd blow you off without a second thought."

So Ronon and Reanna were escorted to the infirmary by Evan, Sheppard and Rodney where a nurse cleaned and bandaged their hands and the back of Ronon's head where he hit it when he fell and released them with a few Tylenol for pain and lots of calming reassurances to everyone that they would be just fine.

"Would it do any good to ask you to skip the hunt?" Evan asked her later as they lay in bed.

"I'm fine, Evan. The hunt isn't for three days."

"Okay, I won't ask." He tipped her head up and kissed her. "Just be careful."

"I will." She kissed him back. She would be very careful. She had plans that she had kept very secret except for her friends who were helping her. Lissa who had given her the shot weeks ago and condoms just to safe; Alison who was helping her arrange the sleeping accommodations and Teyla was ensuring that Evan could come.

Teyla thought it all very romantic and thought the men were way too protective and very much into her personal business.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18 - THE HUNT

Reanna looked around the jumper at the others who were going to participate in the hunt - Ronon, Lt. Sikes, Sgt. Adams, Alison, Dr. Korsen and Capt. Marketts. Teyla was sitting in the co-pilot seat and Reanna knew she was looking forward to seeing her people again.

They would be getting to the new Athosian home world as dawn was breaking. The hunters waiting for them already had the day's hunt planned. She was looking forward to the hunt. Silently running through the just waking world, creeping closer to the prey, patiently waiting until just the right moment to strike, but that excitement was nothing compared to the excitement of the celebration when Evan would arrive. That was a hunt of another kind; one she had never attempted before.

The address was dialed and the Gate activated as the jumper lowered down into the gate room. The jumper shot forward and seconds later reappeared on a different world facing not the outer wall of Atlantis, but the dense forest of a world uninhabited except by a few hundred Athosians.

The pilot set the jumper down just outside the village and they disembarked. Teyla was allowed out first to greet her people.

"Hallings, it is good to see you again."

"It has been too long, Teyla."

"Yes, perhaps we won't wait so long next time, but now I have brought some eager hunters."

"We are ready. This way." Halling led the way to where the rest of the hunting party was waiting.

After joining the rest of the party they moved quietly into the forest. They followed a small game trail for little over an hour before they come upon a tiny clearing with a large herd of grazing antelope-type animals.

They quietly divided into three groups and moved stealthy through the underbrush until they were stationed on three sides of the animals. Hallings group let loose a volley of arrows taking down four animals and startling the others into flight. They raced across the meadow toward the second group who fired upon them downing three more as the frightened animals swerved again this time toward Reanna's group. Four more went down before the animals turned and fled to the opposite end of the meadow and scattered into the woods.

The Athosians, Ronon and Reanna converged on the animals and began gutting and skinning them. They were bound onto long poles and carried back to the encampment where the women began butchering and smoking the meat.

They continued hunting throughout the day covering several square miles and successfully bringing down many more creatures of different species. Several of these were packed in ice in the jumper and taken back to Atlantis to be frozen for future use.

Many of the children and women had spent the day collecting vegetables and fruits and berries and these also went back to Atlantis.

As evening approached, tents began springing up around the edges of the Athosians encampment. Reanna casually set hers up at the outer most edge practically in the tree line. Her hands trembled as she went about her task. Tonight. Tonight she would show Evan how much she loved and trusted him.

The entire village was celebrating. A huge bonfire raged in the center of the clearing. Huge logs encircled the fire at a comfortable distance for people to sit and talk while listening to music and watching the dancers. The Athosians broke out alcoholic beverages for those who wanted them.

The successful hunters basked in the glory of providing fresh meat to Atlantis. Between the smoked meat and the frozen carcasses Atlantis would have meat for the next three to four weeks depending on how creative the cooks got.

At that time the teams would hit another planet they had already surveyed to get more meat. Knowing how many people needed to be fed, the teams had marked seven different worlds and they would rotate hunting them randomly. The biology team was also busy researching what vegetables and fruits were safe to eat.

Sheppard's team and Dr. Weir was there mingling with the Athosians. Dr. Weir was actually leaning back against a tree and laughing, not smiling slightly, but laughing at something one of the Athosian men was saying. Evan blinked in astonishment and continued looking around.

Sheppard was surrounded by a bevy of young women who were giggling and flirting with him. Many had platters of food that they kept offering him. Occasionally, he would take tidbits off one of the plates and pop it in his mouth. He was, Evan noticed, careful to take food from all the platters.

Evan hadn't been able to get away until late and it was already getting dark making spotting Reanna difficult. Evan was slightly embarrass at the foil packets in his pocket, but one of the doctors had been passing them out to everyone explaining succinctly that Athosian celebrations tended to get 'boisterous' and they didn't want 'accidents' to happen.

"Can't find her, Major?" Rodney asked sharply, digging at Evan.

Evan frowned inwardly, but kept his face bland as Dr. McKay approached him. "No, Dr. McKay I haven't found her yet, but I've only been here about fifteen minutes."

"She's been quite the social butterfly." He waved a fork around. "All the Athosians seem to be smitten by her." He goaded with a smirk.

"Smitten?" Evan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, smitten. The women have been making a fuss over her, the children have been imitating her, and the men….the men have been eyeing her and I do believe several have been trying to woo her."

"Woo her?" Evan's face tightened angrily, eyes narrowed; mouth pressed into a thin line. "And did you warn them off like you've been warning me?" He growled.

"No need, Major." Rodney grinned at his response. "She brushed them off quite nicely - unlike you."

Evan stared at him a moment then looked around for her. There was Ronon lounging on a log, playing with a long knife while talking with Teyla. Rodney spied them as well and strode off to join them. Ronon shifted, making room for Rodney. Rodney sat and joined in the conversation.

Evan let his gaze roam. Athosian's danced around the fire laughing gaily. Clearly, they had been sipping the good stuff. And, wait! Was that Alison letting loose with them? Evan grinned at the sight. She had dressed in BDU's for the hunt, but brought civvies for the evening. Her crop top showed a lot of taut, silky skin and her short shorts revealed long, lean tanned legs. Right now she was weaving and bobbing rhythmically in time to the drum beat.

"What's so funny?"

Evan turned to see Reanna standing beside him. "Alison." He pointed her out. She was currently in a group of young women and they were gyrating and jumping around, laughing uproariously. "And where did you come from?"

"I was over there." Reanna pointed off into the dark. "Checking on the smoking meat. It should be ready to pack up tomorrow morning. Hungry?"

Evan's eyes roamed over her body. "Yeah," he replied huskily.

She flushed as she grabbed his arm and led him over to the food. "The stew is great, the roast juicy, biscuits fluffy, vegetables seasoned well and the berry pie…" She groaned. "To die for."

"That good, huh?" Evan smiled down at her. She picked up Earth phrases avidly and used them quite accurately.

"Best I ever had."

Evan looked at her dubiously. "The only pie you've had is from the cook's on Atlantis. Not a very good source for comparison."

"It's good." She laughed. "Trust me."

They loaded two plates and grabbed something to drink and wandered over to the fire and sat down.

Evan tucked into the stew and had to admit it was good, very good. "You're right. This is good. Have fun today?"

"Yes. I hadn't realized how much I missed the forest until out in it again today."

"You aren't moving out here, are you?" Evan asked anxiously.

Reanna grinned. "No. I don't miss it that much. I have become very fond of some of Atlantis' perks." She bumped against him meaningfully.

"Ah, yes," he grinned back at her. "Transporters, air conditioning, hot showers."

"Yes, those are the things I'm fond of." She responded dryly.

They sat in companionable silence while they ate. Reanna noticed Evan giving his beverage an odd look and wondered if he knew it was the Athosian spirits. She definitely wanted him relaxed this evening.

"Re! Re! Come join us." Alison called from the midst of the dancing women around the fire.

Reanna waved to her in acknowledgement. "Do you mind?" She asked Evan.

Did he mind? She was dressed in another flirty dress she had gotten from one of the women, one that showed her legs off very well, and she wanted to dance. His body tightened just thinking about it.

"No, not at all." Evan somehow managed to keep his voice neutral.

She grinned and ran into the midst of the gyrating women. Moments later she had the rhythm of their movements and had started undulating with them.

Evan forgot to breathe as he watched her sway and twist in the firelight. She laughed in sheer delight with the others and looked his way catching his eye and holding it, seductive in her innocence.

"She's hot, isn't she?" Lt. Sikes said appreciatively from behind Evan.

Evan whipped around with a suppressed groan as his side protested and glared at the men behind him.

Several marines and scientists were clustered behind him watching her. Jealousy flared white hot inside him at the looks on their faces. "You have nothing else to do but ogle?" He snapped harshly.

The men blanched as they realized it was Major Lorne in front of them. They all knew that Major Lorne and Reanna were attracted to each other and that Major Lorne was trying to keep his distance because of Dr. McKay and Colonel Sheppard. Upsetting the frustrated Major would not bode well for any of the marines.

"Yes, Sir we…ah…" the marines stammered and one pointed off in the distance and pulled the others away with him. The scientists visibly wilted beneath his glare and scurried away into the night.

Evan returned his attention to Reanna. The Athosians were teaching her and Alison another set of moves. They giggled and laughed at the clumsy attempts. Good naturedly, the women showed them the moves over and over and Alison and, to a lesser degree, Reanna mimicked the moves in an exaggerated fashion.

Reanna, Evan thought, was never clumsy. He eyed her speculatively. If he didn't know better, he'd think she was drunk. Drunk. He eyed the beverage she had set down.

Lifting her cup he sipped it. It was the same as his. Hmmm. He'd never had Athosian alcohol before so he wasn't sure if this was it or not. He glanced back up and saw that Reanna had mastered the moves.

Reanna felt the heat of Evans gaze as he tracked her moves. Desire unfolded in her belly and she danced with the express reason of inflaming his desire for her beyond his steel control.

Finally, Evan could take no more. Tongues of desire licked his gut and caused his manhood to harden to the point of pain. He wanted her; she wanted him. He stood up and approached her.

Reanna saw him stand and start toward her as the dance swung her away from him. She shivered at the intense heat she had glimpsed in his eyes. She had egged this on, she reminded herself. To be swept up in the fire that he held inside him was what she wanted.

"Reanna." Her name fell hungrily from his lips.

She turned toward him.

He held out his hand. "Let's walk." His eyes devoured her and his voice sounded thick and raspy.

She took his hand and walked with him away from the fire, away from the celebrants.

Quietly, they moved through the woods. Without words she led him toward her tent.

Now that the moment was here, she was nervous, frightened a little.

"Re," he tugged her to a stop and turned her toward him. His head dropped and his mouth glided over hers.

She made a hungry sound and moved closer. His arms went around her as his mouth began to plunder hers. She felt his need pressed against her and shivered partly in fear, partly in anticipation.

Evan felt her tremble and tore himself away from her. What was he doing? She was barely stable – still dealing with the trauma of what those two animals had done to her and he was pawing her in the dark.

"I'm sorry, Re. I don't want to scare you." He rasped, running a trembling hand through his hair.

"I'm not." Reanna said softly, stepping up behind him. She took his hand and pulled him through the trees to her tent. "I set up out here for a reason."

He stared at her and then looked at the tent before he returned his gaze to her. "You sure?" He asked in a tortured voice.

She swallowed and nodded. Ducking into the tent she pulled him in after her.

Standing in the dark tent, she let herself tremble slightly.

He closed the distance between them and rubbed her arms. "Any time you want to stop just say so. I won't push you any further than you're ready to go."

"Show me what making love feels like." She whispered desperately.

He sucked in a deep breath and lowered his head to hers. He kissed her until she relaxed into him. Her arms went around his neck and her body became pliant against his.

He stroked her back with slow movements. He found the zipper and slid it down, baring her back. His hands caressed her silky skin. He felt her shiver. "Reanna," he murmured against her mouth.

"Don't stop," she responded with a moan.

He ran his hands up to her shoulders and slid the dress down so that it dropped into a puddle on the floor. He heard her indrawn breath as he pulled his own shirt off.

"I'm going to touch you." He warned before reaching for her.

Before he could, her hands were on his chest. Tentatively, she ran her hands over his chest. "I've wondered what this would be like." She said almost to herself.

He placed hands on her bare hips and tugged her forward until they were chest to chest. Her trembling increased as he dipped her head back and kissed her again.

"Easy, sweetheart." He trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. "We have all the time we need."

Her hands clutched his shoulders and a moan escaped her as his lips worked their magic on her. She felt his hands slide up and gently cupped her breasts. Thumbs rubbed over the tips and she jerked back as flashes of memories darted behind her eyes.

He froze at her violent reaction. He started to step back, but she clung to him. "No, don't go. Just…"

He slid his hands to her waist and waited.

"Touch me," she whispered raggedly.

Cautiously, he stroked her ribs and the underside of her breast. He sensed her – still and alert – in the dark. He moved closer and cupped her again. She shivered, but didn't jerk away. Gently, he kneaded her and felt her grow heavy in his hands.

Reanna felt her breast grow heavy as he caressed them and let her hands drift down his chest to his waist. Her fingers encountered fabric and she realized that he was still clothed and she was naked.

"You are wearing more than me." She told him with a slight quiver in her voice.

She felt his hands brush hers and then he was removing the rest of his clothes.

"Come here," he said tenderly.

She stepped into his embrace. His arms wrapped around her lightly. She shifted closer and felt him press against her, thick and rigid and velvety at the same time. Memories poured down on her and she cried out and flinched back.

"Re, maybe we shouldn't…"

"No!" She sobbed. "I…I knew it would be…difficult." She was silent for several minutes. "Unless you changed your mind." Her voice was small and uncertain.

"No," he wanted her so bad he physically ached. "My mind is definitely made up."

"Could we, um, lie down?"

"Lay down?" His breath caught in his throat. "Sure, if you want."

He could make out the dim outlines of her and saw her sink down on the bedding. He sank down beside her. "What if I lay still and let you touch me?" He asked trying to steer clear of bad memories.

"You would let me?"

"Let you?" he laughed. "Honey, I've thought of little else for months."

She responded with a shaky laugh and propped herself up beside him. She began to explore his body with feather light touches that had him gritting his teeth and hoping he could survive the experience.

She traced his ribs to his sternum and lightly rand her hand down to his still healing wound. Gently, she edged around the bandage and down across his belly to his hips. Her hand stroked down his leg missing his erection by less than an inch. He moaned from the tortuous pleasure of her touch and struggled to remain still.

"I'm hurting you?"

"No, it feels good, real good." He said in a pained voice.

"You sound pained."

"I want you so bad that it does hurt." He admitted. "I'll endure it though if it gets me closer to making love to you."

Reanna bit her lip and shook with the conflicting emotions inside her. "Should I not touch you there?" She asked.

He groaned. "You can if you want. I have to warn you I may come if you do."

She stilled, studying him in the dark. She could barely make him out, but she could feel him trembling with the effort not to rush her.

She reached out a finger and stroked down his length. She yanked back as his member twitched and he moaned.

"Easy, sweetie," Evan moaned. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I swear."

Reanna reached out and touched him again. He twitched. She stroked down and back up.

"Don't stop, please don't stop." Evan begged as her hand slid along his length. He knew he wouldn't last long with her stroking him like she was.

"You really like me touching you like this?" She asked uncertainly.

"Like? Honey, I _love_ you touching me like this." Evan thrust slightly into her hand and groaned in sheer bliss.

She chuckled. "This isn't anything like…" She clamped her mouth shut.

Evan felt the tremor in her hand. The ripple causing a tension to build in him. "Re, don't freak, but I'm about to come."

She tensed slightly and the pressure sent him over the edge. He groaned as release came. He pulsed in her hand and hot fluid spurted over her hand and his belly.

She jerked back, trembling as he grasped his member and finished the job.

"Evan?" She whispered, shaking.

"What?" He asked.

She was silent. He saw her head bowed.

"Re, you can ask me anything. You know that, right?"

She nodded.

"What we did…that was making love?"

He heard the confusion in her voice. Her contrasts amazed him. Put her on a world full of violent predators and she'd survive like a trained warrior; intimacy between a man and women confused and frightened her.

"It was one way for people pleasure each other."

He reached for his underwear and cleaned up. "Come lie next to me, Re. Let me pleasure you."

She hesitated. Memories slammed around in her mind scaring her. "Maybe this was a mistake," she whispered broken heartedly, scooting away slightly.

"It wasn't a mistake. Trust me not to hurt you."

She cautiously moved next to him and lay down. His arms slid around her and pulled her close.

He held her a long time stroking her hair and murmuring to her until her heart quit racing and the trembling nearly stopped.

"Did…" he swallowed the anger down. "Did they hurt you with their mouths?"

She shook her head mutely.

"Okay. Lie on your back and let me give you pleasure with my mouth."

He could almost hear the gears grinding in her head. "Just your mouth?"

"Yes."

Gingerly, she lay back placing her arms at her side, palms down, pressing against the ground.

He sat up and leaned over her bracing himself on one hand. "Ready?"

"Yes," she said so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

He leaned forward and kissed her. He took his time kissing her until he felt tension leak from her as she responded to his kisses. He trailed kisses down her neck to her collar bone, tracing it with his tongue. She shivered slightly, but didn't flinch.

He pressed kisses down to her breast pausing only a moment before licking her nipple. She gasped in surprise, but held still. Taking that as encouragement, Evan swirled his tongue around her nipple and sucked it into his mouth. She moaned and arched upward.

Exultation filled him at her response. He lathed and suckled until she was squirming beneath him then he transferred his attention to her other breast. "Yes," she hissed as he sucked her into his mouth again.

Reanna gave herself over to the amazing sensations Evan was creating in her as he suckled her sensitive nipples. Her breast grew heavy and she felt every suckle pull all the way down between her legs were pleasure coiled deep inside her.

He left her breast and licked and kissed his way down to her belly. "Like what I'm doing?"

"Yes," she moaned.

"Want more pleasure?" He asked his voice thick with desire.

"Yes, oh, yes."

"Spread your legs."

Her body twitched and tensed again.

"Trust me." He trailed kisses across her belly.

Warily, she spread her legs.

"Bend your knees."

Trembling now, she bent her knees.

He carefully moved between her legs making sure to keep his hands off of her. He dipped his head and ran his tongue up her core to her nub.

She inhaled sharply and then froze as sensations more intense than she could have ever imagined washed over her.

Evan pressed the tip of his tongue against her and licked. His tongue swirled and flicked; sideways and up and down.

Pleasure swamped her until she could sense nothing but his tongue on her; hear nothing but her own ragged gasps and moans; feel nothing but wave after wave of pleasure, intense, hot, coiling pleasure taking her somewhere. Somewhere she had never even guessed existed. Higher and higher the pleasure took her; tighter and tighter the coil became in her until everything exploded outward, shattering her into millions of tiny pieces.

When she finally became aware of her surrounding again, Evan was propped up on his side next to her. She could feel his stare in the dark.

"Well?"

"I…I have no words." She admitted.

He chuckled - a pleased sound. "Just tell me you liked it."

"I…yes, I liked it. More than pecan pie."

"That's saying a lot."

She heard the amusement in his voice and laughed lightly.

He chuckled and then groaned and pressed a hand to his side. He collapsed onto his back. "I hate being injured." He moaned.

She turned to him and snuggled against him. "You should lie still."

"Fine, as long as you lie with me."

"Okay." She said in a contented voice.

He reached for the covering and pulled it over them. She was silent for so long he thought she had fallen asleep.

"Evan?"

"Hmmm."

"Are you sorry we didn't make love?"

"We made love. We'll make love the other way another night."

She smiled against his chest. "So," she traced a random pattern on his chest, "we're lovers now?"

He looked down at her even though he couldn't see her in the dark. "Lovers? Where do you get this stuff?"

"Are we?"

"Yes, Re. We're lovers. "

He waited knowing she'd tell him what he wanted to know in her own time.

He was almost asleep when she whispered, "Bess said you should give up chasing someone frigid and find a real lover."

Anger shot through him. "Bess Arnold?" Reanna nodded. "She said that to you?"

"No, not directly. She said it to a friend as I walked past their table."

Evan said hotly. "You aren't frigid."

"I'm not." Reanna murmured and sighed and let sleep claim her.

She awoke in the middle of the night with an arm wrapped around her waist and a warm body pressed against her back. The body moved and something prodded her bottom. Terror slammed into her and she struggled to escape. The arm tightened and a sleepy male voice said, "Easy, Re."

"Let me go," she begged, struggling to get loose.

She felt awareness come into the body behind her and the arm slid off her. With a sob, she scrabbled away. Where was she? Her eyes darted around the dark enclosure as she scuttled back until she pressed against the wall.

"Reanna? Honey?"

She blinked and fought to remember. "Evan?" her voice trembled.

"Yes."

She sagged in relief. "I didn't know….for a moment….I thought I…" She shuddered.

"It's okay. Why don't you come back over here?" He asked in a sexy, sleep roughened voice.

She sat silently for a long moment. "I'm not sleepy."

"Neither am I." His voice promised unknown things to her.

"I don't think I can..."

"It's okay."

She crawled back over to the sleeping mat and slid under the covers. She faced him without touching him. "I hate these memories."

"I hate that you have them. The men who hurt you aren't dead enough."

Reanna laughed softly. "I don't think the big cats could have killed them any more than they did."

Evan sighed and ran a hand down her side.

"Are you going to show me more ways of pleasure?" She asked wistfully.

The wistful tone turned him on. Hard in a second at the thought of her wanting him to pleasure her. "You want me to?"

"Yes." She breathed, wiggling up next to him. She gave the smallest of flinches as his erection rubbed against her.

He slid an arm around her and stroked her back letting his hand ghost over the swell of her buttocks and down those long legs. The day was getting so close when those legs would be wrapped around his waist. He shuddered with desire.

But not tonight. He leaned forward and kissed her. Her hand moved over his ribs and up his back. "Okay with me touching you with my hands?"

Reanna stilled. "Yes," she shivered even as she agreed.

Evan caressed her body from her knee to her shoulder. He pressed against her hip and she allowed herself to be rolled over on her back. He skimmed her belly, stroked her waist, his thumb traced her ribs.

"Evan," her voice quavered.

"Re," he murmured, leaning forward to kiss her effectively distracting her from his hand. He gently kneaded her breast and thumbed her nipple until it pebbled.

She moaned into his mouth and pressed up into his hand. His hand moved upward and cupped her face. He stroked her cheek and she tilted her head to kiss him better and give him better access.

He stroked downward loving the curves, the dips, the contours of her body. His fingers ruffled the hair at the juncture of her thighs.

She stiffened. "No, no." she whimpered.

Evan stopped moving then moved his hand up to her belly listening to her ragged breathing.

Reanna fought against the panic that overwhelmed her. She sucked in air in fast gulping breaths muttering, "It's Evan, it's Evan," over and over.

Evan heard her hyperventilating. "Shhh, Re. You're safe. No one will hurt you. I won't do anything you don't want."

"I know. I know." She gasped. "It's just…I can see them; feel them still." She sobbed and hated herself for sobbing. "I hate it; I hate them."

"You should hate them." He told her sharply.

"Touch me," she said suddenly. "Touch me there. Sh…show me….show me it's not the same."

Evan hesitated then moved his hand down again, ruffling her hair with his fingers. He pressed down slightly and slid his middle finger over her hot, slick flesh. Back and forth he stroked her slowly, gently. He felt her tentative response and leaned forward to lick her nipples.

She arched up aching for his mouth on her. He sucked her into his mouth and slid his finger inside her. She jerked and moaned at the same time as pleasure from his mouth mixed with fear of him being in her.

Before she could start to fight he slid out of her. Her hands trembled on his forearms. He continued to suckle her as he began rubbing her nub with the tip of his finger.

Twin shafts of intense pleasure shot through her; up from her core and down from her breast. The pleasure commingled in her belly and coiled tighter and tighter. "Evan," she moaned against his mouth. "Yes, oh yes, oh," she gasped and her muscles clenched and rippled as the climax ripped through her.

As she came he dipped back into her letting her ripple and clench and unclench over and over again on his finger as he slowly pressed in and out of her.

Afterwards, she lay there panting and trembling; not from fear, but from the intense aftermath of exquisite pleasure.

"It will feel like that?" she asked later when she had her breath back.

"Maybe better."

She turned her head sideways to look at him. "Seriously?"

He grinned affectionately. "Seriously."

"I hope I'm ready soon."

"I do too." He replied fervently as he absently stroked her belly.

"It is your turn, yes?"

"Not necessarily."

"You don't want me to please you?"

"I didn't say that." He laughed ruefully. "I'm saying you don't _have_ to do anything."

"I want to. I want to make you feel like you made me feel. I want…"

"I want to do what you did earlier…with your mouth."

He stared at her stunned.

"Is that wrong?" She asked innocently. "The girl in the movie did it and the man liked it."

"The movie…" Evan choked. "I can't believe they showed you porn!" He flopped over on his back.

"You would not like it?"

He snorted. "I would love it."

She moved down and bent over his manhood. Her tongue darted out and licked him. Evan inhaled sharply. She paused then she swirled her tongue around the head. Evan fisted the sheets and let her take her time.

She thought about the movie. The woman had licked the length and then had taken the man in her mouth. Reanna tongued him from the head to the base and back up.

Evan moaned in pure pleasure.

She took the head in her mouth, dipped down a little and back up.

Incomprehensible sounds came from Evan

She slid further down and back up again and again until the head bumped the back of her throat.

Evan thought it was the most pleasurable thing he had ever felt. He had never allowed himself to truly think that this moment would ever come, but here they were. His cock was really being sucked by her hot, sweet mouth.

"Re," he moaned. "Re, you want to stop now." He groaned, sliding a hand across her face.

She lifted up. "Why?"

"You don't want me coming in your mouth. Not yet."

She remembered the spurting and agreed with him. He wrapped her hand around him and thrust three or four times and then he was over the edge and climaxing.

He cleaned up again and pulled her down next to him. He tugged her halfway across his body and pressed a kiss into her hair.

Reanna sprawled across Evan content and happy. Her leg grazed his limp manhood, but she didn't flinch. His hand stroked across her body, but she didn't feel fear. This was Evan. Evan with the gentle smile and the twinkling, kind eyes. Evan, her lover. She liked the sound of that.

ooOoo

Half awake. She was being kissed. Evan, she remembered. She kissed him back. His body responded. Hands on her hips, shifting her on top of him. He rubbed his cock against her clit. She froze. "No," she whimpered.

"Okay."

Hands shifted her sideways. Evan pressed against her carefully, kissing her. "Better?"

"Yes," she whispered as she kissed him. Her hand moved over his body, loving the feel of his skin beneath the pads of her hand. Smooth skin stretched over hard muscle; her fingertips brushed over his nipple and he groaned.

She pushed him back and leaned over him. With a playful look, she dipped her head and licked his nipple. He inhaled and arched upward. She toyed with the one awhile and then moved to the other.

'Ah, Re," he gasped. His hands absently stroked whatever part of her he could reach. He stilled as she moved down across his ribs and abdomen exploring with mouth and hands. Long before she reached his hips he was trembling with pent up desire.

Reanna loved the feel, the scent and the taste of him. There wasn't anything about Evan she didn't love, she thought as she brushed kisses across his belly. Not even this, she thought, as she rubbed her cheek along his shaft.

"Ah, crap, Re..." he surged against her at the feel of her soft cheek on his hot flesh.

Reanna knew by now that he meant it felt extremely good what she was doing. She turned sideways and ran her tongue up him.

Evan made a strangled sound as she began licking and sucking the sensitive underside of his cock. He was twice as strong as she was, but she held him captive with just her mouth. He was real close to heaven, he thought when she took him in her mouth and went down on him.

Evan bumped against her throat and reflexively Reanna swallowed.

Evan shouted and pulsed too surprised by her swallowing him to stop the reaction of his body.

Reanna felt him pulse and hot fluid gushed down her throat. She swallowed again to keep from choking. Several more times she swallowed until with a moan he went limp.

Reanna didn't really mind the hot, saltiness if the results were the glazed, sated look Evan was now displaying.

Evan slowly felt the world reform around him. He blinked and saw Reanna poised above him looking extremely pleased with herself. He pulled her down and kissed her hard, hungrily. He tasted himself in her mouth as his tongue swept inside.

Reanna moaned as Evan plundered her mouth searching for his taste on her. He rolled her onto her back and began tasting and exploring her body as she had his. Again, Reanna felt heat pool inside her.

Slowly, methodically, Evan made his way down her body: breasts, ribs, abdomen, waist, belly. He licked and nipped down her inner thighs. Not until she was writhing and begging did he slide his tongue over her opening.

Reanna sucked in air as Evan's tongue invaded her. It thrust inside her and flicked around, tasting her. "Evan," she begged. "Please, ohhhh, please Evan."

He flicked his tongue across her sensitive, distended nub. She cried out and arched upward sharply pressing into his tongue. She felt him chuckle as he moved his tongue over her.

Amazing, Evan said to himself, as she responded with wild abandon to his ministrations. He teased her with quick tiny flicks until she was begging in a breathless voice barely able to form the words then he changed his motion to a long slow side to side stroke.

Reanna came undone. She lost words again and could only make tiny sounds of pleasure and need as Evan played her body expertly. She shrieked and came when he sucked her in and pressed his tongue hard against her, rubbing her up and down with it.

Evan crawled up beside her and tugged her limp body into his embrace. They didn't move until they heard a rustling outside their tent.

"Wake up, Reanna." Alison called in an amused voice. "Time for breakfast and Dr. McKay and Colonel Sheppard are looking for you."

"Good morning, Sir." Alison said almost as if an afterthought.

Evan groaned and Alison chuckled as she moved away.

The Athosians and their guests were drinking hot tea and eating biscuits with jam in the large meeting tent when Reanna and Evan made an appearance.

"Good morning, Major Lorne, Reanna." Teyla said, spotting them first.

"Teyla," Evan greeted her, his voice raspy.

Down the table John and Rodney's heads jerked up. Their visages dark and angry as they swept over Evan. Rodney surged to his feet, stopped only by Ronon's hand clamped around his arm forcing him back into his seat.

His sharp eyes scanned Reanna as she said, "Good morning, Teyla." She was glowing. Glowing! It was so obvious what the two of them had done last night!

"Major." John growled.

"Colonel." Evan replied evenly.

"Still acclimating, Major?" Rodney practically spit the words out.

"Acclimating?" Reanna asked, cutting off whatever Evan was going to say.

"Never mind." Evan said as they sat down at the table.

Tea, biscuits and jam were passed to them.

"I hear from the science team that we may be on Belaran for several more weeks." John said in a quietly angry voice.

Reanna felt Evan tense beside her. "Really?" She looked down at John while spreading jam on her biscuit. "Because I'd love to see them." She said pointedly.

John stared at her. His eyes flicked to Evan momentarily and then back to her. Without a word, he finished eating and stalked out of the tent. He hadn't reached the entrance before Rodney was on his feet and following him.

Beside her, Evan sighed and grimly ate his breakfast. Reanna studied him. This man was willing to deal with hostility from his commander and Atlantis' chief scientist in order to be with her. Her mouth tightened. Enough!

Reanna stood up abruptly and went out to find the two men. They were in the puddle jumper going through the pre-flight checks.

Reanna stormed up the ramp and lit into them without preamble. "Enough!" She snarled, eyes snapping angrily.

The two men swiveled to look at her in surprise.

"We like each other. Evan is good and gentle and won't hurt me. And you two are making him miserable. Leave him alone!"

"Reanna, you don't understand…"

"I understand!" She cut John off. "I understand you don't think I can take care of myself! I understand you think of me as a child! I am not a child! I have not been a child for a long time! I know about men and women. I know about caring and loving. I remember my mother and father and the love between them just as well as I……I remember those men and what they did to me! I know Evan won't hurt me. It's my choice. Mine! Not yours."

Rodney glared past her. "If he hurts you….."

"I won't." Evan said behind her. He laid a hand on her back as he stepped up next to her. He held Rodney's intense gaze. "I won't hurt her, Dr. McKay."

Rodney's gaze narrowed. "Fine, you won't hurt her." He swiveled forward. "But if you do, it won't be Ronon I sic on you."

"You won't sic anyone or anything on him." Reanna snapped furiously.

Rodney didn't respond to her.

"Oh!" She screamed. "You both make me mad!" She turned and stormed off.

Evan stood silently. "I love her." He said finally and turned and walked away.

John and Rodney traded glances. _He loved her? _When had that happened?

The trip back to Atlantis was tense and uncomfortably strained. Reanna sat in the back transport area next to Evan practically vibrating with fury.

As soon as the puddle jumper settled and the back lowered Reanna was out of ship and striding furiously across the hanger.

"Re!"

She jerked to a halt and waited for Evan to catch up to her. She started moving again, but he grabbed her arms tugging her around to face him.

"Stop. Don't react like this."

"They have no right." She hissed.

"They care for you. That gives them the right to worry and try to protect you."

"Protect me? From you? I don't need protected from you."

"I know that. They don't. Not yet." He brushed her hair back from her face. "Don't punish them for loving you."

She set her jaw mulishly, crossing her arms.

Evan ran a hand through his hair, pausing as people silently went by them.

"If your parents were here, as hurt as you were by those men, how would they react to me?"

Reanna scuffed the floor and thought of her mother and father. "They would warn you away." She muttered.

"Exactly." Evan cupped her face and brought her gaze up to his. "Exactly."

Reanna sighed and looked around for John and Rodney, but they were gone. "I suppose I should find them."

"We should find them." Evan linked their hands.

They found them in Rodney's lab. They could hear the outraged voices through the door.

"I can't believe she…."

"Rodney." John cut him off and nodded toward the door.

Rodney swung around and saw Reanna and Evan. His blue eyes snapped. "Come to tell us to stay out of your life?"

Evan stayed in the corridor as Reanna entered the lab. "No, I came to apologize."

"Apologize?"

"Yes. You have been acting out of concern for me and I had no right to get angry. I'm sorry Uncle Rodney, Uncle John." She grinned impishly at them.

They looked at each other blushing slightly at the title.

"Accepted." John drawled.

"Maybe we have been heavy handed." Rodney admitted.

"We just don't want to see you hurt." John added.

"I know. Evan won't hurt me."

"We know that. We do. Major Lorne is a good man." John sighed. "We'll back off."

Rodney frowned unhappily and nodded.

ooOoo

It had been three weeks since the hunt. Three weeks since they had begun sleeping together. Evan had never been happier than he was with her sleeping contentedly, trustingly in his arms. He leaned over and lightly kissed her. His lips glided over hers and even in her sleep she responded to his touch.

Half awake. She was being kissed. Evan, she remembered. She kissed him back. His body responded. Hands on her hips, shifting her on top of him. He rubbed against his cock against her clit.

She moaned at the enjoyable friction.

"Feels good," she mumbled.

"Mmmm."

Evan rolled her over on her back, taking his weight on his forearms. He continued to kiss her while he stroked against her.

Tiny gasps and moans slipped from her as he took her closer and closer to the edge she beginning to love.

"You are so hot, Re." Evan gasped in her ear.

Reanna looked up at him in the dim light of dawn and shifted, wrapping her legs around him. Evan shuddered to a complete stop. Her move had realigned them. The head of his cock was now pressed against her entrance.

Poised above her, he searched her eyes. He saw surprise and a flicker of something that came and went so fast he couldn't identify it. He tried to move back, but she tightened her grip on him.

"I want to be lovers for real." She said fiercely.

"We are." He kissed her lightly.

"No," she whispered in an anguished voice. "Lovers do…this." She moved against him pressing against him.

Evan wanted to make sure she was ready for this. "You don't have to rush this."

"We've danced around this for months Evan. I don't think I'm rushing." She threaded her fingers through his hair. "Take me."

Evan studied her eyes before he placed a light kiss on her lips and slid inside her in one smooth motion. He was ready for her reaction and still barely managed not to come as she clenched reflexively around him. Her eyes dilated and she trembled from head to toe.

"It's me, love." Evan murmured. "Evan. Come back to me, Re."

Reanna felt like she was drowning. Memories poured in on her. Faintly she heard Evan calling to her and she fought to get back to him.

Evan remained absolutely still as he watched her struggle against the past. She was so tight it felt as though she was molded around him. Hot, wet muscles massaged his throbbing erection as she struggled not to let the past win another battle.

"Evan?" Her voice sounded small and extremely vulnerable.

"I'm right here, Re."

Her gaze found his. She shifted slightly, back and forth. "It doesn't hurt." She sounded amazed.

Evan pulled back and gently pushed forward watching the play of emotions on her face and in her eyes. Her legs tightened around him and her head fell backwards.

Reanna moaned as Evan moved inside her. She tightened her legs changing the angle of entry and cried out as he hit a sensitive spot inside her. Pleasure surged and she arched forward meeting his next thrust.

Evan growled as she joined him in movement. Her moves matching his. She was so tight and hot and slick he thought. So responsive.

Reanna shouted his name as light exploded behind her eyes and her world dissolved.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

"What's going on, Elizabeth?" Colonel Sheppard asked looking curiously around the gate room at Major Lorne's team geared up and looking grim.

"Parker's team is almost two hours overdue. Major Lorne's team is going to see what's going on."

Sheppard's gaze swept his own team. He saw the deep fatigue none of them could quite hide. They had just returned from a week long ceremony in order to gain another ally. The ceremony had been one of physical endurance. Rodney was about to drop and Ronon was even showing signs of weariness.

"Want us to tag along?" Sheppard asked casually.

Elizabeth smiled gently. "That's okay. I'm sure Major Lorne can handle it."

"Okey Dokey." Sheppard smiled back at her. "Then we are off to the infirmary and then to bed, but keep me informed."

"I will."

Within the hour, Sheppard was closing his eyes with a sigh of relief after being cleared by Carson and eating a light meal.

"Colonel Sheppard."

John blinked blearily and groped for his earpiece. He found it on his pillow and wrapped in around his ear.

"Colonel…yawn…Sheppard here." He fumbled for his clock and saw only three hours had went by.

"Major Lorne's team is back. Briefing in twenty minutes."

He groaned. "On my way. Alert the rest of my team." The tense voice of the control room technician had John awake and moving before he finished talking.

His team was entering the gate room just as he came in from another entrance. They all had a grim, determined set to their faces. Whatever had happened to Parker's team they'd get them back.

They settled on one side of the conference table across from Major Lorne's team which sat silent and solemn.

'Okay, Major Lorne," Elizabeth nodded at him.

"Parker's team went to MP3-928 to replenish the fresh meat. Previous recons indicated the area around the gate uninhabited."

"Not uninhabited anymore, Major?" Rodney asked sharply just as Sheppard was about to ask the same thing.

Sheppard shot McKay a glare as he snapped his mouth shut. His team had gotten that way – finishing each others sentences; knowing what the others were thinking.

"No, Sir. We tracked them to a fair sized village of tents. They were tied up, but not injured that we could tell except a few cuts and scrapes so we came back for reinforcements."

"How large is fair sized?" Sheppard asked.

"Approximately a couple hundred villagers, maybe more." Evan replied seriously.

"They were being held in the center of the village," SGT Ericson added. "If they put them in a tent though we'll have a hard time finding them."

"And Adele Meyers is with them. She hunted while growing up with her folks." SGT Marshal said worriedly.

"Well, then, no time to waste." Colonel stood up and his team surged to their feet with him. "Let's go get our people and get them home."

He looked over at Elizabeth belatedly for permission and she gave him a short nod. "Bring them home safe."

John returned her nod and strode from the room. His team had come to the briefing geared up and ready to go so they headed down to the gate room. Four more marines were waiting for them.

Reanna was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. She was outfitted in leathers and had several knifes sheathed at her waist and one in her boot. A set of Bantu sticks hung from her belt. "I'm going with you."

"You are staying here." Sheppard swept past her.

"Don't dismiss me, John." She snapped, grabbing his arm. "I can fight and track almost as well as Ronon. And I can move just as quietly."

John turned to face her. "We may have to kill some people." He said in a cold hard voice.

"I've done that too." She responded in a voice just as cold his.

John stared at her a moment stunned at the chilling tone of voice then he glanced at Major Lorne standing behind her. He looked like he wanted to interrupt; to argue against her going, but he held his silence.

"If they are being held, I can find them without being seen while the rest of you are diverting attention with your guns."

Sheppard listened to her and then raised his gaze to the control room where Dr. Weir was listening.

Elizabeth shrugged leaving Sheppard the decision. He was the military leader after all.

John met Reanna's gaze. He saw the fierce determination and the confidence. He nodded. "Okay. You search for them if they aren't in sight. Stay out of view and follow orders."

A tech came down the stairs and handed her an earpiece so she could maintain contact.

Evan grabbed her arm as the others moved forward toward the gate. "You sure about this?"

"Yes. I want to help."

He scanned her outfit. He pulled out his 9mm. "Turn around." He tucked the gun into her waist band. "Just in case."

She nodded and walked with him through the gate.

They exited the Gate fanned out and alert for attack. Reanna paired safely in the middle with Rodney.

A swift sweep of the area revealed no one waiting to ambush them. Sheppard indicated Lorne should take the lead and the marines fell into well practiced formation. Alert, sweeping the area constantly as they traversed the meadow.

Reanna took her cue from Rodney for he appeared to be confident in their abilities and did not act as though they were behaving any different than usual by keeping him surrounded, shielded.

Like silent shadows they melted into the tree line. Cautiously, they advanced through the woods making sure the way was clear before moving forward. With their semi-automatic weapons they could take out the villagers, but they didn't want to be responsible for a bloodbath.

Almost an hour passed before Lorne raised a closed fist and everyone stopped. Rodney put a hand on Reanna's arm and tugged her to a stop then tugged her down to her knees when Lorne made a few other gestures.

Rodney leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Lorne and Sheppard are going to the top of the rise and check out the situation. The rest of us are to remain here."

Reanna nodded.

The two men made their way to the top and laid down, peering over the rise into the village down below. Sheppard studied the situation with binoculars. Parker's team was being herded into the cluster of tents to his left. He lost sight of them behind the tents.

The sun would set soon. Women were setting large clay vessels on the ground at the end of a wooden table in the center of the encampment. John focused in on the table and saw deep grooves carved into each side of the table.

He directed Lorne's attention to the setup. Lorne frowned as the intentions of the villagers became clear. Sacrifices. The grooves would direct the flow of blood into the vessels. They had to get their people out now!

Sheppard and Lorne wiggled down several feet before rising to a crouch and coming back to the others.

"They just took them into the tents. We couldn't see which one, but its in the south quadrant." He indicated the direction and Reanna nodded.

"We'll split up. Come at them from both sides with Reanna and McKay between us. McKay can use the Life Sign Detector to figure out which tent our people are in. Don't shoot unless you have to, but we get our people out now. They are setting up a sacrifice table."

Several of the marines shuffled and something must have shown on their faces because Lorne turned on them. "Problem with your orders?" He snapped in a low voice.

"They intend to kill our people, Sir." One of the marines huffed.

"And they may have, to them, a good reason. We tend to step on cultural toes, Anders. We don't shoot the natives unless we have no choice."

"Yes, Sir."

The group worked their way around the village. Sheppard's team spread out first. Reanna and Rodney positioned themselves a little further on and waited for Lorne's team to get in position.

Thirty minutes passed as Lorne's team slowly made their way through the woods. Reanna glanced over at Rodney and saw he was sitting back against a tree with his eyes shut. She reached out and touched his leg and his eyes flew open. She grinned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry," he whispered. "Not enough sleep."

"You all look very tired." She whispered back.

"A week of proving we are worthy of being allies." He snorted. "We may not be smart enough. They didn't test for that. But we are physically worthy."

Reanna laughed quietly. "They would not have an intelligence test that would not insult you."

"True," he smirked. "Shouldn't we be moving soon?"

"This is Major Lorne. We're in position."

"McKay?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes, yes. We've been ready."

"Get our people and get back to the Gate. We'll be right behind you." Sheppard's voice was laced with hard earned tolerance.

Reanna and Rodney slunk over the rise and ghosted to the perimeter. Reanna looked left and right while Rodney checked the LSD. She could faintly make out the outlines of the nearest marines as they infiltrated the settlement.

Rodney touched her arm. She looked down at the handheld device. "Ahead of us and to the left."

She nodded. "Stay behind me, Rodney." She said not wanting him to be harmed.

"I don't need protecting." He snapped as he pocketed the device and hefted his P90.

"No, you don't. You just mean a lot to us. It would hurt much to lose you."

He blinked at her. No one had quite put it that way to him before. He watched as she slid between the tents silently. It amazed him how she and Ronon and even Teyla managed to do that. They could probably walk over rice paper without leaving a trace like on that old TV show Kung Fu.

They moved quickly as they could without betraying their presence. Reanna knew the others would be moving in to form a semi-circle in front of them protecting them from the majority of the people here.

Rodney silently touched her back and she paused. He pulled the LSD out and rechecked the location. There was only one tent in their vicinity that had five life signs in it. He held up three fingers and pointed diagonally forward and left.

Reanna started forward, but he grabbed her. He turned the LSD so she could see. Eight dots were converging on the tent. They were behind the line the marines were just now closing the arc.

Reanna pulled two knives and ran silently toward the tent holding their people. Rodney jogged silently behind her straining to hear sounds of anyone approaching.

Reanna stopped behind a tent and sent a questioning look at Rodney. In the thickening dusk, she saw him nod. She plunged her knife through the tent hide and slashed downward.

Knowing they would recognize him quicker, Reanna waved Rodney forward. A brief look of surprise was his only reaction before he stepped into the tent.

"Parker," he hissed as Reanna entered behind him. "McKay and Reanna," he said as a dark shadow stepped forward.

Reanna moved forward and began slicing through the bindings that held Parker's hands behind his back. Once he was free she handed him one of her knives.

Rodney kept an eye on the front opening of the tent as they freed the others. "Anyone too hurt to run?"

"Sikes has some busted ribs I think and Adele…"

"I'm fine." Adele cut him off brusquely. "Believe me I can run."

McKay tapped his earpiece. "Sheppard," he whispered.

"Yes," Sheppard reply was almost inaudible.

"We have them. We're on our way out, but we have eight natives approaching."

"Where are you?"

Rodney looked down at the LSD. "Behind you. Ummm, eight o'clock."

"Get out of there, McKay. We're on our way."

Rodney saw four dots break the line and head there way – three from the right and one, Major Lorne he'd bet, from the left.

"Go," Reanna hissed pushing people toward the back of the tent. She pulled her gun and handed it to Capt. Parker.

"Our people are all in front of us. Head for the Gate. Don't stop." Rodney ordered.

They were barely out of the tent when a cry went up. The villagers had discovered the prisoners were missing.

A shout behind them caused them to put on a burst of speed. Arrows whizzed by them and Rodney muttered "Don't shoot, right," as he turned and squeezed the trigger.

Bullets peppered the ground in front of their pursuers then tents were in between them. Behind them they could now hear the sporadic volleys of gunfire as the others were discovered.

An arrow grazed Reanna's arm and she cried out in pain.

Rodney swung and fired not aiming at the ground this time three figures fell to the ground.

"Re?" he shouted.

"Fine." She reassured him.

"Ahhhh!" Rodney yelled and fell. He rolled firing blindly as pain flared in his leg as his movement wrenched the arrow in his leg. He fired the P90 as he rolled strafing the remaining pursuers.

"Rodney!" Reanna cried, rushing back to him. He held back a yelp of pain as Reanna helped him to his feet knowing that silence was there best defense.

She helped him hobble past the empty tents toward the perimeter. Grunts of pain accompanied them with each step he took.

"Wait," he ground out as they reached the edge of the settlement. "Their coming. Wait for them. Ronon'll help me to the Gate."

Reanna bit her lip and scanned the area. Spats of gunfire punctuated the night. She tapped her radio. "Evan."

"Re," Evan responded softly. "Where are you?"

"We are at the edge of the settlement at the base of the hill. Rodney's been injured."

"Crap. Can you get to the gate?"

"No. How long until you get here?"

"Not long." Shots rang out. "We're trying not to kill anymore than we have to, but they aren't giving up." Another spat of automatic fire.

"Reanna, McKay. This is Sheppard. The natives are breaching are line. Get over the rise and get your butts to the Gate."

Reanna looked at Rodney. Rodney grimaced. "He didn't hear you tell Major Lorne I was injured or he'd be yelling in my ear by now." He sighed and looked up the hill. "This is going to hurt."

Reanna glanced at the arrow. "We need to get it out."

"What? Are you crazy? Carson will get it out while I'm drifting happily on morphine."

She frowned, but didn't argue. Instead she helped him to his feet. Slowly, painfully, they made their way up the slight rise.

As they topped the rise she heard something behind them and turning she saw several natives slinking through the tents in their direction.

"They've seen us." She murmured and tried to hurry him down the other side of the hill.

"You want….the gun?" He asked panting from exertion and pain.

"No," she said gravely. "You are better with it than I am."

Rodney grunted. It was a sad state of affairs when he was the better marksman.

"Hey," he said as she led them into the woods. "The Gate is that way." He pointed in the opposite direction than they were headed.

"Yes and so are the natives. They're between us and the Gate. I am trying to hide us until the others can get to us."

"Okay, stop. Stop."

She stopped reluctantly and he leaned against a tree, pale and shaking. He tapped his radio twice. "Sheppard, Ronon."

"Busy McKay."

"What, McKay?"

"Well I assumed you weren't napping." He snapped irritably. "Reanna and I have natives between us and the Gate. We've moved off into the… groan ow, ow…dammit…forest in the opposite direction trying to stay out of sight until the cavalry, that's you, show up."

"You're hurt?" Ronon voice came across loaded with worry.

"It's nothing."

"McKay," Ronon growled.

"It's nothing!" Rodney frowned at the arrow in his leg. "Just get here. The others are probably already at the Gate. Parker has Reanna's gun."

"Okay, stay out of sight and we'll find you." Sheppard ordered.

Reanna worked them further into the woods where the darkness was denser and hid them better. It wasn't long before they heard someone coming.

"That's not boots." Rodney hissed in her ear.

She agreed. She helped him up and the staggered away at an angle. She was trying to get them going in the direction parallel to the Gate. She knew they were being followed by sound because it was too dark to track so if they could find a place to hide.

There! Several large thorny bushes growing close together near a large boulder with a huge split trunk tree fallen partially on the boulder and partially on the ground. She helped Rodney slide over the trunk. She felt helpless as she felt him trembling and quietly sobbing from the pain.

They hunkered down against the trunk of the tree as near the bushes as possible hoping they would be invisible.

The natives slowly moved past them pausing now and then to listen to the night. Somewhere a bird hooted and was answered. A rustling further ahead of them excited the natives and they moved onward.

Rodney and Reanna stayed where they were. Safe for the moment.

Finally, Reanna said, in a hushed voice, "The arrow must come out. It is injuring you more every time it is jostled."

Rodney remained silent next to her.

"Rodney…"

"I know." He ground out. "I can't keep quiet while you yank an arrow out of my leg." He admitted.

She pried off a thick piece of bark and scraped it clean. "Bite this." She told him firmly.

"That? Do you have any idea how many alien germs are on that?"

"Do you know what they will do if they capture us?" She rejoined.

Rodney snatched the bark from her and distastefully clamped it between his teeth. She placed one hand on the arrow by his leg and one by the quills and quickly snapped it in two.

"Argghhh," he groaned around the bark glad it was too dark for her to see the tears streaming down his face.

"Almost done." Reanna murmured and swiftly yanked the arrow from his leg.

She felt him tense, heard the bark crunch and then he went limp. Better that way, Reanna thought, as she rummaged through his tac vest for the small bottle of hydrogen peroxide and the sterile bandage. She poured the peroxide on each side of the wound and then bandaged it securely.

Having done all she could do she removed the bark from his mouth and wiped his face then she leaned back and waited for rescue.

"Reanna," a voice whispered in her ear.

She jerked and touched the earpiece. "Yes, Evan."

"We're in the woods searching for you. Where are you?"

"We were forced to move further in. I tried to keep parallel to the Gate, but I am not sure if I succeeded in the dark. We are hiding between a tree, a boulder and several thorny bushes."

She heard a snarl of frustration.

"We aren't going to find you in the dark. Are you safe enough until the morning?" Sheppard asked worriedly.

"I believe so. They have passed by us once without spotting us."

"How's McKay?"

"He is…asleep."

"Asleep or unconscious?" Sheppard asked.

Reanna sighed. "Unconscious. He had an arrow in his leg. I pulled it out and bandaged the wound."

She heard a scuffling. "You won't find them!" Sheppard hissed.

"Let me go, Sheppard." Ronon warned menacingly.

"Fine, stumble around in the dark. Alert the natives we're still here. You won't help him if you get an arrow in the back." Sheppard voice was hard. "I hate it too."

Ronon snarled in frustration. "Daybreak. We start searching."

"Daybreak."

"We will be fine, Ronon." Reanna whispered.

Reanna napped fitfully throughout the night. Sleeping lightly in case the villagers returned. Toward dawn she heard Rodney shift and moan.

Instantly, she was at his side. "Easy," she whispered. "I do not know where our pursuers are."

Bleary, pain-filled blue eyes latched onto hers. "Still in the woods?" he rasped irritably.

She nodded.

"Huh. Thought the caveman would have found us by now." He mumbled.

She grinned at his affectionate insult and held his canteen up for him to drink.

He took a drink and then fumbled in his vest pocket for aspirin. He took two not that they would help much. He clicked his radio wearily. "Sheppard, Ronon."

"Rodney," relief filled Ronon's voice.

"Anytime you want to start the heroic rescue will be okay with me."

"We are already tracking you."

"Don't see how he's seeing anything. Sun's barely up." Sheppard muttered.

"Must be hard – getting old." Ronon teased. He was in a better mood this morning since he was actually doing something.

"Shh," Reanna hissed, raising her head and listening intently.

Rodney listened and could here the low sound of multiple voices headed their way.

Reanna looked around. In the dark they had been well concealed, but in the lightening of approaching day they would be seen unless they were extremely lucky. "Stay hid," she said to Rodney and leaped over the tree trunk before he could argue.

"Re!" Rodney hissed quietly. "What the….?" Why did everyone think they had to play hero and protect him? He was perfectly capable of defending himself. Okay, maybe not perfectly, but he wasn't helpless.

He keyed his radio and whispered, "The cavalry needs to hurry. Re has decided to play decoy."

"Dammit!" He heard Major Lorne curse. "Reanna! If you're giving away your position, give it away to us as well!" He yelled furiously.

"Looking for me all night?" Rodney heard her asked jeeringly, brandishing her knives. He raised up slightly, biting his lip to keep from moaning, and saw nine men leering at her.

A knife in each hand, she grinned; a ferocious grin that promised no mercy. If they thought she'd be easy prey because she was female, they were wrong.

One of the men advanced and she sliced the air with a knife causing him to jump back a little. His fellows made mocking sounds and he snarled and pulled his knife, rushing her.

Reanna ducked under his attack and spun. There was a wet thud and then the villager was on the ground with one of Reanna's many knives protruding from his ribs.

The men stared at their fallen companion and then two rushed her. She pulled another knife as she ducked and twirled, knives outstretched. Her hands were a blur as she fought them. She heard grunts of pain and they backed off. She was bleeding from the wound she had gotten last night and from a new cut along her side. Wanting her alive they dropped their bows and pulled out stout sticks.

They could now clout her and stay out of the range of her knives. Reanna sheathed her knives and pulled her Bantu sticks. They thought she'd stay on the defensive. She surprised them by leaping at them, attacking viciously.

There was no way he would let one of those men lay a finger on her! She was doing nothing to alert their people of there location so Rodney decided to do it. He struggled to a kneeling position and fired into the group of natives.

Four went down and stayed down. One staggered and fell to his knees, bleeding. The P90 clicked. Empty. Crap!

The remaining three started toward Rodney with a howl, but Reanna was there between them and him. "You will not harm him further," she snarled and attacked.

"Rodney! What's going on?" Sheppard shouted in his ear.

"Nine men. Five down, one injured. Re's facing off against the last three. Out of ammo." Rodney informed him in a rush of words as he struggled to get to his feet to help her.

"I think we are almost there." Teyla said, a little breathlessly.

Rodney made it over the log hissing and gasping in pain. Reanna was fighting determinedly. She wasn't Ronon, but she was almost as good, Rodney thought inanely. A movement to the side caught his attention.

The wounded man was on his feet coming at Rodney from the side. Rodney lurched forward and used the P90 to knock the knife from the man's hand as he tackled him. They both cried out as they hit the ground, dazed with pain.

Rodney groaned and rolled off the man. Hoping the man didn't know he was out of ammo, he pointed the P90 at his temple. "Don't move." He gasped.

The man's eyes widened and he held still.

John, Ronon, Teyla, and Evan all came upon the scene together. They saw a blur of movement fending off three men and Rodney on the ground his P90 pressed against a man's temple.

Teyla hurried over to Rodney. Dropping to her knees beside him. "Rodney?"

"Why does it always have to be an arrow?" Rodney carped in a pain filled voice. "Don't move," he rasped as the man on the ground twitched. Ronon came over and shot the man with his stunner knocking him out.

He glanced over at the fight still going on. "Isn't someone going to help Re?"

"Can't shoot them without risking hitting her." Ronon rumbled.

Reanna scored a hit and one of the men staggered back, but another one landed a glancing blow to her face. She cried out and slumped to her knees.

"Re!" Evan shouted.

Three weapons chambered and one whined as Sheppard snapped. "That's enough, boys!"

The men swung at the sound of unfamiliar voices and Reanna shook her head clear and took the opportunity. She rose to her feet and swung hard in one fluid motion, hitting the man in the head with all her might.

Without a sound the man dropped bonelessly to the ground. The other men roared and Evan fired as Reanna turned. The men jerked and fell to the ground.

Evan ran to Reanna and examined her face. Blood flowed down the side of her face. Evan paled and swallowed hard then training kicked in and he was pulling a bandage from his tac vest. "What do you think you were doing taking on nine men?" He fussed as he cleaned the area.

"Hold this," he said gently, placing her hand over the pad and quickly wrapping the gauze around her head and tied it off. "Can you walk?"

"Yes." She said faintly. "How is Rodney?" She turned to look and moaned as the motion made her queasy.

"Peachy," he hissed as Ronon and Teyla helped him to his feet. "How about you?"

"Peachy as well." She said, slurring slightly.

"Welcome to the club." He ground out as he began hobbling.

They made their way slowly to the Gate without further encounters. They were almost there when Reanna became ill. With a moan, she began vomiting.

Evan held her as she heaved. "Concussion," he murmured. "It can make you sick."

She moved feebly. "Don't feel so hot." She mumbled and went limp in his arms. He felt a warm stickiness and realized her side was bleeding as well.

Alarmed, he laid her down and checked her side. His face grew grim as he pulled another large sterile bandage from his vest and wrapped it around her waist. He swept her up and headed for the Gate. He knew it had to be a bad concussion for her to be vomiting and passing out.

"Teyla dial the Gate." Sheppard ordered.

Teyla dialed Atlantis. "Atlantis we have wounded." She said as she entered her IDC.

Rodney and Reanna got to ride on gurneys.

"Well, Rodney," Carson smirked as he strode next to the gurney, "at least it isn't your arse this time."

"Oh, yes, morbid humor at the expense of the injured. Very professional, Carson." Rodney snarked, but his attention was on the pale figure laying so still on the other gurney.

Carson followed his gaze. "Severe concussion is my best guess until I get her scanned. As long as there isn't any sub-dermal hemorrhaging she should be fine in a day or two."

As soon as they entered the infirmary, they whisked her away to be scanned. Rodney got an I.V. and a shot of morphine and was also whisked away to have the wound cleaned and sutured if necessary.

Ronon and Evan stood silently in the waiting room leaning against the wall and watching the technicians hurrying back and forth.

Sheppard and Teyla joined them after giving Elizabeth the highlights.

"How are they?" Teyla asked.

"Don't know yet." Ronon rumbled.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Beep….beep. …beep….beep….beep….beep…beep…

Reanna thought the steady beep was the most annoying sound she'd ever heard. She struggled to remember where she was and what was going on, but her trying to think was like trying to wade through the bog. Her eyelids were too heavy to open and her head throbbed, her mouth felt full of cotton and she was so tired.

She quit trying to marshal her thoughts and just lay there letting the sound of her surroundings wash over her. The annoying beep, the soft sound of people quietly walking by, random sounds she couldn't identify, and men's voices.

"What did you expect me to do?" A man asked querulously.

"Stay out of sight. Wait for us." Another said in frustration.

"I was suppose to cower while they jumped her? Save my own skin while they beat and raped her. How big a coward do you think I am?"

The voice was loud and harsh. Rodney….and Ronon. The names drifted into her consciousness.

They were talking about her. She remembered the men in the woods and the fear that they would find Rodney hurt and barely able to stand. Reanna felt a shiver chase itself over her skin at the thought of being raped. She had been worried about Rodney being hurt in the forest not about herself now she realized the danger she had been in.

"I don't think you're a coward and you don't know that they were going to rape her." Ronon said in exasperation.

"Hmmm. How's Adele?" Rodney asked snidely.

Ronon snarled. "We were just minutes away," he didn't answer the question. They both knew how Adele was – shut down and in denial. Adele was tough having been raised with a house full of brothers and she was rebuffing and deflecting any attempt to help her through the ordeal.

"We had no idea how far away you were!" Rodney shrilled, agitated.

"Rodney, you had no ammo!" Ronon's voice rumbled over Reanna, deep and rough with concern.

"I may not be a hulking warrior like you or a trained soldier like Sheppard or Lorne, but I'm still a man. I still have my pride." He snapped, his voice deepening in anger. "I won't let a woman get beat while I huddle in fear."

"I know you're a man." Ronon said patiently.

"Really?" Rodney asked bitingly. "Then why does everyone treat me like a child who needs protecting? Huh? I had an arrow in my leg and yes it hurt- a lot, but I've seen you hurt a lot worse and not even blink, but I'm suppose to hide while Reanna gets the crap beat out of her! What would I then say to Major Lorne? Sorry, Re was beat to a pulp and dragged off by the natives, but I had an owie?"

"That's not what I…."

"Just go away, Ronon." Rodney's voice vibrated with fury and Reanna could imagine the sparks flying in his blue eyes.

"I'm not leaving while you're…"

"Carson! Isn't visiting hours over?"

"You're just getting the bandage changed." Ronon snapped angrily and Reanna could imagine him looming menacing over Rodney.

"I don't want to talk to you right now!" Rodney would have his arms crossed and his jaw clenched and be glaring, unafraid, up at Ronon. "Even Sheppard isn't being this unreasonable."

Reanna could hear footsteps and Carson's soft brogue then the sound of a cart being shoved and then silence.

"He's just worried about you, Rodney?" Carson said softly.

"It's a minor injury, Carson. Not even worthy of a night in the infirmary. She has a severe concussion, a deep gash across her middle and hasn't woke up in two days. If I had stayed safely hidden, it would have been a lot worse. How could he want that?"

"He doesn't want that." Carson replied patiently. "You know Ronon wouldn't want that. He's just a wee bit overprotective where you're concerned. They all are."

There was a lengthy silence before Rodney sighed. "When she leaped out of hiding and confronted nine men to keep me safe," his voice broke and Reanna heard harsh breathing. "Why does everyone do that? Risk their lives for me like I'm more important than they are?"

"No one can do what you do, Rodney."

"Yes, Carson they can. Maybe not as easily, but they can. I'm….I'm tired of people dying for me."

"Aye, I imagine you are, my friend." Carson responded sincerely.

Reanna shifted slightly in frustration. Rodney and Ronon shouldn't be fighting. They were like family and she felt bad that they were arguing because of her. If she could just get her eyes open maybe she could calm them down.

Her hand clenched in the sheet covering her. Rodney underestimated his worth. Ronon was right to fuss about his endangering himself. In the short time she had been here she had seen him avert many disasters in the city when no one else had come up with a solution. How could she have told his team that Rodney had died protecting her?

A hand closed over hers, lifting it from the bed and gently stroking the back of it. "Trying to wake up?" a warm voice washed over her. "Hard to sleep through a McKay rant, huh?"

She blinked slowly fighting up through the heavy cocoon of tiredness that was wrapped around her.

"That's it, Love. Show me those beautiful eyes."

Drawn to the voice, Reanna breathed deep and fought to get her eyes open.

"Here."

Something slick and cold slid into her mouth. Cool liquid trickled down her parched throat. She licked her lips and another ice chip followed accompanied by a soft chuckle.

"Evan," she rasped.

"Yeah," relief coated the single word as fingers brushed her forehead. Lips pressed against her forehead. "You had me worried." He murmured.

"Sorry." She finally managed to get her eyes to open the tiniest bit. The world was blurry. "Rodney….Ronon," she sighed.

"They finally woke you up with their shouting, huh?"

She nodded and moaned as pain lanced through her head. "Shouldn't fight."

"They've been at it since we got back. Colonel Sheppard yelled at him, too."

"He acted bravely."

"Hey, he kept you from getting hurt worse. He's in my good graces."

She laid there exhausted by the effort to talk. "Adele?" She finally asked glancing over at Evan. The lines on his face were more defined than usual and he was looking very scruffy.

"Did they…?" she couldn't say it out loud.

She saw his face cloud over. "Yeah," he said quietly. "They didn't hurt her physically too bad and she's putting on a brave front, but…" he sighed, not knowing how to explain the guarded, haunted look in Adele's eyes.

Reanna shut her eyes and let the tears trickle down her face. "Why?" She asked in an anguished whisper.

Evan's grasp on her hand tightened. "I don't have a good answer."

"Then give me a bad one. Help me understand why men hurt us like that."

Evan's heart hurt for her. She sounded so confused, so innocent and so fierce at the same time. Her complexities were part of the attraction: woman and child, wise and innocent.

"It's about power. Beat a man, overpower him and you humiliate him, but a woman she doesn't have the same ego as a man. Rape is a way to overpower and humiliate a woman; a way to break her spirit, to control her."

She lay quietly thinking about what he said. She turned it around and around in her head.

She was quiet for so long that Evan thought she had fallen back asleep.

"I didn't break." She said so softly he almost didn't hear her. "Rodney shouldn't worry."

"No, you didn't, but you bent badly and we're all aware of how close to breaking you were. We know you still haven't told anyone everything and we worry because we care."

Reanna turned her head slightly and forced her eyelids open. "I told you everything they did." She sounded confused and a little upset.

"And after they died?" He asked gently. "Nothing else bad happened?"

Reanna snorted then moaned and managed to get her hand to her head. "Of course bad things happened." She let the weight of her arm press against her throbbing head. Something niggled in the back of her mind, but she ignored it.

Evan growled in frustration at her obtuseness. "I know bad things happened on Jurassic. I mean nothing else out of the ordinary?"

She stared at him not sure what he was getting at. Flashes of memories crossed her mind. Memories of falling and cramping and bleeding until she thought she would die.

Evan watched the confusion become the unfocused gaze of someone remembering something then her face became snow white and her eyes flickered to his face and away. "I'm tired," she whispered raggedly letting her eyes shut.

"Re," Evan shook her arm. "Don't shut me out," he growled in frustration.

A shiver shook her slight frame and she curled away from him with a muffled moan. "My head hurts."

With a growl, Evan called for a nurse and explained about the headache.

"Normal reaction to head trauma." The nurse assured him. "I don't want to give her anything too strong, but this will help."

The nurse injected some pain killer into the IV and soon Reanna's world faded to black.

"She awake?" Rodney asked in a whisper, hobbling up on crutches.

"She was." Evan replied softly. "For about fifteen, twenty minutes."

He saw the open worry and concern on McKay's face as his eyes traveled over her still form. McKay's sharp gaze stopped on the tear tracks. "How is she?" He asked lowering himself into a chair.

"Still in pain and worried about Adele." Evan said ruefully. "And you and Ronon."

"Me and Ronon?" Rodney swiveled to face Evan.

"She heard you two fighting."

Rodney frowned. "Overprotective barbarian." His eyes snapped with anger as he recalled some of the things Ronon had said these past two days. "I'm not the bumbling research scientist I was four years ago and he needs to get that through his thick head. He's the one that's been training me after all."

"I don't think it's his head he's thinking with right now. He counts you as family," he continued seriously, "and he's already lost one. He just wants to protect you."

"Hmmm, yes. I did jump a savage waving a bowie knife with an empty P90." He gave Evan a crooked grin.

"That was a sight." Evan said with a trace of amusement. "You on the ground with a P90 pointed at the man's head. You were a very convincing bad-ass. I was certain you'd have shot him if he so much as sneezed."

"Bad-ass, huh?" Rodney looked pleased.

" Of course, ammo would have been a plus."

Rodney stretched his leg out carefully, wincing at the lance of pain. "I need to learn to keep certain details to myself."

Evan grinned. "Nah, you gained points with the marines for attacking without ammo."

Rodney grimaced. Ronon and Sheppard had went ballistic about Rodney laying on the ground holding the man off with an empty weapon. Ronon had actually called him an idiot. An idiot! Him, the smartest man in two galaxies.

"Tell me, Major, what would you have done? Injured and out of ammo with Re facing those men?"

"The same thing, Dr. McKay. Of course, I wanted to strangle her as badly as your team wanted to strangle you."

Rodney stared at Evan for a long moment as if trying to decide if he were being serious or not. Finally, satisfied, he grunted and relaxed.

"She was something, though, wasn't she?" Rodney asked, pride and affection evident in his voice.

"She was. I admit it scared me spitless when I saw her get hit with that club and then when she passed out." Evan stared at the petite woman that had stolen his heart. What other horror had she remember that she didn't feel up to sharing with him? He felt a little sick as he thought about how pale she had gotten.

Rodney sighed when his radio went off. "McKay here."

"Dr. McKay we are getting a glitch…"

"Glitch? Can we get anymore vague?" Rodney snapped as he struggled to his feet.

"The DHD has started randomly dialing gate addresses and shutting down as soon as the wormhole is established." The technician sounded confused and apologetic as if it were his fault somehow.

Rodney latched onto the tone of voice. "And did you by any chance DO something that might have remotely caused this glitch to happen?"

He began to hobble out of the infirmary somehow managing to make the crutches make an angry staccato as he moved. His voice was deceptively calm, inviting a confidence.

"I was running the diagnostic on the internal sensors and communications that you told me to do." The tech replied hesitantly.

"And did you isolate the dialing sequences as I also told you to do before you began running extensive diagnostics?" irritation was beginning to become evident as Rodney continued to lure the hapless tech into the trap.

"Isolate? Ah….no."

"Great! Another Kavanaugh! Surrounded by idiots! I'm on my way. Don't touch ANYTHING! No one but Radek is to push a single button!"

"RADEK!" Evan heard him yell as the infirmary doors swooshed shut behind him.

ooOoo

Alison and Evan circled each other warily. Sweat plastered their shirts to their skin. Evan blinked and Alison lunged forward throwing a punch. Evan dodged, barely evading the punch, grabbed Alison's arm and wrist and twisted tossing her over his shoulder onto the mat.

Evan aimed a kick at her side, but she managed to grab his foot and twist, tumbling him to the ground beside her. They both lay still, too tired to continue the match.

"You're distracted." Alison accused.

"She's remembered something, but she won't discuss it with anyone."

"Give her time." Alison hoped that Evan wouldn't push Reanna too hard to share whatever was bothering her. The last time she was pushed she lost it for several days barricading herself in her room and brandishing a sharp knife.

"It just kills me seeing that haunted look on her face." Evan jumped up, frustrated and worried.

Alison levered herself up. "Sometimes its hard to let someone we love work things out on their own, but you can't help her if she doesn't want help."

Evan yanked the towels off the bench and tossed one at Alison. "She keeps eyeing me like she isn't sure…" He broke off self-consciously and toweled his face and neck off. Reanna kept looking at him like she wasn't sure she could talk to him. Like she wasn't sure how he would react; like she was afraid to tell him.

"On a positive note," Alison let the partial sentence alone, "she's really helping Adele. Adele says she understands and doesn't try and tell her she shouldn't feel the way she does or that she's overreacting, but she is also an example of how you can get past it."

"If only someone could help Ronon and McKay." Evan grimaced. "It's not safe around either of them."

"Why do you think I'm sparring with you?" Alison chuckled. "Nelson and Mercetti spent the night in the infirmary after sparring with Ronon yesterday."

"McKay wants Ronon to recognize that although he isn't a warrior he isn't defenseless either. Ronon wants Rodney to let him protect him. Impasse."

"Well, they need to broker a truce soon and make up." Alison said fervently. "Even Sheppard realizes that McKay isn't helpless anymore."

They straightened up the room and packed their gear. They were headed down the corridor toward the transporter when Alison said thoughtfully, "You know Re was very lucky she didn't end up pregnant. Lissa put on her birth control just a month before the Athosian hunt."

Evan felt like a truck had run into him. Pregnant. Could she have been? Was that what she wouldn't tell him?

Alison looked back over her shoulder at Evan. "Sir?" She asked seeing his stunned look.

"Maybe that's what she isn't telling me." He said softly.

Alison shook her head. "I don't think so, Sir. Surely, she'd have told us if she had a child."

Not if something had happened. Not if she had _done_ something. Evan moved toward the transporter. "I'm going to go find her." He said determinedly.

"Evan!"

Evan raised an eyebrow and Alison flushed, but plowed on. "I wouldn't confront her with this out of the blue."

"I need to know." The thought that she may have had a child and lost it while all alone on that world was terrible. The thought that she might have done something because of the way the child was conceived shook him to his core.

"At what cost?" Alison asked sympathetically. "If she isn't ready to talk and you push her, you could cause her a lot of pain."

Alison watched the intense emotions play over his face as he weighed his desire to know with Reanna's need to deal with it on her own timeframe. Without a word, Evan touched the transporter screen. Alison sighed and hoped he would make the right decision.

Evan made his way to his quarters hoping to find Re there, but the doors opened to an empty room. He headed for the shower thinking about Alison's advice. She was Re's friend and Re hadn't confided in her either apparently. Perhaps she was right; perhaps he needed to give Re time to come to terms with whatever she was remembering now.

How much trauma could one person deal with though? The haunted look had returned to her eyes and she whimpered in her sleep about blood and pain and dying. _It hurts…it hurts…won't stop…blood everywhere…I'm dying. Mama help me! _The words haunted his days. The past several nights he had helplessly held her close and murmured comforting words to her until she settled back into undisturbed sleep.

He stepped into the shower and raised his face to the hot water and let it sluice him clean. Should he force the issue or give her time? He wasn't the type who sat back and let things work themselves out. He took charge; he made decisions; he took action. He wanted to fix it; make her eyes dance again; hear her laugh.

He wanted to find her and convince her to share her hurt; to let him in and let him soothe away the pain, but he was due on duty in fifteen minutes that was barely enough time to dress and get to the briefing.

With a sigh, Evan dressed. Picking up the earpiece and clipping his P90 onto his vest as he exited the room and headed for the shift change briefing.

Thankfully, the briefing was routine because Evan keep letting his attention drift away from what Colonel Sheppard was saying. Nothing urgent going on. No special duties. No alerts. Normal, boring routine.

"Major Lorne, could you stay a moment." Sheppard asked casually.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Everything okay?" Sheppard asked when everyone had cleared out.

"I'm fine, Sir."

"You seemed a little distracted which isn't like you." Sheppard swung lazily back and forth in his chair. His deceptively relaxed pose at odds with the sharp gaze he leveled at his second-in-command.

He might not run a 'tight ship', but he did keep an eye on what was going on with his people. And while he might tune out Elizabeth sometimes in their briefings Lorne usually paid sharp attention or at least pretended he was. Today he had kept staring off into space with a frown on his face.

"Just a little worried about Re." Lorne admitted finally. "She's having nightmares."

"She has seemed a little subdued." Sheppard commented. "Has she told you what's causing these nightmares?"

"No and that is what's got me so worried. She usually tells me most everything, but she's clammed up about whatever she's dreaming about. All I know is she talks in her sleep about blood and pain and dying."

"Blood and dying?" Sheppard was frowning now, his countenance mirroring Lorne's. "You think it has something to do with what happened on Jurassic?"

No one ever really approached what the two men on Jurassic had done to her head on. They always referred to it euphemistically. She wasn't raped, she had been hurt; she wasn't tortured, she had been beat; she hadn't fed them to saber-tooth tigers, she had dealt with them.

"What else could it be?" Evan ground out running a hand through his hair. "I've been advised not to push her to talk about it."

"Well, we all know how well that went last time."

Evan glared at his commanding officer. He remember all too well how that had went. Reanna shut up in her room having a mental breakdown, Rodney siccing Ronon on him, and Sheppard banishing him to Belaran.

"_**That **_wasn't entirely my fault!" Evan snapped angrily. "If certain people hadn't kept meddling in our personal…"

"Major," Sheppard cut off his tirade.

Evan snapped his mouth shut as he realized he was ranting at his CO.

Sheppard leaned forward. "I'm not saying we didn't all contribute to that situation. I am saying we should learn from it and not push her too hard. She'll tell you when she's ready."

"Yes, Sir." Evan agreed miserably.

Evan was patrolling the northwest tower. Steadily he moved through the familiar corridors automatically cataloging and filtering out the normal noises of the city and its occupants while he mentally worried the situation with Reanna over and over like a dog with a bone.

Reaching the end of one corridor he took the stairs down to the next level coming out on one of the outer balconies. He passed people hurrying about on their way here and there. An ordinary day, he thought gratefully as he made his way down level after level.

Ordinary until he reached the corridor that had Rodney's quarters on it. Then he noticed a desperate scurrying as people tried to reach the transporter or stairs as quickly as possible. "Great," he muttered as he made his way toward the sound of two angry men yelling at each other.

"When are you going to quit sulking?" Ronon roared.

"Sulking? I'm not sulking! I'm furious!" Rodney shouted.

"Because I don't want to see you hurt? Fine, go ahead; get hurt then. I won't stop you." Ronon yelled.

"Oh, thanks. I'll go do that right now." Rodney snapped back caustically.

There was a few seconds of silence where Evan wondered if the fight was over or if Ronon was wondering how to dispose of the body.

"I don't know what you want from me. You're mad because I want to keep you safe." Ronon wasn't yelling anymore, but his voice carried down the corridor.

"You don't think I want to keep you safe as well?" Rodney sounded frustrated and very, very upset. "You think it wouldn't kill me to see you die especially if you died saving me?"

"Rodney…" Ronon's voice had become placating.

"No, don't interrupt; listen." Rodney's voice was hard with anger.

Evan sent the curious bystanders away with a glare and a wave.

"Grodin, Gall, Sutters, Jacobs, Peterson – I don't want to add anyone else to the list. I know I will never be you or even Sheppard, but I AM NOT helpless. You have taught me how to defend myself now you need to trust those abilities. I am not the same person I was four years ago Ronon. I can't let someone else get hurt in my stead no more than you can."

The silence this time lasted several minutes then Evan heard Ronon say quietly, "You're right. You have become stronger and more fearless. Protecting you has become such a part of me I don't know if I can stop, but I will try not to do it so quickly."

"Thank you."

"So not mad any longer?"

"No," Rodney huffed. "Just don't baby me."

The two of them still amazed him. McKay despite his protests was still very much a lab scientist preferring his creature comforts and Ronon was the consummate warrior enjoying the rush of adrenaline that fighting and risking your life brought. Yet somehow good friends.

Evan left to finish his rounds. He descended the stairs and headed for the grounding station to make sure everything there was okay before starting his upward spiral. He entered the area and wandered over toward the console giving it a quick glance to make sure everything looked like it was working then let his eyes wander toward the ocean.

He moved toward the railing enjoying the view and peacefulness that seemed to permeate these remote areas and stopped as he heard the faint sound of someone crying over the sounds of the waves. Not wanting to intrude, he edged forward and peered over the railing to see who was way out here crying alone.

Reanna. Curled in the nook by the steps.

With a sharp curse, he ran down the steps and knelt in front of her. "Re? What's wrong, honey?"

She shook her head and kept her face buried in her arms as sobs wracked her body.

"Okay," he murmured. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me." He stroked her hair and her arms.

With a anguished cry, she moved into his arms, clinging to him as she continued to weep.

She clutched at him as intense emotions shook her. "I… don't want… to…to… remember." She sobbed.

"Shhh….shhh," Evan rubbed her back. What was going on?! What dark memory had slipped back into her consciousness?

"So…much….hurt." She was gulping in air and trying to stop crying and hoping he wouldn't ever let go of her.

"I'm here, Re." He murmured in her hair. "I've got you."

He ached for her. He felt her hands clenching into his uniform as she pressed against him. He reached between them and unclipped his P-90 and laid it to the side before settling on the floor, pulling her into his lap and holding her tight while she struggled for composure.

They sat there silently for some time before she whispered, "What else have I forgotten? What will the next memory be of?" She shuddered. "I don't want to remember. I don't want …"

Evan murmured gently. "Let me help you, Re. Tell me what happened."

A sob escaped her and her nails raked his shoulders through his shirt. "Sometimes I wish I hadn't survived."

_Crap! _"I'm very glad you did." Evan replied gently caressing her face.

"It was weeks after… I didn't think they were related at the time. I was running through the forest and I…I tripped and fell down a slope. Bumps and bruises, no big deal."

Her voice was soft and low. Evan could feel the fine tremors racing through her body as she relived whatever had happened. Gently, he brushed the tears from her face and hugged her close.

"Later I started cramping and bleeding really bad.." She said in a small voice. "I thought I was going to bleed to death."

"Re," Evan whispered horrified as understanding dawned. "I'm so sorry, honey. So sorry."

She shivered uncontrollably. "When the bleeding stopped I fell asleep. The next day my stomach hurt so much I could barely move. I was afraid for many days."

He stroked her back and whispered words of comfort and wished there was something he could do to take away the horrible memories and pain. A miscarriage – alone and ignorant of what was happening.

"It was a baby, wasn't it?" She asked in a small, trembling voice.

"Yes," he answered gently.

She sniffled and swiped at her face. "Will that happen to Adele?"

"No," Evan pressed a kiss into her hair. "All the women here take birth control so Adele won't have to worry about that."

Reanna shifted to sit beside him and stared morosely out over the water. They sat in silence, Reanna leaning against his shoulder, soaking in his strength and his love. Tension drained from her as the sun began to set.

The radio clicked. "Major Lorne, please respond." Sheppard's drawl cut into the silence.

"Lorne here."

"Do you think you could be here soon?" Sheppard asked with an edge of impatience.

"Here?"

"Briefing. Conference room."

Evan groaned as he looked at his watch and saw his shift ended five minutes ago. "On my way, Sir."

"They are serving my favorite meal tonight."

"Yes, Sir." Evan jumped to his feet and snatched up his P-90. "On my way, Sir."

He helped Reanna to her feet and they raced down the corridors. Reanna stopped as they skidded into the gate room, settling at the top of the stairs to wait for him while he continued on to the conference room.

"Major?" Sheppard stood just outside the doors his eyes swept over Reanna's pale, pinched face. The girl was trembling like a leaf in a high wind.

Evan leaned close and murmured, "Miscarriage."

"Crap!" Sheppard muttered startled. His mouth tightened with worry as he took in the huddled form leaning against the railing then he turned and followed Lorne into the room.

The briefing was short since nothing had happened during the shift so the shift change went quickly and smoothly. Evan kept his composure and endured the looks and digs at having been late.

Everyone stopped though after recognizing the look of worry on Colonel Sheppard's face. Whatever the reason had been, the Colonel looked upset about it.

Reanna sat quietly on the stairs staring across the gate room without really seeing it. Instead, she saw the cave and her small fire. She remembered the sharp, stabbing pain that bent her over and drove her to her knees. She closed her eyes against the memory of blood pouring down her legs and the metallic stench that took days to fade even after she had cleaned up the mess.

The control room techs kept glancing over at Re sitting so quietly on the stairs her mind obviously somewhere bad since she was pale and shaking. They left the usually ebullient woman alone sensing she wasn't in the mood for light hearted banter today.

When the conference room doors swung open, Reanna jumped up, hugging herself tightly as the marines and airmen trooped past. She flushed at their speculative glances, but remained silent. She looked over and saw Evan and John talking quietly in the conference room and knew from their grim faces that John was getting an 'update' and soon all 'key personnel' would know.

She hated that. Hated that they felt everyone had a right to know about her past horrors. Resolutely, she strode over to the conference room. The two men stopped talking when she appeared in the doorway.

Her gaze flicked between them. "I don't want everyone to know." She said softly.

"Re, we just…."

"….worry." She interrupted John. "I still don't want…" She flushed and fidgeted. Tears pricked her eyes. "Please," she whispered. "It's….I just…." She began crying. "I don't want…"

Evan rushed over and embraced her, wrapping her in his arms. "Okay, Re. We'll keep it private."

Re surrendered to his solid strength and gentle warmth. With a sob she collapsed, clinging to him.

"Go," John said at Evan's frantic glance. "Take care of her. Don't worry about anything else."

Evan gave John a grateful look and gently shepherded Reanna out and down the stairs. He noticed that she had managed to pull herself somewhat together, swiping surreptitiously at her checks and biting her lip to keep the sobs in while they made their way out of the control room and down the corridors.

Evan got her to their room and sat her on the bed. Tenderly, he began undressing her intending to tuck her in and let her sleep.

"I've got training sessions scheduled." She protested detachedly.

"Not today you don't." Evan said firmly recognizing the sound of shock setting in. "I'll notify everyone that your sessions are cancelled."

He pulled the covers down and tucked her in. Moving away from the bed he contacted the control room and had them notify everyone scheduled with Reanna that her sessions were cancelled for the day without giving a reason. Wanting to give her space he silently moved to his desk and flipped open his laptop.

He shrugged out of his jacket and toed off his shoes. Sitting, he began working his way through his backlog of paperwork. He finished a few mission reports and started on the scheduling for next week.

"Evan?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"No; thinking."

He saved his work and moved over to sit on the bed next to her. Picking up her hand, he laced their fingers together. "Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "Just want you to hold me."

"Sure." He gave her a gentle smile.

He turned off the lights and slid into bed next to her and snuggled her close. She draped herself over him with a sigh. He felt her breathing even out as he stroked her back lightly.

"I don't think I could have loved it." She admitted in the darkness thinking of the violence and cruelty that had been involved in the creation of the baby.

She felt Evan's hand stop on her back. She lay there listening to his heartbeat and the sound of his breathing. Would he understand? Would he judge her a bad person?

The moments ticked by until she heard him sigh.

"I'm not sure anyone could." He replied softly. "It would be a constant reminder of what had been done to you."

"I'm not a bad person for feeling that way?"

"No, Re. You aren't a bad person. You are an amazingly good person considering everything that's happened to you."

She didn't reply and Evan wondered if she thought she was a bad person. "Is that why you wouldn't talk to me? You thought I wouldn't understand? Thought I think bad of you?"

She nodded, silent tears spilled onto his chest. "Will Rodney and John think I am a bad person?" She asked in a wavering voice.

_Uncle Rodney and Uncle John. She had latched onto those two men as family and they had latched onto her the same way, especially Rodney. _Evan turned onto his side and tilted her face up to his. The room was dark, but he could make out the misery in her face. "No, they'll understand."

Seeing the relief in her face, he bent down and kissed her lightly. "It's in the past, Re. Yes, the memories are painful, but they can't hurt you anymore if you put them in the past where they belong."

She snuggled close with a sigh, tucking her face into the crook of his neck. "What if I can't have babies now?" she mumbled anxiously.

Babies? Evan felt his gut clench. He hadn't thought about babies, but now….

"I love you – babies or no babies."


	21. Chapter 21

"Re," Trisha gasped. "Can we take a breather?"

Reanna reluctantly stopped running and bent over breathing deeply. She looked over at her friend leaning, more like draped, over the railing breathing in huge gulps of air.

"Sorry," Reanna joined her.

"Demons chasing you?"

"What?" Reanna asked looking around confused to see if something was near them.

Trisha grinned wryly. "Sorry. Earth slang. Are you trying to work out some deep problem in your mind while your running me to exhaustion?"

Reanna blinked and looked over the railing. They were up in the metal ribbing of the city. Way below was one of the power stations. Cables and girdlers and supports snaked from one piece of machinery to another or disappeared into the walls. She watched several technicians moving around. They were dwarfed by the huge equipment, looking like tiny insects from her vantage point.

"Yes." She turned her back to the railing and sighed. "Demons are an accurate description."

"Want to talk about it?" Trisha took a long drink of water.

Reanna shook her head. "I think I have to work it out myself. Evan says I have to find peace with my past, but it is hard. I keep remembering things that I had forgotten. Things I do not wish to remember."

Trisha gave her a look of sympathy. She was one of the few who knew about the miscarriage. "Survival."

Reanna looked at her quizzically.

"Your mind blocked things out so that you could survive the experience. Now that you feel safe and protected it's letting you remember things."

"That's what Kate said. Ronon said running would help. He's right. It's easier to think of …things when I'm running."

Trisha nodded. "Well, then, I'm rested enough to continue with the therapy run."

They headed off again and finished their run. Reanna showered while still thinking about the ruins on Jurassic. She wandered through Atlantis poking around the deserted rooms studying the equipment and consoles and comparing them to what she remembered seeing in the ruins.

"_The longer you put off telling him the madder he'll be." Evan had said when she told him about the extensive ruins._

"_I know. I just don't want to go back." _

"_There may be something useful there. Something to help us defend against our enemies."_

Finally, with a sigh, she contacted Rodney.

"Yes, Re."

Reanna frowned at the sharp tone. He was either busy or dressing someone down. "When you have time I need to talk to you."

"Can I have some idea about what so I know just how urgently I need to fit our little chat into my already overflowing schedule?" Rodney asked caustically while glaring at the unfortunate soul who had screwed up yet another experiment.

"Perhaps tomorrow…." Reanna hedged hearing the impatience in his voice.

Rodney sighed. He could hear her withdrawing, distancing herself. She'd been on Atlantis for five months and still flinched away from angry men. "No. I could use a break." He forced himself to speak calmly. "Meet me in the mess in say fifteen minutes." Public area, open space, escape routes.

"Okay." Reanna agreed reluctantly. "But you must promise not to yell."

Rodney closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She was just about the only person that he practiced restraint for. "I won't yell," he looked at the tech, "at you."

"I am going to take a break; get some fresh air." He said to the tech. "Without changing anything, without activating anything, I want you to read the code. READ, not change; not implement. Read – and tell me when I get back where you screwed it up."

"Yes, Sir." The tech squeaked grateful to have the lecture cut short.

Reanna was pacing outside the mess when Rodney appeared. Seeing how nervous she was he paused and made a Herculean effort to put the day's frustrations out of his mind. What could possibly have happened to make her so upset? Usually, only her past and Major Lorne got her so distraught and he was fairly certain that she and the major had everything worked out by now. Unless….. Oh his fertile mind had come up with multiple scenarios of things gone wrong or things remembered.

He had picked up Sheppard on the way just in case more tact than he was capable of was needed.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked brusquely as they approached her.

"What?" Reanna stared at him, nonplussed. "No," she said in a why would you think that tone of voice that was so like Rodney that John chuckled.

"Hmmph," Rodney replied at a loss as to what it could be.

"Perhaps we should get something to drink and go out on a balcony." John herded them into the mess and through the line and then out onto the balcony.

Rodney plopped down in a chair and looked at Reanna expectantly. "Well?" He finally growled. "Busy man."

Reanna fidgeted. Putting her drink down on the table she took a deep breath. "There are ruins on Jurassic that are full of Ancient stuff." She said rapidly, eyeing Rodney warily.

"What?!" Rodney yelled, surging to his feet. "Ruins? Ancient tech? Full? How full?" He spluttered and shouted the questions at her rapidly.

"Whoa!" John stepped between them as Reanna backed rapidly away from Rodney.

"You promised," she hissed raggedly. "No yelling."

Rodney glared daggers at her. "Ruins?" He lowered his voice until it was near glacial. "Full of Ancient technology? Details. Now."

She nodded slightly beginning to prefer the yelling to the iciness. She understood now why his scientists quaked when he was angry.

"Please tell me you just remembered them." He said in the voice that made his scientists blurt out every small detail.

Reanna looked down at the floor, pale and shaking. She shook her head. Never had Rodney been so mad at her. Evan had been right – he was livid. Hot tears slid down her cheeks and plinked on the ground as Rodney turned away cursing and ranting.

"Rodney!" John called him down sharply. "It's Re not one of your personnel."

"Do you have any idea what could be there?" Rodney snapped. "ZedPMs, weapons, defenses, the…the…the knowledge. And she's known it was there. Kept it a secret in her pretty little head!" He waved his hand in her direction in disgust.

"Yes, Rodney I know." John said trying to calm the physicist down. "I also know that you aren't going to get much more out of her if you don't **calm down.**"

Rodney swung toward her and looked, really looked at her. She was pressed against the railing looking miserable and eyeing him warily. "Oh, for... I'm not going to hurt you." He huffed indignantly and stalked to the other end of the balcony, staring off into the distance. "You should know that much by now."

"I didn't want to go back." She said softly in the silence.

Rodney glanced over at her, but held his silence. His anger radiated off him in waves.

"I won't go back." She said, quiet, but firm.

"We need to see these ruins, Reanna." John said. "We'll go in the puddle jumper."

"No," she shook her head vehemently. "I will show you how to get there, but I won't go."

"Don't be ridiculous." Rodney retorted. "You'll be perfectly safe."

John nodded in agreement. "We'll take lots of marines and Ronon." He smiled at her reassuringly.

"No."

"We need you." Rodney stated firmly. "You know the terrain and the dangers."

"You would make me go?" She asked in disbelief staring at the two men.

"No, we won't make you go." John assured her with a sigh.

Rodney glared at him; John returned the stare.

"Fine, draw a map; a good, detailed map." Rodney relented with a scowl, pushing away from the railing and walking out.

"Just give him some time." John said to Reanna seeing how hurt and upset she was. "He'll feel bad for yelling and apologize."

Reanna nodded and turned toward the ocean.

John stepped forward and patted her shoulder awkwardly. "Don't let him get to you, Re. Just get him the map and details on the ruins would probably help."

"I will."

"John," she called just as he reached the doors.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't keep silent to be difficult."

John sighed. "I know….and so does he."

Evan entered their quarters that evening and found her bent over the desk carefully drawing a map. He could make out the Gate and a waterfall and a river. A distance from the Gate she had written 'cave'.

"Jurassic?" He asked leaning over her shoulder and planting a kiss on her cheek.

She nodded. "I told Rodney and John about the ruins this afternoon."

Surprised, Evan shifted around and leaned against the desk. "How'd that go?"

"Not good." Reanna admitted, fiddling with the pencil. "Rodney was furious. He yelled at me and walked out."

"McKay yelled at you?" Evan couldn't believe it.

Reanna nodded and sniffed. "Mad because I hadn't mentioned the ruins before and because I flinched from him."

Evan snorted. "Well, you are the only one who thinks McKay could physically hurt them."

Reanna just looked at him and then jumped up and walked across the room. "I have seen him hurt someone. He is capable of it."

"McKay could hurt someone to keep them from hurting someone he cares about, but you. No way could he bring himself to hurt you."

Re shrugged. "I suppose you are right. I….just hear the anger," she waved a hand helplessly, "and I freeze."

Evan came up behind her and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "It won't be like that forever." He murmured. "You're getting better all the time."

She turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist with a sigh. "He wanted John to make me go back with them."

"What?" Evan was stunned. "He said that?"

"He yelled and scowled and demanded I go and glared at John when John said I didn't have to."

Evan frowned. McKay had to be almost irrationally angry to push Reanna beyond her comfort levels. "You won't go if you don't want to. I promise you that."

Reanna burrowed closer to him gaining comfort from his quiet strength. They stood that way for several minutes before Evan set her away from him slightly. "How about we get some supper?"

"Will you help me with the map later? I don't know how to draw cliffs and mountains."

Evan wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her toward the door. "We'll get the map drawn after we eat."

ooOoo

"Okay," Evan said later when they were back in their quarters. "How about you tell me about the terrain and I draw."

Reanna looked around at the beautiful paintings then down at her amateurish drawing and grinned. "Good idea."

"So, start with a description of what you've already drawn."

"The Gate is in a meadow surrounded by a forest of giant trees." She traced down toward her cave. "The trees get thinner, wider spaced here and the ground starts to….mound, wave?" She indicated rolling land with her hand.

Evan nodded. "Getting a little hilly."

"The cave is set in a small hill. The land ends behind the hill." She drew a finger across the paper. "A cliff here. And mountains run through here."

Evan pulled out a clean sheet of paper and began sketching. She marveled at how quickly Evan sketched in the details she was giving him.

"Over here the land rises in a steep cliff. Here is the waterfall with the cave behind it. The water falls into a lake which becomes a stream that runs this way. About here it splits. The main part continues down and then curves across the plain and cuts through the mountains here."

She frowned in concentration. " The split comes through the plains here and feeds a large pond here."

"Where are the ruins?"

"On the other side of the mountains. I followed the stream through the mountains here. When you get to the other side there's this huge plain with very tall grass. You can see the ruins straddling the stream about here. Continue following the stream and you come to another cliff edge and waterfall. I do not know what is beyond that."

Evan frowned down at the drawing mentally thinking of the distance involved. "You covered all that distance on foot?"

Reanna shrugged. "I had nothing else to do and a great desire to be away from the Gate area."

"How long did it take you to get to the ruins?"

"Two weeks, but I was in no hurry. You could probably make it in five, six days."

Evan scooted back and pulled her down in his lap. Reanna relaxed into his embrace. Wrapping an arm around his neck, she snuggled against him with a sigh.

Evan nibbled down her neck. She moaned as pleasurable sensations slid through her body. How could she ever have been afraid of this gentle, loving man? His hand skimmed under her top and stroked her skin. She tugged his head up and kissed him hungrily.

Evan responded instantly to her; heat pooled and he hardened. He stood with no effort at all and carried her to the bed. Gently, he laid her down and began ridding her of her clothes.

"I still need to draw…"

Evan covered her mouth with a demanding kiss. "What," he murmured afterwards.

'Nothing," she muttered, dazed with desire.

Evan grinned in triumph and quickly divested himself of his clothes. He sucked in air with a groan when she began stroking his manhood. "Re…"

"Hmmm?" She smirked up at him. Her smile widened as a shudder shook his body. Propping herself up on an elbow she licked him.

Evan was glad the wall was near as his hand on it was the only thing keeping him on his feet at the moment. The moments stretched as her mouth danced over his heated flesh then cool air brushed over his damp skin and she was kneeling on the bed pressing tiny kisses over his chest.

Evan cupped her face and bent over kissing her. Slowly, he lowered her back down on the bed following her down, pressing her into the mattress with his body. He reveled in the fact that she no longer tensed when he held her captive with his body. The trust she gave him still stunned him.

He ever so slowly made his way down her lean form using his hands and mouth and tongue to torture her with exquisite pleasure until she was whimpering and begging. Eyes shining with love he gazed down at her dazed, glowing eyes as he continued to torture them both with his slow penetration.

Desperate to be filled by him, Reanna bucked upward hissing, "Yes!" as he filled her completely.

Evan made incomprehensible sounds as she buried him inside her. Automatically, his body thrust deeper, claiming her as his. Lowering his head, he kissed her – a long, lingering kiss. His tongue mimicking the thrusting of his body.

Reanna matched his pace and urged him on. Faster, harder – she could feel the tension coiling tighter and tighter as she neared the edge. She went over the edge, crying out against his mouth. Her legs, wrapped around his waist, gripped tighter pulling him even deeper inside her.

A shudder ripped through Evan and he shouted as her quivering muscles took him over the brink and dropped him into endless bliss.

He became aware of the world around him in stages. Harsh breathing, cool air on heated skin, a rapid heartbeat under him, light fingers tracing lazy patterns on his back.

"Don't," Reanna breathed when he shifted to move off of her.

Evan raised his head and looked down at her questioningly. "I have to be heavy." He smiled at her and played with a tendril of hair.

She grinned back, contentedly. "Not so much."

Evan groaned at her use of McKay's catch phrase. She laughed and he felt her muscles caressing his spent manhood that was still inside her. He pressed deeper inside her, stroking her with it.

An indrawn breath and the loss of focus in her eyes was his reward. His member twitched in response becoming semi-hard. Within minutes she was climaxing again with a surprised gasp, her tight sheath kneading his erection into full bloom.

He waited patiently as her breath regulated and watched as she blinked the world back into view. With a cocky smile he began moving his now throbbing cock back and forth, thrusting powerfully into her.

"Oh!" was all she said as she gave herself over to the sensations that was once again flooding her system.

Reanna was draped bonelessly over Evan when the door chimed. With a sigh, Evan pulled on his sweat pants and went to the door expecting one of his buddies. The door opened to a very uncomfortable looking Rodney McKay.

"Ah, Major," Rodney's eyes skimmed over his state of undress and flushed. "I need to, ah, talk to, um Reanna."

"Still angry?" Evan asked interposing himself between Rodney and the room.

"No," Rodney replied shifting his stance uneasily. His eyes skated past Evan to see Reanna, sitting up in the very rumpled bed, sheet clutched to her chest, flushing.

Rodney flushed beet red and stuttered, "Later. We'll, ah, talk later." Turning, he rushed down the hallway.

Reanna hid her face in her hands with a groan.

"Well, that was unexpected." Evan muttered returning to sit on the bed.

"I can't believe he caught us…that he saw that we….." Re looked at Evan. "He knows what we were doing!" She wailed, distraught.

Evan was a lot less upset about than she was. "Re, he knows we sleep together. Why do you think he came here at this hour looking for you?"

"But to see…" she waved her hand at herself. "To know that we were just…"

Evan hid his amusement at her inability to even say what they were just doing and gathered her up and settled her on his lap. "Yes, Uncle Rodney just got a very visual notice that his little niece is all grown up. That isn't a bad thing."

She stared at him. "He saw me _naked_!" She was mortified.

"He did not. You were covered by the sheet."

"Well, he knew I was naked underneath the sheet."

Evan shook his head. No wonder Reanna and Rodney got along so well. Her logic could get as twisted as his!

"Why is this bothering you so much?"

She shrugged.

"Are you ashamed to be caught being my lover?" He rubbed his hand up and down her arm gently.

"No." She plucked at the sheet. "I feel like my father caught me having sex." She whispered the admission. "First he's angry with me and now this. We're going to be….odd around each other."

"Yeah, probably for a few minutes. The trick is to act like nothing's changed and you aren't embarrassed and soon you'll be back to acting normal."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "How do I get him to _not_ think about it?"

"Give him something else to think about."

Reanna looked up at him. Her eyes lit up. "The ruins."

Evan grinned and kissed her.

She scrambled off his lap and started dressing.

"Where are you going? It's late." Evan frowned at her.

"Rodney will not go to sleep this early. He'll fret over this. He'll be up for hours. I need to sketch the ruins and take them to him."

Evan sighed and pulled on a t-shirt. "Okay. Let's sketch the ruins."

Reanna frowned. "I see them clearly in my mind, but it's hard to explain."

Evan pushed a sheet of paper at her. "Without details just block in their locations. That will give me something to work from."

Reanna bit her lip and closed her eyes picturing the massive structures she had explored years ago. "There's at least eight buildings surrounded by a wall." She began drawing huge squares and circles on the paper. "There's bridges over the river to the buildings on the other side."

Evan whistled as he got a vague impression of the size of the ruins. "That's a large outpost. We should begin with the buildings closest to the river and work outward."

"This building," Reanna pointed to a circle, "is very tall and pointed like one of the spires here in Atlantis, made of the same material."

Evan sketched a city spire and glanced at Reanna. She was studying it carefully.

"It is bigger around."

Evan erased it and redrew it.

Reanna nodded. Building after building she directed him. Some were multi-leveled; some were squat. Some reminded Evan of the Inca or Mayan ruins - square pyramids and two were like the Atlantean towers.

When they were finished, Evan leaned back in his chair and just gazed at the drawing. She had described the crumbling wall, the collapsed portions of buildings and the vegetation in great detail and the results were stunning. Dr. McKay might have a coronary when he saw this.

Evan grabbed his shoes. "I'm going with you."

She paused as she gathered up the drawings. "It may be better if I go alone."

"I'm going."

"Evan…"

"He needs to learn to deal with us together."

She nodded reluctantly and headed for the door. They wandered down to the lab, but he wasn't there then they went to the mess, but no Rodney there either. Neither was he in his quarters.

"Where could he be?" Reanna muttered.

Evan tapped his earpiece. "Lorne to McKay."

Silence.

Evan frowned. "Lorne to McKay. I know you're awake and hearing me."

Silence.

"He won't even talk now."

Evan glanced over at Reanna's stricken face.

"Major Lorne to Dr. McKay. Reanna's very upset about…."

"McKay here. You do realize this is an open channel."

Evan grinned at Reanna and winked. "Yes, Doc I do. Where are you so we can have a _private_ conversation."

Silence………..

"Doc, I'm sorry you cau…."

"South tower, level 5 balcony."

Evan grinned at Reanna and they headed that way.

"Wait out here, please." Reanna asked Evan when they reached the balcony.

"Please, just give us a few minutes." She pressed when he looked like he was going to refuse her. "He will be more defensive with you there."

Finally, he nodded. "But if he begins yelling, I'm in there."

Reanna stepped forward and the balcony doors swished open. The city was cloaked in darkness except for the few stars shining through the cloud cover. The only light was the dim night lighting in some of the towers. Moving forward in the darkness she looked around and finally saw Rodney leaning on the railing at the far edge of the balcony.

"I do not want to discuss it." He informed her sharply without turning in her direction.

Reanna heaved a huge sigh. "Good. I did not want to either. It is a running topic."

Rodney flicked a glance at her and gave her a fleeting grin. A running topic – one to have without looking at each other – yes, if it were to be a topic it would definitely be a running topic.

"Why are you here then?"

"To make sure we are okay and to give you these." She held out the drawings.

"What are they?" Rodney asked as he reached out for them.

"Directions and…"

"This is drawn to scale?" He looked up and speared her with his intense gaze.

"Yes," she bit her lip as she watched emotions storm across his face – fascination, anger, frustration, eagerness. She realized he had sidestepped the question of whether they were okay. "We were doing nothing wrong." She added belligerently.

"Not discussing..."

"Are we okay?"

Rodney held her gaze a moment and then returned his attention to the drawings. These were the largest intact ruins they had ever uncovered and she had been hiding their existence from them. Mostly intact buildings full of Ancient 'stuff'; how much would be useful and how much would be incomplete failures that the Ancients were apparently so fond of.

"And there's Ancient equipment in all the buildings?" He asked lifting his eyes to hers again.

Reanna stared at the intense blue eyes that seemed to drill into her as if he were trying to see what she had seen so he could gauge for himself how important a discovery this could be. "Are we okay?" She refused to drop the subject until he answered her.

"We….will be. Just let it go for now, Reanna."

"We will go running in the morning." She said firmly.

He glared at her until she broke and answered him.

"Most buildings have consoles and monitors. Some have shelves of things and some have sealed containers some of which are empty. In some rooms were structures that I haven't seen here."

He continued to glare at her then he looked around. "Where is he?"

"He is waiting." Reanna waved toward the hallway.

"To see if I start yelling at you." Rodney saw her flush slightly and turned away with a sound of frustration. "I won't hurt you; you know that."

Silence.

He turned toward her. "Re?"

"I know you are capable of harming someone." She whispered hesitantly.

"Someone, yes. Not you. I'd rather hurt myself than hurt you." Rodney admitted awkwardly.

"Truly?"

He snorted.

She smiled.

He moved to the doorway and swiped it. "You can join us, Major." He snapped churlishly when the door opened. Without waiting for a response he moved back to the railing.

Evan entered and stood by Reanna who gave a wavering smile. "Are we good?"

Reanna shrugged at the same time that Rodney said, "Yes. Traumatized, but good. Can we put it to bed…um, rest now."

Evan smirked, but nodded.

"You drew these?" Rodney shook the drawings at him.

"Yes. Reanna gave a very detailed description."

"Umm, yes. Very informative when she wants to be." Rodney replied tetchily.

"Enough, Doc. She's terrified of that place. You're lucky I convinced her to tell you."

"You knew?" He spluttered staring at Evan, furious all over again.

"I've know for a few days now. I was more concerned about Reanna."

"This could be a major discovery!" Rodney shouted.

"So it's okay for you to push her to her limits, but it wasn't okay for me to do it." Evan stood his ground and held Rodney's stare.

Rodney sighed. Give over, he thought to himself. Reanna was truly terrified of that place and no wonder. He ran a hand over his face. "You're…..right." He admitted slowly.

"I need to present these to John and Elizabeth. Get teams organized for each building, get with Radek about getting the DHD repaired, find a way to ensure the safety of the teams." Rodney headed for the door. "East pier, sunrise." He called over his shoulder as the doors slid shut behind him.

"Running, huh?"

Reanna smiled. "Yes."

The next morning Reanna met Rodney on the East Pier just as the sun was rising above the horizon. He broached the subject of the ruins while they were stretching.

"The ruins - did you just scout them or did you spend some time there?"

"I spent several months in them." Reanna glanced over at him. "I did not push any buttons."

Rodney grunted. "Did you open any of the sealed containers?"

"Yes, but nothing in them worked for me."

"Lucky. That's what you are. Of course, you had no way of knowing, but the Ancients usually seal things for a reason. Many of their pet projects were designed to kill the wraith and usually they went wrong and then they would seal them away or deactivate them, but not destroy them for some insane reason."

"Those things could have killed me?"

Rodney nodded. "Ready?" He indicated the pier.

"Yes."

They took off at a smooth pace familiar with each others speed. They ran in silence a little while then Rodney broke the silence. "The empty ones - you didn't open them, did you?"

"No, they were empty."

"Probably not."

"What?"

"They created nanites. Tiny machines that infect you and wreck havoc on your body. Too small to see with the naked eye."

Reanna stopped and gaped at him. "You are joking; pulling my leg?"

Rodney stopped and shook his head. "Almost killed us a couple years ago when we stumbled across a lab in one of the once flooded lower areas. I lost several good people that day." He felt a surge of sadness as he remembered Wagner, Johnson, Hays and the bright and quirky Dumais.

Reanna paled. "You will not open them then?"

"Not until we know for certain what they contain." Rodney assured her grimly.

They started running again. Soon they reached the end of the pier and started across the end. The pier curved inward and then back out and Reanna realized this was one of the piers that flowed into a second one. Rodney was on a serious run this morning - stamina not speed.

They were across the end of the second pier and heading back toward the city before either spoke again.

"About last night…" Rodney flicked a glance at her and away. "I…may have overreacted…..a little."

"Rodney…"

"No, let me finish." He flushed. "I know that you two," his hands waggled. "I know your lovers." He blurted flushing bright red.

Reanna flushed as well and kept her gaze forward not daring to look at him.

"It's just actually seeing the two of you………so obviously just…well….it was obvious that I, um, interrupted. It was like seeing my daughter, maybe."

Daughter? Reanna glowed with pleasure. "Some things you do not want to picture."

Rodney glanced at her flushed face. "Exactly."

"I will tell him to ask who is at the door from now on." Reanna replied seriously.

"Thank you."

They reached their starting point in companionable silence.

"Elizabeth wants you two in on the planning meeting." Rodney told her as they were cooling down.

"Really?" Reanna asked excitedly.

"Yes, you have information we still need to pick from that brain of yours and Major Lorne needs to know what's going on because most likely he will be involved in the project sooner or later."

"Evan will be on Jurassic?" Reanna asked sharply.

"At some point, I'm sure he will be." Rodney said. "Rotation and all that. This will be a long term project."

Reanna frowned. She did not like the idea of Evan being on Jurassic. It was a very dangerous place and the thought of the same thing happening to him that happened to her parents. She paled at the thought of finding only his remains.

"Re? Are you okay?"

Reanna blinked and saw Rodney staring at her worriedly. "I had not thought about him going. I do not like that idea; not at all." She replied quietly.

Rodney wished now he hadn't said anything about it, but sooner or later she'd have found out that he was on the rotation for guard duty. "Perhaps, it won't be right away. We still need to get a lot of details worked out and defensive measures set up. We don't want anyone to take unnecessary risks on Jurassic."

Reanna nodded doubtfully. "Perhaps."

They made their way to the transporters.

"Oh, the meeting is in an hour and a half." Rodney shouted at her as she headed down the corridor toward her quarters.

She raised a hand in acknowledgement, but said nothing as she continued to worry the fact that Evan would eventually end up on that killer world.


	22. Chapter 22

Jurassic 22

They entered the conference room and saw that the others were already there. Elizabeth, John, Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, Brian Dietz, and a squad of marines . The marines stood around the wall, listening, but not contributing. The marines would be among the first to go to Jurassic to protect those fixing the DHD connection to the Gate.

Re nervously took her place beside Evan at the conference table. Glancing around the table, she met Elizabeth's gaze and returned her reassuring smile with her own tentative one.

"Okay," Elizabeth began. "We all know that we're here to discuss exploration of the ruins on Jurassic. I want to assure you, Reanna, that I understand why you didn't mention them earlier."

"We all do." Teyla added firmly with a look of sympathy at Reanna.

Rodney kept quiet, but frowned down at the table.

Reanna ducked her head when she realized that Rodney was still upset about her taking so long to tell him of the ruins. She felt Evan grasp her hand under the table and glanced up to see his understanding gaze. She swallowed, but remained silent under the weight of all the attention.

"This project is going to have several stages and will no doubt take quite awhile to complete. First, we need to get the DHD reconnected to the Gate and then we'll need to confirm the stability of the ruins and establish a secure perimeter before allowing our eager scientists access."

"That could take months, Elizabeth!" Rodney burst out.

"It might." Elizabeth conceded.

"We can't afford months." Rodney nearly shouted.

"And we can afford to lose people because we rushed into this?"

Rodney glared at her then realized she was right and bobbed his head slightly. "No." His hand waved his concession. "I don't want to lose people."

"Alright then. The DHD."

"The DHD is fine. It's the connection to the Gate. We'll need to excavate the cables and either repair or replace them."

"According to you, the DHD is fine." Brian Dietz interjected.

"The DHD _**is**_ fine." Rodney snapped.

"I'd like another…"

"If Rodney says the DHD is fine, it's fine." Sheppard growled.

Brian looked like he wanted to argue, but kept silent. McKay was always protected by his team mates. The mission reports always slanted in such a way to make the mistakes _**not**_ his fault. To Sheppard, McKay could do no wrong, Brian thought nastily.

"We'll need a lot of fire power to protect the workers." Ronon rumbled.

"Or a barrier." Radek said thoughtfully.

"A barrier?" Teyla asked.

"I know of no barrier that will stop the big meat…the T-Rex." Reanna said skeptically.

Radek and Rodney swapped glances.

"The electromagnetic poles?" Radek suggested hesitantly.

"The SGC might lend them to us." Rodney's face lit up at the thought.

"Electromagnetic poles?" Elizabeth queried.

"The SGC developed them about a year ago. The poles are about five feet tall and emit a strong electromagnetic pulse that shocks and repels."

"Of course, the area that they can protect won't be large since…" Radek began thoughtfully.

"…the farther away from each other the poles are the weaker the field strength, but we…" Rodney agreed conditionally.

"…don't need to cover a large area. Just the area around the Gate." Radek finished his sentence.

"And these poles will repel the meat eaters?" Reanna asked.

"Well they've never been tested against dinosaurs," Rodney hedged, "but I believe so." He looked over at Radek for confirmation.

"They will at least slow them down. Give our people enough warning to get to safety."

Sheppard's team traded looks. "We better have a second layer of defense." John said seriously. "I'm not sure the puddle jumper could withstand a direct attack by the Big Guy."

"What do you suggest, John?"

"Some type of warning around the edges of the meadow."

"And lots of serious fire power." Ronon reiterated.

"Claymores."

Everyone looked at Rodney.

"What?" Ronon asked confused by the new term.

"Claymores, Rodney?" Radek asked incredulously.

Rodney's chin jutted defensively, but John stepped in before he could say anything. "That's actually not a bad idea."

"Ha!" Rodney gloated at Radek.

"What are claymores?" Reanna asked.

"They're a small device," Evan held up his hands, "that you stick in the ground and when triggered shreds everything in a ten to fifteen foot spread and about three feet high."

"Cool," Ronon grinned.

John, Evan, and Rodney all grinned back.

"So we set a few claymores for the Big Guys and those poles should repel everything else." John looked at Elizabeth with a satisfied smirk.

"As long as the T-Rex does not step on it." Reanna said.

"We can set up a warning system around the entire meadow." Evan interjected. "Set the claymores well within the barrier as long as they are at least ten feet away from our personnel so they don't get hit with the back blast."

John nodded his approval.

Elizabeth turned her attention to Brian. "How many people would you need to excavate the cable in a reasonable time frame?"

"The cables are most likely six to ten feet down, but I won't know that for sure until we scan for them." He shrugged. "Six men should get the excavation done in three days."

"Okay, what supplies will you need?"

"Shovels, scanners to find cables, metal plating to rest the cable on as we raise it so we can run diagnostics on it and repair it if its repairable, food, camping shower, tents."

"No!" Reanna said at the same time as Sheppard's team.

Brian looked at them in confusion. "We can't all sleep in the puddle jumper."

"You would not be safe camping in the meadow. I do not care how much fire power you take." Reanna said emphatically. "You should come back here at night."

"That's not feasible." Rodney contradicted her. "Every time we use the Gate we drain a little of the ZedPM's power. We can't back and forth every day to Jurassic for months without putting a serious dent in our power levels."

Reanna stared at him. "They are not safe in tents."

"The caves - we can secure the cave."

"My cave is not large enough."

"And not very close." Teyla added logically.

Evan felt the tension vibrating through Reanna's body. "Re, are there larger caves nearby?" He asked gently.

She paled. For a minute she looked as if she might get sick then after a long moment, she nodded.

Evan wondered at her reaction and then it dawned on him. The caves she had been tortured in. No wonder she was trembling like a leaf! "You don't have to go there." He murmured in her ear.

"Will you show us where on the map?" Elizabeth asked with a gesture at Rodney.

Rodney tapped on his tablet and the drawing of Jurassic appeared on the screen along the room's back wall.

Reanna stared at the map trying to not think about what had happened to her in those caves. Shakily, she rose to her feet and pointed to a place on the cliff wall almost directly west of the Gate. "There's a cave here," she said so quietly the others could barely hear her. "It is large enough to hold ten me…people. Fresh water trickles from the rock so you would not have to cart it."

"A cave?" Brian scoffed. "You want us to live in a cave?"

"You would rather be breakfast for the dinosaurs or the tigers. Others were foolish enough not to listen to me, Brian. You might find a few of their bones." Reanna voice had went cold and devoid of emotion.

Brian stared at her and saw what few on Atlantis had seen - the detachment that had let her survive the viciousness of that world when all others had died.

"Everyone who doesn't listen to her on that world ends up dead." Evan said in a conversational tone.

"Caves will work just fine." Brian huffed knowing it was pointless to argue.

"Okay then three days to excavate the cable another day or two to diagnosis and fix the connection. Almost a week before we can get the structural engineers to the ruins." Rodney recapped. "Unless you let them begin their analysis while the repairs are…." Rodney saw Elizabeth's frown. "No, of course not."

Elizabeth turned toward Brian. "Given the approximate size of the ruins what kind of time estimate can you give us for a structural integrity analysis?"

Brian had already studied the drawings of the ruins, but glanced down at them again. With a discreet glance at Dr. McKay he said, "Eight weeks minimum."

"Eight!" Rodney spluttered. "That's absolutely ridiculous. No one moves that slow."

"Engineering is my field, Dr. McKay. My _conservative _estimate stands."

Reanna did not miss the hostile look Brian gave Rodney. She wasn't sure what the cause of the animosity was, but she knew it when she saw it.

"I have to agree with Rodney." Radek said. "Eight weeks is not conservative."

"It is his field." Elizabeth stated.

"He is saying eight weeks to aggravate Rodney." Reanna said when no one else spoke up to refute Brian.

"What? Preposterous!" Brian said angrily, glaring at Reanna.

"Do not glare at me Brian." Reanna snarled, refusing to back down. "I saw the look you gave him."

Everyone turned toward Brian. Ronon, seated two seats away from him, leaned forward. "Is that true?" He growled menacingly.

The look on Brian's face was all the answer anyone needed. "The real time frame." Ronon demanded.

"What did I ever do to you?" Rodney demanded at the same time.

"You don't even know, do you?"

Rodney looked genuinely lost. Brian Dietz was an engineer. He didn't work under Rodney and Rodney very rarely even crossed paths with him.

"You're overbearing and insufferable." Brian snapped. "You always think you're right and act tyrannical within your department and you think you have the right to dictate who Re…" he snapped his mouth shut and flushed as he shot a quick look at Reanna.

"Who Reanna is friends with?" Evan asked.

"Rodney certainly felt protective of me when I first arrived, but he never dictated who my friends were." Reanna replied indignantly.

"Oh, really?" Brian snapped back. "Look what he put Major Lorne through! And don't tell me you haven't figured out why we started giving you wide berth."

Reanna swiveled to look at Rodney. When had this meeting become about her?

Rodney didn't flinch from her gaze. "Yes, I put Major Lorne through the ringer and look where he's at."

Evan tightened his grip on her hand. "You wanted to make sure I had real feelings for her."

"Exactly. I merely let it be known that any one that tricked her into something she weren't ready for was going to have to deal with me." He turned to Brian. "If your intention was to be just a friend, you had nothing to worry about. So the fact that you backed off tells me your intentions weren't as honorable as Major Lorne's."

"Right." Brian sneered. "You would have believed that we were just friends."

"No guts; no glory." Rodney snapped back.

"You are…"

"Enough." Elizabeth called them down. "Can you give us a true estimate, Mr. Dietz or do I need to get someone else from Engineering?"

Brian kept glaring at Rodney obviously thinking about how to answer.

Ronon leaned forward menacingly. "Answer Dr. Weir."

"Four weeks," Brian muttered. "With two full teams."

Rodney leaned back, justified.

Reanna cleared her throat gaining everyone's attention. "You all know I will not go back to Jurassic. I will tell you what I can. Do not go to the meadow before the sun completely rises and be gone before it begins to get dark. The dawn/dusk grazers draws the meat eaters to the meadow making it a very dangerous place. If you must move around the forest after dark, the safest way is through the trees not across the ground. Early morning and late evening are the most dangerous wherever you are. Do not trust a fire to keep you safe in the cave. It will - usually, but if you cannot secure the entrance I suggest you stand guard."

"That's why you wove the vines and placed the hooks." Teyla grinned at her.

"It was a flimsy barrier to be sure, but the noise an animal made trying to get past it was enough to wake me."

She glanced around the table and saw they were paying her serious attention. "When you cross the mountains to the ruins the dangers change. The predators are different. You will not see the T-Rex or the other dinosaurs except perhaps a few of the frilled lizards. The others are too large to get through the opening the river carved."

"Ah, a bit of good news." Rodney sighed.

Reanna grinned at him and shrugged. "There are different predators. Large furry creatures some that walk on four legs others that appear to walk on legs with long arms that drag the ground as well as the cats."

John and Rodney stared at each other.

"She can't mean?"

"Of course, she can. This is the looney galaxy." Rodney tapped furiously on his lap top and then with a resigned grimace turned the device around. "Something like this?"

"Yes," Reanna replied seriously.

"Great one side dinosaurs the other Giant Apes and prehistoric mammals. We can probably expect giant bears, wolves, and wolverines, as well as the saber tooth tigers. In fact, the tigers most likely migrated over to the dinosaur side probably because of a lack of sufficient prey."

"That's very interesting, Rodney, but how is it helpful?" John tried to rein in Rodney's prelude to a long rambling discourse on an interesting, but irrelevant topic.

"Well, for one thing the poles most likely won't stop a giant ape."

"So more claymores." Ronon said matter-of-factly.

"I don't want too many claymores out there." Elizabeth said firmly. "They could be triggered by one of our people."

"If one of your people are wandering around the jungle, they are idiots and deserve what they get." Reanna stated harshly causing everyone at the table to stare at her stunned. "Jurassic is dangerous. Forget that and you die."

"She's right." Ronon said after a slight pause. "She's just told us about the fierce predators and they'll know we've laid claymores. If they decided to wander around…" he shrugged.

Rodney gave Reanna a thoughtful look remembering back to the days in the infirmary when she told him of the others who had come to her world and how they had died. He remembered the look in her eyes. They had ignored her advice and died - not her fault they were stupid.

It was a week before Elizabeth talked the SGC into sending the electromagnetic poles. As soon as they agreed Rodney had the engineering teams packing and readying themselves.

"Zelenka or myself should go with them." He said as they were getting ready to depart.

"What?" John asked surprised.

"No!" Reanna snapped from the middle of the gate room where she was going over the safety measures with some of the engineers and her friend Mary.

"One of us will need to diagnose the problem."

"When the cable is excavated; not before." Reanna stated firmly.

"It's not up to you, Re." Rodney said shortly.

Reanna paced over to where he, Elizabeth and John stood at the bottom of the stairs. "It is bad enough that anyone is going back to that world." She hissed. "I do not want to worry about losing my favorite uncle for more days than are absolutely necessary."

Rodney glared at her. "That is not fair." He retorted.

Reanna closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him. "Please, do not go until you must. I have lost so much family."

Rodney heard the fear in her voice and felt her slight body tremble. Embarrassed at the show of emotion he awkwardly patted her back. He sent a panicked look over her head to John.

John shifted uncomfortably and shrugged.

"Fine, we'll wait."

Reanna pulled back and gave him a watery smile. "Thank you."

Rodney humpfed and stalked out of the room.

Elizabeth grinned at John who grinned back.

"When he does go rest assured that the entire team will go with him." John said reassuringly to Reanna before moving to follow Rodney.

ooOoo

Brian stepped out of the puddle jumper and looked around the meadow. Trees dotted the meadow and the shattered remains of a couple of trees littered the ground in front of the Gate. Brian vaguely remembered Colonel Sheppard having to blow up the trees in order to give a puddle jumper access to this world so they could be rescued.

Reanna had insisted that they wait until late morning before coming and he regretted the lost hours. Ah, well, now he was in charge of the mission and there would be no more delays. He watched as his team edged out of the jumper and stared, wide-eyed, around at the lush vegetation.

Three marines stayed with the engineers as they started scanning for the buried cable while the rest of the two squads spread out quickly and efficiently setting up the alarm perimeter. Two of the marines set up the electromagnetic poles in a tight perimeter around the Gate, DHD, and puddle jumper while one remained on guard. Taking the warnings seriously, the marines turned each pole on as they placed it.

A shrill shrieking jerked everyone's attention to the edge of the forest. Ten frilled lizards burst out of the dense foliage and rushed the men. The marines swiveled their weapons toward the dangerous creatures, but held their fire and their breath waiting to see if the poles would repulse the small dinosaurs.

The lizards hit the field with pain filled shrieks. Falling over, dazed momentarily before clambering clumsily to their feet and hissing defiantly at the prey they couldn't reach. Showing a scary level of intelligence the lizards paced along the perimeter. Occasionally, one of them would lean forward and jerk back with a keening noise, shaking its body.

"Keep setting poles!" Captain Parker snapped, keeping his weapon trained on the lizards while three of the engineers rushed to help get the poles set.

"We're fine. It was the little ones." Parker said into the radio in response to a query by the ones at the far end of the meadow. "Finish setting the perimeter."

By the time the warning perimeter and claymores were set up and the marines returned to the Gate Brian's team had staked out the course the underground cable ran and begun to carefully dig. Where the cable was connected to the DHD it was only three feet deep, but the further along it went it got as deep as six feet before snaking back up toward the Gate.

They broke for lunch in the puddle jumper and rehashed the frilled lizard attack.

"Those things were frightening." Arnie Kelso said.

"From what I understand that was a small group." Sgt. Merrick informed them.

"Yeah, usually the run in packs of twenty or so according to Re." Jing Li added.

"I believe the danger was overrated." Brian finished his lunch and deposited the trash. "The electromagnetic pulse repelled them quite easily."

"They aren't the big guys either." Lt. Sikes retorted.

"This world might be very scary if you don't have the technology to protect yourself effectively, but we have that technology. Let's get back to work."

"We need to find the caves and set up a protective barrier there." Captain Parker said, overriding him.

"Fine, go. We'll be fine."

"I have my orders. We all stay together."

Brian crossed his arms belligerently. "I am not Dr. McKay. I do not need a bunch of big marines to protect me while behind a powerful protective barrier."

"I believe that Dr. McKay would actually be better equipped to defend himself alone. He has been on an off world team for four years." Sgt Mortens replied.

"Yes, they've protected his precious skin quite well." Brian sneered.

"Dr. McKay has proven that he can protect himself and his team quite adequately, Dr. Dietz. The same can't be said for you since you remain safely on Atlantis the majority of the time. So until I have the same confidence in you that I have in him we'll stay together." Captain Parker snapped.

Brian flushed at the critical rebuke. "Well, then, let's go waste half a day setting up house in a cave." He huffed and stalked out of the puddle jumper.

The marines assumed a long suffering stoicism and trouped out behind the engineers who had picked up their backpacks. Sgt. Mortens shoved Brian's pack at him.

Parker dialed Atlantis. "We've got the perimeters set and the location of the cable staked out. We're going to find the caves while we still have daylight and set up camp for the night. We'll dial back in the morning."

"Sounds good, Captain." Elizabeth said.

"The tigers can be in lower limbs of the trees." Reanna added fretfully.

"We'll keep our eyes open." Parker grinned. Reanna was extremely nervous about them being here and kept giving them tidbits of advice.

They shut the jumper up and turned off the field until they were all on the other side and then reactivated it.

West about two miles to the cliff face. Parker scanned the forest. It didn't sound like a bad hike, but the foliage was dense and everyone would be tense about the unknown dangers. Well, everyone that had common sense, he amended with a quick flick of his eyes at Dietz.

"Stay in the middle," he said to the civilians. "Don't hesitate to shoot." He said to his team. "If it's not hiding from us, it most likely thinks we're dinner."

His team nodded solemnly. He ignored the snort from the middle of the civilians.

Cautiously, the group entered the forest. A hush fell over them almost immediately. Slowly, but steadily they made their way deeper into the forest. The only sounds at first were the swish of vegetation against their uniforms.

A scrabbling noise had P-90s pointing upward into the tree branches. A furry, monkey-like creature chattered at them before scurrying higher and disappearing into the upper braches of the tree.

Nervous laughter echoed loudly in the silence. Parker waved them forward.

Twenty minutes later, SSG Henderson muttered, "Tiger – two o'clock."

Everyone's attention turned toward the huge feline. Perched on a fallen log the saber-tooth tiger eyed them without fear. His tail lashed back and forth lazily as he sized them up.

"He leaves us alone; we leave him alone." Parker murmured.

Silently, the group filed past the predator. Corporals Atkins and Brenner turned as they passed keeping the group covered until they were out of sight. Tension visibly flowing from them they turned forward.

"Look, berries." Cory Williams said happily. He and Manny pulled out plastic baggies and began to rapidly pick the berries.

A snarl was all the warning they had. Weapons turned toward the back of the group as Cpl. Brenner went down under the tiger. Several weapons went off riddling the tiger with bullets. Cpl Atkins rushed forward and dragged the beast off of Brenner.

"Brenner!" Lt. Sikes crouched next to young man. "You okay?"

"I…think so…Sir. Some scratches."

Sikes scanned him for obvious injuries. There was blood on his uniform, but he couldn't tell if it was Atkins' or the tigers. "Okay, let's get you up and we'll check you over at the cave."

"Yes, Sir." Brenner accepted Sikes help to regain his feet.

"Let's move out." Parker said grimly. "Won't be long until something meaner comes along to eat him. He pointed at the tiger.

They made it to the cliff face without further incident.

"And the cave is where?" Brian huffed.

"One more word from you and I may reconsider leaving you alone." Parker growled. He was hot, tired, tense, and at the end of his patience with the engineer. Dr. McKay may be considered a prima dona amongst the marines, but the man had proved his worth and his courage many times. Dietz constantly made someone look bad to make himself look good.

He thought of the map and how the cliff face curved south of the cave. He turned to the right and began following the cliff. Ten minutes later they were standing in front of the cave.

Henderson and Avery entered the cave and thoroughly searched it before giving the all clear. The engineers practically fell over themselves getting into the comparative safety of the cave. The marines backed into the cave while continuously scanning the area.

Sgt Mary Merrick gazed at the cave, thinking of her friend and the ordeal that she had went through. This cave didn't represent safety to her.

"Merrick?" Sikes called questioningly. "Problem?"

"No, Sir. Just…thinking." She met his inquiring gaze. "This is the cave those men…" She trailed off as understanding lit Sikes' face.

"No wonder she didn't want to come." He said softly.

Mary nodded. "This place doesn't hold too many good memories for her."

"Well, let's hope it holds some for us. Let's get the poles up and activated."

"Yes, Sir." Mary entered the cave and shrugged out of her backpack.

Mortens handed her one of the poles while keeping the other one himself. They stationed their poles at the entrance to the cave.

They grabbed two from Avery and helped him and Henderson set the outer perimeter so they could get water in relative safety.

Cory helped Brenner peel off his gear and examined the young man for injuries. "You got some deep scratches on your arms. Let me get the disinfectant and some antibiotic cream."

Cory dug out the first aid kit and dabbed the disinfectant on the wounds. "Sorry," he muttered when Brenner hissed in pain.

"It's fine," Brenner replied. "That stuff just stings."

Cory nodded in sympathy and spread the antibiotic cream on the scratches before wrapping sterile bandages around his arms. "Let me know if they start to itch or burn."

"Will do."

Staying to the fringes of the clearing, Jing and Vince collected firewood while marines scanned the interior. Every time they heard a noise they jumped and peered into the forest. They moved quickly and soon they were safely in the cave with the poles activated and a fire crackling. The heat reflected off the walls warming the entire cave.

Everyone sat their MRE packs near the fire to heat, kneading them and turning them sporadically until they were judged hot enough to eat.

"Oh my!" Daniel Luckett exclaimed instinctively scrambling backwards as a roar sounded in the quickly deepening dusk.

The marines moved forward quickly placing themselves between the engineers and the large dinosaurs currently trying to get through the poles.

"Velociraptors," Arnie squeaked. "Are the poles holding?"

"For now." Parker said as the two dinosaurs sniffed the air and glared into the cave. Again and again they pressed into the electromagnetic field roaring in confusion at the invisible field that hurt and kept them from their tantalizingly unfamiliar prey.

The two dinosaurs were there more than an hour later repeatedly pressing against the barrier and snarling in frustration.

"How long are they going to stay?" Manny asked edgily.

"Who knows?" Henderson shrugged. "Until they decide its hopeless and go hunting easier prey."

"Oh, great!" Sikes groused as a third velociraptor joined the original two. "Permission to shoot them so we can get some sleep."

Parker waved his hand and Sikes moved to the cave entrance and fired a volley above the level of the field. The bullets smacked into the neck of one of the dinosaurs. It roared it pain and snapped at the dinosaur closest to it. Soon the two were fighting and snarling.

Mortens and Avery joined Sikes and sent another volley over the poles hitting all three dinosaurs. With roars of pain and frustration, they turned and melted into the forest.

"Okay, everyone we might as well get some sleep. Two man shifts 3 hours each."

"I'll take first if you don't mind, Sir." Merrick spoke up. "Not sleepy."

Parker nodded. "Alright, Merrick. You and Atkins; Henderson and Brenner; Mortens and Sikes; Avery and I will take the last one."

ooOoo

"Have some breakfast, Dietz. We've got time." Parker said curtly, nodding toward the fog enshrouded world.

"We need to get started, Captain. The days wasting." Brian countered impatiently.

"We aren't going to the meadow this early. Reanna was quite emphatic about giving it wide berth at dawn and dusk."

"Well, you can twiddle your thumbs here at the Ritz, but I'm going." Brian snatched up his backpack and headed out of the cave. The fog swirled around him.

"You aren't going anywhere, Dietz." Parker snapped.

Before he could get to the barrier two marines materialized in front of him, blocking his way. "Move," he snarled. "You're here to protect us not order us about and hold us against our will."

"Just go back into the cave." SGT Merrick said, exasperated. "You can't see two feet in front of you in this stuff."

Brian glared at her and at Mortens. Angrily, he turned and marched back into the cave. Leaning against the wall he fumed and fidgeted until finally Parker decided the fog had receded enough and signaled his team to pack up their supplies.

The engineers gathered up their backpacks and followed the marines out into the forest. Fog still swirled through the forest muffling noises and hiding everything from knee height down. The civilians jumped at the slightest noise and the marines' fingers twitched on the triggers.

Brian strode forward in a hurry to get to the meadow and start the days work. How dare they treat him like a child! He was the head of the engineering department and they should show him more respect! Deriding him because he stayed on Atlantis most of the time! That wasn't his fault. How many opportunities were there for engineers to go off world? Not many.

"Dietz, you might want to fall back." Sikes called out.

Brian didn't even acknowledge him; he just kept walking. Fury at how he was being treated spurring him onward. Sure there were dangerous animals on this world, but most animals didn't attack large groups so most likely they were scaring off the creatures.

The slight path they'd made yesterday was still faintly visible and he followed it as it curved around a giant tree and then Brian was alone in the forest although he could still hear the others.

"Dietz!"

He turned his head and silently sneered. Let them try to keep up with him for a change. He turned forward and uttered a shrill shriek of absolute terror as a dozen frilled lizards jumped at him.

Brian desperately tried to protect his face as the lizards attack drove him to the ground. Screaming in pain and terror as the sharp teeth bit into his flesh and tugged at his clothing.

"Help! Aeeiiii! Help!"

He didn't hear the pounding feet, but he did hear the sudden rapid fire of the P-90s. Savage shrieks filled his ears as the frilled lizards tried to defend their 'kill'. The marines yelled and fired at the small dinosaurs. Several fell to the ground, riddled with bullets. Shrieking with defiance the remaining live ones scattered, disappearing into the dense foliage.

The entire group rushed forward and surrounded Brian who remained huddled on the ground, nearly hidden by the fog, shaking and covered in blood.

"Get 'em off; get 'em off." He kept saying shrilly.

"They're off. They're gone. You're going to be okay." Jing said.

"Cory, check out his injuries. See if he can make it to the Gate on his own two feet." Parker snapped the order out with a look of disgust at the wounded man.

"I can't walk! I'm injured. They nearly ate me!" Brian shrieked, glaring at Parker.

Cory kept quiet and inventoried all the cuts and abrasions. "He needs to go back to Atlantis and have a real doctor take a look, but he can walk."

Brian glared at Cory silently promising retribution.

"Okay, let's get him up and get to the Gate."

Cory and Vince helped him to his feet. He moaned and complained with every step he took.

They came out of the forest directly behind the puddle jumper. Sikes hurried to the electromagnetic field and powered it down. "Clear," he called out.

Quickly, the group moved across the short distance of open ground. Cory and Vince half carrying Brian into the safety of the puddle jumper and lower him down on one of the side benches.

Sikes reactivated the field and entered the puddle jumper. He listened to Parker talking to Atlantis.

"How did he get injured, Captain?" Elizabeth asked.

"He refused to remain with the group and had moved ahead of us around a bend. Several of the frilled lizards jumped him. He has multiple scratches and a few serious looking gouges where he was bit before we scared them off."

"Alright. Send him through; we have a medical team on its way."

"We're sending him through the gate now." He said and nodded at the two engineers who were helping Brian to his feet.

"I need to stay here," Cory said. "I'm the only one with medical experience."

"Alright, hand him off to Kelso."

Arnie and Vince half carried Brian through the Gate. Brian visibly wilted as they neared the Gate until he was barely able to stay upright. A med team with a gurney was waiting on the other side and they efficiently got the engineer settled on the gurney and whisked him away.

Elizabeth frowned at the retreating gurney. "One day and two injured."

"Yes, Ma'am, but Brenner's injuries are superficial and to be brutally honest if Dr. Dietz hadn't went ahead of us he wouldn't have been hurt."

Elizabeth gazed at Arnie. "So the rest of you are okay with continuing?"

"Yes, Ma'am. And we have the sense to stay with the marines."

She sighed and nodded. "Dial the Gate, Chuck."

The engineers worked steadily throughout the day uncovering the thick cable that connected the DHD to the Star Gate. Several of the marines lent helping hands in order to speed up the process and give the flagging engineers relief. By late afternoon the cable was almost completely exposed.

"Man, we could all use a shower." Manny moaned.

"Well, if everyone wants to chance it, there is the waterfall and pool. Reanna did say the water was safe." Mary said not really relishing spending the night in the cave with all the sweaty, dirty bodies.

"What say you, Captain?" Henderson asked.

Parker stared grimly out into the forest. "The water may be safe, but what about getting in and out. We'll be vulnerable."

Mary shook her head. "There's a cave behind the falls. We can leave our gear there and get in and out of the water from inside the cave."

"Then I say we all stink to high heaven. Let's go get clean."

The engineers cheered tiredly and the marines grinned.

"Sgt Merrick, you know where the falls are?"

She nodded. "We can cut through the forest southwesterly," she pointed, "or we can take our path back to the cliff and follow it south to the falls."

"Let's cut through the forest. No sense in letting these creatures get use to us having a routine or they'll figure where to ambush us."

They made their nightly status check with Atlantis, locked up the jumper and exited the field. With Sgt. Merrick in the lead they began to make their way cautiously through the dense jungle.

"The path should be around here somewhere." Mary muttered hoping to come across the path that Reanna had created over the years of traveling to the falls.

"Over here!" Avery called out.

The rest converged on his voice and sure enough there was a faint path headed in the direction of the falls.

Soon they could hear the roar of the water and shortly after stepped out of the jungle onto the edge of the lake.

Sweeping the area for predators, the marines led them around to the cave behind the waterfall. The engineers wasted no time shucking their gear and diving into the warm water.

"Morten, Atkins, Brenner, Avery go ahead get cleaned up." Parker ordered with a grin as the young marines divested themselves of their gear as quickly as the engineers and leaped through the falling water with whoops of glee.

As soon as their clothes were somewhat clean they scrambled out and dropped them on the floor of the cave and dove back in clad only in boxers.

"Perhaps we should get some firewood" Henderson suggested.

"Good idea. I don't relish walking back to camp in wet clothes." Sikes nodded and together they went out to gather wood.

With the fire blazing a short while later the clothing hung over branches balanced over rocks in the cave the engineers and marines clambered out of the water and let the remaining marines jump in. They pulled clean clothes out of their backpacks and dressed quickly behind the barrier of their team mates. Self-consciously spreading boxers out to dry by the fire.

"Ah, Merrick…." Parker said hesitantly as they began to divest themselves of their wet clothes.

"Don't think I'm letting the fact that I'm a woman stop me from enjoying the water." Her gaze swept the assembled men. "Turn around and I'll kick the crap out of anyone who makes as much as one off colored remark."

The men all turned their backs and Mary swiftly peeled off her soaking uniform and dove into the water.

"Okay," she yelled as she broke the surface.

The rest of her team joined her in the water, splashing and cavorting as they washed the rest of the days grime off.

Eventually, they began pulling themselves out of the water and after drying off by the fire they too took turns changing into dry clothes. Once again the men became flustered as they realized that Mary had to dry off by the fire before she could get dressed.

"Everyone out of the cave." Parker snapped.

"Sir!" Mary exclaimed not wanting to put anyone in danger.

"Just outside the cave, right past the waterfall. We should be safe and you should be out of sight."

"Yes, Sir." Mary muttered. "I'll dry off as quick as possible."

Mary stood as close as she could to the fire trying to dry off quickly. When she was dry, she pulled out clean underclothes and a uniform. She frowned at the wet scraps of lace she held in her hands. With a sigh, and a muttered, "I'll never live this down," she draped them over the makeshift drying racks and dressed.

"Y'all can come back in," she hollered.

She glared at them as they trooped in. Each ones eyes straying over to the red lace and then away. Flushing, the men busied themselves around the cave. The engineers huddled together and discussed plans for the next day while the marines wiped down their weapons and checked their still damp uniforms.

It was getting dark by the time the clothes were dry and were able to be repacked.

"Alright, everyone, be alert. We'll hug the cliff wall so one side is protected, but it's getting dark fast. Just remember we are the only humans here so don't hesitate to shoot. I'd rather have several dead plant-eaters than let a predator get hold of anyone."

"Yes, Sir." All the marines chorused.

Although the ground was clear near the cliff, the giant trees and dense foliage just yards away blocked what little light remained and the group cautiously made its way along the cliff face toward their camp. Several times a rustling sound was heard a small distance away from them.

Avery and Henderson let loose a volley of bullets into the dense foliage without warning making everyone start nervously. The engineers pressed back against the cliff out of the line of fire while the rest of the marines panned their weapons searching for the threat.

"Henderson?" Sikes questioned.

"Something has been keeping pace with us for the past ten minutes, Sir. Thought we'd….discourage it."

Sikes nodded. "Normally, I wouldn't condone it, but around here – discourage away."

"Yes, Sir." Henderson said with a feral grin.

Twice more they sent a barrage into the jungle before they reached the caves and entered into the safety of the electromagnetic pulse field. Gratefully, the engineers slumped against the wall and onto the cave floor exhausted from the hard physical activity and from the stress of being on Jurassic.

"I'll be glad to get finished tomorrow and get back to Atlantis. This place is creepy!" Vince said, leaning his head back against the rough cave wall.

"Yeah, well, don't get your hopes up too high." Daniel replied tiredly.

"What's that mean?" Vince shifted slightly to eye Daniel.

"It means that after the Gate problem is fixed two teams are going to the ruins to determine structural stability. And now we have experience on this horror filled world."

The engineers groaned at the thought of having to spend even longer on this world.

"At least at the ruins we'll be in Ancient built buildings. Not that they will be very luxurious, but they won't be this." Jing waved a hand around the cave.

The others nodded tiredly.

The next morning the fog was thicker than the day before and it was very late in the morning before they left the cave and headed for the meadow. Thankfully, they made it without incident and everyone heaved a sigh of relief when the field was activated behind them.

The sky stayed cloudy and overcast as the day passed. Determinedly, the engineers dug out the rest of the cable and lifted it out of the trench, sliding metal panels underneath to support the weight. They were done by late afternoon.

"Atlantis, this Jing Li. We have the cable excavated and are ready for someone to come diagnose the problem."

"We copy Jing. Standby."

"Whoever comes may want to bring rain gear. It's getting pretty stormy looking."

"Copy. Standby."

The engineers lounged in the puddle jumper while waiting on Atlantis to tell them who was coming through.

The Gate whooshed and stabilized.

"Atlantis to Jing Li."

"This is Jing."

"Dr. McKay is coming through the Gate."


	23. Chapter 23

Rodney came through the Gate and nervously looked around. He hadn't forgotten one bit the harrowing experience he had had on Jurassic and although he _**knew **_that the Gate was within the safe perimeter he still couldn't be entirely secure feeling.

The wind, which had picked up in the past few minutes, buffeted him making him stagger. Annoyed, he looked up at the sky and stared in disbelief at the huge black clouds rolling in fast from the horizon.

"Great," he muttered. "Welcome back to Jurassic."

Reanna grimaced as they hurried toward the jumper. As much as she hated being here, she couldn't let Rodney come without her especially when the rest of the team had been called away on another mission.

"We need to get to cover quickly, Rodney. These storms do not happen often, but they are extremely dangerous."

"Reanna?" Mary shouted over the wind, surprised to see the young woman.

"Yes, yes, my self-appointed bodyguard." Rodney growled. "She says we need to get to cover now."

"Yes, Sir. This way." Parker waved them through the barrier.

"Leave it off!" Rodney shouted as Parker started to reset the barrier.

"Are you crazy?" Parker shouted back.

"Electromagnetic field, lightning storm. Leave it off Captain or it'll be completely blown tomorrow." Rodney explained.

Parker reluctantly left it off and quickly took point.

After a few minutes, Reanna moved forward until she was even with Parker. "We need to move quicker or the storm will catch us."

"It isn't safe to move too quickly. We've had a couple encounters along this trail."

Reanna glared at him. "Twelve years I lived here, Captain. Trust me. We are the only ones out in the open right now. Follow me quickly."

Reanna veered from the trail the had taken the past two days and started through the jungle. The marines and engineers hesitated, but Rodney plunged in after her.

"Dr. McKay!" Parker and Sikes hollered.

He stopped and turned. "What?"

Reanna paused. Nothing would cause her to leave Rodney in this place.

"We should stay on the trail. We have no idea what might be in that direction." Sikes warned.

Rodney snorted. "You may not, but she does."

"Sirs, she has survived here longer than anyone." Sgt. Merrick said.

The two officers looked at each other. "Okay," Parker sighed. "We follow her, but she needs to remember we have civilians who aren't as capable in the jungle as she is."

"Just call out if I need to slow down. I don't want anyone left behind." Reanna replied solemnly before turning and slipping through the ferns and bushes.

Rodney stayed as close behind her as he could. The trees, thankfully, sheltered them from the worst of the wind, but within minutes the rain started with a loud thunderclap a lightning bolt that lit up the darkening sky. The deluge starting so quickly that no one had time to put their slickers on before they were already soaked.

"Wait!" someone screamed over the noise of the storm after several minutes of battling the storm.

Rodney and Reanna turned back to see the rest struggling after them. Several of the engineers gasping for breath.

"We're almost there." Reanna shouted. "A couple more minutes."

"They need to catch their breath!" Henderson shouted back. "A couple minutes won't matter we're already wet."

Several bolts of lightning speared down from the sky blinding them. The thunder that accompanied them deafening and immediate.

Rodney's eyes were wide. "That was too close for comfort. Suck it up and come on before we get hit."

Reanna silently agreed with him and turned on her heels and started off. They could follow or not, but she was getting Rodney to safety - now.

They burst out of the jungle and she nearly ran into the field. She would have if Rodney hadn't grabbed her and jerked her back.

"Field!" He shouted in her ear and stepped past her to the control panel on the post. Entering the code he deactivated it and waved her through.

"You first," she said firmly and refused to move until he crossed the barrier then accompanied by his glare she crossed over. "Get in the cave Rodney. I'll guard the opening until the others catch up."

"What? You'll stay out in the pouring rain while I huddle in the cave?" Rodney snapped angrily.

"No. I expect to find a roaring fire and something hot to eat and drink when I come in." Reanna grinned at him.

"Oh. Manual labor." He huffed, but hurried into the cave missing the look of fear that crossed Reanna's face as she looked into the cave.

It was several minutes before the rest of the group staggered out of the jungle and through the barrier. Sikes glared at her as he passed by.

"You could have waited." He snarled.

Reanna stepped into his personal space and snarled, "Keeping Rodney safe is my main objective, Lieutenant. They are yours. If you are worried, keep up next time." Reanna pushed past him and moved swiftly to the entrance of the cave.

At the threshold she stopped, staring. Ghosts moved inside the cave; echoes of screams and grunts filled her ears. Moving to the side, she leaned against the cliff wall shivering as the rain beat down on her, flinching as lightning spit the sky and thunder shook the ground.

"Re," Rodney called softly from the cave entrance. "Re, come inside."

She turned her head toward him, swallowing hard. "I can't." She whispered raggedly.

Rodney, slicker now on for what little warmth and protection it could give, came to stand in front of her, protecting her somewhat from the elements. "You'll get sick standing out here."

Re just shook her head, pleading with him mutely to understand.

Rodney sighed. "I understand. I do. This is where they hurt you."

She hung her head with a sob.

Rodney pulled her into his embrace. "They can't hurt you anymore unless you let them." He murmured. "Evan will never forgive me if you die from exposure."

Reanna collapsed against him. "I can't, Rodney. I can't."

Rodney felt her shivering and knew it wasn't from the rain. The rain was hard and drenching, but the weather was warm enough that she wasn't in danger yet. Fear. Fear of remembering; fear of reliving what those brutes had done to her in front of the others; fear of losing her composure or her grip on reality in their presence.

"You're stronger than this, Reanna." Rodney grasped her arms and stared down at her. "At least get a few feet inside the entrance." He saw her eyes dart to the cave and flick away. "Afraid of what they think of you shaking and huddling in the cave? What do you think they think of you being so afraid of dead men, men you killed, to even step foot inside the cave?"

Reanna glared up at him. Jerking away from him she stalked into the cave, flicked a glance over to the right. Feeling the rough wall abrading her back she moved to the left. Leaning against the wall, barely out of the rain, she crossed her arms and pressed against the wall.

Rodney came in behind her and pulled Sgt Merrick over to the side. "You know what's going on, right?"

Mary nodded. "Sikes and Henderson and Cory knows too."

Rodney frowned. "We've got to get her warm and dry. I have a couple change of clothes for her in my backpack, but…"

He glanced around at all the men.

"No way is she going to change in front of them." Mary said grimly.

Rodney nodded shortly.

Mary looked around thoughtfully. "Henderson," she called him over.

Henderson came over with a questioning look.

"We need you and Dr. McKay here to hold a sleeping bag up while Reanna and I get into dry clothes."

Henderson swept Reanna with a sharp look and then met Merrick's eyes. "Think she'll do it?"

"Maybe with you two holding the bag to conceal us and me standing guard while she changes."

"Okay. Go talk her into it."

Mary sighed and squared her shoulders before sauntering over to Reanna.

"Re, Dr. McKay and Henderson are going to hold up a sleeping bag so we can change into dry clothes."

Reanna looked at her like she was insane.

"We're going to get sick if we don't get dry."

Reanna set her jaw obstinately and remained silent and still.

"Okay, stay in your wet things, but come hold my weapon for me while I change."

Reanna's gaze flicked down to the P-90. Of course, Mary wouldn't be defenseless. Mary was a marine. She lifted her gaze across the cave to where Rodney was watching her anxiously. Rodney who would worry and fidget and badger her until she gave in. Silently, she nodded and followed Mary nervously toward the back of the cave.

Everyone began to watch her hesitant trek making her shiver worse. She started to move back to the front of the cave.

"Re," Mary gently grasped her arm.

"Eyes forward!" Rodney snapped in his most arrogant 'I expect to be obeyed' voice.

Everyone jumped guiltily and began fiddling with their MRE's and the fire or just scuffing the floor.

Flushing, Reanna allowed Mary to guide her to the back of the cave.

Rodney glared at the men as he held up his end of the unzipped sleeping bag. "Here," he said over his shoulder, handing back his pack. He felt someone take it, but didn't look to see who. He heard a soft rustling and the dull thud of wet clothes dropping to the floor.

"Okay, Re, it's your turn." Mary whispered. "Come on. It's safe."

There was a long pause then some intense whispering.

"I can feel them staring at me with that look in their eyes." Reanna whispered.

"No one can see us." Mary whispered.

"Change now," Rodney snarled over his shoulder, "or tomorrow I'll have Major Lorne sent through the Gate to talk sense into you."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"Oh!" Reanna swiftly peeled out of her wet clothes and hurried into the dry ones. "There," she hissed, tossing her wet shirt at Rodney's head.

"Nice!" Rodney snapped back at her, tossing it to the ground.

"You knew I'd do almost anything to keep Evan away from here." She hissed at him.

"And if you'd thought about it you'd know I'd not brought him just to fuss at you." Rodney smirked at her.

Glaring at him, she made her way back to the front of the cave as close to the entrance as possible without getting wet and stared out into the storm. Mary joined her.

"Don't turn around." Mary told her. "The men are changing."

Reanna stiffened slightly. "I remember the first time it stormed like this after my parents died. I thought it would never end. The rain and the wind and the lightning and the thunder - it was like the world was being destroyed. I built this huge fire close to the entrance and almost cooked myself from the reflected heat." She smiled softly at the memory. "The next day when I ventured out there was trees toppled everywhere and the stream was overflowing its banks and roaring with all the extra water. And dead animals all over and predators fighting over the carcasses." She glanced at Mary. "We were safe tonight because everything was hiding, but tomorrow all the predators will be out searching for an easy meal."

"So extra careful tomorrow." Mary said.

"No. We stay here tomorrow." Reanna said firmly. "No one goes outside the barrier. No one."

"They aren't going to like that." Mary replied seriously. "They want to get done and get home."

"And we'll need to check on the jumper." A voice behind them had Reanna whirling, knife drawn.

"Whoa!" Parker backed up, hands held out in front of him. "Sorry, I thought you heard me coming."

Reanna drew a deep breath and sheathed her knife. "Sorry," she muttered. "This place…"

"I understand."

Reanna met his gaze and saw that he knew what had happened here. She flushed.

"I only know the bare facts. No details." He tried to reassure her and put her at ease.

She rubbed her face and nodded. "I'll go check on the jumper if its necessary, but you all really need to stay here. It'll be twice as dangerous to be out tomorrow."

"Someone should go with you."

Reanna gave him a wry grin. "Fine, pick one of your men that can travel confidently through the trees and he can go with me because I'm not staying on ground level tomorrow if I go out."

"You're joking." Sikes exclaimed coming up beside Parker.

"No."

"Let her go alone." Rodney ordered joining them. "She's safer if she isn't worrying about someone else."

Parker sighed. "I don't like it, but I agree with McKay."

Mary brought Reanna her supper when it was ready and sat with her while they ate.

"You need to sleep closer to the fire."

"I'll stand guard."

"And then make your way through the jungle alone tomorrow. You need to sleep."

"Not here."

"Yes, here." Mary said firmly as Rodney come to stand next to them. "You can bed down between me and McKay."

Rodney looked startled, but quickly agreed with Mary. "Exactly. You couldn't get any safer." He gave her a reassuring grin.

Reanna looked doubtful and frightened, but she gave in and moved into the cave with them.

"Where?" Rodney looked at her.

Reanna swept the interior, memories playing out behind her eyes. There is where they tied her and hurt her the first time, there was where they left her alone, against that wall…., she swallowed and shivered, rubbing her arms against the sudden chill.

"Over here," she said quietly moving to one side of the fire against the wall as far as possible from where they had tortured her.

"Okay." Rodney tossed down his sleeping bag, tugged off his shoes, and slid in. Mary did the same leaving room for Reanna between them.

Reanna slowly laid hers out, tugging off her shoes, she slid into the bag, but didn't zip it up. No she wanted to be able to exit it quickly if needed.

She lay there shivering until she heard Rodney sigh behind her and heard his bag unzip. He shifted his bed closer to her and pulled her up against him. "Go to sleep. You're safe."

"Yes, Uncle Rodney." She murmured saucily and closed her eyes knowing that he would indeed keep her safe. It was still a long time before she gave in and let sleep take her. Every time the guard changed, her eyes opened and she watched until the men settled down again.

Reanna jerked awake the next morning to sounds of disbelief and dismay. Knife in hand she swept the caves interior taking in all the people - men - standing in the opening blocking escape. A body in front of her stirred. A quick glance showed a woman. Mary. Reanna blinked away the cobwebs of the past and sheathed her knife as Rodney stirred, half-awake, behind her.

Rising silently from the bag she made her way to the fire that had burned low overnight and added some wood. As the wood caught and the flames leaped high dispelling the morning chill, she started the coffee. Not really fond of the MREs, she thought of going out for fresh meat, but they would only be here a day or two and so she decided to deal with the military meals rather than risk hunting today.

After taking Rodney some coffee, she joined the others at the entrance. She too stood in awe of nature's power. Several of the giant trees had been toppled during the night which would have been the crashing they had heard.

Atkins and Mortens were out resetting the poles which had been knocked over. Searching in the fog for the next pole, disappearing as they reached down for it, reappearing with it and firmly replanting it in the ground. Thankfully, they had listened to Dr. McKay and hadn't turned on the field so the lightning that had spit a giant tree just within the forest had not hit their protective field.

Reanna's gaze shifted to the dense foliage. Instincts that had been dormant for months kicked back to life. "Get them back in the cave now!" She yelled. "Shoot there!" She pointed to what appeared to be ferns moving with the slight breeze.

"There's nothing there." Avery said.

Mary stepped up next to Reanna and let go a burst of semi-automatic fire. Several shrill shrieks of pain filled the silent clearing.

Atkins and Mortens started and swiveled toward the forest frozen at the thought of an invisible predator. Reanna darted out and grabbed them by the arms and jerked them backward. "Now! Move or die!"

Jerked into action they sprinted for the cave as the others laid down fire into the fog. More shrill cries filled the morning and then a rustling of foliage followed by silence.

"When will you learn. Listen to Reanna on Jurassic." Mary snapped as she followed Reanna to the fire.

Rodney pulled out some breakfast bars and tossed them to the women as they sat by the fire. Gratefully, Reanna bit into them. When she finished her breakfast, she moved to the cave opening.

"I will go check on the jumper. Everyone stays here today. It is too dangerous for you to be out."

"But you are more than capable." Sikes replied snidely.

"Yes." She looked over at Rodney. "Don't be foolish," she glanced at Sikes scathingly, "even if they choose to be."

"Right here. All day." Rodney pointed to where he was sitting. "Even if everyone else leaves."

Reassured, Reanna nodded. "I shouldn't be more than an hour or so. Should I contact Atlantis while I'm there?"

"Might not be a bad idea." Parker said. "Let them know of the delay." He handed her the remote for the jumper. "You know how to use this?"

"Yes. John has taught me." Reanna replied seriously as she tucked the remote into her pocket.

Rodney followed her out to the barrier. She studied the forest - the downed trees, the interlacing branches, the gaps. She turned and hugged Rodney tight. "Do not leave. Only Evan means more to me." She whispered emotionally.

"I won't." Rodney promised, returning the embrace self-consciously. Reaching out he turned off the barrier long enough for her to slip through.

Reanna stared into his eyes gauging the truth of his words before moving past the barrier. Without looking back she raced up one fallen giant and leaped for the lower branches of another tree. Agilely, she climbed higher and higher and then she disappeared into the jungle.

As quickly as she could she made her way through the wet jungle. Several times she stopped to watch as predators fought each other over a dead animal. It took her twenty minutes to reach the meadow. She stayed in the trees for awhile watching the meadow and the comings and goings of the animals. A few of the poles had been knocked down and there was a strange gap to one side like something had blown down everything for several yards. Curious, she started to work her way over in that direction when a loud explosion made her jump and almost lose her balance. Clutching the branches, she shakily regained her balance and looked across the meadow. Another huge hole had appeared in the jungle's edge and a velociraptor lay dead just inside the clearing.

Ah, she thought, the claymores. Evan had not been joking when he had explained the devastation one caused. In fact, he seemed to have underestimated it. She made her way back to the puddle jumper. She would reset the poles and reactivate the field before contacting Atlantis.

Noting that the explosion had ran off the animals, she dropped to the ground and stepped inside the barrier. Turning, she activated the main pole then she went to the first downed pole and replanted it in the ground and was pleased to see it activate. One by one she reseated and activated the poles until she was safe inside the electromagnetic field then she used the remote to access the puddle jumper.

Biting her lip in concentration, she dialed Atlantis. When the wormhole stabilized she spoke.

"Atlantis, this is Reanna."

"Reanna," Chuck's voice came over the radio. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, Chuck. We had a major storm and everyone is staying in the cave today for safety reasons. I came to check on the jumper and the poles and to let you know of the delay. We will be here tomorrow to diagnose and repair the gate cable."

"Bet Dr. McKay isn't too happy about spending another day. I'll let Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard know."

"Thank you. I'll be locking up the jumper and returning to the cave. I didn't want anyone to worry if they couldn't reach us later on."

"Appreciate the information. Atlantis out."

The wormhole deactivated. Reanna closed up the jumper and moved to the barrier studying the surroundings to see where she could get back up into the tree branches.

Sighing, she reviewed the terrain in her mind. This was what she hadn't told Rodney or the others. There was no convenient way back into the trees from here. Across the meadow there was some good, climbable trees, but not here. Resignedly, she deactivated the field and stepped through before reactivating it.

_Welcome back._

She headed cautiously into the dense underbrush senses extended as far as possible. She automatically cataloged every little noise she heard. This was the reason she hadn't wanted company. Blundering people who would mask the other sounds she needed to hear to survive.

Silent as the fog that swirled around her ankles she traveled toward the caves. If she remembered correctly, there was a fallen tree leaning against another tree not far from here. It would take her away from the cave, but once in the trees she could easily switch directions.

Hearing a pitter-pattering noise like raindrops hitting leaves, she paused. Was it rain or….the pattern picked up becoming a rushing noise. Crap! Not rain. She hated those little frilled lizards!

_Welcome back._

She took off running. Racing silently as possible through the wet jungle, dodging ferns and jumping logs. Behind her the frilled lizards hissed excitedly. Their long elusive prey had practically stumbled right into their midst.

They were close. Real close. She didn't dare look back or she risked stumbling or worse falling, but she could hear them closing the gap. Where was that leaning tree?!

Something raked her leg and fire ran down her calf. Hissing in pain, she whirled, knife out and slashed the lizard that had just injured her. "You can't have me now, Lizard!"

Glancing up, she saw the rest of the pack not far behind. Their frills flushed a deep red with excitement as they sniffed her blood.

Great! Dashing off she was beginning to get winded when she spotted the leaning tree. With a spurt of speed, she made the tree and scurried up to the top. Not hesitating when she reached the top, she ran down a tree limb and leaped into the air.

She landed on another tree branch and slipped on the wet bark. "No!" she yelped, wind milling her arms and legs until her arms made contact with a small limb as her feet slid off the branch. She hung there desperately grasping the tree limb and sucking in air.

She scrambled for purchase and after several tense moments managed to get her feet on something solid and stand up. Looking back she saw the leaning tree covered in frilled lizards angrily hissing and shrieking at her.

"You guys should really just give up." She smirked and then carefully made her way to another tree and then another until she felt safe. Then she sank down into a notch in a trunk and stayed there until the shakes stopped.

_Welcome back._

"An hour or so!" Rodney yelled at her as soon as she crossed the barrier. "An hour or so?" He grabbed her arm as she tried to pass him. "It's been four hours! Four! Do you know how worried I was?"

Reanna stared up into his wide, honest blue eyes and saw the fear and worry. "I'm sorry. I ran into a little trouble."

"Trouble? Are you hurt?" He began scanning her body.

"My leg." She muttered knowing he'd see her limp and besides she really needed to have Cory take a look at it.

Rodney whipped behind her and saw the ripped leggings and the blood soaking the leather. He swept her up into his arms and strode quickly into the cave.

"Cory, first aid kit now." He snapped.

"Rodney, put me down. I can walk."

"Shut up, Re." He snarled. "You walk when Cory says you walk."

He sat her on a rock.

Cory hurried over. "What happened?"

"A frilled lizard grazed my calf." Reanna muttered. "It's nothing serious."

Rodney stood beside her, arms crossed.

"You should lay down." Cory said. "It'll give me better access."

"No." Reanna said firmly. She shifted on the rock and stuck her leg out at an awkward angle.

"Reanna, really you should…"

"No!" She was starting to shake again and she had become very pale.

Rodney shrugged out of his jacket and slung it around her shoulders. "Someone build up the fire."

"It's already…" Manny protested.

"Build the fire!" Rodney snarled, glaring at Manny.

"Manny," Mary laid a hand on his shoulder. "This is the cave she was….hurt in." She whispered.

Manny paled and glanced over at Reanna and saw how badly she was shaking. "I'll build the fire." He said quietly.

Parker came over and squatted in front of her. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Reanna flinched as Cory cut away the tattered leather. Rodney stepped forward and laid his hand on her shoulder. She reached up and grasped his hand. Safe. Rodney was safety. These people were good people. She looked at Captain Parker.

"Sorry. Being here." She swallowed. "It's hard to stay in the present." She looked down and back up. "The jumper is okay and I reset the fallen poles and reactivated the field. I called Atlantis and told them we would not be at the meadow today so they won't worry. Two of your claymores have went off."

Parker nodded. "Good. Now what happened?" He indicated her leg.

"I couldn't get back into the trees from the meadow so I had to cover some distance on the ground."

She felt Rodney's hand tightened and glanced up to see him glaring at her. He knew. He knew that she had known that fact before she had left. She looked back at Parker. "Before I could get to the leaning tree the lizards scented me and gave chase. One was faster than the others and grazed my leg. I killed it and ran up the tree before the others caught up to me."

"Antiseptic," Cory warned, before applying the stinging liquid.

Reanna hissed and clenched her hands, but otherwise didn't react for which Cory was extremely grateful. He had seen her reflexes before and didn't relish being laid out by her just for doctoring her injuries.

"The leg slowed me down a little and it took longer than I expected to get back."

"Nothing else happened?" Rodney asked sharply.

"No, Rodney. Nothing else happened."

"That flesh wound wouldn't have made you two hours late."

Reanna held her silence.

"Re."

She tilted her head down and shut her eyes blocking him out.

Rodney huffed and moved away from her.

"Done." Cory said quietly and packed his things and moved away leaving Reanna sitting alone.

Reanna moved out of the cave as far as possible along the cliff face. She leaned against the wall and stared into the jungle.

Hours later Rodney brought her out something to eat.

"It's supper time." He said hesitantly. "You haven't eaten all day."

"Thanks." She took the food just as hesitantly.

"I was just….worried. And…I'm sorry I snapped at you. This place…" He shivered and eyed the dense jungle.

Reanna felt tears trickle down her face. "I sat in a tree for over an hour shaking and reliving memories of this place." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I hate being here."

Rodney leaned against the wall next to her. "We'll get you out of here as fast as we can tomorrow. Hopefully, the problem will be simple."

"When is it ever simple?"

Rodney sighed. "Next to never."

She gave a brittle laugh. "Exactly."


	24. Chapter 24

Jurassic 24

Reanna was up early the next morning pacing just outside the cave entrance knowing they could not safely leave until the fog had burned down if not completely off, but, oh, she wanted to be on the move, away from this cave and its memories.

"You're making the men nervous." Mary said with a slight grin from the cave entrance. It always amazed her to see brave marines made nervous by a woman. Of course with Reanna they probably had good reason to be nervous. They had seen her spar and some had sparred with her. If she lost it, it wouldn't be easy or pain free to restrain her without shooting her.

Reanna swept the interior and saw how everyone except Rodney, who was busy eating his breakfast and swilling down coffee, was watching her pace. "This place makes me nervous." She grunted and kept pacing.

"They complain it's like being confined with a wild animal." Mary said as Reanna passed in front of her for the fourth time.

Reanna grinned predatorily. "This place makes me revert."

"Yeah, well, you're making them twitchy."

"Good. Maybe they'll be alert enough to survive when we move out."

"We've survived so far." Mary said quietly, a little aggravated that Reanna thought she was the only one who could survive this place.

"Yeah for you. Two days. Even the stupid kids lasted a week." Reanna replied dryly without a trace of humor.

Mary stared at her. "Fine. You're in a worse mood than they are. I'll tell them to deal with it." Mary started to move into the cave.

"No. I'll go get fresh berries. Run off a little of this…mood. Get away from…here."

"Re, you said yourself it isn't safe in the fog."

"No. I said it wasn't safe for you in the fog. Do you think I waited for the fog to burn off every day before venturing out?" Reanna shook her head and headed for the barrier.

"What the….? What are you doing?" Rodney yelled as he came barreling out of the cave proving he was paying more attention to her than she thought.

Reanna paused on the other side of the barrier. "I want berries. Stay here. I'll be back."

"Reanna, you get back in here now!" Rodney yelled, fear making his voice rougher than usual.

Reanna ghosted off. "This is my world, Rodney."

"Reanna! Reanna!"

He got no answer back.

Storming back into the cave he angrily snatched up his sleeping bag and snapped it out straight and began rolling it tightly. Finished with that he gathered up his now dry clothing and folded it into the bottom of his pack before jabbing his clean clothes on top along with his gear.

"Be ready to head out as soon as the fog burns down." He snarled. "I want as long as possible with the Gate connection. I want her off this planet as soon as possible."

"Yes, Sir." Parker said solemnly. He saw the same things that was worrying Dr. McKay - the tension, the fear, the risk taking. They needed Reanna off Jurassic soon or they may have to hunt down the wild girl again or perhaps just her body if she got careless. Parker wasn't relishing either scenario not with each ending badly with Major Lorne.

Reanna reappeared without warning several hours later. Her appearance at the control pole and the sudden deactivation of the sector caused eight P-90s to become aimed and chambered in her direction.

"Are you trying to die?" Parker snapped at her as the marines lowered their weapons.

"You thought a dinosaur could enter the deactivation code?" Reanna said in scathing rebuttal, lifting an eyebrow and shaking her head she moved into the cave and dropped a small bag of berries to the floor.

"That bag!" Rodney pointed an accusing finger at it. "You've been to your cave!"

"Yes."

"How? It took us…a lot longer to get there and back." He spluttered.

"I've run this jungle for most of my life. I know the short cuts, the dangerous spots and I'm in excellent shape."

Rodney stared at her fear, anger, and awe warring in his face. Finally, he yanked up his back pack and moved toward the entrance. "If you're going to eat berries, hurry up. The fog is almost gone." He snarled over his shoulder.

Reanna gazed after him, eyes narrowed.

Jing stepped into her line of sight. "Let it go, Reanna." He said calmly. "He was beside himself with worry for you."

Reanna gazed at Jing for a long moment before dropping her gaze and turning to the bag of berries. "Here, these are too good to waste." She tossed them to him and stalked off.

Most everyone grabbed a handful and enjoyed the fresh berries giving Reanna and Dr. McKay a few minutes before shouldering their packs and heading out of the cave.

Taking in the stiff stance of Dr. Rodney McKay, Reanna sighed and conceded she had been in the wrong, but she knew if she spent much more time in this cave she'd lose it again. Reaching him, she laid a hand on his arm. "I was wrong to run off this morning. I am truly sorry I worried you. I just could not stay here any longer without going crazy."

Rodney turned his head slightly and glared down at her. She met his gaze steadily. Rodney huffed. "Apology accepted."

Reanna smiled up at him and he was helpless before her. He returned her smile. Her smile got even wider and she hugged him quickly and released him before he could complain about it.

They set out for the meadow letting Reanna set the pace. Since the weather was good, Reanna set a more sedate pace knowing that she'd need to be extra vigilant this morning.

"Shoot." She ordered, pointing to the left. Parker shot and a young saber tooth fell from the tree.

"How'd you know?"

She shrugged. "I sensed him."

They moved onward. Ten minutes later she stopped every fiber of her body alert. She swiveled around in a circle trying to pinpoint where the sound she was hearing came from. "Lizards," she whispered, "there."

Brenner, Atkins, and Avery shredded the area she indicated with bullets. Frilled lizards shrieked and dropped to the ground. The few remaining lizards raced away.

They made the meadow without further trouble. Once safely inside the perimeter the engineers stowed their gear inside the jumper and slumped down on the benches in relief. Their work was done. Dr. McKay had to figure out what was wrong with the cable.

"Your show, Doc." Vince Spellman said, waving at the exposed cable.

"Right," Rodney murmured, running knowledgeable eyes over the length of the cable as he walked the length. He pulled his pack off and started to set it on the ground only to stop and grimace at the mud.

"I will hold it." Reanna said, straightening from where she had been leaning on the front of the jumper.

"Um, thanks." Rodney handed it to her after opening it and taking out some equipment.

Reanna took it and slung it over her shoulder after making sure it was closed. She did not want to be responsible for ruining any of his equipment. She leaned against the DHD while Rodney slowly moved up the length of cable to the Gate studying the data on his equipment. Occasionally, he would pause and press some buttons and stare intently at the results before moving on.

Twice, he came back to her and exchanged equipment and made the slow trek between the DHD and the Gate. Finally, he nodded to himself and came and placed his equipment in the pack and pulled out a knife. At two points along the cable he sliced open the protective cover.

He finally came over and took his pack from her giving her a brilliant smile. "Simple for once."

She grinned back and followed him into the jumper.

"Well," he said putting his pack on the floor. "There are a couple of breaks in the electrical cables. A few feet of replacement cable grafted in and we're back in business."

The engineers looked relieved. All they had left to do was rebury the cable after the repairs were finished.

Rodney smiled as he moved to the co-pilots chair and dialed Atlantis. When Atlantis answered he had them get Radek. Quickly, he related his findings and needs to Radek and Radek left to gather the needed supplies and the two scientists that would accompany the cable and graft it in.

Within the hour the Gate activated and two nervous looking scientists stepped through with the length of cable coiled on a flatbed dolly.

"Excellent!" Rodney greeted them enthusiastically from the DHD. "With some luck we can be done and back in our beds by tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow!" The scientists exclaimed.

"Mmmm, yes, Merson, Prater. Repairs today; rebury the cable tomorrow."

"It's Mason and Slater."

"Really? Hmmm." Rodney moved toward the cable.

"We aren't needed to rebury the cable. So we can go back tonight." Slater stated.

"Ahhh, no. These folks have been here three days. We can stay overnight and help them tomorrow and we all can be back in Atlantis faster." Rodney said firmly. "Now, let me show you where the breaks are."

"I bet he changes his mind before the day is out and they go home tonight." Daniel muttered from the back of the jumper.

Arnie shook his head. "Not Dr. McKay. Once he says something in that tone of voice. It's like in stone."

"How do you know?" Manny asked skeptically.

"Because Jolene has told me about him." Arnie said. "And when he makes up his mind, it's made up."

"Ah."

Jolene was one of Dr. McKay's scientists. Arnie had been dating her for several months.

"Besides, he is honorable." Reanna added matter-of-factly. When no one disagreed she left the jumper and went to see if Rodney needed anything.

Rodney waved her off. "No, we're fine. Well, coffee would be nice, but…" He looked around. "No fire."

Reanna grinned. "I will get you fire and coffee."

She returned to the jumper. "We need fire wood. They work better with coffee." She said to Captain Parker. "Can I have a couple of marines to help me gather some wood from the edge of the meadow?"

Parker hesitated.

"I'll go with her, Sir if it's okay with you." Henderson volunteered.

"I'll go too." Sgt Avery stepped forward.

"I'll help gather wood." Vince said.

"Okay, but be careful. We're almost done here and I don't want casualties now." Parker gave his permission.

"We don't need much wood." Reanna assured him.

The four of them left the confines of the field and cautiously entered the jungle. "Let the two of us gather wood and you two focus on any noise whatsoever." Reanna said. "The only thing that's going to approach us is something that wants to eat us."

"No hesitation." Henderson assured her.

Reanna and Vince quickly gathered wood while Henderson and Avery kept guard. A velociraptor made an appearance at the opposite end of the meadow, but nothing came near them and soon they were back in the safety zone.

Reanna pulled out the fire-starter that Teyla had gifted to her and soon had a cheery fire started. It wasn't look before the smell of fresh brewed coffee had the three scientists drawn to the fire.

"Okay," Rodney sighed, finishing his cup. "Now I can concentrate."

The other two nodded and moved back to the cable more cheerfully than when they had arrived. Sure enough by the time dusk began to fall they had the cable repaired.

"Yes!" Rodney exclaimed when the DHD dialed the Gate and a wormhole established. "Atlantis, this is Dr. McKay dialing in from the DHD."

"That's great news, Rodney." Dr. Weir replied.

"We're camping one more night here; Elizabeth and helping rebury the cable tomorrow then we'll all be back."

"Alright. We'll see you tomorrow." Elizabeth said.

The Gate shut down. The scientist and engineers stowed the gear in the jumper and locked it down. The engineers hustled the two scientists into their midst as they exited the electromagnetic field. "Stay in the middle, follow orders immediately and don't panic no matter what." They told the two 'newbies'.

Rodney walked out front with Reanna followed by Parker and his men spread out around the civilians. They were nearly there when Reanna put a hand on Rodney's arm stopping him immediately.

Everyone was completely silent as she listened. "Three velociraptors - behind us. Run." She said and took off with Rodney.

"We're going to die." Someone cried out.

"Shut up and run." Someone else retorted.

Four marines dropped to the rear while two remained in front to the side and the two remaining paced the civilians one on each side. The rear guard began laying down fire as they skidded into the clearing.

Rodney quickly punched in the code and ushered everyone inside the barrier. He and Reanna entered together followed quickly by the remaining marines. As soon as the last marine was clear, Rodney punched in the code and the field reactivated just as the velociraptor entered the clearing and lunged at him.

Reacting instinctively, Reanna threw her knife at the dinosaur while tackling Rodney, taking him to the ground out of the dinosaur's immediate path. Rolling fluidly over and back on her feet with another knife in hand, she stood panting as the marines filled the predator and his companions with bullets.

The one went down while the others roared in pain. They attacked the barrier only to back away in pained surprise. With a roar of frustration they disappeared into the jungle. After making sure the one on the ground was dead, the marines turned to stare at Reanna. Her knife protruded from the center of its right eye. It would have been blind to her and Rodney's position, if the barrier had failed to repel it.

She sheathed her knife with a trembling hand and helped Rodney to his feet. "Are you okay?" She asked anxiously.

"F…f…fine," he stuttered, staring at the large predator. "You?"

"Fine," she responded with a tremor in her voice.

"It's dead?" Someone asked from the cave.

"That's, ah, some throw." Mortens said to Reanna.

"That's how you survive." Reanna responded in a toneless voice. She deactivated the pole nearest the dead dinosaur and reached through to pull her knife free. She swiped it cleaned on the broad leaves of a nearby bush before reactivating the pole and sheathing her knife.

"We'll start a fire and get supper going." Cory said quietly, hustling the engineers and scientists into the cave.

Rodney made it to the rock face where the water came down and sat down on a small boulder, staring into the distance.

Reanna silently joined him. "Rodney, are you truly okay?" She asked in a wavering voice laying a trembling hand on his shoulder.

"Ummm," he nodded absently. "This place is just one thrill after another, isn't it?" He sighed. "Sheppard is not going to be happy I came without him."

"No, neither are Ronon and Teyla." She added in a small, distant voice.

Rodney glanced up at her as her tone of voice registered. "Are you okay?"

Reanna was staring into the tiny water fall, pale as snow. "No," she said softly. "I can't stop the memories. It's like reliving what they did over and over." Her trembling had gotten worse. Her whole body was shaking.

"They dragged me out here, naked, by the rope around my neck." She said in a far away voice, pointing to a spot not too far from where he sat. "They sloshed water over me." She swallowed hard. "I can feel their rough hands running over me and pressing inside…" She shut her eyes and tears slid down her pale cheeks.

Rodney stared up at her aghast. She had never told him any of the details of her ordeal. "Re," he whispered, horrified.

"I can feel the pain and the fear." She dropped to her knees next to him, dropping her head into his lap. "I just want out of here." She sobbed brokenly. "I want to stop remembering…." she choked off her sentence, swallowing convulsively as her hands clenched into his pant leg.

Rodney stroked her hair and murmured what he hoped was encouraging and soothing things to her. Hearing a soft scrape, he looked up and saw Mary a short distance away, eyes full of sympathy and behind her he could see they had the attention of almost everyone.

"I can't go back in there." Reanna whispered raggedly. "I can't go through it again and again. The feel of them…"

"Okay. It's okay." Rodney murmured. "You don't have to go back in the cave. We'll think of something."

Mary turned toward the men clustered at the cave entrance. "Go inside." She snapped harshly.

Everyone faded out of sight, shook up at the sight of Reanna broken and sobbing.

Reanna kept sobbing as he rubbed her back and tried to get her to calm down and quit crying. Add Evan to the not happy list, he thought inanely.

"We can go to the waterfall. Spend the night in that cave." He suggested as the idea popped into his head. It was one of the safe spots she had shown them.

Reanna lifted her head. "You would do that?" She sniffed. "Leave the barrier?"

"Sure," Rodney replied, looking into her desperate eyes. "I'm safe with you, right?"

"I would die before I let harm come to you." She said solemnly.

"I, ah, don't think that'll be necessary." He replied shaken at her intensity.

She blinked at him, regarding him silently.

"I'll come with you two." Mary said quietly. "Captain is more likely to allow it that way."

Rodney looked at her over Reanna's head. "I wasn't going to ask his permission." He said. "She can't stay here."

Mary nodded. Her estimation of Dr. McKay rising mercurially at the stance he was taking. This was the loyalty and bravery that everyone heard about him having off world, but no one ever saw since his team went off world alone.

Mary went to explain things to Captain Parker and get their backpacks.

"No, Sgt. I can't allow the three of you to wander off on your own." Parker said firmly.

"Sir, Reanna can't…won't…stay here. Dr. McKay won't let her go off alone in her current state of mind."

"She managed last night."

"Barely." Rodney said from the entrance.

"Then she can…barely make it through one more." Parker said firmly.

"No." Reanna whispered, white and shaking behind Rodney, clutching his shirt in one hand.

"Look, Reanna I don't mean to be callous, but no matter what memories this place has for you it's still safer than being out there." Parker said earnestly.

"You're wrong." Reanna retorted.

Rodney took his backpack from Mary. "We're leaving."

"No, you aren't." Parker said, half lifting his P-90. Several marines rose to their feet.

"I won't miss." Reanna hissed, a knife appearing in her hand at the implied hint of being restrained.

"Re," Rodney turned slightly toward her. "Put it away. They aren't going to hurt you."

"Dr. McKay step away from her." Parker ordered. "I can't let you leave."

Rodney looked back at Parker, turning to protect Reanna with his body. "She's frightened, Parker. On edge. You have no idea what happened here." Rodney stepped backward forcing Reanna to back up. "Just stand down."

"I have my orders. We all stay together." Parker replied. "We will stop you from leaving."

"Not without…"

Rodney held up a hand silencing Reanna. "You might." Rodney agreed. "Of course, then you'll have to deal with Major Lorne and my team. Lorne might listen to your reasons for Reanna coming back severely injured and traumatized by your men." Rodney replied skeptically. "Ronon, though. I know he won't take kindly to me being roughed up."

"Don't threaten me, Doctor!" Parker growled.

"She can't stay here! "She's going to hurt someone if she does." Rodney yelled at him.

"Sir!" Mary broke in trying to defuse the situation.

"Stay out of this, Sgt." Parker snapped.

"Sir," Mary stepped close to him, a look of appeal on her face.

"What?" He snarled.

"Sir, she was a virgin and they beat and raped and sodomized her for two days; singularly and together." Mary whispered so low Parker alone heard her. "She didn't even know what sex was. She'd been alone since she was fourteen."

Parker switched his attention to her before she was half finished with her first sentence. He felt nauseous at the images her words provoked.

"That's what she's reliving. Please, let us get her out of here." Mary begged her team leader.

Parker swallowed convulsively. He had known that two men had raped her, but he hadn't realized the extent of what they had done, hadn't known the details. He glanced back at Reanna and Rodney. "You'll keep him safe?"

"Yes, Sir. I will. And so will she. She loves him second only to Major Lorne."

Parker ran a hand through his hair. "Okay. Get them out of here and heaven help you if anything happens to Dr. McKay."

"Thank you, Sir." Mary moved toward the cave entrance. "We can go." She said to Rodney and Reanna.

Like a released spring Reanna lunged for the control panel and punched in the code and was outside the barrier before Mary and Rodney could get to the barrier.

"Reanna!" Rodney called worriedly.

"I will not leave you, Rodney." She reassured him over her shoulder from the edge of the small clearing.

Rodney and Mary joined her and together they moved through the night along the cliff face toward the waterfall. Several times they heard noises in the jungle, but at a distance and Reanna didn't seem concerned so they continued to silently follow her.

They reached the waterfall safely and Rodney and Mary rolled out the sleeping bags near the back of the cave away from the water spray. While they were doing that Reanna built two fairly large fires - one at both sides of the waterfall, blocking the entrances.

"Re?" Rodney looked at her questioningly.

"They won't approach the fire and they'll keep us from getting chilled during the night." She said quietly. She built a third, smaller fire near the sleeping area then she went to the edge of the ledge and sat down, dangling her legs in the water.

Rodney joined her at the ledge, taking off his socks and boots and rolling up his pants before sticking his legs in the water. "Hey, it's warm." He said surprised.

"It always is. A little cooler in the winter, but not much." Reanna said with a shy smile. She splashed her feet a little. "This is where I hid from them." She glanced over at Rodney and then down at the water. "I was bleeding bad. They tracked me to the cave here. I heard them coming in time to hide under the ledge."

Rodney sat beside her silently for awhile. Just being there for her. "Have you told Major Lorne this?" He asked finally.

"Yes," Reanna said quietly. "I've told Evan everything - all the details." She shivered. "I'll tell you if you…"

"No." Rodney cut her off. "I don't need to know the details not unless you need to tell me."

Reanna shook her head and then leaned it on his shoulder. Awkwardly, Rodney put his arm around her. "You okay with being here?" He asked softly.

Reanna grinned. "This is where I outwitted them; where I began to be the hunter again. I'm fine here."

They sat that way for awhile, Reanna taking comfort from Rodney's solid presence.

"I hate to interrupt," Mary said a little later, "but did anyone bring any food?"

"Of course I have food." Rodney said and Reanna laughed lightly.

"Hey, hypoglycemic." Rodney retorted indignantly.

Reanna just snickered and stood up. "I know. I saw you in the cave that day when you did not eat enough."

Rodney stared at her blankly for a moment then flushed slightly. "When we first discovered your cave." He said. "Great." He had taken a face plant when his blood sugar took a dive.

"If you need, I can go get a small night grazer from the mesa." She pointed overhead.

"No. We have plenty." Rodney said and dug the rations from his backpack. He came up with two MREs, five power bars and four Hershey bars.

"I will take a couple of the power bars." Reanna said. "I'm not that hungry."

Rodney saw the haunted look still in her eyes and nodded. He handed her a couple of power bars and one of the Hershey bars.

"Thank you, Gift-giver." Reanna said sassily with a tiny grin feeling somewhat better already just being away from that place.

Rodney mock growled and checked on his MRE. He stirred it a little and placed it back by the fire.

He was just about to begin eating when the radios crackled.

"McKay! Where are you so I can kick your sorry butt?"

They all jumped startled. Rodney dropped his spoon and nearly dropped his MRE. He clicked his radio. "Ronon?"

"Yeah. Where are you so we can come knock some sense into your thick skull?"

"We?" Rodney squeaked, staring at Mary and Reanna.

"Yes, Rodney," Sheppard drawled. "The entire team is here to kick your butt."

"And that is suppose to make me tell you where I am?" Rodney huffed indignantly.

"Don't tell us and you'll get worse than a butt kicking." Ronon growled menacingly.

"We're behind the waterfall, but it isn't safe to be traveling in the dark." Rodney said quickly. "You three should stay in the jumper tonight and…"

"We're coming." Teyla cut in.

"Tell them I will come get them." Reanna said standing and checking her knives.

"Ah, Reanna said she's on the way. Wait for her."

"I think we can manage…" Sheppard began.

"Just wait for her." Rodney cut him off. "I'd like you all to survive long enough to kick my butt."

"We will wait." Teyla replied firmly.

"It may take longer than you think for us to get back. I will choose safety over speed." Reanna told Rodney as she edged carefully around the fire at the entrance.

Rodney nodded grimly.

Reanna made her way through the inky darkness to the meadow relying on her hearing and instincts to avoid the predators that would be taking advantage of the moonless night. She paused at the tree line until she could make out the three figures standing in the darkness by the jumper. Sheppard was talking to Parker on the radio.

"You did the right thing, Captain. If you had made them stay, someone would have been seriously hurt. She survived over ten years on this planet I trust her to keep McKay safe."

"Ronon," Reanna said softly gaining his attention before stepping toward the barrier.

"Re," Ronon replied tensely.

"We'll meet up with you tomorrow morning. Sheppard out." Sheppard said when Reanna entered the barrier. He nodded at her. "Re."

"John." She looked over at Ronon and Teyla. They were all furious. "I have kept him safe."

"He shouldn't have come." Ronon growled.

Reanna met his gaze. "He wouldn't let Radek. Too risky."

"But he would risk himself." Teyla replied.

"You know Rodney will risk himself before allowing another of his scientist to risk death. He knew I would protect him." Reanna saw that they weren't calming down. She sighed. "We should go. The later it gets the more dangerous it gets."

She led them out of the barrier and into the jungle. None of them made a sound once they left the barrier and she was struck by the difference between them and the group of engineers and scientists. These were battle hardened warriors. They knew the value of silence.

She heard a slight rustling and raised her hand. They all froze, looking around wordlessly. She pointed off to their right. A lone, young dinosaur moved past them like a moving shadow in the deep gloom. Its muzzle swinging back and forth as it searched for a scent or a sound.

It paused; attention focused in their direction then in the other direction the sound of leaves being ripped from a bush. With a soft growl, it moved quietly off. They remained still until they heard the cut off peal of terror then they moved on.

Several times during the trek back to the waterfall they froze, barely daring to breath, as one predator or another moved past them - silent shadows on the hunt for anything not deadlier than they. They saw the light of the fires behind the water flickering through the foliage before they saw the waterfall.

As they reached the entrance, Reanna called out. "It is us, Mary." She waited a moment and then edged past the fire. The first thing she saw was Rodney standing defiantly in the middle of the cave; arms crossed and chin lifted recalcitrantly.

"Before you say anything," Rodney began, but Ronon wasn't in the talking mood. He strode over to Rodney and socked him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"Ronon!" Teyla exclaimed, rushing forward to grab him.

Reanna reacted just as quickly leaping in front of Rodney in a defensive posture.

"We come back from a simple scouting mission to find you've returned to Jurassic!" Ronon roared angrily. "Do you have any idea the fear that we felt?"

Rodney picked himself up from the floor gingerly. He held a hand to his jaw. "Ow! You hit me!"

Ronon growled and started toward him.

Teyla stepped in front of him and pressed against his chest. "John!"

"What?" Sheppard growled. "I'm waiting for my turn to hit him."

"No one will hit Rodney." Reanna said very firmly.

Ronon swept back his dreadlocks with a frustrated snarl. "We," he waved a hand at the entire team, "nearly all died here. You were supposed to wait for us to come with you."

"You," Rodney retorted still rubbing his jaw, "were late."

"One day, Rodney." Sheppard drawled, aggravated.

"Yes, Sheppard. One day doesn't sound like a lot on Atlantis, but to the marines and engineers here." Rodney snapped, frustrated now himself at having to explain his actions. "One day is a long time. I was to say what? Great you've done your part I'll be there as soon as my bodyguards gets back."

"No, you could have said you'd be there as soon as your team got back." Sheppard replied shortly.

"Brenner had been hurt already and Dietz mauled. The others were on edge. I didn't want to delay repairs longer than necessary. What if someone else had been hurt or…or killed?"

"Rodney, we understand why you came." Teyla said gently, turning toward Rodney now that Ronon seemed to have calmed down slightly. "We were still worried and frightened for your safety."

"Hey, I brought the best possible replacement bodyguard." Rodney pointed at Reanna.

"Wouldn't let you come without her, would she?" Ronon asked with a flitting little grin.

"No." Rodney admitted.

"Good thing too." Mary said without thinking.

"Mary!" "Sgt!" Reanna and Rodney exclaimed as three pair of suspicious eyes focused on her.

"Why is that?" Teyla said in a deceptively calm voice.

"Ah, just this place…in general." Mary tried to backpedal out of the conversation.

Ronon and Sheppard turned their attention to Rodney, glaring at him until he finally mumbled, "velociraptors chased us."

Sheppard paled. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Rodney muttered. "Except my jaw."

"Sorry about that." Ronon growled an apology.

"Humphf," Rodney jerked his head slightly in acceptance. "We made it to the barriers in time and Reanna and the marines took down one of the beasts and chased off the others."

"So, why exactly are you three here?" Teyla asked.

"Oh, please, like you haven't talked to Parker already." Rodney scoffed.

"Parker said Reanna freaked; McKay took her side and it was let you leave or shoot you." Sheppard informed them dryly.

"Sums it up." Rodney replied, not meeting Sheppard's gaze.

Sheppard looked over at Sgt. Merrick. "Like Dr. McKay said - that's the gist of it, Sir."

Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon turned to Reanna. "I couldn't stay there." She said softly, moving toward the water.

"Apparently." Sheppard drawled looking around the cave they were in.

"Oh, for…" Rodney snapped. "You are all being dense! Those caves are where she was……hurt." His hands fluttered agitatedly.

Teyla paled and Ronon and Sheppard looked embarrassed.

"Of course." Teyla said. "How could we have forgotten?"

"Well," Mary shifted uneasily, taking in the unspoken language between the team members. "It's getting late and it's been a long day. I think I'll go to bed."

Sheppard gave her a short nod acknowledging her tacit withdrawal. He joined Reanna. "You going to be alright?"

"Yes, now that I'm not there."

"Okay. How about we get some sleep then?"

Reanna nodded and wordlessly moved to where the sleeping bags had been laid out and slid into hers, turning her back to everyone.

"I'll stand guard." Ronon said firmly.

John and Teyla unhappily slid into theirs knowing that nothing more could be done or said to make anything better at the moment.

"I am sorry I hit you so hard." Ronon said quietly as Rodney slid into his sleeping bag.

"Not sorry you hit me though." Rodney sniped.

"No, you deserved it."

"Huh?" Rodney twisted to look up at him.

"Yeah. Sheppard got all intense and Teyla cursed."

Rodney turned to face Ronon. "Teyla cursed?"

"Yeah; words I never heard from her."

"Sheppard lost his lazy, laid back…"

"Yeah." He murmured. "Told Dr. Weir she better pray we brought you back alive and uninjured."

"He said that? To Elizabeth?" Rodney was shocked.

"Yeah. Go to sleep."

The next morning Reanna was already awake when the rest of them awoke. She glanced over her shoulder at them and then returned her attention to the waterfall and the little that she could see through the veil of water.

They arose with confused looks. The smell of roasting meat permeated the cave.

"Reanna?" Sheppard asked with a hint of temper. "Where did you get this?"

"The mesa." She replied distractedly.

"Reanna," Sheppard began sharply.

"Just eat John." Reanna cut him off.

"You need to be more careful." Teyla backed John up.

"I was careful. It is dead; I am not." Reanna replied emotionlessly.

With a shared look of worry, the team sat down with Mary and ate while watching Reanna covertly. The fog was still thick in the trees when they finished.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Ronon asked impatiently.

Reanna shrugged, still staring into the waterfall. "Safest to wait for it burn off. It'll be drawing back from the rock face already. The choice belongs to you all."

"I say we go now." Rodney said quickly.

"We just have to rebury the cable, right?" Teyla asked.

"Yes. Everyone pitches in we should be done in three hours or so." Rodney replied.

"Then what's the hurry?" Sheppard looked across the fire at him.

Rodney leaned forward. "You didn't see her yesterday, John." He said intensely. "Tense and taking risks one moment, frightened and sobbing the next, threatening to knife Parker. And now – this!" Rodney waved at the silent girl. "The sooner we get her off this planet the better."

Sheppard gazed at Rodney trying to see if he was exaggerating or not then he transferred his gaze to Reanna who hadn't turned to face them yet this morning.

"I agree with Dr. McKay." Mary said softly. "The longer she's here the less stable she's becoming. Being in that cave was too much for her."

"Okay. Let's get packed and get going." Sheppard said with some misgiving.

Everyone moved quickly - rolling sleeping bags, putting out the fires, packing away the small amount of trash to take back to Atlantis.

"Re," Rodney approached her slowly.

A slight turn of her head was the only response he got.

"We're ready to go get the others." He told her a little nervous around the stranger she was morphing into.

A nod; then she moved silently out of the cave, past the falling water, waiting for them to join her before moving off in the direction of the caves. They had only been walking a few minutes when Reanna faded into the fog enshrouded foliage.

"Re!" Rodney hissed.

He shared worried looks with the others when she didn't answer.

Sheppard frowned. "Let's get to the caves." He eyed the ghostly jungle suspiciously. "Hopefully, she still remembers she's to guard the Gift-giver." He said the last loudly in hopes Reanna was still close enough to hear.

Rodney was too worried to even pretend offense at the term. "You can call me whatever you want if it'll get her through this safely."

When they reached the barrier, Rodney paused, searching the jungle for any sign of her. The shifting fog deceived the eyes. She could be just a few feet into the tree line and he wouldn't see her.

"Come on McKay." Ronon tugged at his arm. "Believe me, she's out there."

"You saw her?" He asked anxiously.

Ronon hung his head. "No."

"I won't go in until I see she's safe."

"McKay," Ronon growled.

"No! Reanna do you hear me? I'm not going inside the barrier until you show yourself!"

Without a sound, she appeared out of the fog. She met his gaze steadily. She pointed up into the trees and disappeared.

Ronon growled, "There you saw her," and dragged Rodney inside the barrier.

Parker and Sikes were talking very intently to Sheppard and Teyla when Ronon and Rodney appeared in the cave. Parker flicked a glance at Rodney and snapped his mouth shut.

"Oh, right," Rodney said sarcastically, "like you weren't talking about me."

Parker frowned.

"He was briefing me on the events up to now, Rodney." Sheppard replied patiently.

"Events?" Rodney stared at them. "Reanna was losing it in here surrounded by the memories of being tortured for two and a half days. Mary and I saved their lives when we talked them out of trying to restrain her."

"Sir, Dr. McKay is exaggerating the situation." Sikes sputtered.

"I do not think so." Teyla interjected. "If you had tried to tie her up in here, someone would have died."

"Well, it doesn't matter right now." Sheppard said firmly, cutting off Sikes retort. "Right now we need to get the poles packed and get to the meadow. And hope she shows up before we're finished."

"Like we'd leave her." Rodney snarled, crossing his arms and glaring at Sheppard.

Sheppard nodded grimly. "Of course, we wouldn't leave her, Rodney. I'm hoping she doesn't keep us on this world chasing her."

"She's outside the barrier right now." Ronon informed Sheppard. "She's in the trees."

Arnie, Vince, and Daniel went out to the pack up the poles under the watchful guard of Henderson and Atkins while the others packed away their belongings and put out the fire.

"Okay, don't be trigger happy this morning." Sheppard ordered as they prepared to leave. "The rustling noise may be a predator or it may be Reanna. Take the time to be sure."

Everyone nodded and eyed the dense jungle nervously. The chances of injury just went up with the mandatory delay on firing, but none of them wanted to be the one who shot Reanna.

Cautiously, they entered the trees. The civilians feeling somewhat more secure with the addition of Sheppard's team to guard them. Rodney walked with Ronon, eyes constantly surveying the landscape searching for any sign of Reanna shadowing them.

"Look up." Ronon finally whispered.

Rodney glanced up into the trees and swiveled around until he spotted her. She was moving gracefully from tree to tree; running sure-footedly down the huge branches and leaping the short distance between the trees.

He watched her racing through the trees until she disappeared from sight. He cursed - loudly, fluidly, and inventively. He cursed her behavior, dinosaurs, Jurassic; he cursed the men that hurt her and the idiot marines who pushed her when she was unstable.

His team grinned at each other while the engineers looked impressed and on edge at the same time, the scientists looked like they were ignoring him and the marines looked perturbed.

"Shut up, Doc." Sikes finally bellowed.

Rodney barely paused to draw a breath before continuing to rant about everything he hated at the moment in relation to Reanna's mental state and the fact that they were traipsing through a wild and dangerous jungle when he should be safe and warm in his lab.

"I said shut up!" Sikes moved toward Rodney angrily as the stress of the past few days boiled over.

Ronon moved lightning fast, knocking Sikes flat with one blow and pulling his gun.

"Hey, Big Guy! Easy!" Rodney yelped as the sound of Ronon's gun charging filled the air.

"Ronon! Put it down." Sheppard ordered at the same time.

Ronon shook his head. "He was attacking McKay."

"Yes, well," Rodney moved nervously. "I tend to annoy people.

Ronon bared his teeth. "People shouldn't be so sensitive." He said as if he wasn't always telling Rodney to shut up himself.

"Regardless, you can't shoot them all." Rodney huffed putting his hand on Ronon's arm.

"It's on stun."

"Even though he deserves it," Teyla glared at Sikes, "if you stun him, someone will have to carry him." Teyla said logically. "This is not the place to be slowed down."

Ronon glanced at her. "True." He holstered his gun, put his hand on Rodney's shoulder and pushed him ahead of him sending Sikes a look that promised retribution later.

"Are you nuts? Mess with one of them you mess with all of them." Mortens hissed at Sikes as he helped him up.

"He's an arrogant ass that can't shut up." Sikes muttered.

Sheppard swung around. "He's our arrogant ass, Lieutenant and we're fond of him. You'd do good to remember that."

Sikes glared sullenly. "Yes, Sir."

The rest of the group began moving toward the meadow, eager to get the cable reburied and get back to Atlantis. They were getting close when Reanna appeared before them. She looked at Sheppard, ignoring the twitchy marines who leveled weapons at her before grunting in irritation and lowering their weapons.

"The big meat eater is near the Gate. He is angry."

"Can we get inside the barrier before he reaches us?" Sheppard asked.

"No."

"What are we going to do?"

"We can't go back."

"We can't stay here."

"Quiet." Parker barked.

"We wait or we lure him away." Reanna said.

Sheppard glanced at his team.

"I'll go with her." Ronon offered.

"Go? No, no, no, no." Rodney snapped. "The two of you are not playing Chase with a T-Rex."

"Fine," Ronon shrugged. "You and one of them go." Ronon waved toward the civilians.

Rodney looked at the frightened engineers and scientists dismissively. "We waited before." He argued.

"But not with this many people." Teyla replied quietly.

"If the lizards catch our scent, we could be caught between Rex and the lizards." Sheppard said. "Do it."

"No, we aren't…."

"Rodney," Ronon said, his eyes flicking over to the civilians and back.

"Fine, go; play Catch-me-if-you-can. Don't get eaten." Rodney relented.

"Didn't plan on it." Ronon grinned.

"You will protect him." Reanna asked Sheppard and Teyla.

"You know we will."

"Over them?" Reanna indicated the others with her chin.

"Re…"

She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Yes." Teyla responded.

"Come." She said and led them forward.

As the clearing came into sight, gasps and sounds of fear and dismay could be heard. The marines silenced them.

"Know where we're headed?" Ronon asked Reanna.

"Yes. There is a small cave a short distance from here. The opening is too small for him and is deep enough to make us safe. Do I need to slow down for you?"

"No." Ronon responded slightly offended.

Reanna raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Then keep up."

She gave him a wild grin and took off. Ronon took off behind her. Once past the T-Rex they made enough noise to attract his attention.

When he spotted them, he roared intimidating and took off after them. The T-Rex was faster than he appeared to be and soon Reanna and Ronon found themselves running full out through the jungle trying to elude him.

Rodney looked at Sheppard and Teyla with wide, worried eyes.

"They'll be fine, Rodney. They're both fast and have excellent reflexes." Teyla said encouragingly.

Rodney nodded slightly.

"Let's get inside the barrier." Sheppard got everyone moving.

Everyone stowed their packs in the jumper and the engineers immediately began the job of lowering and reburying the cable. They carefully pulled the supports out from under the cable and lowered it gently back into the trench.

The marines kept a watch around the perimeter while the scientists stood nervously next to the jumper.

"We need to go after them." Rodney said to Sheppard.

"We don't know where they are, Rodney." Sheppard said sympathetically.

"Life Signs Detector." Rodney pointed out. "I know," he held up a hand cutting off Sheppard's remarks. "Won't differentiate, but if I recalibrate it to pick up on Ronon's sub-dermal sensor. Voila."

"If any two people can survive this place, it's the two of them." Teyla said. "We should give them time."

Rodney began pacing. Worry and frustration fairly emanating from him. "What if they didn't make it to the cave? What if one of them got hurt on the way? What if the T-Rex caved in the entrance trying to get to them?"

Sheppard and Teyla exchanged glances. The last scenario was actually possible. Sheppard looked around the clearing. The rest were safe as long as they stayed inside the electromagnetic barrier.

"If they aren't back within the hour, we'll go looking for them."

"An hour!" Rodney exclaimed.

"An hour, Rodney. Give them time to…"

"To die. To suffocate. To…"

"Fine." Sheppard cut him off. "You've got me worried now. Parker, we're going to track Reanna and Ronon."

"Are you sure that's wise, Colonel?" Parker asked warily.

Sheppard frowned. "Maybe not, but we back each other up regardless." They started toward the barrier then Sheppard stopped. "Atkins, give McKay your weapon."

"Sir?"

"You won't need it in here and believe me; McKay is quite proficient when he needs to be."

"Yes, Sir." Atkins said and reluctantly handed over his P-90.

McKay took it, checked the magazine, and held his hand out for a spare, putting it in his vest pocket before clipping the weapon to his vest. He then pulled out the detector, clipped it to his laptop and began recalibrating it.

"Not only do I have Ronon's sensor, but also the other life signs." He turned slowly then grinned. "Bingo. That way." He pointed off at an angle.

"Let's go then." Sheppard drawled, sending a look at the others that said, 'That's our Geek.'

They followed Rodney's silent directions through the jungle, nerves stretched tight.

"Lots of life signs over there." Rodney whispered, pointing to the left.

Sheppard and Teyla nodded and they veered right slightly.

"Wait," Rodney hissed, stopping them in their tracks.

Ahead of them some distance the heavy tread of one of the larger predators could be heard.

"Okay."

They moved on. Soon they heard the angry roaring and stamping of the T-Rex.

Rodney stared into the distance and then down at the detector. "That's them." He murmured.

Quietly, the team crept forward. Moments later, the T-Rex came into view. It was banging its head against a small opening in the ground then it would whirl around and attack the surrounding foliage in frustration. A particularly violent thrust against a young tree sent it crashing into the small rise that the cave was in causing the opening to crumble slightly.

"We've got to do something!" Rodney hissed.

Sheppard nodded in agreement. "Okay you and Teyla stay here. I'll lure Rex there off a short distance and then lob a few grenades his way. You two get Reanna and Ronon out of there."

Sheppard was up and away before the other two could argue. He circled around until he was as far away as possible from the T-Rex and hopefully far enough away from Rodney and Teyla that the dinosaur wouldn't see them.

"Hey! Stupid!" He yelled stepping into sight.

The T-Rex swung its huge head toward him and with a roar launched itself in his direction.

Sheppard cursed as the huge predator raced toward him. He had forgotten just how quick they were. He took off running, dodging obstacles and leaping over logs until, he hoped, he had enough distance between him and his friends because the T-Rex was gaining on him. He pulled the pin of a grenade and lobbed it over his shoulder at the huge beast.

He kept running. The grenade went off knocking him off his feet. He heard a reverberating roar and quickly rolled to his feet.

The dinosaur was shaking its head dazedly and bleeding on one side, but it was still on its feet and when it sighted him it let loose another roar that drowned out any other noise in the jungle. Staggering a little it headed in his direction.

Sheppard muttered, "Not today, Bucko," and lobbed a second grenade at the T-Rex. Facing the predator, his aim was better and the grenade landed right in front of the T-Rex. Sheppard ducked behind a tree as the grenade exploded.

Cautiously, he peeked around. With a sigh of relief, he came out from behind the tree. The dinosaur was on the ground; a big hole gaping in its chest. It growled feebly at him before going still.

Slowly, Sheppard made his way back to his team. He arrived in time to see Reanna and Ronon emerge dirty and shaken from the small hole in the ground.

"That's not a cave!" Ronon growled at Reanna, shaking the dirt from his hair.

"Saved you." Reanna retorted, shaking the dirt from her own hair.

Ronon growled and stalked off. Shaking their heads, the rest of the team started after him.

"Reanna, come on." Rodney turned back only to find Reanna had disappeared again.

"Evan will not be happy if you do not return with us." Teyla called out. "He will come looking for you."

_Evan._ His face appeared in Reanna's mind. Gentle, patient, laughing, loving. He pushed away the wildness this place evoked in her. She remembered strawberries and sugar and movies. She remembered him explaining things to her gently so she wouldn't panic. She remembered the first night they made love.

She stepped out of the concealing foliage toward her friends. She moved forward until she was walking with Rodney only then did Sheppard and Teyla start walking again.

When they arrived back at the clearing they saw that the entire cable had been lowered into the trench and that half of it was buried. The engineers were beginning to flag; they were after all structural engineers' more than physical engineers.

"Where's Mason and Slater?" Rodney asked.

"In the jumper." Jing replied, irritated.

"I told them to help." Rodney said angrily. He stormed over to the jumper. "Mason, Slater get out here now and take a turn at shoveling dirt!" He snapped.

"We're scientists not physical laborers." Slater retorted.

Rodney stepped up onto the ramp. "Do you really want to get on my bad side? I do assign projects after all - filter scrubbing, desalination tanks, waste system monitoring."

"You wouldn't dare!" Mason exclaimed indignantly.

Rodney cocked an eyebrow. "Continue to sit there then."

He turned and walked back over to the engineers. "Arnie, give me your shovel. Take a break."

Arnie stared at Rodney in shock. "You are going to shovel dirt?"

"Yes, I'm going to shovel dirt." Rodney snapped. "You are tired and I want to get back to Atlantis."

He held his hand out and Arnie gave him his shovel and moved over to the jumper to get a power bar and some water from his pack.

Within moments the rest of Rodney's team had replaced Vince, Daniel, and Manny. It wasn't long before Mason and Slater exited the jumper and resentfully replaced Cory and Jing. They had progressed another quarter of the way when Cpl Brenner and Atkins replaced Rodney and Teyla. Avery came over and took Sheppard's place and within the next two hours the cable was buried.

The marines went on high alert as the engineers turned off the electromagnetic field and pulled up the poles. They relaxed slightly when the engineers and scientists entered the jumper. Rodney dialed Atlantis from the DHD just to make sure the connection worked.

"Atlantis, this is Dr. McKay."

"Go ahead Dr. McKay."

"Repairs are complete. We're coming through." He entered his IDC.

"You are clear to enter the Gate."

Everyone kept their attention on their surroundings as they entered the jumper. Reanna, to Rodney's relief, was sitting in the forward compartment. Rodney patted her shoulder as he passed her to sit in the co-pilot seat. Teyla took the seat across from her and Ronon stood in the middle bracing himself against one wall.

Sheppard made his way to the pilot's seat and sent the jumper through the Gate. He let out a sigh of relief when the Atlantis gate room appeared in front of him. "And that concludes your exciting adventure vacation, ladies and gentlemen."

The jumper arose and settled in its slip in the jumper bay. As soon as the back door lowered the engineers and scientists were out of the jumper talking about showers and meals and sleeping in beds. The marines filed out a little slower.

"Get your weapons checked in and take the rest of today and tomorrow off." Sheppard ordered them.

"Yes, Sir." Captain Parker grinned. "You heard him. Let's go."

The marines left the bay with light steps; the stress of the past few days already melting away at the thought of an unscheduled and unexpected day off.

Reanna left the jumper with Sheppard's team. As they crossed the bay they saw Evan in the corridor. Mary was talking to him with a seriously worried expression. Evan turned and glanced at the bay his face reflecting his worry.

"Busted," Ronon murmured to Reanna as they passed her. She turned back into the bay, leaning against one of the puddle jumpers knowing that there was no evading him.

When the team reached Evan and Mary, Evan stopped them. Reanna could hear their voices drifting back into the bay.

"….bad memories…"

"…crying…"

"….bit by frilled lizard…"

"What?!"

"..calf…not too bad…"

"Threaten to shoot her?"

"….Parker….restrain her…"

"…threatened to knife him."

"…kept going off alone?"

"…thought we lost her…"

"…strange….quit talking..."

"Reanna?" Evan entered the bay warily. "What's this about threatening marines, running off alone and being bait for a T-Rex?

Reanna turned her head toward him, but didn't say anything.

Evan saw the shell shocked look in her eyes and sighed and shook his head. "Ah, Honey. Let's start over. I've missed you these past few days." Evan said softly when he reached her.

He stood beside her not touching her waiting for her to react. With a small, desperate sound, Reanna embraced him, clinging to him. Evan wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"It's okay." He murmured. "It's okay. It's over. Everyone is safe. You're safe."

Reanna shuddered. "Being there…in the cave where they…." She fell silent and burrowed closer to him.

He turned so his back was against the jumper and pulled her as close as he could. Reanna could feel his steady heartbeat against her cheek. Steady, gentle, loving Evan who would never, never hurt her. She let his love and strength soak into her dissolving the fear and painful memories of the past few days.

"It was like watching one of your movies in my head." She whispered. "I couldn't turn it off though. I could feel them; hear them. Rodney understood, but Parker and Sikes they didn't. They wanted to make us stay."

"I hear McKay stood up to the marines for you." Evan was actually impressed with the astrophysicist.

Reanna nodded. "He stood between me and them told them we weren't staying and if they tried to stop us they'd have to deal with you and Ronon."

"He's right." Evan rubbed her back possessively. "I wouldn't have been happy to find out they forcibly restrained you especially in that cave."

"I think I would have tried to kill them if they had tried." Reanna admitted fearfully.

"Then I'm glad they didn't try." Evan ran his hands up to her face and gently kissed her. "Come on, let's get you checked out, cleaned up and then get something to eat."

"I don't want to be around people right now." She murmured.

Okay, we'll start out with getting that leg checked out and the shower and then go from there." Evan smiled down at her.

She smiled shakily and nodded. Evan looped an arm over her shoulders as they walked out of the bay. He kept a light, nonsensical conversation going as they made their way to the infirmary. In his mind though he was going over everything that Mary and McKay had told him.

They had told him about the storm and how they had to coerce her into the cave and badger her into changing clothes. How she had finally given in to sleep only after Rodney and Mary had put her between them and even then she had twitched all night long.

They told him of her encounter with the lizards and her injured leg. Of how she became more and more like she had been when she first arrived on Atlantis – twitchy, uncommunicative, hyper-alert. Rodney told how she had disappeared on her own for hours to come back with berries in the bag from her cave – a long and dangerous trek.

Okay one minute, wild and antagonistic the next. And the velociraptors that had chased them and the way she attacked one to save McKay. True they had been behind the barrier – barely – but it still gave Evan chills to think about the teeth of the ferocious predator tearing into her flesh.

Then she had lost it – collapsing and sobbing on Rodney. She had actually told him bits of what had happened to her there. Then she refused to spend another night in the cave. Parker had foolishly thought to stop them despite Rodney and Reanna telling him she couldn't deal with it anymore. Reanna had threatened Parker with a knife and Parker had tried to get Rodney out of the line of fire, but (Mary said) Rodney stepped squarely between Re and Parker and had tried to back her out of the area. What did Parker think he would have done if Rodney had moved? Evan felt anger surge through him. If he had shot her, Evan thought he might have tried to kill the man.

Rodney had threatened retribution from Ronon and Evan if Parker tried to stop them. Things could have gotten very ugly if Mary hadn't talked Parker into seeing sense.

The fact that she slipped out while they were asleep and went hunting bothered him, but the way she apparently reverted - not talking, the detached behavior, staying at a distance from everyone even Rodney that concerned him greatly.

Apparently, she would still respond to Rodney, but just. Another few days on Jurassic and they might have lost all the progress they'd made with her. As it was it seemed only her connection to him had gotten through to her at the end.

Evan touched his earpiece. "Dr. Beckett."

"Beckett here."

"I'm bringing Re to the infirmary. Can we get an exam table away from everyone?"

"I don't see that that'll be a problem, Major."

"Thanks, doc."

They entered through one of the far doors and Evan left Reanna on one of the gurneys and went to find Dr. Beckett, Lissa, or Pamela. As he walked through the infirmary he could hear parts of different conversations going on behind the partitions. Most were normal conversations between the injured person and the person who brought them in or a visitor, but one conversation stopped him in his tracks.

"You must have a death wish."

"I can't stand him. Always walking around here like he's some big shot; acting as if he knows more than anyone else and that mouth of his - always going!"

"Yeah, well, whether you like it or not he is high up in the chain of command and he does know more than just about anyone when it comes to science and this city's systems."

"You don't see Dr. Weir or Colonel Sheppard acting like that."

Evan could hear the anger and resentment in the man's voice and from the comments he was definitely talking about McKay. Evan crossed his arms and leaned against the opposite gurney opening listening to the conversation behind the curtain.

"It doesn't matter! No matter how you feel about him personally don't forget that he is protected by Dr. Weir and his entire team and the Science Department is bafflingly loyal to him. I don't envy you your next few training sessions because you can be sure that they'll be with Ronon or Teyla and I have no doubt you're going to be in the infirmary after each of them."

Evan heard a groan. "What do they see in him?"

"I don't know, but you screwed up when you lost it in front of them. They'll be watching you like a hawk now. Just be glad that Major Lorne doesn't know about the run-ins you had with Reanna or you'd be toast. No one would survive Sheppard, Ronon and Major Lorne having it out for them."

"That one thinks she's superior too." He sneered. "I can survive where no one else can. Listen to me or be eaten.' No wonder she gets along with McKay."

"I think you're wrong about her. Think about how long she lived on that world. She apparently knows what she's doing there."

Evan heard a snort. "You just want in her pants."

"Right." The man drawled. "She may be hot, but I wouldn't trust her not to freak and kill me in the middle of the night. She starts reliving that nightmare in her sleep and you'd be dead before you knew it. Did you see how wild she got after just a few hours in those caves?"

"I saw it. We should have knocked her out and tied her up for everyone's safety."

Evan stiffened angrily. Knock her out? Tie her up?

"Shut up, Sikes! You want it to get back to Major Lorne that you were looking for an excuse to rough up his girl? You'd have had to beat her half senseless to get her tied up."

"And would have enjoyed doing it." Sikes sneered.

Enough! Evan stepped forward and yanked open the curtain. Sikes and Mortens jumped and stared at him.

"Major Lorne," Mortens stuttered guiltily.

"I do believe your tour of duty here is up, Lieutenant." He snarled at Sikes.

"You can't make that decision, Sir." Sikes retorted disdainfully.

"Don't be so sure about that. And I'll be sure and let McKay, Sheppard, and Ronon know not only how you feel about McKay, but that you are looking for any excuse to rough up Reanna. How comfortable do you think the rest of your stay will be?"

Sikes glared at him venomously. "Are you threatening me, Sir?"

"No, just informing you of your choices. This is the threat:" Evan stepped forward and his voice was cold and deadly. "I find out that you've caused Reanna harm and they'll have to cart you off of Atlantis. I'll expect to hear of your request for transfer by the end of tomorrow, Sikes."

Evan eyed Mortens as if deciding his fate as well and then turned walked away from the two men and found Lissa.

"Lissa, I've got Reanna at the end there away from the rest. She apparently got quite edgy on Jurassic."

Lissa frowned and began walking down the infirmary with him. "I've been hearing snippets of stories all afternoon from the rest of the group. It's probably a good thing not to have her crowded right now."

"She's looking pretty shell-shocked." Evan informed her. "She hasn't started talking about it yet in any detail, but from what Mary, Rodney and the others told me they were lucky to get her back to the jumper."

Lissa sighed. "Well, hopefully now that she's back on Atlantis she'll stabilize again."

They reached the gurney where Reanna was waiting, drumming her heels on the metal frame. She looked up from studying the floor as they approached. Lissa paused momentarily at the wild, dangerous look in her friend's eyes then Reanna blinked and the look was gone.

"Lissa." Reanna said softly.

"Re, I've been waiting for you to show up."

Reanna gave her a wry grin. "Rodney ratted me out."

"He's not the only one. I need to get a good look at that leg while I'm doing the post op check." She turned toward Evan. "If you could wait over there, Evan this won't take long."

Evan reluctantly hoisted himself on the adjacent gurney while Lissa whipped the curtain shut. He could hear the low murmur of the two women through the thin fabric, but he couldn't make out what was being said.

It wasn't long before Lissa opened the curtain. "The wound looks clean. I'll turn these in for analysis," she indicated two vials of blood, "and be right back."

Evan moved over to the gurney where Reanna was laying on her stomach. Lissa had removed the old bandage and he saw for the first time the ragged gouges on her calf. His hands shook slightly as he reached out to caress her arm. If that lizard had gotten a more solid bite, she would have went down and been swarmed before she could have regained her feet.

"I'm okay, Evan." She said quietly.

"You were lucky." He murmured.

She was silent a moment. "Yes."

"You shouldn't go back there, Re." Evan said seriously.

She remained silent, not arguing with him, but Evan knew that if he went to Jurassic she would go as well. He also knew that if Rodney went without his team she'd go. He sighed. "Next step is the ruins, right?"

"Yes. No bad memories there."

"Still." Evan said worriedly.

Reanna turned slightly to look at him easier. "I'm okay, Evan."

"I hope so."

Lissa showed up with the bandages before Reanna could say anything else. Quickly, she cleaned the wound. She handed Evan bandages and cream. "I'm not going to bandage it yet since she still needs to shower. Change it morning and night and have her back in here in two days to have it rechecked. If it gets hot, red, or swollen get her here immediately. We have no idea what kind of germs or viruses those things might carry."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Reanna huffed and gingerly hopped off the gurney. Together she and Evan left the infirmary and made their way to their quarters.

"Parker says you endangered Dr. McKay by taking him out of the barrier after dark."

"I would never endanger Rodney."

"I'm sure McKay was just as safe with you as he was with the marines, perhaps safer, but Parker's report is still going to note his 'reckless behavior'."

"Will that be bad for Rodney?" Reanna asked concerned that her actions may harm Rodney.

Evan chuckled. "I doubt it. That's small potatoes next to what Colonel Sheppard's team gets into on a regular basis."

Reanna smiled slightly. "Parker is a good man, yes?"

"Yeah, a little too by the book sometimes, but yeah he's a good man."

"Lt. Sikes - I do not care for him."

"Don't worry about Sikes. He shouldn't be here much longer." Evan practically growled.

Reanna stopped just outside their door. "Why?"

"I overheard him and Mortens in the infirmary talking about you and McKay. Sikes sounded like he was just waiting for the chance to hurt you two so I gave him a choice. I believe he'll be transferring back to Earth within the next few days."

"Good. He made me……uneasy."

She entered the room and made straight for the shower, dropping her dirty clothes on the bathroom floor. Stepping into the shower and turning on the hot water, she sighed blissfully. Hearing something outside the shower door she glanced sideways and saw Evan standing there.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No."

Evan eased into the shower unsure of her state of mind. Reanna put his doubts to rest as she pressed against him, tugging his head down for a long, lingering kiss. They finished the shower quickly and tumbled onto the bed.

"Feel better now?" Evan murmured stroking Reanna's back much later as she sprawled bonelessly across him.

"Ummm." Reanna snuggled closer to him on the bed. "Much." She pressed a kiss to his chest.

"Hungry yet?"

"Don't wanna move." She sighed and relaxed against him.

Evan turned on his side and cuddled her close, pulling the sheets up over her sleeping form, he whispered, "Lights off."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: This isn't my best chapter. I've been very sick, but wanted to get this chapter finished and uploaded so please be kind.

"Okay," Elizabeth looked around the conference room. "We've got the DHD working and it looks as though we're ready to see a structural engineering team to the ruins to see if they're stable enough for our science team to study."

"Dietz is still recovering from his injuries." Rodney stated. "I suggest we put Arnie Kelso in charge of the engineering teams."

"Arnie Kelso?" Elizabeth looked down at her list. "Isn't Lonnie Newton next in charge after Dietz?"

Rodney nodded. "Yes, he is, but Kelso has proven that he can keep his head on Jurassic. Newton has never been off of Atlantis and has never expressed interest in doing so. He's a little….skittish." Rodney managed to inject just a hint of disdain into his voice.

John and Teyla grinned at each other remembering the first few times McKay had went off world with them. He had jumped, flinched, and ducked at everything little thing.

"Do you really want Jurassic to be his first experience?" John added nonchalantly, backing up Rodney's choice.

He was in on Rodney's game plan. They had in fact spent a couple of hours working out different arguments to any obstacle Elizabeth could put up. It was true Newton wanted to stay safely on Atlantis, but that could be partly to the somewhat exaggerated details of the danger he'd be facing on Jurassic that John, Rodney, and Ronon had given him when they asked him if he was going to spearhead the engineering project. Newton despised McKay and would have vetoed his presence so it was essential to the plan that Kelso be in charge instead of Newton.

Elizabeth eyed the two men. "I see your point. Kelso it is then." Elizabeth clicked her earpiece. "Arnie Kelso please report to the conference room."

"While we wait, what about the military rotation?" Elizabeth asked John.

"I was hoping to send a team with experience on Jurassic at first along with a second team to break them in, but Parker's the only team that qualifies except ours and I'm not sure Parker's the right one to send since they're still integrating Lt. Nelson." Sheppard frowned thoughtfully.

"We could pull Marketts team from Belaran. They have experience guarding civilians if not Jurassic. I'm sure they'd like a break." Elizabeth suggested.

"I don't think they'll think of Jurassic as a break. Still we should pull them from Belaran. Perhaps send Parker's team there for a couple weeks - easy duty, a chance to get familiar with each other."

Elizabeth nodded and made a notation on her tablet.

"It's either us or Captain Allen's team. Allen just came off light duty and is itching to get off world and the rest of his team has been to Jurassic." Sheppard finally stated.

"Why not both of us?" Ronon rumbled right on cue. "We go as the team with experience and take Allen's team to break in."

"That sounds like the way to go." Rodney piped up as the conference room doors swung open and admitted Kelso.

Kelson glanced around at the assembled personnel and swallowed nervously. "You requested to see me, Ma'am?"

Elizabeth smiled reassuringly. "Yes, Arnie. Come in; sit down."

Arnie cautiously sat down. He didn't think he had done anything on Jurassic to get himself in trouble, but perhaps he had offended Sheppard's team in some obscure way. Why else would he be called in to face the top brass?

"How would you feel about leading the structural engineering team on Jurassic?" Elizabeth asked.

"Leading?" Arnie swallowed. "On Jurassic?" He nearly squeaked.

"Yes." Elizabeth leaned back in her chair and waited for his response.

"Um, Ma'am Lonnie Newton is next in line in the Engineering Department." He looked around a little confused. "Shouldn't he be the one in charge of the project?"

"Mr. Newton has apparently expressed a desire to stay on Atlantis and you have received votes of confidence from Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay." Elizabeth informed him.

"Really?" Arnie looked pleased and ill at the same time.

"Kelso," Rodney leaned forward. "We're talking Ancient ruins not caves. No traipsing back and forth day and night through the jungle. A more humid Belaran." He keyed up the drawing of the ruins making sure to show the side with the most intact wall. "A fortified wall around the ruins and electromagnetic poles around the areas being surveyed. And Reanna says the only dinosaurs she saw on this side of the mountains were a few frilled lizards."

"Ah, well, that does make a difference." Arnie looked a little less terrified as he took in the huge structures and the surrounding wall. "Do I get a say in my team?"

"Of course. We'll need two full teams. They'll be there approximately four weeks."

"I accept then."

"Good!" Dr. Weir beamed at him. "You have three days to get your personnel together, packed and in the jumper bay. I'd like to see a personnel and a supply list within the next day and a half." She gave him a nod.

Arnie nodded and stood up. He quickly left the conference room his mind whirling with choices and possibilities.

"Don't think you're fooling anyone, Rodney." Elizabeth smiled tolerantly at him as she referred back to the conversation Kelso's arrival had interrupted. "You just want to get to the ruins four weeks earlier than everyone else."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Elizabeth." Rodney replied indignantly. "I'm part of the team. I've put in my time on the firing range and I think I've proven myself over the years and on Jurassic. If the team goes, I should go."

"If I agree to John's team going, it will be to guard the engineers. I'll expect the entire team to guard the engineers not disappear for hours only to be found studying some obscure tech in a yet to be cleared building." She leveled a stern gaze at him.

Rodney's hands twitched nervously. "I can, ah, guard the engineers as they study the, ah, structural integrity of the buildings. I don't have a problem with that at all." He looked at Elizabeth earnestly.

Elizabeth grinned at him. "I'm sure you can….and will. Of course, if you happen to accidentally notice something while guarding them…."

"Well, you know, if its blatantly in plain sight…." Rodney grinned back at her mischievously.

"We'll guard in pairs." John said dryly. "We'll go with Allen's team; stay a week or two then trade off with Thompson's team. Parker can trade off with Allen a week later followed by Marketts, Buivere, Jenkins, and Lorne."

#

Three days later the jumper bay was full of barely awake engineers yawning and staggering under their packs. The marines were loading one puddle jumper with gear, equipment and supplies. Half of the engineers would be in a second jumper with Allen's team and the other half in a third jumper with Sheppard's team. After unloading and securing the perimeter two of the jumpers would return to Atlantis.

Reanna was off to one side talking to Ronon and Teyla. She was desperately trying to remember every detail she could to increase the safety margin.

"I…I will come with you." She finally said frantically.

"No, Reanna," Teyla replied gently. "I do not believe that would be wise at the moment."

"But, Rodney…"

"We'll protect him." Ronon said firmly.

Reanna looked over to where Rodney was standing with John supervising the loading and briefing the engineers that had never been to Jurassic. "He called me his daughter." She whispered. "I do not wish to lose two fathers."

Teyla and Ronon traded looks. Daughter? What had happened to niece?

"We love him too." Ronon said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Trust us."

Reanna took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay everyone it's time to go." Sheppard called out. The engineers and marines trouped aboard the jumpers.

Ronon and Teyla followed Sheppard into the jumper. Rodney looked over at Reanna. She was hugging herself trying to be stoic and not embarrass him in front of the others. With a silent sigh, he held out his arms. Reanna rushed into his embrace, hugging him hard. "Please be careful."

"I will. I'll even listen to Sheppard and Ronon." Rodney murmured softly placing a kiss on her forehead. "Now go on people are staring."

Reanna hugged him hard one more time and ran from the bay. She hurried down the stairs to the control room coming to a stop against the railing just as the first jumper lowered down from the bay and shot forward into the Star Gate. The other two quickly followed and then the Gate shut down. Reanna remained at the railing, gripping it tightly, thinking of her friends, her family, now on Jurassic without her to protect them.

#

The jumpers cleared the Gate and veered northwest toward the mountain range. Several colorful birds scattered before them their raucous calls shattering the silent morning.

Below them, startled grazers took flight racing across the meadow and disappearing in the trees.

"Atlantis, we are through the Gate and headed for the ruins. Nothing more threatening than a few large birds." Sheppard reported. "We'll dial in before nightfall to give a preliminary report."

"Copy, Colonel Sheppard. Atlantis out."

#

"Re, they'll be okay." Evan's voice was soft and sympathetic behind her. "Come on," he placed his hands on her arms, "let's take a walk."

Reanna hung her head with a sigh and released the railing allowing Evan to turn her toward the back stairs. Dejectedly, she took the stairs down to the corridor and slowly trudged down the corridor with Evan. Finally, she sighed and straightened up. "I wish we could just leave that world alone. Stay away from it."

"Reanna, they are in the jumpers; flying high above all the dangers of Jurassic. They'll land as close to the ruins as possible."

"There are still dangers once they land; different kind of predators."

"Which you've told them about."

"What if the buildings collapse?"

"That's what the engineers are there to determine. If they don't think the buildings are stable, the scientists don't go in."

"I know I'm being silly." She said softly, looking up at him.

"No, not silly." He sighed. "That world signifies your every worst nightmare, your every fear, but McKay is going to be in those ruins a lot and you can't stop that and you can't let yourself become overtaken with fear the entire time. It's not good for you or for anyone else. When you show so much terror, you increase other peoples' fears since they know that you know what to expect."

"So I must be brave for them." Reanna sighed.

Evan pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "You don't have to act brave around me." He murmured.

#

Rodney fidgeted with barely contained excitement in the co-pilot seat as they quickly passed over the meadow and the forest that hid Reanna's small cave then they were flying over the edge of the cliff and the plain stretched out below them. It had taken him awhile and some very intense thought to finally figure out the one argument most likely to get him to the ruins with the engineers. Radek had been fool enough to bet him that he couldn't convince Elizabeth to send him with the advance team. Ha! He had won that one. He grinned smugly as he studied the detailed drawing of the ruins. He was even willing to stand guard duty in order to be here four weeks before the others.

Looking out the side Rodney could see the river and a small lake shimmering in the distance. Pterodactyls glided on the currents while brachiosaurus' lumbered sedately across the flat ground. Smaller animals could be seen moving under and around the gentle giants.

"Do you see them? Pterodactyls!"

"Amazing!"

"Are those brachiosaurus'?"

"I think so."

Rodney and Sheppard grinned at each other as the other two jumpers talked back and forth in stunned surprise. The creatures were breath-taking especially from the safety of the puddle jumpers. Several of the engineers and marines in their jumper tried to get a view out of the window. Ronon and Teyla moved to the back to give them room up front since they had seen the creatures already.

Ahead Rodney could see the mountains looming larger and larger the closer they got. As they skimmed the mountains he saw huge slow moving shapes on the high snow covered slopes.

"Sheppard," he said in an excited voice, "look." He pointed down at the shapes.

John looked over at him. "Mastodons?"

"Or Mammoths."

"Want to get closer?" John's eyes glowed with excitement.

Rodney just gave him a look.

John grinned and guided the jumper lower until the shapes took definition. Everyone in the back of the jumper jostled to get a view of the great beasts before they were past them.

"Jumper 2 and 3 we're slowing down for a little sightseeing." John said as he slowed the jumper so they could get a good look. Smaller shapes moved stealthily behind the mammoths.

"Wolves?"

"Probably."

The jumpers cleared the mountain range and soared over a forest that blanketed the lower sides of the mountains and spilled down into the flat lands before giving way to grasslands.

Minutes later all discussion on the differences between the jungle by the Gate and forest on this side of the mountains ended as the ruins came into view. Huge herds of some deer-type animal raced across the mesa startled by the jumpers.

"Fresh meat." Ronon rumbled happily.

"No MREs" Teyla added with a grin.

Everyone fell silent as they took in the massive size of the buildings and the wall that surrounded them. Rodney was, for once, too overwhelmed to speak. He just turned a glowing countenance toward Sheppard and grinned, a face-splitting grin.

"You're like a kid at Christmas." John teased, grinning back at him.

"This is going to be so much better than any Christmas I have ever had." Rodney said joyfully. He turned back toward the ruins taking in the arched bridges that spanned the river and connected to buildings on the other side. "Radek is going to be green with envy when I send him a video feed." Rodney gloated as he operated the video camera.

Ronon chuckled at his exuberance. It was very rare indeed that the cynical façade slipped in public and rarer still that he showed such boyish glee.

"Let's take a quick air survey before landing." John said to the other two jumpers. "See what we can of the defensive wall then we'll know where the most obvious weak points are."

"Yes, Sir."

Slowly, the three jumpers circled the ruins. The marines studying the wall from a defensive standpoint; the engineers that could fit in the front section taking a quick once over of the structures; Rodney stared enraptured at the structures imagining all the equipment, experiments, and knowledge stored inside the rough buildings.

"It'll take an entire day just to survey and secure the perimeter." Captain Allen said.

"I'm not sure we can even secure the entire area." Kelso replied. "Some of that wall is nothing but rubble."

"Yes, yes, yes all good observations." Rodney snapped impatiently. "But better, more accurate observations could be had from the ground." His hands flew over his keypad as he uploaded the aerial view and queued it to send to Radek's computer when the Gate activated.

Sheppard chuckled. "You heard the man. Where do we set down, McKay?"

Rodney pulled his gaze from the spire with obvious reluctance. "As much as I hate to say it, one of the smaller buildings are probably the best bet for stability, but I'm not an engineer. Kelso is and he's in charge of this phase so, Kelso where do we set up camp?"

"Oh, ah," Kelso spluttered momentarily caught by surprise at Dr. McKay deferring to him. He studied the massive outpost in front of him. "I believe you are correct, Dr. McKay. The northeast building looks to be mostly intact and we should be able to confirm structural stability before dark of at least a good portion of it."

The jumpers landed near an opening in the wall and the marines poured out. They quickly scanned the immediate area and made their way through the wall and into the outpost. They planted two poles, but didn't activate them. Instead, they left two guards and moved on into the interior. They checked out the immediate surroundings and made a quick sweep inside the building before giving the all clear.

The back entrance had collapsed and the main door to the building was stuck open so they stuck two more poles up. These they activated.

The engineers cautiously left the jumpers and hurried toward the relative safety the stone walls provided. They unpacked their equipment and in the company of Atkins and Brenner began an external survey of the building.

Rodney stood in the middle of a huge pile of equipment. He looked around hungrily, but knew he wouldn't get two feet before Ronon or Sheppard stopped him, especially since they were both eyeing him like hawks. "What?" he finally asked. "Just standing here."

"Uh huh," Sheppard drawled. "I'm serious, McKay. Don't go in any building until we get the all clear."

"Wasn't even thinking of it." Rodney replied innocently.

"Then what were you thinking?" Ronon asked suspiciously.

Ah, Rodney had been saving this question. "I was wondering why they built the outpost so far from the Gate."

His team mates looked suspicious still, but they had to admit it was a valid question.

"Drier climate." Jing said from where he was analyzing data by the building. "The high humidity and excessive foliage on that side of the mountains would have wrecked havoc on this type stone."

"Then why not locate the Gate here? Fewer predators. Enough room to place the Gate within walking distance or even within the outpost itself." Rodney was genuinely confused by the arrangement.

Jing looked at him blankly. "I have no idea. Yet. Perhaps one of your scientists can answer that once they begin studying this place."

"Hmmm, perhaps."

He looked at Sheppard; Sheppard gazed back knowledgeably. Finally, Rodney shifted irritably and asked testily. "So what? We stand here and stare at each other all day?"

Sheppard's eyes narrowed. "No, we need to secure the perimeter. Atkins and Brenner will stay here with the engineers. Allen and Mortens – sweep the interior. Ronon and Teyla go left; take some poles secure the breaks in the wall. Rodney and I will go right and do the same."

They split up and began walking the perimeter. Rodney and Sheppard walked silence for awhile as they studied the wall for damage.

After about an hour, Rodney said, "You know we really shouldn't be paired up."

"What?" Sheppard frowned at him.

"We shouldn't. You love a mystery as much as I do. And these buildings are full of mysteries."

"We aren't going in."

"No, no of course we aren't. I'm just saying." Rodney slanted a look at him.

"You're going to have at least two weeks."

"Yes, two weeks of guarding the engineers and not being allowed to study anything."

"True, but you can prioritize."

"Prioritize?" Rodney scrunched his face up.

"Yes." Sheppard drawled. "As you are 'guarding' the engineers you can take note of what's in each room and then make a list of what you want to explore first."

Rodney's face lit up. "You're right. Maybe guard duty won't be as big a waste of time as I originally thought it would be."

Sheppard nodded and stopped at the next gap in the wall. "You know, this wall isn't as solid as it appears from a distance. I don't think we have enough poles to secure the entire outpost."

Rodney stopped and pulled out a scanner. He pulled up the schematic of the outpost and saw how little they had actually covered. "I believe you're right."

Sheppard clicked his radio. "Plan revision." He said. "We're going to run out of poles before we run out of wall. We're going to have to secure a smaller area. Pull the poles up to the building we're going to be in. We'll secure the immediate area tonight."

"Yes, Sir."

"Copy, Sheppard."

"Colonel Sheppard, the engineers have finished the external survey and are ready to enter the building."

"Roger, Corporal. Keep us informed."

"And don't touch anything." Rodney added firmly. "Not even if it looks empty; especially if it looks empty. It most likely isn't."

"Yes, Sir."

They met back at the building and strung the poles between the wall and the building cordoned off the space between the building and the next building and the wall.

"There! Safe and sound." Sheppard grinned.

Teyla grinned back at him.

"Just in time for lunch." Rodney said, rubbing his hands together. "And since the hunter hasn't had time to bring home the bacon," Ronon glared at him; he smirked back. "I guess its MREs."

"Ah, Sir, if you don't need us anymore, we'd like to head back." One of the jumper pilots said to Sheppard eyeing the MREs.

"I think we're good here. We'll just finish unloading and you can head back."

"We've already unloaded."

"Alright then. Go."

It was getting dark by the time the engineers were satisfied that the building wasn't going to collapse on them overnight. Sheppard had Mortens take the jumper up and dial into Atlantis and report their progress. The gear was carried into the building and arranged to give at least a semblance of privacy. With sixteen people in one room, large though it was, there wasn't going to be much privacy.

Sheppard and Allen was setting up a guard duty roster just to be on the safe side; the engineers were unpacking and arranging equipment and laptops and trying to decide on a definite course of action now that they were here and could see the actual size of things; the marines were mostly outside staying out of the way.

Teyla came up to Rodney who was routing through the pile of MREs. "Any good ones?"

Rodney snorted. "If we had a fire to heat them up."

"We need only to go get wood." Teyla said suggestively.

Rodney looked at her with a gleam in his eyes. "Sheppard!" He barked.

"Busy."

"We're going to get firewood."

Sheppard waved a hand distractedly at him.

Rodney and Teyla traded glances. One day Sheppard would learn not to answer them when distracted. They gathered Ronon up on the way and headed out.

"Manny, want hot food?" Rodney hissed as he passed the engineer.

"What? Yes." Manny said fervently.

"Help collect wood. Come on." Rodney saw the hesitation on his face. "We've got Teyla and Ronon and we'll collect a marine or two in passing and we'll take the jumper."

"Alright." Manny agreed gamely.

Outside, Ronon growled, "Atkins, come on."

Atkins started toward them not even questioning the order.

"Whoa," Mortens called out. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Firewood." Ronon stated.

"I need to clear…."

"Sheppard already cleared it."

"Just let me…."

"You think I'm lying?" Ronon asked silkily.

"Ah, no." Mortens swallowed. "Go ahead Atkins."

Rodney powered up the puddle jumper and smoothly guided it toward the tree line. He set down as close to the forest as he could get. "Different dangers here." He said as the back hatch lowered. "Prehistoric wolves, bears, tigers, etc. so stay alert."

"Atkins and I will watch." Ronon said.

They tried to stay to the edges of the forest while gathering enough wood to heat not only dinner and breakfast, but also to keep the chill off during the night. Small woodland creatures could be heard high in the trees and deep in the brush, but no large predators made an appearance in the deepening gloom.

They made several trips back to the jumper, piling the wood up on each side leaving a narrow path down the middle. Finally, judging they had enough, Rodney made his way to the pilot seat, powering up the jumper as the rest entered the jumper.

"Shields! Now!" Ronon yelled.

Automatically, Rodney thought 'Shields!'

The force field activated with a low hum. Rodney spun around and froze. Lumbering slowly toward the jumper was the largest gorilla he had ever seen. Even on all fours the thing was as tall as the jumper. The gorilla stared at them curiously before reaching out a massive hand. Even with the shield activated everyone took a step back from the opening as the gorilla's hand blocked practically the entire opening.

The gorilla roared with pain as the shield flared and electricity raced through it's palm. Instinctively, the gorilla swung, attacking the source of its pain. The shield flared brighter as its hand bounced harmlessly off. Roaring, the gorilla flung itself at the jumper causing it to rock slightly.

"Rodney, do something!" Teyla hollered.

"What do you suggest?" Rodney snapped, fear sharpening his voice.

"I could shoot it." Ronon pulled his gun.

"Hello, shield. You want me to deactivate it?"

Ronon snarled in frustration.

"Okay, okay." Rodney breathed. "Think; don't react." He sent a thought to the jumper and the back hatch closed. "I'm going to try and take off angled away from King Kong and the forest."

"Good idea." Atkins agreed weakly.

"Yes, good idea as long as he isn't strong enough to knock us into the trees." Rodney said, concerned and concentrating hard on controlling the jumper.

A heavy blow knocked them sideways slightly. Rodney's face clenched and sweat beaded across his forehead as he fought for control. He heard the shrill scrape as the shield slid across the tree branches then they were in the clear and headed for the outpost.

It was fully dark when the landed outside the wall and began unloading the firewood. Brenner and Mortens came out to help them. Soon they had a small fire going inside and the MREs were heating up.

"Man, you should have seen it." Atkins said to Brenner. "It must have been ten, twelve feet tall on all fours!"

"Surely you're exaggerating." Brenner scoffed.

"I'm telling you, Dr. McKay called it King Kong."

"King Kong?" Sheppard inquired with a sharp look at his team. "Anyone want to tell the rest of us what Atkins is talking about?"

"Giant gorilla." Rodney said distractedly as he checked his dinner.

Sheppard raised an eyebrow.

"A giant….gorilla came out of the forest as we were preparing to leave. It was curious about the puddle jumper." Teyla informed him. "We raised shields, closed the rear hatch, and returned here."

"Curious?"

"It tried to touch it."

"And then just about knocked us into the trees as we were taking off." Rodney told him. "No harm done!" He assured him quickly. "Shields held."

Sheppard just stalked outside to check on the jumper himself. Everyone was eating hot MREs when he came back in.

"Well?" Rodney asked sulkily.

"It's fine." Sheppard said.

"Told you."

Sheppard didn't respond. He just retrieved his own MRE from beside the fire and sat down to eat. When he finished he said, "Everyone should get some sleep. Guard duty – two hour shifts: Rodney and I'll take first shift, Allen and Mortens, Ronon and Teyla, then Brenner and Atkins."

No one argued. The engineers eagerly crawled into their sleeping bags. Sheppard motioned to Rodney and together they walked outside. In companionable silence they walked around the perimeter. The full moon shone down illuminating the buildings and casting inky black shadows.

"They expect you to wander off and explore on your own." John said after awhile.

Rodney just glanced at him and hmphfed.

"They expect me to keep you out of trouble."

At that Rodney snorted. "Right. Who's usually right beside me when strange technology blows up?"

John chuckled. Neither of them could resist a new toy. It was a miracle that they were both alive as many times as ancient technology had backfired on them. Asking John to keep Rodney out of trouble was like asking the thief to watch the store.

They were passing the space between the two buildings when John stopped and stared past the electromagnetic poles. "McKay." He whispered.

Rodney stopped and turned toward him. "Wow!"

Standing just outside the field was two huge gray wolves. They were over three feet tall at the shoulder and muscles rippled as they moved. The moonlight washed over them making them glow slightly in the dark. They were watching the two men with a disturbing amount of intelligence in their eyes.

"Wow?" John asked.

"What? You don't think their cool?"

"Well, yeah. I mean everything on this planet is extinct on Earth. So, yeah, wow. I just expected a….different response from you."

Rodney looked at him. "They can't get to us, right?" He asked a little nervously.

"Right."

"Then….wow."

"I wonder…." John trailed off. "Come on." He started walking again.

Rodney followed him curiously. "Wondered what?"

"How smart they are."

They walked silently past the second building. John held up a hand stopping Rodney at its edge. He cautiously peeked around the building and moved back quickly. One of the wolves was sitting at the fence watching, waiting.

"Stay here." John whispered and jogged silently back to the other end of the building. Sure enough one wolf was watching. "That's disturbing." He muttered as he moved back toward Rodney.

"They split up." He told Rodney softly.

Rodney looked startled then he peeked around the corner himself. The wolf was looking directly at him. He jerked back. "That's not normal behavior, is it?"

John shrugged. "I'm no wolf expert, but I don't think so especially since there hasn't been humans on this world for them to watch before. We need to be very careful when we're outside the protected area."

"No kidding."

"Let's go." John said and headed back toward the building they were using as a base camp.

"Look at this." Rodney held out his arm. All the hair was standing up.

John nodded and held out his. The hair was standing up. "They creep me out, too."

They spent the remainder of the two hours in front of the base camp building. When they woke Allen and Mortens to relieve them they told them about the two wolves.

"We'll hopefully finish this building today. We located the staircase last night, but didn't want to try it in the dark." Arnie said the next morning over breakfast.

"So perhaps one building a day?" Rodney asked optimistically.

Arnie laughed. "No such luck, Doc. This building and maybe the one next to us could possibly be done in two days each – possibly. Jing and I were planning on scouting the others after breakfast. Check the external condition; get a clearer picture of their size and come up with a more concrete game plan."

Rodney looked over at Sheppard, communicating wordlessly. Sheppard nodded back. They would escort the two engineers not just to placate Rodney, but also because his team had more experience on this world.

And it would keep Rodney outside and away from tempting buttons and dials.

"We'll escort Arnie and Jing around and get a good look at the rest of the layout ourselves." Sheppard said to Allen. "I'm hoping to find a way to get to the top of the wall so we can see what's going on outside."

Allen nodded. "A secure position for a lookout. So we can know if something is creeping up on us. That would be nice to have."

Sheppard's team geared up while Arnie and Jing gathered their tablets and equipment. First they went to the second building within their defensive perimeter. It was a squat, two story building like the one they spent the night in. It was made with some type of reinforced stone that was a reddish brown earth tone. The stone had crumbled in several areas and there were jagged cracks running through the walls. The windows were still intact indicating that they weren't made from regular glass because even the Atlantean windows would have broken by now if not protected by the force shield. One window had very little wall still supporting it. They spent the next half hour or so examining the stability of the outer walls and jotting notes down on the tablet.

From there they moved toward the barrier. The building ahead of them was three stories with a open dome on the roof. Arched openings interspersed with windows on each floor. The dome had open archways. It too showed signs of aging and weathering. Chunks were missing from the walls and cracks ran crazily through the stonework.

"Wait here." Sheppard said to the engineers as he deactivated the field and his team stepped through. Teyla reactivated the field before they moved off to reconnoiter the area. They split into two groups, Rodney going right with Teyla while Sheppard and Ronon went left. The silence was eerie as they slowly came together on the far side.

"I'll stay here. Ronon take the far corner. Rodney the corner to my left and Teyla stay with the engineers."

Rodney took his station and pulled out his scanner. All friendly life signs would be within the safe zone or right around the building and he'd like to know that something was coming at him before it got within harming him distance.

Teyla waved Arnie and Jing over and stayed close to them as they examined the second building. The two men studied a handheld device and muttered to each other before typing in notes.

"What does this device do?" Teyla asked curiously.

The two men looked at her surprised at the question.

Rodney snorted in amusement. "She's as curious as a cat." He said to the engineers. "And very bright." He added at Teyla's offended stare. "She's already picked up quite a bit about Ancient technology from me."

Jing blinked and looked at Teyla. "This device measures the density of the material in front of it. We know approximately how dense this material should be in order to support the weight of the structure so if it shows up as considerably less dense then we know we need to be extremely careful when examining the interior and perhaps even call Atlantis for structural supports before entering."

Teyla looked around the area verifying that all was still calm. Rodney waved the life signs detector at her. "I got it."

She gave him a grateful nod and turned her attention to the device. "Show me."

The next twenty minutes were spent instructing Teyla in the way the device worked and how to read the findings it displayed as they worked their way around the building. When Ronon realized that Teyla was getting a lesson he sauntered over and demanded his own lesson. Teyla grinned and took over his post and with a sigh the engineers repeated the last twenty minutes with Ronon.

They crossed over to the fourth building. The engineers cautiously staying close to Sheppard's team. As they passed by the tall spire McKay gazed at it and sighed before tearing his gaze away and focusing on the detector.

"We'll get there." Sheppard said.

Rodney just nodded forlornly and kept his attention on his current job. He didn't usually play guard; he was usually guarded, but he did know how to be alert and on the lookout for danger when he had to be. He knew that he wasn't proving himself to his team on this mission, but to outsiders. Allen's team and the engineers who thought he had only said he would fill the role of guard in order to get to the ruins.

"We've got something coming from that direction." He pointed toward the southeast. "Three bogies. Looks like they came through the wall."

They swiveled to face whatever was headed their way. Arnie and Jing staying behind the others.

"If we say run," Sheppard said quietly, "head for the poles."

"They're coming around the corner….now." Rodney hissed.

Around the corner came three animals. No one fired as they waited to see what the creatures would do. They were fairly large and black and white. They stopped and stared balefully at the stranger's on their world.

"Badgers?" Rodney asked.

"Badgers aren't that big." Sheppard replied.

Rodney looked put out. "Prehistoric badgers. Better?"

"Yes."

Teyla and Ronon glanced at the two men. "Do we shoot?" Ronon asked.

"Badgers don't generally attack unless provoked. They're foragers."

"Vicious foragers." Sheppard waved them to back up when the badgers began snarling. Slowly they backed up giving the creatures space so they wouldn't feel threatened.

After several long moments, the badgers turned and waddled off.

"Cool," Jing murmured. "Living history."

The fourth building was a carbon copy of the third one. The dome on this one was collapsed on one side.

"The first two buildings I'd say two days a piece." Jing said to Arnie. "These last two though are going to take maybe four days. They appear to have suffered more with age and those domes look very unstable from here."

Arnie nodded. "Four days minimum. From the exterior of this one we may need to bring in structural reinforcements.

Rodney stared at them. "You're saying its going to take almost two weeks to get just these four buildings cleared?" He asked agitated and impatient.

Jing shook his head. "No, Dr. McKay. We'll split into two teams. One in each building. So a week unless there's a lot of extensive damage internally."

"Which we doubt considering the outer walls are remarkably well preserved." Arnie added.

"We need to find a way to repair the walls." Ronon stated.

Arnie and Jing looked at each other. "Well, technically, we know how to make brick and mortar. We could run a spectra-analysis and see if the right materials are in the ground here and bring in another crew."

"I'm not sure Elizabeth is going to approve bringing more people here." Teyla said thoughtfully.

"We can't secure this big a place with the poles. We don't have enough." Sheppard got a distracted look on his face as he thought of all the alternatives. "Run your analysis when we get back to base."

"Yes, Sir." Jing replied.

"It's almost lunch time. Want to head back?" Sheppard asked the engineers.

"What?" Rodney snapped before they could respond.

"I don't think it would be wise to eat out here, Rodney."

"Power bars. Fast, tasty, excellent pick-me-up."

The others all grimaced.

"You do know you are the only one to think those things are tasty." Sheppard retorted.

"Perhaps if we take a look at the spire first. See what kind of condition its in before we head back for lunch." Arnie suggested tactfully. "It is the only building left this side of the river."

Ronon hid a grin at the way Rodney's face lit up. Somehow Arnie Kelso had figured Rodney out and apparently liked him or was terrified of him since he was keeping Rodney content. Kelso didn't look terrified.

Sheppard sighed, pretending to be put out. "Okay, let's go look at the spire."

"Oh, please!" Rodney sniped. "You want to see it as much as I do."

Sheppard just gave him a bland look and pulled out his sunglasses. "Come on, kiddies. Let's continue to tour."

Rodney wasn't fooled. He had known John Sheppard for too long. Those sunglasses wasn't to protect his eyes from the sun. It was to hide the gleam of excitement in his eyes.

Rodney made sure to keep glancing at the detector as they made their way over to the spire which rose above them, towering high above the other buildings. The blue-green metal shimmering in the sunlight.

"Now see, that's what I don't get." Rodney huffed, waving a hand at the spire.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Oh, come on, no one else has noticed anything weird here?" He looked disgusted and disappointed.

"Besides the fact that the two spires are the only thing that actually looks like the Ancients built them?" Sheppard drawled with a smirk.

"Exactly! The other structures look Aztec or Mayan in design and they are from natural building material. Except for some of the windows. The spires are distinctly Ancient."

The two engineers looked sheepish. "We noticed, but didn't really think anything about it." Arnie admitted.

"Hmmm," Rodney swept them with a scathing look, dismissing them.

"So, perhaps there was another civilization here and the Ancients just took advantage of an abandoned outpost." Sheppard hazarded a guess.

"Or, they had the primitives build the outpost for them around the twin spires." Rodney replied.

"Why do that?" Ronon asked. "Why not build more Ancient buildings. They last longer."

Rodney looked around for a few moments. He studied the buildings and the spires and thought about the distance to the Gate. "Maybe they were cut off."

"Maybe they were abandoned. Perhaps they couldn't get back to Atlantis before the….retreat to Earth." Sheppard expanded on Rodney's train of thought.

"Does it truly matter?" Teyla asked pointedly.

"Ah, no, not really. Just a matter of curiosity." Rodney admitted.

Arnie and Jing had in the meantime been studying the structural integrity of the spire. After a little over half an hour, Arnie sighed. "We can only determine the stability up so far before it structure is out of range of our device, but the bottom portion seems to be in amazingly good condition."

"Yes!" Rodney shouted gleefully, grinning over at Sheppard who couldn't resist grinning back.

"You know, if we just opened the main doors and stepped just over the threshold the lights would probably turn on and we could see how stable the lower level was."

Sheppard looked over at Rodney. "True. We wouldn't have to go in far. There might be…"

They were moving toward the doors as they talked. Ronon and Teyla groaned and quickly moved in front of them, blocking their way.

"Stay out." Ronon rumbled.

"We weren't going to…."

"There might be some way to secure the walls."

"A force shield."

Sheppard nodded at Rodney's suggestion. "Exactly! We might be able to secure the entire perimeter."

Teyla just frowned at them. "We do not enter any building until the engineers clear it."

Sheppard and Rodney pouted slightly.

"You're right," Sheppard gave in charmingly. "We're getting ahead of ourselves."

"We were?" Rodney looked puzzled.

Sheppard stared at him.

"Oh, right, ahead of ourselves." Rodney smiled at Teyla and Ronon.

Sheppard turned toward the two engineers with an expectant look.

"What?"

"No."

"We are not clearing the spire after such a preliminary scan."

"I'm sorry, Sirs, but you're just going to have to wait."

Sheppard and Rodney looked at the gleaming spire and then at each other. They both heaved huge sighs. Sheppard seemed to gather himself; he looked around the area. "Okay, let's head back. After lunch I want to find away to get up on that wall."

"I was going to hunt." Ronon said.

Sheppard looked over at him.

"You _like_ MREs?"

Shepard grimaced. "Okay, who did you intend to take with you?"

"No one."

"No. At least one other person. And not Rodney."

"Hey!"

"You aren't a hunter."

"Mortens, maybe Allen." Ronon said grudgingly.

Ronon placed a firm hand on Rodney's shoulder and propelled him forward. Rodney nearly tripped as he was looking over his shoulder at the spire instead of watching where he was going.

"No need for manhandling!" Rodney snapped jerking away from Ronon and stalking forward.

"McKay," Ronon called after him.

"Just….go hunt something." Rodney snapped over his shoulder.

"Suddenly testy." Sheppard muttered, staring at his retreating back.

Arnie and Jing looked confused unsure of what had set Dr. McKay off.

"Loss of balance," Teyla murmured.

"Did anyone see him eat this morning?" Ronon asked. He shut his eyes and shook his head slightly at the negative responses. "Great. I'll go save the others from him." He loped off after Rodney.

As the rest of them crossed the barrier they heard Ronon's impatient voice. Sheppard held up a hand, stopping everyone.

"Stop. You know it's your blood sugar."

"I don't need a nursemaid!"

"Then eat."

"I hate you sometimes."

"I know you love me."

There was a rude noise and then a rustling sound. "Happy now?" Rodney's voice still had an edge to it.

"No."

Sheppard looked over at Teyla. He indicated going around the building in the other direction. Teyla nodded. It would be at least ten minutes before the power bar elevated Rodney's sugar and he became his loveable self again.

They met up with the rest of the expedition outside the front of the building. Arnie and Jing went into an immediate huddle with the rest of the engineers to go over the results of the days work and plan for tomorrow. Sheppard and Teyla went over to the rest of the marines.

"Found a way to the top of the wall." Allen told them. "Wouldn't go so far as to call it stairs and I wouldn't want to have to hurry up them."

"Well, hopefully we won't have too." Sheppard said. "Ronon's wanting to go hunt some of those deer like animals. He's not a fan of MREs. Any volunteers to join him?"

"If you don't need me, I'll go with him." Allen said. "Used to hunt with my dad growing up."

"Just point me in the direction of the stairs."

"Yes, Sir." Allen said. "We found a couple places of the side walls, but they were mostly gone. The only intact stairs are behind the Spire."

"The Spire?" Sheppard looked disgusted.

"Knew we should have explored more." Rodney crowed coming up to them with Ronon.

"Captain Allen has volunteered to hunt, Ronon and I believe I'll join you, too." Teyla said.

"Sure, have fun." Sheppard drawled. "Rodney and I'll will gather the report for Atlantis and send them a progress update."

Arnie came up to Sheppard and McKay as they were finishing up the progress report. "Bert ran an analysis on the soil and we can make brick and mortar to repair the walls if you can talk Dr. Weir into sending another team."

Sheppard and Rodney grinned smugly at each other. "Sure thing."

The two men walked to the jumper. The ship lit up and began humming before Sheppard even reached the pilot's chair. Rodney made a rude noise and Sheppard smirked at him.

"Some day when you're all grown up….."

"Shut up, Sheppard." Rodney retorted without heat.

John chuckled quietly as he slid into the chair.

Rodney shook his head in disgust. "Do you show off to everyone or just me?"

"Just you."

"I thought so."

They flew up over the mountain range to get within line of sight with the Gate.

"Dial the Gate." Sheppard said.

"Surely we aren't going to just hover over the ruins."

"We can report from here, Rodney."

"When did you get so boring?" Rodney huffed, pressing the Gate coordinates in for Atlantis.

"Boring?" Sheppard glared at him.

Rodney made an affirmative noise being careful to keep his face a mask of derision; he concentrated hard on not letting the grin he felt show.

"Atlantis, this is Dr. McKay." He sent his IDC. "I'm sending today's progress report." He keyed up the report on his laptop and sent it.

"We're receiving, Dr. McKay."

"Is Elizabeth around?" Sheppard asked as he sent the jumper slowly forward toward the mountains.

"I'm here, John."

"Elizabeth, we've been discussing the state of the surrounding walls with Kelso. There are several large gaps and we all agree that repairing them would be a good idea."

"You want to repair the walls?" Elizabeth sounded dumbfounded.

John angled down toward the mountain tops cloaking the jumper so as not to frighten the animals. Something that looked like wooly mountain goats played on the rocky slopes while huge mammoths lumbered sedately across the lower regions.

"There are too many gaps to secure with the electromagnetic poles." Rodney stated.

"Why can't you just secure the immediate area?" Elizabeth asked.

Rodney and John both sighed silently.

"Lizabeth, we're going to be here for months – months! Our people will be twice as safe if we take the time now to repair the walls, especially when we expand out with the research teams." Rodney argued.

"We're talking four more engineers. They can work in the same area as the rest of the engineers. They be behind the protective barrier internally and we'll put a couple of marines on them for external protection." Sheppard added calmly while swooping toward the forested area and pointing out the giant gorilla that was strolling among the wide spaced trees. His eyes glowed excitedly as he mouthed 'King Kong' at Rodney.

"Told you." Rodney mouthed back.

Sheppard shook his head amazed that Rodney had gotten the jumper away from the giant without damage.

As they watched the gorilla put out a hand and casually pushed a slender tree out of his way. The tree groaned as its roots left the ground and it toppled over.

"Okay, John. I'll get a team together and send them your way tomorrow."

"Thanks, Elizabeth."

"They'll need to bring equipment for making brick and mortar." Rodney added before the Gate disconnected.

They turned toward the plateau that stretched out beside and in front of the ruins.

"Ah, the mighty hunters." Rodney pointed toward three tiny figures.

"Let's go see what they've caught."

As they got close they saw that they were gutting two of the deer-like creatures. Sheppard de-cloaked at a distance and slowly approached. Ronon looked up and said something to Teyla and Allen. They looked up and then returned to the chore of gutting the animals. Sheppard landed nearby and he and Rodney joined them.

Rodney screwed up his face at the carcasses. "I'll, ah, wait…in the..." He hurried back toward the jumper.

"Told you – not a hunter." Sheppard said loudly.

Rodney stopped and turned around. "Higher brain functions." He tapped his temple as he turned and disappeared into the jumper.

It wasn't long before they appeared at the bottom of the ramp with the butchered deer.

Rodney leaped from his chair. "What! Surely, you aren't bringing that in here? It'll smell like dead animal for weeks!"

"You want us to carry it back?" Allen asked in disbelief.

"If we hadn't circled around to you, what would you have done?" Rodney crossed his arms and held his ground at the open hatch.

"We would have walked and would have been very tired." Teyla said.

"And cranky." Ronon growled.

"Or you could walk." Sheppard retorted.

Rodney's eyes shifted beyond them widening slightly. "Fine, whatever; in." He stepped to the side and placed one hand on the hatch switch.

They all turned to look behind them as they automatically stepped forward. Several rangy looking wolves were slinking up behind them drawn by the smell of blood and raw meat.

Teyla let loose a volley of bullets hitting a couple of the wolves. They yelped as they fell to the ground. The others paused cautiously.

The pause gave them enough time to get in and get the hatch closed. They heard snarls and growls outside as heavy bodies thumped against the jumper. Sheppard lifted off smoothly and within a few minutes they were back at the ruins.

Over roasting meat Sheppard told them that they'd be getting another team tomorrow to begin repairing the walls and the engineers told them they had finished up the first building and it was structurally sound enough to allow the scientists in.


	26. Chapter 26

Rodney and the rest of the team had been on Jurassic for two weeks now with no injuries and Reanna was finally beginning to relax. Perhaps this part of Jurassic was safer than her side; perhaps everything would be okay as long as no one got stupid. As long as they kept a healthy respect for the wolves, tigers, and the gorillas they'd be alright. Right. She had heard bets being placed on who got stupid first.

The reports came in daily. The buildings in the main portion of the outpost were remarkably stable. The domed areas had needed to be shored up and magnetic poles were being used to secure entrances where personnel were working. In another week all four buildings and the Spire should be cleared.

As soon as the engineers had cleared the first building, Rodney had called in his first team. They were being very disciplined and it was killing them. You could tell from the verbal reports. They were cataloging what experiments were going on and what the different equipment did (if they knew) and moving on. Rodney and Radek had finally agreed after two whole days of arguing that it would be best to have an inventory before getting bogged down in any one building.

The winning argument from Radek went something like this: "And what if the means to create ZPMs or even personal shields are in building 4? How mad will you be at yourself if we do not discover it for nine months or more?"

Rodney had just stared at him, processing the argument. Finally, he had turned to his scientists and announced that no one was to get involved in anything until everything possible had been cataloged.

Now they were coming home. Sheppard's team - they were rotating out of Jurassic much to Reanna's relief and Rodney's ire. Reanna had a very strong feeling that they would not be on Atlantis long before Rodney convinced them to go back. He was under the strong impression that things would get 'screwed up royally' if he were not there to supervise personally.

With Sheppard's team coming back Thompson's team would be going in. She did not know anyone on that team very well and she hoped that they were level headed.

She was in the control room with Evan when the Gate activated and the puddle jumper came through. She was sitting on the railing with her feet hooked through the lower rails. It made people nervous seeing her sit like that, but she didn't care. It reminded her of being safe in the trees. She scrambled off the railing as the jumper emerged from the wormhole.

"They're back!" She shouted, grinning. She hugged Evan excitedly and raced up the stairs toward the jumper bay.

Evan smiled indulgently and shook his head before following her up the stairs. By the time he got there, the hatch was open and Rodney was trying half-heartedly to pry Reanna off him, his face twisted into a grimace even though his eyes glowed with pleasure.

"I'm fine. Let go. All in one piece. Not one scratch. You'd see that if you'd back up." He grumbled, hands on her arms tugging lightly. Finally, he gave in and hugged her tight and then firmly disengaged her.

Her sharp eyes ran over him searching for any injury that they may have been trying to hide from her. Satisfied, she met his gaze. "Welcome home." She said softly.

Rodney looked nonplussed for a moment then pulled her in for another hug. "I missed you too, Re." He murmured in her hair.

"As touching as this is," Sheppard drawled, "I'd like to get the post-op done so I can get a real shower and sleep in a real bed."

Reanna flung herself into John's arms. "I am glad you are home safe as well."

John hugged her back awkwardly, glaring at Rodney's smirk.

Reanna stepped back toward Evan. "Of course, you must all be tired of roughing it."

Sheppard raised an eyebrow.

"Roughing it?" Rodney asked.

"That is correct, yes?" Reanna looked up at Evan.

Evan chuckled. "Yes, it's correct." He looked at the others. "She picks up slang quite fast so be careful what you say around her."

They gathered their gear and headed across the bay.

"Want some help with that, Sir?" Evan asked, gesturing toward the gear.

"Wouldn't pass it up, Major." Sheppard said handing part of his gear to Evan.

Reanna took Teyla's gear. "I will put it in your room." She said earning a grateful smile from Teyla.

"We will see you at dinner?" Re asked in general and got affirmations as the tired team stepped into the transporter.

#

The weeks passed and while Reanna's mood stayed buoyant with all her 'family' safe on Atlantis Rodney's mood sank as building after building was cleared and the inventory lists came in with tantalizing descriptions of consoles and containers and other unidentified, but accurately described machines. The first couple of buildings had contained very little the consoles had some research data on them that only the Zoologist would find intriguing. Apparently, the Ancients had become bored and resorted to studying the local wildlife was Rodney's disdainful comment.

Allens' team had come back and Parker's team had joined Thompson's which meant her friend Mary was at the ruins, but she trusted Mary not to do anything stupid. The only worry being her guarding someone else who would do something stupid, but Evan was right she couldn't worry day in and day out. Next week Marketts' team would go then Buivere's followed by Jenkins and then Lorne's. So three more weeks before she had to set foot on that planet again.

She laughed as she dodged around the column barely evading Evan's grasp. They had been jogging and had ended up in an area neither had been in before. It was a large open area with wide swathes of area that Evan had guessed once had been grassy areas with statues and other sculptures placed randomly.

"You are slow!" She crowed as she dashed across the opening toward one of the sculptures.

Evan didn't respond. He saved his breath for the quick dart that earned him an armful of softly rounded, wriggling female flesh. Gently, he took her to the ground rolling over on top of her with a grunt as her elbow dug into his ribs.

"Fast enough to catch you." He murmured as he kissed her hungrily. He slid his hand up under her shirt enjoying the feel of her silky skin warm from the sun and slick with exertion.

"Ha! I let you catch me." She responded as he lifted his head for air.

She pushed at his shoulders and he rolled over on his back taking her with him so that she sprawled on top of him. Sitting up, she squirmed slightly, giving him a smug grin when his body responded. "I never get tired of making love to you." She told him, bending over to brush her lips against his. "No one is around," she whispered suggestively.

Evan blinked, startled. Reanna was quite enthusiastic in bed, but she generally was reserved in public. "Really?" The thought of her bare skin glowing in the sunlight sent a surge of desire through him.

She straighten up. Grabbing the hem of her top she began tugging it up. "You do not wish….?" She asked mischievously.

Evan sat up. "Oh, I wish." He growled and with one swift motion had her top off. He skimmed her collarbone with tiny kisses. "I was just surprised that you wished."

Reanna let her head drop forward to rest beside his luxuriating in the sensations he evoked in her. "We are far from anyone and I want you." She moaned as he skillfully undid her bra and exposed her breasts to his lips and fingers.

They took their time – exploring and teasing and tasting. Clothes slowly piled to the side until their bodies slid against each other. Finally, when Re thought she could not wait any longer to have him fill her he slid into her murmuring wordlessly against her skin the pleasure he felt joining with her.

Later, as they made their way slowly back to the inhabited parts of Atlantis she linked her arm with his. "We must definitely have a private room in the ruins."

Evan grinned down at her. "Definitely." He was glad that everything had gone right so far at the ruins. The normalcy and lack of dangerous situations had finally begun to lull her out of her constant worry. She was definitely calming down if she was talking about having sex on Jurassic.

They went to their quarters and showered before going to the mess hall for lunch. They were in line when they heard Rodney's excited voice as he argued with Sheppard. Reanna began to make her way over to them, but Evan grabbed her arm.

"I'd like to spend one meal with you without having to listen to the bantering and teasing of Sheppard, Ronon, and McKay."

"You do not like them?" Reanna asked, surprised.

"I like them just find." Evan said evenly. "I just don't want to eat every meal with them."

Reanna looked in their direction one more time and frowned. "Okay. Where do you want to sit?"

"How about over there with Alison and company?"

Reanna followed his nod and saw her friends over near the outer windows. "Sure."

"Hey, the two lovebirds," Pamela teased as they drew near. "Come join us."

"We were talking about a movie night." Lissa said as they sat down.

"Sounds great." Evan said nudging Reanna who had turned her attention to the argument a few tables over.

"What? Yes, a movie would be nice." Reanna replied distractedly.

"Colonel, they are going to start on the spire tomorrow. How can we not be there?" Rodney asked, disgruntled.

"Easy, we sleep in; we get up and go about our daily routines." Sheppard drawled in an aggravatingly bored voice.

"So you aren't at all intrigued about what might be found in the spire? The only truly Ancient building on this side of the ruins? Drones, ZPM's, machines to create ZedPMs, Superman devices that might actually work?"

"Superman? Like the device that almost killed you?" Ronon rumbled alarmed.

"Yes, but hopefully not defective."

"And you think they built ZPMs there?" Teyla queried.

"I don't know." Rodney groused.

"But you said…"

"They were examples of what we might find." Rodney retorted impatiently.

Sheppard leaned back in his chair and watched the lunch crowd. "I guess it couldn't hurt to go take a quick look inside the spire." He finally said in a disinterested voice, but the grin and spark in his eyes told a very different story.

Rodney grinned, his face lighting up. "Yes, yes, a quick peek."

"In and out."

Rodney snapped his fingers. "Like that."

Ronon and Teyla sighed and resigned themselves to another couple of weeks on Jurassic.

Across the room Reanna looked at Evan pleadingly. "He is going back to Jurassic."

Evan sighed and called Captain Markett. "Markett, would you mind if your team and mine swap weeks on Jurassic?"

"Swap? No, Sir. It doesn't matter to me when we go."

"Thanks."

#

Evan and Reanna met up with his team and Sheppard's in the jumper bay the next morning. They watched while the new scientist rotation dithered getting their equipment and baggage settled.

"Major Lorne, in a hurry to see the ruins?" Rodney smirked at him knowingly.

"Yes, Sir. I wouldn't mind seeing this King Kong of yours." Evan jibed back at him.

Rodney stared at him for a moment then gave him a quick grin. "Just make sure you aren't on foot when you see him or those wolves." He said in all seriousness.

"Are we ready?" Ronon asked impatiently. He was not happy to be going back to Jurassic. He would not let the team go without him as Rodney had suggested hotly so here he was in the jumper bay getting ready to spend another two weeks roughing it.

"Yep," Sheppard replied, moving into the jumper and settling in the pilot seat.

Reanna and Lorne's team settled in the second jumper. The scientists split between the two. The second jumper would return with the rotating scientists.

Ericson was piloting with Rikers sitting in the copilot seat. Evan sat behind Ericson watching Reanna sitting across from him as she tried to hide her nervousness.

She did well as they came through the Gate and crossed over the jungle. When they hit the plains she began pacing in the small area stopping to stare out the window occasionally as if expecting an attack.

"Sit," Alison said from the back.

Re realized what she was doing and sighed as she sat next to Alison. She leaned her head back and shut her eyes trying to relax. _Nothing has happened. They have high walls and shields. The animals here tend to avoid the ruins._

"You know they've rebuilt most of the wall and the mag poles are blocking access from across the river so we're fairly safe." Evan said.

"Thinking you are safe on Jurassic is what gets you killed." Reanna replied without opening her eyes.

Perkins snorted. "You're overreacting just like Dr. Doom and Gloom."

She stared at him without blinking. "Overreacting? Dr. McKay's team is one of the few that hasn't lost an original member thanks partially to his ability to foresee possible dangerous situations. I survived this world alone for over ten years. Should we lay odds on how long you can survive?" Her sneering voice held a challenging note.

Perkins surged upward and was grabbed by his fellow scientists on either side. They yanked him back into his seat. "Are you nuts?" one of them hissed.

"Okay," Evan cut in before a fight could erupt. "This isn't Belaran. We will be a little less secure and you be a little less testy."

Perkins jerked free and sat there sullenly. Reanna glared at Evan upset at his conciliatory tone.

He sighed. "Come here, Re."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Please."

She moved forward to him. Ignoring everyone, he pulled her down on his lap. "We'll be careful."

"They take it too lightly." She sulked.

"If you keep this up, they'll be shooting at shadows – injuring each other." Evan explained.

Re thought about it and finally nodded in acquiescence. "I do get to scout the area to my satisfaction."

"Ronon's already said he's going with you to get his own idea of the new security measures."

She rested her head on his shoulder and once again Evan was struck by the dual sides of her personality – vulnerable girl afraid of losing someone she counted as family and fierce jungle girl wild and able to kill without remorse in order to survive.

As they cleared the mountain range and closed in on the ruins Reanna jumped up and watched out the window taking in the area. The grasslands were beginning to bloom as spring came to Jurassic. She saw herds of deer with little ones grazing while lookouts made sure the jumpers stayed at a safe distance.

The ruins were a beehive of activity. From this height the people looked so small, smaller than from the interior ribbing that she ran on in Atlantis. Some of the ones down there would be heading back to Atlantis this evening, back to creature comforts, back to safety.

She could see that the walls were solidly rebuilt and the mag poles were activated on the walkways bridging the river. She could see several animals on the walkways trying to find a way over.

"Look," she said to Evan pointing toward them. "The gray hunters are very clever. If there is an opening anywhere they will find it. We need to kill enough of them that they leave."

"They've been mentioned in several reports." Evan admitted to her. "They seem to have a very high intelligence for wolves."

"Yes." Re nodded. "They are patient and cunning. They will keep searching until they find something we've missed and then someone will most likely die for they are very, very quiet when on the hunt and they are fearless. I saw a pack attack one of the giants once."

"Giants?" Perkins asked in disbelief.

"I believe she means King Kong." Alison cut in trying to diffuse the tension growing between Reanna and Perkins. _Why did so many of the men react antagonistically toward her? _

Perkins snorted, but held his peace as the jumper landed next to Sheppard's.

"Did you notice our nosy neighbors?" Evan asked indicating the river with a head gesture.

"The wolves? Yeah. Those things are creepy." Sheppard replied.

"We need to get rid of them." Reanna said tensely.

"Can we discuss getting rid of them," Rodney pointed, "somewhere else?" He swung his P-90 to ready as he asked.

Ronon whirled and fired at the advancing wolves before anyone else had the chance. One wolf yelped and fell over. The others scattered to make themselves harder targets.

Rodney and the others fired a burst of P-90 fire and several wolves yelped, but none fell down. With a few growls, the leaders turned and loped off, the rest of the pack followed.

"That wasn't too hard." Ericson muttered.

"Gutsy, though," Sheppard frowned. "Attacking a large group in broad daylight and at the gate."

"They'll be back." Reanna replied grimly.

Silently, everyone gathered up luggage and entered the outpost through the gate. A small pile of luggage was tumbled by the wall just inside the gate.

"Somebody's in a hurry to leave." Sheppard noticed.

Rodney just made a sound of disbelief and wandered off yelling for Zelenka on the radio.

"There is no need to yell, Rodney." Radek retorted.

"Where are you? Shouldn't you be here waiting to get me up to speed?" Rodney snapped testily.

"What speed? If you read reports, you have speed."

"What?!" Rodney spluttered. "Those reports couldn't have been more vague! I thought Kavanaugh was writing them."

As Radek began spluttering and ranting in a Czech/English mix Rodney glanced over at Sheppard and grinned.

"Radek!" He finally cut in. "Where are you?"

There was a heavy silence then in a voice tinged with retribution Radek replied, "I am in control room of Spire."

Rodney's face went completely still and then his eyes narrowed. "You started the Spire without me?"

Rodney began striding toward the Spire snapping over his shoulder for his science team to follow him. With a low chuckle at the way they scurried after him, Ronon started after him.

"Don't let him kill Zelenka!" Sheppard called out after them.

Ronon raised a hand in acknowledgement; Rodney flipped him off.

Sheppard just smirked and called Parker and Thompson to hold a briefing with them before Thompson's team headed back to Atlantis.

"Colonel Sheppard? I thought Markett was next on rotation?" Thompson asked confused.

"Couldn't keep McKay away any longer. Parker's team can go back too if they want. Reanna wouldn't let him come without her so Major Lorne's team is here."

A chuckle that quickly became a cough came over the radio as the two men rounded the corner and came into sight. Dr. McKay had to be the most seriously guarded person on Atlantis and if Major Lornes' entire team was here because of Reanna she was nearing number two.


	27. Chapter 27

Rodney stormed into the Spire furious that they had ignored his orders and started unraveling the mysteries of the Spire without him. He entered the door and crossed the floor trailing assistants like debris caught in a dust devil. He stopped at the top of the stairs glaring at the amused look on Radek's face.

"What have you found?" He snarled furiously.

"Nothing. We have not looked yet."

"You…you…said…" He stuttered, nearly apoplectic with rage.

"I was in Spire. I am."

Rodney looked like he was about to bust a blood vessel; his face was red with fury and exertion and his eyes stabbed at Radek like daggers. "One day, Radek..." he growled the empty threat.

"Yes, one day, but not today. Today," Radek grinned like a little boy. "Today we have treasure trove to discover."

Rodney let his gaze sweep around the room at the quiet personnel. "What are you waiting for? Get things powered up." He snapped and turned toward a console some distance from Radek.

The silence was absolute as his people tried very hard not to divert his wrath from Radek, who could handle him as an equal, to them.

At first Rodney stabbed at the console keys angrily, but as the machine offered up its secrets his movements became less and less angry and more and more thoughtful. His awareness of his surroundings faded as he dove deep into the information stored on the console in front of him. Radek was right. This was an Ancient treasure trove just waiting for him to dig his hands into it.

Ronon leaned against the railing and watched. Everyone and everything. He did not shrug off Reanna's warnings like the others. He had survived seven years as a runner by developing a similar type of paranoid reactions and thought processes that she had. He was quieter than her about them and tended to let fools wander where fools would, but these people were honest and sincere, good people and he would watch over them.

After what felt like hours, Sheppard showed up with Teyla, Lorne, and Reanna. "Hey, tired of standing here watching nothing but brain cells move?"

Ronon looked over at him and grunted, "Yeah, a little."

Teyla smiled. "I will take over if you'd like to…wander around…with Colonel Sheppard."

Ronon's face took on a little interest.

"He was to scout with me." Reanna protested.

"That's right." Ronon looked like he had gotten a reprieve. Scouting with Reanna was likely to turn into an adreneline-rush brush with danger.

"I'll check out the Spire with the Colonel." Lorne said, amused at the twin looks of happy anticipation. "You two go play outdoors." He gave her a light kiss and a gentle push toward the door.

"Don't get eaten!" Rodney yelled at Ronon's retreating back.

"I won't."

#

Ronon followed Reanna toward the river. Her tenseness made him edgy as they moved within the supposedly secured perimeter. Senses he let sleep when on Atlantis he shook awake.

"This is the weakness." She said as he came up beside her. "If the walls were all in good repair and the animals couldn't get in on either side there wouldn't be a problem, but since they still have access over there," she indicated the far side of the river, "they can swim across – wolves, tigers, bears…"

"The current looks strong." Ronon said.

"Yes. Would it stop you if a team mate were on the other side?"

"No."

"Then don't expect it to stop hungry predators. I am not saying it will happen just that it is a possibility."

Ronon nodded thoughtfully. "No way to barricade the entire stretch. Motion sensors maybe and a patrol."

Reanna frowned, but nodded. "It will have to do. We will just be extra vigilant."

"Come on," Ronon nudged her. "Let's keep going."

Together, they moved around the perimeter of the outpost checking on the repairs and seeing if there were any breaches that had been missed. Once satisfied with the state of the walls they began exploring the buildings for sleeping areas. Neither thought about eating until it began to get dark and they were called on the radio.

"Are you two still doing the Rambo thing?" Rodney asked incredulously.

"Yes, are you still doing the genius thing?" Ronon asked in response.

Reanna grinned at the sarcastic tone. On the surface the two men appeared to barely be able to stand each other, but in truth they were close friends.

"No, I actually stopped at a decent hour and I'm eating supper. You usually beat me to the food."

"We are on the way," Ronon said entering the building they had set up as a dining area and grinning at them.

Reanna looked around for Evan. Not seeing him, she looked over at Sheppard. "I left him with you. Where is he?"

"I left him trapped in a room in the Spire." Sheppard retorted.

Reanna narrowed her eyes. "Then you need to retrieve him." She hid the grin at his joke.

Sheppard shook his head and grinned at her. "He's out patrolling with Sgt Marshal. He'll be back in an hour or so."

Reanna got a plate and some dinner and sat down with the others silently eating while listening to the multiple conversations going on around her. Thompson's men had left as well as some of the scientists that had been here the longest, but not before filling the new arrivals in on the various projects / research found and the dangers. Now they were filling each other in.

"….the usual ascension attempts…."

"….nanotech. Not sure yet about its programming."

"…giant apes stay away from outpost. Wolves are big problem."

"…monkey-like critter. Very curious…snatch your stuff if you aren't careful."

"….bad weather in spring. Make sure shields work."

"How bad can it get?"

"Bad enough to need shields. They typically don't say why or exactly when."

"Reanna, do you know anything about bad weather here in the spring?" Radek asked.

"No. I was here in the summer."

"Ah, so you don't know everything about Jurassic?" Perkins sniped.

"I never claimed to know everything. I do know how to survive. If you wish, I'll not advise you." Reanna replied in an unruffled tone.

"It would be nice to treated as if we're adults with common sense."

Evan walked into the room with Sgt. Marshal. "What's your problem, Perkins?" Evan asked, exasperated.

"I get tired of know-it-all's, Major."

"It's all right, Evan." Reanna replied calmly. "I'll be happy to leave him to rely on his common sense."

The last was said in such a malicious tone that everyone stared at her.

"Re…" Sheppard said warningly. He did not need hot tempers and bad attitudes on this planet.

"What? He wants to deal with Jurassic on his own. I'll let him." The cold detachment that let her let others die to protect herself from further harm rose to the surface. "It may actually be….amusing."

Something in her voice made several people shiver. Rodney was reminded of the day she told him of the leading those men into the lion's pride. And he knew that even if she saw Perkins in trouble she wouldn't help him out.

"You are an idiot Perkins." Rodney said matter-of-factly.

Evan and Alison got their supper and settled down to eat in the heavy silence. Soon, Ronon broke it with the thoughts he and Re had had earlier.

"We need to secure the river bank."

"Huh? Why?" Rodney asked, surprised.

"Because the other side isn't secure and it's possible for determined animals to cross." Ronon replied when Reanna kept silent.

"The current is very strong." Teyla said thoughtfully. "I could see crossing it though if one was determined enough."

"We have the mag poles." Evan joined in.

"We haven't had any problems so far. Perhaps the river can't be crossed." Trisha said hopefully.

Reanna shrugged. "Perhaps not. I think it better to err on the side of caution. The decision is up to them." She indicated the military men.

Sheppard was quiet for awhile wearing a thoughtful look. Finally, he said, "We'll put up the mag poles along the far buildings' exteriors. It won't hurt anything and after spending time here being chased by prehistoric eating machines I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Parker stood up. "We'll go do it now. Those wolves are getting braver so if you think they can get across the river I'd prefer to defend against them now then wake up having to fend them off."

Reanna looked over at Evan later after everyone had finished eating and were having quiet conversations. "Ronon and I found private rooms in the other building. Far from each other." She grinned suggestively at him.

"Really?" He grinned back at her. "Isolated, are we?"

She shrugged. "I don't think we need to worry about being heard."

Evan stared at her for a second before standing up abruptly. "Goodnight everyone." He murmured as he hauled her to her feet and headed toward their baggage.

Reanna chuckled as she hefted her bag and let Evan hustle her outside into the night. Once inside the building, she led him up the stairs to the second floor and turned left. They went down a long corridor. At the end she stepped into a room. The wooden door had long ago succumbed to the ages and had disintegrated when she touched it earlier.

Evan tossed his bag in the corner next to hers and looked around the small room as she rolled out the sleeping bags. "Ah, if there isn't any door, where are Rodney and Ronon…."

Reanna looked up with a smirk. "Down the opposite side toward the front of the building. Ronon is happy to have a place away from everyone who gets on his nerves and Rodney says he can stay up late without bothering those trying to sleep."

"Good," Evan looked relieved. "Parkers team is taking the first two watches so…."

Reanna didn't need further prompting. She quickly slipped out of her clothes and crossed the distance between them. Evan barely had time to put his P-90 down and get his tac vest off before she was plastered against him, kissing him hungrily.

Hands fumbled clumsily in the dark as they both tried to get him out of his clothes.

"Re, stop." Evan said amused. "Let me."

Reanna grabbed his hands. "No, let me." She whispered huskily.

He stilled as she deftly removed his jacket and tugged his shirt free. She ran her hands under his shirt reveling in his warmth. Her hands traveled upward traversing smooth skin over hard muscles to a chest covered in crinkling hair. He sucked in air as her fingernails scraped over his nipples and she felt heat coil inside her. She tugged the shirt over his head and leaned forward to sprinkle tiny kisses across his abdomen before kneeling in front of him.

Evan reached for his belt and began to unbuckle it with trembling hands.

"No."

She swatted his hands away and finished undoing the belt herself. "For so long I was afraid to touch you." She murmured as she stroked him through the fabric. "Now I want to savor touching you."

_Savor? _Evan swallowed hard and wondered if he'd be able to hold out long enough to satisfy her tonight.

She undid his pants and pressed heated kisses against the exposed skin until Evan groaned and slid his fingers into her hair. Leaving his pants, she sank down and quickly untied and removed his boots then she pulled his pants off.

She ran her hands back up his legs, tracing the delineation of his muscles as she moved up his thighs. Her fingers slid over his boxer shorts and traced the bulging outline. Hearing him moan, she grazed his manhood with her teeth before removing his boxers.

His manhood sprang out of its confinement eagerly and she rewarded it with a lingering lick that almost made Evan's knees buckle. She swirled her tongue around the head.

"Re….down…I'd better….down." Evan made it to the sleeping bags and collapsed onto his back.

Evan heard her laugh with delight as she crawled up his legs and took possession of his manhood again. He shut his eyes and gave himself over to her creative administrations. Waves of pleasure washed over him as she took her time; teasing him playfully before taking him to the edge and keeping him there for long moments before withdrawing and allowing him to regain some semblance of control before resuming her licking and stroking.

She was working her way up his torso when noises echoed in the hallway.

"I thought we weren't going to hear them?" Evan grumbled, disturbed at Rodney hearing them have sex.

Reanna nibbled his neck and rubbed against him. "Guess we were wrong." She nipped along his jaw line while pressing wet heat against his throbbing flesh.

_Enough with passive._ Evan thought and reached for her face. He plundered her mouth hungrily as he pressed upward, grinding against her soft flesh until she whimpered with desire then he rolled her over on her back and thrust into her.

"Evan," she breathed arching to give him better access.

Eager to please he pressed deeper into her.

"Do you think they can hear us?" Evan asked as it got quiet again.

Reanna shrugged then mischievously, knowing Evan would flush, moaned loudly and cried out, "Like that! Oh yeah, Evan, yes, yes. Oh that feels so good."

Evan stiffened self-consciously as absolute silence descended in the building. "Re!" He hissed. "I thought you did not want McKay to know these things."

Reanna laughed uninhibitedly and pulled Evan into a kiss that had him forgetting everyone else.

#

Reanna was sitting on the wall watching the activity beneath her. She remembered spending many, many days safely on top the wall watching the animals going about their day. To her right, the scientists were divvying up and moving off to various projects in different buildings. The marines divided up and followed after the scientists – layer upon layer of security.

To her left, herds of deer raced across the flat land before stopping to graze. Birds soared over head calling to each other as they dipped and glided across a sky so blue it hurt to gaze up into it. A distance noise made her glance toward the forest. She couldn't see the giant beast that made the noise, but she knew what it was.

She leaned back and laid a hand over her eyes relaxing in the warmth of the sun. She was safe; she was loved; she belonged. Evan was shepherding the scientists today and so would be in a room bored out of his mind. She would go find him later and relieve his boredom with idle chitchat. She smiled to herself. Perhaps she could convince him to 'wander off' for a short break. She sighed sleepily. Evan was very conscientious. He would not leave his wards unprotected even at the prospect of making love to her. She would have to find a suitable solution to the problem.

An odd noise made her blink and sit up. She looked around trying to pinpoint what had disturbed her. The mag poles. She saw someone reactivating the pole from the other side. Frowning, she stood. No one should be going across the river alone since that area hadn't been secured. She started to move forward, but caught a glimpse of the person's face – Perkins. She was to leave him to his own devices. Perhaps he'd learn a few things or perhaps not.

She made her way down to the ground and noticing that it was early afternoon she went in search of Evan. She found him in one of the domed buildings leaning against an internal support talking with Alison. Slipping her arms around him, she leaned into his solid warmth. He wrapped an arm around her without breaking his conversation with Alison.

"I was about to go find you for lunch." Evan said turning to embrace her.

"I was on the wall. I was hoping you could have lunch with me."

"On the wall? Doing what?" Evan asked curiously. You never knew with Reanna what she would come up with.

"Watching." Seeing his questioning look, she added, "Everything – people, animals, weather."

"Anything alarming?" Evan asked as they left the building.

"The wind has picked up." She said tartly as a strong gust made her stagger slightly.

"Hmmm, really?" Evan grinned down at her as he held her securely to his side as they walked to the building they were staying in.

"And it looks like it may rain." She added as large drops began to plop down on them.

"I believe you've found a career." Evan retorted sarcastically hurrying her inside.

She laughed as he pressed her against the wall. "I thought we were having lunch." She murmured against his lips.

"We are." He nibbled her neck and gently pressed a kiss where her pulse beat frantically. "Later." He swept her up and carried her upstairs.

They never did get around to actually eating before he had to get back on duty. Alison caught him eating power bars and smirked knowingly.

"Hungry, so soon after lunch, Major?"

Evan just gave his friend an even stare and replied, "I worked up quite an appetite."

Alison choked at the blatant admission. Grinning, she replied as neutrally as possible, "Glad to see you exercising so diligently, Sir."

Evan's grin was so sensually content that Alison flushed and changed the topic to something bland and neutral.

#

No one noticed that Perkins wasn't around until he didn't show up for supper. Lorne and Sheppard frowned when he didn't answer the radio. Worry set in after his team was questioned and the buildings searched with no sign of him.

"How could he just disappear?" One of the scientists asked.

"He couldn't have." Rodney snapped. "Somebody had to see something." Glancing around, he noticed Reanna, leaning against the wall, calmly eating her supper.

"Reanna!"

She looked up. "Yes, Rodney?"

"What do you know about Perkins?"

"He's a conceited boor who values himself too highly and others not enough."

Several people smothered laughter behind coughs falling silent at McKay's glare.

He sighed and glared at her. She gazed without blinking. "He told me to stay out of his business."

She walked past him to dispose of her garbage. He reached out and grabbed her arm jerking her roughly around to face him.

Her knife was out instantly, pressed against his ribs. Rodney paled at the knife prick. Ronon started forward, stopping when Reanna went whiter than Rodney and dropped her knife trembling at the thought that she had almost wounded him. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't...not ever..."

His grip eased on her arm, but he held her gaze. "Where is he, Re?" He asked in a strained voice. He hated her being on this planet!

"He…" she swallowed. "He went to the other side. Before lunch."

"Before…. Why didn't you tell someone?" Lt. Nelson asked.

"He has common sense." Reanna retorted. "I was told quite succinctly to stay out of his business."

"Re," Mary stepped forward. "It isn't safe over there."

Reanna shrugged. "Everyone is aware of that. If he thinks he can wander around safely alone, who am I to say differently."

"I can't believe you, Re!" Evan finally snapped. "He could be in serious trouble."

"He wanted to be treated as an adult. If he wishes to risk his life, that is his choice. I will not interfere." She snapped back.

"You'd let him die?" Evan asked, incredulously.

"He refused my advise. I'm not letting him die, he made the choice just as many before him."

"Gear up." Sheppard snapped giving Reanna a hard look. "Merrick, Henderson and Ericson stay here." He turned and led the others outside. Evan followed without a word to her.

Rodney followed the marines out with a grim look and a tight grip on his P-90. Reanna called out after him. "You should stay here."

"He's one of my scientists. I'll help bring him back." He responded, angry and disappointed in her.

"Then I will go as well."

"No." He glared at her. "You don't get to chose who gets your protection and who doesn't." He gave her a dismissive glare and hurried off to catch up with the others who were half way up the steps to the top of the wall.

Reanna stood, stunned at the vehemence in Rodney's voice, watching them reach the magnetic poles and cross over out of the safe area into the unsecured area.

"Re," Mary said softly behind her.

Reanna turned, tears blurring her vision. "They are so angry." She said, her voice thick with emotion.

"You should have told us." Mary replied gently.

"He said he was an adult and wished to be treated as such." She hiccupped. "He said to not advise him; to leave him alone."

"And you didn't feel at all spiteful when you watched him walk into danger and decided not to tell anyone?"

Reanna looked away for a long moment and then looked back at her friend. "No, just...indifferent."

Mary blinked at the honest admission. Years alone had left a sunny, warm, loving woman, but they had also left her a little warped emotionally. If she cared, she cared intensely. If she didn't care for you, she could watch you die without remorse. "But you are worried now."

"Yes, Evan, Rodney, and John are over there and I am not allowed to go protect them." She hugged herself tightly to keep from pacing or fidgeting.

Mary sighed. This world had almost destroyed any natural compassion Reanna may have had for other people. If you weren't a friend or 'family', she really could care less whether you lived or died. Her only concern in that regard was how those she did care about would think of her.

The afternoon storm had ended hours ago, but now new storm clouds were scudding across the sky toward them and the evening was quickly falling into night. They had been gone almost an hour and Reanna was becoming quite agitated. It should not have taken long to find the fool or his remains.

Gunfire shattered the night. Several sporadic bursts sounded. Reanna was off in a flash. Up the makeshift stairs and headed to the mag poles before the others came out of the building.

"Reanna!" Sgt Ericson shouted, but she ignored him.

She slid to a stop, punched the code and raced through the opening not stopping to reactivate the field. Her heart in her throat; horrible images flooded her mind as she rushed to save the ones she loved. Rain drops began to hit her as she crossed the river and stopped on the far side, her eyes questing for them.

Bright muzzle flashes punctuated the darkness and Reanna was off again. She had no doubt that it was the wolves. Possibly the whole pack considering the amount of gunfire. She skidded down the stairs, slipping and falling she bumped painfully down the last several before landing hard on the ground with a muffled groan.

Standing, she headed carefully toward the last known position. On the ground now she was alert for the predators that came out under the cover of darkness. Wolves being the most likely predator there were still the big cats and the rare frilled lizard pack or bear.

She rounded the tall metal spire and darted toward the dark squat shape of the nearest building. A low growl was her only warning to dodge sideways as a dark shadow separated itself from the building and launched itself at her. She flung a knife blindly and heard a sharp yelp, but the creature disappeared.

Re frowned. Now she had a wounded wolf to worry about. She edged toward the far side of the building and saw flashes of gunfire coming from windows and partial wall of another building. Shadowy figures weaved in and out of the shadows. Occasionally, one would make a move toward the trapped people only to be pushed back with a burst of gunfire.

Re knew the rain was in her favor at the moment since it was washing away her scent, but at any moment a strong gust could alert the wolves to her presence. She cautiously moved to the building closest to her friends and slipped into it. Testing each stair before committing her weight to it, she made her way to the roof.

In the sporadic moonlight, she saw wolves (this was definitely a large pack) circling behind the building and making their way up the rubble of the collapsed wall. They were completely silent as they crept up on their prey.

She had only five knives and did not relish losing them all in the darkness and leaving herself defenseless, but if she did nothing the wolves would be in the building before her friends knew they were there. Crouching, she made her way to the roof edge and taking careful aim, she threw her knife hard. A yelp and one of the wolves fell over on its side. A moment later, a loud curse and Ronon's distinctive weapon picked off the others.

The rain had become a downpour obscuring everything more than a couple of feet away. Lightning flashed and thunder crashed as the winds whipped faster and faster. With frustrated yips and howls the wolves faded into the night. Hopefully headed for somewhere out of the rain, Reanna thought.

She warily returned to ground level and moved out into the open where they could see her and maybe not shoot her. "Evan!" she shouted into the storm.

A scope light speared her.

"Re?"

"Yes."

"What the…? What are you doing?"

"I heard gunfire."

Indistinct figures trailed out of the building resolving themselves into marines surrounding one very dirty, rattled scientist. Reanna let her gaze rake over them as well as she could in the heavy downpour. She held herself still as Evan closed the distance between them unsure of her welcome.

Evan stepped into her personal space and wrapped an arm around her waist tugging her into a tight embrace. He could feel her trembling – from the soaking, from fear, or from injury he couldn't tell. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"I am fine if you are no longer angry with me."

The vulnerable tone of voice had him pulling her even closer. "I'm not." He murmured against her ear.

"We're all fine." Rodney snapped. "Until standing in this downpour gives us pneumonia."

"I'm not…"

"Rodney's right." Sheppard said, cutting off Perkins whine. "Let's get moving."

They made their way to the stairs and Lt. Rikers steadied Perkins with a not so gentle hand on his arm as the man wobbled up the stairs. Sgt Henderson was standing on the wall at the poles watching for them. He was drenched in spite of the rain gear he had donned. As soon as he saw them he deactivated the poles.

"Everyone okay?" He shouted over the storm.

"Perkins is scratched up and starving, but otherwise everyone's fine." Parker shouted back, his voice heavily laced with derision and anger. The man's stupidity had put them all at risk and Parker knew he wasn't the only one angry.

"Tell me you all have a fire going." Sgt Marshal nearly begged, her teeth chattering.

Henderson nodded and waved them on waiting until everyone was through before reactivating the poles and following them.

They trudged into the building dripping water on the floor and everyone of them looking like drowned rats. Everyone who was bedding down in this building went to change into dry clothes. They brought towels and what spare clothes might fit to the ones bunking in other buildings. With the storm raging and battering the outpost no one felt like trying to sleep so they were soon congregated in the room again.

#

Perkins had confidently went to the other side of the compound before lunch today to explore and make an amazing discovery of his own. His head had been full of glory and accolades.

Everything had been great at first and he had lost track of time. Coming out of one building he had noticed it was starting to get late and it had started to rain. He headed for the nearest cover and had again lost track of time checking out what the Ancients had left.

After awhile he became aware that he was being watched. Thinking that it was Reanna he had whirled a sharp retort on his tongue about how he had survived without her help. Instead, two huge wolves with yellow eyes had stood in the doorway.

Warily, he had backed around the console and then bolted out of the room slamming the door shut behind him. He had been huddled against the door for what felt like hours when he heard the faint shouts.

Scrambling to his feet he had shouted back scared that they wouldn't hear him. Fear of starving to death or being eaten had galvanised him into rattling the door to see if the beasts had left. Silence from the other side emboldened him and he had pulled back the latch and began to open the door when a scrabble of claws on the floor made him slam the door shut and throw the latch.

The wolf's body jarred the door. Perkins stumbled away from the door, tripping over debris until he reached the far wall. Peering out the window he saw the marines.

"I'm here!" He screamed. And when they started his way, he shouted, "wolves! In the building."

They convinced him the only way out was through the window. He had climbed out fearfully and dropped to the ground, grunting in pain from the fall. The entire pack showed up forcing them to take cover in another building. This is where they were when Reanna had found them. _They had been doing fine on their own, but now, he fumed, she would get credit for helping to rescue him - them, rescue them._

#

Perkins headed for the pot of stew as soon as he was changed. A wet, livid Rodney stepped in front of him. "You," he poked him hard," almost got several of us killed tonight because you are an overbearing self-serving imbecile. What part of dangerous did you not understand? Dire wolves, saber-tooth tigers, frilled lizards, giant wolverines and badgers, bears and giant gorillas! Take your pick on how you want to die because if you ever disregard protocol like that again, we will not come after you. We may, however, recover your remains and ship them home as an example of how stupid gets you killed!"

Perkins took an involuntary step back from the venomous diatribe that was being yelled at him. Every time he took a step back Rodney took a step forward staying in his personal space with hands flying, face red, little vein throbbing beside his eye.

"You…you…you can't not come after me!" Perkins spluttered looking around at the ensemble of marines.

"I can." Ronon said coldly.

"Perkins' right," Parker snapped.

"Ha!" Perkins smirked triumphantly at Rodney.

"But we can take our sweet time doing it." Parker continued. "We might not find you for days or weeks."


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I changed the time frame for the marines to arrive because I realized I didn't have time for what I planned for my poor characters.

CHAPTER 28

The next day dawned clear and sunny. Birds called as they flew over the ruins and out over the plateau skimming down over the tall grass looking for breakfast.

Reanna slid quietly away from Evan's slumbering form and stretched thinking of yesterday's adventure. She knew she didn't always understand the interactions between people, but she realized now that if someone was part of your 'group' whether you liked them or not and whether they wanted you to or not, you were suppose to protect them. She frowned. She did not think it was right to have to risk her life for someone who did not want her to do so nor did she think she should have to risk her life for someone whom she disliked or who disliked her, but if that was what Evan and Rodney expected of her then she would do it.

Her stomach rumbled reminding her of why she wasn't still wrapped in Evan's arms. She headed for the door then stopped with a silent sigh and turned back toward the room. Another rule: don't just disappear; leave a note.

_Hungry for real food. Berries and fruit. Be back. Re._

She lightly ran down the stairs and out of the building. It was very early and it appeared that everyone was still asleep except for her and the guards.

She approached her friends with a happy grin. "I am going out for fresh food."

"I don't know, Re." Alison's brow furrowed. "They aren't going to like you being out there alone."

"I am more than capable of…." Reanna began only to be cut off by Mary.

"That isn't the point, Re." Mary sighed. "We have rules, procedures, for a reason. And you can't circumvent them just because you think you can."

Reanna just stared at her obstinately. "Taking someone will put me at more risk."

"We'll get in trouble if we let you go alone without the okay from one of the team leaders."

Reanna sighed. She did not want to get her friends in trouble. "Then how do I go get my berries?"

"Why isn't Major Lorne with you?" Alison asked curiously.

"He is asleep."

"Get someone – a marine - to go with you or wait until Parker, Sheppard, or Lorne okays you going out by yourself." Alison saw the slumping shoulders. "Sorry, Re."

"It is okay." Re muttered petulantly. "I will find someone."

She left the two women and wandered around thinking of who would go out with her for berries and early season fruit. There was only one person who would not increase her risk of injury. With a grin, she headed back into her building and noisily clumped up the stairs and down the other hallway. She hadn't made to the doorway when Ronon appeared.

"What's up?"

"I cannot leave the area alone without getting Mary and Alison in trouble." Reanna said with an eye roll.

"Okay."

He disappeared into the room and was back out in five minutes. "Let's go."

"Did you leave a note?" Reanna asked with a put upon tone.

Ronon sighed, returned to the room and was back out in under a minute. Together they silently left the building and headed for the entrance.

Mary and Alison shook their heads and gave her indulgent grins.

"Please be careful." Mary said as they stepped aside to let the two out.

In companionable silence, they loped across the clearing alert for any small sound that would indicate danger. The world was silent in the pre-dawn. The night roamers had settled down to sleep and the day animals were just starting to wake. The only sound was the swish of the tall grass against their clothes and the light puff of their breath.

Reaching the edge of the forest, Reanna looked around trying to remember the location of the berry bushes and fruiting trees. "This way," she said softly and headed away from the river. It was only a matter of minutes before the bushes came into view and with a carefree laugh Re raced to them and began plucking the berries and dropping them into her bag.

Ronon watched her pick the berries. "We're here to pick berries?"

She grinned. "Yes."

He stared at her. "I could still be in bed."

"Then you wouldn't have berries for breakfast."

She started on the second bush. With a shake of his head, Ronon began picking berries with her. Soon her bag was full to overflowing. They left the bushes and moved into the forest.

"What are we getting now?" Ronon asked curiously.

"Fruit. Maybe. I was here in the summer so it may not be ripe yet."

She led him to the grove of trees she had discovered last time she was here. The trees grew at an angle that made climbing them not easy, but doable. She removed her bag of berries and laid it carefully on the ground then proceeded to climb up one of the trees. Ronon watched as she reached the top and plucked one of the hand sized fruits. Cautiously, she bit into it and chewed.

"Ripe?" Ronon asked.

"Barely, but good." Reanna plucked another and dropped it down to him.

Ronon bit into it. Slightly hard still, but flavorful. He finished it in three bites and climbed the tree next to Re's. Together they filled her second bag quickly.

Descending to the forest floor they gathered her bag of berries and started back to the ruins. The sun had begun to peek through the trees of the forest brightening the dawn when they reached the edge of the trees where the berry bushes were.

A rustling sound accompanied by a whoofing noise brought them to a halt just as they were about to step into the open. Peering through the trees and brush they saw a bear cleaning the remaining berries from the bushes. Backing up silently they moved south toward the river intending to give the foraging bear wide berth.

They stepped out of the woods scanning the surrounding area and listening intently for any sign of danger. Reanna was feeling happy as they across the meadow. The rising sun was taking the chill out of the air, the sky was clear, no dangerous predators were chasing them and she was with someone she could call friend.

She laughed for the sheer joy of laughing and called out to Ronon, "Race you." She took off without waiting for his reply.

Ronon stared after her for a second before launching himself after her with a fierce grin. As time passed he felt more and more like Reanna was his soul-sister. Their similiarities formed by similar incidents and tragedies that had forced them both to develop like-minded responses. They understood each other - usually. Now she made him feel young and lighthearted as they ran carefree through the tall grass as the sun topped the trees.

He pulled up even to her not far from the gate. He grinned in triumph.

"Watch out!" She shouted and he slowed and glanced around.

Her laughter rang out as she pulled ahead and touched the wall ahead of him.

"You cheated." He growled fiercely.

"You were gullible." She gasped, leaning against the wall to catch her breath.

He stared at her through narrowed eyes then laughed and reached out and touseled her hair. "Let's eat." He deactivated the poles and they moved into the safety of the compound.

They entered the room were meals were eaten and found the majority of the people already up and eating. Reanna snatched up a bowl and dumped the berries in it. Ronon dumped the fruit next to the bowl.

Reanna stilled when she heard someone come up close behind her.

"Morning," Evan murmured against her ear as he reached past her for a handful of berries.

She turned and stepped closer. "Morning," she slid a hand around the back of his head and pulled him down to kiss. His hand slid around her waist resting on the small area of skin between her top and her pants.

"Ahem."

Evan jerked back, flushing. "Sorry, Sir."

"You'll make the rest of us jealous, Major." Colonel Sheppard drawled.

"Not me." Ronon rumbled.

"You are the exception to just about everything." Teyla retorted.

"Yes, well how about we talk about something pertinent like today's schedule." Rodney snapped still not comfortable seeing Evan and Reanna's relationship.

"We're ready to move across to the building on the other side of the river." Arnie said. "We've shored up all the buildings that needed it on this side."

"I don't know," Sheppard replied. "Our two teams will be spread out covering the scientist's on this side. Perhaps we should send you all back for a week or so."

"We'd really like to finish up so we can go back for good, Colonel." Daniel Lucketts said.

Captain Parker sighed. "We can stay if you need us to, Colonel. We have a week left on our rotation anyway."

"There's only three buildings over there. We should be able to analyze them in a couple of days." Arnie added hopefully.

Sheppard shrugged. "If you're okay with staying, Captain I don't have a problem with it."

"Alright then," Rodney said. "The engineers will go over the river with Parker's team. The scientists will continue with whatever they were doing yesterday with accompanying bodyguards. I will be in the Spire with Zelenka, Trisha, Calin, and Cordova. Perkins! You will not wander off today or next assignment will be back on Earth."

Perkins glared at him, but said nothing as Rodney headed for the door with his team.

"I will go with them." Teyla said, following after the group of scientist.

"I believe I will go with her this morning." Reanna said to Evan. "I will make myself useful." She grinned cheekily at him and trotted after Teyla.

#

The next week went by in a relative calm manner with no injuries and no major outbreaks of temper. The only thing marring the idyllic days were the wolves. They would show up around dusk and pace around the walls growling and howling. Ocassionaly, someone would look over at the mag pole barriers and find a wolf or two sitting there watching them silently, unnervingly.

McKay discovered the shields. With the low power levels in the tower they couldn't afford to run the shields unless absolutely necessary and they wouldn't cover more than the spire and a couple of the closest buildings for the ZPM was nearly depleted.

The engineers finished up their analysis of the remaining three buildings and began the physically demanding job of making the buildings stable. They made a report on the needed repairs to the wall and were happily preparing to return to Atlantis.

"We'll have the team that repaired the walls return with the new marines in a couple of weeks." Arnie said. "Unless you need them sooner?"

"No, I doubt we'll get McKay out of here anytime soon and it looks as though it'll be awhile before they're ready to go across the river so two weeks will be fine."

Arnie herded his engineers out to the puddle jumper with Capt. Parker's team.

"We'll have Markett's team here in a couple of weeks, Colonel."

"That'll be fine, Captain."

The puddle jumper rose in the air and zoomed off over the mountains toward the Gate.

Three days later the tornado hit.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

Reanna and Evan leaped from the bed startled awake by a fierce wind shrieking through the empty windows. A loud roar filled the air shattering the tranquility of the night.

"What is it?" Reanna screamed over the noise.

Evan stared out of the window. The thin sliver of moon barely supplied any light at all, but he could see in the distance a swirling mass approaching quickly.

"Tornado!" He reached for his clothes. "Quick get dressed!"

"What is a tornado?" Reanna asked as she pulled on her clothes. She was frightened by the screaming wind and the look of Evan's face.

He pulled her to the window and pointed out the tornado. She shivered. He pulled her from the window and they raced out into the hall yelling for McKay and Ronon. They ran into them at the stairs.

"I know Major." Rodney shouted before Evan could say anything. "We've got to get everyone in the spire and get the shields up!"

"You get to the spire, McKay. I'll get everyone on the way." Evan shouted and headed toward the main building with Reanna.

Everyone was up and throwing on clothes when they rushed in.

"Where's McKay?" Sheppard asked as soon as he saw them.

"On the way to the spire with Ronon. We need to get there and get under the shields." Evan told him trying to keep the panic out of his voice. These building were old and would not withstand a tornado.

"They will not hold long." Radek said.

"Let's hope they hold long enough." Sheppard replied.

They got the scientists out of the building and headed for the spire. The wind whipped and howled around the buildings tearing at their clothes and staggering them. Dirt and debris whipped around stinging them whenever any of it hit bare skin.

The sliver of moon was hid behind the clouds now and the inky black of night, the howling, battering wind and the stinging debris added to the terror of sensing more than seeing the swirling funnel bearing down on them.

The marines and Teyla all had their scope lights on to try and penetrate the darkness and try to keep them on the path and out of the way of any dangerous flying debris.

The roaring got louder and louder. They were nearing the second set of buildings. Several stumbled and went down under a vicious gust of cross-winds.

"McKay!" John yelled into the radio when he finally heard Rodney screaming at him over the radio. "We're coming as fast as we can."

"It's almost to the far wall, John! You all need to hurry!"

"We're at the second set of buildings." John wrapped an arm around Trisha to steady her and together they staggered forward. "Wait as long as you can then put up the shields, Rodney!"

"It's here! Get out of the open!" Rodney's shouted warning was accompanied by the deafening sound of the tornado hitting the wall of the outpost. The shield shimmered into existence.

"Everyone in the building!" John shouted waving a hand to his right and herding those closest to him in that direction.

Evan, one arm wrapped around Reanna and the other around Alison, pushed them into the building and turned to help others.

The marines bravely formed a fragile barrier between the civilians and the tornado hustling them into the relative safety of the building. The shield spread as Rodney maxed out the ZPM. The shielding around the tower shimmered brightly while the stretched shield nearing their building thinned, glittering faintly.

The tornado drowned out everything as it ripped through the outpost. Brick and pseudo-glass flew through the air glancing off the shield with bright flares of light.

"Sheppard!" Rodney's voice was full of panic. "Are you in the shield? Sheppard!"

"Barely, McKay." John shouted back. "It's awfully thin looking."

"It is awfully thin and it's about to collapse." Rodney's voice was full of fear and panic.

"Draw it in!" Sheppard ordered.

"No!" McKay shouted back. "I protect us all or none of us!"

"McKay!"

"McKay!"

John cursed. McKay was always doing this! Risking his life in order to try and save those he cared for instead of obeying John and saving his own skin. Didn't he know how important he was? How much he meant to him?

The edge of the tornado hit the shields and a high pitched scream rent the air as the shield tried to repel it. The shrilling, ear-shattering sound rose even higher then abruptly ended. They all looked at each other stunned at the sudden surcease then the roar of the tornado increased.

Everyone ran for what little cover they could find in the building. Evan threw himself over Reanna as the building shook and collapsed.

#

The silence left in the aftermath of the tornado was almost as deafening as the tornado had been. Rodney and Ronon stared out into the slowly clearing night more and more destruction becoming visible as the clouds cleared and the sliver of moon and the stars once again shone.

"Sheppard," Ronon called over the radio. "Major Lorne, Lt. Rikers."

He looked over at Rodney worriedly.

"Somebody answer us!" Eyes wide open Rodney stared at Ronon. "Why aren't they responding? Someone should be responding." He started trembling. "What if they didn't make it? What if they're all…"

"No!" Ronon snapped. "Their radios are broke or they're trapped and can't reach them, but they aren't dead!"

Rodney swallowed hard and stared up at Ronon. He stared and stared and realized that Ronon was just as afraid as he was that their friends had died while they were safe in the tower. "You're right." He said shakily. "They're radios are just broke."

"Got a light?" Ronon asked, genuine concern laced his voice as he stared out over the remains of the compound.

"What?" Rodney looked dazed. "Ah, yeah. Yeah, there should be one around here somewhere. We keep them around in case the power goes out."

"Well, power's out." Ronon replied and began looking around the dimly lit room for the flashlight.

"Hmmm," Rodney shook himself out of his stunned daze and began looking around as well.

They finally found one under a console. Rodney snatched it up. "Come on." He headed quickly out of the spire.

"Rodney," Ronon grabbed his arm. "Careful. The walls are destroyed and the poles will be down."

Rodney paused, his mind totally focused on discovering the fate of his friends and co-workers. "Right. Wolves, bears, tigers."

Ronon nodded and let go of his arm. Together the stepped out into the night. Rodney swept the flashlight around in a wide arc. To their right the outer wall was nothing but a huge pile of rubble. From where they stood the two building were totally destroyed.

'They're in one of those two…." Rodney's voice broke and his eyes welled up with tears. _Sheppard, Teyla, Reanna, Major Lorne, Zalenka and some of his best scientists were buried under the rubble not to mention Lorne's team._

"Which one?" Ronon asked, fear and frustration at feeling helpless giving his voice a rough edge.

"I don't know. They were between them last Sheppard said. I don't…" Rodney snapped his fingers. "We need to see if my tablet survived. I can track their sub-dermal transmitters."

They picked their way over the strewn rubble as quickly as they could and when the way was clear they would race forward knowing time was of the essence if they were going to get their people out alive.

The two furthest building hadn't suffered much damage. It seemed the twister had shifted in destroyed the two buildings near the spire and then turned and moved away from the compound missing the mag poles protecting the entrance to the compound.

Rodney ran up the stairs and rushed to the room. Things were in disarray, but the room was still solid and he quickly located his tablet and booted up. As soon as he could, his fingers were flying over the keyboard pulling up the program and activating the search.

"They're in the building to the right and as of now I have the right number of life signs." Rodney said quietly. He looked up at Ronon. "We're going to need help."

"The jumper." Ronon said. _How long would those little blimps stay on the screen? How long till he had to see his friends die one by one as little dots on the screen?_

They left the building and headed for the jumper. It seemed surreal in the aftermath of so much destruction to have to turn off the poles to reach the jumper.

"Where is it?" Ronon asked bewildered.

Rodney swung the light around. The light glinted off of dull metal some distance away. "Oh no. No no no. We are so screwed."

Ronon followed the path of the light and saw the jumper. Half way across the meadow and upside down. A huge tree rested on top of it.

"We need to start digging them out." Ronon said after staring dumbstruck at the puddle jumper for several long minutes.

"Yes," was all that Rodney said.

#

The sun was rising when they finally uncovered the first sign of their people. An elbow followed by the edge of a tac vest. With renewed energy, Ronon and Rodney began heaving the debris off of the unknown marine.

Half an hour later they had uncovered an unconscious, but still breathing Colonel Sheppard. After dithering back and forth about the danger of leaving him where he lay versus the risk of spinal injuries Rodney finally agreed with Ronon that they should move him.

Carefully, they moved him clear of the debris and laid him on the ground. He had a gash in his arm that they bandaged with the sterile bandage from his vest and a large bump on his forehead. They took a few minutes and went over him looking for signs of injuries. Except for a lot of nasty bruising they didn't find anything.

"Which doesn't mean there isn't internal injuries." Rodney said pessimistically.

A little while later they uncovered Calin and Sgt. Marshal. Calin's arm looked like it might be broken and Sgt. Marshal definitely had a broken leg.

As each minute passed Rodney became more and more worried. How long could they survive buried under the wreckage? Were they running out of air? Were they already dead? Where was Teyla? Where was Re?

"Rodney, stop." Ronon grabbed him gently by the arm.

"Can't stop," he muttered. "Teyla and Re and the others…" he trailed off.

"We've been at it for hours. I'm exhausted. We need to eat; rest."

"They could be dying, Ronon." Rodney said in an exhausted, grief-stricken voice.

"And you could too if you don't eat." Ronon answered softly.

"You rest while I go get the food supplies then I'll keep digging while you get it ready." Ronon compromised when Rodney looked like he was going to argue.

"Fine, yes. Go get food. I'll stand guard." Rodney said proving he was still thinking no matter how tired he was. Wolves and bears, etc was a very real danger. "And I'll check on John and the others."

"We'll get them out. Alive." He said fiercely before he took off at a tired lope to get fire wood and something to eat.

Ronon could hear Rodney over the radio trying again to get someone to answer him. Tiredly, Rodney called to each of the marines who hopefully had their ear pieces on last night. Ronon was gathering the MREs and the wood and was at the door of the building when he heard Major Lorne faintly and painfully replying to Rodney.

"Major Lorne! Thank God!" Rodney's voice was shrill with relief. "Is Re with you? Is she okay? Are you okay?"

"She's here." Lorne coughed and coughed. "We're in a small pocket by a console. She's…injured, but not badly." Lorne hastily reassured Rodney.

Ronon grinned and began loping back toward them.

"We've been digging out from the main door." Rodney apprised him. "We've got Sheppard, Calin and Sgt Marshal out – unconscious and hurt, but alive."

"We were spread out. Re and I are near the end by the console near the stairs."

Ronon showed up as Rodney grabbed his tablet and studied the dots representing their friends.

"I think I know where you are. We'll get you out." Rodney said, grit and determination evident in his voice.

Ronon laid the fire and handed the MREs to Rodney. He shook out the blankets he'd snagged and laid them over the three injured. "Where do I start?"

Rodney showed him where he thought Re and Major Lorne was at.

"Eat." Ronon said sternly as he started moving large pieces. He slowly dragged the chunks of wall off and piled them behind him. He was exhausted. He didn't know how Rodney was still on his feet and operating.

He wiped the sweat off his brow and glanced over at him. He had set the MREs by the fire and was kneeling by Sheppard wiping his face with a damp cloth. Ronon frowned. _Where did he get the cloth?_ He shook away the irrelevant question as he watched the prickly scientist gently clean John's face all the while murmuring something to him.

Sensing someone watching him, Rodney glanced up and saw Ronon wearily gazing at him. He smiled at him; a struggling smile that tried to be encouraging, but which he was sure fell way short. Ronon smiled back and then returned to chucking debris.

A burst of gunfire startled Ronon. He whipped around drawing his weapon. There was Rodney, standing beside their comrades firing at the tigers crouched along the ruins of the wall. With a defiant roar the two tigers leaped down and disappeared.

"McKay, you're suppose to hit them." Sheppard said raggedly.

Rodney whipped around at the whisper. "John? Oh thank goodness." He dropped down next to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't try to move."

John looked up at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Why? Because you had a building fall on you and we don't know how badly you're hurt."

"I can see them." Ronon shouted hoarsely.

"See who?" John swiveled his head toward Ronon with a groan.

"Major Lorne and Re." Rodney said. "And don't move." He snapped as he placed a hand against John's cheek. "You could have spinal injuries."

"Okay Sunshine." John moaned closing his eyes.

"I…we….have been digging you all out since about an hour after the tornado hit. I am tired, hungry, in pain, and worried about everyone still under the rubble and after I eat I have to continue to dig so I do not need your sarcasm!" Rodney snapped and stalked over to the fire where he yanked the MRE up and ripped it open.

John blinked and watched as Rodney wolfed down the MRE. He ate quickly even by McKay standards then he grabbed a second one and stalked over to Ronon.

"Here." Rodney shoved the package at Ronon. "Eat. My turn."

Ronon grunted and took the food silently. He moved over to where Sheppard lay, grimacing in pain whenever he moved even the slightest bit.

"What's the status?" Sheppard asked.

"Got you, Calin, and Marshal out. Located Re and Major Lorne. Jumper's upside down halfway across the meadow."

John shut his eyes. "The others?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"Rodney says we have the right number of life signs."

"No one's dead?" Sheppard couldn't believe it.

"Not yet, but we're about at the end of our strength." Ronon said truthfully. He nodded at Rodney. "He hasn't stopped. Not even to eat until just now."

"I should get up. Help." John tried to rise. Groaning, he collapsed back on the ground. "I could use some aspirin."

Ronon grunted. "Got any?"

"No. Bet McKay does."

Ronon went over to Rodney. "Got aspirin?"

"Huh? Aspirin?"

Ronon jerked his head over at Sheppard. Rodney frowned. "If he has a concussion… Never mind, we've already moved him. Aspirin can't exacerbate his condition too much." He fumbled in his vest and pulled out some aspirin. "Here."

Ronon took the aspirin over to Sheppard and then returned to Rodney's side and helped him finish clearing a hole for Lorne and Re.

As soon as the hole was large enough Evan forced Reanna to climb through. Arguing that she was in front of him and that he couldn't get out yet anyway. He finally just growled. "Get out so I can quit worrying about you," and pushed her toward the opening.

Ronon and Rodney grabbed her hands and pulled her out. Rodney wrapped her in a fierce bear hug the moment she was on her feet. "I was so worried; I was so worried." He kept murmuring into her hair.

"I am just bruised. I am fine." Reanna murmured back hugging him just as fiercely. She stepped back. "We must get Evan out. He was hit on the head. He covered me with his body. It was too dark to see how bad he is hurt, but it felt bad and there was a lot of blood."

"Head wounds bleed a lot even when they aren't bad. We'll have him out soon." Ronon said and began enlarging the hole. Several long minutes passed before the hole was large enough for Evan to crawl out of.

They ended up having to help Evan out. As he came completely out, he moaned and rolled over on his back. A deep gash ran through his hair line and down his forehead near his temple. Blood soaked the bottom half of one pant leg.

"Evan!" Re dropped down beside him. "You did not tell me it was this bad." She cried as she ripped his pant leg open to get to the wound.

"Couldn't have done anything about it but worry." Evan mumbled.

"Re, let us get him over by the others." Rodney said after he had bandaged his leg.

Ronon and Rodney stumbled under his weight as they got him on his feet and over by the others.

"We need the first aid kit from the jumper." Rodney said, wiping a trembling hand over his face.

"You need to rest." Ronon rumbled.

"So do you."

Ronon just made a frustrated noise. Thing was Rodney was right. They both needed rest and sleep, but they still had people buried and the ones they'd recovered needed shelter and protection and first aid.

"Mag poles," John said weakly.

Reanna looked up from cleaning Evan's wound. "I will get them."

"We need them and the first aid kit."

"Protection first. They are bleeding it will draw the predators then I will go to the jumper."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Evan asked grabbing her wrist.

"I believe so. I think I'm just bruised."

Evan stared up at her blearily. "Go." His hand dropped from her wrist as if it was too heavy for him to hold up.

Reanna dropped a swift kiss on his lips and went to find the magnetic poles. They had been two on each wall bridge. The ones to the right were still up and working; the ones to the left….well, there was not wall bridge left. There had also been several cordoning off the buildings from the river.

She searched through the wreckage until she found several of the poles. These she took back and set up in a arc around the wounded to the edge of the rubble.

"I will search for other poles on the way to the jumper." She told John as she knelt checking on them before rising to make her way to the jumper.

"Re," Rodney caught her attention. "You'll need this."

He tossed the jumper remote to her. She nodded and tucked it away before hurrying away.

The sun had reached it's zenith and was starting its downward trek when she reached the jumper. The wary grazer's ran as she approached. She frowned. She had hoped not to spook them for they were good lookouts for predators approaching. Now she would have to rely solely on her own senses.

She pressed the remote and slowly the back hatch opened with a metallic groan. After the hatch opened, Re stood in the doorway and stared at the jumbled mess. A few things remained in the safety nets, but the majority of what had been stored had come loose as the ship had been tossed about and now lay in total disarray on the floor (roof).

Aware of the dangers, she made her way to the cockpit and turned to face the opening so that nothing could sneak up on her. Quickly, she began sorting through the mess. There was a lot that they may need later, but for the moment she searched for the first aid kit, extra blankets and food supplies.

She rummaged through extra weapons, crystals, rope, and things she did not recognize that had spilled everywhere until she found the items she was looking for. In the corner she found a white box with the same symbol as the first as kit.

Opening it, she saw a box with two cables leading from it ending in two rectangular constructions with handles. Uncertain whether or not it was needed she decided to take it just in case.

In dismay, she eyed the growing pile of things to take. The two first aid kits, several thin blankets, a stash of candy bars, power bars, and MREs, extra flashlights and batteries, and a collapsible stretcher.

"How am I going to carry all of this?" She muttered to herself as she ran a hand through her hair.

She grinned in relief when she saw the spare backpack still snug in the safety netting. She pulled it free and loaded it with her things.

She began to step over the remaining items when she stopped and looked at the pistols and ammo. Kneeling she tossed all she could into the backpack – just in case. After all, night would bring even more danger and the poles she had found only protected them from three sides.

Slinging the heavy pack over her shoulder and settling onto her back, Reanna stepped toward the back of the jumper. Pausing after a few steps, she wondered what was setting her on edge because there was no danger in sight…. No, there was nothing in sight and no noise either.

She froze wondering what predator was lurking out of sight. She had her knives, but if it were a pack of wolves or a couple of tigers the knives would not save her. She could close the hatch and wait for normal activity to resume, but injured were waiting on her. People were still needing to be dug out and even Ronon was showing signs of exhaustion.

She picked up one of the pistols and tried to remember everything Evan had taught her about using one of them. With trembling fingers, she loaded the ammo into the pistol. Holding it in front of her, she stepped out of the jumper.

Nerves stretched tight, she scanned the area. Not seeing anything, but knowing that _something_ was out there she edged around the side of the jumper and used the remote to close the hatch.

Still nothing. She began the trek back to the outpost. She was nearly half way back, in the open with no cover, when the wolves attacked.

One moment she was apparently alone in the vast stretch of tall grass. The unnatural silence stretching her nerves thinner and thinner despite her years on this world. The next moment silent gray bodies were racing toward her from two directions.

Instead of running, she aimed and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. _Oh no, no, no, no! What had she forgotten?_ She looked at the pistol desperately turning it over and over. _The safety. Don't forget to take the safety off. _Evan's calm voice came to her and she flipped the little switch.

Breathing heavily; her heart pounding in her chest she pulled the trigger again. This time there was a loud noise and a wolf yelped. Trying to take the time to aim, she fired over and over as death raced toward her.

Over and over she fired until the gun clicked. The two remaining wolves jumped as she pulled out her knife while slinging the heavy pack at them. The jar of the pack hitting the wolf staggered her. The second wolf twisted in mid-air and took her to the ground. The pack wedged between them keeping the snapping teeth away from her face by mere inches.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

The wolf scrabbled at the pack trying to reach the prey just a few inches away from him. He snapped and snarled; saliva flew from his jaws spattering Reanna's face.

She blinked and shook off the temporary paralysis of fear. Frantically she adjusted her grip on the knife and swung it upward burying it hilt deep in the wolf's neck. She hit the jugular and blood gushed out over her hand and down her arm soaking her side and the ground. The light in the feral eyes dimmed and the body slumped down on her pinning her to the ground.

Her hand thumped to the ground and she shut her eyes briefly in relief. A rustling noise to her right was all the warning she had. Instinctively, she heaved the heavy body of the dead wolf to the right.

The animal was so heavy she could barely move it. The animal shifted just enough that the teeth that would have sank deep into her upper arm instead raked down her skin leaving fiery trails of pain.

The wolf snapped at her face. Reanna scrambled backwards trying to get out from under the dead weight. The dead wolf and the pack pinned her knife hand down. She shoved free as the wolf lunged again. She cried out in pain as the wolf's jaws clamped down on her hair pulling some out.

She made it to her feet, knife held in front of her. She snarled in defiance. She would not let this animal win! Too many people were depending on her to return with the supplies. Evan was injured and several of her friends were still buried in the rubble.

"I am not your supper!" She yelled at the huge wolf.

It snarled and barked at her making short lunges before backing away. Play with her would it? She pulled out a second knife with a long blade. She growled and stepped forward swinging her knife.

The wolf easily dodged and snapped at her. She skipped away from it. It circled around her slowly, studying her. The intelligence in its yellow eyes was unnerving. The circle narrowed until it was just outside of her range.

Reanna was afraid she was going to die today. Die without seeing Evan's eyes one last time; die without knowing if her friends were safe or not. She also knew that the wolf knew she was afraid. She could almost sense its smug laughter as it circled her slowly forcing her further from the outpost.

Re stopped as the realization hit her. It was forcing her away from safety, away from help. She widened her stance ready to make her stand. She had not survived all these years by allowing the predators to herd her with fear. She had survived by thinking and reacting. She would not die today!

The wolf jumped. Reanna swung; one knife in a sideways arc the other she swung up catching the wolf's belly. The wolf's momentum knocked her backward. The breath exploded from her lungs as she hit the ground.

Impaled; enraged and in pain the wolf snapped at her savaging her shoulder before she could pull out the knife from its side and plunge it into its neck. Over and over she stabbed the creature, sobbing in pain and fear, until she couldn't lift her arm anymore. She lay there breathing raggedly and sobbing staring into the dim eyes.

She wasn't sure how long she lay there. Awhile she realized when she noticed how low the sun was getting. She screamed when she pulled herself free from the wolf's body. Her left arm hung uselessly. Pain ran down it like liquid fire from where the wolf had repeatedly bit and ripped at the shoulder. Her right arm throbbed where its teeth had ripped through the outer flesh.

Whimpering, the world hazing grey, she made it to the pack and tried to lift it. She gasped in pain and dropped to her knees breathing deeply as she tried to retain consciousness.

Slowly after several long pain filled minutes, she regained her feet and began dragging the heavy pack across the meadow. She had covered half the remaining distance when she heard something coming toward her. Resignedly, she stopped, swaying with exhaustion and waited for whatever it was to reach her.

"Reanna?" Evan's voice was filled with pain and trepidation.

"Evan?" Reanna dropped to her knees, disoriented and afraid she was imagining him there. "Help," she mumbled and pitched forward.

#

They had managed to uncover Sgt Ericson and Cordova as the day dragged on. Sheppard had badgered them into getting him propped up on the rubble with his pistol sitting in his lap so they didn't have to worry about predators creeping up on them. Sgt Marshal had woke up, but with a broken leg couldn't do anything but get propped up with her weapon to help guard.

Evan watched the sun slowly move across the sky and wondered what was taking Reanna so long. At one point he thought he heard gunfire, but it was so faint that no one else had heard it and he decided he had confused the sounds of something else for gunfire.

As the sun sank lower he began to really worry. "She should be back by now." He said to Rodney when he took an enforced break and came to check on them.

Rodney blinked and looked around dazedly. "She isn't back yet?" He stood and looked around, tottering shakily from exhaustion. "It's nearly dark. Ronon!"

"What?" Ronon asked wearily.

"Re isn't back yet. She should have gotten back hours ago."

Ronon paused and looked around. They were both almost too tired to think, but neither would think of stopping or sleeping until they had recovered Teyla. "Want me to go look for her?"

Rodney looked at the collapsed building and then out toward the jumper – torn between two worries.

"I'll go." Evan said, struggling to his feet.

"You can barely stand." Rodney said sharply.

"Neither can either of you. You've been at it for over seventeen hours. Give me my P-90. I'll go after her."

Ronon silently reached down to where the recovered weapons were laying and handed it Evan.

Evan clipped it to his vest and began limping away. It took him twice the time it normally took to reach the outer wall. He flicked his scope light on and panned it out over the meadow. He saw the jumper out in the middle and frowned. _Where was she?_

He panned the light slowly over the intervening area and saw the high grass undulating like something was moving through it in his direction. The movement was slow and erratic like whatever it was could barely keep moving.

He moved cautiously forward shining his light into the grass trying to catch sight of whatever it was. Then he caught a glimpse. Just a glimpse, but enough to tell it was human and the only human out here was Reanna.

"Reanna?" He called out as he got closer.

"Evan?" She responded weakly as she sank to her knees. "Help."

He sprinted toward her ignoring the stabbing pain in his leg as she pitched forward and lay still.

"Oh…crap, Re." Evan stared in horror at the blood soaked figure before him.

One shoulder was a mangled mess that made him ill when he played the light over it. Blood had soaked down her arm to the end of her fingertips. Her entire side was blood soaked. He yanked the heavy pack upright and unzipped it. He rummaged through it until he came upon the large white first aid kit.

He paused to take a quick look around before turning back to Reanna. Whatever had happened, she had almost not survived it. She still might not he thought grimly thinking of blood loss and infection.

He pushed his fear down deep and focused on saving her life. He yanked up her shirt and went limp with relief at her unmarred skin. The blood belonged to whatever attacked her. He turned his attention to the ravaged shoulder. He poured antiseptic over the wound, dabbed it somewhat dry and gently, but firmly wrapped a sterile bandage around it.

"Easy, Love. Almost done." He murmured reassuringly when she whimpered in pain.

He cleaned and bandaged the other arm. "Re…Re…." he shook her slightly. "Come on, Re. Wake up."

She lolled limply in his grasp. He sighed. "Great." He stood up and scanned the open area with the light hoping that if predators were near by the light would catch on their eyes and give away their position.

Nothing broke the darkness as he made the circle twice. Zipping the pack he shouldered it and then knelt and lifted Reanna into his arms.

As fast as he could he limped back toward the outpost knowing that with the walls compromised they wouldn't be safe until they reached the others and then the safety was only relative since the mag poles only covered a portion of the area.

"Major Lorne, have you found her?" Rodney's voice crackled over the radio.

Evan stopped just inside the walls and juggled her slightly to reach the radio. "I found her." He said grimly.

"Is she okay?" Rodney's voice rose and cracked.

"She's alive." Evan looked down at the woman he loved. "Just."

"What?! Where are you? What happened? How bad is it?" The questions came at Evan in a panicked staccato.

"We're just inside the walls." Evan said as he began walking again. Pain shot through his leg with every step. "She was nearly back. She's been attacked by something….wolves are…my….guess. She's…lost….a lot…of…blood…unconscious….now."

Evan was breathing heavily trying to ignore the waves of hot pain and dizziness that was swamping him. He had to get them to safety, to help.

"I'm coming." Ronon's voice was slurred slightly.

Minutes later the tall Satedan loomed up out of the night in front of him. "I'll take her, Major."

"No," Evan's grip tightened. "Take the pack."

"Evan…"

"No!" Evan glared up at him, weaving on his feet.

Ronon stared then nodded. He managed to get the pack off Evan's back with a little maneuvering. Together they made their way slowly back to the camp.

They had built up the fire until it was blazing. Rodney was lugging debris in a detached manner that the extremely exhausted reached. Sgt Ericson was helping him although he winced every time he turned or bent.

Rodney stopped and stared at them as they entered the light from the fire. His eyes tracked over Re's still form taking in the blood soaked bandages and the pale, limp body.

Tears tracked down his cheeks as his face crumpled. She knew how to survive this world. How had this happened?

His gaze shifted to the heavy pack that Ronon was lowering to the ground. She had been trying to get medical help to them. She had taken a risk that she would never have taken before. And she might die because of it.

Rodney crumpled to the ground. His entire body shaking as reaction to the past 20 plus hours catching up with him in a rushing helplessness.

"Rodney," Ronon swiftly made his way to him. Dropping to his knees, he wrapped his arms around Rodney's shuddering body.

"It's all my fault." Rodney sobbed. "I insisted on coming here, on the ruins being explored."

"It's not your fault. Dr. Weir would have had us exploring them whether you insisted or not."

"If she dies…"

"She won't. She's tough." Ronon whispered gently.

"And the eight still under this…this…Teyla's still under there. It's been over twenty hours. We're exhausted. They're too injured to help." He waved a violently trembling hand at the one's they had uncovered.

"We'll get them out."

"I…we…we need sleep and food, but if they die while we're sleeping…" Rodney hiccupped and tried to stop the sobs knowing that everyone was watching, listening to him fall apart.

"If there's a splint in the kit, anything to stabilize my arm, I'll help." Calin said.

Evan looked up from where he was redressing Reanna's shoulder. "There's a splint. I'll be right there." He drew some broad spectrum antibiotic into a needle and gently injected it into Reanna.

"Me too as long as I'm careful." Cordova said. "I think my ribs are just cracked."

"Just show us where our people are and we'll take over for a few hours." Sgt Ericson said.

Rodney scrubbed his face. "Okay…okay."

Ronon helped him stand and he stumbled over to the tablet. Sgt Ericson and Cordova joined him. He orientated the tablet to the collapsed building. "This is where the front door was." He looked up and got nods. "These dots are the life signs. We don't know where anyone was at the time so we don't know who's who."

"Okay, Doc." Sgt. Ericson took the tablet. "Get some sleep." He laid a friendly hand on McKay's shoulder. He had never been overly fond of the whining, cynical scientist, but today had definitely changed his opinion of the man.

Barely eating, fighting off hypoglycemic reactions with a bite here and there he had kept digging, kept pulling people out. Hands scraped and bleeding, pants torn, knees scraped where he had fallen, stumbling around from sleep deprivation still he had refused to sit, to rest. He kept mumbling names of people still trapped as if to egg himself on to greater efforts.

Today, Ericson had seen what his team saw in him. The fierce loyalty to his friends and co-workers kept him going. The stubbornness that was irritating on base was saving lives out here in the field.

Ronon took possession of Rodney and led him over to the fire where the sleeping bags that had been retrieved earlier were spread out. Rodney stopped by Re and went to his knees. His hand reached out and traced her forehead and down her jaw line. "Don't you dare die on me." He whispered fighting back his tears. "Who else will I run with?"

Ronon tugged him away after a few minutes and got him settled on a sleeping bag with a blanket over him. He pressed a power bar into his hand.

Calin, arm splinted, joined Cordova and Ericson as they began to remove the brick and rubble.

"You need stitches, Sir." Sgt. Marshall said quietly.

"I'll be fine, Alison." Evan said distractedly as he watched Reanna's shallow breathing.

"I disagree, Sir. You're going to keep losing blood."

"Drop it, Alison. I'm needed here." He stroked Re's arm gently.

"Major, let the Sergeant stitch you up." Sheppard snapped, worry and pain making his voice sharp.

"Sir…."

"Now, Major. We have enough worries without adding you collapsing from loss of blood."

Evan jerked to his feet angrily. He swayed and stumbled. The sudden movement making him dizzy. He gained his balance and grabbed the kit and went over to Alison.

"Put your head right here, Sir." She patted her upper leg.

Evan sighed and lowered himself down, laying his head on her leg. Alison pulled out the bottle of Lidocaine and poured a small amount into the deep gash. Evan shut his eyes as she began making the tiny, neat stitches. The pain was there, but bearable and he wouldn't ask for any more Lidocaine since others may need it worse later.

"Eat." Ronon ordered laying down behind Rodney. "Eat, sleep. You'll need strength tomorrow." He whispered.

"Okay, Sir," Alison said gently. "If you could turn around, I'll stitch your leg."

Ronon struggled to stay awake until he felt Rodney relax into sleep then he relaxed himself. His last conscious thought a prayer to the Ancestors for Teyla's safety.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

There was an air of mourning around the makeshift camp when Ronon and Rodney woke up the next morning. Ericson, Calin, and Cordova had been joined by Evan as they continued to work through the rubble. Their eyes were dull and everyone's movements seemed weighed down as if they were totally disheartened.

Looking around they saw Radek, bandaged and asleep (or unconscious, Rodney thought) next to Trisha who was sporting bandages herself. Over to the edge of the encampment was a covered form.

Rodney and Ronon traded looks. Neither wanted to ask who hadn't made it. Rodney sent a frantic look over to where Reanna had been and saw her there, sleeping. He breathed a sigh of relief.

They moved quietly over to where Sgt. Marshal was propped up with her P-90. She looked up at them and caught Ronon's silent question as his eyes flickered over to the body and back.

"Mason. Trisha said he was protecting her from falling debris."

Rodney hung his head. The body count had started and it would only go up. He felt guilty at the stab of relief that it wasn't Teyla under the blanket.

Alison gave them a hesitant, haunted look. "Another life sign disappeared about an hour ago."

Rodney went white. The air supply had to be dwindling not to mention the weight of the rubble and possible injuries. Teyla may already be dead underneath the brick and wood and glass.

"She's not dead." Ronon growled fiercely.

Rodney refused to look at him. He just stared at what was becoming a grave.

Ronon shook him hard. "She's not!" He shouted angrily. "She's not dead," he said in a fierce, quiet voice.

Rodney just looked at him dejected and walked over to where the power bars and MREs were stashed. He grabbed two power bars and went over to the tablet. Four dots blinked up at him from the ruins of the building. Three huddled together the other singular dot was further into the building. The men were digging out the three. Of course, that made sense. Save as many as possible, but something urged Rodney's eyes over to the singular dot.

"Where was the one that disappeared?" Rodney snapped suddenly.

"What?"

"Where was the one that disappeared?" He repeated sharply.

Ericson made his way over to the tablet. "There," he pointed near the singular dot.

"That's where we start." Rodney said to Ronon and moved toward the location.

Ronon grunted.

They moved over to the area and began tossing debris aside with an air of desperation.

"Hang on, Teyla." Rodney muttered.

An hour later they created a hole and Rodney shone his light down seeing if anyone was visible. In the hazy darkness, his light glinted off of something metallic.

"Teyla! Teyla!" He shouted.

A low moan was his only answer. He exchanged glances with Ronon.

"Did you find her?" Sheppard shouted at them. "Rodney!"

Rodney turned toward him. "I think so. I see a tac vest. It's her or Rikers. Give us a minute."

John struggled to his feet careful not to jar his tender ribs to much and made his way slowly over to where they were enlarging the hole. Wincing he knelt and began moving the smaller debris. Every so often he'd pause for breath as the band of pain become too much and to shine the light down into the hole.

"It's definitely Teyla." He said grimly as he stared down at the still form lying in a puddle of blood.

"Teyla!" Ronon roared into the hole. "Teyla, wake up!"

A low moan; fingers twitched. A ragged breath gave them hope.

"Ronon?" Her voice was weak and befuddled.

"Yeah. Hang on. We're getting you out."

They saw her struggle to move. "Can't move." She called up weakly.

"Be still." Rodney called down to her. "Just…lie still. We're coming in after you."

And before Ronon or John could react Rodney had slid down into the hole.

"McKay!"

"Rodney!"

Rodney ignored their outraged calls and knelt next to Teyla. Two years ago he wouldn't have slid down hole into an unstable building for….well, for anyone, but now was different. He had learned to love these people and to put their welfare above his own. And Ronon's training and all of their examples had taught him to courageous and selfless.

"Teyla, are you injured? Do you know where you're hurt?" He asked gently trying to keep the panic out of his voice as he took in all the blood around her.

"Don't know," she slurred. "Hurts all over."

Rodney laid a hand gently on her shoulder. "Okay, just lay there. Let me look around."

He moved over to the opening. "Toss me a blanket." He called up to them. "And the kit just in case."

"Are you crazy?" Sheppard yelled down at him while Ronon went to get the blanket and first aid kit. "You realize this could all collapse, right?"

"Yes, Colonel," Rodney snapped defiantly. "I realize that. I also realize that Teyla isn't getting out of here on her own."

"And you're the best choice to help her out?" Sheppard snarled back. His temper was frayed with pain and worry and a sense of helplessness. He should be down there not Rodney. Their job – his job – was to protect McKay not put him in further danger.

"I did go to medical school for a short time. You were there longer than me?" Rodney asked crossing his arms and looking superior.

"No, Rodney," Sheppard drawled, irritated. "I have a lot more field experience though.

"Fine, come on down and help." Rodney said sarcastically standing back and looked up expectantly.

Sheppard bent over the hole and placed his hands on the sides to brace himself. As soon as weight hit his upper body he grimaced and struggled to hold back the yelp of pain. He glared down at Rodney furiously.

"Ribs?" Rodney asked innocently.

Sheppard cursed at him fluently.

Rodney ignored the ranting since he understood that Sheppard hated not being the one sacrificing himself to save others.

Ronon arrived back at the hole and dropped the kit and the blanket. "Need help?"

"Not yet," Rodney replied. "I need to see what exactly is wrong." He returned to Teyla and folded the blanket up into a small pillow. Gently, he slid it under her head.

"Still with me, Teyla?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm going to see what exactly has you trapped and see if I can discover any injuries. Let me know if anything I do hurts. The injury may be internal."

"Yes," she murmured distantly.

Rodney frowned. He wasn't sure if she understood him or just responding to his voice. Tenderly, he skimmed his fingers over her skull. He breathed a tiny sigh of relief when he found no blood and bumps. His fingers slid over her neck tracing her spine searching for swelling or hotness.

"Does that hurt?" He asked quietly.

"No."

"Good. Good." He moved down her arms and found no breaks. Not daring to be too hopeful yet since it was her lower body that was trapped he continued down her torso.

His hands ghosted light, but firm over her ribs. Nothing moved and she didn't tense in pain so hopefully no broken ribs. He prodded her lower back between her ribs and hips.

"Hurt?"

"A little," she admitted.

Rodney grimaced. "I'm going to look." He warned before lifting her top up. Several large bruises darkened her skin. He pressed down lightly. "Lot or little?"

"Little." She whispered.

"Most likely just bruising." He put her top back down.

"Rodney!" Sheppard yelled down. "We could use an update!"

Rodney sighed. He knew they were as worried as he was, but he didn't want to move to fast and miss something. He shouted back up. "I can't be one hundred percent certain without a scanner, but so far so good. No concussion, no broken ribs, no damage to her spine that I can tell. Kidneys appear to be okay. She's battered and bruised, but so far so good."

He turned and looked at the large slab across her lower half. Stretching out on the floor he shone the light underneath it. It looked like she was pinned by the weight, but from this side nothing terrible appeared to be wrong with her. He moved around to the other side.

The way was blocked by debris. He shone the light into the spaces in the rubble, but couldn't see much more than her leg and part of another body buried in the wreckage. They really, really needed to supports and better medical equipment before trying to move her.

He moved over to the opening. "Getting her out is going to be very risky. We really need engineering supports. Any chance of contacting Atlantis from the ground?"

"Not with those mountains between us." Sheppard said.

"There's no way to get this stuff off her without more collapsing unless we get supports in. Kelso would be very helpful right now."

"We need to get her out." Sheppard snapped.

"I know that!"

"How tall a support?" Ronon asked.

"Um," Rodney turned and eyed the large slab that needed to be supported. "Three, four feet and probably three of them."

"Start clearing what you can. I'll be back." Ronon replied.

Rodney returned to Teyla. Awkwardly, he patted her. "Hang on. We're getting you out."

"Don't risk…" Teyla's voice tapered off.

"Shhh…" Rodney tucked her hair away from her face. "You let us worry. I'm fine. Ronon's fine. Sheppard is just bruised up his ribs; lovely shades of black and blue."

Teyla graced him with a wan smile.

I'm going to start moving what I can. Ronon is bringing in some supports. We'll have you out in no time."

"Trust…you." She sighed.

Rodney stilled at the vote of confidence. No way she knew how bad it was if she trusted that he was going to free her anytime soon. Setting his jaw, he studied the jumble of brick and wood.

Carefully, he began removing the debris that he felt he could safely move. He had made a significant inroad and decided he needed to wait for the supports. He went over to the opening where Sheppard was holding vigil.

"Hey, water and food would be appreciated." Rodney hollered up.

"Sure," Sheppard said.

A moment later both were dropped down to him. He returned to Teyla with the canteen of water. She'd been trapped for a day and a half and had to be getting dehydrated.

"Teyla. Teyla."

"Hngh?"

"You need to drink a little."

"Huhnnn.."

"Just a little." Rodney encouraged as he trickled the water into mouth. He watched as her throat worked convulsively. "That's it. Don't give up on us. Ronon will be back in just a minute."

"Won't," she mumbled.

Rodney wanted to find out who else had been rescued and how Re was doing, but was afraid of getting bad news and having Teyla hear it.

"Rodney," Ronon called down.

"I'm here."

"I'm dropping the supports. Stay back."

"Okay." Rodney stood in front of Teyla to protect her.

Ronon dropped the first support down and Rodney just stared at the thick log. Ronon had apparently blasted a tree trunk into the appropriate lengths and hauled the sections back.

Seconds later, Ronon dropped down. His gaze traveled slowly over Teyla's trapped body and focused in on the congealing blood.

"I think it's the other person's." Rodney said softly.

"Sorcha." Teyla said despondently. A tear trailed down her dusty cheek.

"Good man." Ronon replied quietly. What a horrible way to die; trapped under a building, bleeding out in the dark, unable to move.

"Yes, he was." Rodney said with a shudder. He sighed. "Come on; let's get the first support in."

He and Ronon lugged the log over and wedged it under the slab.

"I don't ever….want….to hear….anything…about….my physical…health." Rodney grunted as he chucked debris over into the corner. "If I…can…keep up…this…pace, I'm…fine."

Ronon grunted and yanked a huge piece free. "Better shape…you won't be… out of…breath."

"Look….who's….panting." Rodney jibed.

"I hauled….a tree." Ronon retorted.

"I moved…all…that." Rodney pointed out the pile he'd moved earlier. "And… don't…. forget….yesterday."

"Stop." Teyla moaned.

"What? Why? We're just teasing." Rodney asked perplexed. Teyla knew how they were together.

"No…moving." She moaned.

"Where's it hurt?" Rodney asked, concerned.

"Leg."

Rodney dropped down and crawled in as far as he could and played his light over her leg. His fear was that she was seriously injured and the weight of the rubble was keeping her from bleeding out. He knew most people lot he was extremely paranoid about these things, but better safe than sorry was his opinion.

"Upper or lower?" He snapped out the question trying to keep her attention.

"Up…per."

He slid his hand cautiously along her leg from the thigh down toward the knee. Half way down she whimpered.

They had just cleared the debris off her in that area. He didn't see any tears in the pants, but just to be safe. "I need to see her leg."

"Here."

He reached back and Ronon placed a knife in his hand. Carefully, he slit the pant leg. Peeling back the fabric he checked her leg for foreign objects and sub-dermal bleeding. Her leg was one massive bruise, but he couldn't see any injury.

He rubbed his face. If he guessed wrong, she could bleed out and die. If they left her buried, she'd die. "I believe its just circulation returning. If I'm wrong,"

"Get me out, Rodney." She ground out between clenched teeth.

"Teyla…"

"Out, Rodney." She opened her eyes. They were filled with fear. "Don't leave me down here. Don't let me die like this."

He stared at her. "Okay," he finally whispered. "No matter what, we get you out."

"Thank you." She shut her eyes.

"We need another support." He said to Ronon.

Ronon nodded grimly and went to get it.

"Ronon," Sheppard yelled down. "It's been hours. What's going on?"

"We got her cleared down to her knee. She's in pain, but Rodney thinks its mostly returning circulation. We're putting in the second support to keep the large slab from falling on her."

John shut his eyes briefly. At least one thing was going semi-right. Please, he begged whatever superior being was watching them on this world, let her be okay.

"How's it going up there?" Ronon asked.

"Reanna's in and out of consciousness. They've reached the other three. Slater and Perkins have injuries, but will be okay. Lt. Rikers' pretty messed up. Leg's broke, shoulder's dislocated, head wound, spattered with glass, and his ribs may be broken."

"Nine days, Sheppard." Ronon said as Rodney joined them. "Nine days before anyone is going to show up."

"I know. We can't afford to wait nine days for help." Sheppard replied grimly. "Riker won't last and I'm not real sure about Radek or Trisha. I'm afraid they have internal injuries."

"Reanna said once that she thought you could make it from here to the Gate in four or five days if you pushed." Evan said coming up next to Sheppard.

John studied the ground and then met Ronon's gaze. "We get Teyla out and then we decide who makes the trip. We need to get help as soon as possible."

Ronon nodded. Rodney's face became very grim. He knew Ronon would definitely be one of the one's to go and knew – logically – that it made sense, but his gut twisted at the thought of Ronon fighting off the creatures of Jurassic without his team mates to help him.

"Let's get her out." He said and turned back toward Teyla.

It took another three hours to get Teyla free from the pile of rubble. Twice they heard staccato bursts of gunfire.

"Wolves." Sheppard informed them. "Attracted to Mason." He said grimly.

Teyla was unconscious when they finally pulled her free. A good thing, Rodney thought considering how it would have hurt. Her leg had been under a lot of weight for over twenty-four hours. He only hoped that once circulation returned to normal they would find no tissue or nerve damage.

Sheppard rigged a harness and he, Lorne, and Ericson pulled her, Rodney, and Ronon up out of the hole.

"What about Sorcha?" Rodney asked.

"For now, we leave him where he is."

No one looked happy with that decision, but couldn't come up with a better solution.

Someone had gone and got some of the smoked meat from the main building and Ronon and Rodney sat down to eat and recuperate.

"We need to move everyone over to the main building. This isn't a secure position." Evan said to Sheppard.

Sheppard nodded. "I was just thinking the same thing, Major. If we're going to send our ablest out tomorrow, the rest need to be in as secure a location as possible."

"Rodney, Ronon stay here rest awhile. Ericson, you and I will guard Slater and Perkins while they haul the wounded."

"Yes, Sir."

"What? Do I look like manual labor?" Perkins squeaked indignantly.

Sheppard looked over at the man who had escaped the tornado and its aftermath relatively unscathed. "Perkins, you'll do as I say or I'll shoot you and swear you died in the tornado."

Perkins gasped and paled at the cold intensity in Sheppard's eyes. "You can't…." He looked around. "He can't…"

Everyone stared back at him silently. No one had any sympathy for him. They had all suffered, two people were dead, and most were more seriously injured than he was.

Ericson pulled the collapsible litter out of the backpack. "We'll get Sgt. Marshal first. Calin and Cordova you two can come with us."

"I can walk if I can lean on someone." Alison said.

"You can lean on me." Calin muttered with a slight grin.

Alison grinned at him.

Ericson shook his head at their antics. "Fine. Let's get Coralis then."

The rag tag group headed off toward the original sleeping quarters. An hour later they returned and loaded Lt. Rikers.

Ericson, Slater, and Perkins came back at a run. "Douse the fire!" Ericson hissed urgently.

Ronon immediately kicked dirt over the fire extinguishing it.

"What's going on?" Evan asked.

"King Kong is coming across the meadow." Slater blurted out.

"We're thinking he saw the fire. Hopefully, he'll lose interest and turn around." Ericson added.

They waited tensely as the ground began to vibrate with the heavy tread of the giant beast. It wasn't long before the humongous head loomed up over the remains of the wall. They small group huddled, still and silent, around the injured hoping the giant ape was just out for a curious look-see.

The sun was setting as the giant beast peeked over the wall his head swaying slowly back and forth as he took in the scene before him. The glare making the ape squint into sunset. He grunted and snuffled as he continued looking back and forth. Eventually, he huffed – a loud exhale – and turned and began his ponderous trek back across the meadow.

"I see he's leaving. Everyone okay?" Sheppard asked quietly over the radios.

"Yes, Sir." Lorne replied. "They're starting back now with Dr. Z."

Perkins grumbled under his breath while he helped Slater place Radek on the litter. Groaning, the two men lifted the litter and began the arduous hike.

It was fully dark and the moon had yet to rise when they returned. Slater and Perkins looked totally worn out as they very, very carefully placed Reanna on the litter.

"Rodney, get the pack. I'll get Teyla and we'll be done." Ronon said wearily.

"You sure you can carry her?" Rodney asked knowing how bone-tired Ronon was.

"I can carry her." Ronon said firmly.

Evan turned off the magnetic poles and pulled them up. He balanced them on his shoulder.

Rodney nodded and made sure everything was packed before hefting the heavy pack. Ronon tenderly gathered Teyla up into his arms and followed Ericson and the others. Evan limped beside the litter glancing over at Reanna off and on as they made their way slowly to the building.

In less than an hour, the poles were positioned and on giving them a sense of security that they hadn't felt in two days.

"I'll stand guard." Alison volunteered. "You all need to get some sleep."

"Wake me in four, Sergeant." Sheppard said as he carefully lowered himself down onto his sleeping bag.

"Yes, Sir."

Soon, everyone was asleep except, Alison noted, Major Lorne. He was laying next to Reanna gently stroking her face and arms while talking very, very quietly to her. It was hours before his low soliloquy ended as he gave into exhaustion.


	32. Chapter 32

"I agree that Ronon is a logical choice. I just think that Ericson's bruised ribs will slow him down and if climbing is involved he'll be at a disadvantage." Rodney's voice held a distinct edge of irritation as he argued with Riker.

"He's the next ablest, McKay." Riker ground out.

"No, actually, at the moment I'm the next ablest."

"Heaven help us." Riker snapped. He had awoken in considerable pain and did not feel up to being tactful. McKay may be field trained, but he was still scientist and if he was in better shape than a marine - even an injured marine - then hope for a timely rescue was indeed faint.

"I resent that, Lieutenant!" Rodney said hotly. "You don't know what I'm capable of doing." Sure he hadn't even thought he could continue as long as he had, but the situation had demanded it of him and he had risen to the occasion. He would not admit to the screaming sore muscles or the back spasms he had endured that past couple of nights.

"I can guess." Riker ground out, gasping as a slight shift of his body caused pain to flare through his body.

"No. You can't." Ronon responded, anger glinting in his eyes. "He saved most of your lives after the tornado. Didn't sleep or stop digging for over twenty hours."

Riker's disbelieving gaze shifted back to McKay. Perhaps he had helped some Riker could believe that, but surely Ronon had done the majority.

"Ronon's telling you the truth." Sheppard said wearily as he entered the heated conversation. McKay tended to get loud and strident when offended and had woke him up from his restless sleep.

He had slept most of the night, but he was still tired. He couldn't even image how tired Rodney and Ronon were and yet they were awake before him. His regard for the prickly physicist had risen in the past couple of days because although he'd never admit it he hadn't thought McKay capable of the feat he had pulled off either. Not that he doubted Rodney's loyalty or desire to save people's lives; he just hadn't thought he had that much stamina.

"McKay's tougher than he looks." He added as he tried to shift to a more comfortable position. He had slept propped against the wall and was stiff. He grimaced as sore muscles screamed. His head was throbbing in time with his pulse and it hurt really, really bad to take more than the shallowest of breaths. The last thing he needed was McKay's shrill voice drilling into his head.

"So you want Ronon and McKay to make the trip. Just the two of them?" Riker asked incredulously wondering if his commander was hurt worse than he seemed to be.

"No. Not just them although they could do it." He added at McKay's hurt stare. "In order for everyone to get rested at night I'd like a couple more to go." He looked around the battered group. Teyla was still pale and still. Lorne had a severe leg injury and Marshal had a broke leg.

"I will go." Reanna said faintly as Sheppard's gaze landed on her.

"You will not!" "No." "Not happening."

"I know the way and the dangers."

"You are also severely injured." Ronon pointed out.

"Been worse." Reanna retorted remembering how badly the saber-tooth had savaged her.

"That doesn't mean you're capable of going now." Sheppard retorted.

"I'll go." Slater piped up.

Rodney snorted.

"I'll go and contribute without complaining." Slater added firmly.

Sheppard gazed at them pensively. It wasn't the rescue team he would have wished for, but it was the one he had. Slater was a whiner. He wasn't sure that he wouldn't hinder the others, but able bodies were down to either him or Perkins and Perkins was way worse.

"I'd prefer more fire power, but we just don't have it. Someone halfway stable needs to stay here to help defend against predators."

"Once through the mountains Ronon and Rodney know the way and can go forward. Slater and I can return here." Reanna added.

"What? No." Rodney spluttered when he saw the speculative look on Sheppard's face. "You can't seriously be agreeing to let Re travel in her condition? Did you hit your head harder than we thought?"

"Rodney, I know it isn't the best idea, but she's right. She knows the way though the mountains and we don't."

"We don't need a map!"

"And if you get lost ?" Sheppard asked irately.

"How hard can it be? Follow the river. I don't think even you could lose an entire river!"

"What'd I miss?" Evan asked blearily sitting up and helping Re sit as well. Everyone seemed intent on yelling this morning, Evan thought as he tried to focus on what was being said over the pounding head. _Why were they talking about losing a river? How did you lose a river?_

"She," Rodney pointed an accusing finger at Re, "wants to go with us and he," the finger swung toward Sheppard, "has agreed to let her even though she can't even sit up on her own."

"Are you both crazy?" Evan asked furiously. "You nearly became something's dinner yesterday!" He shouted at Re.

"She knows the way through the mountains." Sheppard said wincing as Evan's yelling ratcheted up the pounding in his head.

"Again. Follow the river. That's how she got here."

"No." Evan said adamantly. "You aren't going. You lost a lot of blood and infection is still a very real threat."

"You'll slow us down." Rodney said bluntly.

"I won't." Reanna retorted stubbornly as she laboriously made her way to her feet.

"If you go, I go." Evan finally said.

"Your leg is badly hurt, Evan." Re argued. "It is just my arm, my shoulder."

"Just? You collapsed yesterday from loss of blood. You still can't stand upright!"

"We need to go. The longer we argue the longer until they get medical help." Ronon cut in, exasperated. "Rodney and Slater goes. Re stays. Her wounds will bleed and attract predators."

Ignoring her glare, he swung his pack on and walked out. Slater had quietly put a pack together and accepted a weapon from Ericson.

"Five days minimum." Rodney said brusquely to Sheppard. He glanced over at Teyla and Radek who had yet to wake up. "They aren't doing well, are they?"

Sheppard grimaced. "No. You need to hurry, McKay."

Rodney nodded grimly. Exhausted he may be, but he would continue to push his body to its limits in order to save those he cared about. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Teyla or Radek died because he slacked off when they needed him.

"Rodney," Reanna took a wobbly step toward him. She would not let anger keep her from keeping him as safe as possible.

"You aren't going." Rodney snapped.

"There's a place on the river," Reanna felt the room spin then things went fuzzy. She had to tell them! She fought the downward drag toward unconsciousness. Hands on her arms, supporting her. She focused in on Rodney's worried face. "I had to…climb…steep. Be careful."

"A waterfall?" Rodney wasn't sure he understood her disjointed words.

"Slanted….slip..per..y…shifts." She mumbled as he lowered back down on the sleeping bag.

Evan tucked her back under the covers. "Hurry," he said to Rodney as he reached for the first aid kit to give her another dose of antibiotics.

Rodney gave him a short nod and hurried out. Slater fell in behind him. Before they reached Ronon, Rodney turned to Slater. "If you want to survive this, do whatever Ronon says without question. I'm serious. As much as I argue with them in the city, I do not question them when my life might be in danger. I've survived five very dangerous years in the field that way."

Slater thought about it then nodded. "I'll do whatever he says. I definitely want to survive this place."

His time spent on this planet had changed him somewhat. He wasn't about to alienate the person that would most likely be saving his life within the next six days.

They met up with Ronon and left the compound. Cautiously, they moved toward the river keeping what was left of the wall to their right as a modicum of protection. Once at the river, they took off east into the rising sun.

They loped across the plain at a steady pace all the while keeping an eye open for danger. In the distance the herds of grazers contented munched grass. Birds wheeled slowly high in the sky. It was still morning when they reached the forest. Ronon called for a halt just inside the tree line.

"Why are we stopping?" Slater whispered, looking around nervously.

"Can you see?" Ronon asked quietly.

"Not really."

Ronon grunted.

"Oh."

Once everyone could see they moved further into the forest. A tranquil feeling settled around them as they quietly walked under the canopy. The tranquility was deceiving and Ronon and Rodney knew it even if Slater didn't. At any moment the forest could go quiet and predators could be lunging at them. As they moved further in the undergrowth became thick with dense ferns and tangling vines forcing them to pick their way with care.

They had been walking for a little more than an hour when Ronon stopped suddenly and tilted his head, listening intently to something.

"What?" Slater asked. "What's he hear?" He glanced around nervously turning in circles as he peered through the dense foliage.

Ronon shot him a glare. Why did they always want to talk when they should be quiet?

Slater edged up next to Rodney. "What is it? What's going on? What's out there?"

"Be quiet." Rodney hissed. The sudden quiet made him nervous. If they got back in one piece, he was going to implement mandatory field training for all his scientists. Really, this cringing and panicked induced question-fest when silence was needed wasn't acceptable.

Slater paled and glanced around realizing suddenly that the entire forest was silent as a tomb. Nothing stirred the tree branches and the birds had quit singing ; nothing moved at all as a tense sense of waiting pressed down on them.

The only sound was the gentle rippling of the river. After several minutes passed, Ronon frowned and motioned them back into motion.

"Be alert." He cautioned. "They haven't left."

"Who?" Slater asked confused and scared.

"I don't know, but you can bet they have lots of teeth." Rodney replied pessimistically.

Ronon grinned slightly at the aggrieved tone. Two years ago Rodney would have been as frightened as Slater was. Now he was annoyed that something was going to try and eat them.

No sooner had they turned their backs and started moving again than the forest seemed to explode. With a shout Ronon began firing at the beasts that rushed at them. He had several shots off before Rodney could finish his surprised jerk and begin firing at the wolves himself.

"I'm starting to hate these creatures!" Rodney yelled as he continued to fire.

Slater cringed behind them, eyes darting frantically everywhere in case one of the huge beasts managed to get past the other two. Occasionally, he sent a short burst of gunfire into the melee when his finger twitched on the trigger. Luckily, he managed not to hit Ronon or Rodney.

"Do they have nothing else to eat?" Rodney snapped as he swiveled to make sure no more were lurking in the bushes.

Ronon stepped carefully between the bodies littering the ground making sure they were dead. He grinned over at Rodney, eyes twinkling. "Tender, tasty."

Rodney flushed and looked put out at the same time. "I am not Happy Meal."

"Shouldn't we be leaving already?" He snapped peevishly when Ronon laughed.

"Yeah." Ronon smothered his laughter and took the lead as they continued through the forest at a quick pace keeping the river in sight as they traveled. No wonder Sheppard was always baiting the man. It was fun.

As the sun was setting they reached the edge of forest. Before them was the beginnings of the mountain range.

"We need to find a secure camp site." Ronon looked around.

It took awhile to find what Ronon called a defensible position and set up camp. As the sun sank and the stars came out twinkling with more brilliance than you'd ever see on Earth. Rodney stared up at them for a long moment drinking in the beauty of the cosmos before he became aware of being watched. Glancing around he saw Ronon watching him silently while he built the fire.

"Glad we aren't on the dinosaur side. Fire wouldn't stop them."

Ronon nodded. He looked up briefly. "I like them too."

Rodney gave him one of his rare genuine smiles as he joined him by the fire. They decided that Ronon would take first watch followed by Rodney and then Slater.

"Tomorrow we get into the mountains. A day, maybe two, to get through them and onto the plains. From there we run. Fast and hard using the large plant eaters for a warning system and as cover if possible until we reach the jungle."

"Too bad we aren't agile in the trees like Re."

Once in the jungle take everything that moves as a threat. Don't hesitate to shoot, but don't waste ammo. Don't shoot the wind."

Slater's head kept bobbing up and down as he absorbed Ronon's advice. He knew it was directed at him more than at McKay. He had realized since coming here that the view on Atlantis of McKay was wrong. His team didn't coddle him; he didn't act the prima dona out here.

Later, as he fell asleep Rodney thought of how lucky he was to have Ronon – friend, protector, teacher. The next few days would be rough. Maybe the roughest he'd ever had considering how exhausted he was already. He would put forth superhuman effort though to save his friends and to not be a liability.

He could only hope that the rest of his friends were still alive by the time they got back to them.


	33. Chapter 33

Ronon woke him before the sun rose or at least, Rodney thought looking up at the thick canopy, before the sun rose high enough to filter through. He groaned as stiff, sore muscles protested any and all movement. Glancing over, he saw that Slater didn't look to happy this morning either. Good, he thought grumpily, let him get a taste of what a field scientist went through.

With a moan, Rodney lurched to his feet and tottered over to the fire. Ronon handed him a cup of instant coffee and some breakfast. They quickly ate and kicked dirt over the fire to be sure it was out. No sense in adding a forest fire to tornados, internal injuries and comatose personnel.

Shouldering their packs, they began the trek out of the forest and into the gentle beginnings of the mountains. The trees thinned as the ground became hilly and rocky. In the distance they could hear the wildlife beginning to stir. Occasionally, a grunting or woofing sound would put them on alert for the larger predators, but nothing stirred near them.

Ronon watched Rodney and Slater struggle up the slopes. Slater's struggle was because he wasn't a field scientist. His greatest struggle on Atlantis was climbing stairs. Ronon understood this. Rodney wasn't and never would be as sure footed as he was, but the struggle to get up the slopes this morning was due to bone deep exhaustion. Ronon frowned in helpless frustration and forged ahead knowing that the sooner they reached Atlantis the sooner he could put McKay to bed where he could ensure that he got all the sleep he needed.

Morning was gone and the sun was overhead when they reached the top of the last foothill and stared down at the deep slash that the river had carved through the mountain range.

Down the slope to their right the river wound through the mountains until it disappeared from sight. It snaked left in front of them before curving back to the right. The hardy grass carpeted the lower slopes and the river banks. Young saplings and slender trees dotted the landscape while flowers brightened the landscape.

"We'll eat here. Rest."

"We need to move. They aren't getting better." Rodney snapped, assuming the rest was for him because Ronon could go days and miles without rest.

"We get down there," Ronon pointed to the river bank, "we're moving hard and fast so we all need to eat and rest now." He glanced over at Slater who had thankfully dropped to the ground with an audible groan.

Silently, they all ate and drank gathering what little strength they still had for the grueling day ahead. Slater and Rodney nodded grimly when Ronon asked if they were ready.

A loud creaking behind them caused them to whirl around. Below them the trees shook as something huge forced it's way through. A large dark shape could be seen moving toward them.

"Great. King Kong." Rodney snapped, as he started down the hill toward the river. A few moments later, he realized he was alone and looked back up at the other two. "Move! Just because he won't eat you doesn't mean he won't kill you."

Ronon cast one more look over his shoulder as if he'd like to tangle with the huge beast then he followed Slater down toward Rodney. He shook his head in dismay as Slater lost his footing and fell, tumbling over several times before sliding the rest of the way down the hill.

With identical looks of disgust, Ronon and Rodney made their way down to where Slater lay on his back looking up at them. Looking past them he squeaked in alarm and scrambled to his feet in an uncoordinated flurry of barely contained panic.

Rodney and Ronon whirled around and stared up at the huge gorilla. King Kong was on the crest of the hill. The enormous beast looked like a sovereign king surveying his domain. He leaned forward on his huge knuckles and cocked his massive head to the side as he studied them.

"Can we outrun him?" Ronon asked quietly deferring to Rodney's knowledge of Earth-like animals.

"You might." Rodney whispered back keeping his eyes on the gorilla.

The gorilla moved ponderously forward. Slowly starting his descent toward them.

"We're dead! So dead!" Slater and Rodney both mumbled as they began backing away. Even if they weren't exhausted they probably wouldn't be able to outrun the gorilla for long.

"Go." Ronon stepped in front of them and pulled his pistol, aiming it at the gorilla.

Rodney grabbed Slater's sleeve and dragged him into motion. He knew from experience that Ronon wouldn't retreat to safety until they were safe. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Ronon was retreating with them. He was.

King Kong took another slow ponderous step. He was now over the top and headed down the slope. Loose dirt and rock showered down on them when he placed a hand or foot on the ground. They made it around the bend where the hilly land should have hid them from view except the creature was large enough to see over it.

He started to shift in their direction when something behind him caught his attention and with a bellow that made their ears ring he turned and lumbered back over the hill and disappeared.

Rodney sighed in relief. Exhaustion flooded in to fill the hole the leaving fight/flight adrenaline left. Rodney wobbled to a seat on one of the large strewn rocks and swiped a shaking hand over his sweaty brow. He propped his head on that hand not trying to hide shakes. Let them think it was nerves. If he said he was starting to have hypoglycemic symptoms Ronon would get all crazy-worried. Besides, his nerves were frayed.

He felt a hand on his leg and muttered, "It never stops. Close calls, emergencies, threats…"

Silence. Ronon had learned that sometimes Rodney needed to vent; to let the fears and worries out before he could gather his courage back up and go on. He might have warrior abilities now, but he was still a scientist at heart.

"I hate this world. Re surviving was a fluke. Nobody can beat the odds here. They're all stacked against us. We're screwed."

"Rodney." Ronon's voice was soft and low.

"No. We are. Even you are exhausted. How are the rest of us suppose to keep going when Superman can barely keep going?"

"We'll make it."

"No we won't. Exhausted equals mistakes. Mistakes here equal death. My tombstone will read ate by a dinosaur. People will think it's a poor joke and laugh."

"We aren't dying." Ronon's voice became hard with resolve. No way was he letting this world get the best of him.

"And you know this how?" Rodney snapped as everything that had occurred in the past few days hit him. Barely any sleep; strenuous physical labor; constant heightened state of alertness because of constant danger, worry – it was all taking its toll on him.

"Because if we don't they all die." Ronon said practically.

Rodney's gave him a look of complete disgust. "I'm having a meltdown and that's the best you can come up with? That argument is completely illogical. We won't die because they will if we do. When has that argument ever been valid?"

Ronon stared at Rodney impassively for the longest moment. He was acutely aware of Slater dithering – dithering was one word that Rodney had explained to him that he liked – behind him unsure of whether he should remain where he was or move away or come closer and add to the conversation.

Ignoring Slater's presence, Ronon reached up cupped Rodney's neck. Leaning forward, he growled, "I will not let this world take everyone from me."

Rodney met his gaze and saw the blazing determination.

He drew in Ronon's determination with a deep breath and nodded. "Right. Good." He let go of Ronon and flapped his hand. "Sorry about falling apart. I'm good now."

Ronon studied Rodney for a moment longer before rising to his feet. "Ready to run?"

"Run?" Rodney blinked. "Ah, yes." He scrambled to his feet. "Slater," he barked at the embarrassed scientist. "You're in the middle."

They raced along the grassy river bank, weaving among the rocky outcropping. Slowly, they gained on the mountains. The ground rose steadily in front of them. The river rushed past them in the opposite direction.

The world was silent except for the sound of the river and the heavy breathing of Rodney and Slater. Occasionally, Rodney would see Ronon glance up toward the ridge. Following his gaze, Rodney saw wolves appearing, watching them for a moment, then disappearing. As long as they stay up on the ridge, Rodney thought.

Throughout the long morning and into the early afternoon the wolves shadowed them. They paused late in the afternoon to eat a cold meal with their backs to the river watching the wolves.

"Why don't they attack?" Slater asked.

"Waiting." Ronon responded as he hungrily downed the MRE.

"For what?" Slater asked unnerved by the constant threat of attack that never happened.

"For us to tire. Become easier targets."

"Oh."

Rodney snorted. "How much tired-er do they need us to be? I'm not sure I can stand up."

Ronon grinned at him. "Too tired to lift our weapons."

Rodney looked at him and then at the wolves. "Oh." He sighed. "Come on. Day's wasting and our friends aren't getting healthier."

On the move again, it wasn't long before they rounded a bend in the river and came to an abrupt halt. The river cut in close to the mountain side here. It would take the rest of the day and several high risks to continue.

Ronon growled in frustration and moved forward a few steps to study the terrain. A fall of loose rock and shale flowed from above his head down into the river. Hardy shrubs and stunted evergreens struggled to live and grow among the debris. Trying to cross that would just end with them all in the water.

A series of soft yips caught his attention. The wolves sensing their prey was trapped was playing with the idea of attacking. Ronon fired a warning shot that caused the wolves to scatter and back away for a few moments before reforming into a loose pack.

"We need to move now." Rodney said softly.

"We could cross the river." Slater said nervously.

Ronon took his attention from the wolves long enough to sweep the river. The river was running fast, but it didn't seem to be extremely deep at this point. Still. He glanced back at the wolves. Several had come up the bank so retreat was cut off. It was the river or stand and fight.

"Here!" Slater shouted. "Rocks."

"Rocks?" Rodney asked contemptuously. "You want to throw rocks at them?"

"No. In the river. Ah, stepping stones." Slater stumbled over the words as he watched the wolves silently closing in on them.

Ronon shoved Rodney toward Slater. "Go. Cross the river."

"Not without you!"

"Go. Cover me from the bank." Ronon growled.

Rodney paused, staring at him. Finally, he nodded. "Okay. No heroics."

"Promise."

Rodney and Slater looked at the slick, wet jumble of rocks. They shared a look full of trepidation. The only reassuring thing was that the river was fairly calm. If they fell in at least they wouldn't be washed downstream before they could get out.

Rodney took the lead and stepped out onto the rocks. Cautiously, he found his footing and gauged the distance to the next rock. One step at a time. He concentrated on placing each foot securely while going as quickly as possible because Ronon was at great risk while they were crossing.

Half way across, his foot slid. Unbalanced, he started to pitch forward. He was jerked backward as Slater tried to keep him from taking a header into the river. They wobbled back and forth until they regained their balance on the rocks. Glancing back, he saw Slater, arms out wide trying to stay balanced and keep Rodney from going into the river.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They made it the rest of the way with no difficulty. Once across, Rodney hollered over at Ronon. Ronon fired a few shots at the encroaching wolves then turned and leaped for the rocks. Rodney let loose a short volley to deter the bravest of the wolves. They hung back snarling and yapping in frustration.

Ronon jumped from one rock to the next agilely keeping his balance. His foot landed on a rock and slid, arms wind-milled as he tried to keep from falling.

"Ronon!" He heard as he fell backwards into the water.


	34. Chapter 34

"Ronon

"Ronon!" Rodney was in the water splashing toward him before he hit the water. The water swirled red around Ronon's head before diluting amongst the rocks. Furiously, Rodney shot at the wolves that rushed for the river as he waded toward Ronon. "Get back," he snarled, reaching Ronon and lifting his head clear of the water.

He looked up in surprise as another pair of hands grasped Ronon under the arms. Slater was right next to him. Fear and determination warring on his face.

"I've got him. You watch them." Slater indicated the wolves with a chin jerk.

Rodney followed them back to the bank keeping his eyes trained on the pacing predators while fear clogged his throat and made his heart beat painfully hard in his chest. "Is he breathing? Tell me he's breathing!"

"He's breathing." Slater panted. The man was _**heavy**_!

Once on the bank, Rodney dropped to the ground and gently rolled Ronon over onto his side. It was hard to find the injury through the mass of dreads, but he eventually tracked the blood to the source. A shallow, long gash that was bleeding heavily.

With trembling hands, Rodney managed to get the sterile bandage out of his tactical vest. "Calm down, Rodney." He muttered to himself after he dropped the sealed package once. "Head wounds look worse than they are. He needs you to be calm." He took several deep breaths to steady his hands then he picked up the package and ripped it open.

"What do I do?" Slater asked, hovering. "He's suppose to protect us not us him!"

"Doesn't always work out that way." Rodney retorted with a frown. It really wasn't fair how many times the person to be protected at all cost became the protector.

"This happens a lot?" Slater's voice rose slightly.

"No; yes." Rodney glanced up at him. "Usually Sheppard and Teyla are here as well." He added agitated.

"So…..we're dead?"

"No, we aren't dead! Watch the area. Shoot anything coming toward us." Rodney snapped as he finally managed to get the bandage open and began wrapping Ronon's head. That was one thing he had learned well. In a situation like this – shoot. Don't let anything or anyone near you.

"Right," Slater looked around nervously. "They're just sitting there; watching us."

Rodney spared a quick glance across the river as he gently wrapped Ronon's head wound. The large canines were spread out along the far bank sitting or lying down watching them intently. Ronon moaned softly and fury welled up inside of Rodney. Those animals had been testing them since they arrived. They had learned that the humans didn't attack unless provoked as evidenced by their blasé postures.

Time to rattle their assurance. "Shoot them." He snarled as he returned his attention to securing the bandage.

"What?"

"Shoot them. We're going to have to stay here until he wakes up then one of us will have to help support him. Do you want them snapping at our heels?"

Slater stared at Rodney and Ronon for a moment then at the wolves. "I'm a scientist; I should be in a lab not out here shooting at wolves."

"Well, you aren't!" Rodney snapped. "Wolves, Genii, angry natives, Wraith after awhile you just aim and shoot."

Slater stared at him a moment longer then lifted his weapon hesitantly and fired a volley into the stationary wolves. To his surprise he actually hit several. Yelps of pain filled the air as they scattered in surprise. Two didn't get up.

"I think….I think I killed a couple." Slater's voice wavered slightly. He had never killed anything larger than a fly before.

"Maybe they'll think twice before attacking again." Rodney replied taking off his jacket and folding it up and sliding it under Ronon's head. "Easy," he murmured when Ronon moaned and started to move. "You hit your head on a rock. Probably have a concussion. Don't move or you'll…"

Ronon struggled upright and paled. He began vomiting.

"…start vomiting."

Rodney supported him until he stopped and then gently lowered him back down onto his jacket. "Stay down." Rodney ordered with a glare. "We're camping here."

"Wolves," Ronon mumbled.

"Taken care of for the moment."

Ronon studied through slit eyes trying to make the two Rodney's into one again but he lost the battle and let his eyes shut trusting in Rodney as he'd trust Sheppard or Teyla. Maybe more because Rodney would say if he couldn't handle the situation. Maybe not outright but he'd babble and try to convince everyone that it was under control when it wasn't. The curt response indicated that he did indeed have control of the situation for the moment. "Can't stay long. They're depending on us."

"I know." Resting his hand on Ronon's chest for a moment, feeling the reassuringly strong beat, Rodney thought about what needed to be done next. He glanced up at Slater and realized the other man was depending on him to keep them safe until Ronon was back on the job. Great! The geek leading the geek.

"Okay. Let me think." Rodney looked around and tried to think like the rest of his team. When someone was hurt and they couldn't move on what did the others do? "We need a fire to dry out our clothes and keep him from going into shock."

Slater nodded grimly. "I'll gather wood."

"Don't go too far this world's full of predators."

Rodney watched Slater slowly begin to comb the river bank for kindling. He remembered how useless the scientist had been the first trip to Jurassic. The complaining and lack of helpfulness had angered Rodney to no end. Having your life threatened changed most people for better or for worse. Luckily, Slater seemed to be changing for the better just as he had since he had first stepped off world.

It didn't take long to get a fire started. Rodney and Slater divided their attention between Ronon and the wolves. Ronon was asleep or unconscious again which meant he definitely had a concussion.

"How long will he be out?" Slater asked nervously.

"I don't know. If its just a mild concussion then maybe an hour or so. If he has swelling on the brain or internal bleeding…." Rodney's throat clogged up. Swelling, internal bleeding would be a death sentence.

"We're all dead if that's the case." Slater finished gloomily.

Rodney gave him a bleak look. He thought about being positive and encouraging but he couldn't find the strength to lie that convincingly. He wouldn't leave Ronon. Slater wouldn't go on alone. If Ronon didn't wake up able to continue, they were at the end of the road.

Slater gazed into the fire. His whole body slumped in defeat. "My ex-wife teaches at a university. She thinks I'm in a foreign country at a secure base doing cutting edge research. My little girl thinks I'm changing the world."

Rodney made some noise to indicate he was listening and perhaps even interested. They sat in silence for a long moment until finally Rodney felt compelled to ask, "How old is she?"

"Eight. I haven't seen her in three years."

Rodney glanced over the river and saw their shadows regrouping. He thought of his niece, Madison, and how she thought he did amazing, top-secret things. He imagined never seeing her again; never being able to gripe at her as if he didn't like her. He thought about never seeing her laughing eyes because she knew he was pretending. He looked over at Slater. "We'll get you home."

Slater looked at him and smile faintly. "Sure."

"Hey, I'm Dr. Rodney McKay and you were brilliant enough to get hired by me." He gave a saucy grin. "We are much smarter than those creatures. We'll find our way out of here and we'll do it in time to save everyone."

"When did you become optimistic?" Ronon asked quietly not commenting on the desperation he heard in Rodney's voice. Slater might actually believe him and that would be to their benefit.

"You're awake?"

"Oh, thank God, you're awake!"

"Help me sit up."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should just lie there for awhile longer. Concussions aren't something to mess around with and you lost a lot of blood. There could be pressure on the brain affecting your vision…"

"My vision's fine."

"And there's the whole throwing up thing too. Not pleasant." Rodney grimaced at the memory. "You and Sheppard always manage to throw up on my shoes."

"McKay." Ronon growled in a pain-laced voice. "Shut up and get me aspirin."

Rodney took in the tension around Ronon's eyes and lips and scrambled for the pack to get him some aspirin. He gently helped Ronon to a sitting position and handed him the pills.

Ronon swallowed the small pills and closed his eyes allowing his head to rest on Rodney's shoulder while he waited for the dizziness and the pounding in his head to subside. "How much time have we lost?"

"Maybe an hour."

"Too early to camp. We need to get moving." Ronon struggled to his feet, weaving slightly as the world wavered slightly. He saw Rodney watching him with narrowed eyes. Not fooled then. He took a deep breath and willed the two rivers to become one again. He glanced over at the few remaining wolves and with a snarl pulled his weapon and fired several shots across the water at them. He missed, but they scattered.

Slater put out the fire and shouldered his pack while Rodney helped Ronon with his pack and then shouldered his own.

"At least they have to either cross the river or go around the rock slide." He muttered.

"Yeah." Ronon agreed quietly.

They made their way slowly up into the mountains. The way began to get steeper and rockier as they progressed. Rodney insisted on being between Ronon and the river. Within the hour Ronon was leaning on him for balance his face grim with determination

"We need to stop."

"No." Ronon growled. No. He wouldn't let Sheppard and Teyla down. They wouldn't die because he couldn't keep his balance on some stupid rocks.

"You need to rest!"

"You stop." Ronon shrugged off Rodney's supporting arm and took a few weaving steps on his own.

"Don't be an idiot." Rodney snapped, catching up to Ronon in two quick steps and slinging his arm back around Ronon's waist. "You'd fall flat on your face."

"Steps." Slater said a little later. His voice was dull with fatigue.

"Steps?" Rodney looked up.

Slater shrugged. "Looks like steps."

Sure enough the land rose before them in a series of terraced steps. The river burbled over them in a series of small falls. Scraggly trees grew near the bank of the river grabbing desperately with their roots at the rocky ground.

It took both of them to get Ronon safely up the series of steps. They rounded the bend and groaned. The rocky ground continued to rise steeply. They'd be able to continue on, but the going would be slow.

"Make it to the top," Rodney gave a tired head-jerk toward the incline, "and then we camp."

Slater nodded absently.

Ronon slumped more and more as he lost the battle against the sleepiness that had been dogging him since he'd hit his head. He was vaguely aware of voices and the need to keep moving, but he couldn't remember why. The voice kept urging him forward. Just a little further; a little more. Almost there.

"Set him down. Gently!"

Ronon could hear murmuring, but the voices weren't clear. He knew he needed to be alert, but not why. He struggled to focus yet the world slid away from him.


	35. Chapter 35

Ronon woke suddenly. The back of his head throbbed. Laying still in the dim pre-dawn, he searched for what woke him. The night was quiet. A fire burned near him the heat soaking into him making him reluctant to move. Pieces of yesterday surfaced as he scanned the area.

His eyes snagged on a hunched figure on the far side of the fire. At first he thought the person was asleep until he saw the muted glow of the laptop screen and placed the soft sound – keystrokes.

"McKay," he whispered. His throat was dry and he cleared it roughly and tried again. "McKay."

The figure's head jerked up and swiveled toward him. The laptop was placed on the ground and the figure rose, cradling a weapon. They had finally drilled into him the necessity of never being without his weapon. With a sweep of the area, the figure made its way over to him resolving into Rodney as he came near.

"Hey," Rodney gave him a crooked grin. "Feeling any better?"

Ronon shifted slightly and felt the remnants of a massive headache trying to revive. "Yeah. I could use some aspirin though."

"Coming up." Rodney moved off slowly.

He was back within moments with a canteen of water and some aspirin.

"Where are we?" Ronon didn't mention the fatigued movements or the shaking hands. It would serve no purpose except upsetting Rodney.

"About an hour or so past where we crossed the river. We kept going as far as we could. You were pretty out of it. Had me worried for awhile."

"Sorry." Ronon replied ruefully.

Rodney gave him a small grin. "Scariest part was leaving Slater on guard duty, but I figured the wolves would get here later than sooner."

"Don't think they've given up?"

"Does anything on this backwater planet give up?"

Ronon blinked sleepy again. "Shouldn't be so tired."

"Concussion. Go back to sleep."

"I'll watch with you." Ronon replied stubbornly.

He blinked again. A slow lowering of his eyelids. When he raised them again the sun was peeking over the horizon.

He cautiously got to his feet, frowning at the painful throbbing. He reached up and gingerly fingered the bandage.

Rodney and Slater were by the fire eating MREs. Rodney studied him as he made his way across the short distance to sit next to him. Without a word, Rodney handed him a MRE and continued eating his with a grim expression. They all needed rest and they all knew they couldn't afford to rest even a few more hours.

Ronon dug into his food without enthusiasm. Fuel – that was all it was. He wasn't happy about the dark circles under Rodney's eyes or the slight tremor in his hands. He pressed the candy bar into Rodney's hand with a glare that kept Rodney from arguing with him.

oOo

"Stop….got….to….stop….moment." Slater bent over, hands on knees, gasping for air.

"Losing time." Ronon snarled. His head hadn't stopped pounding and the jarring that running was doing wasn't helping at all. All in all he was in a foul mood.

They had been running for what felt like hours. Rodney was glad for the excuse to stop. His side felt like it was on fire and so did his lungs. Slater couldn't be in any better shape and Ronon was wobbling from side to side as he ran.

"Five minutes." Rodney gasped.

Ronon growled, but didn't argue further. In truth, he expected whining a lot sooner than now. He swallowed more aspirin and waited impatiently for the two men to regain their breath.

"Teyla…."

"I know!" Rodney yelled. "You think we don't know that…that our physical limits are putting her life at risk? We got it. Okay?!"

Ronon glared back. He hadn't meant it that way. He was just extremely worried. Finally, he turned and stalked off a short distance and stared down at the river. He knew they were doing their best; he knew they were pushing themselves to their limits and beyond. He just kept seeing Teyla unconscious and so still. Re mangled, bleeding and unable to stay on her feet. Sheppard and the rest injured; barely able to defend themselves.

The river had started getting narrower a short distance back and it was becoming wilder, choppier. The water rolling and rushing through rapids. Pushing as fast and as hard as it could. It echoed his emotions perfectly.

They were up in the mountain pass and the air was thinner. Even he was feeling the effort of running or perhaps that was the effects of his concussion. Didn't matter. What mattered was getting their friends medical help.

"Let's go." Rodney snapped and stumbled back into a shambling run.

Slater fell in behind him obviously exhausted yet refusing to quit. Ronon grimaced at their backs and then loped after them.

Rodney let his mind go blank and settled into the numbing rhythm of putting one foot in front of the other. He wouldn't think about how tired he was or how hungry or how much his body ached. He just kept raggedly running until Ronon finally dragged him to a stop.

"Stop before Slater collapses."

Rodney saw the glint in Ronon's eyes. Slater, his butt. His lips thinned until he heard the wheezing, gasping sound behind him. Turning, he saw Slater indeed about to collapse. He was bent over, hands on his knees drawing in huge lungs full of air.

"Sit. Both of you. I'll get a fire going."

Ronon moved off without waiting to see if they followed his orders. He needed to see if he could find a small animal; get some fresh meat into them. Rodney was definitely continuing on sheer will power and he wouldn't make it another day much less the two or three they needed to get to the gate.

Moving away from the river bank he entered the sparse wood line and gathered enough wood to get the fire going and give him time to go hunting. When he returned to where the two men were he saw they were both asleep.

So much for hunting. He couldn't leave them unprotected. He got the fire going and settled down with groan to eat another unsatisfying MRE. How Rodney could actually _like_ these things was a mystery.

Ronon thought briefly about going on alone. He'd get to the gate faster alone, but then he'd have to worry about Rodney being out here without anyone to protect him. Not to mention the fight they would have afterwards.

He sighed and stared down at the man that had somehow become a friend. Worry etched on his face even in his sleep. A shiver passed through him and Ronon added more wood to the fire until it was blazing and the area around them became almost uncomfortably warm.

Ronon glanced around the area then leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree he was propped against. He rested his gun on his lap. All was quiet. His headache was fading and exhaustion made his limbs heavy. His eyelids dipped down and back up before drifting down again.

The flickering flames reflected off of several sets of eyes in the woods as something quietly watched the fatigued men sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

A shrill scream rent the night. The scream was followed by low growling and snapping sounds.

Ronon lunged to his feet his weapon tracking toward the terrified, pain-filled sound. The gun bucked in his hand as he fired at the wolf savaging Slater just as something heavy knocked him off his feet.

Ronon landed on his back, head smacking the ground hard. Instinct alone had him keeping the wolf away from his throat while the world grayed out on him. Fetid breath gagged him as he tried to bring his gun to bear. His limbs didn't want to cooperate with his mind, but after over ten years of training to fight certain moves were trained into them.

The sharp sound of P-90 fire shattered the night. The wolf went still and collapsed on top of Ronon. With a grunt, Ronon shoved at the carcass. The thing weighed a ton; he could barely move it.

"Ronon!" Rodney dashed to his side and helped heave the dead animal off of him. "Are you okay? Did it bite you? Are you bleeding?"

Hands frantically ran over his body. By the light of the flickering, Ronon saw the panic in Rodney's eyes.

"I'm fine." He let Rodney help him sit up. "Slater?"

"Huh? Oh!" Rodney scrambled over to where Slater lay still and quiet under another wolf.

With several grunts and hard shoves he managed to move the wolf to the side a little. "Ugghh that stinks!" He reached to check Slater's pulse and heaved a sigh of relief when he felt the beat beneath his fingertips.

"He's breathing." He called out to Ronon as he turned his attention to the injured arm. "Arms a mess."

In the dark, no one saw the wolf twitch or its eyes open. As soon as Rodney's arm came within reach the wolf's head lurched forward and snapped at his arm. A surprised shout of pain erupted from Rodney as the sharp canine teeth sliced through his flesh.

He jerked backwards, fumbling for a grip on his weapon. Light pieced the darkness as Ronon shot the wolf again and again.

"Rodney?" Ronon called out staggering to his feet and fearing the worst.

"It bit me! I'm bleeding. And no telling what kind of germs or diseases it carries." Rodney groaned in pain. "Rabies. What if I've gotten rabies? Rabies shots hurt! And you have to get them right away."

"I doubt you have rabies." Ronon dropped next to him. "Let me see." He reached for the arm that Rodney was cradling against his chest.

"You can't know that! Ow!" Rodney hugged his arm tighter. "Could you be any rougher? Just get me the disinfectant." He frowned at the still scientist. "Slater needs attention."

"Rodney…."

"Just doctor him. He's unconscious." Rodney jerked his head toward Slater. "I don't want to have to carry him tomorrow."

Ronon gave him a sharp glare before turning his attention to Slater. The need to take care of him was nearly overwhelming. McKay had went from an unwelcome duty to a grudging respect from there he had become a friend. To see him hurting and to turn and help someone else was hard. Knowing Rodney, though, Ronon knew that if he was complaining then it wasn't an extremely serious injury so he turned his attention to the other man.

Silent and efficient Ronon cleansed the jagged gashes, splashing the antiseptic over the wounds liberally then he wrapped them in sterile bandages. He checked as well as he could in the dark for other injuries, but found none.

With nothing else to be done for Slater, Ronon turned his attention back to Rodney. He watched patiently as Rodney tried to tie the bandage off by himself.

"Make yourself useful." Rodney finally snapped waving his semi-bandaged arm at Ronon.

Suppressing a chuckle, Ronon knelt in front of Rodney and quickly wrapped and tied off the bandage. Snagging the first aid kit, he withdrew three painkillers and handed them to Rodney before taking a few himself.

Rodney swallowed the pills gratefully hoping that the throbbing in his arm faded soon. "How much further do you think?" He asked quietly. "Two, three days?"

Ronon shrugged. "Wish I knew. Who knows how long we'll be in these mountains. Day and a half, maybe two once we get to the other side. We'll get moving at daybreak."

"If he wakes up." Rodney nodded at Slater. "Hopefully he just fainted."

Ronon grunted acknowledgement. "No need for us both to stay awake. Get some sleep."

Rodney started to argue, but he realized he was at the very frayed end of his rope. Shaking hands and dizziness he could contribute to the grueling past few days. The fogged brain and slight slur in his voice was his body's early warning signs. With a brief nod he left Ronon to guard them and went back to sleep.

oOo

The sun wasn't even legitimately risen when Ronon woke him up. Some worry evaporated when he saw Slater sitting by the fire. Stumbling to the fire, he gratefully poured a cup of coffee. He took in the man's condition as he gulped down the strong brew.

Slater's bandage was soaked and he was trembling. His gaze was dazed and somewhat vacant looking. Rodney frowned. The man was apparently on the verge of going into shock or was just recovering from it.

"Let me change that," Rodney nodded at the bandage, "before we get going."

Slater didn't seem to hear him so Rodney got new bandages and knelt in front of him. Carefully, he began undoing the bandage.

Slater blinked and drank some more coffee not giving any indication that he was aware of Rodney messing with his arm.

"He okay?" Ronon asked quietly.

Rodney grimaced. "I'm not sure." He cleaned the wound best he could and wound a fresh bandage around it.

"How about you? How's your arm?"

"Probably as good as your head."

Ronon grunted. "That good, huh?"

Rodney gave a mirthless chuckle. "Yeah."

"We'll let him sit still until we've ready to move."

Rodney sighed and straightened up. He swore he could feel every muscle in his body ache. His hair ached! Without speaking, Rodney began breaking their meager camp.

Minutes later they were urging Slater to his feet and beginning the arduous day's trek toward the Stargate.

An hour later, the sound of the river intensified. Ronon and Rodney glanced at each other in dread. Rounding the bend, they stopped with a groan of despair.

The river fell down a rocky slope from way above their heads. The water splashed and tumbled over the rocky river bed. The course twisting and turning as the water wore away the softer ground. The surrounding rock was wet and covered with algae and moss. Sharp jagged edges stood out starkly among the water-worn rounded rock.

Reanna had mumbled something about a steep, slippery slope, but this was not what Rodney had let himself imagine. No, this was very, very close to being a waterfall. And, injured and concussed, exhausted and hungry, they had to scale it.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 (4 days)

Be thankful for small favors, Sheppard thought as he lowered himself down gently next to Teyla. He had just made the rounds checking on the state of everyone and the news wasn't good. He handed her some breakfast that he had picked up on the way.

"Your ribs still hurt?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, but my head doesn't." He gave her his charming smile.

She had woke up the day after Ronon and Company had left for the Gate and the huge, hurting knot in his gut and loosened slightly. By the end of the day she was limping around apparently the leg was just deeply bruised for which he was extremely grateful. Teyla was family. The sister he never had and he was sick and tired of losing those he let get close.

Teyla glanced across the room to where Major Lorne was hovering beside Reanna. "How is she?"

The knot in his gut tightened again. "Not good. We're dividing our limited antibiotics between her, Riker, Coralis and Zelenka so none of them are getting as much as they should. They're holding the infection at a standstill, but none of them are getting better."

"Dr. Zelenka, he is no better?"

Sheppard shook his head. "Feverish, in and out of consciousness, incoherent ramblings….in Czech usually."

"Ronon and Rodney will not give up." Teyla said firmly. "Help will come."

"I know. The question is will it come in time. Coralis hasn't woke up."

Bleakness settled over both of them. The past three days had been hellish. Perkins was sullenly doing what he was told, but no more. Sgt Erickson and Sheppard were doing most of the guard duty with Sgt Marshal spelling them when she could.

"They have been gone three days. If everything is going good for them, they should be through the mountains. Today or tomorrow should have them at the Gate. Elizabeth will have a rescue on the way within an hour or so of that."

"So we need to get through today and tomorrow."

"Yep."

"If things have gone well with them."

"Yep."

They both knew how often things 'went well' for their team. In addition, they hadn't seen any wolves since the men had left for the Gate which meant the wolves were probably tracking them.

Calin and Cordova approached them cradling their arms against their bodies.

"Colonel, we're running low on water. We can take the canteens and fill them up, but thought you'd want someone to come with us."

"And we should think of getting some fresh fruits if nothing else." Cordova added.

"We have plenty of MREs." Sheppard stated not wanting to take more risks than necessary and going across the plain to the forest constituted a big risk at the moment.

"Yes, but they don't have the nutrients our bodies need to promote healing. Fresh food is best when dealing with injuries like this." Cordova explained.

Sheppard sighed and started to rise. Teyla laid a hand on his arm. "Rest, John. I can escort them to the river."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I just need help getting upright. From there I am fine."

Sheppard nodded acquiescence. "When you get back will see about fresh fruit."

Sheppard walked out with them and watched the rag-tag group move slowly through the ruins toward the river. His sharp gaze swept the area around them searching for any danger. Not seeing any, he swiped a hand through his hair and rubbed at the ache in his neck. Some days he wondered why he hadn't stayed at McMurdo doing milk runs.

Straightening, he turned and re-entered the building. His gaze automatically swept the interior. Seeing Lorne talking to Reanna who looked to be awake, he headed that way.

"Sir," Lt Riker's pain filled voice stopped him.

"Hey, Lieutenant. How you feeling?" Sheppard asked squatting next to the man.

"Fine." Riker groaned.

"Right."

"Heard anything yet?" He shifted to a slightly more comfortable position. Hard to get comfortable when a building had fallen on you, he thought grimly.

"No, but it's early yet. Probably two days to go."

"Coralis. She isn't going to make it two more days, is she?"

"She'll make it."

Riker stared at him; a hard, searching stare that demanded the truth. Sheppard glared back. She'd make it. Nobody else was dying on this planet! Riker finally nodded then let his gaze drift over in a silent question to Reanna.

"She'll make it, too." Sheppard growled fiercely as if he could save her with his willpower alone.

"Yes, Sir." Riker agreed quietly.

Sheppard continued on over to Lorne and Reanna. He knew what Riker was thinking. All of their wishes and willpower couldn't save these people if the infection setting in wasn't contained.

"Hey," he said softly when her feverish gaze tracked to him. "How are you feeling?" Man was he getting tired of asking that question!

She blinked slowly, but didn't answer him.

"She keeps forgetting where she is; who we are." Lorne told him quietly.

"I dooo not….fooor..get….you." Re slurred slowly. She was obviously having trouble putting together sentences.

"You forget my name." Evan retorted.

"But…not…you."

Evan smiled gently as he swiped her brow with a wet cloth. "You're right. Enough talking for now. You need to focus on getting better."

She sighed and let her eyes flutter shut. Her body burned with pain and heat. Memories swirled through her mind. She hated the tug of sleep knowing that the nightmares were waiting there; lurking just out of sight and ready to pounce like a lizard pack.

Sheppard put a hand on Lorne's shoulder. "She's tough; she'll pull through."

Lorne could tell by the fierceness in his leader's voice that Sheppard was just as worried he was. "Antibiotics will be gone tomorrow."

A day maybe two without antibiotics shoring up her system. Crap!

"Teyla took Calin and Cordova to get fresh water. They get back they want to get fresh fruit. Cordova says it helps the body heal. So we'll send out the able to gather fruit maybe that'll give her some strength."

"No! No! Stop" Reanna began thrashing around threatening to tear the stitches that Alison had put in.

"Re, Re," Evan stroked her face gently. "It's okay. You're safe. I'm here. They can't hurt you."

She whimpered. "Please don't. Please."

"They can't hurt you, baby. Its okay." Evan cast a frantic look at Sheppard.

Sheppard gazed back in commiseration. How many times would she have to relive the nightmare? Would she never be free from what they did to her?

"Evan?" She drew his name out like she had in the beginning.

"Yeah, love it's me. Be still or you'll tear the stitches."

She mumbled something intelligible and sank deeper into sleep.

He kept his attention on her as he said, "It's hard enough listening to her go through it. I can't imagine what its like for her. She's reliving it; thinks she's there."

"Just stay by her, Major. Believe me, she knows you're with her."

Sheppard glanced once more at Reanna and moved on to check up on Sgt Marshal.

"I'm fine, Sir." She said before he could ask. "All I need is a bubble bath when we get back to Atlantis."

He grinned at her. Of all the seriously injured, she was doing the best. Everyday she had insisted that they prop her up just inside the doorway where she could see anything coming at them.

"Carson might have something to say about that considering your leg is broke."

"You let me worry about the good doctor, Sir." She grinned impishly.

"I am not going there, Sgt." Sheppard gave her a semi-stern look that made her laugh. "Holler if you need anything. I'm going out to check on Teyla's water detail."

He moved back out into the sunlight. The sunny day; the light breeze almost seemed to be mocking them. People shouldn't be fighting to survive on such a beautiful spring day.

This was a day for laughter and good times with friends; a barbecue perhaps, he mused. He pictured his team gathered around a grill, cold drinks, loud music, teasing each other about irrelevant things. With a grin, he even pictured Ronon relaxed and laughing looking young and carefree. That was a rare image that he'd love to see more often.

Maybe he could requisition a grill. Elizabeth would be compliant when they first returned. Relief at their being alive would make her susceptible to his requests. Yep, he thought as he shaded his eyes and searched for the waterboys, a grill set up on one of the piers was just what they needed.

The sight of three slow moving figures brought him a bigger rush of relief than he'd ever admit too. He moved toward them to help out.

He grabbed several canteens from them when they reached him. "All quiet?"

"Yes." Teyla smiled at him as she limped beside him. "No sign of any predator."

"Good then we're going to press our luck and go for that fruit."

"We are?"

Everyone was surprised.

Sheppard nodded. "Antibiotics are getting real low. If fruit will boost their systems, then fruit it is."

"We will be careful." Teyla murmured.

"I know you will because I'm going with you." Sheppard replied.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"That is going to take hours!" Rodney huffed.

Ronon just glowered at the towering obstacle. The whack to his head when the wolf had attacked him had set off the whole headache, double vision stuff again. Rodney was teetering between exhaustion and hypoglycemic shock. He looked over at Slater. The man was acting weird. Uncomprehending. Shock - great.

"Come on." Ronon started forward determined to get this over with.

"It really needs to be downhill after this." Rodney muttered as he urged Slater forward.

"Just be careful." Ronon growled, taking his gaze off the slippery jumble of rock. "Pay attention and don't slip."

"Tell him that." Rodney grumbled poking a finger at Slater. "Snap out of it, Slater!"

Slater blinked at him slowly, cradling his arm close. It was obvious that he wasn't really registering anything at the moment. Apparently fetid prehistoric wolf breath numbed the mind.

"You can't climb that," Rodney pointed at the waterfall, "in this state."

"Oh, for….," Rodney set his chin and slapped Slater across the face. "Snap. Out of. It." He bit the words out as he slapped him again.

"What? Hey!" Slater blinked and glared at Rodney. "You hit me! Twice!"

Rodney just pointed at the rocky obstacle in front of them.

Slater followed his gaze. His head tilted back as his gaze traveled to the top where water gushed over the lip and began tumbling down. He swung his gaze back to Rodney. "We have to climb that?" Fear edged his voice where anger had been moments ago.

"Yeah." Ronon rumbled as Rodney frowned and nodded.

"But my arm!"

"You could stay here." Rodney replied callously.

A small whimper emerged from Slater, but the others ignored it.

"We'll go up the left side. Make sure of each step before you take it. Let's go. Rodney, you first then Slater. I'll bring up the rear."

"What? Me first?"

"You rather be behind us if we slip?" Ronon sent a quick glance in Slater's direction.

"Oh, ah, no."

Ronon gave him an impassive look. Rodney sighed and began picking his way up the rocky incline.

Resignedly, he clambered up the rocks moving slowly. In theory, he was moving slow in order that Slater could follow his steps – proven safe steps since he had not slipped. In reality, he was just too completely exhausted to move any faster.

He could hear Slater's slow progress behind him. He couldn't hear Ronon which was a good thing, he thought. He shouldn't hear Ronon move. He risked a glance back anyway just to be absolutely sure that Ronon was behind them. He did have a concussion after all.

The first few yards were relatively easy then nature decided to issue a challenge. "Stopping," Rodney barked as he came to a halt in order to study the next phase.

The expanse before them was not only wet it was fairly smooth. Cracks ran through the rock creating what a wild stretch of the imagination could call finger holds and there were some slight ripples that might become foot holds.

"Just take your time, McKay. I might not catch you if you slip."

Ronon's deep voice rolled over Rodney full of confidence in him. Ronon's teasing warming him a little inside; the knot of worry easing a tad. Rodney took a deep breath. It was up to him to find a path to the top; up to him to hurdle the latest obstacle between them and medical help.

"Why couldn't I have stayed at Area 51?" He muttered as he began to pick his way up the rock side.

They climbed in silence surrounded by the sounds of wildlife. Everyone once in awhile a grunt or hiss of pain broke the silence. A couple of times a foot slipped causing a heart to leap, a pulse to hammer.

Finally, sweating, soaked and shaking violently Rodney found a place for them to stop and rest. Cautiously, he lowered himself to the hard outcropping. "Stop," he said breathlessly.

Slater looked at him dazed and swaying slightly before shifting his gaze slowly to the ground and finding a place to sit himself.

Even Ronon sank gratefully down upon the rocks. He saw Rodney pulling power bars from his pack and reached into a pocket for one of his own.

Slater just sat, slumped against the rocks holding his arm tight against his side and rocking side to side. Rodney leaned forward and tossed a power bar in his lap. Without a word, Slater mechanically ripped open the package and began to eat.

They sat there too tired to move as the sun slowly inched the sky. Finally, Ronon rumbled, "We need to go."

"Right." Rodney got to his feet like an old man, groaning at every ache. "Great," he murmured checking out the most viable route. "Now I can add a head cold to my list."

"What?" Slater asked confused. "Why?"

"Because the next part has water splashing over it as if we weren't already wet enough." Rodney said as if the inconvenience was a personal affront. He pulled his damp shirt away from his skin, but it plastered right back when he let go.

Gritting his teeth, Rodney began climbing. The water when it hit him was ice cold. "Ahhgghh! It's freezing!" He began cursing as he climbed.

Slater gasped as the water hit him; Ronon silently followed him.

By the time they reached the top they were soaked through and cold to the bone. Their teeth were clacking together so loudly that they were undoubtedly alerting the wildlife to their presence.

"F…f….fire." Rodney gasped. "Need…..warm…..dry."

They all began gathering wood and building a fire pit. Ronon was very glad for the fire-starter from Teyla because his hands were shaking too much to use the Earth matches.

As soon as the flames leaped to life the three of them huddled as close as possible to the fire. It seemed to take hours before they quit shaking and the blue tinge left their lips.

As warmth seeped back into his bones, Ronon looked around taking in their surroundings. Looking in the direction they would be heading, he paused and squinted. He began walking.

"Ronon?"

"Stay there. Just checking on something."

As he moved away from the fire the slender ray of hope grew. He hurriedly scrambled over the strewn boulders beside the river. Yes! "Yes!" He turned back toward Rodney and Slater.

"Downhill." He grinned as he raced back to them.

"Downhill? Really?" Rodney almost refused to believe it.

"No more climbing?" Slater asked with a grin.

"Yes. No." Ronon answered them both. "If we keep going, we could be across this and part way down by nightfall."

"Can we stay here long enough to eat and dry out a bit more?" Slater asked wretchedly.

"Yeah," Ronon agreed to the delay even though he itched to move. Lives were slipping away as they sat here eating and getting warm, but he also worried about Rodney's health. He wasn't doing too well although he was trying to hide it.

From here he knew how long to the Gate. Part of the burden lifted from his shoulders. They could possibly be at Reanna's cave by tomorrow night. Half a day from there to the Gate. He'd force Rodney to eat a good, solid meal and take a hot shower while the rescue team was assembled because he had no doubt they both intended to return with the crew.

Settling wearily near the fire, they ripped open MRE's and power bars and ate. Their motions automatic.

"Two days max." Rodney muttered softly. "Medical help, showers, food, soft beds, clean sheets."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"Erickson," Sheppard beckoned the Sergeant over to them. "Teyla and I are going to escort Calin and Cordova to the forest for fresh food."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Sir?" Erickson looked worried. "We haven't seen any wolves, but that doesn't mean they aren't out there."

"No, in fact, I'm sure its a very bad idea, but our injured need fresh food to help heal. Keep an eye on things and listen for any shouts for help."

"Yes, Sir." Erickson frowned, but didn't argue with his superior.

Sheppard grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. "We'll be back before you miss us."

The four of them headed out across the plain keeping alert for any sign of danger. Every odd swish of grass or strange sound caused them to pause. One of them kept an eye on the distant grazers tracking their movements for any sign of alarm.

"Do we know where this fresh fruit is?" Teyla asked quietly.

"Alison saw Re and Ronon disappear through there the other day." Cordova pointed into the trees. "Said for the amount of time they were gone it couldn't be far."

"So we don't know….exactly." Sheppard retorted in a whisper.

"No. Not exactly." Cordova admitted. "We do know they're fruit trees."

Sheppard sighed and frowned, glancing over at Teyla. She met his gaze with her own calm, tolerant one. This was really not a good idea.

Reaching the forest, they cautiously stepped into the cool shade of the trees. The quiet rustling of small animals and the songs of a few birds reassured them slightly and they moved further into the trees.

Alert for predators they moved through the forest searching for the fruit trees. In a safer environment Sheppard would split the group up to cover twice the distance, but here he'd rather keep everyone together even if it meant being out here longer.

"Sir," Calin called in a loud whisper. "I think I see them.

Teyla peered in the direction Calin was pointing. "I believe he is right, Colonel."

They headed in the direction of Calin's pointing finger and within minutes were standing at the base of several fruit trees.

"We have a problem." Sheppard frowned. None of them had apparently thought about the fact of their injuries – a broken arm, 2 sets of cracked ribs, and a bum leg didn't shout "climb a tree".

"I'll climb." Teyla and Cordova both said.

Sheppard sighed and nodded. Teyla handed Calin her weapon. Carefully, they made their way up into the branches of the tree.

Loaded with fruit they began to make their way back to the outpost. The forest was deceptively quiet and peaceful as they slowly moved through it. At the edge of the clearing, they paused to gauge the actions of the grazers. The peacefulness made them nervous. Where were the wolves, the tigers, King Kong?

The placid movements reassured them slightly. Not wanting to take any chances Sheppard gave his spare pistol to Cordova. That had three of them armed. They stepped out into the open and began crossing the plain. The deer-like animals raised their heads and watched them, making sure they kept to a safe distance.

A quarter of the way across the grazers suddenly burst into motion. They leaped into a run from a complete standstill. They rushed toward the four humans considering them a lesser threat than what was behind them.

All four jerked around toward the grazers as they thundered down toward them.

"Run!" Sheppard shouted. He waited for the others to take off before following. He did not want someone left behind and not noticed.

None of them could move very fast because of injuries and it was obvious that they weren't going to make it out of the way in time. Sheppard pivoted to face the stampeding animals and fired his P-90 above their heads hoping to scare them into changing course.

Hearing gunfire the others stopped to see what was happening. Seeing what Sheppard was doing, Teyla let loose a volley as well.

The animals had faltered at the first burst of gunfire and now they swerved away from the newly perceived threat in front of them. Some of the lead animals swerved left and some right.

Oh, crap! John thought as his tiny group huddled together as the animals broke around them. He kept an eye on the ones in front of them just in case they didn't follow the herd around them.

It felt like hours, but was over in minutes. The animals continued on leaving the humans shaking. They also left two of their own dead – feasted on by large felines.

"Well, there you are." Sheppard muttered quietly.

The felines lifted bloody muzzles and gazed at the humans before lowering them back to their meals.

"Colonel?" Teyla said just as quietly.

"Slowly start for the outpost. Keep an eye on them without staring. We don't want to provoke a fight."

Cautiously, the four of them moved away from the felines hoping they would be content with their kills until they got to safety.

Sheppard and Teyla kept glancing back at the two large tigers, but the tigers seemed more interested in the raw meat beneath their paws than anything else so they made it back to the outpost without anymore trouble.

Grim faces met them as the entered the building. Sheppard's gaze swung toward Reanna.

"Coralis." Riker said quietly.

Sheppard heard Teyla's soft inhale as he closed his eyes briefly. Another one lost. Was Radek next? Or Re? He met Lorne's gaze and saw the stark fear in them.

Lorne dropped his gaze returning his attention to Re. She was lying quietly at the moment. Her breath slow and faint. He brushed her damp hair from her face and begged silently for her life.

Next came the horrible task of removing the body. They had lowered all the dead into building they had been dug out of until Atlantis could come and get them for a proper burial. Sheppard had Erickson help him get her onto the gurney and silently they made the trip to the destroyed building.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Rodney paused to catch his balance on the rocky river bank. The view was magnificent he had to admit. The river cut through the mountains, down a slight slope and out onto the plain not too far from where they were standing. He watched the brachiosaurus herds moving ponderously toward the river to drink while smaller animals grazed in the relatively safe zone of the stegosaurus herds that dotted the wide plain.

By shading his eyes and squinting he was fairly certain he could make out the bluff whose waterfall they had camped behind. He let his gaze trail in the direction of the Stargate.

"It seems so close." Slater muttered.

"Don't get careless." Ronon growled. "This side is twice as dangerous."

Rodney snorted wearily. "Twice? Try four or five times."

Slater paled and swallowed hard. "I remember."

"We camp tonight where the river enters the plain." Ronon pointed to the spot he wanted to reach. "Tomorrow we need to make Re's cave."

They reached the bottom of the mountains without incident and debated continuing. The sun was dipping low in the sky as they considered their options.

"We could make the bluff tonight." Rodney said halfheartedly, stumbling over a few of the words. He started to point, realized how badly his hands were shaking and crossed them over his chest instead.

"It'd be full dark and we'd have to find shelter and fire wood." Ronon wanted to go on; wanted to decrease the distance between life and death of his friends, but they couldn't be caught in the open at night and he hadn't missed the violent trembling or the slurring.

"Rather stay here and get a good rest. We can move faster tomorrow with a good night's rest. Besides here we have at least a little protection."

He looked over to where Slater was slumped against a tree. The man was in pain although he was being quiet about it.

Rodney nodded in defeat. Silently cursing his body's limitations, he made his way over to Slater and began changing the dressing on the wounded arm. Slater hissed and tried to jerk free.

Pulled off balance, Rodney fell into him knocking them both flat. "Stop that!" He snapped irritably as he righted himself and grabbed the arm again. Slater closed his eyes and clenched his teeth while Rodney stripped the rest of the bandage off.

"Ronon," he said quietly, "I need the first aid kit."

"What is it?" Ronon asked hunkering down next to him.

Rodney showed him the arm. The flesh around the wound was an angry red.

"Infected." Ronon grimaced as he dug into the kit for whatever antibiotic he could find.

oOo

Rodney flushed with embarrassment as Ronon wrapped his hands around Rodney's to keep the coffee from sloshing over the rim. "I'm fine," he stuttered, trying to glare and failing miserably. "Just cold."

Ronon gave him a look of complete disbelief and filled with concern. "Right. Drink."

Rodney inhaled the strong, bitter brew. The heat dispelled the chill from his fingertips and his trembling decreased a little. "See. Better." He gave Ronon a weak smile.

They both knew he couldn't last much longer. Ronon dropped two power bars in his lap. "Eat both." He growled as he stood. He was a little unsteady on his own feet. Exhaustion hazed his vision slightly. "I'm getting you some real food. Watch him." He nodded at Slater.

Rodney let his gaze rest briefly on Slater. He had developed a fever overnight and while he was awake, he was a huddled ball of misery.

"Be careful."

Ronon grunted and disappeared into the pre-dawn gloom.

The sun had risen, Slater was dozing and Rodney was getting extremely fretful by the time Ronon returned with a small animal.

He quickly set up a spit and set the creature to roasting. He looked up to see Rodney's grim, unhappy face staring at the fire. "Don't ask."

"I'm not."

He sounded unhappier than he looked which meant that he was extremely unhappy. Ronon sat next to him. "Almost there then we get everyone back safe and lock the door and sleep."

Rodney sighed and relaxed against him. He was so tired. Bone tired. Give-up-and-not-care tired. He knew they were in bad shape when Ronon didn't protest being used as a rest.

"I am not getting out of bed for a week." He muttered.

Ronon grunted.

They sat that way until Ronon finally nudged him before going to get the meat from the fire and distribute it. He handed some to Rodney on the small tin plate from their packs and then went to wake Slater.

He frowned at the sluggish responses from the feverish man. Hopefully, the meat would revive him enough to get him on his feet and moving. They were so close; too close to fail now.

oOo

"I'm fine." Rodney gasped as Ronon helped him to his feet again. He had fallen several times already. Rough ground, a rock, an untied shoe lace he had said to Ronon creating one excuse after another.

"Rodney." Worry shone in Ronon's eyes. He could feel Rodney's body trembling under his hands.

"Fine, I said." He glared mulishly at Ronon until Ronon grunted and released him.

They set off again. It was noon-ish and they were half way across the plain. The distant trees were beginning to have definite outlines. Their shade and the quiet of the day gave a false sense of safety.

Really, Rodney thought. What was the point in saying he was nearing the end of his endurance? What could anyone do? Nothing. He'd go until he couldn't go and then have Ronon find a defensible place and wait for him to come back for him. Atlantis had to be reached. People had to be saved.

The ground rushed up and smacked him the face. Umpf! He lay there dazed; his limbs refusing to move. Ronon was there in a flash helping him to sit up. He tried to gain his feet, but Ronon kept him down with one hand on his shoulder.

"Stop."

Ronon tried to see if Rodney was hurt by the fall and keep an eye out for predators. He snarled in frustration. Slater was still on his feet – barely. His fever was rising and Ronon was fairly certain the only thing keeping the man moving was terror. Well, and Ronon physically prodding him when he slowed down.

"See that tree? We get to the tree and we can stop and eat something." He levered Rodney to his feet and prodded Slater back into motion.

Twenty minutes later they had reached the tree and Ronon was gently lowering Rodney to the ground, propping him against the giant trunk. Slater collapsed next to him.

"Here. Drink." He had the canteen to Rodney's lips and encouraged him to drink a little at a time. The unfocused look was not a good sign at all and Ronon felt fear gripping his gut.

He kept an eye on the grazing animals while continuing to cajole food and drink into Rodney. Food was important, he remembered Dr. Beckett telling him, and extreme exertion and exhaustion brought the symptoms on quicker because the nutrients from the food were consumed faster.

They stayed under the tree for nearly an hour before Rodney's hoarse voice broke the silence.

"We need to go."

"You need to rest."

"I will. In my soft, warm bed. Besides I don't want to be caught out here at night." He held out a hand. "Help me up."

Ronon glared at the hand then flicked a glance up to Rodney's face. Eye's weighed down with guilt and responsibility gazed back at him. With a frown, he grasped the extended hand and hauled Rodney to his feet, steadying him for a moment before reluctantly releasing him.

"You're right. We need to make the cliff at least. I'd prefer Re's cave."

"Me too."

Ronon hauled Slater to his feet. Slater gasped and moaned in pain.

"Sorry." Ronon rumbled. "We have to keep moving."

Slater nodded miserably. His arm was on fire and the flames were spreading. Part of him wanted to curl up around the pain and not move. Another part of him knew that the only chance of living was to get to Atlantis and soon.


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41

"Give them to her." Riker ground out when Sheppard knelt beside him.

Sheppard frowned at him. "That infection gets worse you could lose the leg."

Riker looked up at him, grim-faced. "And if hers gets worse?"

Sheppard looked over at Reanna worriedly. He didn't meet Riker's gaze when he looked back. "Just take the shot."

Riker stared at him. "You don't think she'll make it." He whispered.

Bleak eyes looked into his. "I don't think she'll make tomorrow night."

"Does Lorne know she's that bad?"

Sheppard nodded slightly. "He won't admit it though. Says she's too stubborn to die."

"Give it to her anyway. I won't have it on my conscious."

Sheppard sighed. He rose slowly to his feet. His headache was finally gone, but his ribs complained loudly at sudden movements and his arm throbbed if bumped. Erickson, Calin, Cordova, Marshal and Teyla were going to be just fine. Riker would live. Keeping the leg was iffy at the moment. Zelenka was holding even; not good, but not dying. Yet.

Lorne. Lorne would make it. Physically. If Re died, though, Sheppard wasn't sure his 2IC would survive the blow. Reanna had lost a lot of blood and suffered great trauma. Her wounds were infected. The antibiotics were struggling to keep the infection at bay, but they only had two doses left. One tonight and one in the morning. If help wasn't here by tomorrow night…

"Major, why don't you get some fresh air? I'll watch over her for awhile."

"I'm fine, Sir."

"No, you aren't. Go sit with Sgt. Marshal and get some air."

"With all due respect, Sir. No. I'm not leaving her side."

Sheppard took in Lorne's haggard appearance. "It's not a request, Major. You need to take a few minutes for yourself."

Lorne lifted red eyes from their constant vigil on Re and met his commander's worried gaze. "No."

"Major," Sheppard ground out.

"Sir." Evan cut him off. "I know how close she is. I will not let her die without me by her side." Evan blinked and felt trails of wetness on his cheeks. "I'm not budging."

Sympathy filled Sheppard. "Evan, she won't die in the next five minutes. As long as we have antibiotics, she has a chance."

Evan didn't respond. He just dropped his gaze back to Reanna's sweat soaked body.

Giving up for the moment. John knelt carefully and gave Re the antibiotics. Clapping Lorne's shoulder in silent comfort, he left them alone.

SGA

"Those things are more determined than the Wraith!" Rodney wheezed as they fell into Re's cave.

"Easier to kill though." Ronon grunted, firing at the last few frilled lizards. The last one fell to the ground right outside the cave entrance.

Quickly, he hooked the ingenuous latches Re had rigged. He made his way to the pile of wood Re had stocked and gathered up enough to make a decent sized fire. He studied Rodney and Slater. Both men were lying, barely awake on the floor of the cave. It was a good thing this ordeal would be over tomorrow.

"I'm going out." Ronon said abruptly, heading for the living curtain across the mouth of the cave.

Rodney knew Ronon leaving should bother him, but he couldn't think why. All he wanted to do was sleep. Sleep and never have to move again; he was so tired.

Ronon paused at the entrance. "Don't shoot me when I get back."

"Won't," Rodney slurred. Why would Ronon think he'd shoot him?

Ronon managed to hook the greenery from the outside and with a sense of urgency went in search of something to eat. At the edge of the clearing he stopped and turned back. The dead lizards would attract predators. He took the time to carry them around the hillock and toss them over the edge of the cliff.

He slunk through the forest frowning at the dimming light. Knowing that he was taking a huge risk being out alone at this time of day, he still moved forward. As silently as if Wraith were nearby, he shifted from one shadow to the next senses extended to catch the slightest movement or sound.

He was crouched by a tree behind a huge fern; he had been still for some twenty minutes now waiting for the creatures to forget about him. He very slowly shifted his gaze upward at the soft chittering above him. There in the darkness one of the monkey like creatures was studying him curiously. Barely daring to move he bent his wrist so that his weapon was pointed in the right direction. "Sorry," he murmured as he pulled the trigger. The monkey dropped to the ground with a soft thud.

SGA

Approaching the cave, he swept the edge of the clearing before skirting it. The light of the fire flickered through the woven 'door'. At the entrance he whispered, "McKay, let me in."

No reply. He frowned. Diverting part of attention from his surroundings, he groped along the bottom edge for the hooks. One by one he unlatched them until he could slide through.

Inside, the two men lay were he had left them. In the firelight he couldn't tell if either was still breathing or not. Fear clutched at his gut as he made his way over to Rodney. _He was not dead. _Ronon swallowed hard against the lump in his throat as he bent over and placed a hand on Rodney's chest. The thumping under his palm had tears of relief blurring his vision. He blinked them away rapidly and pressed a hand against his neck. The pulse there was weak and fast.

He'd already skinned the monkey and left the offal quite a distance from the cave. Quickly he spitted the carcass and set it to cooking. He spared a moment to check on Slater before returning to Rodney.

"Hey," he pulled Rodney up against him. "Wake up." He tapped his face gently. He could not lose McKay on his watch. Sheppard would never forgive him. He could almost see the betrayed look on Sheppard's face if Ronon failed to keep McKay alive. It would mingle with soul-deep grief and Ronon would feel as though he had failed his single most important mission.

"Wha?" Rodney blinked and tried to focus on whoever was annoying him.

"You need to eat."

"Sleepin'"

"I know. Eat first."

"Leav' me 'lone."

"Can't, Buddy. Got some berries. Eat."

Ronon managed to get a couple into his mouth.

Grimacing, Rodney chewed and swallowed. Ronon got a couple more in.

"Not a baby."

"Then eat."

"Will." Rodney slurred.

Ronon sighed and got a few more into his mouth.

"'Nuff." Rodney slapped at his hand.

"No, its not. You die and I'm gonna kick your butt."

Rodney blinked up at his gruff voice. "No' dying."

"Yeah, you are. Passed out, confused, sweating, trembling, rapid pulse, slurring."

Rodney slowly managed to process the litany of symptoms Ronon was tossing out at him. He waved a weak hand. "Food."

Without a word, Ronon slowly feed him the berries. Rodney lay limply against him letting the berries work their way into his system. The natural sugars in them hitting his system more slowly than carbs would, but still better than nothing and he wasn't up to chewing a power bar at the moment.

Ronon lowered him to the ground and went to the fire to turn the meat over. He cut slivers off the done side. He nudged Slater awake and got him to eating something and went back to Rodney. He was aware now which Ronon was extremely thankful for. He rolled over on his side, took the plate from Ronon and began eating. He ate slowly, as if the effort was almost more than he could make, but he was eating.

"Hang in there." Ronon murmured. "Tomorrow we're at the Gate by lunch time."

Rodney nodded tiredly, closed his eyes and fell back asleep. Ronon watched his breath even out into sleep; his eyes strayed up to the pulse in his neck. It was stronger now; he watched the movement more rapid than usual, but stronger and slower than it had been.

"Is he okay?" Slater sounded sick.

"He will be. You gonna make it?"

"Yes. Fam…family."

Ronon grunted. He knew people had to have a reason to fight for survival when things got bad. Family was usually the reason. Right next to revenge. He had had no family until Atlantis. Revenge had worked well for him now it was edged down to number 2 and family had become number 1 again.


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42

Ronon stood at the entrance of the cave watching the fog. He itched to be on the move. The Gate was so close. He wasn't foolish enough to ignore Reanna's warnings though. They would wait. What was an hour compared to blowing the whole mission and letting everyone die?

He glanced over his shoulder at the two sleeping men. Another hour of sleep would do them both good. He made sure everything was packed and checked his weapon and theirs before settling down again at the front of the cave.

When the fog began rolling out he went over and gently woke Rodney up. "Morning," he smiled down at him. "Ready to go home?"

"Hmmm?" Rodney blinked in confusion. "What time is it?"

Ronon shrugged. "Morning. Fog's disappearing."

"What happened to last night?" Rodney struggled to his feet with Ronon's help.

"You don't remember?"

"Would I ask if I remembered?" Rodney snapped irritably.

"You were both out cold when I came back from hunting. I could..."

"You went out hunting?"

"I told you before I left."

"I don't remember…" Rodney stopped and waved for Ronon to continue.

"I wasn't sure I could wake you. I barely managed to get you awake long enough to eat. Don't argue about going to the infirmary when we get home."

"I won't." Rodney said which told them both how bad off he was.

"Two more hours then you can relax." Ronon said encouragingly.

Rodney groaned. "Carson is going to go all overly concerned on us."

A restless murmuring turned their attention to more immediate matters. They looked over at Slater. He was drenched in sweat and flushed.

"Think he'll make it?"

"Can't leave him here." Rodney frowned. He stumbled over to Slater and shook his shoulder. "Slater, wake up."

SGA

"I can't get her to wake up."

Lorne's grim face said so much more than the one sentence did. Sheppard and Teyla studied Reanna. A raging fever wracked her body. She was under several layers of blankets and shivering uncontrollably.

Sheppard gave her the last dose of antibiotics and gently laid a finger against her pulse. He held it there several seconds before finding the faint beat. It was going to be close. If it wasn't already too late. _Hurry up Ronon! She doesn't have much longer._

SGA

Slater focused on staying on his feet and listening to Ronon's growled commands. Close, McKay had said. _Just keep moving. Almost there. Don't die now._

Ronon grabbed his shoulder and shoved him down. Hidden behind the gigantic tree and the huge ferns, they held their breaths as a young dinosaur moved past them. When the way was clear Ronon snatched him up by his uninjured arm and got him moving again.

Rodney was staggering, but lucid. Slater wasn't much more than conscious. Rodney's slight injury was inflamed. Slater's mauled arm was definitely infected.

Twenty minutes later they stepped into the clearing and headed for the DHD.

Reaching the dialer, Rodney began dialing Atlantis. The whine of Ronon's weapon had him hurriedly pressing panels. The shrill shriek of lizards and Ronon's edgy "McKay" reached him as he hit the activator.

They headed for the gate while Rodney was sending his IDC. "Lower the shield. We've got lizards on our tail!"

At the Gate, Ronon shoved Slater through and went through backwards with Rodney, both of them firing. They kept firing as they reappeared in the Gate room. Several other weapons fired as a few of the lizards followed them through the Gate.

"Ronon! Rodney! What happened? Where are the others?"

"Tornado." Ronon said succinctly as Rodney snapped, "We need medics here and two teams in jumpers now."

"Rodney, I need details." Elizabeth said, barely containing her fear.

Rodney turned an impatient glare in her direction while Carson was yammering for details in his ear. "People are dead and others are dying. Enough details?"

"Rodney!" Carson ground out. "We are on our way. More details would be useful."

Rodney though had reached his limit and instead of responding he simply slid bonelessly to the floor.

"I need a medic now!" Ronon roared as he dropped to the floor. "McKay, don't do this!"

Everyone made room for the medics as they thundered into the room. Carson dropped next to Rodney's still form.

"Exhausted, not much food, wolf bite." Ronon informed Carson in a tight voice.

Carson checked Rodney's vitals quickly and issued several sharp orders. Once Rodney and Slater were on the way to the infirmary, Carson turned to Ronon. "We need to know what to expect Ronon."

Ronon stared after Rodney before turning his attention to Elizabeth and Carson. "A tornado came through six, seven days ago. Rodney and I had to dig everyone out from under a building. Mason and Sorcha are dead."

"Dead?" Elizabeth closed her eyes briefly.

Ronon nodded grimly, turning his attention to her. "Teyla, Zelenka and Coralis were unconscious when we left. Calin broke an arm; Marshal and Riker had a broken leg among other injuries. Sheppard, Ericson, Cordova have cracked ribs. Lorne was banged up bad. Reanna was attacked by wolves getting supplies from the jumper. Lost a lot of blood. Might not have survived."

Carson blanched. He clicked his earpiece and began issuing rapid orders. "Give us twenty minutes."

"Why didn't Rodney fly the jumper back?" Elizabeth asked horrified at the list of injuries.

"Upside down in the middle of the plain with a tree on it." He headed out of the gate room.

"So the three of you covered the entire distance on foot?"

Ronon nodded as he crossed the room.

"Ronon. Wait." Elizabeth called after his retreating figure. She sighed as he continued without acknowledging her. Rodney was in the infirmary. Of course, Ronon wasn't going to stand around answering her questions no matter how important they were.

Rodney was awake when he arrived.

"Get my clothes." He snapped at Ronon when he appeared.

"You aren't going anywhere, Dr. McKay." The nurse said firmly.

"I am going after my friends."

Ronon wanted him to stay on Atlantis safely in bed. He gave Rodney a look.

Rodney glared back mulishly. "I didn't argue about coming to the infirmary."

"You weren't able to." Ronon said even as he grabbed his clothes and handed them to him. "Get him some food." He ordered the nurse. He understood the need to be there; to do something. He should be in the infirmary as well, but he wouldn't stop until he made sure everyone was back.

"He isn't…"

"My friends are on that world dying." Rodney snapped hotly. "I'm going."

He slid out of the bed, wobbling as he dressed. Ronon stood between him and the nurse. When Rodney was ready, Ronon shouldered her out of the way.

"Food first." Ronon said outside the infirmary.

They made a quick trip to the mess and then went to the jumper bay where medics were loading up two puddle jumpers.

"No. Absolutely not!" Carson said emphatically when he saw them. "Get back to the infirmary right now, Rodney!"

"I have to go back, Carson." Rodney said earnestly. "I can't lay here waiting to find out if anyone died. Teyla and Re might both be dead."

Carson saw the devastated look in his eyes still the man could barely remain upright. He looked at Ronon for help and saw the implacable resolve. He sighed. "Get in. Sit down." He saw the food. "And eat all of that."


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43

The three jumpers zipped through the Gate, gained height immediately as they swerved south and shot off at top speed toward the mountain range. The jumpers were filled with tense silence as everyone wondered what was going to greet them at the ruins.

Ronon and Carson both kept an eye on Rodney as he made his way through the food he had brought. He was still trembling and slightly disorientated, but his color was improving and his movements weren't as slow.

Carson saw the changes and was fairly certain that what he was seeing now was mostly fatigue. If they had made their way from the ruins to the Gate in six days after digging people from rubble then he had pushed himself to the brink of exhaustion and beyond.

"You'll not say a word of complaint when we get back to Atlantis and I haul you back to the infirmary, Rodney." Carson groused.

"As long as I have a fluffy pillow." Rodney fussed back.

Carson frowned at him. Rodney stared back, unperturbed.

In minutes they were over the mountain and the sounds of dismay from the front had Carson pressing forward to see for himself.

"You survived that!" He exclaimed as he took in the destruction of the outpost. The majority of the buildings and the surrounding walls were demolished. The twin towers still remained and two, maybe three buildings were standing.

"Rodney got the shield up just as the tornado hit. They only lasted a minute or so, but it let the others take shelter. When the shield failed the tornado wrecked the building they were in."

"And you dug them out?" Capt. Marketts asked from the pilot seat.

"**We** dug them out." Ronon responded sharply. "Didn't sleep for a day and a half. Slept a few hours and took off for the Gate."

As the jumpers angled for the closest landing point they saw a couple of people come out of one of the buildings.

As the hatch opened, Sheppard saw Carson waiting impatiently for it to lower.

"Carson. Re is the worst and Zelenka. Riker's the next."

Carson tapped his earpiece. "I have Reanna with Julie. Anna check on Zelenka. Robert you take a look at Lt. Riker. Everyone else pick someone. Let's go people; let's get them back to Atlantis."

Medics poured out of the jumpers and rushed the building. Sheppard grabbed Carson's arm and hurried him to where Reanna lay. Julie followed on their heels.

Carson swept and experienced eye over the girl and spared a glance for Major Lorne. The man looked worse for wear and looked like he was prepared for the worst.

"Well, let's check out the lass." He murmured, kneeling next to her. Privately, he wondered how she was still breathing. She looked as if she was hanging on by a thread… an unraveling thread.

"We've been giving her the antibiotics in the first aid kit." Sheppard said quietly as Carson ran a portable scanner over her. "She was in and out until late yesterday. She hasn't woke up since then."

Carson took a deep breath and let it out. It would take most of his skills and a large dose of luck to save her. "How about you take the Major here to get his own injuries checked out Colonel while we work on her?"

"I'm not leaving her side." Evan ground out.

"You're in the way, Major." Carson glanced at Sheppard. "Colonel."

Considering it done, Carson turned his attention to Reanna. He began issuing instructions to Julie, nodding slightly at her feedback as she did as he asked.

John grabbed Lorne by the arm. "Come on Major, give the doc room to work."

"Sir, I…"

"It's out of our hands, Major." John tugged the resisting man away and looked around for a medic that wasn't busy.

He caught sight of Ronon and Rodney with Teyla over by Zelenka. He pushed Lorne down next to a medic that indicated he was free then made his way over to his team mates.

Teyla's, "I'm fine really," was muffled as she was currently wedged between the two men. Both had her wrapped with their arms.

Approaching, he heard Rodney's broken voice muttering, "You're alive; you're alive. We were so worried."

Sheppard swallowed a hard lump at the overflow of emotion. His team had survived again, but others hadn't been so lucky and Re and Zelenka still weren't out of the woods.

"Sheppard." Ronon greeted him with a weary grin.

"You look like crap, Rodney."

"I didn't even take time to shower before coming after you and I don't even get thanks? I get you look like crap?"

Sheppard mock-glared at him. "Thanks, Rodney."

Rodney saw the grief in John's eyes and looked around mentally accounting for everyone. "Oh, no. Coralis?"

Sheppard shook his head. "Never woke up." He added quietly.

Rodney shut his eyes momentarily. "How's Re?" He finally asked.

"Not good."

Rodney paled and started to move toward her.

Sheppard stopped him. "Carson wants us out of the way while he's trying to stabilize her."

Rodney searched for Lorne and saw him being tended to by a medic. "I'll just go see how…" He waved a hand at Lorne. He made his way between the techs helping the others out to the jumper.

Seeing he was staring in Re's direction, Rodney tried to get his attention. "Major?"

No response.

"Evan?"

Evan looked up at McKay. Naked grief shone in his eyes. "I don't think…." Tears spilled over and ran down his cheeks. "If I lose her…"

Rodney looked over where Carson and Julie were busy over Re's slight form. He looked back at Major Lorne. "If she can be saved, Carson will do it. You know that, right?"

Evan nodded, unable to speak at the moment. He'd never forgive himself if she died on this planet. She hadn't wanted to set foot back on it ever, but she had. For him and for McKay. And now she was dying because she had tried to save them.

Rodney shifted uncomfortably. He saw Carson sit back on his heels and murmur to Julie. She nodded, stood and walked away.

"Let's go check on her." He said gently.

He walked over with Evan to where Carson was packing things up.

"Doc?" Evan couldn't bring himself to actually ask if she'd live or not.

"Carson, how is she?"

"She's one stubborn girl." Carson said, his face drawn with concern. "We got her stable enough to transport. Julie's went to get a stretcher. I'd like to say she's going to be fine, but right now I'm just not sure."

Evan went white and the world spun. Overwhelming fear and despair slammed into him as Carson confirmed how dire the situation was.

"Easy there." Carson and Rodney grabbed at him. "The antibiotics have given her a fighting chance. If you hadn't been giving them to her, she wouldn't have lasted this long. Don't be giving up on her yet."

Evan nodded as their voices pulsed in and out sounding hollow and distorted. He blinked hard. "I'm not. It's just…I can't…"

"I know, son." Carson patted his arm and turned to oversee the techs loading her on the stretcher.


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER 44

"Elizabeth."

Carson's brogue was pronounced indicating to Elizabeth that he was extremely tired. They had been back for hours and he had been in surgery for three of them. Knowing he would be too busy to brief her, she had waited.

"Carson. I thought I'd debrief here if that's okay."

"Aye, considerin' everyone that has something ta tell you is in my infirmary."

Two pair of worried eyes swept the full ward. It hadn't been this full since the wraith siege their first year. Carson had kept everyone at least for the night. Since those that weren't severely injured were slightly dehydrated and generally worn out.

"How about we go to your office and you tell me everyone's status first."

With a weary nod, Carson led her to his office. Inside, he fixed them both some hot tea.

"Bad to worse then?" He asked, leaning back in his chair and rubbing a hand over his face. The bad was bad enough; the worse was really bad.

She nodded and waited for him to gather his thoughts. The entire off world expedition were guests in his infirmary for varying degrees of injuries at least one bad enough to need surgery so she had been told when she had checked in earlier.

"Perkins has some deep bruises and some scrapes. I sedated him just to shut him up."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at that admission. Carson didn't medicate for no reason.

"The man was whining worse than Rodney ever does."

"I didn't think that was possible."

They grinned at each other. "Yes, well, goes to show all things are possible."

He sighed and continued. "Teyla's leg is bruised to the bone. She'll limp awhile, but she'll be fine. Calin has a broken arm and Sgt Marshal a broken leg. Sgt Ericson has bruised ribs along with his scrapes and bruises. Cordova has cracked ribs. Ronon has a slight concussion. Rodney is courting hypoglycemic shock and has a wolf bite on his arm that has a slight infection. Both men are completely exhausted."

"They should have stayed here instead of returning with the rescue teams." Elizabeth frowned.

"I agree. They'd have fretted though and that'd not been good for our Rodney's blood pressure. I believe going and seeing Teyla was okay and Re was still alive did them more good than whatever dubious rest they would have gotten here would have done them."

"You are probably right. The entire team is very close and Rodney is very attached to Re."

Carson nodded. "Colonel Sheppard has broken ribs, a deep gash on his arm and apparently had a concussion which is about healed now. Slater was bitten badly by a wolf and it's infected. He also is a mild state of shock from everything he's had to go through not to mention the exhaustion from the arduous trek."

"But he'll be okay?"

"Yes. He'll be fine. I'm not sure he'll stay on or ask for a transfer though. This incident has rattled him."

"He's a good scientist. I hope he stays, but I'll understand if he doesn't."

"Radek," Carson continued, "has a bad concussion and some internal bruising to several organs. There's a hairline fracture of the skull. I'm cautiously optimistic that now that he has medicine and fluids he'll make a full recovery. Major Lorne has a head wound and a nasty leg wound. He'll be my guest for several days to make sure no infection sets in."

Elizabeth listened to the litany of injured and injuries with a growing dread. Bad to worse indeed. How much worse was what she dreaded finding out. Dead and dying, Rodney had snapped at them. Who was dead and who was dying?

Carson refilled his cup. "Lt. Riker had a dislocated shoulder, cracked ribs and a deep head wound. He has a compound fracture of his tibia that got infected." He gave her a grim look. "We had to amputate the leg just below the knee."

"Does he know yet?" Elizabeth managed to ask when she could finally get the words out.

"Aye. He was awake when we got him here. I thought it better to let him know beforehand. We'll keep him here a couple of days before sending him back to Earth. I'm recommending a medal. He refused to take antibiotics so that Reanna could have more."

"I'll add my recommendation as well." Elizabeth said. "He deserves more than a medal."

"Aye." Carson took a deep breath. "Reanna is in critical condition. I'm not sure she'll make it through the night."

"No wonder Rodney was adamant about going back! How's Major Lorne holding up?"

"He's distraught. I had to push the two beds together in order to keep him in his."

"I imagine."

"She's been savagely mauled. The broad spectrum antibiotics in the first aid kit gave her a fighting chance, but she's very weak from extreme blood loss and from the extended battle with the infection."

"When should we know if she's going to make it?"

Carson heaved a heavy sigh and leaned forward, propping his face in his hands. "I'd say if she survives the next forty-eight hours without getting worse then she has a good chance of making it."

He raised his head and dropped his hands to the desk. We lost Jules Mason, Sorcha Mustav, and Trisha Coralis."

Elizabeth felt the weight of command settle heavily on her shoulders. One man's career over and three families shattered. Leaning forward, she placed her cup on his desk. Standing, she said, "I'll go visit everyone for a few minutes."

Carson nodded. "I'll be in here if you need me."

Elizabeth made her way down the row of injured stopping to chat a few minutes with each person. A few were asleep and she made a note to drop by the next day to visit with them.

She reached the end where she knew she'd find John and his team. Knowing her people, she knew that they would all be feeling some guilt about the deaths and the injuries. She wondered if John knew yet about Lt. Riker.

The quiet voices stopped before she reached them. None of them looked up.

"Now what are all of you looking guilty for?" Elizabeth asked gently.

She watched the individual reactions. Sheppard's quick frown/glare for daring to point out his emotions; Ronon's eyes sliding from hers in quiet stoicism; Rodney staring at his lap and plucking at the covers; Teyla's quiet solidarity with the others' silence.

"The warnings were there." Rodney blurted out after a moment.

"No one knew what they meant." Teyla replied quietly.

"We should have though." Sheppard barked.

She had been right. They were taking the blame for what had happened.


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER 45

"Bad weather in the spring is all they said. How were we to know that meant tornadoes?" Teyla spoke calmly trying to make John and Rodney see that it wasn't their fault.

"The Ancients always downplay the risks; the vaguer they were the more worried we should be." Rodney retorted.

"Teyla is right." Elizabeth said. "You can't blame yourselves even if you knew there could be tornadoes, you couldn't have done anything differently except leave the outpost and return to Atlantis."

Rodney looked horrified at the idea for a moment then his face fell. "Three people died because I insisted on exploring the outpost."

"No." All four of them said at the same time.

"Everyone wanted to explore the ruins." Ronon said forcefully, wincing slightly as his voice reverberated in his head making it throb.

"If there is a chance of discovering ZPMs we have to take it and everyone is well aware of that. It isn't any one person's fault."

"If it isn't my fault, then it isn't his either." Rodney indicated Sheppard in an attempt to get the spotlight off of him.

"Why would it be your fault?" Elizabeth asked John, exasperated.

"It's my job to safeguard them."

"According to him, anyone gets hurt off world it's his fault." Rodney said contemptuously.

"I've lived in the Mid-West. I know about tornadoes. I should have known bad spring weather means tornadoes."

Rodney snorted.

Sheppard glared at him angrily. "I'm supposed to keep them safe, Rodney."

"And I'm supposed to keep my scientist out of danger, John!"

They glared at each other. Both faces were haunted by deaths that had racked up over the years.

"If those are the arguments, then I'm afraid I have to take responsibility since I have veto power on dangerous missions and didn't exercise it on this one." Elizabeth said quietly in the tense silence.

"It is no use, Elizabeth." Teyla said reprovingly. "They will not listen."

Elizabeth agreed. Both men felt too responsible and although someone might be able to lessen the guilt they felt no one would be able to convince them they weren't responsible.

"I hear everyone of you, except Teyla, will be in here for a few days."

"What! I'm fine. No need to even spend the night." Rodney yelped.

"Not according to Carson. Carson says you're lucky you aren't in shock."

She moved on into the group, stopping by Sheppard's bed. "I hear you broke a few ribs."

"Exaggeration. Hairline fracture. I was lucky." John grimaced as he shifted slightly. "You want to debrief now?"

"A general idea of what happened would be nice."

So they told her about waking up in the pitch black night and hearing the tornado roaring down on them. Rodney and Ronon told of racing for the spire while Lorne and Reanna went to get the others.

John and Teyla told her of fighting the wind and debris in their desperate attempt to get everyone to the spire. They told of the realization that they couldn't get there and Rodney stretching out the shield to save them.

"There was this terrible shrieking noise and then the building was falling. When I became aware again, I was pinned in the debris with Sorcha." Teyla paused, her eyes filling with tears. She dropped her head in her hands with a sob.

Sorcha. One who had died. Elizabeth looked at her team mates.

"He bled to death. Pinned in the dark with her." Ronon said gruffly.

"Teyla." Elizabeth moved to her and embraced her until she regained her composure.

"Ask Ronon about his concussion." Rodney smirked at him. At the time he had been terrified, but now that everyone was safe he could make light of it especially to divert Teyla from her grief.

Ronon actually flushed as attention turned to him.

"You didn't get it during the tornado?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"No."

"We were safe in the tower." Rodney expanded on his terse answer.

"Well, Ronon?" Sheppard drawled with an anticipatory grin.

Ronon glowered at Rodney until Rodney finally blurted, "He fell in the river."

"You fell?"

"You forgot the wolves." Ronon rumbled.

"Wolves?"

The wolves had us cornered on the riverbank. We had to cross river stones. I slipped."

"_I_ had to save _him_." Rodney crowed.

"Y_ou _slipped?" Teyla chuckled at the thought of Rodney hauling Ronon out of the river.

Mission accomplished Rodney leaned back and shut his eyes. Despite his protests about being released, he knew how bad off he was. He was exhausted and he still felt like he'd been stampeded over. In moments, he was asleep.

Elizabeth took her leave and went to see how Major Lorne and Reanna were doing.

Reanna was in an area by herself and hooked up to so many machines and bags of fluid that Elizabeth just stopped and stared. She had an I.V. in each arm and an automatic pressure cuff on one arm. An oxygen mask covered her face and several lines disappeared into her scrubs. Machines recorded all types of information and beeped quietly and, for now, calmly.

Elizabeth watched the slow, shallow rise and fall of her chest for a moment longer before switching her gaze to Major Lorne. He lay next to her with his hand entwined with hers. A large white bandage graced the side of his head. He too had an I.V. His eyes were shut, but the strain of the past days was still evident on his face. Deep lines were fanned out from the corners of his eyes and bracketed his mouth.

She sat in the chair next to the bed. She watched over them for awhile knowing there were things that needed doing, but taking the time anyway.

There was so much love between these two young people. Elizabeth thought briefly of Simon. The man she had loved; the one she thought had loved her. Maybe he had; but not like this. Not enough to face danger with her. She shrugged off the melancholy and stood up. Gently, she straightened the covers over her before turning to leave.

"Dr. Weir."

She barely heard the whisper. Turning, she saw Major Lorne was awake. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't."

Elizabeth gave him her warmest smile. "How are you, Major?"

"I'd be better if Re would wake up." His voice choked and he swiped at his eyes. "Sorry, Ma'am."

"Don't be. You love her. Of course, her being so badly injured has you upset."

"Dr. Beckett…" He swallowed and blinked.

"He told me." She said to spare him from having to vocalize the situation. "She's a fighter though. If anyone can pull through, it'll be her. Rodney would be very angry with her if she doesn't."

"I…" _I can't lose her; I can't._ Evan thought. He felt the panic rising inside him again and felt his eyes tear up again. He blinked them back and swallowed against the hard lump of grief and panic. What would Dr. Weir think of him crying like this? "I hope so, Ma'am."

"I'll be back to check up on her tomorrow."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth made her way back through the infirmary.

"How is she?"

Rodney's voice stopped her as she passed by. He was curled on his side, cradling his injured arm.

"Critical, but holding her own. Carson said if she survives the next forty-eight hours, she should be okay."

Elizabeth sat next to him. "If you hadn't come for help, she would have died. That makes you a hero, Dr. McKay."

"If I hadn't insisted on going back, she wouldn't have been there at all. We sent her out to the jumper alone for the first aid kits."

So that's why he and John were feeling so guilty! "And everyone would have died. The tornado would have hit regardless of your presence or absence. No one else had enough experience on Jurassic to make the trek you and Ronon did. Besides, I bet she volunteered to go to the jumper."

"No one else was in any shape to go."

He looked up at her in surprise when she reached out and took his hand. "Quit blaming yourself. We all have enough to honestly feel guilty about."

He sighed. Maybe she was right. Maybe he should just thank whatever force guided their lives that the ones he loved were still alive.


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 46

She was running; running without end in sight. Something was chasing her through the dense jungle. Her breath came in short, quick gasps. She couldn't see what it was but she could hear it behind her. It had been chasing her for hours. Her legs were beginning to burn with the effort. She kept looking for a climbable tree. Get off the ground – that had been the first lesson after 'keep quiet'. No trees in view were scalable so she kept running.

"_Nurse! Doc! Re, take it easy. Come on, baby calm down."_

"_Rapid heart rate; pulse very fast and erratic. Dr. Beckett, we need you in the infirmary."_

Voices. She glanced behind her fearfully. Were the men after her again? She would not go back to the cave! She would not be hurt like that again! She saw no one, but that didn't mean they weren't there. The dart comes from nowhere.

She returned her attention to the obstacles in front of her just as she tripped over a vine and fell hard. She lay there breathless. Her heart pounded with terror. Get up! Get up! Run!

_A shrill alarm then silence as the nurse reset it. _

"_What is it? What's wrong?"_

"_We aren't sure yet."_

"_Do something!"_

"_We are."_

"_Re, hang in there, Re."_

"_You have to move, Major."_

Hearing voices, she lurched to her feet and stumbled on into the thick undergrowth. If she could make her cave behind the waterfall, she'd be safe, but she was lost. She couldn't be lost. She knew this world. She couldn't find her cave. Where was it? Where was she?

"_Tell me."_

"_Her vitals just suddenly went crazy. Heart rate, pulse, brain activity just jumped."_

"_Doc, you can't let her die!"_

"_We aren't letting anyone die, Major. Alice, a sedative. I believe the lass is having a nightmare."_

She could hear running feet now. They were gaining on her. She hurt. Her legs ached and her chest burned. Something was wrong with her arm. She glanced over at her shoulder and saw blood flowing from the mangled mess that was her shoulder. When had she hurt her shoulder? Why couldn't she remember what happened and where she was? She ran into the clearing and suddenly wolves were everywhere jumping on her, ripping her flesh.

"_Hurry Alice! We're losing her."_

"_No! Re! Re! Don't leave me. I love you, Re. Don't…"_

Darkness took her; swept away the horrific pain of the wolves tearing at her flesh.

SGA

Liquid fire lanced through her body. She cried out at the fiery trail of pain. She couldn't remember where she was or what was happening there was only the pain. She fought against whatever was hurting her, struggling to get free before they could hurt her more.

"Re, Re, stop. It's okay, baby. I've got you. I've got you. Stop struggling. Stop now."

Re stilled as the voice registered. It was a safe, trusted voice. He was there; she was safe. "Hurts." She whimpered.

"I know; I know." A gentle hand stroked across her face. "Be still and Doc will help take away the pain."

The man sounded so sad; like he'd been crying. Re struggled to get her eyes open so she could see where she was and who was around her. She blinked rapidly against the bright light. A fuzzy face was peering down at her. She blinked several times and the man's face cleared. His face was streaked with tears. He smiled down at her gently; his sad eyes crinkling at the corners. So familiar. They didn't use to be so sad, she thought.

"Hi."

She tried to smile back, but she wasn't sure she managed it when the sadness in his eyes deepened. A movement had her shifting her attention to someone behind him. This one looked somewhat familiar as well. No alarm went through her so she let her gaze drift around the room she was in. Several people were hovering near her; all of them looked really upset. Where did they come from? Where was she? Who were they? Why wasn't she afraid of them?

She turned her attention back to the man beside her. "Hurts." She whispered again.

He nodded and moved slightly so the man behind him could reach her. In just moments, cool relief was sliding through her.

"Don't." She blinked slowly. "don't…leave." She tried to find the safe man again.

"I'm here." He moved into view. "I won't leave you, Re. Sleep now."

She blinked again.

SGA

When she finished her blink everything had changed. Confused, she looked carefully around. The room was darkened and most everyone was gone except for two men who were sprawled across very uncomfortable chairs beside her bed.

They looked as though they hadn't rested for days with dark circles under their eyes, mussed hair and stubble on their cheeks. She should know them; she knew she should, but her mind didn't want to work. She just knew she felt safe with them.

She did remember some terrifying dreams. Dreams of running and wolves and intense pain. She shifted. Pain took her breath away. She whimpered and tried to breathe. Okay maybe not dreams.

"Re?" Evan sat up. He tried to hide the heart-wrenching fear he felt. He had lost her. Only for a moment or two, but she had been gone and those moments had stretched into eternity until a small beep on a machine jerked him back to the present.

She gazed at him. She felt the absolute trust she had in this man deep in her heart, but who was he?

Evan saw she was still pretty well out of it. Dr. Beckett had dosed her up with the really, really good drugs after they had finally got her heart beating again and stabilized her. No more dreams for her, he had said grimly as he checked the monitors and talked to the nurses in a low voice.

"It's okay." Evan whispered to her. "Doc's got you out in la-la land so don't try to think just rest."

"Rest?" She slurred, blinking at him as she tried to focus on what he was saying.

Evan swallowed hard. This was worse than when she first came to them. He could still lose her. Her condition was still that critical. "Yeah, rest. Sleep, sweetie. You're safe here. Rodney and I will keep you safe."

Her eyes tracked slowly to the other man. Drawn, blue eyes stared out of a haggard face. Familiarity tugged at her mind. Slowly, she smiled. "Gift…..giver." She murmured before fading back into sleep.

SGA

"How long is she going to stay asleep?" The voice was harsh and upset.

"Her body is concentrating on healing, Rodney. She needs to sleep."

"It's been three days."

"And it may be three more. We nearly lost her several times. Don't rush her."

A frustrated sound erupted near her. "I just want to know she's going to be okay."

"I'm fairly certain she's out of danger now, Major. Her vitals have been stable for the past fourteen hours. She'll wake when she's ready."

"Fairly certain is not good enough. Medicine is such a soft science it drives me insane."

Reanna slowly became aware of the tense conversation swirling around her. She tried to place the voices before she let them know she was awake.

"Well, Rodney it's the best I can…"

"Evan," She rasped.

"Re? You're awake? Oh, thank God." He whispered as he reached for her. Tears slid down his face as he pressed her hand against his cheek.

"Evan, what happened?" She felt like one of the big meat eaters had trampled her.

"What do you remember?" He asked as he took the cup from Carson and let her sip a little water.

"Getting the stuff from the jumper and," she paused a moment, "fighting wolves. I think." She looked up at Rodney who was on her other side. She lifted a hand that felt like lead to him. "Rodney." He grasped it gently while beaming down at her.

"I found you just outside the outpost. You collapsed as soon as you saw me. The wolves made a mess of you."

She looked back at Evan. "I won though. I am here."

He gave her a watery grin. "Yeah."

"Your injuries became infected." Carson told her. "You should be fine now."

"Because the Gift-giver brought help." She grinned tiredly up at him.

Rodney flushed at the nickname. "We were almost too late." He said softly and fought hard against the tears.

"Almost doesn't count." She reminded him. "You saved us. I knew you would not give up."

She closed her eyes for a moment, exhausted.

"We should let her rest." Carson said, trying to get the two men to leave. He sighed at their stubborn looks. "Go get something to eat and a shower then you can come back."

They went. Unhappily, trudging out into the halls, but they went.


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPTER 47

"What's going on Evan?" Re asked, taking in the subdued mood of the infirmary staff.

"Lt. Riker's is going back to Earth today."

"Because of me."

"Because of the tornado." Evan said firmly.

"I want to talk to him."

Evan frowned. She shouldn't be up and about yet, but he understood her wanting to talk to him. "Let me get Carson to clear it first."

Evan hunted down Carson and explained that Re wanted to talk to Lt. Riker before he left. Carson came back to her bedside with him.

"You do not need to be up and about. You aren't out of the woods yet and I don't want you doing too much."

"I just want to talk to him, Carson. I'll even use a wheelchair." Reanna wheedled. "I have to thank him for my life."

"You'll stay in the chair?"

"Yes." She gave him the most earnest look she could. "I know I am not well."

"And you," he turned to Evan, "won't let her stay more than fifteen minutes then its back in the bed."

"Fifteen minutes. Got it." Evan said firmly. There was no way he was going to risk losing her just so she could say thank you.

He gathered her up and deposited her in the nearby wheelchair. Slowly, he wheeled her along the path between the infirmary beds his mind going over the ones lucky enough to have been released back to duty and the current status of those still recovering.

Perkins had been released the next morning and Elizabeth had eagerly accepted his request to transfer back to Earth. Teyla had limped back to her room the next morning as soon as she had been released from the infirmary, but not back to active duty. Calin had also been released the next morning on restricted duty along with Sgt Ericson.

Ronon and Rodney had been released late the next day. The following day they had broke Sheppard out and accompanied him back to his quarters to keep anyone from bumping his ribs. Sheppard wasn't technically released until two days later.

Slater was going to be released by the end of the week. He was going to take vacation and go home to see his family. He still wasn't sure if he would be coming back or not.

Radek had finally woke up just a few hours ago to everyone's immense relief. His concussion was healed and his organs were responding well so he was expected to be released by the end of the week.

They came to the curtained bed of Lt. Riker. He had known he was going to lose the leg, but that hadn't lessened the emotional impact of the reality of losing a career and a place in Atlantis or of looking down and not seeing two feet.

"Lieutenant?" Evan called out before entering.

Silence greeted them even though they could hear the rustle of the sheets.

"Bill, please let me in." Reanna pleaded softly unwilling to invade his privacy without permission.

A heavy sigh preceded the reluctant permission for her to come in. Evan pushed her in, gave a grave nod to one of his best Lieutenants and left them alone.

"I wanted to thank you." Reanna said quietly.

"Your life or my leg. Not too hard a choice." Lt. Riker said bitterly.

"Yes. A very hard choice." Reanna responded. "I have known mostly harm from men. What you have done is beyond anything I would have expected. It is not just your leg, but your career as well. I could not let you leave without acknowledging your sacrifice."

Bill looked at the fragile girl visibly wilting as she talked. He had heard the commotion and the subdued talk. Even with what he had done she had almost lost the battle. He had saw how gutted Major Lorne had been when he thought he had lost her.

"It'd have destroyed the major." He muttered.

Reanna looked down at her lap, plucking at the scrub ties. "We are both in your debt."

"No. I'd be dead if you hadn't gone to the jumper. I may not be happy with this," he waved at his leg, "but at least I'm alive."

Reanna levered herself out of the chair and hugged Riker. Tears slipped down her cheeks and wet his scrubs. "I will never forget you or what you did."

"Re," the curtain parted and Evan entered. He gently embraced Reanna. "Time to get back into bed."

He met Lt. Riker's gaze. "Lieutenant."

"Major."

Evan settled Re back into the chair and then clasped Riker's hand.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." How could he be begrudging when he could see the love and relief shining in the major's eyes?

Releasing his hand, he wheeled Reanna back to her bed and lifted her into the bed. She settled back against the pillows with a sigh. She let her eyes drift shut not even trying to hide how tired the trip had made her. She had been fighting hard for her life for eight days and she was still exhausted.

Evan tucked her in tenderly. "I've got to go to work. You okay?"

"Just tired. For once I do not mind Carson's orders to take it easy."

Evan grinned at her. "He'll be glad to know that."

"Don't tell him!" She yelped. "Go wander the halls."

"Patrol." He huffed. "I patrol. I do not wander."

"Ah," she smirked at him then ruined it with a huge yawn.

Evan leaned down and kissed her. "See ya later."

SGA

"Attention!" Colonel Sheppard called out sharply. The sound of more than fifty military men and women coming to attention filled the room.

Carson heard Lt. Riker's indrawn breath and saw the slight straightening up and he wheeled him into the Gate Room. Upper management and all the military that was available had formed into an honor guard flanking the path from the corridor to the Stargate.

Dr. Weir met them as they crossed the threshold. "Lt. Riker, no words can express the selfless bravery you showed by saving a life knowing the cost to yourself as you did. You are a good man and I deeply regret losing you."

Riker swallowed and blinked as a wave of emotion threatened his self-control. "Thank you, Ma'am."

She took the chair from Carson and pushed it through the silent ranks to where Sheppard and his team were waiting.

"Good luck, Lieutenant." Sheppard said gruffly as he shook Riker's hand.

"Thank you, Sir."

Dr. Weir stepped back and let one of the others who were returning to earth take over and push him through the Gate.

Sheppard waited until he had completely disappeared through the Gate before calling, "At Ease".

Without a word, he turned and strode off. Lt. Riker was a good man and a good soldier. He hated losing him. Granted, he would have hated Reanna dying even more, but he still regretted losing Riker. He had no idea what he would do in the same situation, but he knew he wouldn't take it as well as Riker apparently was.

Now he had to go over the personnel list and find someone to fill the hole in Lorne's team. He'd see if Lorne had anyone he'd prefer. Perhaps they'd get some newbies in that he could slot into the experienced team. He wouldn't hurry the process though. They would need time to adjust before thrusting someone new in their midst.

He sighed as he walked into the mess hall and picked up a slice of pie and some coffee. He made his way over to an empty table out by the railing. Sitting, he propped his foot up on a chair and stared out over the atrium.

He smiled slightly when his team trickled in a little later and took seats around him. No one said much at first and that felt right. They were comfortable with each other now. Not even Rodney felt the urge for nervous chatter to cover the silences.

"How is she?" Sheppard finally asked Rodney.

"Hmmm?" Rodney looked up from his laptop. "Oh. Weak; still sleeping a lot. On the mend though." He looked down at his plate. "Look, I've been thinking," he paused.

Sheppard raised an eyebrow. Rodney only paused when he thought his ideas weren't going to accepted well.

"I think we should stay off of Jurassic." Rodney said in a rush.


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPTER 48

Sheppard stared at him a moment before taking a bite of pie. "What about finding a way to make ZPMs and all the other goodies in the towers?"

"You do not want to study the tower?" Teyla asked. It wasn't like Rodney to just let information slip through his fingers.

Rodney shifted in his chair. "We have enough data to analyze from the other buildings. We can always go back…later if need be."

"Is the knowledge of ZPM building in the data we have?" Sheppard asked slowly.

"I don't know. We're still sifting through it all."

"Then I think…"

"No." Rodney met his gaze. "We aren't going back. Least not soon."

"So you just want us to stay off Jurassic _**for now?**_" Sheppard asked to aggravate him.

"For the foreseeable future, Colonel." Rodney snapped irritated. _No need for more people to die to satisfy his curiosity. No need for Re to risk her life again because of his ego._

Sheppard saw the haunted expression and knew it for what it was after all he'd been seeing it in his own mirror. "As long as you leave the possibility open. We need ZPMs to win this war."

"No matter the cost?" Rodney asked bitterly.

"What's the cost of losing?" Teyla asked quietly.

Rodney's face twisted into a grimace. "Earth."

"Maybe we should find out what we have first and then go back if we need to." If Rodney really did not want to return, Ronon would back him. He had a feeling that right now it was guilt.

"Exactly! Let us have time to go over what we've collected. By that time it will be summer on Jurassic and as safe as it can get." Rodney pleaded silently for Sheppard to understand and agree.

"Okay. I agree that summer would be better."

Rodney felt some of the tension leave him. If Elizabeth wanted them to go back it would be easier to dissuade her with the entire team behind him.

SGA

Ronon moved silently through the corridors of the city. It was very late almost morning and he was restless. He'd tossed and turned until he finally had thrown the sheet off, dressed and left his room.

He passed a door and saw that a light was on inside the room. He stopped and stepped up to the door. The door slid open and Ronon realized it was Rodney's lab.

Glancing in he saw a haggard looking Rodney typing away.

"McKay."

Tired eyes darted his way and then back to the monitor.

"Save whatever it is and go to bed." Ronon ordered softly.

"Hmmm. In a minute. I'm on to something." Rodney muttered, eyes flickering back and forth across the screen.

"You're still recovering. Carson said light duty."

"I'm _typing._ How much lighter could it get?"

"I could call him. See if working all night was light duty."

"You wouldn't!"

Ronon stared at him unflappably. How often had he seen the same haunted look in the mirror?

"Bad dreams?"

Rodney's fingers froze then went back to the frenzied tapping.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You can wake me up if you ever need to talk."

"So I can whimper and whine." Rodney retorted acrimoniously.

Ah. Rodney didn't want him to think he was weak.

"You think I never had nightmares; never woke up shaking and crying and wishing there was someone to hold me?" Ronon asked, facing him.

Rodney stared at the laptop. "No. You always seemed able to handle everything thrown at you." He admitted tremulously.

Ronon looked around the room uncomfortable with the whole baring souls and bonding thing. "Those first years as a runner were filled with nightmares until I learned to bury the memories. When I came here and started letting people in again, especially after being hunted again on Sateda, I'd wake up crying and shaking alone and desperately wanting someone to hold on to."

Rodney searched his face for a long time. "You go to anyone?"

Ronon shrugged. "Didn't know anyone that well. Sort of talked to Sheppard sometimes."

"It's a jumble of events." Rodney leaned back in the chair. "Tornadoes, wolves, dinosaurs, Re dying, you drowning."

Ronon's eyes darkened at the hurt Rodney was enduring. Straightening up he said, "I'll walk you to your quarters."

"Look, I appreciate the concern, weird as it is, but I won't be able to sleep so I might as well work."

Ronon frowned at the floor. "I'll crash in your room. Be there if you start dreaming."

Rodney gaped at him. "You're serious."

Ronon just looked at him.

"You aren't going to drop it are you?"

"No."

Rodney huffed and made a huge production of turning off everything before walking at the door with Ronon.

SGA

"Ronon! Ronon!"

The cry jerked him awake. He grabbed Rodney and shook him lightly. "I'm here. You're dreaming again."

Rodney eyes flew open, wide and dark with pain. "I know. I know. Why do I keep…? The water runs red and you…you just…" He bit back a sob knowing how pathetic he sounded. The dream was a replay of Ronon slipping in the river except in his dream he can't reach him and the water turns dark red as Ronon floats face down just out of reach.

"It's okay. I'm okay."

The bad dreams were well into their second week and Ronon wasn't sure how many nights of broken rest followed by long, demanding days Rodney could take. Rodney had begged him not to tell Sheppard and Ronon had finally, reluctantly, agreed.

Rodney shuddered. "Think I'd be immune by now. I've seen you hurt before. The Wraith and Genii don't give me nightmares, but a rock in a river…"

"I don't know." Ronon sat silently beside him. "Maybe," he added after a few moments, "maybe a rock in a river shouldn't be a danger."

"Maybe." Rodney agreed quietly.

"Maybe it was me being clumsy that spooked you."

"Yeah, that must be it."

Ronon saw the half-hearted smile. He rubbed small circles against Rodney's back until he started to slump. "Go back to sleep."

SGA

"We need to go get the jumper." Sheppard said as he swung the chair in the conference room back and forth.

"Are you crazy? It's too soon to go back there." Rodney yelped.

"We can't leave it there, Rodney." Elizabeth replied calmly. "We need all our jumpers."

"A few more weeks won't hurt it." Rodney snapped. "The…the weather will be more settled. Re says the summer she was there she had no problem with the weather."

Sheppard slouched in his chair and studied his friend. The very mention of returning to Jurassic had him pale and sweating. Neither he nor Ronon were very forth coming about what happened on their trek, but apparently something had occurred. That was the real reason for going after the jumper now. Rodney needed to face whatever was panicking him or it would just worse until it crippled him.

They had been back four weeks. Even Reanna was out of the infirmary although she still had to take it easy on her shoulder.

Yet Rodney was getting more and more paranoid about anyone going off-world, especially his scientists. Any of them going off-world got a lecture on safety procedures and had to double and triple check their packs. Just in case. That's the reason Rodney gave – just in case.

Ronon wouldn't talk about it, but it was obvious he was worried. Worried and keeping quiet – most likely at Rodney's request. Enough was enough though. His scientist had dark circles under his eyes and was more jittery than usual and Radek had said Rodney had instituted 'safety measures' that went from irritating to batty. And since when did _his scientist_ go to Ronon with his woes instead of coming to him?

"It's bound to be early summer. The weather should be fine."

"So we risk lives on your educated gut feeling?" Rodney asked derisively.

"We aren't risking…."

"Stepping foot on that world is risking lives, John!"

"What are you afraid of, Rodney?" Sheppard asked with penetrating insight.

"John!" Elizabeth called him down in an effort to regain control of the meeting.

Rodney had gone from pale to red and now he paled again. "Nothing." He spat. "Since my opinion isn't needed make the decision without me." He jerked to his feet and stalked out.

"What is going on?" Elizabeth asked, shaken by Rodney's reactions.

"Ronon?" Sheppard swiveled to pin him with a direct stare demanding answers.

"His business."

"So you won't tell us."

"You should tell us, Ronon." Teyla demanded.

Ronon stared at them in mutinous silence.

"He's clearly not handling whatever it is very well." Elizabeth gazed down at the table in thought. "Since he won't talk to us and let us help him, I'm forced to send him back to Earth. Perhaps all he needs is a vacation."

"You can't do that!" Ronon sat forward aggressively.

"He's acting like a ticking time bomb, Ronon." Sheppard replied. "He's going to get himself or someone else hurt."

Ronon surged to his feet and began pacing.

"We only want to help." Teyla added. "We are his friends."

"I know that. I gave my word."

"He's going to self-destruct." John said earnestly.

Ronon glared at the floor; loyalties warring inside him. Frowning, he told them. "He keeps dreaming of people dying on Jurassic. The tornadoes, the wolves; me in the river and he can never reach anyone in time. He just has to watch them bleed out and die. In his dreams, we all die."

They stared at him, aghast. No wonder Rodney was looking like death warmed over and was getting freaky about off-world missions.

Ronon looked up at Sheppard. "They're getting worse not better. I don't know what to do."

Elizabeth looked over at Sheppard. She was out of her league here. She liked Rodney, but if anyone could understand his inner workings and help him to fight his demons it was John.

"Get him back to Jurassic and make the mission go without a hitch. No one gets hurt, no one bleeds and no one dies. He needs to see that that outcome is possible."

"Are you sure?" Teyla questioned worriedly.

"Yes. We'll take two jumpers loaded with people. People to cut the tree off the jumper and people to guard them. We right the jumper; McKay repairs any damage and then we come home."

"And you think that will fix him?"

"He's bent real bad right now." Sheppard admitted. "I think it will take some time to sink in and for the dreams to stop, but, yeah, a mission going right will help….a lot."

Elizabeth sighed. "Okay. Set it up."


	49. Chapter 49

CHAPTER 49

"We don't need a new team member." Sgt. Marshal said vehemently.

"Colonel Sheppard insists on four member teams." Lorne said patiently.

"I say we add Paulson." Sgt Ericson put in.

"That won't work." Lorne said. "It needs to be military personnel."

"They have McKay."

"Yes, well McKay is in a class by himself as is Sheppard's team. Paulson is a biologist." Lorne studied the mutinous expressions on his team mates. He didn't feel right replacing Riker so soon either, but orders were orders. "Look any assignment is temporary anyway. You know that. See if the person fits or not."

He saw the set looks and sighed. "We are grounded until we fill the position at least with a temp."

"I hate breaking in newbies." Ericson groaned.

Lorne didn't let his emotions touch his face, but inwardly he agreed. Newbies were a pain in the butt. "Well, we have several of them coming in on the Daedalus. I've been over the files and have let Colonel Sheppard know who I'd be willing to have on a trial basis."

"Which means we get the boring missions for awhile." Marshall groaned.

"I'll be happy for boring missions for awhile." Lorne replied thinking of Re bleeding and limp in his arms. "First though we're assigned to the retrieval team for the jumper. We have Sgt Avery for this mission."

Lorne noticed the tension enter his team. "We go in with three other teams, remove the tree, right the jumper, wait for McKay and Zelenka to fix it, and return home."

SGA

Sheppard watched McKay fidget surreptitiously as he checked the jumper out and waited for the rest of the teams to get settled. He was fidgeting, his movements were….well, twitchy. Sheppard worried that he might actually begin to hyperventilate.

"Everything okay, Rodney," he drawled casually.

His lips thinned and he gave a short, sharp nod. He took a deep, steadying breath, grabbed his laptop and took his place in the co-pilots seat and immersed himself in a program. Ronon sank into his seat behind Sheppard and propped his feet up on the seat across from him.

Moments after he took his seat the engineering team began to file in. Sheppard glanced back at Ronon and received a bland, bored stare back. Sheppard quirked his lips and shook his head before returning his attention to the jumper controls.

Once everyone was boarded, he had McKay dial the gate and lowered the jumper into the control room. He couldn't see the control room, but he knew without a doubt that Reanna was at the railing watching them go.

Upset was an understatement when it came to her reaction when Carson had said she couldn't come with them. Carson had been adamant. She was still very shaky and tired extremely fast and he would not release her. Sheppard knew the strength of his will since he had come up against it many times before and argue as she would, Reanna was staying on Atlantis.

The jumper shot forward through the gate and into the bright noonday sky. Sheppard spared a glance over to the unusually silent scientist and frowned. His eyes were wide, his face pale, usually steady hands were trembling on the keyboard, Rodney swallowed and forced his attention away from the view outside the jumper and back to his laptop.

SGA

The jumper lay undisturbed in the middle of the plain. Sheppard ordered the jumpers to land as near as possible to minimize the danger element.

Arnie moved to the back end of the jumper and surveyed the huge tree. It would take at least five men to encircle the trunk. The huge branches heavy with dead leaves covered the entire length of the jumper and brushed against the ground. Cutting it up and moving it off the jumper was going to take all day and into the evening at least since it was already past noon.

He turned to his team, squaring his shoulders. "Okay, let's get started."

Marines set mag poles between the jumpers and extended them in a wide arc toward the tree providing as much protection as possible. So far they had seen nothing but the placid grazers who ran when the jumpers began descending.

Lorne and his team settled on and around the tree trunk while the engineers hauled out equipment and rigged harnesses. Lorne tried not to think of what had occurred here. Of course, his mind had different ideas and kept circling around to it. Had she been aware of the wolves? How many had there been? Where had the attack happened? Here by the jumper or some distance away?

"They'll wear themselves out." Sgt Marshal murmured, amused.

Lorne looked around and saw the other team pacing the perimeter on high alert. "First time on Jurassic." He shook his head. They should take a hint from the way his team and Sheppard's were acting and relax a little. Definitely stay alert, but not be high-strung about it.

Glancing around, he saw Teyla and Ronon leaning against the back of the jumper. He couldn't see Sheppard or McKay or Zelenka so he assumed the colonel was with them. He turned his attention back toward their section of the perimeter.

The tree line was quiet at the moment, but the wolves or sabertooths could be just out of sight. There was also King Kong to be watched for because the mag poles would not stop that giant.

SGA

"You staying in here all day?"

"Is there a reason for me to be out there?"

"Beautiful day. Sun shining, light breeze, people to oversee."

"I believe Kelso is overseeing the engineers."

Sheppard sighed. Even Zelenka was outside leaving McKay in the jumper alone with his security blanket. _Laptop, John. Careful or you'll say that out loud one day and then it'll hit the fan._

"Rodney,"

"Drop it, Colonel. When the jumper is righted I'll make sure it's working until then I have things to do."

"Like hiding," Sheppard said to nettle McKay as he turned to walk out of the jumper. McKay couldn't bury this problem and Sheppard couldn't ignore it; not as his commander or his team leader or his friend.

"I am not hiding!" Rodney snapped, affronted.

"If you say so," Sheppard tossed over his shoulder.

Rodney glared at him. The man was so…so…so…vexing! And so apparent! The Colonel wanted him outside so he proceeded to pester until he got his way. Well, Rodney McKay had known Lt. Col. John Sheppard long enough to know what he was doing. He was oh so transparent to anyone with even half a brain.

Sheppard was at the bottom of the ramp when the realization came. Sheppard knew! Rodney's narrowed eyes slid past his best friend to Ronon. He saw Ronon's speculative glance; Sheppard's slight head shake. He'd told him!

Shoving the laptop aside, Rodney strode angrily from the jumper toward his team.

"I can't believe you! You told them! What right did you have to tell anyone about my private affairs?" He upbraided Ronon. "Who knows? Besides him," he jabbed an angry finger at Sheppard, "and obviously her." The finger now jabbed at Teyla. "Who else did you tell?"

Ronon gazed at Rodney, his face flushing a dusky red with anger and embarrassment. Any casual bystander would think him unmoved by Rodney's outburst. Those who knew him though could see the tensing up of his muscles, the flicker of hurt in his eyes.

"Didn't have much choice."

"Choice? Of course you had a choice! You could have kept your mouth shut." Rodney snapped, mortified that people knew he was having nightmares.

"Yeah, I could have." He muttered as he shoved away from the jumper and disappeared around the side of it.

"You should not…"

"It's no one's business." Rodney cut Teyla off sharply.

"Wrong." Sheppard growled. He moved into Rodney's personal space. "Elizabeth was going to send you back to Earth until you dealt with whatever was freaking you out since you were stonewalling us."

"That is why Ronon told us." Teyla added. "To keep you on Atlantis."

Rodney stood, frozen in shock. "Earth? To some air-headed shrink?" He spluttered. "She wouldn't have."

"She said you were giving her no choice."

Rodney's hands fluttered in agitation as he tried to say several very different things at the same time. With a sound of frustration, he shut up and stared around the enclosed area. "Earth," he murmured in disbelief and a pang of loss at just the idea of having to leave his home.

"You have to let us in, Rodney. You have to let us help you."

"Help me? You can stop my subconscious from sending images of everyone I care about dying horribly?" He asked over his shoulder.

"No. We can help you deal with them." Sheppard said. "You aren't the only one who has had these nightmares, Rodney."

Rodney rubbed his neck trying to ease tight muscles before the headache became a migraine. "I know. I know." He muttered. "But you deal with it; you didn't need help."

Sheppard came to stand beside his friend. "Of course I needed help. I could probably be a therapist by now."

Rodney glanced at him in stunned disbelieve. "Really?"

Sheppard flushed. Man, he hated exposing his weak side even to people he trusted. "Yeah, really."

Rodney sighed. "Guess I should…" He pointed in the direction Ronon had disappeared.

He strode off after Ronon hoping he was still within the safety zone. He rounded the jumper and didn't see him so he continued to circle the upside down ship.

"Lorne, seen Ronon?" He asked carefully skirting the huge pieces of tree.

Lorne frowned and jerked his head toward the forest.

Rodney paled. "Of all the harebrained…." He snapped off a mag pole and stepped through.

"Doc, you can't go alone." Lorne jumped to his feet and headed down the trunk.

Rodney started to argue, but reconsidered. Lorne was right. He tapped his earpiece. "Sheppard, the idiot has gone into the forest alone. I'm going after him. Get over here now if you're going with me."

Sheppard and Teyla raced into view. "Ronon went in there alone?"

Lorne nodded toward his angry commander.

Sheppard cut off a rash of curse words and he and Teyla joined McKay. "You're in charge, Major. We won't be long."

"Yes, Sir."


	50. Chapter 50

CHAPTER 50

Teyla and Sheppard paced silently beside Rodney. He was glad they knew him well enough to not try and talk to him at the moment because he was so angry and upset and worried that he wasn't sure what would come out of his mouth.

Why did everyone always have to overreact? So what if he was having a few bad dreams? He was sure that a lot of people on Atlantis had bad dreams, sleepless nights. Did Elizabeth threaten to send them to Earth? Rodney snorted. No, she did not, but let him have a few and _wham!_ She wanted to send him away.

If Ronon was okay when they found him, he'd kill him. He'd been having nightmares about people he loved, not that he admit to him that he loved them, dying on this world and what does Ronon do? He stalks off – _**alone**_ – into the wilds of Jurassic!

He stopped and looked around. Of course there was no trace of Ronon coming through here. He glanced over at Teyla. "Any sign?"

Teyla shook her head. She could track fairly well, but Ronon was like a ghost. Too many years making it hard on Wraith to find him had made disappearing without a trace a habit.

Silence surrounded them as they pondered how to find him even the sound of the saw slicing through the mammoth tree was barely discernable.

"Ronon! You're supposed to stay and argue." Rodney shouted.

Didn't they think he could handle it? Hadn't he been handling the stress of the Pegasus Galaxy for years? Did they think they had to _coddle_ him?

Silence.

"I can feel you glowering." Rodney snapped, turning in a circle. I'm staying out here until you join us." He shouted obstinately. He could be as unreasonable as one dreadlocked ex-runner.

"Rodney," Sheppard hissed. "Just tell hungry beasties we're out here, why don't you?"

"That's what you two are for." Rodney stated dismissively. "Since when did me shouting make you tuck tail and run?" He shouted into the forest.

He'd bet anything that Radek had complained about his new safety measures. Rubber soled shoes to ground you was just practical with the equipment the dealt with. It amazed him he hadn't thought of it sooner. And really, everyone should have basic survival skills and grumbling or not all his personnel would learn them.

So, okay, maybe…maybe having everyone announce when they were behind someone else might have been a little overboard, but then again that's how accidents happened.

"Ro…"

"Be quiet, McKay before something eats you."

Rodney swiveled toward the low voice. Ronon was standing next to a tree nearly blending into the background. "There you are. What were you thinking to come out here alone? Let's just traumatize the genius a little more shall we?"

Ronon just stared at him. "You didn't want me around."

"Right. Yes, because I lost my temper. I didn't think you'd go sulk like a girl."

"I wasn't sulking."

Rodney gave him a "yeah right" look. "I have a sister. I know sulking."

Ronon actually flushed; the dark stain highlighting his cheekbones. "You didn't stop to think I had a reason for telling?" Ronon asked, sounding hurt. "You think I'd just gossip about you?"

Now it was Rodney's turn to flush. "People do." He defended belligerently.

"I don't; never have."

Rodney crossed his arms over his chest. "You should have told me."

"Yeah, I should have. You should have had faith in me."

"I was embarrassed and I… I took it out on you and I'm sorry."

Ronon stepped away from the tree toward him. "I didn't tell them until Weir threatened to send you to Earth."

"I know." Rodney grimaced. "I'm sorry."

"Said that already."

"And yet you're still way over there sulking," Rodney indicated the distance between them.

"I don't sulk." Ronon growled. A man couldn't show a little honest emotion without being criticized!

"I should buy you hair ribbons."

"McKay," Ronon growled warningly.

"Fine. Not sulking. Can we get back to the safety of the mag poles now?"

"Yeah."

They made it back to the jumper without incident and Ronon could see Rodney's tense posture relax. Ronon fervently hoped that this mission went without a glitch so that Rodney's fears could be calmed.

The engineers had made good progress. Most of the branches were cut and moved out of the way. They were currently sitting on the far side of the jumper eating; a couple of them were sprawled out taking a nap.

Rodney stopped, glaring. "Oh, sure lets take our time. Would you like a spa treatment before…?"

Ronon tugged him back into motion.

"Hey! Quit pulling on me! Ronon!"

"Let them work." Ronon ignored the indignant yelps.

When Ronon released him, Rodney stalked up the ramp of the puddle jumper indignantly.

SGA

"Hey! Open up, Rodney." Sheppard pounded on the jumper late the next morning. "Tree is cleared and we need to right the jumper." Sheppard informed Rodney when he opened the hatch.

"And you had to pound on our door to do that?" Rodney asked waspishly. "There is another working jumper!"

"I thought you wanted to oversee this part." He replied innocently.

Rodney narrowed his eyes before turning and snatching up his laptop. He stalked out of the jumper.

"When will you learn?" Teyla asked coming around the side of the jumper and looking amused.

"Harassing McKay is one of my few pleasures. Sheppard replied sheepishly.

They had the grapples connected to the overturned jumper shortly. Sheppard powered up the jumper and slowly rose from the ground gradually taking up the slack on the chains until they stretched taut.

The engines whined slightly at the weight of the other jumper, but the jumper slowly rolled until with a thud it was right side up. Sheppard powered down his jumper and strolled out.

Rodney passed him with a flush and a glare. He entered the jumper, slid into the pilot seat and began to hook up his laptop. Radek joined him connecting his laptop to the panel in the rear of the jumper.

"So are we good to go, Radek?" Sheppard asked from the hatchway knowing it would irritate Rodney.

"I have yet to run diagnostic…"

"Don't speak to him, Radek." Rodney snapped. "He knows we haven't had time to see what damage has been done."

"You've had…"

"Go do some target practice or some other military thing, Colonel. I will let you know when we can get off this godforsaken planet."

Sheppard blinked. Rodney was practically vibrating with hostility. Okay, so he had been slightly annoying this morning, but that wouldn't have prompted this reaction. He studied Rodney for a long moment. He'd ask what burr was up Rodney's butt, but not in front of Radek. He and Rodney worked things out better when there were no witnesses.

Radek's gaze bounced between the two men. Friends they may be, but when they were upset with each other, which was often, then innocent bystanders sometimes got the brunt of the anger.

Rodney worked silently, shoulders tensed. After half an hour or so without anyone interrupting he began to relax slightly. When an hour had passed, he looked up perplexed.

. He had gotten up in the middle of the night and locked himself in the forward compartment until everyone had vacated the jumper this morning. He knew what Sheppard thought he had stayed up all night working on a project then decided to sleep in and Rodney let him think it.

The truth was Rodney had a spectacular meltdown after waking from a spectacular nightmare. Ronon had followed him in and forced him to tell him the details. He wasn't sure when Ronon had went from tolerating him to actually being his friend, but the Satedan was. He was, in fact, a very worried friend and as unbelievable as it was he actually was more emotionally mature than Rodney and John put together. He didn't share with many, but among his brothers-in-arms (i.e. his team mates) he was quite capable of expressing emotions and not being too embarrassed about it.

He blinked and the visions replayed. Visions of waking to find his team mates dead beside him and himself sticky from lying in the pool of their blood flashed behind his eyelids.

Where was everyone McKay wondered. Rodney glanced at Radek who was working unconcernedly in the back of the jumper.

"Have you seen anyone lately?" He asked hesitantly.

"What? Why? You never ask about my personal life?" Radek looked at him worriedly.

Rodney snorted. "And I'm not now. Have you seen anyone in the last thirty minutes?" He waved a hand at the open hatch.

Radek glanced outside. "No. Corbeshi's team took the engineers back to Atlantis. I heard gunfire earlier. I figured Colonel Sheppard was doing as you requested and getting in some target practice."

Rodney rushed to the rear of the jumper and swept the area with worried eyes. "They're fine," he muttered as he stepped out onto the ramp. He didn't see his team or Lorne's; living or torn into bloody bite sized pieces as in afore mentioned nightmare.

"Rodney?" Radek followed, puzzled and a little worried at Rodney's behavior.

"They aren't dead. Nothing has got past the barrier. They aren't torn to bits." Rodney spoke to himself trying to fend off the terror eating at his gut. He reluctantly moved forcing his lead feet around the jumper.

"Rodney what are you talking about?"

No one was there. He stared at the empty area. Where had everyone gone? He turned a bewildered look at Radek who returned it. "Where are they?"

"Perhaps they are on other side of working jumper?"

They peered around the jumper. No one.


	51. Chapter 51

CHAPTER 51

"Where would they have gone?" Radek asked, puzzled, as he turned in a circle looking for the missing personnel.

"We would have heard a fight." Rodney muttered. _And screams_, he added silently. He reached for the radio on his vest. "Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla where are you?"

No answer.

"Sheppard! Ronon! Teyla! Someone had better answer me!"

"Target practice." Ronon said succinctly as his weapon whined and discharged.

Rodney's lips thinned in displeasure even as his heart quit trying to pound its way out of his chest. "Everyone? You just leave two absorbed scientists alone? What happened to protecting valuable assets?"

"Rodney you're behind very effective mag poles and we aren't that far." Sheppard replied.

Rodney exhaled noisily. "You are out of sight."

"You wanted me out of your sight." Sheppard retorted, exasperated. "And I tried to tell you. You yelled for me to get out before I could say anything."

"Around the jumper out of my sight not too far to save my hide if a pride of sabertooths jump the poles out of sight and you couldn't leave Lorne's team here or even Talbot's?" Rodney ignored the last part of Sheppard's comments. Apparently they hadn't tried very hard.

"Safety in numbers on this world, Rodney." Sheppard said. "We're on our way back now. Is the jumper ready to go?"

"What? No, not yet. I was interrupted by the disappearance of my guards." Rodney snapped relief that they weren't prehistoric lunches transmuting into anger that they'd worried him like that in the first place. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Thought we'd be back before you knew we were gone. You were concentrating really hard."

"True," Radek nodded, "you did not hear Arnie say they were leaving."

"Yes, well you weren't back, were you?" Rodney glowered. "I'll be in the jumper."

He stormed back into the jumper and jerked his laptop up. He plopped into the seat and began furiously attacking the keyboard.

Did they truly think they were so invincible? They were out beyond the safety of the magnetic poles playing target practice as if they were on Earth. What if King Kong had come curious about the gunfire? What if a pack of wolves – he shuddered – had attacked them?

He was vaguely aware of Radek returning to the back compartment. He turned to look at him for a moment. What if the sabertooths had jumped the perimeter? Radek would have frozen at the sight if…if he even saw them before they attacked. "Shut the hatch."

"What? Why?"

"Because those poles aren't a guarantee of safety. There are things on this world that can get past them."

"You are being paranoid, Rodney." Radek gave him a look of concern.

"Really? Sabertooth's are twice the size of a modern tiger. How high do you think they can jump?"

Radek stared at him and then slowly looked out at the poles. He reached over and pressed the button to close the hatch with a trembling hand. Why couldn't he just stay on Atlantis?

Rodney turned back to his laptop after the hatch shut completely. The diagnostics were nearly complete. If nothing popped up in the next twenty minutes, they could go home. Go home in the puddle jumpers that flew over the efficient killing machines on the ground and had shields against airborne predators.

A pounding on the door five minutes later made them both jump. Radek hit the release and the hatch began opening. Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla stood to the side clearly expecting Rodney to continue to rant at them.

He couldn't believe they were being so nonchalant about being here. Fine though; if nonchalant was the proper response then he'd give them nonchalant. "Fifteen minutes for the diagnostics to finish and then we can leave." Rodney said in a nothing is wrong professional voice.

"So everything checks out? How'd we get that lucky?" Sheppard asked eyeing Rodney suspiciously.

"Hmmm? Oh, these babies are made tough." Rodney replied absently as he continued to watch the diagnostic run. He might be having a nervous breakdown, but it didn't have to be a public one.

His team mates looked at each other puzzled and a little concerned. Rodney's moods were often volatile, but he usually stayed mad a lot longer than five minutes especially when ribbed instead of apologized to.

"Rodney?"

"Hmmm?" He looked up at Teyla and saw the worry crease between her eyes.

"We did not mean to worry you."

He blinked at her. "Not worried. You're all grown and capable of taking care of yourself."

Teyla held his gaze for a moment before giving in. "We'll leave you to your work."

Rodney turned back to his laptop ignoring Radek's stare.

Radek unhooked his computer. He had heard some of Rodney's mutterings and had seen the absolute terror in his eyes. "Everything is fine with jumper." He paused at the hatch and looked back at Rodney. "You not so fine; you _**I**_ worry about."

Rodney's fingers stilled, hovering over the keyboard until Radek's footsteps faded then he tossed the laptop onto the console and lowered his head into his hands.

"After this morning I can't believe you just disappeared!" He said when he heard the hatch closing.

"What about this morning?" Sheppard asked quietly.

Rodney jerked up. "Nothing; I thought you were Ronon."

Sheppard studied his best friend. He had dark circles under his eyes, his hands trembled slightly and he looked haunted. "I came in here to apologize. You had another nightmare."

Rodney flushed and looked down. He nodded dejectedly. "Yeah."

Sheppard took the seat opposite McKay. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but it isn't a request is it?" Rodney asked bitterly. When Sheppard decided something was the best for the people under him there was no denying him.

"I'm really worried about you, Buddy."

Rodney glanced up and saw the real concern in John's eyes. "Ronon didn't tell you about my meltdown?"

"Not a word."

Rodney sighed. "I dreamed that I woke up and you had all had bled out beside me. I was lying in blood. I rush out side and at first I don't see anyone. I run around the jumper and everyone else is torn to bits; blood is everywhere. You're all dead and I'm alone on this godforsaken planet with jumpers that won't work."

"Crap Rodney," John was horrified at the imagery. "If I had known, I'd have made sure you knew we were leaving. I'm sorry."

Rodney waved the apology off.

John rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, Rodney you have to find a way to deal with this."

"You think I don't want them to stop? I can't just wave a wand, John!"

"I know that, Rodney." Sheppard growled. "Elizabeth is serious though. If you don't find a way to cope, she will send you back to Earth for awhile."

"Because I'm having nightmares?" Rodney asked indignantly. He jumped to his feet and started pacing. "Why me? Others have nightmares. You have them and don't deny it!"

"Yeah, I have some doozies." Sheppard admitted. "But I don't make my soldiers announce every time they cross behind someone and I don't make them do triple safety checks. I don't spring pop quizzes on safety procedures on them. I also have lots of conversations with Kate that really push my stoic reserve boundaries hard, but I've come to realize that I can't stay sane out here if I don't."

"Okay, okay I get it. I've went a little overboard on the safety issue."

"You're acting like a man on the edge of a complete breakdown."

Rodney slumped down into the seat, defeated. "How did Re stay sane alone on this world for so long?"

"How have we remained sane fighting the Wraith and the Genii and the Asurans? We've seen more than our fair share of horrors and deaths, Rodney. At some point it just gets to be too much."

"You think I've reached that point?" Rodney asked quietly. "You think I should go back to Earth?"

"What? No! I think you need a break from screwed up missions that always go wrong. A break from life threatening situations and I've managed to talk Elizabeth into giving you that time."

"How?"

John hurt at the desperation and despair packed into that one word.

"I told her all you needed was to have one mission on this world go right. That it'd take a little while for the nightmares to stop, but this mission going right was the key."

Rodney stared at him. "She bought that?"

"I'm very convincing when I want to be."

Rodney snorted. John was right. He could be very convincing when he wanted. "So this mission goes right and I have a few weeks grace period."

"Yep. This is the last mission for our team until you shake it off."

"She's grounding the entire team? Radek could fill in."

"No. We grounded ourselves. We don't want someone else."

Rodney blinked. Sometimes it still caught him off-guard this feeling of unity, of belonging that his team gave him. He kept expecting to find out that they didn't feel as deeply for him as he did for them.

A low musical trill interrupted them. Rodney jumped for the laptop. "The jumper is fine. We can go home now."

Sheppard grinned and clapped him on the shoulder on his way out to gather everyone.

It took under ten minutes to pull the poles and load everyone into the jumpers.

SGA

The return to Atlantis went without a hitch and Sheppard felt like shouting for joy as he parked the puddle jumper in the bay.

Re was there pacing impatiently when the hatches opened.

"Make a hole," Sgt. Ericson snapped and a path cleared down the middle of the jumper.

"He's driving," Ericson told her and she rushed for the front.

Evan looked up as she entered. "Hey, Baby."

"You are okay?" Her eyes roamed over him checking for injuries.

"Everyone is okay." Evan's eyes crinkled as he grinned at her. "Not one hint of danger the entire time."

Tears of relief welled up in her eyes and she flung herself into his lap. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she pressed against him feeling his warmth and his heartbeat. Slowly, she absorbed that he was back alive and well.

Alison discreetly closed the partition and shooed everyone out of the jumper.

"I was so worried." Re murmured. "You are not to go without me again."

"You don't have to worry about that for awhile. Jurassic is officially off-limits now until Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard say otherwise."

"Good. It is a bad place."

Evan ran his hands along her body. "There are three teams that are headed for post op checks. I have a few minutes before I have to be there."

Re sighed. "I am not sure I am recovered enough."

Evan cut her off with a searing kiss.

SGA

Everyone strolled down to the infirmary for their post op check and laughed at Carson's astonishment when no one needed stitched up or kept overnight.

There were several very knowing grins when Major Lorne finally showed up for his check up with Reanna at his side looking relaxed and happy.

"About time, Major." Carson reprimanded.

"Just catching up with Re, Doc. Didn't want to get in the way while others were getting checked."

Carson swept them both with a knowing glance before turning back to his current patient. "All finished; you're fine. You're next Major."

Lorne hopped up on the table and Reanna settled next to him.

"He was only gone a day, lass." Carson fussed at her good naturedly.

Reanna gave him a serious look. "He was on Jurassic."

Evan put his free arm around her waist and hugged her close. "We aren't going back for quite awhile so relax."

"It is about time you all became wise enough to stay away." Reanna groused.

SGA

Sheppard waved the rest of his team off with a breezy, "I'll debrief Elizabeth. Go on, relax."

Rodney gave him a wide-eyed look full of panic and despair and confidence. Sheppard felt that absolute confidence as a hit in his gut. He had to convince Elizabeth. No way could he fail his best friend.

"Go relax Rodney. It'll be okay."

Rodney gave a jerky nod. "Okay. Tell her...tell her I'll go see Kate."

"Will you really see Kate?"

"Yes."

"And discuss the problem with her? Not waste her time and yours?"

Rodney figdeted. He didn't discuss things well, but Kate was a good sort and she held her confidences tightly. "Yes."

Sheppard gave him a relieved grin. "I'll tell her."

Ronon tugged him down the hall with a look at Sheppard that said he'd better be right.

Sheppard strolled through Atlantis looking carefree and untroubled. Inside, though, he was very troubled. He wasn't nearly as confident that his plan would work as he professed to be, but he wasn't going to let Elizabeth ship McKay to Earth.

He paused outside her office and settled his thoughts and his expression. He rapped on the door and at her "come in" entered.

"One jumper returned in working condition." He slouched down in the chair and gave her an ingenuous smile.

Elizabeth smiled back. "Good. No injuries?"

"Nope. Most frightening thing was an argument between Rodney and Ronon."

Elizabeth gave a fake shudder then turned serious. "How was Rodney?"

John shrugged. "Tense at first, but then when nothing happened he relaxed and became the irate scientist we all love."

Elizabeth studied him for several moments. John met her stare and remained slouched and at ease in the chair.

"So he's better?" she asked in obvious disbelief.

"No, not yet, but he is getting there. Give him a few weeks for it to sink in that we aren't going to die horribly. It'll help that we've suspended missions to Jurassic and he's offered to talk to Kate."

"He's actually going to discuss his nightmares with Kate?"

"That's what he said. He knows how serious it's getting. I even admitted that I talk to her."

Elizabeth grinned. "So, if you do it then he isn't being weak if he has to do it." She sat back in her chair with a sigh. "I don't want to send him to Earth, John." She said softly as she fiddled with her pen. "If you really think this will work..."

"Who understands McKay better than I do?"

Elizabeth sighed. "No one. Okay, I'll give him a few weeks, but if he isn't better..."

"I know; you'll have no choice." Sheppard was quiet for a moment then he said, "You know we won't let him go alone. You send him to Earth without a support group and he'll get worse not better."

Elizabeth frowned and rubbed her forehead. "I know."


	52. Chapter 52

CHAPTER 52

"This should be a simple mission. Our contacts say that these are simple, friendly folks."

"Like the Genii." Marshal muttered.

Lorne looked around at his team. Marshal and Ericson had their game faces on; neutral in front of the newest, perhaps temporary, member.

"We go in. We make nice. We keep Kezenki here safe while he studies the local flora. "

"Yes, Sir." His team replied in a desultory fashion. There was no help for it. They got boring missions until they had a new team member integrated.

Lorne led his group through the Gate with mild trepidation. Elrose was good, but he was also arrogant. He had been on Atlantis for a week and had already started to get a reputation of running his mouth as if he were an expert whether he knew what he was talking about or not.

Arrogant and condescending, he could give Dr. McKay a run for his money. The redeeming quality about Dr. McKay – he did know what he was talking about. Ah, well, Lorne sighed, they had to start weeding out the chaff somewhere.

SGA

Sheppard was leaving Dr. Weir's office when Lorne's team came back through the gate a day earlier than expected. The question he started to call down died on his lips at Lorne's thunderous look. Marshal and Ericson didn't look too happy either. Kezenki looked as furious as Lorne.

The new man, El… something, said something and Lorne rounded on him anger flashing in his eyes. "Specialist Elrose, I've read your file. I know your skills and your accomplishments. You however do not know Pegasus or just how quickly a simple mission can go south and until you do you will do exactly as ordered without question."

"Sir, I am quite capable of responding to a hostile situation…"

"There wouldn't have been a hostile situation if you had not called the friendly folk superstitious airbags and tried to pluck a sacred lily!"

"Don't tell me you take that crap seriously! Forest gods? Come on!" Elrose scoffed his face twisting into a sneer.

"It doesn't matter if I believe it or not," Lorne shouted. "What matters is that people in this galaxy tend to shoot or sacrifice disbelievers."

He stepped into Elrose's personal space. "So next time you are told to stay away from the sacred lilies, **stay away!**"

"They're flowers not holy relics! It wasn't going to hurt anything to pluck one!" Elrose argued.

"Not hurt anything? Not hurt? Those superstitious folks live very long, very healthy lives. They don't have heart attacks; they don't have arthritis; they don't get cataracts and now we don't get to find out if that is because of something in what they eat! Something we could have arranged trade for!" Kezenki shouted, red with rage.

"You are now assigned to guard the salinization tanks."

"What?" Specialist Elrose glared at him.

Lorne stared at the young man implacably. The man was good, very good and he would be dead soon if he didn't learn fast that Pegasus demanded different responses.

"Yes, Sir." Elrose sneered disrespectfully. "How long, Sir?"

"Until I'm not pissed off anymore." Lorne's hands tightened on his weapon. He turned and stalked off.

Well, thought Sheppard, who's next on his list of dubious possibilities.

SGA

Lorne stalked into his quarters wishing that Atlantis had doors that slammed. He jerked his gear off and heaved it into the corner.

"Things did not go well?" Reanna asked watching him.

Evan ran a hand through his hair. "The man is a pompous, condescending, wind-bag! He singlehandedly ruined the mission."

Reanna frowned at the computer, hit a couple of keys hesitantly and then looked back at Evan. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Luckily, no." Evan huffed. "Stay away from the sacred lilies. That was all he had to do."

"So what happened?"

"He's caught fingering the lilies! If he had actually plucked one, he would have been sacrificed to appease their gods. We would have had to let them kill him or kill a lot of them to save his uppity skin."

"So he is not the newest member on your team." Reanna stated with a grin that faded as she scowled at the computer and gently pressed another key.

"No, he is the newest salinization guard." Evan growled. "What are you doing?" He finally noticed her preoccupation with the computer.

Reanna sighed and glowered at the computer. "Teyla is trying to teach me to use this…this thing. She gave me the learning program she used when she first arrived."

Evan hid his grin at her obvious frustration and moved over behind her. "So what are you having trouble with?"

"It is asking for answers and I know the answer, but it will not accept the number when I try to enter it."

She demonstrated. She hit the number key and the cursor moved but no number appeared.

Evan glanced over the keyboard. "Here, you have to have the Number Lock on." He pressed the key and pressed the number and it appeared.

Reanna shook her head. "I fear I will never remember all of these things. I understand the dangers of Jurassic much better."

Evan laughed and wrapped arms around her. "Perhaps, I could distract you from the frustrating computer for awhile." He trailed tiny kisses along her neck.

Reanna twisted in his embrace, standing as she slid from the chair. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his lips moved down her neck to trace over her collarbone. "This is much more interesting and I know how to push _your_ buttons."

She tugged his head up and kissed him hungrily. His hands reached for the hem of her shirt breaking the kiss just long enough to tug it over her head. His fingers splayed over her soft skin, stroking gently while he moaned into her mouth.

She broke the kiss and tugged his shirt off. "I never get enough of you," she whispered as she stroked over his chest muscles.

Evan carried her to the bed and divested them both of the rest of their clothes. He couldn't believe the love and trust that she gave him so willingly. His heart swelled with emotion as he stroked her body until it was hot and wet and she was shaking with the first onslaught of her orgasm.

"I love you so much, Re." He murmured against her skin as she cried out in pleasure at his ministrations.

"And I would love you much more if you would quit teasing and fill me." She mock growled as her body bucked beneath him.

Evan laughed as he teasingly prodded the hot, velvet opening. "How much more?"

"Lots," she panted as the large head stretched her only to retreat.

"Lots and lots?" Evan pressed forward burying his head inside her heat.

"Yes," she hissed jerking forward to take more of him.

He groaned and put his hands on her hips to keep her from taking him all the way in. He pulled back and slid forward in tiny increments driving them both wild with hunger.

"Enough to marry me?" Evan asked quietly.

Reanna stilled. Startled eyes flew open to meet his. "You are serious? You wish to make me your permanent mate?"

"Yes." Evan had surprised himself with the question. He had wanted to ask her since he realized how close he had come to losing her on Jurassic, but hadn't planned on now or like this. It felt right though, he thought as he gazed down at her stunned expression.

Tears filled Reanna's eyes and spilled over. "Yes," she whispered. A ragged laugh slipped out and she grinned. Her hands tugged him toward her. "Yes."

Evan let go of the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. She said yes! His eyes glowed as he buried himself in her as their lips met.


	53. Chapter 53

CHAPTER 53

Lorne shook his head as the newest trial tripped once again.

"Sorry, I'm okay, really. I'm fine."

They were walking through a forest on what looked to be an animal track it was so narrow. Jaffries was likeable and listened well to orders and was a decent shot on the range, but the man was clumsy and the more nervous he was the more of a klutz he was. That little tidbit wasn't in his file…yet.

They were on a new world and it was supposedly uninhabited. The mission was simple – of course – make sure it was safe for the scientists to come explore the ruins to their hearts content.

"So far nothing that looks like anything more than wildlife." Marshal said staying back from Jaffries so he wouldn't take her down with him again. Twice now he had stumbled, tripped, bumped into her taking them both down in a tangle of limbs. It didn't help that he flushed a bright red when, trying to get off of her, he had managed to grope her breast.

Forty minutes later they were at the ruins. He had only tangled into some vines twice in that timeframe.

"Reminds me of that abandoned estate back home. Folks always swearing they heard ballroom music late at night."

"B..ballroom m..mu…sic?"

"Yep. Knew one person swore they saw a room full of folks dancing one night."

"Perimeter check," Lorne barked after watching Jaffries' Adam's apple bob up and down several times. "Jaffries you're with Ericson."

"Yes, Sir."

Ericson sent Lorne a forlorn look. Lorne grinned at him. Marshal had Elrose. It was Ericson's turn to babysit and he shouldn't be trying to spook the klutz.

"Thank you," Marshal murmured sincerely as they walked in the opposite direction of Ericson and Jaffries.

"Figured you'd shoot him if he tripped into your chest one more time."

"He's lucky not to be dead already, Sir."

Lorne chuckled. In two hours Jaffries had bumped into her as well as Ericson several times and had tripped her twice because he had been too busy gawking to watch where he was walking. Lorne had escaped damage by maintaining a careful distance.

They were half way around their side when a gunshot rang out followed by a loud voice.

"Ericson, report." Lorne snapped into his radio.

"Jaffries tripped." Ericson cursed. "Again."

"Sorry, sorry." Lorne heard Jaffries apologizing. "I'm not usually so, um, uncoordinated."

Lorne met Marshal's dancing eyes. "Anyone hurt?" He asked with a grin.

"Not yet," Ericson growled. "Walk ten paces in front of me," he growled at the newbie.

After finishing the outer sweep they entered the ruins and cautiously checked out the interior. After he bumped into Marshal while looking around instead of looking where he was going, Lorne assigned him to guard outside.

"Alone, Sir?" He gulped his large Adam's apple bobbing up and down like a cork on the water.

"There isn't anything dangerous around, Jaffries." Lorne said with hard won patience. "If you see or hear anything that sounds remotely dangerous, let us know."

"Yes, Sir." Jaffries picked his way to the outer wall of the ruins and slowly began to make a perimeter check.

"What happened to the best being sent to Atlantis?" Ericson muttered as they moved deeper into the large ruins.

"Perhaps if someone who's been here were recruiting the newbies instead of some deskbound…"

"That would General O'Neill you're talking about." Lorne cut Marshal off.

Ericson grunted. "Now it makes sense." He had worked under O'Neill's command for awhile.

"How does sending Elrose and Jaffries make sense?" Marshal asked, confused.

"Their probably the ones O'Neill wishes he could shoot, but can't."

Lorne chuckled. That did sound like General O'Neill.

They surveyed the ruins and the immediate area until dusk began to fall rapidly.

Lorne clicked open the team channel. "Let's pack it up folks night's coming fast."

They started the long trek back through the forest dusk turning into night within minutes. Three lights popped on almost together with a fourth clicking on moments later.

"Sir, check at your 3 o'clock." Marshall called his attention to the lights.

Lorne looked over to his right and saw the dim glow. "Well, now that's interesting."

"Ghost lights?" Ericson queried.

"G...g…ghosts?" Jaffries stuttered.

Lorne shot a warning glance at Ericson.

Ericson pretended not to see it in the dark. "Yeah, ghost lights are known to lure the unsuspecting into bogs or sinkholes, etc. You know, the unhappy dead wanting company."

"Sergeant," Lorne snapped trying to keep his amusement under wraps.

"Sir?"

"Why don't you take point as we check out your ghost lights?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Jaffries will be right behind you."

Ericson sighed. "Yes, Sir."

They moved cautiously through the dense woods. The clouds scudded across the sky blocking the moons light, casting the landscape into complete darkness before revealing it dimly again. Shadows seemed to shift position with each set of clouds causing even the experienced to look around uneasily.

The night sounds seemed to take on an eerie, dangerous quality as they crept nearer to the glowing beacons.

In the narrow weapon's scope light they saw several pedestals set in an irregular semicircle. A misty light glowed from the top of each pedestal.

Ericson warily approached the opened end of the semicircle. Jaffries walked behind him, his head jerking from side to side as he watched the darkness around them.

An animal called out from the forest and Jaffries jerked around staring into the darkness as he backed up.

"Back off Jaffries," Ericson growled when Jaffries bump into him.

Lorne and Marshal chuckled as Jaffries jumped at Ericson's harsh reprimand.

Ericson stepped closer to the pedestals. A chorus of animal sounds made Jaffries twitch, stumble. He crashed into Ericson knocking him backwards.

Ericson landed hard. There was a crack and Ericson disappeared from view. Several thuds punctuated by 'umph' sounds and yelps of pain had Lorne and Marshal racing to the jagged hole in the ground.

Jaffries backed away from the gaping hole right into Lorne's path. Lorne tried to sidestep around him, tripped and landed hard with his head and shoulders over the hole. He felt himself slipping and thought Reanna is going to be pissed.

Marshal grabbed his legs while snapping, "Stay back before we all go down," at Jaffries. "You, Sir, are heavier than you look," she grunted as she struggled to pull Lorne back from the edge.

"Solid muscle, Sergeant." Lorne quipped.

"Uh huh," Marshal replied. She turned to Jaffries. "I expect a devout thank you for saving you from Reanna's ire. If Major Lorne here had fallen and been injured, she'd have put you in the infirmary."

Jaffries paled and bobbed his head. "Thank you, Sergeant."

Lorne grimaced at his team and panned his light down into the hole. The tight beam was diffused by particles of debris and dust in the air. He could make what appeared to be stairs winding down into the dark. He clicked his radio. "Ericson! Can you hear me?"

"Ericson." He tried twice more before he got an answer.

"I'm going to shoot him." Ericson finally growled painfully.

"I'm…"

"…sorry" They chorused.

Jaffries frowned and nodded unhappily.

"Anything broken, Sergeant?"

"Not obviously so, Sir. I hit my head hard several times on the way down. I feel sort of nauseous when I move."

"Okay, be still. We'll get you out."

"Did they stairs hold, Ericson or did they break on you?"

"They held," Ericson growled his voice promising dark retribution.

Lorne sighed. "We're going to pull the rest of the boards up. Alison and I will be down in a moment."

While he was waiting Ericson panned his scope light around and discovered that he was in a moderate sized cavern. Tunnels branched out in at least five directions. Chairs coated in dust and cobwebs were situated on each side of each tunnel. Sconces were mounted high on the walls between the chairs.

With a groan, Ericson got himself into a sitting position leaning back against the stair's railing. Hearing noises above him he shifted slightly and pointed his light up the curving staircase.

In the dark, he could barely make out the shapes of his team mates as they cautiously descended. As he moved the light he realized how lucky he had been. The boards had given out in the middle. If the stairs hadn't curved just so, he would have missed them and fell the entire distance instead of hitting stairs. Instead he had rolled and slid down.

It took Lorne and Marshal nearly half an hour to reach the bottom testing the steps and the railing as they went.

Ericson looked up at them. "Please assign him to guard the scientists we hate or to patrol the piers. Anything, anywhere away from us!"

Lorne nodded. "Definitely away from us. You ready to head up."

"Not really," he grimaced. "Can't stay here though and I think they need a larger research team." He panned his light around so they could see they room and the tunnels.

Alison whistled at the complexity of the structure. "I'd say."

Lorne walked over and shone the light down a couple of the tunnels the darkness swallowed up the light. "Definitely a job for a larger, better equipped team. Let's get Ericson out of here and get back to base."

"Yes, sir."

Ericson groaned as they pulled him to his feet. He pressed a hand to his head and swayed drunkenly.

Lorne pulled his arm over his shoulders and together they started the slow ascent with Marshal behind them to steady them if necessary.

"Do not knock me down these stairs, Jason." She yelped, putting her hand on his back, when Ericson wobbled about a quarter of the way up the staircase.

Ericson just groaned, "I feel sick."

"Let's stop a minute." Lorne ordered. They eased Ericson down gently. He clicked his radio. "Jaffries, how's it going up there?"

"Quiet, Sir. How's Sergeant Ericson?"

They could all hear the regret and worry in the young man's voice.

"Concussion has given him headache and he's a little wobbly, but it could have been a lot worse so he isn't complaining…much. We're about half way up so it won't be much longer. Let me know if anything happens."

"Yes, sir."

"He really isn't a bad sort." Ericson muttered.

"What?" Marshal gaped at him. "Sir, he's hit his head harder than we thought."

Lorne grinned at the bantering.

"Told me earlier he'd only been on two off-world missions before coming out here. Spent three weeks reading mission reports and I think it freaked him out."

"You might be right. Why don't we give him a few weeks to get used to things on base? Then we can revisit if we want to give him another go or not." Lorne said speculatively.

Alison looked at the two men as if they'd lost their minds. "I think I need to get you both to the infirmary."

Lorne laughed and stood up. "Well let's get going."

They managed to get the rest of the way without mishap. Jaffries stood at a distance from them being very still and very quiet.

"Sir, Atlantis called in a few minutes ago. I updated them on the situation. They offered to send a jumper and I…I said it might be best since the sergeant was concussed and nauseous."

"Good call, Corporal."

"Yeah, thanks." Ericson moaned. "Wasn't looking forward to an hour long hike."

"_Major Lorne, this is _


	54. Chapter 54

CHAPTER 54

"Are you reporting on my progress to Elizabeth?" Rodney asked Kate with a fierce glare.

"You came to me voluntarily, Rodney. I would only go to Elizabeth if I thought what you were telling me was going to put people at risk and since your team isn't going off world they aren't at risk."

"Then why isn't she asking me how it's going; how I'm doing?"

"Maybe she's giving you space. She knows you aren't going to get better over night and pestering you with questions can actually make things worse. We have actually begun to understand you, you know."

They sat in silence for several minutes. Kate pulled out her digital notepad and worked on catching up on her paperwork. She knew that if she tried her 'psycho-babble' on him, he'd clam up tight. Ignore him and he felt, well, ignored and talk.

"Reanna thinks I should lock myself in a room with you for four days."

Kate looked up startled. "She what?"

Rodney smirked at the reaction. "Says it did wonders for her."

Kate recovered. "Oh," she smiled. "Yes, she talked a lot in the middle of the night."

"Mmmm, yes, pillow talk."

"I don't think so." Kate fought the blush hard.

She knew she'd failed when Rodney grinned. "Very funny. Any new nightmares since the last session?"

The grin slipped away. "My mind is becoming quite inventive even for me."

Kate waited.

Rodney jerked to his feet and wandered over to look out over the peaceful, beautiful structures of his home. "I didn't have any for three nights." He gave a snort. "I thought I was making progress."

"That is progress."

"Yes, well, night four made up for it. Not only were we on Jurassic, but so were Koyla, his henchmen and a few wraith just for good measure."

He didn't even have to shut his eyes to see John having the life sucked out of him just moments before frilled lizards began to swarm him. Koyla and his men abusing Reanna and leaving her tied up in the meadow to be eaten. All he'd found of Ronon was his tattooed forearm.

He didn't realize he was verbalizing the dream until he felt Kate's hand on his shoulder. He looked over at her and saw she looked green. "Imagine it in living color." He said morbidly.

"What do you need your friends to do so that you feel they're safe?"

Rodney looked at her in confusion.

"I'm serious. Think about it. Ronon was clumsy and slipped on the rocks and nearly drowned. Reanna was tied up and helpless. Those are the two you dream about the most. Occasionally, John and Teyla are victims but not as often. What would reassure you that they aren't clumsy, helpless?"

"I know they aren't clumsy and helpless." Exasperation tinted his voice.

"You'd made them invincible in your mind so when they did get hurt it shook your conception of their abilities." Kate moved away back to her chair and her notepad. "Just think about it."

Had he really built them up like that? "Maybe we just need some normal missions." Rodney grumped as he returned to slump on the sofa.

Kate looked at him. "When does your team have normal missions?"

"Normal for us," Rodney expanded, resting an ankle on his knee. "The ones where everything is good until it isn't and they shoot the bad guys while we get to the gate and if anyone is hurt it's me."

"You want to be hurt?"

"No, I don't want to be hurt." Rodney retorted acerbically. "I'm just saying that is how it usually goes."

"I see," Kate murmured and she did. He was blocking the normal missions where the other members were hurt. Of course, he did end up injured an awful lot.

They sat there in silence for a while until Kate said casually, "It's not your fault."

"What?" Rodney frowned at her, his face screwed up in confusion.

"The accidents, the deaths, the injuries – they aren't your fault."

"Of course they aren't." He huffed.

Kate studied him with her gentle understanding. "Until you believe that the nightmares aren't going away. If you don't believe me, ask John. I have his permission to," she cocked her head sideways, "skirt some of the things I've helped him with."

Rodney sat up interested in discussing someone besides himself. It wasn't often John Sheppard allowed anyone to see his weaknesses.

"He felt responsible for every death; every injury that happened off world because he was the one who decided which team went on which mission. He couldn't sleep, couldn't eat without getting sick it was getting to the point where he was finding himself unable to make a decision because he was imaging the team dead before they even knew they were going."

"That's ridiculous!" Rodney exclaimed. "They knew it'd be dangerous when they signed on. They knew they could die."

"He knew that, but he still felt what he felt. It took a couple of months before he let go of the guilt and realized that all he could do was protect them the best he could and trust in their abilities and grieve when it wasn't enough."

Rodney was silent for a long while then he looked up his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "He told us he had the flu or some such thing! He lied to us!"

"He didn't want to shake your faith in him."

Suddenly, so many weird things about John's behavior earlier last year made since. Rodney slumped back into the couch. "Elizabeth didn't attempt to send him back to Earth."

Kate smiled. "He didn't demand that his marines wear bells to alert others to their presence."

Rodney flushed.

"You are going to demand off world missions. People are going to get hurt. You can't shoulder the blame for it all."

"Tell that to my subconscious."

"Perhaps you should re-read old mission reports. Remind your subconscious of what your team is capable of. Remind it that they've been hurt before and survived and kicked butt afterwards."

Rodney grunted and gave a haphazard little hand wave that meant 'yeah, possibly, maybe, no promises.'

SGA

Rodney rubbed his eyes and stretched before returning his attention to the monitor. He needed to get this project up to speed. Between his sleepless nights and his chitchats with Kate he was falling way behind his schedule.

He reached for his coffee cup and lifted it to his lips only to sigh as he realized it was empty. He set it down heavily and rubbed his neck kneading the tense muscles until they loosened slightly.

"Hey Buddy."

He turned to see Sheppard leaning in the doorway.

"Thought we'd go drink some beer." John held up a couple of six packs and gave Rodney a whimsical grin that didn't quite reach pain-darkened eyes.

Rodney stared for a moment taking in the normally unseen lines on John's face and the pain in his eyes. "Sure, why not?"

"Well, not the enthusiastic agreement I was looking for, but," he shrugged and waited for Rodney to shut everything down.

They walked out to 'their' pier bantering about what new movies were worth seeing and bringing up trivia questions based on who was in those movies.

Rodney was feeling pretty well relaxed by the time they settled on the pier, legs dangling over the ocean far below them.

They sat there in silence, drinking beer. Finally, well into the second one John sighed as he played with the tab.

"You know I was married once, right?"

"Huh? What, oh yeah, yeah you told me. Nancy, right?"

John nodded as he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "I just got word that she was in accident." The beer can crumpled in his hand. "She died."

Rodney stared at him. "Oh, John, I'm sorry. I mean, I know she was your ex, but you loved her once, and…" He stopped and huffed. "I'm sorry."

John gave him a twisted grin that was more grimace than grin. "Thanks."

"So we're out here drinking because of your suck-y news not my issues?"

"Yep." John tossed the rest of the beer back and grabbed a third.

"You going to Earth?"

"I never stopped loving her, Rodney. It changed over the years, but…" John's entire body shuddered with grief. "She left me because of all the secret ops. She couldn't take not knowing where I was going or when I'd be back. Said it felt like I was always lying to her."

John took a deep breath and stared out into the dark unaware or uncaring of the tears that tracked down his cheeks. "The irony is the past few years she's been working in a top secret government job"

Another shudder wracked his body and Rodney reached for his friend. For once John didn't even try to be tough. He clung to Rodney and wept.

Rodney just held him as cried huge, wrenching sobs for the loss of the woman he had loved for so long. He hated all the stupid platitudes that didn't mean crap so he just held his friend and let him know he wasn't alone and that it was okay to grieve.

After a long while, John drew back with a deep inhalation. "I'm such a wuss," he muttered swiping at his face.

"No you aren't even macho men cry."

John gave him a watery grin. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I want you to come with me." John gave an aborted motion with his hand. "That's why I asked you out here. I…you're my best friend."

"Of course I'll come with you."

John nodded and opened another beer.

Two beers later Rodney asked, "Why didn't you ask me to go to your father's funeral? That's always bothered me."

"I thought I'd need Ronon to help kick my brother's ass."

"At your dad's funeral?"

"Yeah, we weren't on good terms." John took a drink. "Not on terms at all really. David actually asked if I came just for the reading of will."

"Jerk. So no ass-kickin' this time?"

"Worse… ex-mother-in-law. She thought I should give up my career, take a desk job for Nancy, but Nancy and I both knew that I'd hate it and resent her for grounding me. Marsha never got it though."

"So you need verbal ass-kickin'," Rodney nodded as if it all made perfect sense to him. "Yes, you need me for that. I don't know her and won't care if I insult her."

"I don't think it would be right to deck her."

Rodney snorted. "No. Satisfying maybe, but not right. When do we leave?"

"Day after tomorrow."

They sat there drinking their beers. They were on the last ones when Rodney cut a glance over at his friend. "You really believe that you aren't responsible for everyone we've lost?"

"Wondered if Kate said anything." He shrugged. "Some days I still feel like each and every one is my fault, but mostly, no. We made no bones about this being a dangerous, one-way trip. People are going to die. I hate it, but I had to learn to live with it."

"How? That's what no one tells me. Kate says I have to learn to deal with it. Elizabeth gives me the look. Ronon says 'don't think about it'."

"Every time someone dies I take a long, hard honest look at what happened and I decide if I really could have saved them knowing what I knew then not what I know now. When they survive I celebrate."

"So I should be celebrating." Rodney sighed.

"It's different with the team. Every time one of you ends up in the infirmary I beat myself up and go see Kate."

"Hmmm, wondered what kept you sometimes." Rodney nodded drunkenly.

"Sometimes it's hard to face you after I've gotten you hurt."

"I don't blame you, you know when things go wrong and I have to visit with Carson."

"You don't?"

"Nope. I blame the crazy Pegasus galaxy villagers. I'm getting a little dizzy. We usually spit a six pack and I haven't had supper or a lot of sleep. Maybe you should get me away from a big drop into the ocean." He leaned forward, swaying as he peered into the surging darkness below him.

"Whoa," John grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Let's get you to bed."

John got him onto his feet and draped an arm around his waist to keep him steady.

"You know what, John?" Rodney mumbled as they staggered down the halls.

"What, Rodney?" John grunted as they stumbled into the wall. He glared at the marine doing his rounds and trying not to laugh at his C.O. and Chief of Science staggering down the halls obviously drunk. He waved off the offer of help from the marine.

Rodney looked up at him. "You're my best friend, too."

John grinned down at him. "I know, Buddy."


	55. Chapter 55

CHAPTER 55

They rounded the corner and ran smack dab into Ronon. They staggered backward arms and legs flailing as they tried to regain their balance.

Ronon took in their inebriated state and glared at Sheppard. "You're both drunk."

"Headed to my quarters," Rodney slurred. "To bed."

"Alone." John yelped when Ronon quirked an eyebrow. "Dropping him at the door." He tried to glare at Ronon's amused smirk.

"Fine, you take him." John pushed him toward Ronon with a big grin.

"Not a babysitter." Ronon growled.

"Not a baby!" Rodney huffed pulling out of Ronon's grasp.

"Whoa!" John grabbed for him as he wobbled. They both overbalanced and fell in a tangle of uncoordinated limbs.

Ronon glared and reached down to pull Sheppard up and leaned him against the wall. "Don't move."

He grabbed Rodney and got him on his feet. Rodney swayed into him patting him awkwardly on the arms. "You're a great friend, Ronon."

Ronon grunted and glared at Sheppard. "Don't do this again."

John just grinned at him. "Best friend, Rodney. See ya."

Rodney waved at him as John sauntered drunkenly down the hall.

"Night, Sheppard." Ronon growled as he kept Rodney from falling over.

Ronon had been checked to see if Rodney was working late at the lab, driving himself to exhaustion before trying to sleep. Finding the lab empty he'd went to his quarters and found them empty as well. Worry had started to worm its way into his gut. Now he finds out that he's been off getting drunk with Sheppard.

In five minutes Ronon had him in his quarters. He firmly sat him down on the bed and knelt to remove his shoes.

"Oh, don't do that," Rodney moaned as Ronon jerked his shoes off roughly.

Ronon glanced up at the queasy tone and growled, "Do not throw up on me."

"Won't."

Ronon kept a careful eye on him as he helped him out of his jacket before lowering him to the bed. "Sleep."

"Rodney's eyes flicked open. "You all die when I sleep."

Ronon sighed. His friend was really losing it. "Not dying. I'll watch over you; wake you up if you start dreaming."

"Okay, okay," Rodney mumbled as his eyelids dipped shut again.

Ronon went to the bathroom and by the time he returned Rodney was sound asleep. Ronon frowned at the light snores and pulled the covers over Rodney.

SGA

Rodney whimpered as the small red pool spread across the floor. His stricken gaze sliding over the bodies sprawled haphazardly across the gate room.

"Stop it, Rodney," a rough voice slid over him. "Let it go."

"I can't," he whispered.

"Yeah, you can. Wake up," a hand shook him.

Rodney blinked his eyes opening slowly, dazedly. The images faded as the sensation of being jostled. He flapped ineffectually at the man shaking him. "Stop," he moaned.

Ronon moved to sit beside him. "When you sober up we're sparring.

"What?" Rodney squawked.

"You heard me. Nothing like sparring to get your mind back where it should be."

"No; no way."

"Get some sleep."

After Rodney fell back asleep Ronon turned off his alarm and sent a message to Dr. Weir, Sheppard and Radek informing them that Rodney was taking the day off.

SGA

Rodney stretched lazily then winced as his head throbbed.

"About time you woke up," Ronon's deep voice slid over him.

Rodney rubbed his eyes and gazed blearily across the room at him. "You're up early."

"No, you just slept in finally." Ronon moved over to the bed. "Get a shower and some coffee then we're sparring."

"Slept in? What time is it?" Rodney turned to check his watch then jerked back. "No. I am not sparring with you with a hangover!"

Rodney glanced at the clock. "It's one in the afternoon! No wonder I'm starving. And I have to get to work!"

"We can eat, but I told everyone you were taking the day off."

"You what!"

"You needed to sleep."

Rodney glared then finally sighed and leaned against him. "Fine, the day off. I'll even be your punching bag as I hate to do it and then lunch and then maybe loafing on one of the piers."

Ronon grinned.

After a shower and a quick breakfast with lots of coffee Rodney was still a picture of misery. Ronon clapped him on his shoulder. "Let's sweat the alcohol out of your system. You'll feel better."

Rodney sighed and settled into sparring. His reflexes were slower than normal; his mind dulled by lack of sleep and the beer. Ronon kept him at it for over an hour and eventually, he admitted to himself, he began to feel human again.

A very tired human, he thought to himself; a very tired human scientist that should be in his lab making groundbreaking discoveries instead of sweating in this room acting like a Neanderthal.

His attention wandered and he zigged when he should have zagged and Ronon clipped his head with a hard blow. Rodney spun around and fell to the ground with a surprised grunt.

"Rodney!" Ronon turned him over onto his back carefully. He paled at the injury he'd inflicted. He rushed over to get a towel and pressed it to the bleeding cut.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

"Head wounds," Rodney mumbled when he saw the upset in Ronon's eyes. "They bleed; look worse than they are."

Ronon still looked haunted. "You didn't need to be injured." He said in a voice raw with remorse.

"Maybe being forced to admit that you are alive and well and capable of kicking ass was what I needed."

"You need to see Carson."

"I'm fine."

"You need stitches."

"What! Stitches! I'm seriously injured?"

"You gonna walk or do I carry you?"

"Carry….Of course I can walk."

Ronon carefully helped him up and kept a firm grip on him all the way to the infirmary.

SGA

Carson looked up when the doors opened to see Rodney carefully walk into the infirmary with Ronon's support.

"Rodney, what happened?" Carson asked as he took in the bloody towel and the pain in his friend's face.

"Um, well, Ronon and I were sparring and I didn't dodge fast enough."

Carson leveled a disappointed look at them. "I expect this from Colonel Sheppard and Ronon. You are usually more careful, Rodney. Well, come along and let me have a look."

He led Rodney to an exam table and pulled the curtain around to ensure privacy.

Ronon sighed and resigned himself to being yelled at as he called Sheppard to tell him what happened. He could hear Rodney's grumbling behind the curtain which eased his concern. Rodney made much of little injuries and endured large trauma in silence.

"You okay?"

Rodney looked up and saw John and Ronon hovering. "Carson gave me medication and said not to spar until the stitches are out. That works since I'm going to Earth with you tomorrow afternoon anyway."

Ronon raised his eyebrow. "You're going to Earth?"

"Yes."

"Tomorrow afternoon?" He looked between the two men silently requesting more information.

"Yes."

"And you were going to tell me and Teyla when?" His eyes glinted angrily.

"I didn't know until last night and we weren't talking a lot last night or this morning now were we?"

Ronon kept staring at him.

"My ex-wife died in an accident. I asked him to go to the funeral with me and be a buffer between me and my not so nice ex-mother-in-law."

Ronon sighed. Okay, he could understand that. "Don't let Sheppard talk you into anything dangerous."

"You're the one getting him stitches!"

"That was an accident."

Rodney rolled his eyes at them. "I'm a big boy now. I can take care of myself."

Ronon just gave him a flat stare. "Don't make me come to Earth to save you."


	56. Chapter 56

"Who is it this time?" Alison groaned as Lorne delivered the bad news.

"Devereaux," Lorne said bracing for the heated objections.

"No," Alison gasped in horror. "Tell me you do not expect me to spend the next year being called 'little lady' and being propositioned! You know I'll shoot him."

Lorne frowned at her. "Don't tell me that in advance. I want no knowledge of premeditation."

Ericson chuckled. He didn't know many officers with the major's sense of humor and he was glad he was on his team.

The door opened and Devereaux swaggered in and dropped into an empty chair. "Sir," he acknowledged Lorne, nodded at Ericson and let his gaze sweep over Sgt. Alison Marshal.

"Captain." Lorne gave a tiny shake of his head at Marshal who looked pissed already.

"Alright, this mission is going to try our patience. I'll let you know that up front. PRX-237 is a matriarchal world."

Ericson groaned. "Not that one again!"

Sgt. Marshal grinned shooting a tiny glare at Devereaux. "So I'm in charge."

"Once we are through the Gate you'll be giving the orders. We've been to this planet several times and Dr. Weir has finagled an agreement. We are just going to touch base and assure them that Dr. Weir is still in charge."

"Surely then all female team would be a better choice." Devereaux interjected.

"Colonel Sheppard doesn't think so."

"Don't worry, Captain, I won't get too bossy."

Ericson snorted. "Right, last time it was Jason get me some water. Evan I really liked that roast please bring me some more."

Devereaux shook his head in disgust. "So we have to pretend to take orders from you?"

Lorne settled a steely look on the newest member of their team. "We get a wonderful medicine that heals injuries in half the time from these people so we don't use rank because it would offend them that we outrank Alison. We call every adult female Ma'am. And we do as Alison says. They like to whip their men for disobedience and if this agreement gets screwed up over something silly then we just might let them."

Devereaux's face tightened in anger. "Yes, Sir."

"Good." Lorne looked around the table. "Go get some lunch and then gear up. We'll leave in an hour."

SGA

"I am going with you." Reanna told Evan.

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, PRX-237 is ruled by women. I looked it up. I will go and protect what is mine."

"You mean me." Evan struggled to hide a grin.

"Yes. They have asked for your attentions before. If one was to decide that you were to be part of the trade, I would be very angry. It is better that I go and stop them than go afterwards to get you back."

"Alison won't let them keep me, Re." Evan let the grin slip out.

Reanna just crossed her arms. "I know she won't because I'll be there to ensure it."

Evan sighed. "Let me clear it with Sheppard." He clicked his comm. link. "Colonel Sheppard."

"Sheppard here."

"Reanna is requesting to go on the mission with us."

Sheppard chuckled. "She's already made it very clear to me and Carson. Don't let her kill anyone."

Evan flushed slightly at the amusement in his CO's voice. "Yes, Sir."

SGA

Marshal and Ericson were having trouble hiding their amusement as Reanna moved through the gate with them in a clearly proprietary manner. Her small frame practically vibrated as the all female delegation stepped forward to greet them.

"Dame Alison, we are very glad to see you again."

"Dame Lysette, it is an honor to be here."

Lysette glanced over the group her eyes lingering on Major Lorne before moving on to Reanna and Devereaux. "Please, introduce me."

Alison inclined her head slightly and indicated Reanna. "This is Reanna, a new sister in arms. She has recently acquired Evan Lorne and is still at the stage where she does not want to be separated for long."

All the females murmured and Lysette grinned. "I do not blame her. It is a wonder she's let him out of the bed. I am amazed you gave him to her."

Evan flushed darkly as several sets of female eyes perused his body boldly. Reanna moved into a more protective position blocking him from view as much as possible.

Sgt. Ericson choked.

"Apologies," Ericson murmured when he could speak.

The females ignored him as Alison laughed lightly. "She was so completely besotted with him I couldn't refuse her."

Reanna flushed and shot Evan a look that completely proved Alison's statement.

Alison waved negligently at Devereaux. "Samuel Devereaux, a new acquisition."

Devereaux flushed and ground his teeth.

Lysette flicked a glance at him noting the irritation. "Still in training, yes?" She knew the Lanteans did not actually have the same ways of her people, but they ceded to their ways on their world. She and Dr. Weir had had a very frank discussion and she knew that Evan Lorne actually outranked Alison as shocking as most would find that, but her open-mindedness was why Lysette dealt with off worlders.

Alison sighed as they started walking toward the compound. "Yes. He is spirited, but I believe he will be worth the effort."

Her voice was thick with suggestiveness and the females turned to study him. Lysette sent Alison an amused glance as the man bristled silently.

"Yes," a young woman said eying his lower half. "I believe he might be."

"I am not…"

"Quiet," Reanna hissed.

Devereaux glared. Ericson stepped back to him and whispered angrily into his ear. Devereaux looked like he was about to explode, but he kept silent.

"I apologize," Alison said contritely. "He was acquired from another world. I apparently have more work left than I thought."

Lysette waved a negligent hand. "Males can be a trial when not raised properly. I admire your courage and patience at taking on one such as he."

Alison dipped her head.

They entered the compound and the women settled around a table. Men wearing nothing but loincloths and colored armbands served them silently.

"Our chief botanist was overwhelmed at your gift." They had actually been given one of the amazing healing plants. "I was asked to present you with four grapevines that should do well in the soil here. The fruit has the ability to change flavors slightly depending on the soil content so as they mature and you take clippings to propagate them you might try planting some in different areas."

The last time they were here they had brought some grapes from Earth and the women had stated the next morning that the effect on the men was…interesting. The men present had all flushed a dark red and gazed with great concentration on the ground while the women had chuckled at their discomfiture. Grapes – an aphrodisiac, who knew?

Alison waved and Major Lorne stepped forward with the pretty box he'd been carrying. He bowed as he handed it to Alison who then handed it to Lysette.

Lysette flushed with excitement. The honor of getting the gift was great. The fact that the senior male had been carrying it the entire time implied additional honor.

"There are precise instructions included on sealed paper for the care and propagation. She said that they should be planted within the next three days."

"Thank you, Dame Alison. Please extend my thanks." Lysette handed the gift off to a male whose armband was quite decorative. He flushed as he bowed deeply and left to secure the box.

The conversation turned to fine tuning the trade agreements and inquiries on the health of Dr. Weir. Alison assured them that Dr. Weir was in good health and still very much in charge.

"You will be spending the night?"

"We would be honored."

Lysette shifted slightly and glanced at the three men behind Alison and Reanna, but said nothing. "We have heard rumors," she finally murmured. "If we could walk, I would show you some items that you may wish to trade for as we talk."

Alison and Reanna rose and followed Lysette further into the compound. The other women and several men joined them. Evan walked right behind Alison and Reanna so he could overhear what Lysette had to say.

They entered one of the long, airy craft lodges. Looms clacked and banged as cloth was made.

"We have heard a rumor that the Dorsai have shown a great interest in gaining your Gate address. They are offering large rewards to the person who gives it to them."

"The Dorsai? The slave traders?"

"Yes."

Alison fought not to look back at Major Lorne. If they were alone with Lysette it would be different. She was tolerant of their different culture, but too many commoners were around to risk it.

"Your people are all very healthy and fit. They would make a fortune selling you."

"We aren't for sale, Lady." Devereaux growled.

Everyone stopped in shock. Alison turned and backhanded him sharply across the mouth. "If you say one more word out of turn, I will have you gagged!" Really, she thought, was he trying to ruin relations here!

Lorne stepped between Alison and Devereaux when Devereaux looked like he was about to respond. "Are you insane?" Fury was evident in his voice. "You would shame your Lady in front of all these people?" He turned to Alison and bowed. "Lady, please let me teach this uncouth male a lesson for you."

Alison was silent a long moment as if considering. She could hear the real anger vibrating through the major. The medicine they got from these people was what saved Reanna's life and Devereaux' chauvinistic attitude could cost them this amazing medicine. She turned to Reanna. "Do you object?"

"I do not."

"I do not understand." A young woman Alison thought was named Hishal said. "You let a male punish?"

Alison sighed. "You know our ways are different than yours. Our men have more freedoms than yours, but we try to suppress those differences while we are here to keep from influencing your males. There are issues though that we have to respond to in our way. As senior male it will be better for Evan to do so as Samuel's misbehavior reflects badly on him since he was to teach him how to behave properly. I apologize for any upset this will cause your people."

"I see. We certainly understand that you do have your own ways. So Evan will whip him?" Lysette responded.

Devereaux paled. "Sir!"

"Quiet," Evan hissed with a glare.

"No." Alison let her pissed gaze skim over Devereaux. She couldn't actually punish him since he was a captain that was why Evan had stepped in and Evan was as pissed as she was. The man was going to screw up their trade if he didn't shut up. "You have staves, yes?"

"Yes."

"I believe I shall let Evan teach him a lesson in a bout then."

SGA

"We aren't actually going to fight, Sir?" Captain Devereaux stood in the room where they were preparing for the match with his arms crossed and disbelief written all over his face.

Evan's eyes flashed. "Oh, we definitely are. I told you before we left Atlantis to keep your mouth shut and not jeopardize this trade and you've done the exact opposite despite several warnings so instead of kicking your ass in the sparring ring on the city I'm going to do it here and salvage this very important trade agreement."

"They treat us like…"

"Like you treat women." Evan snapped.

"Excuse me?" Devereaux blinked.

"You heard me. It's no secret that you believe that women should be barefoot and pregnant. You've been more than vocal enough about your opinions on women in the military. The dynamics of this mission was explained to you there is no excuse for the way you've acted."

"Their behavior is insulting!"

"And yours is insubordinate."

Evan walked out of the room.

SGA

Stripped to the waist and dripping with sweat the two men circled each other. They both were bruised and bleeding, but Devereaux was definitely on the losing side of the battle. Evan had been on Atlantis sparring with Sheppard and Ronon and the SGC before that.

After about forty minutes of ringing blows Devereaux went down and stayed down. Evan leaned over, hands on knees, and sucked in air. After a couple of minutes where the audience remained silent, Evan looked at Devereaux. "Now, apologize to Dame Lysette for your rudeness and to your Lady for overstepping your bounds."

Devereaux glared from the ground. Evan didn't hesitate. He whipped the staff forward to land a solid, punishing blow to the man's upper thigh. "Now!"

With a yelp of pain, Devereaux rolled to his feet and bowed stiffly to the women. "I apologize for being forward and overstepping my bounds."

"Apology accepted."

"You and Evan may go clean up. He will know where to find us afterward." Alison said hiding the little shiver at the hateful look in the man's eyes. There was certainly going to be retribution.

She had not liked the looks several of the females had been giving Evan. A couple that she had taken special note of had disappeared. Reanna waited a moment then followed the two men back to the room to clean up.

Sure enough there were a group of five women waiting at the entrance of the building. Evan grasped Devereaux' arm when he would have stormed through the group yanking him to a halt. "Do not say a word," he hissed threateningly.

One of the women who Evan had had to evade last time stepped forward with a lascivious look and ran a hand down Evan's sweat slicked chest.

"My, my aren't you just well-defined. Such power," she murmured. "Such endurance."

Evan shook as he forced himself to stand still. If he so much as flinched away from her she could call insolence on him.

"Your Lady is remiss to let you wander about alone."

The other women had crowded around them running hands over both men. Devereaux flinched and started to say something and Evan increased the pressure on his arm. He subsided with a glare.

Hands strayed down below the waist causing Evan to yelp in surprise. The women laughed and more hands ran over bare abdomens.

"Ma'ams, please, our Ladies will be expecting us back shortly." _The things I have to put with to do my job! This would not happen stateside._

"I can't believe she gave you to such a tiny, delicate female when I asked several times and was told she did not wish to part with you." The woman whispered into his ear as she pressed against his back.

"Ma'am," Evan ground out. "We must clean up and return."

"I'm sure they will understand that we were just," she stroked a hand up his groin, "rewarding a superb performance."

"And you will understand when I kill you for touching what is mine."

Reanna moved to Evan's side her dagger flashing out to slice the arm of the woman who dared to touch her Evan as she spoke.

The woman shrieked in pain and staggered back.

"My Lady," Evan murmured not wanting the handsy woman to die even if he did dislike her hands on his body.

"Be quiet, Evan."

Evan's jaw clenched as he reminded himself of the wonderful medicine that had saved Reanna's life.

The other women scattered as Reanna indeed darted forward and slashed the woman again.

"It was made clear he was mine." Reanna snarled backhanding the woman.

The woman sneered. "He should be given to a woman who can handle him not a little thing like you." The woman hit back staggering Reanna.

Evan actually took half a step forward before stopping himself as rage ran through him.

"I will win him from you." The woman dropped to a defensive posture. "He will learn to appreciate a real woman."

Evan saw the switch flip inside Re. The hot rage became cold, deadly intent; saw her go from civilized to predator. The attitude that allowed her to survive on Jurassic flowed over her. The blows landed fast and sharp in the silence.

The woman went down under the onslaught, her hands raised to deflect the unexpectedly strong blows. Reanna dropped down astride her.

"My Lady, Please!"

Evan mentally yelled for Alison to show up before he had to break role and physically stop Reanna from killing the woman because he knew that Reanna wasn't pretending. She really was enraged at the woman touching him like she had.

"Re!" Alison was suddenly there to Evan's immense relief. She grasped Re's wrist to keep her from slashing the woman again.

Re jerked against Alison's restraint, but Alison was a trained marine and held firm. "She had her hands all over him!" Re spat venomously. "They were going to coerce them into sex. She was going to try and **take him from me**!"

Re's free hand swung down and smacked the cowering woman hard. Alison dragged Re off the woman and back toward Evan and Devereaux.

"Is this true, Marissa?" Lysette asked, pale with shock.

The woman grasped her bleeding forearm and replied shakily, "I was just congratulating him."

Reanna leaped at her. Only Alison's knowledge of Reanna's intensely protective, jealous nature had her alert enough to stop her. If Marissa had actually threatened to take Evan from Re then Re would kill her. She swung her around and snapped, "Get the men in the room and cleaned up. Stay there until I come for you."

Reanna glared until Evan touched her shoulder.

"Lady, please."

Reanna turned and saw the intense concern in his eyes and the shock in the other man's. She nodded shortly and grasped Evan's wrist. As she stalked by the woman she hissed, "I will kill you next time."

As soon as the door shut behind them Evan released Devereaux and swept Re into his arms. "It's okay, baby. Calm down."

He stroked her hair and rubbed her back while she shook with outrage. "I'm okay."

"She was groping you."

Evan heard the outrage. "Yeah, yeah she was. You defended my honor quite admirably."

"Admirably?" Devereaux questioned in disbelief looking up from where he was washing up. "She went psycho on the…"

"Shut up, captain." Evan snarled, eyes flashing, as Re flinched in his embrace. He cupped her head and forced her to look at him. "You did not go psycho. I know very well she'd have been dead if you had truly lost it."

"She was going to _rape_ you." Re whispered.

Evan saw the shadows behind that statement. "Never would have happened. Believe me; I'd tank this trade agreement before I slept with anyone but you."

Re's hard grip on his forearm eased and she leaned her forehead against his chest with a small sob.

Evan held her tightly for a moment then asked, "Okay if I wash up and get changed?"

She nodded.

"Mind waiting outside for the captain's dignity?"

Re stilled then nodded. "I will guard the door," she said solemnly.

"Then our virtue is guaranteed." Evan replied, eyes twinkling.

Re huffed and thumped him lightly before slipping out the door. Sgt. Marshal and Lysette were waiting in the hall.

Reanna lifted her chin defiantly and planted herself in front of the door.

"Witnesses have confirmed Marissa's actions. You have the right to have her punished for touching your male."

"And that punishment would be?" Reanna asked sharply because that woman would pay.

"Reanna…" Sgt. Marshal did not want this incident to become worse.

"She had her hands _**below his waist**_. She intended to coerce him into _**having sex**__._" Reanna snapped furiously. "If you had not stopped me, I would have slit her throat!"

Alison paled. She knew what Reanna was capable of. That the woman was alive was a miracle actually.

"She would be whipped. Ten lashes." Lysette stated.

"Yes." Reanna said.

"Reanna."

"Alison. He is my future husband. I will have blood."

Lysette sucked in a shocked breath. Marissa couldn't have messed up more seriously if she had tried! "The contract has been offered and accepted?"

Men belonged to women, but oddly enough if a woman wanted to make a man her husband he had the right to expect her to constrain herself to him alone. A contract was offered by the woman and the man had a choice to accept or not. The only choice a man had on this world.

"Yes. The ceremony is being planned."

Alison groaned and dropped her head into her hands. The situation had just gotten worse.

"Then you could truly request her life." Lysette said in all seriousness.

"No."

Lysette's shocked gaze landed on Evan in the now open doorway behind Reanna. In all their negotiations, he had never broken with the role their world insisted he play while here.

"My pardon," he bowed his head in her direction.

"She would have…" Reanna began as she spun to face him.

Evan took hold of her shoulders. "Have her whipped if you need it, but you will not take her life just because she groped me."

Reanna stared up mulishly. Evan shook her lightly causing Lysette to gasp again. He ignored her. Regardless of what he said, if Reanna said kill her, Lysette would order the death.

"Killing to survive is one thing, Re. Killing for spite is not something I could forgive."

"Fine," Reanna muttered. "I'll let her live for you." She crossed her arms. "I still want her blood."

Evan sighed and pulled in close, hugging her tightly. "That's because you are my bloodthirsty little savage." He stepped back from her and stroked her cheek. "Now, we've shocked Lysette enough for one visit."

Lysette did indeed look rattled at Evan's behavior. "Your world is very different than ours."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Dr. Weir has explained to me what your position is."

Evan just looked at her.

"I would like to visit your city."

"That might be arranged."

"In the meantime, we have a punishment to mete out."

Evan didn't want this; didn't want to watch a woman getting lashed with a whip. Most of all he didn't want to see the satisfaction in Reanna's gaze.

Marissa had been furious as they brought her out, stripped and fastened her to the study whipping frame. She had gone white when she found out that Evan was to be a husband knowing her life could have been forfeited. She had been stoic for the first three lashes then the fourth fell and she whimpered as blood appeared.

Evan stood slightly behind and to the side of Reanna. He knew how Reanna could go to that dark place inside herself to survive. He knew that she compartmentalize who she cared lived and who she didn't. He knew it was a survival mechanism that she had to develop in order to stay alive and stay sane on Jurassic.

Of their entire team, she was the only one not looking appalled at what was happening. Watching her take satisfaction as a woman cried and screamed and bleed shook him.

Finally, the whip quit falling. Marissa was untied and taken away. Lysette turned to Reanna. "Has your honor been satisfied?"

"Yes." Reanna said because she knew it was what was expected of her.

Lysette nodded. "Then the matter is behind us. Your trade goods are gathered at the Gate." She looked at Alison. "I eagerly await Dr. Weir's response to my request."

Alison swallowed her nauseousness. "I will pass it on to her immediately, Lady Lysette."

None of them said anything else until they were in the Gate room of Atlantis. Evan and Devereaux passed the crate of medicine to two marines on duty.

"Take these to Carson." Evan ordered. "Post checkups everyone," he snapped as he turned to start up the stairs.

"Evan…"

"No. We'll talk later, Re." _When I'm not so pissed and shaken._


	57. Chapter 57

Rodney wasn't sure he had ever seen Lt. Col. John Sheppard so obviously upset. When the Genii invaded he had been furious. When Rodney blew up a solar system he had been shocked and angry. When Teyla had been kidnapped by Michael he had been enraged and determined. When he had thought they would appoint someone else to command Atlantis' military he had been stoically resigned.

Now…standing in the solemn room surrounded by strangers and flowers and drowning in memories he looked absolutely wrecked. His stoicism crumbling as he stood by his ex-wife's casket. A visibly trembling hand reached out tentatively toward her then hovered indecisively before retreating back to his side.

"She loved to surf. That's how we met." John said softly.

Rodney stood there silently offering his support; a silent, glowering defensive wall between his grieving friend and hostile strangers. If he had his P-90 and they had arrows it would almost seem like any other day.

Shocked silence had rippled through the room when they had walked in. The silence had morphed into low level whispers and outright stares of disbelief and outrage when John had removed his aviators and had begun working his way through the crowd.

"It was the only thing that could get her out of bed before eight. Thought I was insane when I'd run at dawn."

"You are insane to run at dawn."

John gave him a weak smile and Rodney felt the pain in his eyes like it was his own.

Ah, crap, Rodney thought as he saw John blink furiously and tears -actual tears! - slid down his cheeks. Rodney placed his hand in the center of John's back. "It's okay, you know, even hero's get to grieve. I've got your back, John."

A choked sob broke loose as John reached down and tenderly slipped his fingers through her sable hair. "I loved her," he whispered.

"How touching."

Open and vulnerable, John visibly flinched at the animosity the older woman emitted. Rodney rounded on the woman that John had pointed out earlier as the viper-ish ex-in-law. The woman had been staring at them since they arrived. John's jaw had clenched tight and it was a clear indication of his absolute emotional upheaval that he wasn't able to dreg up his charming façade to deflect her hatred.

"Back off!" He snapped. "John may be a gentleman, but I'm not and I will rip you to shreds without an ounce of remorse."

The woman paled. "How dare you! This is my daughter's funeral."

"And she was John's wife and although circumstances forced them apart they still loved each other. Now go away and leave him in peace before I eviscerate you for being narrow minded and spiteful."

Marsha gaped at him like a fish out of water.

"Rodney, we should go." John said quietly.

Rodney bristled like a guard dog. "No. Nancy specifically indicated that you were to be notified and that you were to be allowed to come. She loved you and she understood about life and that crap happens and no frigid-hearted, self-centered harpy is going to take away your chance to say good-bye."

Wow! John was impressed despite the heartache that was tearing him apart. Rodney was definitely the right person to bring because he was puffed up and on a tear like John hadn't seen for quite sometime. Marsha was horrified at the attention they were garnering.

Rodney touched his arm softly and waved a hand vaguely toward Nancy. "Say your good-byes, John." He turned back toward Marsha and glared.

Marsha glanced from him to John and then to Nancy. She took in the white knuckled grip John had on the edge of the casket. "I don't believe she had him notified," she said frostily.

Rodney snorted. "We are stationed as far from here as possible. There was no way he would have known otherwise. John received word yesterday and practically moved heaven and earth to get here."

"Mom," a young woman placed a hand on Marsha's arm. "Nancy wanted him here. She talked to me about him. They would have made each other miserable if they'd stayed together, but she loved him, Mom."

"Well," she sniffed snottily, "if Nancy _wanted_ him here, although I can't imagine why she would, I suppose I should honor her wishes."

Rodney continued to glare at her back as she moved away from them. His gaze finally left her to sweep around the room. People were staring. He glared. They dropped their gazes.

He continued to stand guard, keeping everyone at a distance with his open hostility until John inhaled shakily. "Thanks, Buddy."

Rodney looked over his shoulder sympathy replacing the ire in his eyes. "You're welcome," he said softly.

People were murmuring. They didn't quite say anything loud enough to hear since Rodney's death glare fell with equality on one and all, but they whispered. Nancy's family some of whom understood that while they loved each other Nancy couldn't take the secret ops. The others though whispered about their fights and Nancy crying and how he chose his career over his wife. They whispered just loud enough for him to hear as they passed by.

John pulled out his aviators and settled them on his nose. At least now everyone couldn't see the grief he couldn't hide. He hadn't broke down and _sobbed_ when Todd was sucking the life out of him! Yet, he had done just that at the funeral home and again during the service. A couple of soft, choking sobs that had Rodney grounding him with a touch that those nearby were mistaking for something entirely wrong.

He focused on the casket covered in flowers and balanced on beams above the gaping hole in the ground. He had never loved anyone like he had loved Nancy. His mind played out old times without his consent. Nancy laughing joyously as they surfed. Nancy cuddled up with him on the couch as they watched movies and poked fun at the characters. Nancy calling him 'flyboy' teasingly; Nancy huskily asking him to send her into orbit with her eyes flashing and her lips curved invitingly.

Fresh grief slammed into him and he choked as his throat clogged with tears. He would not bawl in front of these people, he thought viciously. He wouldn't…he….crap his control was shot. He struggled to breath against the pain then his forearm was gripped hard and he saw Rodney's large hand clamped on it again.

How had they ever ended up as best friends, he wondered inanely. Two socially awkward, distant men who had been hurt so much that they trusted no one not to kick them in the teeth. Yet, from day one they had been drawn to each other. Kindred spirits gravitating toward the only safe haven either had found in ages.

John felt shored up somehow as if Rodney's touch had thrown a protective barrier around his shattered heart. Maybe it had. That's what they did; whatever the threat – physical, emotional, mental – he and Rodney protected each other. He knew with complete certainty that Rodney would not let anyone hurt him while he was vulnerable today.

Then the preacher was finished and family and friends were moving past the casket laying roses on cover before moving silently away toward the long line of vehicles.

Rodney sat beside his friend as the chairs emptied around them. He sat silently as John continued to stare at the casket after everyone had left. A feeling of being watched prickled his neck and he turned to see a serious looking older man watching from a small distance.

"We're being watched," he said softly.

"What?" John blinked and turned to see who was watching.

The man seemed to take that for permission to move closer because he came up beside John and said solemnly, "I am Mr. Brennings, Ms. Sheppard's," he paused at John's flinch. "I am her lawyer. She asked me to give this to you." He held out an envelope. "She said I'd have to do it here because you wouldn't be dragged into the will reading."

John grimaced as he took the envelope. "Not with a tractor beam."

Rodney snorted.

The man's face creased with confusion a moment before clearing. "I am very sorry for your loss. She spoke fondly of you."

John drew in a breath as the man walked away. "You know, he's the only one that said that besides you."

Rodney shifted uncomfortably. "You want to get something to eat or just go back to the hotel?"

John flipped the envelope over and over in his hands. "Hotel. We can call room service."

"Sure." Rodney gently touched his back to get him in motion.

They drove back to the hotel in silence John eyeing the envelope and Rodney eyeing John.

Once in the room John tossed his shades on the desk and the envelope on the bedspread. He shrugged out of his jacket, yanked his tie loose and kicked off his shoes and strode out to the balcony that Rodney had made sure their room had. Rodney changed quietly letting John have space to gather himself.

Rodney stopped at the open balcony doors. "Want anything to eat?"

"Yeah," John rasped. His shoulders lifted slightly then fell in a disheartened shrug. "Anything."

"Okay." Rodney twitched, slightly embarrassed. "Um, if you need, um, well, a…a…a man-hug or, um, anything like that, I'm, um, well, yes…yes…I'm available to, um…"

John turned and gave Rodney such a familiar exasperated look that Rodney stopped fidgeting and grinned slightly. He held his arms out wide and was totally shocked when John let out this wounded sound and wrapped himself around him.

John felt Rodney's arms close around him holding him tight…safe and although he knew that they would both be completely mortified about it later he was grateful right now that Rodney hadn't left him on the balcony alone while he shattered into a million pieces.

Rodney held on as shudder after shudder wracked John's slender frame. He made no mention of the harsh sounds ripping from John's throat and he was totally ignoring the warm wetness currently soaking into his shirt. He just held on as John gave in, humbled by the trust this man was showing him.

Finally, John went quiet and still. When Rodney felt tension begin to leach back into his body he patted his back once and stepped back.

John averted his gaze. "Well, that was…"

"Shower. Now. I'll order food." Rodney cut him off sharply. "You're **allowed** to cry, John. Superman cried. Batman cried. Wolverine cried."

"I'm not sure Batman ever cried."

"Of course he did." Rodney refuted firmly.

John nodded and left the room without a word. Rodney ordered enough food for three people.

John came out is sweats and eyed the envelope before nudging it aside. He sat for a second then flopped back on the bed. He flung his wrist over his eyes. "I wish we were home already."

"Tomorrow John."

"Yeah then three long, boring weeks on the Daedalus."

Whatever Rodney was going to say was cut off by a knock on the door. Rodney glanced out the spy hole and saw the room service. He opened the door and waved them in.

After they left John turned his head, peeking from beneath his wrist to look at the cart. "Are we expecting company, Rodney?"

Rodney flushed. "Wasn't sure what to order so I just…ordered a lot."

John gave him a soft, genuine smile. "Thanks, Buddy."

Rodney met his gaze. "Quit being sappy and come eat."

John chuckled and heaved himself upright.

Rodney came suddenly awake. Momentary panic at waking in unfamiliar surroundings faded as he remembered they were on Earth to attend John's ex's funeral.

So what had awakened him? He shifted and saw the balcony doors open and John's bed was empty. He slipped from the bed and padded toward the balcony.

John was sitting in the moonlight with a sheet of paper crumpled in his fist. Rodney quietly sat down in the other chair and stared into the night just being there in case John needed him.

It was nearly half an hour later before John began talking.

"Maybe I should have taken that desk job. I could have bought a plane to fly. I could have retired and flown passenger planes or helicopters for tourists."

"You wouldn't have been happy."

"I should have loved her more." John's voice cracked.

Rodney snorted. "You're wallowing now."

John shot him a glare. "Rodney, she finally understood it. If I hadn't given up on us then we might still have been together. She might not have died."

"And if you had stayed and given it all up to be a pencil-pusher or to cart screaming kids and mooning housewives around then she never would have understood it. She understood it finally because it became her life, her job," he rolled over whatever John started to say. "How resentful would you have been that she was getting to do even a shadow of what you had loved and given up for her? You don't think you wouldn't have been pissed that she expected you to understand that now she had to keep secrets from you when she didn't understand that about you career?"

He stood up. "I understand that you never stopped loving her, but if you had done it differently you'd still have ended up divorced. The only difference would be the amount of bitter accusations that would have been flung around and the number of…" Rodney snapped his mouth shut and stalked into the bedroom.

"The number of what?" John demanded from the doorway.

"Nothing," Rodney muttered.

"No. You don't get to do that!"

"My mouth runs ahead of my common sense John. Just let it go."

John glared at him. "The number of what, Rodney?"

"Dead! Okay. The number of dead would be fantastically higher." Rodney felt like a heel when John went white. "If you hadn't been at McMurdo, hadn't come with us to Atlantis so many more of us would have died."

Rodney looked away from his friend. "Maybe that's selfish of me, but it's the truth. It's unfair to say. I know that, but if you'd given up and stayed with Nancy you might have had a happy long life with her and you'd never have known, but we would have all died out there without you."

"You would have pulled off something." John said quietly.

"No, John. I wouldn't have. You really have no idea how you motivate everyone; especially me. Half the ideas I pull out of thin air is because you're standing there looking at me like you **know** I won't fail you. So, I'm sorry you lost the woman you love and I'm sorry…really, really sorry about the grief you're enduring right now and I'd give anything to make it easier for you to bear, but I'm not sorry that you're with us on Atlantis."

John stared at Rodney for several long minutes while Rodney crossed his arms and glared mulishly at him then John sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, I'm sorry I'm being a girl."

"You aren't being a…well, maybe a little." Rodney grinned at him.

John moved to sit on the edge of his bed. "I just have so many 'what if's' running around in my head."

Rodney joined him. "Well, if it helps, maybe in some version of our universe you did stay and everything worked out."

John gave him a funny, hard to read look and then bumped shoulders with him. "No, it doesn't help, but thanks."

"What are friends for?"

John chuckled. "You know people at the funeral thought we were more than friends."

"What! Why would they think that?"

"Because you kept touching me and I kept letting you."

"We're best friends. We're allow manly touching." Rodney huffed affronted.

"Yes, we are." John agreed. "And it helped," John added when Rodney still looked upset.

"It did?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Rodney…"

"Oh, please…you've been openly emotional all day. You can answer one question."

John flushed. "It was like a shield went up around me when you touched me. I felt grounded and safe and I knew you'd keep everyone that wanted to be mean and ugly away."

Rodney's face softened. "I would."

"I know."


	58. Chapter 58

"Knew I'd find you here."

John turned his head to look at Rodney then returned to watching their home enlarge in the wall sized window of the Orion. A week on Earth then three more unendurable, boring weeks on the Orion had John practically climbing the walls. Of course dealing with Ellis was somewhat better than dealing with Caldwell. At least he had managed to get over the worst of the grief and get it off his face if not completely out of his eyes.

"I can't wait to fill the hum of the city again; to go to sleep to the sound of the ocean."

"To take a jumper for a joy ride."

John grinned. "Yeah."

"Well, you'd better run for the jumper bay quick or you're going to be stuck in meetings for days."

"I even miss those," he admitted sheepishly.

Rodney laughed softly. "Yeah. I feel positively rusty in my bitching out skills."

"They won't know how to react after four weeks without your constructive criticism."

"Whatever, Sheppard."

John bumped his friend's shoulder and grinned.

Rodney grinned back.

After a few minutes of silence, Rodney cut a look at him. "So, two second feelings talk. You doing okay?"

John stared out the window silently. "I think so. It'll be good to have something else to focus on though. If I hadn't been here,"

"We've been over this," Rodney huffed, unwilling to imagine what the first year would have been like without John.

"I can't stop thinking about what she wrote."

Rodney recalled the letter clearly. If John had been in the states, he'd be remarried to Nancy right now. And wasn't Rodney a first class jerk for being glad that he wasn't.

_John,_

_I want you to know that I understand now. Duty to country is important. I can't express how sorry I am that I couldn't get it while we were married. We loved each other so much, shared everything – every hope, every dream, every desire and fantasy, every fear except the details of your job and that irritated. _

_I let it become a sore spot that I continuously picked at until it became so huge that I couldn't be reasonable about it – the only secret you had from me. Now I'm in the same position and suddenly I understand. _

_I understand that you couldn't tell me. I understand how hard it was not to. I understand how it hurt you to keep it from me and thereby hurt me. _

_I don't know where you're stationed now. My clearance doesn't give me access to that information. I do know that I still love you. I'll love you to the grave and beyond and if I could find you I'd tell you that. I'd tell you and I'd beg you for a second chance._

_I think we could make it work now. Which is a shitty thing to say in a letter that'll you'll only be reading if I'm dead._

_Can you forgive me for this last selfish indulgence? _

_If you're reading this letter, we haven't found each other and now we never will so I'll say this in closing, love. I want you to be happy. I want you to find someone that makes your eyes light up and can make you laugh like you did when we first met._

_Don't grieve for me long – see I know better than to say don't grieve at all. And don't beat yourself up. You didn't do anything wrong in our marriage, John. It would have destroyed your soul to give up your career and I should have known you well enough to know that. _

_Live your life. Love someone who understands you down to the darkest part of your soul. Let them know you love them._

_Remember the good times and never forget that I love you._

_Nancy_

Rodney shifted nervously. "Are you going to take her advice?"

John turned and leaned against the wall. His gaze caught Rodney's and he saw knowledge in them. "You know."

Rodney lifted an eyebrow. "How you feel about a certain woman? I am your best friend, right? I hang around you a lot, get drunk and maudlin with you? Watch you moon when you think no one is watching."

John grimaced. "That's a yes then."

"Yes, that's a yes. And you haven't answered the question."

"Our positions…"

"Whatever." Rodney cut him off. "You really going to miss out on what you two could have because of positions? The feelings are already there. Admitting them isn't going to change your reactions."

"I doubt she…"

"Oh, she does. You aren't the only one I watch. She won't make the first move. It's against her culture."

John flushed, his cheeks darkening as he gazed out the window as they neared the planet. "Maybe. I need to put this behind me first, but I, yeah, I think so."

Rodney nodded satisfied.

"Colonel Sheppard to the bridge. Incoming message from Atlantis."

John and Rodney shared a look of concern. What message couldn't wait ten more minutes? The raced to the bridge where Colonel Ellis gave them a look filled with fury.

"Play the message again, Mishna."

_Colonel Sheppard, Atlantis has been compromised. If you are still receiving this message, we have not regained control. Deveraux betrayed us to the Dorsai about three weeks after you left. We have gained access to the chair room long enough to send this message. We are locking the control room computers and the gate from here after this message is set to broadcast. We've retreated to the depths with the injured. They managed to take some of our people off world before we gained access to the gate and locked it down. Dr. Weir is injured, but stable. We have her safely hid. Lorne, Cadman, and Reanna are among the taken._

John's face tightened in fury as the message looped. Betrayed by one of their own! Atlantis had been in enemy hands for nearly a week. He met Rodney's eyes and saw the absolute fury mixed with fear for those taken and injured and over it all the promise of brutal retribution. "Colonel Ellis…"

"Whatever you need, Colonel." There was fury in Ellis' voice as well.

Can you scan the city and separate those with transmitters from those without? I also need a secure channel to speak to one of my officers and some of your people with bad attitudes and big guns."

"Guns will work for the city," Rodney muttered. "Radek and I will come up with something bigger for the Dorsai."

The city appeared on the forward monitor life signs popped up in two colors. "The yellow are our people, Colonel," an Ensign informed him. His people were basically in the damaged areas of Atlantis where the sensors still didn't work. One was in the control room. Thirteen bogeys were in the control room with five more scattered about the city.

"I've got your secure line."

"This is Colonel Sheppard. Anyone read?" Sheppard snapped out his voice vibrating with the intensity of his emotions. Grief was pushed down and away as he focused on rescuing his people and regaining control of Atlantis.

"Colonel, Captain Markett here. They have the control room."

"Got the message." Sheppard was practically vibrating with rage. "Ellis assures me this line is secured. We're scrambling up here and getting ready to kick so much ass. I'm showing five bogeys in the city outside of the thirteen in the control room. Update me."

Deveraux," Markett spit the man's name out venomously, "went off world with Sanderson's team. He dialed in at night. We received his IDC and lowered the shield. He came through with more than twenty Dorsai armed with their wicked dart guns. We don't know what happened to Sanderson's team. They darted the gate room personnel except Chuck. They put a gun to his head and forced him to shut down the transporters and the intercom system. They darted about twenty people and took them through the gate by the time we managed to raise an offensive."

"And how did a few slave traders hold off a city of fully trained, combat experienced marines, Captain?"

Rodney flinched at the barely constrained fury that poured from John. He could imagine the captain was shaking in his boots.

"They put a shield up around the control room so we couldn't reach them, sir. They had Chuck take practically everything offline so we couldn't track them as they roamed the city looking for us. A team got Radek to the chair room two days ago and we managed to wrest control of the systems long enough to lock the gate down and send the message. We're at a standoff now. They don't come after us and we can't get to them."

"Is Deaveraux still on the city?" John asked in a voice that promised painful retribution.

"No, he pointedly went for Cadman, Lorne and Reanna and then gated out with them."

"Why?" Rodney asked confused.

"Apparently, he was humiliated on the last mission. It was to the Selatz and he couldn't keep quiet. Major Lorne had to give him quite a beat down for insolence in front of the women. He didn't take it well. This was payback."

"We'll show him payback." Sheppard growled. "We need to get into the control room." He said to Ellis. "Can you transport us in to several different locations?"

"Yes."

"Beam Chuck up to safety. Then beam myself and three men to the control room. Three to the balcony. The rest to the center of the gate room. I'd like to take a prisoner or two if possible so we can extract information on our people. Once we've secured the control room and have systems on line we'll take care of the others."

Rodney glared with arms crossed. "And I'm to wait up here until the shootings over?"

"Yes. When the room's secured you can come lower the shield."

"I could do that now."

"While men are shooting at you?" Sheppard glared. "No."

"John…"

"Rodney, I need to know you're safe." _I can't lose you now. I couldn't handle it._

Rodney sighed. "Okay, go kick ass and take names. I'll wait to put my genius to work."

"Thank you."

"I could beam them all to the brig, but that wouldn't be very satisfying."

"No it wouldn't and what would you do with them?"

"True."

There were thirteen Dorsai in the control room when Chuck disappeared in a white light and Sheppard and nine other pissed off airmen appeared. Two was injured in the fast firefight then it was over.

They managed not to kill one of the thirteen and they bound him securely ignoring the bleeding wound in his shoulder. John radioed the Orion. "The control room is secure. Send Chuck and Rodney down so we can access the rest of the city and get sensors online."

It took only minutes to release the shield and activate the transporters and the intercom system. He contacted Captain Markett and ordered him to have someone escort the injured to the infirmary and everyone else was to fan out and take care of the five Dorsai still in the city.

The injured were immediately taken to the infirmary. Five marines had minor injuries sustained during skirmishes in the city. Elizabeth had been darted as she retreated from the invaders and had tumbled down a stairwell breaking an arm. Several marines had been coming down the corridor and had immediately provided cover and gotten her to safety. That's how they had learned who had invaded.

"I want to know who exactly has been taken. Account for everyone." Sheppard snapped the order at Chuck before striding into conference room. He wanted to be out hunting down the others in his city, but he needed to get information as quickly as possible.

Captain Markett, Ronon and Teyla joined Sheppard and McKay in the conference room where the Dorsai prisoner were being held. John let his gaze sweep over Teyla quickly tension fading slightly when he saw she wasn't injured.

"Where did you take our people?" Sheppard snarled.

"I'm sure they've already been sold for a handsome profit." He shrugged. "They could be anywhere by now."

Sheppard hit him hard. The man's head jerked back from the blow then hung as he recovered.

Sheppard jerked the man's head back and hissed, "Where did the traitor go?"

"We did not ask."

"Someone had to give him a place to live. Your people had to help get those he took to his new residence. I want to know where he is."

"I can not help you."

"Fine," he drawled in a calm voice that sent shivers down the backs of those who knew him. "Ronon convince him to talk while I go check on Elizabeth. Rodney, with me."

"You will not let him hurt me. The morals of the Lanteans are legendary." The Dorsai sneered at him.

John looked at him then at Ronon. "I don't care what you do as long as he can still talk. I want our people back and I want Devereaux very dead."

Rodney followed him out. "You know Ronon will seriously hurt him."

"Yes."

Rodney nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?" John looked at him quickly then away. "No moral angst?"

"Don't confuse me with Elizabeth. They have Reanna and who knows who else from our people. They don't care who buys the wares or what they do to them. We need to retrieve them before they're damaged beyond repair. If Ronon has to slice and dice someone to achieve that end, I'll deal with a few disturbed nights."

"Sir," Chuck stood up. "The list," he held out a paper.

John took it with a grimace. "Deveraux did this of his own accord? You're sure."

"Yes, sir. He swaggered in here after everyone was darted and demanded to know the location of Major Lorne, Lt. Cadman and Reanna. He didn't care what they did with the rest of us as long as he got the three he was promised."

John's jaw clenched with the need to pound Devereaux into the ground. He could only imagine what type of revenge a male chauvinist like him would exact on Laura and Reanna. The need for revenge coursed through his veins making rational thought hard to come by.

A scream came from the conference room and everyone twitched. Torturous interrogations were not their style, but John was beyond caring at the moment. Elizabeth could frown at him in disappointment later when his people were back and safe.

He clicked his comm. link as he headed out of the control room. "Report on the five bogeys."

"Three are no longer a problem, Colonel. We're searching for the other two."

"Understood. We don't need prisoners."

There was a long silence then, "Understood." Even three years ago that comment would have raised objections. The years out here battling an implacable foe and betrayed practically every time they turned around had hardened them all and shifted their moral compass a little more to the dark side.

Rodney pulled out his life signs detector as they moved to the transporter that would take them to the infirmary. They strode down one corridor, turned and started down the next. They were near the intersection just a few feet from the infirmary when Rodney pressed a warning hand against his arm.

John pulled his 9mm and glanced at Rodney. Rodney held up two fingers and pointed right. John nodded. Of course, the two left were headed for the infirmary where hostages wouldn't be in any condition to fight back.

He silently moved to the corner and did a quick peek. The two Dorsai were sneaking up on the infirmary doors. John stepped into the corridor, aimed and squeezed off two shots. The two men dropped to the floor.

The infirmary doors slid open and six marines boiled out into the corridor P-90s swinging to find a target.

"Good response," Sheppard nodded. "Get the garbage out of my corridor."

"Yes, Sir. Glad to have you back." Lt. Buivere replied.

"Get a party together Jacque. As soon as Ronon convinces our guest to talk we're going to go get our people back and teach a lesson in manners."

"Yes, Sir!" Lt. Buivere responded with a ferocious grin.


	59. Chapter 59

"Hey, how are you?" John asked Elizabeth softly with a light touch on her leg. His guts clenched at how wan she looked propped up in the bed with her arm in a cast.

"Better now. We managed to keep them away from the infirmary so we had medicine and supplies, but we didn't want to congregate here and make it too tempting." Her eyes hardened. "Devereaux…"

"I know. Ronon's gathering intel. I'll bring them back."

Elizabeth nodded not saying anything about the deadly glint in his eyes. "I don't want to know." She closed her eyes tiredly.

_Sheppard._

John clicked his radio. "Tell me."

"I have details. Let's go."

John grinned – a thin, feral grin that made Elizabeth shudder. So many people only saw the laidback pilot; the officer with a black mark on his record for disobeying an order who smiled charmingly and shrugged off his detractors as if he wasn't worried about them or anything else. Elizabeth had seen the dark side that the easy charm usually hid and was grateful that he hid it. "Ronon knows where they are." He looked at Rodney. "It's going to be ugly and vicious. You might want to stay here."

Rodney met his gaze and Sheppard wondered when Rodney had become more like him. "Reanna's like a daughter to me. He took her. I'm okay with ugly and vicious."

John just gave him an abrupt nod.

They left the infirmary side by side and Elizabeth knew that the body count would be high if there were any resistance at all. She had no doubt that Devereaux would not be coming back for trial.

"Stop it!" Reanna screamed as Devereaux landed more blows on Evan's battered body. She jerked against the chains holding her to the wall. She sobbed as Evan gave a muted grunt as yet another blow landed.

"I will kill you," she cried. "I will get free and I will cut your heart out." He had betrayed them; let the Dorsai onto Atlantis with their knockout weapons. She had seen several fall before she had. She had awaken attached to this wall with Evan and Laura attached to other walls in the room. None of them had clothes.

Samuel Deveraux turned from the bloody form of his former superior officer and strode over to Reanna. He hit her hard enough to knock her backwards into the wall then he grasped her hair and jerked her to her feet. "Shut up. You'll learn your place soon enough." He fondled the collar around her neck before he ran his hand down her body. "I enjoyed having you at his feet. Perhaps a replay."

"The last men who raped me I fed to the sabertooths." Reanna said coldly. "You will die as well."

Devereaux backhanded her hard.

"Leave her alone," Evan moaned. Devereaux had raped her every day of the past week on the floor in front of Evan, laughing as Evan and Laura had raged at him. Still Re raged and threatened him. She had yet to beg him to stop or to let him see her weep, but Evan could see the fractures appearing in her behavior. "I thought you were going to beat me until I begged for mercy. Not begging yet."

Samuel sighed and looked between them and then over at the unconscious form of Laura Cadman. "I'm spoiled for choices."

Evan coughed harshly and groaned as broken ribs complained. They just had to hold on until Sheppard got back from Earth. He had no doubt that the colonel would wage war on the entire galaxy until he found his people and took them home.

Samuel dropped her and moved back to Evan. He lowered the chains holding him suspended until Evan slumped back against the wall. "Don't want you dying yet, Major. I haven't begun to enjoy you. You all thought you could get away with embarrassing me in front of all those women. When I heard the Dorsai wanted people from the city as slaves I laughed with the sheer poetic justice of it. Not only do I get revenge, but a beautiful estate and all the slaves I want."

He crossed to the door and left. Soon three very subdued slaves entered with a meager meal and left.

"Don't taunt him, Re." Evan pleaded brokenly.

"I can't bear him beating you."

"I'd rather him beat me than rape you or Laura." Evan retorted harshly.

Reanna flinched. "I will survive it. You might not if he keeps beating you so badly." She looked up at him. "I will survive and he will make a mistake sooner or later and then I will kill him."

"The colonel will find us." Laura interjected as she sat up with a quiet hiss of pain. She leaned against the wall drawing her knees up to hide her nakedness as much as possible.

"He'd better do it soon," Evan coughed and gasped as white hot pain ripped through him.

"Evan," Reanna sobbed worried as she jerked to the end of the chains trying to reach him.

"How bad is it, sir?" Laura asked.

"Broken ribs and I have a feeling he's bruised some internal organs pretty bad. I definitely need medical attention."

Laura frowned. "Which he won't provide."

"No. You two he intends to keep awhile that's why he hasn't worked you over like he has me. He knows exactly how bad he's damaged me. He's just prolonging the end as long as he can to hurt you all emotionally."

"How did someone like him pass the pysch eval?" Laura rasped as she shifted to find a spot not bruised and aching.

"I don't know. They need to revamp the exam though." Evan leaned his head back against the wall and shut his eyes. He tried to breath slow and shallow to decrease the fiery pain. "You think Sheppard's back yet."

"I've lost track of the days." Laura admitted.

"We have been here eight days." Reanna stated.

"Then, yeah, he's back."

Evan nodded. "Okay, just hold on just a few more days. He'll find you."

Us." Laura said sharply. "Don't you give up, sir."

Evan didn't reply. He wasn't going to survive another beating. He wouldn't survive the next few days even without another beating. He just concentrated on breathing and shoring up his defenses against what was coming next. The days always ended with either Laura or Re being raped in front of him.

Rodney swallowed hard to keep the bile down as he looked at the heap of what had been a Dorsai slaver. No man's arm should bend that way and he wasn't sure how much blood was left in the man.

"You want me to finish it or have him patched up and put in a cell?"

"Ronon," Teyla reprimanded. She had not approved of the methods John and Ronon had employed even if it had gotten them the information they needed.

"He sold our people!" Ronon roared loud enough to rattle the windows.

John's hard gaze swept over the whimpering man and then met Ronon's dark gaze. It was going to take him days to claw his way out of the dark place he was in. "How confident are you that he told you the truth?"

Ronon shrugged.

"Put him in a cell."

"You want him patched?"

"Will he die without treatment?"

"Not in the next few hours."

"Then we won't waste supplies on him because he's dead as soon as we get our people back."

"John…" Rodney gasped staring at his friend in horror.

"He sold our people as slaves, Rodney!"

"But,"

"Tell you what, when we find our people…when we find Re, then you decide if we should kill him or not." John cut Rodney off sharply.

Rodney swallowed and nodded. "Right…ugly and vicious."

"Are we to become as our enemies, John?" Teyla asked.

"I'm running out of mercy." John ground out then waved the two marines waiting outside with a gurney forward. "Dump this trash in a cell. If someone in the infirmary wants to patch him up, let them."

"Yes, sir."

Ronon, Teyla and Rodney followed John out to the control room. John took in the gateroom full of pissed off marines.

"We have two current missions." John said curtly. "Devereaux has Major Lorne, Lt. Cadman and Reanna. We're going to go kill him and rescue them."

"Yes, Sir!" Sixty voices full of fury and betrayal shouted.

"We also have seventeen personnel to hunt down and rescue. The remaining Dorsai gave Ronon the location of the auction. I need two teams with me and the rest to take apart the auction and find our people."

He wasn't surprised when Marshal and Ericson stepped forward with Buivere's team. Kelso's team stepped forward as well. He nodded at them. Ronon gave the addresses to Chuck and the gate started dialing.

"Don't leave a single stone unturned. Find our people and teach everyone a lesson about messing with us." Sheppard snarled. "I want Pegasus to realize how bad an idea it is to attack us. We've just quit being nice."

He watched fifty hardcore marines with bad attitudes disappear through the gate then turned to Chuck. "Dial us up then go to the infirmary and get checked out."

"I'm fine, Colonel."

Sheppard stared at him until he nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"We'll need medical teams in the gate room when we bring our people back."

"I'll take care of it."

Sheppard looked at Teyla. "I'm not going to be nice on the other side of the gate. Are you coming or staying?"

Teyla narrowed her eyes at him. "I will come."

John nodded abruptly knowing the conversation wasn't over. "Let's go folks." He strode down the stairs and through the gate.

They came through the gate onto a pastoral world that appeared idyllic. The irony wasn't lost on him. He couldn't understand how Devereaux thought he'd get away with this. He had to know that Sheppard would hunt him down. A few sharp hand signals had the teams spreading out.

Ronon took the lead using the directions he had tortured from the Dorsai. There were a few locals in fields that stared at them as they swept past, but no one made a move in their direction. In fact they stilled, staring at the ground trying to go unnoticed.

"Have you noticed the collars?" Teyla murmured.

John nodded. These weren't just locals they were slaves. Slaves to who was the question. He didn't have time at the moment to find out. He could see large estate houses in the distance. This was obviously a world where slavery was an acceptable practice.

"The Dorsai gave Devereaux a handful of guards as well as an estate with slaves." Ronon said as he turned up a wide dirt lane. Soon a gated enclosure came into view.

"You're sure this is it?"

"I'm reading four transmitters." Rodney replied.

"Let's take it then."

John shot one guard while Ronon took out the other.

"Blow the gate." John snapped when the gate proved to be locked.

Corporal Jansen trotted up and placed a small charge. They backed up and he blew the gate. They hurried through and began making their way to the sprawling house.

So this was the price of betrayal of their people, John thought as he took in the house and the manicured lawns.

Several rough looking men came at them with simple rifles and crossbows. There was a brief fire fight before they killed the guards resulting in only a couple of minor injuries of their own.

They reached the front door and Ronon kicked it open. Marines moved quickly to cover him moving into the house quickly.

Men appeared sporadically and shot at them. They were no challenge for the experienced marines and soon Rodney was touching John on the arm.

"One signal that way," he pointed toward the south side of the house. "Three that way," he pointed to the west.

John's eyes burned with fury. "Let's get our people."

"Sir. Sir!" Laura shouted hoarsely until Evan's head lolled in her direction.

"I hear them," he grunted.

They door opened a few minutes later and marines poured into the room. The men split some headed for Cadman and some for Lorne. Rodney and Alison Marshal bent over Reanna.

Rodney's hands were shaking as he reached out to gently touch her bruised face. "Re…" he whispered brokenly.

"He needs to die," she hissed fiercely. "Free me so I can cut his heart out."

Ronon carefully placed his weapon against the lock on the manacles and fired. They fell to the floor with a loud clank. He moved to Lorne and Cadman and freed them as well.

Buivere's curt order sent his team out of the room. They reappeared with sheets to wrap around them.

John sent the fastest marine back to the gate for a jumper and a medical team when it became obvious the Lorne wasn't going to make it on his own and carrying him with his injuries wasn't a good idea.

"Where is he?" Reanna demanded.

"Where!" She screamed furiously grabbing John's tac vest and shaking it.

"Re…" Evan protested weakly. "It's over."

"It is not. I told him I'd cut his heart out and I will." Reanna spat as she shook with rage.

"I'll take her," Ronon said and didn't even blink when Reanna dropped the sheet and strode naked in front of him. He silently handed her one of his knives when she held out a hand.

"We will take her." Sheppard growled and Rodney fell in beside him with the LSD.

"Re," John pulled off his vest, shrugged out of his t-shirt and handed it to her before pulling his vest back on.

Reanna silently pulled the shirt on covering the cuts and bruises. The shirt hung half way to her knees.

They tracked they life sign out of the house to a building that turned out to be a small stable. They found him throwing a saddle on a pseudo-horse.

"Going somewhere, Samuel?" Sheppard drawled, leaning casually on the open doorway.

Devereaux jumped and spun around a P-90 aimed at Sheppard. "I'll kill you if you try to stop me."

Sheppard grinned like they were having a conversation at a backyard barbeque. "Oh, it isn't me you have to worry about. I will have insist on your P-90 though."

Devereaux paled as Ronon bumped the barrel of his gun against his skull. Fury and hatred poured off him as Sheppard took his weapon. Ronon nudged him forward and they walked outside.

Reanna attacked as soon as she saw him. The battle was swift and harsh. Reanna had anger and a knife; Devereaux had hatred and marine training and at least a hundred and thirty pounds on her. He landed several hits that knocked her backwards but each time she shook it off and came at him again.

The ability to disassociate from her emotions and kill plus the months of training with Ronon and other marines gave her an advantage and she pressed it. No matter how he hurt her it was like she didn't even feel it. In the end, Devereaux was on the ground with her knife in his chest.

"I told you I would cut your heart out," she hissed and began sawing. He died screaming.

Rodney turned and ran to the side of the building. John followed and supported his friend as he threw up. John knew he would be ill later when the darkness subsided and his mind replayed the screaming and the coppery scent of blood and the sound of a heart being ripped from a man's chest.

When they returned her hands were bloody and there was a dark, satisfied look in her eyes as she wrapped the sheet around her battered body.

The marines very carefully stayed out of her way and kept their eyes off her as she dropped to Evan's side ignoring the medical personnel busy around him.

"Now it is over."

"You're very bloodthirsty," he murmured hazily as the drugs administered through the I.V. in his hand distanced him from the pain.

"Yes, but you love me."

She said it as a statement, but Evan heard the slight doubt in her voice. "Forever," he managed to smile for her before he slid into unconsciousness.


	60. Chapter 60

Reanna sat curled in a chair and watched Evan sleep. She had been in one of these chairs watching him way too many times, she thought. She shifted slightly to relieve pressure on one of her many bruises and leaned her head back on the chair. She was bruised and battered. Sore in places she didn't want to think about but none of that compared to the injuries that Evan had sustained. Samuel Devereaux had made sure that none of the blows to her or Laura were lethal.

Carson had looked worried as he wrapped Evan's ribs and tended his other injuries. He had spoken in a very low voice to two nurses that were attending him and several bags of fluid had been added to the I.V. A nurse came in every hour and ran a scanner over his torso checking on his internal injuries. He had taken some very hard blows to his kidneys and other organs and they weren't taking any chances.

Carson had called Evan a very lucky man. Reanna swallowed hard and blinked back tears. Luck had a bad habit of running out. He had survived a poisoned arrow, a tornado and now this severe beating by Devereaux. What would come at him next? Would he survive it too or would it be the moment the luck ran out?

She reached out a trembling hand and gently touched his hand that lay so still on top of the blankets. She wasn't sure she knew how to live without him. He had taught her to trust and laugh and love. He wanted to marry her! Her with no family, no education. She had spent most of her life living in trees and caves and running from dinosaurs and this civilized, educated man wanted her to be his wife. She laid her cheek against his hand with a quiet sob.

"You're supposed to be in bed." Rodney said quietly as he slid into the empty chair near her.

"I need to be here."

Rodney reached out to pat her shoulder only to yank his hand back when she flinched away. "Re?"

"He…" She shut her eyes briefly. "Just give me a few days, Rodney."

Rodney stared at her for a moment processing what just happened. Horrified understanding dawned. No wonder she'd cut out his heart. His gaze drifted to Evan. He wondered if he was the reason instead. She had been _feral_ with rage. "I'm sorry we weren't here."

Reanna leaned back and curled into the chair pulling the blanket around her tighter. "How's Laura?"

"A few days rest and she'll physically be fine is what Carson said when I asked." Rodney stared at the floor. "He raped both of you, didn't he?"

"Yes," Reanna answered softly. "Every day in front of Evan."

Rodney's hands clenched in helpless fury. "You didn't kill him hard enough."

"I didn't have any tigers to feed him to."

Rodney snorted at her softly delivered morbid humor. They sat in silence for awhile. The small beeps were reassuring to Reanna as she watched Evan sleep.

Rodney shifted. "I've been thinking that you might want family at your wedding."

"You are my family."

Rodney smiled. "Yes, well…yes, but I meant…you have a sister, right?"

"I do not know the address to my world."

"There couldn't be that many dial-ins to Jurassic. We can download the information and take a few trips."

Reanna sat up and stared at him. "You could find my world?"

"Yes. If you want…"

"Yes. I would like to see my sister again." She blinked rapidly and tears slid down her face. "I thought her lost to me forever."

Rodney nodded. "Okay then. I'll clear it with Elizabeth and then we'll take a jumper and download the addresses from the DHD on Jurassic."

She laid a hand on his arm. "You will not take chances."

"No."

She nodded then and laid her head back on the chair and closed her eyes.

Evan tried to focus his blurry vision as he slowly awoke. He blinked several times as he took in the facts that he wasn't chained to a wall and wasn't in agony. Gradually, his memory of marines piling into the room returned as his vision cleared and the infirmary came into focus.

He shifted slightly to relieve the ache in his hip sucking in a breath as his ribs reminded him that they were broken. His gaze snagged on the form huddled under a blanket next to his bed.

Impotent rage filled him as he remembered the abuse Samuel Devereaux heaped on her while he'd been helpless to do anything but watch and rage and spew empty threats. Never had he felt so useless.

He shut his eyes against the memories but they played in his head anyway. The stoic silence of the women who refused to give Devereaux the satisfaction of crying or begging stood in stark contrast to the slap of flesh against flesh and the satisfied grunts from Devereaux.

"Major?"

Evan swallowed the bile that rose in his throat and opened his eyes to Carson's worried face. "Hey Doc."

Carson blinked at the banked fury and guilt that burned in Lorne's eyes. "I'm getting real tired of having you in my infirmary."

Evan gave a low chuckle. "I'm tired of ending up here."

"Aye, I bet you are."

"How are they?" He looked passed the doctor to see Colonel Sheppard waiting to talk to him. "Sir, have we got the rest of our people back?"

Carson sighed. "They're battered and bruised and emotionally compromised, but with time and understanding they'll heal. All of you will be seeing Heightmeyer."

Lorne sent a pleading look to his CO. "Sir!"

Sheppard held up a hand. "I can't help you. They even make me see her."

The two men shared a pained look.

Sheppard rubbed the back of his neck and settled his hip on the bed. "We've located thirteen of people and have retrieved eleven. Two teams are out now retrieving the other two and I still have three teams out letting the galaxy know how pissed we are and that it would be in their best interest to return the other four. I have two puddle jumpers on the Dorsai world encouraging them to return Sanderson's team to us."

"I want to be out there bringing them home."

Sheppard nodded. "I understand but Carson isn't going to let you wage war with broken ribs."

"I could take a jumper and just bomb the crap out of someone for you. I'd sit real still."

John laughed and patted his XO's leg. "That's what I like about you Evan. You're always ready to wreck havoc with me."

"The answer is still no." Carson interjected with a stern look.

"McKay?"

"McKay?" Ronon nudged his shoulder when he didn't respond.

"Huh? What?" Rodney gave him a smidgen of his attention as he watched the addresses download from the DHD.

"Problem?" Ronon nodded toward the DHD.

Rodney frowned and shook his head. He glanced at his team mates. "She said there'd been others and that she just stayed away and let them die. She never said how many."

Now Sheppard frowned at the DHD. "How many dial-ins are you getting, Rodney?"

"The DHD will only hold the last fifty. From what little she told me I figured we'd get maybe ten. I'm at thirty-two and its still downloading."

"Thirty-two," Teyla exclaimed. "Including ours?"

Rodney shrugged. "Yeah, but even subtracting ours and saying that only one person came through which we know is wrong in several cases that's still at least twenty people and while that number may seem low to us….I mean, in five years I've killed at least seven non-wraith people…when you think of her age and the fact that she'd been an innocent village girl even if she just let them die by inaction…." He trailed off.

"No wonder she's a little twisted inside." Ronon rumbled.

"Yeah." Rodney sighed. The computer program dinged and Rodney hit a few buttons and unplugged the laptop. "A total of thirty-six dial-ins. Subtract ours and we have twenty-four addresses to check out."

"Okay, let's get off this planet and then we'll start researching the addresses to see if any are in the database that we can cross off."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Laura shifted uncomfortably on the couch. She'd been to Kate for many post-screwed-up-mission discussions but this was different. Very different. After several long moments she took a deep breath and shuddered slightly then she began talking.

"Devereaux went off world with Major Sanderson's team. It was a simple mission to a market world to find new suppliers. They made their check in. The next dial in was late at night right on schedule. Devereaux' IDC was sent and the shield lowered."

She paused and clenched her fists. "Major Lorne was in the control room for the basic debrief along with the two night guards and Chuck. Devereaux saunters in and, from what Major Lorne told me later, shot him with one of the Dorsai stunners."

She jerked to her feet and paced over to the windows to stare out over the city. "I was in bed asleep. The door opened. I woke up to see a dark figure in my room. The next thing I know I'm chained to a wall. Major Lorne and Reanna are there too chained to opposite walls."

Kate glanced at her datapad. "Naked."

"Yes." Laura flushed a dark red.

Kate let the silence stretch between them as Laura stared out at the ocean. People loved that window. It was the main reason she'd settled in this room. You could stare out at the ocean or by shifting slightly you had a great view of the city.

"He would come in and rant or gloat depending on his mood, beat the hell out of the major for the beat down he received on Selatz then he would…" she swallowed and visibly trembled. She ducked her head and leaned a fisted hand on the window.

Kate watched her fight to regain control of her emotions, to push past the natural response and become the detached marine.

Her voice was choked with emotion when she continued. "We were chained ankle and wrist. The chains attached to a collar. Our movement very limited. He'd just grin when we fought back and then beat us until we quit fighting." A muscle in her jaw ticked. "He would rape us."

"Talk to me about the emotions you felt."

Kate could see Laura retreat. "We thought he was going to kill the major he'd beat on him so bad. Reanna and I would get mouthy to turn his attention to us. The major would get angry and order us not to do it after Devereaux left the room, but there was no way he could hide his condition from us. You could hear bones break and Reanna would go wild. I thought she was going to rip her hand off one time she tried so fiercely to reach them."

"You would bait him knowing he would rape you?"

Laura flinched. "Yeah, well, you survive being raped. You don't survive punctured lungs or damaged kidneys."

"It's still traumatizing. You could have kept silent and let Major Lorne take the brunt of the abuse."

"He was going to kill him!" Laura screamed. She sank to the floor. "The major…" she shuddered and keened softly. "My family is dead. All of them. My team…they're my family." She sobbed into her hands, her whole body shaking with the heart-wrenching sobs.

Kate quickly crossed to her and wrapped her arms around her. She held her silently while she finally gave in to the horror of what had happened. Grief poured off her as she wailed. "He'd…rape…us…and…Re just…just swore to…to…kill him. He'd…he'd hit her and…Evan…would go…crazy. He would…beat Evan…to make Re…go…nuts. It…watching them…it was….it was horrible."

Kate shut her eyes and rocked the broken woman as she let it out. It hurt. Hurt to hear the horrors inflicted on her friends but it was her job to take their hurt and help them heal.

"I'm glad he's dead." Laura whispered fiercely as she dashed tears from her face. "Glad she cut his heart from his chest while he screamed."

Kate flinched. She hadn't heard that yet. She had known Re had killed him but not the removing body parts while he was alive part.

Laura took a deep, ragged breath and scooted back against the wall. She dropped her head back with a thump. "That was mean, Kate."

"You needed it." Laura sat next to her and shut her eyes.

"I might hate you a little right now."

Kate sighed. "I hate myself little every time I have to push one of you to face your issues."

"The worst part was being helpless. I'm a fully trained marine. I can kick the ass of just about every military asset on this base but I was helpless to stop him from hurting Evan or Re or myself."

"Rape isn't about sex it's about power and control. You took power away from him so he took it from you. You have to decide if he keeps it or if you take it back. It won't happen overnight but I'll here until you win."

Laura reached over and grasped her hand. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I wondered why they moved me into isolation."

Kate smiled gently at him. "Carson wouldn't release you to come to me and I didn't think you'd appreciate having this conversation where others could hear."

"No not that I want to have it here either."

"None of you do." Kate huffed.

"We do what we do by **not** analyzing things too much. Discussing those things _**in depth**_ compromises that ability."

"You really believe that?" Kate asked in surprise.

"I know it for a fact, Kate. I've seen some of my marines hesitate in the field after discussing how they felt about their previous missions with you." He held up a hand to still her heated response. "I know its necessary, Kate. I know it keeps us human and sane. I just think you need to be aware of the flip side."

Kate dropped her gaze to her datapad. "The last thing I want to do is put someone in jeopardy out here, Major."

"Killing should never be easy but when you force us to empathize with the enemy it makes us hesitate to pull the trigger. We have to go out there with the mindset that they'll kill us without hesitation. We have to be able to disassociate slightly in order to do our job."

Kate blew out a breath. "Okay. I hear you. I'll take a hard look at how I approach that aspect of what you do. Now can we talk about what happened to you, Reanna and Laura?"

Fury slid fast and hard over Evan's face. All trace of the affable man disappeared in a split second. "Me yes. I'm in no place to discuss the other yet."

"Major you need to face what…"

"No! I'm not talking about…" He shouted. Rage suffused his face, his fists clenched. His body tensed until he was literally vibrating. Monitors bleated a warning as his heartbeat and pulse rocketed.

Carson and a nurse came running. Carson cast an experienced gaze over the numbers and muttered to the nurse she raced out of the room. "Easy, Major," Carson crooned in a deep brogue. "No need for your fight or flight reflex in my infirmary."

Evan glared at Kate.

"Major, I doona want ta explain to your wee lass why you had a heart attack in my care now calm down!"

Evan shifted his glare to Carson and saw the very real concern in the man's eyes. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't think I'm ready to discuss my trauma," he snarled.

"Kate you need to leave. You can come back tomorrow." Carson said with authority.

Kate pressed her lips together. She rose with a nod and left the room.

"I do not need to talk to you."

Kate gave Reanna a direct look. "You were beaten and raped repeatedly. You had to watch your friend get beaten and raped and the man you love was beat nearly to death."

Reanna gazed back at her. "I promised him I would get free and kill him. I did."

"Yes. I was informed that," Kate glanced down although she certainly didn't need to, "you cut his heart out while he screamed."

Reanna grinned. A cold, ruthless smile. "Yes. He should have never hit Evan."

"You wouldn't have killed him if he hadn't hit Evan?"

"Yes. He was a dead man for hurting me and Laura. I would not have cut his heart out while he was alive if he had not beat Evan."

Reanna studied the horrified look in Kate's eyes. "My savage nature horrifies you."

"No, it's just a little frightening the things you can justify doing."

Reanna shrugged. "You told me it was a survival mechanism."

"Yes," Kate agreed. "It is; without the ability to deal with extreme violence, to do whatever is necessary to survive without guilt you have most likely killed yourself years ago. Still the level of violence that you are capable of is somewhat frightening."

"Have you been having nightmares of what Samuel Devereaux did to you?"

"No. I have to be somewhere." Reanna stood and left without another word.

"I see Carson released you yesterday."

"Yes. I'm still completely off duty. I get to go to the mess hall and here."

"You aren't going to nearly stroke on me today, are you?"

"Not as long as we stay in the parameters."

"Alright, Major. For now. Tell me how you feel about the betrayal."

"We're supposed to be able to trust the people they send us. We're suppose to be able to trust that the people doing psych evals catch the wack jobs." He glared at her.

"So you are angry with whoever vetted him for the mission?"

"Oh, I'm way beyond angry about the whole situation, Dr. Heightmeyer. I feel _betrayed_ all over the place and since I didn't get to vent my considerable anger on Devereaux I'm also feeling very _frustrated._"

Kate shifted in her chair. She had rarely felt threatened by the people on the city even when the marines she counseled were extremely distraught. She hadn't felt threatened when Reanna lost it and was waving her sharp knife around. The absolute fury and barely restrained violence in Major Evan Lorne nearly scared the pee out of her.

"And what would make you feel less…frustrated, Major?"

He smiled at her. It was cold and ferocious and full of deadly things. She trembled and barely managed to hold his gaze.

"Gating to Earth, chaining some lazy psychologist to the ceiling and beating them to within an inch of their life sounds calming."

Kate averted her gaze letting him – huh – okay caving in to the dominance pouring off him. "That isn't a very civilized response, Major."

"Maybe Re is rubbing off on me, Doc because I'm not feeling very civilized right now."

"Major,"

"_**He raped them, Doctor! **_Every day. At my feet after he spent an enjoyable hour or so pounding on me. And no, I'm not ready to discuss it."

Kate paled. "Okay, Major."

Evan chuckled. "You think reminding me of my rank will keep me civilized, Doc."

"I'm hoping it will remind you there are lines you can't cross."

Evan leaned back on the sofa; a deadly glint in his eyes. "You keep hoping because when it comes to her there are no lines I won't cross."

Kate drew in a deep breath. He was definitely over the edge and very dangerous right now. "Why don't you tell me what you are willing to discuss right now."

Evan took a deep breath and blew it out. He was trying real hard not to be pissed off at Kate Heightmeyer. She was good people. One of his people but he was just livid right now. He leaned forward and rubbed his face with his hand before lowering them between his knees and clasping them together. He shook his head with a huff. "I'm so full of anger and guilt right now Kate. I don't really know where to start. It's…when you betray one of us out here it's like you're betraying the whole planet. He compromised the city, the mission, Earth because we wounded his ego."

Kate settled back and relaxed a little. "You're right. If the Dorsai had managed to take the city, the Apollo would have retaken it, but the loss of the scientists and marines would have put a serious dent in Earth's protection."

"Any military asset out here who gets out of line gets a beat down unless it's serious enough to mark their record over." He waved a hand in frustration. "We should have to worry about Wraith, Genii and maybe the Asurans, but I shouldn't have to worry about one of our own. The only people I trust out here are the ones on this city. When I can't trust them anymore where does that leave me?"

"You don't think you can still trust us?"

Evan stared at her hard. He stood and went to stare out the window, hands on his hips. His head bowed. Quietly, he said, "I trust my team. I trust Sheppard's team. I trust Dr. Weir and Carson. At the moment everyone else is suspect."

Kate stared at him. He was the XO of Atlantis. If he couldn't trust the people under him that was bad and she'd have to let Weir and Sheppard know. She glanced at her notes. "You said you felt guilty?"

Evan remained silent so long that Kate began to think he wouldn't answer. Finally, he said so quietly she barely heard him. "She can hardly sleep at night. The nightmares are back with a vengeance. He did that to her with me not three feet away and unable to stop him. Laura _flinches_ from men. I didn't even get to kill him for them."

"So you've been sleeping soundly?" Kate knew she hadn't been. Evan had mentioned that she wasn't.

"No."

"What keeps you awake?"

"I dream of Evan dying chained to that wall. I do not believe I would survive without Evan." Reanna admitted softly.

"Carson says he'll be fine."

"He would not have been. If John had not come, Evan would be dead now." Reanna began to shake. "It was horrible hearing his bones break, watching bruises appear on his skin, seeing his blood drip to the floor." She averted her eyes. "He would _rattle_ when he breathed." Her voice caught as she fought against tears. Tears were weakness and she would be strong.

"You need to focus on what did happen – you were all rescued, his life was saved not what might have happened; focusing on 'what ifs' can be very emotionally destructive."

Reanna gave herself a shake. "You are right. He is alive. Devereaux is dead." She gave Kate a bright smile. "Rodney is locating my sister. I am getting married."

Kate smiled back letting her change the subject. "Yes, you are."

They all had a long way to go. Laura needed to remember her strength. Evan needed to learn to trust again and deal with his guilt. Reanna needed to remember that although there were bad people most of them were good. She also needed to come to terms with the fact that Evan had a dangerous job out here but he would do what he could to live for her.


	61. Chapter 61

"Colonel Sheppard, can I help you?"

"You can give Major Lorne permission to use the gym."

"Ummm, no. I can't believe you'd even want to spar with him after the beating he took!"

John sighed. "I don't want to get in the ring with him, Doc. He needs an outlet for the anger he's feeling. A few rounds with a punching bag would help."

Carson finished checking the supply cabinet and turned to face Sheppard. "Have him come in for a scan and if everything is looking good I'll okay a modicum of physical activity."

Sheppard nodded. "Thanks, Doc."

Two hours later, Evan was in the gym, hands wrapped hitting the bag hard. Rage and guilt poured off of him as thick as the sweat dripping from his body. People gave the area around the bag a wide berth not wanting to be even a blip on his radar although he knew he was being discreetly babysat to ensure he didn't re-injure healing ribs.

Evan flicked a heated glare up at whoever decided to hover only to discover his CO leaning against the wall studying him. "Sir," he acknowledged his presence knowing it came out kind of snarly but at the moment not exactly caring.

Sheppard raised an eyebrow but said nothing about the attitude. Evan Lorne was usually unflappable – even tempered, cool under pressure even at times showing a wry humor. He knew how truly over the edge Lorne was at the moment. John tried to imagine having his loved one raped in front of him and failed. He did know he'd be killing furious. "That helping," he nodded toward the much abused bag.

Evan gave a short, negative shake before landing several more vicious blows to the bag.

"Well," Sheppard drawled, "I'm not allowed to spar with you but I will hold the paddles if you want to actually hit someone."

Evan stopped pounding the bag and huffed. "Sir."

Sheppard glanced around the room. "Clear the room," he snapped and people headed immediately for the door. He turned to Lorne as soon as they were alone.

"I won't pretend to understand what you're going through, Evan but you told Kate you'd love to hang a psychologist from the ceiling and beat them to within an inch of their life."

"Someone _**failed**_ us." Evan hissed in a low, furious voice. "They failed and Re and Laura paid for it."

"I know." John agreed quietly.

"You don't know!" Evan shouted then silently glared at him when Sheppard crossed his arms and regarded him thoughtfully.

"Say what's on your mind. Forget rank. Forget I'm your CO. Man to man – it stays in here."

Evan paced away with a strangled sound. "Did she tell you? What Devereaux did to them?"

"No. I know they were raped," John replied his own anger leeching into his voice.

Evan whirled back and threw a punch into the bag that sent it swinging wildly. He winced at the complaint of his healing ribs. "He'd beat them until they quit fighting then drag them over to me and chain them to the floor at my feet."

John sucked in a deep breath. "Evan…"

"Eight days! Eight times. Don't give me platitudes or lectures on being the better man." Evan growled viciously.

"I wasn't," John retorted just as harshly. He pulled the padded paddles on. "Come on. You need to get some of it out of your system before you blow."

Evan's face settled into harsh lines as he flung all his aggression into hitting the paddles. He kept seeing the gate guards lying pale and still on the floor, Chuck's worried gaze, Reanna's fury and her determination as well as her pain, Laura's shock and humiliation layered with pain and fear. He kept feeling his own helplessness. Guilt ate at him every time she flinched from him at night.

John was fairly certain that Evan wasn't aware that he was vocalizing as he landed blows hard enough that John was going to have to soak his hands later and would still probably feel it tomorrow.

"People died and were tortured and raped because we insulted his manhood on Selatz."

John staggered under the rain of blows. He grit his teeth and firmed his stance. "Not your fault."

"Then whose is it?" Evan roared. He threw a punch that had John wincing and wondering if he'd need a scan on that hand.

"I knew he was a chauvinist. I knew he'd hate that mission and have difficulty with it. I took him anyway so I'd have a reason not to put him on my team." Evan bent over, hands propped on knees. "I knew it would piss him off."

Knowing that even with the tape Evan's knuckles were going to be bruised John dropped the paddles ending the session. "We all go on missions we find difficult. I send people out all the time to do things they'll find personally distasteful. I expect them to suck it up and do their job."

"You don't bait wack-jobs."

John snorted. "Please. Koyla, Cowen, Michael not to mention various priests, village elders…"

"I get it, Sir."

John stepped into Evan's personal space and grabbed his shoulders. "Did you know before hand that he was unbalanced?"

"No."

"Did you have any clue he'd react like he did?

"No."

"Exactly. Not. Your. Fault." John took a deep breath. "I should have been here."

"No. Not your fault. You had no way of knowing."

"Neither did you."

They stared into each other's eyes seeing their guilt reflected back at them. It was so much harder to forgive themselves for failing to protect those under their care.

"Yes, Sir." Evan finally replied with a hurting sigh.

John studied his 2IC for a long moment before nodding and letting him go. "Now we both go to the infirmary and get scans. I'm not sure you didn't break my hand."

Evan snorted. "Don't be a wuss….Sir." He headed for the door.

John glared at his back a moment before following him out. The anger was still there and the guilt. John knew from experience that it would take a while for it to fade but it was slightly less intense now.

"And for the record," he said as they strolled down the hall, "I want to go kick a psychologist's ass too."

Evan glanced at his CO in surprise. He noted the helpless fury in the colonel and suddenly didn't feel so isolated in his rage. "Yes, sir."

It was another three weeks before a team came through the gate with a grin on their faces. After the quick debrief, Elizabeth called Reanna to the control room.

"I think we've located your home world." Elizabeth said with a smile.

Reanna stared at her for a moment then looked over at the team grinning at her. "Are you sure?"

"Well, there's a Nicolette that says she had a sister named Reanna…"

Reanna laughed happily and hugged Lt. Talbot. "My sister! Thank you!" She stepped back. "I must tell Evan!" She rushed from the room.

She ran through the halls happiness flooding her. Her sister! She thought never to see her again. She dodged surprised personnel and skidded around corners. She jittered in the transporter and was out like a shot as soon as the doors slid open.

"Evan!" Reanna called out as she ran into the gym.

Evan turned in time to have Re leap into his arms. He arms automatically wrapped around her. "Re? What's wrong?"

"They found her," she crowed. "They found her!"

"Who?"

"Nicolette," Re grinned at him.

"Your sister?" Evan took in the shining countenance of his fiancé. Oh and didn't his chest swell whenever he thought of that. They had been putting off the wedding until all the gate addresses had been checked out.

"Yes," she shouted gleefully. "They found her and she remembers me and I want to go see her now."

Evan chuckled and set her down on her feet with only a slight twinge from his ribs. "Can I get a shower and permission from the colonel first?"

Re clutched his shirt excitedly. "Yes. You shower now. I will find John." She pressed a quick kiss to his smiling mouth and was out of the gym like a shot.

"Yeah, sir. You got your orders. Shower. Now." The men called out good naturedly ribbing him.

Evan mock glared at them. "You tell her to postpone meeting her sister she hasn't seen since she's been about ten."

"Go, sir!" Several hands pushed him toward the door.

Evan laughed and headed to his quarters.

"_Major Lorne." _Sheppard called him over the radio.

"Yes, sir."

"_I've been informed that we have an impromptu mission."_

"Yes, sir. With your permission, sir."

Sheppard chuckled. _"I'm not dumb enough to tell her she can't reunite with her sister. Conference room in thirty to get debriefed by Talbot then we're a go."_

Evan jogged to his room and showered quickly. Reanna was pacing in their rooms when he came out toweling his hair. He watched her nervous pacing, amused.

Re glanced over at him. "What if she does not like me?"

"She'll like you."

"I have changed. I am not her little sister anymore."

"And she isn't your young, just got married older sister. You've both grown, changed, matured." He crossed over to her and pulled her into his embrace. "She'll love you. She'll be ecstatic to be reunited again after thinking you've been dead all these years."

Reanna paced along the conference room wall ignoring everyone's tolerant looks as Lt. Talbot spoke.

"It's comparative to an ancient feudal society. There's one family that's prosperous and everyone is answerable to them. The head of the family is called The Gerent. They're pretty much judge and jury. Everyone else in the village and outlying areas pays tithes."

"Did you speak to The Gerent?"

"No, Ma'am. We strolled into the village, made nice, said we had a friend looking for her sister that she hadn't seen in ages. We settled at the inn for a meal. We were there an hour or so when a man came in and sat down with us. He asked several questions then finally had us follow him home."

"Can we go?" Reanna exclaimed impatiently.

"Re," Evan reached for her and pulled her to him.

She huffed as she settled into his lap. "I just want to see my sister," she muttered sadly.

"I know, baby. We need to know what we're walking into. These people tossed you onto Jurassic at ten years old."

Re sighed and nodded.

"Your sister was disbelieving at first then she began crying."

Every man in the room grimaced.

"She's believed you all to be dead."

"No one survives being sent to that planet. It is what we are taught. No one knows the dialer was broken." She looked down at her hands. "Does she…? Maybe she doesn't want…"

"She wants to see you." Lt. Talbot said firmly. "She asked a lot of questions."

The men all groaned in sympathy.

"I told her you were well." He flicked a glance at Evan. "And getting married. I got _**grilled**_ on your husband-to-be. Told her he was one of the best men I know."

Evan flushed slightly.

Lt. Talbot smirked slightly then got serious again. "Her husband did warn though that The Gerent may not be happy about your return. True it was your father and you were just ten but he didn't want you caught by surprise."

"I believe they will be surprised if they try to harm me." Reanna said fiercely.

Evan pressed a kiss to her temple. "Yes, they will be."

"I want Colonel Sheppard's team to go with you two."

"To visit my sister?"

"To keep you safe – just in case."

Reanna caught the intensity in Evan's voice and expression. She laid a gentle palm to his face. "Okay. Now can we go?"

Evan grinned at the plaintive tone. "Yes."

John stood up. "Gear up."


End file.
